Going through changes
by Dracos prinzessin
Summary: Trotz Freezers Niederlage vor sieben Jahren und einem bisher anhaltenden Frieden, wird Vegeta-Sei durch Tyrannei und Unterdrückung geprägt. Bulma, die mit ihren Brüdern – Radditz und Kakarott – ein unscheinbares Leben am Rande der Stadt führt, erweckt das Interesse von Vegeta, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, Bulmas eigene, kleine, friedliche Welt zu zerstören.
1. Bulmas Geheimnis

_Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechtinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Mein Lohn ist einzig und alleine das Lesevergnügen euerseits. Zum Schluss noch einen riesigen Dank an Akira Toriyama, dessen Dragonball-Epos mir eine wunderbare Kindheit beschert und mein Selbstbewusstsein in jungen, aber schwierigen, Jahren gestärkt hat._

* * *

 _Was wird noch geschehen, bis du das höchste Level schaffst?  
Wie viele Gegner rauben dir noch deine Kraft?  
Du hast keine Chance, wenn in dir nur der Zorn regiert.  
Es kommt nur darauf an, was in deinem Kopf passiert.  
Bleib dir selber treu, sei stark und hör auf dein Herz.  
Du hast alles in dir, glaube daran und du vergisst den Schmerz._

 _Dragonball Z, Du wirst unbesiegbar sein / Fred Röttcher_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel eins -**

 **Bulmas Geheimnis**

Die Dämmerung hatte sich vor wenigen Stunden langsam über Vegeta-Sei gelegt und obwohl sie schon so viele Bücher über Fabelwesen, die sich in der Dunkelheit fürchteten, gelesen hatte, war Vegeta-Sei gerade während der Finsternis schön anzusehen. Die vielen Farbnuancen, die sich am Himmel widerspiegelten, wenn der Mond aufging, waren faszinierend und beängstigend zugleich und doch war es die liebste Zeit, in der sich Bulma aus dem Haus schlich. Noch eben hatte sie sich vergewissert, dass kein Vollmond erscheinen würde, bevor sie die Ranke an ihrem Fenster hinunter geklettert war und sich auf leisen Sohlen kichernd davon schlich.

Oh, wie würden Kakarott und Radditz schimpfen, wenn sie wüssten, wie oft sie sich schon hinaus geschlichen hatte, um den Mond zu bestaunen oder durch den Wald zu rennen. Für wie verrückt würden sie ihre kleine Schwester erklären, wenn sie erfuhren, wie oft sie schon dem Mond gewunken und sich vorgestellte hatte, dass dort – wie in ihren Büchern – der Mann im Mond lebte? Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern vor sieben Jahren, war sie gerade elf Jahre, Kakarott bereits fünfzehn und Radditz siebzehn. Seitdem lebten sie zu dritt und bisher waren sie auch immer ein eingespieltes Team – solange sie nicht die nächtlichen Spaziergänge Bulmas enträtselten.

Sie gehörte zu den weniger friedliebenden Saiyajins und trotz ihrer Abstammung, trotz ihrer Vergangenheit, verspürte sie nie den Drang, sich mit anderen Saiyajins zu messen oder gar jemandem ein Leid zuzufügen. Nein, sie zog ihre Bücher und die Liebe zu Flora und Fauna dem Kampf vor, zumal ihre Kampfkraft bedauerlicherweise unter hundert lag.

Oft fühlte sie sich diesem Planeten so fremd. Sie fühlte sich oftmals hilflos und verlassen, aufgrund ihrer _Andersartigkeit_ und dazu zählte sie nicht einmal ihre _türkise Haarfarbe_ oder ihren _türkisfarbigen Schweif_ , der stets um ihre Hüfte geschlungen war, weswegen sie oft dem Spott und Hohn der anderen Saiyajins ausgesetzt war, aber ihre Interessen unterschieden sich substanziell von denen der anderen. Über die Anzüglichkeiten und den Zynismus, den man ihr entgegenbrachte, konnte sie schon lange hinwegsehen. Zumindest in der Regel, denn manchmal passierte es durchaus auch, dass sie sich verletzt und getroffen zurückzog.

Aber sie wusste - nein, sie war sich sicher - dass keine Dunkelheit auf der Welt, das Licht einer einzigen Kerze auslöschen konnte.

Radditz sagte immer, dass genau diese Andersartigkeit etwas besonderes wäre, gefolgt von einem aufmunternden Lächeln, das selten Radditz' Gesicht überzog. Er und Kakarott dienten dem König der Saiyajins – einem jungen, recht eigensinnigen König, wie Kakarott des Öfteren verlauten ließ, wenn er während des Essens von ihm sprach. Auch ließ er durchsickern, dass der König von seinem Stolz zerfressen war und Radditz ihn daraufhin immer wieder murrend unterbrach und ihn zurechtwies, nicht so über den König zu sprechen.

Und immer dann, wenn Radditz sich zurückzog, lehnte Kakarott sich mit vorgehaltener Hand zu Bulma hinüber und erzählte ihr weitere Merkwürdigkeiten, was den Charakter des Königs anging. Ach, wie oft hatten sie sich darüber schon amüsiert? Es musste schon hunderte Male passiert sein.

Ja, Radditz nahm seine Bestimmung, die Familie und den König zu schützen, sehr ernst, was ihm das ein oder andere Mal im Weg stand, da er nicht in der Lage war, seine Zuneigung Kakarott oder Bulma gegenüber zu zeigen. Auch er war zu stolz, um etwas so schwachem, wie etwa Gefühle, Platz in seinem Innern zu machen. Der Tod der Eltern, seine Ausbildung und die Schlacht gegen Freezer hatten ihn kalt werden lassen und das war es, was Bulma so leid tat. Radditz ließ sein Herz in die tiefsten Regionen seines Körpers sperren. Er legte es in Stahlketten, um es vor einem weiteren Riss zu bewahren - offensichtlich aus Selbstschutz ihm und seiner Familie gegenüber.

Nachdenklich ging sie über die Felder, dessen Gras hüfthoch war und ihr über die Hüften kitzeln konnte. Ihre Finger strichen behutsam über die nach oben stehenden Halme, während sie nach oben gen Himmel sah und die nach und nach auftretenden Sterne mit Begeisterung beobachtete. Schon immer übten sie eine Faszination auf sie aus, weshalb sie auch daher den Drang, nachts – trotz Kakarotts und Radditz' Warnung – nach draußen zu gehen, vermutete.

Da sie keinerlei Interesse für den Kampf zeigte, und somit der gnadenlosen Ausbildung eines Saiyajins entkam, konnte sie demzufolge auch nicht fliegen, aber das hinderte Bulma zum Beispiel nicht daran auf Bäume zu klettern. Nein, es motivierte sie viel mehr.

Der laue Sommerwind wehte durch ihre Haare und als sie die langen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr schob, sah sie nach rechts und seufzte, als sie die Berge weiter abseits sehen konnte. Gerne würde sie einmal dorthin gehen, um den herrlichen Ausblick genießen zu können, der sich ihr dort bot, aber sie würde es demnach nicht schaffen, wieder rechtzeitig zuhause zu sein. Nur einmal, kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern – die in der Schlacht gegen Freezer gefallen waren – flog Kakarott mit ihr zu den Bergen, um ihr etwas, wie er sagte, atemberaubendes zu zeigen und er behielt recht. Zwar war sie damals noch klein, aber sie hatte diesen Ausblick nie vergessen können.

An ihrem Lieblingsplatz angekommen, lehnte sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum, zog ihre Beine an und schlug ihr Buch auf. Hier draußen war das Lesen viel angenehmer als zuhause – alleine wegen der Stille und der Kulisse.

Nicht ahnend, dass sie beobachtet wurde, konzentrierte sie sich auf die Seiten und war so vertieft in das Buch, dass sie nicht einmal die sich ihr nähernden Auren, die unweigerlich nach ihrem Entdecken gelöscht wurden, wahrnahm.

Weiße Handschuhe zogen einen der Äste des Gebüschs zurück und Nappa erkannte sie sofort. Wer würde dieses Weib nicht erkennen? Ihre Haare und ihr Schweif würden sie jederzeit verraten.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Vegeta wissen, der mit Nappa auf einem seiner unzähligen Streifzüge unterwegs war. Oft, um zu trainieren oder das Gelände auszukundschaften. Seit Freezers Angriff, bei dem sein Vater ums Leben kam, hatte er sich geschworen, nicht auch so töricht zu sein und das Gelände besser im Auge zu behalten. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Außerdem boten sich in der Einöde immer brauchbare Plätze zum Trainieren.

„Das ist Bulma. Die Schwester von Kakarott und Radditz", beantwortete er ehrfürchtig. Seine Augen klebten an Bulma, während er ihr Profil aus der Ferne musterte.

„Die Schwester von _Kakarott_ und _Radditz_ sagst du? Interessant." Darauf achtend, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben oder in eine Lichtquelle des Mondes zu geraten, erhob er sich mehrere Zentimeter vom Boden, um sich ihr zu nähern. Jedoch nur soweit, dass die Distanz noch groß genug war und sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Mit Argusaugen betrachtete er ihr Seitenbild, scannte ihre Konturen und die blauen Haare, sowie der blaue Schweif, fielen ihm rasch auf, weswegen er sich wieder, ohne den Boden zu berühren, mit geneigtem Kopf Nappa zuwandte. „Warum ist sie nicht schwarzhaarig?" Er war erstaunt und erschrocken zugleich. Wie konnten Kakarott und Radditz ihm das jahrelang verschweigen?

„Das... Das weiß ich nicht, Majestät", gluckste Nappa, der sich stirnrunzelnd mit der Hand über seine Glatze rieb. Er schien angeregt darüber nachzudenken, denn davor hatte er sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Er selbst hatte sie nur wenige Male gesehen, wenn er ihre Brüder besuchte.

„Eine üble Laune der Natur vielleicht?", überlegte Vegeta dumpf. „Liest sie etwa? Kneif mich einer." Nicht sicher, ob er sich täuschte, hob er verwundert die Augenbraue. Mit der Betätigung eines Knopfes an seinem Scouter, ließ er ihre Kampfkraft berechnen und zu der ersten hochgezogenen Braue gesellte sich die zweite. „Ihre Kampfkraft liegt bei _67._ Miss nochmal nach, Nappa", verlangte er mürrisch, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Auch Nappa kam zu dem selben Ergebnis, was Vegeta missgelaunt nach unten zum Boden zurückkommen ließ. Grundgütiger, dieses Weib war eine wahre Schande für sein Volk. Er kannte keine weibliche Saiyajin, deren Kampfkraft unter zweihundert lag. Aber das war auch egal. Die Gewissheit - morgen während des morgendlichen Appells eine Menge Spaß zu haben, wenn er auf Kakarott und Radditz stieß - ließ ihn schmunzeln. Ob sie wussten, was ihre Schwester in der Nacht tat? Vermutlich wussten diese Trottel gar nichts, aber er würde sie über diesen Zustand gerne aufklären. Im gleichen Atemzug würde er dann auch erfahren, wieso er von ihrer Existenz bisher im Ungewissen gelassen wurde.

Ungesehen zogen sich der König und sein Begleiter zurück, jedoch schmiedete Vegeta bereits Pläne für seine neuste Agenda...

 **XxX**

Wie jeden Morgen zog sich Vegeta den Brustpanzer, auf dessen rechter Seite das königliche Emblem prangte, über seinen schwarzen Kampfanzug. Die Schulterflügel trug er aus obligatorischen Gründen, um den schwarz roten Umhang daran zu befestigen. Heute würde ein guter Tag werden, wenn er daran dachte, Kakarott und Radditz zu sich rufen zu lassen. Oh ja, man würde das Weib vermutlich zurechtweisen, weil ihr Verhalten dem König aufgefallen war.

Was diese zwei Primaten allerdings nicht wissen würden, war, dass ihre Erscheinung ihm alles andere als negativ in Erinnerung blieb.

Gemächlich durchquerte er den - ihm zu Ehren errichtete - Torbogen, als er den Thron bestieg, und sah seine Krieger, die in Reih und Glied vor ihm standen – aufrecht, aber gleichzeitig ehrfürchtig und ihm das Gefühl gebend, nicht über ihm zu stehen. Ja, er verlangte Stolz, Disziplin und Kampflust. Allerdings nur soweit, dass niemand seine Kraft überstieg und das würde auch niemand, da Vegeta viel zu hart trainierte. Niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen. Oft brachte er sich an seine äußersten Grenzen, dachte er, bis er eines besseren belehrt wurde und ständig seinen Horizont erweiterte.

Ohne einen Soldaten eines Blickes zu würdigen, blieb er vor ihnen stehen und sah bewusst zu zwei großgewachsenen Kriegern, die verwundert aufsahen. Gleichwohl fassten sie sich recht schnell und fanden in ihre eigentliche Haltung zurück. Ja, sie sollten sich ruhig Gedanken machen, weswegen er die beiden während des Appells ansah. Vegeta genoss es, den Ruf eines kaltblütigen Regenten inne zu halten und den Respekt, der ihm gebührte, zu erhalten.

Er ließ Nappa vortreten, der die Aufgaben und jeweiligen Punkte des einzelnen Tages vortrug, ehe er die Pergamentrolle zurück in seine Panzerung schob.

Ohne Kakarott und Radditz noch einmal anzusehen, verschwand Vegeta im Innern des Palastes und steuerte das Beraterzimmer an, in das er sich zurückzog. Seine behandschuhten Fingerspitzen fuhren wenige Millimeter über der polierten Tischplatte entlang, bis er seinen Platz am Ende der Tafel erreichte und sich ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl niederließ. Wie oft hatte er hier schon die letzten Jahre gesessen? Unzählige Male. Oft fand er sich zwischen streitenden Beratern wieder, was ihn das ein oder andere Mal in den Wahnsinn trieb und er diese hitzigen Diskussionen dank seiner Unberechenbarkeit unterbrechen konnte.

Wo blieben sie nur? Er hatte Nappa ein deutliches Zeichen gegeben und er wusste, dass Vegeta ungern wartete. Ungeduldig tippten die Finger seiner linken Hand auf die Tischplatte, während seine rechte Hand sein Kinn stützte. Es vergingen zehn Minuten, ehe es an dem Tor klopfte und er die Ankömmlinge mürrisch herein bat.

Na endlich! Zwar wusste er auch, dass das Gras nicht schneller wuchs, wenn man daran zog, aber... Scheiße, er war zu neugierig.

Vegeta lehnte sich angespannt nach vorne und sah ihnen zu, wie sie ebenfalls den Tisch umrundeten. Bevor sie sich auf die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze setzten, begrüßten und verbeugten sie sich vor ihrem König und die unsicheren Auren Radditz' und Kakarotts _schwebten_ unheilvoll durch den Raum, wie Vegeta auffiel.

Es brach förmlich aus ihm heraus, als sie ihn ansahen. „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, weswegen ich euch habe rufen lassen?", eröffnete Vegeta das Gespräch – neutral, völlig unverbindlich. So, um ihnen gleichzeitig aber mitzuteilen, dass das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Ja, seinen Worten, so ruhig sie auch klangen, die gewisse Schärfe zu verleihen, war eine seiner vielen Königsdisziplinen.

„Majestät, uns ist es unbekannt", ergriff Radditz das Wort.

Mit zusammengefalteten Hände lauschte er den Worten von Radditz. Nur ab und zu schwang sein Kopf in Kakarotts Richtung, der, sobald Vegeta seinen Blick suchte, nur zustimmend nickte. Nun, zwar kannte er Radditz, sowie Kakarott, recht gut, da sie zusammen die Elite-Ausbildung in jungen Jahren absolvierten, doch er würde ihnen nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sie sich alles erlauben konnten. Nein, er durfte ihnen nicht einmal den kleinen Finger reichen – niemandem. Niemand hatte etwas von ihm zu erwarten, denn er war der König der Saiyajins. Sein Wort war Gesetz, denn sein Beraterstab bestand, ebenso wie sein Umhang an seinen Schulterflügeln, nur aus obligatorischen Gründen.

„Vegeta", begann Kakarott besser gelaunt als sein Bruder. „Was hältst du davon", erzählte er vergnügt, mit einem breiten Grinsen, und einem erhobenem Zeigefinger weiter, „wenn du uns einfach sagst, was los ist?" Begeistert von seiner Idee, hoben sich amüsiert seine Mundwinkel. Nur kurz sah er zu Radditz, der mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengekniffenen Augen ihm gegenüber saß.

„Hm, das wäre eine Möglichkeit, in der Tat. _Gerne_ komme ich dem nach." Man sah, _wie gerne_ er diesem Umstand nachkam. „Wisst ihr", gravitätisch legte er seinen Umhang, der sich widerspenstig um eines seiner Beine schlingen wollte, zur Seite, bevor er fortfuhr, „ich war gestern Abend mit Nappa unterwegs und wir haben eine sehr interessante Entdeckung gemacht. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was wir gefunden haben?"

„Nein, Majestät." Sorgenfalten hatten sich auf Radditz' Stirn gebildet. Seine Handinnenflächen wurden feucht, sein Herz stand kurz vor einer Explosion.

„Nicht?" Vegeta pausierte, ehe er nun derjenige war, der sich – wie Kakarott zuvor – amüsiert in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte, seine Arme auf den Lehnen platzierte und einen bedeutsamen Ausdruck an den Tag legte. „Das ist schade. Das zeigt mir, wie wenig ihr doch wisst, denn ich habe eure _Schwester_ gesehen." Oh, er behielt die beiden Brüder wachsam im Auge. Radditz versteifte sich zunehmend und Kakarotts Augen wurden riesig.

„Was?", entfuhr es Letzterem. „Sie war draußen? Aber..." Hilfesuchend sah er zu Radditz, dessen Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten. Wüsste Kakarott es nicht besser, würde er denken, Rauch stieg aus der Nase seines Bruders.

„Ach, ihr wisst nichts davon? Nun, so überrascht, wie ihr es seid, war ich auch, als Nappa mir sagte, dass es sich dabei um eure Schwester handelt."

Er kannte Radditz' Begründung, weshalb er auf Vegetas letzten Satz nicht einging. „Vegeta, wir haben ihr das ausdrücklich untersagt." Kakarott kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und noch immer unternahm sein Bruder nichts dergleichen, um die Situation zu kitten oder zu besänftigen. Vegeta dagegen schien recht amüsiert zu sein, was ihn wiederum verwunderte. „Sie ist noch jung und vielleicht will sie einfach nur den Planeten erkunden. Wir haben sie zwar über die Gefahren aufgeklärt, aber sie ist recht neugierig und -"

„- und so völlig ohne Kampfkraft, ja? Wolltest du das sagen? Ich war erstaunt, das gebe ich zu. Was mich allerdings noch mehr verwundert, ist ihre äußere Erscheinung. Sie unterscheidet sich signifikant von unserem Aussehen. Wieso?" Er war gespannt auf ihre Antworten und er hoffte, dass die Ausrede, sie wäre ihres Alters wegen so, nur ein billiger Vorwand war. Aber ja, spezifisch nach ihrem Alter konnte er auch nicht fragen, aber viel jünger konnte sie nicht sein. Vegeta war einundzwanzig und führte sich auch nicht so auf. Nein, er hob sich stattdessen durch seine Kampfkraft von der Masse ab – ähnlich wie sie... Auch sie stach deutlich aus der Masse hervor... Er würde sämtliche Informationen aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm es für gewöhnlich tat. Aber nicht nur ihre Haare hatten sein Interesse auf eine bizarre Art geweckt, sondern auch ihre gesamte Erscheinung, ihr Körper und ihre völlig andere – völlig untypische – Saiyajin Art. Aufgrund ihrer erbärmlichen und nicht vorhandenen Kampfkraft war er umso interessierter, wozu sie zu gebrauchen war.

„Wir wissen nicht, weshalb ihre Haare und die Farbe ihres Schweifs von unseren abweichen. Wir haben das auch nie in Frage gestellt, Majestät." Radditz fand zurück zu seiner Stimme, wohl wissend, dass das Gespräch damit nicht enden würde.

Aufmerksam hatte Vegeta zugehört, doch trotz allem erhielt er keine Antwort, die seine Neugier stillen konnte. „Wann wurde Bardock mit dem Fluch belegt?" Ob es damit zusammenhing? Vielleicht wurde der Fluch über die Genetik weiter getragen und setzte sich in dem Saiyajin Weib fest? Aber dann hätte Bardock sicher auch eine andere Haarfarbe angenommen, oder? Oder? Oder lag es an der Mutter?

Vegeta kochte innerlich, weil er keine Erklärung fand.

„Vor acht Jahren. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass das damit hätte zusammenhängen können?"

Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass Kakarott ihn duzte, solange dieser auch wusste, wo dessen Platz war. Nun, vielleicht war die Farbe ihrer Haare und ihres Schweifs wirklich nur eine üble Laune der Natur gewesen. „Nun, Kakarott. Du scheinst gar nicht so dumm zu sein, wie ich bisher dachte." Dass dieser Idiot seinen noch nicht ausgesprochenen Zusammenhang so schnell erfasste, überraschte Vegeta doch etwas. Vergnügt verschränkte der König seine Arme vor der Brust und schmunzelte innerlich. Kakarott war, trotz seiner enormen Kampfkraft, genauso anders – immer von Güte und Humor umgeben. Vegeta fand es zum Kotzen, doch ab und zu bescherte genau diese Art ihm oftmals den einen oder anderen Lacher.

„Danke Vegeta!" Fast wollte er, im Eifer des Gefechts und eines drohenden Lachanfalls, ihm genau dasselbe sagen. Doch er schloss seinen Mund gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe er den Zorn von Vegeta auf sich ziehen konnte.

Argwöhnisch hob der Angesprochene die Augenbraue. Bedankte sich dieser Narr gerade für seine Beleidigung? Hach, es war schon herrlich, wenn sich diese Figuren auch tatsächlich noch dafür bedankten. Wenigstens etwas, das seine Stimmung - trotz seiner unermüdlichen Neugier, die mit keiner Silbe befriedigt wurde - hob. „Fein, dann zurück auf eure Posten." Erst als beide Krieger aufgestanden waren, erhob sich auch Vegeta – der es ganz und gar missbilligte, wenn jemand hinter ihm war – und folgte ihnen aus dem Zimmer, ehe sich ihre Wege trennten.

Als Radditz sich sicher war, außer Hörweite zu sein, packte er seinen Bruder am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die harte Wand. „Was soll das, Kakarott? Wie benimmst du dich deinem König gegenüber? Und außerdem, wieso war Bulma wieder draußen?"

Radditz war im Herzen ein guter Saiyajin, davon war Kakarott überzeugt, aber er zeigte diese Seite nicht mehr. Er hatte von heute auf morgen damit aufgehört. Seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht hatte er sich grundlegend verändert. Offensichtlich, weil er seit diesem Zeitpunkt das Oberhaupt der Familie war und sich die Aufgabe, diese zu schützen, zu Herzen nahm. Aber das war vielleicht der Fehler. „Radditz, ich behandle Vegeta wie es einem König gebührt und jetzt komm runter. Und deine Schwester kannst du, Bruderherz, nicht ewig isolieren. Bulma ist kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Kakarott, doch! Genau das ist sie. Sie ist unsere kleine Schwester, geht das in deinen Schädel?" Mit der flachen Hand zog er ihm einen Schlag über den Kopf. „Vielleicht bringt das deine Gehirnzellen zum Laufen. Sie weiß, dass sie nachts das Haus nicht verlassen soll. Noch schlimmer ist, dass sie aufgefallen ist."

Wahnsinn, der Schlag saß. „Ich bitte dich doch nur, sie nicht weiter einzusperren. Deine Enge wird sie immer wieder nach draußen treiben. Erinnere dich, wir waren genauso. Wenn Vater uns etwas verboten hat, wollten wir umso mehr dem nachgehen. Bulma ist genauso. Hey", fuhr er aufmunternd und einem Schlag auf Radditz' Rücken fort, „das ist doch positiv. So hat sie wenigstens etwas mit uns gemeinsam, wenn ihre Kampfkraft schon gen Null geht, hm?"

Mit gekräuselten Lippen und geballten Fäusten wandte er sich ab. Ja, eine _wunderbare_ und _überragende_ Gemeinsamkeit, die ihr mit Sicherheit in jeglicher Lebenslage von Nutzen wäre - na klar! Er musste andererseits einsehen, dass Kakarott recht hatte. Womöglich trieb er sie mit seiner _Fürsorge_ , die oft in Befehlen ausartete, noch weiter weg. Aber das geschah, weil er befürchtete, sie irgendwann zu verlieren. Noch immer suchten ihn die Erinnerungen heim, als einer der Saiyajins über sie herfiel. Bis heute wusste er nicht, wer sie bedrängte, wer kurz davor war, ihr Leid zuzufügen und er gab sich bis heute die Schuld, die Aura seiner Schwester, in ihren schwersten Stunden, nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Erst als er ihren lauten Schrei unweit des Hauses hörte, eilte er zu ihr. Doch er fand nur sie kauernd am Boden vor und seitdem hatte sie nie wieder ein Wort über diesen Vorfall verloren.

Außerdem behagte es ihm nicht, dass sie Vegeta aufgefallen war. Er hatte gute Gründe, Bulma vom Königshaus fernzuhalten. Auch war es beabsichtigt, nicht über Bulma in der Gegenwart des Königs zu reden – es war ein stilles Abkommen zwischen Kakarott und ihm. Dass sie außerhalb der Stadt, in einem kleinen Haus lebten, erleichterte es ihm, Bulma vor Vegeta und anderen Saiyajins zu verbergen, denn er selbst wusste, wie gierig – vor allem in Vollmondnächten – sie wurden und ihre Triebe befriedigen wollten.

„Vielleicht hast du recht." Seine Hand fuhr über seinen Stiernacken und er blickte zur Decke hinauf.

„Du musst sie ja nicht direkt auf die Saiyajins in der Stadt loslassen", grinste er, als sie gemeinsam nach draußen gingen, „aber lass sie wenigstens in den Wald. Du weißt, wie vernarrt sie in die Tierwelt ist. Oder erlaube ihr wenigstens zu Chichi zu gehen – alleine." Chichi war die beste Freundin von Bulma und Kakarott war sich sicher, dass das auch für seinen Bruder zu verkraften war, da Chichi nicht unweit ihres Hauses wohnte.

„Mal sehen!" Erst als Kakarott ihn nicht mehr ansah, ließ Radditz das Schmunzeln zu. Sein Bruder war tatsächlich nicht so einfältig. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Schlossgarten, um sich auf ihre Posten zu begeben.


	2. Wer Wind sät, wird Sturm ernten

_Eines Tages wird alles gut sein, das ist unsere Hoffnung. Heute ist alles in Ordnung, das ist unsere Illusion._

 _\- Voltaire_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel zwei -**

 **Wer Wind sät, wird Sturm ernten**

Summend lag Bulma bäuchlings im Gras hinter dem Haus und lauschte dem Wind, der durch die Bäume jagte. Sie überlegte, wie sie den Gravitationsraum weiter ausstaffieren konnte und sah hinüber zu der Kapsel. Es war eine alte Flugkapsel, die sie zu einer Art Trainingsraum umfunktioniert hatte. Dafür, dass ihr Interesse im Kampf so niedrig war, zeigte sie umso größeres Interesse gegenüber des technischen Handwerks. Ihre Pergamente, die sich zuhauf in ihrem Zimmer ansammelten, waren vollgeschrieben mit Notizen und Skizzen, weiteren Ideen und Vorstellungen.

Sie war schon soweit, dass sie die Schwerkraft auf 60g stellen konnte. Gerne hätte sie diese noch weiter ausgebaut. Auch wollte sie noch andere Spiele für Kakarott und Radditz einbauen, damit sie irgendwann noch stärker oder vielleicht zum Super-Saiyajin wurden – Radditz' Lieblingslegende. Ein unbesiegbarer Krieger, eingetaucht in goldenes Licht und einer avantgardistischen, hochstehenden, goldenen Frisur. Diese Legende hatte er ihr immer zum Einschlafen erzählt.

Auch sinnierte sie darüber, wieso dieser Planet von Tyrannei geprägt war. Vegeta-Sei zeigte in der Tier- und Pflanzenwelt seine schönste Seite, während sich die hässliche Seite in vielen Gesichtern der Saiyajins widerspiegelte. Ob das so sein musste? Wurde demnach die Waage im Gleichgewicht gehalten? Vielleicht. Vielleicht konnte nur dadurch eine Symbiose gebildet werden? Sie riss einen Grashalm aus der Erde und fragte sich, wie es wäre, wenn sie zur schönen Seite Vegeta-Seis gehörte – ohne Wurzeln, wie dieser Halm, und ohne Tyrannei.

Jäh wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie etwas abseits einen Vogel, der in den prächtigsten Farben schimmerte, entdeckte und ihr Interesse weckte. Fasziniert von der Schönheit, kam Bulma auf die Beine und wollte sich ihm langsam nähern, bis sie eine Aura spüren konnte. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um, woraufhin der Vogel ebenfalls aufgeschreckt in die Lüfte stieg und verschwand.

„Nein, warte!", rief sie hinterher und stoppte ihren Lauf.

Mist!

Sicher waren nur Kakarott und Radditz nach Hause gekommen. Und deswegen erschrak sie und vertrieb den Vogel, der... Moment, dieser saß doch viel weiter weg, als dass er hätte ihr Aufschrecken bemerken können. Ob sie tatsächlich miteinander verbunden waren? Höchstwahrscheinlich. Wieder versuchte sie die Aura zu spüren, immer intensiver, immer eindringlicher, bis sie nervös die Augen öffnete. Nein, das waren weder Kakarott noch Radditz. In diesem Moment war sie für ihre Urinstinkte dankbar, wo sie diese doch sonst eher als hinderlich empfand.

Nun, sie war zwar schwach, aber nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie rannte zur Hauswand, an welche sie ihren Rücken presste, um sich dort entlang zu schleichen und vor dem Haus nachzusehen. Sie hatte sich eine der losen Holzlatten gegriffen und sah um die Ecke, doch niemand war zu sehen. Wie kurios. Bulma blickte über ihre Schulter, doch auch hinter ihr verbarg sich niemand.

Sollte sie sich etwa getäuscht haben und war, wenn sie ihren Instinkten folgte, eine totale Katastrophe? Oft überlegte sie bitter, ob sie aus diesem einzigen, banalen Grund so selten das Haus verlassen durfte. Schämte sich Radditz für sie? Es konnte ja nur so sein. Selbst Chichi, die ein Jahr jünger als sie war, durfte in die Stadt. Doch feinfühlig wie Chichi war, hielten sich ihre Erzählungen über die Stadt in Grenzen.

Ihre Sinne mussten sie hinterhältig getäuscht haben, denn vor ihr lag nichts als die Einöde. „Ich hätte beschwören können, etwas gespürt zu haben." Gerade wollte sie die Latte zurück auf den Boden legen und -

„Deine Sinne haben dich nicht getäuscht."

So schnell, wie sich ein Feuer ausbreiten konnte, hatte Bulma sich mit dem Holz in der Hand umgedreht, bereit, jederzeit zuzuschlagen. Schon während ihrer Drehung holte sie aus, doch ihr Schlag wurde präzise abgefangen. Oh nein! Anscheinend war sie viel zu langsam.

Mit großen Augen sah sie zum Boden und erkannte weiße Stiefel. Ihre Blick glitt höher. Muskulöse Beine, verdeckt von einem schwarzen Kampfanzug, erschienen vor ihr, woraufhin ihr Körper zu zittern anfing. Ihre Augen überflogen einen weiß goldenen Brustpanzer. Sie wanderten nach rechts, wo sie deutlich sehen konnte, wie ein muskelbepackter Arm, dessen Hand, die in einen weißen Handschuh gehüllt war, ihre Holzlatte mit festem Griff hielt.

Nein, nein, nein!

Sie traute sich gar nicht nach oben zu sehen, aber sie zwang sich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ängstlichem Blick, sah sie in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der sie um einen Kopf überragte und argwöhnisch zu ihr hinab sah. Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie Obsidian und seine schwarzen Haare waren wie eine lodernde Flamme nach oben gestellt.

„Wolltest du mich wirklich damit schlagen?", fragte er mit einem zynischen Unterton, ohne seine Augenbraue zu senken. „Nun." Ruckartig hatte er ihr das Holz aus der Hand gerissen, um es achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. „Das war unklug oder begrüßt du jeden so?" Er war doch tatsächlich noch in diesem Leben überrascht worden. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sie aus der Luft beobachtet, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, seine Aura nicht länger zu unterdrücken. Veranlasst durch ihre schreckhafte Art, entschied er sich, auf den Boden zu kommen und sich ihr von hinten zu nähern. Dass sie ernsthaft glaubte, ihn oder jemand anderen mit einer brüchigen Holzlatte niederschlagen zu können, empfand er als äußerst humorvoll.

Was noch viel beeindruckender war, war, wie schön sie aus der Nähe aussah. Gestern Abend hatte er nur ihr Profil ausmachen können, aber jetzt, jetzt wurde er mit ihren blauen Augen konfrontiert, die vor lauter Schreck geweitet waren und er sogar die Pupillen zittern sehen konnte. „Du redest nicht viel, kann das sein?", lachte er auf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. Als er einen Schritt auf zuging, entschied sich auch das Weib einen Schritt zu wagen, doch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Was willst du? Verschwinde!" Nein, zur Salzsäule würde sie nicht erstarren. Erstaunt über ihren neu gewonnenen Mut, versuchte sie auch das Zittern zu unterbinden. Mit wachsamen Augen stellte sie fest, dass er ebenfalls das Emblem des Königshauses trug, wie Kakarott und Radditz es auf ihren Uniformen trugen, um jedem Angreifer – so erklärten sie es ihr – direkt zu symbolisieren, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Auch der Saiyajin vor ihr musste ein Krieger des Königs sein.

Wobei... Sie alle waren irgendwie die Krieger des Königs, der die stärksten Krieger jedoch um sich scharte, um in dessen königlicher Armee zu dienen.

„Meine Brüder kommen jeden Moment nach Hause", drohte sie ihm an und ihr fiel auf, dass – sobald sie einen Schritt nach hinten setzte – er einen nach vorne trat. Er war keinesfalls eingeschüchtert, sondern schien sich noch dazu erdreisten zu wollen, sich über sie lustig zu machen. „Und sie sehen es gar nicht gerne, wenn sich jemand Fremdes um unser Haus schleicht!", informierte sie ihn siegessicher und immer wieder nach hinten blickend, um rechtzeitig einem Hindernis auszuweichen.

„Ist das so?" Sein Lachen wurde lauter.

„Ja, _das_ ist so. An deiner Stelle würde ich lieber zusehen, dass ich Land gewinne."

„Ich bin aber nicht an deiner Stelle und darüber hinaus hoffe ich, du bewachst so lange – in der Zeit, in der deine Brüder abwesend sind – nicht das Haus? Wenn doch, sollten sich deine Brüder ernsthafte Sorgen um ihr Hab und Gut machen", spottete Vegeta. Das Weib kannte ihn nicht, aber woher auch? Er mischte sich nicht unters Volk, er zeigte sich seinem Volk selten. Dazu hatte er schlichtweg auch gar keine Zeit, weil er immer trainieren oder sich mit streitenden Beratern herumschlagen musste.

Bulma hatte dagegen ganz andere Sorgen und Gedanken. Sie sah relativ schnell ein, dass sie chancenlos war, weswegen sie ihre Beine in die Hand nahm und ins Haus flüchten wollte. Doch noch ehe sie die Tür erreichte, war der Saiyajin vor ihr erschienen. Er schwebte mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden, um sie anscheinend noch mehr zu demütigen.

„Weglaufen ist feige", feixte Vegeta ihr entgegen. Das Spiel mit ihr erheiterte ihn immens. Auch ihre Doppelzüngigkeit amüsierte ihn bis jetzt. Nachdem mehrere Sekunden verstrichen waren, erwartete er gar nicht mehr, dass sie antwortete, weswegen er das Wort erneut ergriff. „Sollen wir das Spiel weiterspielen oder gibst du auf? Und deine Brüder", fuhr er höhnisch fort, „werden sicher erfreut sein, mich zu sehen."

Aha? Handelte es sich hierbei um einen Kompagnon, wie dieser Nappa, der Radditz manchmal besuchte? „Und wer bist du? Arbeitest du mit ihnen zusammen im Palast?" Ihre Stimme klang nicht fest, sondern eher... ängstlich und scheu. Verdammter Mist! Unsicher wahrte sie den Blickkontakt, was ihr außerordentlich schwer fiel, aber irgendwie musste sie diesem Fremden Paroli bieten.

„Nein, sie arbeiten für mich!"

Bulma fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser und Eiswürfeln über den Kopf geschüttet. Vor ihr sollte König Vegeta stehen? Das hätte jeder sagen können. Auf der anderen Seite würde sich sicher niemand wagen, die Identität des Königs zu stehlen, da er nicht gerade für seine Gnade bekannt war. Viel mehr war er für seine Brutalität und seine Entschlossenheit bekannt. „Ihr... Ihr seid... König... _König Vegeta_?", ächzte sie und sicherte ihr Gleichgewicht, indem sie eine Hand auf die kahle Fassade der Hauswand stützte.

„Bingo!" Mit Genugtuung sah er zu, wie die Gesichtsfarbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Besser wäre es, wenn sie vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen wäre, aber ihr Anblick war für den Moment Balsam genug.

„Majestät?", erklang es hinter Vegeta, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und in das schockierte Gesicht von Radditz blickte. Mit einem Affenzahn war er an Vegeta vorbei gestürmt, was ein unheilvolles Aufbäumen seines Umhangs verursachte, und schnappte sich Bulma, die er zu sich heran zog, sodass sie auf den Zehenspitzen stand. „Was tust du hier, Bulma? Was soll das?", zischte er aggressiv.

Ihre Steifheit hatte sie unter Vorbehalt ihrer Unsicherheit dem König gegenüber schnell überwunden, nachdem ihr Bruder sie wie ein wild gewordenes Tier überfiel. „Ich... Ich habe nichts getan, Radditz!", erwiderte sie genauso aggressiv und stemmte ihre Hände gegen die Brust ihres Bruders, um sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Ich war hinterm Haus!", bekräftigte sie.

„Und gestern Abend? Du hast dich wieder aus dem Haus geschlichen, obwohl ich dir das ausdrücklich verboten habe!", fauchte er unermüdlich. Er war so wütend. Er war wütend auf Bulma, auf sich und Kakarott! Bulma brachte ihn vor dem König in Bredouille, weil er nicht in der Lage war, seine kleine Schwester in Schach zu halten. Auf Kakarott war er wütend, weil er den Ernst der Lage nicht sah und alles bagatellisierte und auf sich, weil er zu spät nach Hause gekommen war. All das waren tiefe Demütigungen, die an seinem Stolz nagten, weil er seine eigenen Erwartungen nicht erfüllte.

„Radditz, lass sie runter", flüsterte Kakarott, der zu seinem Bruder aufschloss und gegen dessen Schulter tippte. „Du tust ihr weh." Er sah über seine Schulter, zurück zu Vegeta, der genervt und mit verschränkten Armen die Szenerie beobachtete.

„Halt dich da raus, Kakarott!" Die Wut umnachtete ihn, als er seinen Bruder inbrünstig zur Seite stieß. Er setzte Bulma auf den Boden zurück, um sie im gleichen Moment an der Schulter zu packen und ins Haus zu führen. Er wollte sich vor dem König nicht noch mehr die Blöße geben, indem er sich von seiner Schwester vorführen ließ. Trotz der Wut, war er dennoch angewidert über sein Handeln, als er Bulma ins obere Geschoss brachte und sie in ihr Zimmer verbannte. Gott, merkte sie nicht, dass er sie beschützen wollte? Konnte oder wollte sie das nicht sehen?

Natürlich war er ihr gegenüber hart und distanziert, aber Bulma war so anders. Sie war etwas besonderes und trug keine Aggressionen in sich – wie die Mutter der dreien. Auch ihre Mutter war eine gütige Saiyajin, deren Feinfühligkeit sie an Bulma weitervererbte. Bulma trat dieser gefährlichen und gewalttätigen Welt zu offenherzig entgegen. Ihr großes Herz und ihre Güte waren in dieser Welt zu fatal und Radditz wusste, dass man diese Gabe, die Bulma in sich trug und ihren unkonventionellen Charakter so abstrakt von den anderen unterschied, mit Füßen treten würde, sollte jemals jemand erfahren, wie herzlich sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Er erhoffte sich zu einem kleinen Teil, dass seine Distanz zu ihr, Bulma wenigstens etwas abhärten konnte. Er tat es um ihretwillen. Nicht, um seinen angekratzten Stolz aufzupolieren. Es tat ihm innerlich weh, sie so zu sehen.

„Wieso hast du das Haus verlassen, Bulma?" Niedergeschlagen hielt er sich seinen Kopf und schnaufte die angestaute Luft nach außen. Seine Stimme klang wieder ruhig und normal.

So wütend, wie eben, hatte sie Radditz - in ihrer Gegenwart - nur einmal erlebt und das lag bereits zwei Jahre zurück. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu ihrem Bruder und spürte die Bettkante in ihren Kniekehlen. „Weil ich raus wollte. Ich bin so gerne draußen, wie du trainierst, Radditz. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?", wisperte sie und wischte sich beschämt die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Du bist schon mittags draußen", murmelte er reserviert zurück und schloss seine Augen, während er gegen die Tür lehnte und seine Arme verschränkte. „Abends will ich, dass du im Haus bleibst. Es ist zu gefährlich. Du kannst dich nicht wehren." Wieder diese fiesen Erinnerungen, die seinen Hass schürten, woraufhin er sich von der Wand abstieß, zu seiner Schwester aufschloss und sie grob an den Schultern packte. „Soll ich dich auch noch verlieren?", brüllte er sie an.

Bulma sah die Ängste. Nur ihr und Kakarott offenbarte er – wenn auch nur selten – seine Gefühle. Noch immer hatte er die Trauer nicht verarbeitet und er war zu stolz, dies zuzugeben. Ihm war es nicht gestattet, Schwäche zu zeigen, wodurch er die Trauer in sich hinein fraß. Sie verstand auch diese Angst, die er um sie hatte, aber sie konnte doch nicht für immer im oder hinter dem Haus bleiben. Nachdem er sie losließ, war es Bulma, deren Hand beruhigend auf Radditz' muskulösem Arm landete. „Es tut mir leid. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns streiten, Radditz."

„Dann fang an, mir endlich zu gehorchen! Ich gewähre dir rauszugehen." Sofort sah er, wie sich ihr Blick erhellte. „Aber nur, bis die Sonne noch nicht den Horizont berührt hat. Und um mir zu beweisen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, solltest du dich jetzt zu Chichi aufmachen, hm?" Der Zorn löste sich und ihm war überhaupt nicht wohl dabei, aber Kakarott behielt recht. Er konnte Bulma nicht an das Haus fesseln – sie musste unter die anderen Saiyajins, so unwohl er sich dabei auch fühlte. Ohne Bulma in den Arm zu nehmen, wollte er ihr Zimmer verlassen, doch hielt sie ihn zurück.

„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" Gespielt betroffen, landete ihre Hand über ihrem Herzen. Viel zu glücklich war sie, um weiterhin sauer auf Radditz zu sein. Gut, sie konnte ihnen sowieso nichts nachtragen, ging ihr verschmitzt auf.

Mit wissendem Blick und einem anmaßenden Grinsen, drehte er sich um. Bulma wusste, wie er seine Ankündigung meinte. Abermals hielt sie ihn zurück.

„Bekommt ihr Ärger, weil _er_ da ist?" Die Freude, die eben noch in ihrem Gesicht ruhte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen machte sich Besorgnis in ihren blauen Augen breit.

„Nein." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen, schloss ihre Tür und trat in die Küche, in der Vegeta und Kakarott saßen. Sorgsam zog er einen der Stühle zurück und setzte sich Vegeta gegenüber. Ihm war es unangenehm, dass er in seinem Haus saß. Keine Ahnung, wieso das so war.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Radditz schluckte. „Natürlich, Majestät." Er war ein Hüne und kuschte vor Vegeta. Aber wer tat das nicht? Wer tat das bitte nicht? Er war schließlich der König und der stärkste Saiyajin im Universum. Gegen ihn waren Kakarott und er doch nur kleine Fische, trotz ihrer Ausbildung.

„Sie beruhigt sich wieder", mischte sich Kakarott ein, als er drei Gläser und einen Bocksbeutel aus dem Schrank herausnahm. „Willst du auch was?", wollte er von Vegeta wissen, der stumm und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ablehnte. „Dann nicht", lachte der schlanke Saiyajin und wandte sich an seinen Bruder, nachdem er das überflüssige Glas zurückstellte. „Mehr für uns, Radditz." Um dem Ganzen noch eins draufzusetzen, ließ er vergnügt und frivol seine Augenbrauen nach oben und unten tanzen.

Vegeta sah indessen aus dem Fenster, direkt auf die alte Raumkapsel, die völlig ramponiert hinter dem Haus stand. „Was macht ihr mit der Kapsel?" Interessiert zeigte er aus dem Fenster. Es musste sich um eine alte Kapsel, die während der Schlacht mit Freezer eingesetzt worden war, handeln. „Sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

Während Kakarott ihm erklärte, dass Bulma daran arbeitete und irgendeinen Trainingsraum für sie darin konzipierte, sah er Vegetas Interesse stetig steigen. Es machte Radditz Angst, wie der König sich für Bulma interessierte und die Kapsel als Vorwand benutzte. Schließlich war Vegeta kein dummer Saiyajin – im Gegenteil. Nicht nur seine Kraft war unbeschreiblich, sondern auch seine Intelligenz ragte ins Unermessliche. Und Radditz ahnte, was auf ihn zukommen würde; früher oder später. Er würde Bulma als Dienerin einfordern. Auch das war einer der Gründe, weswegen er Bulmas Existenz immer unter Verschluss halten wollte. Seine Schwester hatte ein besseres Leben verdient, als das Leben einer Dienerin zu fristen.

Begeistert erzählte Kakarott von der Leidenschaft und Hingabe zu Bulmas technischem Talent und Vegeta hörte stillschweigend zu. Einmal hob er die Augenbraue, ein anderes Mal flogen beide verwundert nach oben oder nur seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. Je nachdem, was Kakarott bereitwillig erzählte und Radditz musste es dulden. Himmel, sein kleiner Bruder war so naiv und doch dämlich zugleich. Sofern er einmal etwas gutes tat, folgten fünf weitere Taten, die alles wieder ins Wanken brachte. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

„Ich will diesen Raum haben", durchbrach Vegeta Kakarotts Erzählungen.

„Bulmas Raum? Oh, also soweit ich weiß", wollte Kakarott, sich am Kopf kratzend, erzählen, „ist sie noch gar nicht fertig, oder Radditz?" Ohne auf die Antwort seines Bruders zu warten, drehte er seinen Kopf zurück zu Vegeta. „Sie lässt ja noch nicht einmal uns in die Kapsel, damit wir uns das Ding ansehen können."

Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach, lugte Bulma mit dem Kopf um die Ecke. Vorsichtig und leise und trotz ihrer vergeblichen Versuche, ihre Aura ebenso zu löschen, wie es ihre Brüder konnten, wurde sie entdeckt. Vegeta war der erste, der sich umdrehte und zu ihr sah, gefolgt von Radditz.

„Ich gehe dann, ja Radditz?" Noch nie hatte sie den König gesehen und nun? Heute sah sie ihn zum ersten Mal und ihre Begegnung war... alles andere als standesgemäß. Er saß sogar in ihrem Haus, weswegen sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, ohne ihre Brüder vorzuführen. Aufgrund ihrer Unwissenheit, was die Etikette anbelangte, trat sie hervor, ohne die Küche zu betreten, um auf die Erlaubnis ihres Bruders zu warten.

„Denk dran", mahnte er sie. „Bevor die Sonne den Horizont berührt!"

„Ich werde pünktlich sein, versprochen." Zögernd winkte sie den Beiden zu, als Vegeta ebenfalls zu ihr sah. Kurz bevor sie sich umdrehte, räusperte sie sich. „Machts gut, Majestät." War das richtig? Verabschiedete man so einen König? Hilfe, sie wusste es nicht. Aber ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass ein König sich nicht dazu herabließ, sie genauso zu verabschieden, weshalb sie sich umdrehte und ging. Puh, zum Glück hatte sie nichts mit diesem oder einem anderen König zu tun. Diese ganze Hofknickserei und Verbeugerei wäre nichts für sie. Ständig hätte sie aufpassen müssen, nichts falsch zu machen. Die Prinzessinnen in ihren Märchenbüchern hatten ganz andere Eindrücke in ihr hinterlassen - dort war alles immer harmonisch.

Aber auch egal. Sie durfte ganz alleine zu Chichi! Konnte man das glauben? War Radditz gestürzt und hatte sich den Kopf angeschlagen? Ha, sicher war es Kakarott, der ihn ins Gebet nahm und sie bedankte sich still bei ihrem Bruder, dass er etwas für sie tat, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Sie hatte eben doch die besten Brüder der Welt. Und was würde Chichi sagen? Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass der König bei ihnen zuhause war?

Voller Freude ließ sie das Haus hinter sich und lief los. Einfach drauf los und so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten.

 **XxX**

„Sie ist anders", bemerkte Vegeta spitz und desinteressiert.

„Genau das macht sie auch so einzigartig", warf Kakarott vorsintflutlich in den Raum. Plötzlich verspürte er einen harten Tritt gegen sein Bein, woraufhin er sehen konnte, wie Radditz die Zähne bleckte.

Alleine für dieses Verhalten hätte er die beiden Trottel bluten lassen müssen. Dachten sie, er hätte ihre Attitüde und Haltung nicht bemerkt? Sie irrten sich gewaltig. Anscheinend hatten sie nichts gelernt, sonst wüssten sie, dass man – wenn man _alles_ sehen wollte – erst die Augen verschließen musste, so wie er es die ganze Zeit tat. Gleichgültig schlug er die Augen auf und ließ sie an seinem Wissen nicht teilhaben. „Wo waren wir? Stimmt, diese Kapsel. Sie ist weg, also." Auffordernd sah er seine Männer an, rückte den Stuhl zurück und wartete, dass man voran ging. „Radditz, ich will in die Kapsel. Nicht morgen, nicht nachher, sondern jetzt!" Seine Faust landete krachend auf dem Tisch und ein langer Riss entstand im Holz.

Folgsam stand der Angesprochene auf und führte seinen König in den Garten. Er gab den Zugangscode ein und die Luke öffnete sich. Er schaltete das Licht ein und vor ihm, Vegeta und Kakarott – der genüsslich in einen Apfel biss – erschien ein großes Armaturenbrett, bestückt mit mehreren Knöpfen, die gegen die alten ausgetauscht worden waren. Überrascht wagte Vegeta einen Schritt hinein und sah sich um. Seine Hand fuhr über die Knöpfe, ohne sie zu betätigen, bis ein Monitor in sein Blickfeld trat. „Ist das die Schwerkraftanzeige?"

„Sieht wohl so aus", entschied sich Kakarott schmatzend zu sagen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie schon so weit ist. Sie hat gar nichts erzählt. Oder hat sie dir etwas gesagt?", wollte er von seinem Bruder wissen.

„Nein."

„Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass eure Schwester diesen Raum gebaut hat? Einen Gravitationsraum?"

„Ja, du siehst ihn doch. Du stehst mittendrin." Kakarott besah sich nun ebenfalls die Knöpfe. Er verstand davon recht wenig, aber er wusste, Bulma würde – sobald der Raum benutzt werden konnte – ihm alles erklären. Bei seinem Glück würde der Raum noch in die Luft gehen, weswegen er auch nichts anfasste.

„Fein, dann schickt sie morgen zu mir." Vegeta drehte sich majestätisch um und blieb neben Radditz stehen.

„Mein König, ich glaube, Eure Techniker sind weitaus fortgeschrittener als Bulma." Raffiniert! Vegeta war clever, zu clever. Er hielt fest zu seinem König, das stand außer Frage. Nie würde er Vegeta hintergehen, aber Bulmas Wohl war ihm... Ja, es war ihm wichtiger, was er nie zugeben würde. „Sie bastelt eher in diesem Raum, statt wirklich etwas zu erfinden."

„Das stimmt, Vegeta. Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie mit achtzehn Jahren erfahrener ist, als deine Techniker." Kakarott schloss als letzter die Luke, ehe sie zur Haustür gingen.

Achtzehn war sie. Noch so jung... Noch so... unberührt und zerbrechlich. Sein Schweif, der um seine Hüften geschwungen war, zuckte bei den Gedanken leicht. „Davon würde ich mich gerne selbst überzeugen. Außerdem ist mein Werkzeuginventar bedeutend größer als eures. Wie viele g-Einheiten schafft der Raum?"

„Soweit ich weiß, sind es 40g? Oder waren es 80g?", antwortete Kakarott achselzuckend.

„Was? Ist das dein ernst?" Konsterniert hielt Vegeta an. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Wie sollte sie diese Anzahl erreichen? Die Kapsel würde dem Druck doch nie standhalten und dabei ließ Vegeta das fehlende Werkzeug unbeachtet. Sein Gravitationsraum schaffte es selbst nur bis 150g. Seitdem waren seine Techniker mit ihrem Latein am Ende.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Vegeta. Ich vermute es nur."

„Umso mehr beharre ich darauf, dass du sie morgen zu mir bringst, Kakarott! Sie soll meinen Raum verbessern und kann danach gehen", befahl Vegeta in einem Ton, der keine Widerworte duldete. Dass er sich auch immer wiederholen musste. Anscheinend hatte er diesen beiden Brüdern, ebenso wie Nappa, zu viele Freiheiten gewährt, weswegen sie dachten, sie könnten ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen, aber nein. Nicht mit ihm. Er war der König. Er konnte machen, was immer er wollte, ohne dass ihm jemand dazwischen funkte. Niemand, nicht einmal Kakarott, Radditz oder Nappa. Nein! _„Verstanden?"_

„Ja, ist ja gut", beschwichtigte Kakarott ihn mit erhobenen Armen. Du liebe Güte, was konnte der sauer werden. Vegetas Ton war um einige Grad kälter geworden, da war es besser, ihm das zu sagen, was er hören wollte. Aber auch ihn beschlich kein gutes Gefühl und es wurde nur noch mehr verstärkt, als er Radditz' schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. All die Jahre, die sie versucht hatten, Bulma zu schützen, weil sie wussten, wie die anderen Saiyajins auf weibliche reagierten, waren umsonst. Mist, sie hätten Bulma gegenüber ehrlich sein und ihr die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Sicher hätte sie Radditz' und seine Sorgen besser verstanden. Kakarott hätte wetten können, dass sie, wenn sie die Wahrheit gewusst hätte, nicht ein einziges Mal aus dem Fenster gestiegen wäre.

 **XxX**

Oh, Bulma sollte recht behalten. Chichi und sie hatten sich kringelig gekichert, als sie ihrer besten Freundin erzählte, dass der König gerade bei ihnen zuhause saß. Doch in einem Punkt waren sie sich uneinig. Chichi vertraute den Gerüchten und glaubte fest daran, dass der König ein hübscher Mann sei. Dabei fand Bulma ihn eher erschreckend und beängstigend. Er war ein Saiyajin, dem sie – wenn sie ihn öfter sehen müsste – mit Unbehagen entgegentreten würde.

Nein, sie hoffe darauf, irgendwann einen soliden und anständigen Saiyajin kennenzulernen. Auch darüber hatte sie mit Chichi gesprochen, woraufhin der schwarzhaarigen Saiyajin nur ein Mann einfiel und das war Yamchu! Der Name klang schon so... so weich und zart, dass sie diesen Yamchu gerne sofort und auf der Stelle kennengelernt hätte. Aber vermutlich müsste das noch warten, denn die Sonne begann sich bedrohlich nah dem Horizont zu nähern. Sie würde rennen müssen, denn fliegen konnte sie nicht. Chichi schaffte es zwar, sich wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden zu halten, doch höher schaffte auch sie es nicht.

Nachdem sie sich von Chichis Eltern verabschiedet hatte, rannte sie die Straße hinab, ohne den Blicken, die ihr zugeworfen wurden, Beachtung zu schenken. Erstens, sie hatte gar keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern und zweitens, sie hatte das schon alles erlebt – immer, wenn sie mit Radditz in der Stadt war. Dort hatten die Blicke förmlich an ihr gehaftet. Hier auf dem Land gab es nicht allzu viele Saiyajins, weswegen diese Blicke sie nicht einmal im Ansatz beunruhigen konnten.

Nur noch ein paar Meter trennten sie von zuhause und sie sah bereits das Haus und Radditz, wie er mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür stand und mit einem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden tippte. Schnaufend und sich die Hüfte haltend, kam sie vor ihrem Bruder an. „Ich... ich bin pünktlich, oder?", fragte sie ihn freudestrahlend. Doch das Lächeln auf ihren Zügen verschwand, als sie ihn nicht zurücklächeln sah.

„Geh ins Haus!", ordnete er an und Bulma sah erschrocken auf. Sie war doch pünktlich? Ehe sie ihm ins Haus folgte, sah sie um die Ecke und ja, verflucht. Sie war pünktlich! Die Sonne berührte noch nicht den Horizont. Was hatte Radditz demzufolge aus der Fassung gebracht?

„Radditz, die Sonne -"

„Sei still und geh nach oben. Du wirst Kleidung benötigen."

„Was?" Irritiert und perplex folgte Bulma ihrem Bruder in die Küche, in der auch Kakarott schweigend am Tisch saß. Sie sah den Riss, der sich durch das Holz des Tisches gefressen hatte und wich zurück. Dieser Riss war vorher noch nicht da... Sollte der König etwa sauer geworden sein? „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das willst du wissen?", brüllte Radditz auch schon los. „Du hast dir mit deiner eigenen Dummheit deine Zukunft eigenhändig ruiniert, Bulma. Das ist passiert und jetzt sieh zu, dass du nach oben kommst! Ich will dich heute Abend nicht mehr sehen!"

Fassungslos starrte das blauhaarige Mädchen zu ihrem Bruder hinauf, ehe ihr Blick den von Kakarott suchte. „Geh nach oben, Bulma", erwiderte auch er. Nur seine Stimme klang besorgter und sanftmütiger als die von Radditz. Hatten ihre Brüder Ärger bekommen, weil sie sich nicht standesgemäß verabschiedet hatte? Grundgütiger, sie hatte es gewusst...

„Radditz, ich -"

„Raus, Bulma! Geh, bevor ich mich vergesse! Deine Entschuldigung wird auch nichts ändern", brüllte der Saiyajin mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren, an denen Bulma, als sie noch klein war, immer zog und Radditz sie zur Strafe auf seine Schultern setzte, um mit ihr über die weiten Felder zu fliegen. Doch statt zu weinen, hatte Bulma immer herzhaft gelacht...

Tapfer hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück und lief um die Ecke, jedoch nicht die Treppe hinauf. Sie presste ihren Rücken gegen die Wand. Ihre Aura musste sie nicht löschen, da es nicht wichtig war. Den genauen Standort ihrer Person konnten sie nur mithilfe eines Scouters orten und keiner der beiden trug einen. Somit war es belanglos, wo sie sich befand.

Sie musste mehrere Minuten warten, bis Kakarott die Stille durchbrach. „Du warst zu hart. Das hättest du auch deutlich angenehmer sagen können, meinst du nicht?"

„Ach wirklich, Brüderchen? Wie denn? Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wie so vieles, das du vergisst, erinnere ich dich gerne daran: Ich bin _nicht_ der Saiyajin, der seine Gefühle – wie andere missratenen Saiyajins, deren Namen ich nicht nennen will – nach außen trägt."

„Redest du von mir?", wollte Kakarott pikiert wissen.

„Natürlich rede ich von dir." Seine Pranke landete auf einer Arbeitsplatte, die dem Druck nicht standhalten konnte und in sich zusammenbrach. „Du bist ein Krieger der königlichen Garde und trägst dein Herz auf der Zunge. Du bist weich geworden, Kakarott. Seit du diesen dämlichen Sturz hattest, erkenne ich dich nicht wieder. Du warst als Baby nie so!"

„Das hat aber nichts mit unserer momentanen Situation zu tun. Rede dich nur raus, Radditz. Du hättest ihr sagen müssen, dass sie morgen zu Vegeta soll, statt sie nach oben zu schicken und zum Sündenbock zu degradieren." Auch er war wütend. Natürlich war er das, aber Bulma die Schuld zu geben, war so ineffektiv wie ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. „Sie weiß doch gar nicht, was los war. Sie war pünktlich und alles, was du tust, ist sie anzuschreien. Bulma ist kein Kind mehr. Man kann sich mit ihr unterhalten, das _musst_ du endlich einsehen, Radditz!" Sein verzweifelter Appell an Radditz' Vernunft schien auf keinen fruchtbaren Boden zu fallen.

„Und du weißt, wieso ich das getan habe. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er Bulma gehen lässt? So dumm kannst selbst du nicht sein." Auch ihm stand es bis ganz oben. Vom Zorn getrieben, hatte er seinen Bruder am Kragen gepackt. „Du weißt genau, was das heißt. Wir wollten nie, dass sie zum Palast muss und jetzt erweisen sich all unsere Mühen als nutzlos. Alles war für die Katz'."

Niemand der beiden Männer bekam mit, wie sich ein Mädchen die Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlug und leise nach oben eilte. Sie hatte nur die Hälfte des Gesprächs mit anhören können, da sie zu verletzt war. Erst, als sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf ihrem Bett gelandet war, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Endlich konnte sie in ihr Kissen schluchzen, denn sie war alleine.

Wenn ein Baum fiel, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte, machte er dann ein Geräusch? Natürlich, rief ihr Verstand. Auch wenn niemand den Baum fallen sah, auch wenn ihn niemand fallen hörte, wusste zumindest der Baum, dass er gefallen war. Das Ausmaß war eben nur kleiner, da der Baum alleine war.

Bulma war der Baum gewesen... Sie war allein.

Aber das würde sie nicht akzeptieren und um ihren Brüdern nicht weiterhin zur Last zu fallen oder ihnen noch unnötigere Sorgen zu bereiten, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Radditz wollte sie sowieso nicht mehr sehen. Daher würde ihm ihr Entschluss sehr gelegen kommen. Ja, traurig musste sie feststellen, dass Radditz bestimmt froh wäre... Mit ihrem Ärmel wischte sie die Tränen fort und erhob sich aus ihrem Bett.


	3. Ein böses Erwachen

_Nur Pessimisten schmieden das Eisen, solange es noch heiß ist. Optimisten vertrauen darauf, dass es nicht erkaltet._

 _\- Peter Bamm_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel drei -**

 **Ein böses Erwachen**

Blindwütig hatte Bulma eine Tasche vom Schrank gezerrt und wahllos ihre Kleider und ihr Kissen hinein geworfen. Zwei ihrer Lieblingsbücher hatte sie ebenfalls dazu geschleudert. Zum Palast würde sie nicht gehen, wozu auch? Um sich zu entschuldigen? Das war grotesk und kam gar nicht in Frage. Sie hatte sich höflich verabschiedet. Zumal es gar keinen Unterschied gab. Oder war _König sein_ ein Grund, sich für etwas besseres zu halten? Tja, wenn er mit den gewöhnlichen Gepflogenheiten nicht umgehen konnte, hätte er auch nicht in die Einöde kommen müssen.

Als sie den Reißverschluss zuzog, blieb sie unschlüssig vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen und hob ein Bild hoch. Es war eines der letzten Bilder, das sie retten konnte, bevor Radditz mit ihr und Kakarott geflüchtet war, als Freezer die Stadt angriff und ihre Eltern dem König, Vegetas Vater, und seinen Soldaten zur Hilfe eilten – danach kamen sie nie wieder. Sie würden auch nicht wieder kommen, egal, wie sehr Bulma danach verlangte. Auf dem Foto waren ihre Eltern, ein deutlich jüngerer Radditz von acht Jahren, der stolz und mit geschwellter Brust vor seinem Vater stand und genauso mürrisch dreinblickte, wie heute auch. Daneben stand ein sechsjähriger Kakarott, der grinsend in die Kamera sah und eine zweijährige Bulma auf seinem Arm trug, während er mit einer Hand Bulmas kleine Hand nach oben hob, um mit ihr gemeinsam in die Kamera zu winken.

Mit dem Daumen strich sie über die Gesichter ihrer Eltern. „Ihr fehlt mir", schniefte sie und eine Träne tropfte auf das Glas. „ _Wieso_ bin ich so _anders_ , Mutter?"

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Nur das Lächeln ihrer Eltern half ihr gerade über all das hinwegzukommen. Vielleicht hatte Radditz recht. Sie war so leichtsinnig... Es hätte so vieles dabei passieren können und dabei waren es ihre Eltern, die für Radditz, Kakarott und sie gestorben waren, um sie zu beschützen. Und Bulma? Sie trat dieses Opfer mit Füßen.

Den Rahmen würde sie nicht brauchen, den sie unweigerlich danach von der Fotografie trennte und diese in ihrer Westentasche verschwinden ließ.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür und lauschte. Sie vernahm keine Stimme und der Flur lag im Dunkeln, woraus sie schloss, dass beide zu Bett gegangen waren. Somit war die Luft rein. Ob sie zu Chichi gehen sollte? Nein, bloß nicht. Dort würde man sie doch zuerst vermuten und sie daraufhin auslachen, weil sie zu feige war, sich nicht alleine in der Natur durchzuschlagen. Pah... Sie liebte die Natur. In ihr sah Bulma ihre Verbündete!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen warf sie die Tasche aus dem Fenster, ehe sie selbst die Ranke hinunterkletterte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr Zuhause, nachdem ihre Tasche geschultert war, drehte sie sich um und rannte los. Sie drehte sich kein weiteres Mal um, aus Angst, sie würde wieder zurückgehen.

Nein, das würde sie nicht wollen, weswegen sie auch stur geradeaus sah und die wenigen Häuser, die ihren Weg kreuzten, anstandslos hinter sich ließ und immer mehr in der Einöde und der Dunkelheit verschwand.

 **XxX**

Seit mindestens dreißig Minuten stand Radditz ratlos in Bulmas Zimmer und starrte auf ihr leeres Bett. Die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten ihre Matratze, doch dieses Mal kitzelten sie seine Schwester nicht aus dem Schlaf, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatten und Bulma sich darüber am Frühstückstisch empörte. Ob er noch immer hoffte, dass das alles ein Traum war und er gleich aufwachte? Ja, inständig hoffte er das, doch Kakarott nahm ihm die Illusion.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Kommst du?" Angezogen stand er in Bulmas Tür und sah seinen Bruder entschlossen an. Als er ihr Verschwinden bemerkte, wurde ihm speiübel und gedanklich gab er Radditz die Schuld daran. Wäre dieser Sturkopf einmal vernünftig...

„Nein", antwortete der ältere der beiden Brüder monoton.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich zum Palast? Wir müssen Bulma suchen." Auffordernd zeigte Kakarott zur Tür.

„Halt den Mund. Einer muss ja hingehen und zu Kreuze kriechen. Und da du dich entschieden hast, sie zu suchen, werde ich die Drecksarbeit erledigen", murrte Radditz stinksauer. Vegeta würde ihn in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Er würde ihn umbringen, weil Bulma es wagte, sich seinem Befehl zu widersetzen. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht auf ihn, Radditz, hörte. Nein, sie widersetzte sich auch Vegeta und Radditz wusste, dass das ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Zwar war er immer darauf bedacht, ihr Wohlergehen über alles zu stellen, doch hiermit, mit ihrer infantilen Rebellion, hatte sie eindeutig den Bock abgeschossen. „Sieh zu, dass du sie findest und zum Palast bringst. Wenn nicht, hoffe ich, dass sie sich gut genug versteckt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und flog auf dem direkten Weg zum Palast, um Schadensbegrenzung zu leisten.

„Ach, Bulma." Kakarott sah aus dem Fenster in die weite Ferne. „Du weißt nicht, in was du dich hineinmanövriert hast." Die Scouter der königlichen Garde durften nicht mit nach Hause genommen werden, weswegen er umherfliegen und darauf hoffen musste, ihre Aura irgendwann zu spüren - was die Suche zum Problem werden ließ. Der Planet war nicht klein und es gab so viele Plätze, so viele Verstecke... „Nein, ich darf keine Zeit verlieren." Mit diesem Satz flog auch Kakarott, durch das offene Fenster, in die Ferne.

Nur fünf Minuten später kam Radditz im Palast an, passierte arrogant die Tore und machte sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Er war kein Feigling, bei weitem nicht. Nein, er würde sich dem stellen, in was Bulma ihn eiskalt hinein geschubst hatte. Als er vor dem riesigen Portal ankam, stockte ihm kurz der Atem. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als durch das Portal zu gehen. Punkt!

Es würde nur schlimmer werden, wenn er wartete.

Zum letzten Mal atmete er aus, ehe er hart gegen das Tor klopfte und eintrat. Vegeta saß bereits auf seinem Thron und schien ihn zu erwarten. Oder er wartete darauf, dem morgendlichen Appell beizuwohnen. Radditz konnte darüber nur spekulieren. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, lief über den Läufer und umrundete das in der Mitte stehende Bassin, in welchem sich ein riesiger Kronleuchter spiegelte.

„Majestät", begrüßte Radditz ihn, kniete sich mit einem Bein hin, während das andere angewinkelt seinen Halt sicherte. Ehrfürchtig richtete er den Blick gen Boden.

Quälend langsam wanderte Vegetas Blick auf seinen Krieger, der alleine hier angekommen war. Hatte er zudem nicht auch befohlen, dass Kakarott sie hierher bringen sollte? Dafür würde er diesem Idioten eine Lektion erteilen und ihm Manieren einprügeln, bis er das Wort rückwärts, wie vorwärts buchstabieren konnte. Selbst im Schlaf sollte dieser elende Kakarott noch das Wort buchstabieren. „Wo ist sie?", wollte er gelangweilt wissen. „Wieso hat Kakarott sie nicht hierher gebracht?"

„Mein König, Bulma ist in der letzten Nacht verschwunden." Er wagte nicht seinen Kopf anzuheben. Quälende Stille machte sich breit und er konnte das Saiyajin-Blut in seiner Brust und der ansteigende Ki seines Königs deutlich spüren. „Kakarott sucht sie bereits", fügte er hinzu, als Vegeta noch immer nichts entgegnete.

„Radditz, ich mag keine Scherze – noch weniger, wenn nicht einmal die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht hat." Vegeta wusste, noch ehe er seinen Satz zu sprechen anfing, dass das kein Scherz von Radditz war. Sie war abgehauen! Voller Hass stand er auf, marschierte von der Empore und steuerte den königlichen Balkon an, dessen Glastüren er aufschlug. „Radditz!", rief er hinter sich und wartete, bis dieser neben ihm stand. „Ich habe euch an der langen Leine laufen lassen und alles, was ihr, du und deine Familie, mir als Dank dieses Geschenks entgegenbringt, ist nichts weiter als Widerstand." Gelassen drückte er einen Knopf seines Scouters und wartete. Tja, zu blöd, dass die Krieger ihre Scouter nicht mit nach Hause nehmen durften – andernfalls hätte Vegeta nie erfahren, wie sehr dieses Weib auf seinen Befehl spuckte. „Wenn sie eine Polemik gegen mich führen will, dann wird sie sich meiner Kraft entgegenstellen müssen. Ist das klar?"

„Majestät, das tut sie -"

„Halts Maul!" Mit einem Schlag hatte er Radditz und einen der unzähligen Blumentöpfe zu Boden befördert. „Ich will keine schlecht einstudierten Plattitüden von dir hören. Ihr seid zu weit gegangen. Niemand und schon gar keine Saiyajin, deren Kampfkraft nicht einmal erwähnenswert ist, hat mich zu hintergehen, geschweige denn einen meiner Befehle zu missachten! Hast du das verstanden?" Vegetas Hand landete in Radditz' schwarzem Schopf, mit der anderen zog er ihn an seinem Hals nach oben. „Ich werde sie jetzt zurückholen, damit das klar ist. Wenn du nicht einmal im Stande bist, dieses Weib zu beaufsichtigen, wie willst du mein Königreich zum Sieg führen?" Ohne Radditz vorzuwarnen, packte er ihn und warf ihn mit voller Kraft zurück in seinen Thronsaal, woraufhin er donnernd in die Wand krachte. „Wenn ich zurückkomme", drohte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „bist du auf deinem Posten. Sieh zu, dass du Kakarott zurückpfeifst und es ist mir egal, wie du das anstellst. Nur tu es!" Das Piepsen teilte ihm unverzüglich mit, dass die Ortung erfolgreich war.

Entsetzt sah Radditz Vegeta nach, der ohne Umschweife und einem enormen Tempo in der Ferne verschwand. Scheiße, seine Schwester würde Vegetas Bestrafung mit keiner Pore überleben. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht eilte er aus dem Thronsaal um seinen Scouter zu holen und nach Kakarott zu suchen.

 **XxX**

Mit ihrer kleinen Rebellion hatte sie sich gerade ihren Grabstein geklöppelt. Nicht heute, aber er würde sie systematisch brechen. Zuerst ihren Stolz, danach ihren Willen und dann würde er sie zerreißen – mit Leichtigkeit. Vegeta überflog mehrere Wiesen, einen großen See und etliche Bäche, ehe er auf die Berge in der Einöde zusteuerte.

Hierher hatte sie sich also zurückgezogen? Wie lächerlich und unwissend dieses naive, dumme Weib war. Niemand würde ihm entkommen, niemals. Und schon gar nicht, wenn derjenige einen Befehl Vegetas auszuführen hatte. Jedoch hatte bisher noch keiner seiner Männer sich jemals gewagt, sich ihm zu widersetzen und dieses Weib machte den Anfang? Es war fast zum Niederknien witzig. Aber nur fast, denn die Wut überwog seinen Sinn für Humor.

Mit geballten Fäusten war er auf einem der niedrigen Felsvorsprünge gelandet und wartete darauf, dass sein Scouter ihm die nächste Position übermittelte, die kurz darauf folgte. Er flog auf einen etwas höheren und sein sardonisches Lachen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. _Jackpot!_ Er hatte sie. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht, doch bevor er sie weckte, sah er sie an. Das Weib lag auf der Seite, ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem Kissen, während ihre zum Bauch angezogenen Beine zitterten und ihre Hände unter dem Kissen vergraben waren. Vegeta ging vor ihr in die Hocke und betrachtete ausgiebig ihr Gesicht, das von vereinzelten Strähnen bedeckt war.

Sein Blick wanderte nach links, wo er ein altes Foto entdeckte, das dicht neben ihrem Kissen lag. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er in der Hand hielt, hob er eine Augenbraue. Diese Saiyajin war wirklich seltsam. Nicht nur, dass sie für den Kampf nicht taugte, sie schien auch noch unverbesserlich sensibel und empathisch zu sein. Das schloss er zumindest aus der Fotografie, die ihm eindeutig zeigte, wie sehr sie sich an das bereits Gewesene klammerte.

Aber aus diesem Grund hieß es auch Vergangenheit – es war nicht mehr wichtig. Vegeta selbst dachte nur selten an seinen Vater und wenn einer dieser seltenen Momente kam, dann nur, weil er darüber nachdachte, ob er sich heute mit seinem Vater hätte messen können, aber bestimmt konnte er das. Er war unglaublich stark geworden – stärker als die stärksten Männer seiner Garde. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sich aus seinen Gedanken zurück und ging abermals vor ihr in die Hocke, nur um ihr das Kissen ruckartig unter ihrem Kopf wegzuziehen.

„Steh auf! Du hast, denke ich, lange genug gepennt."

Schlaftrunken öffnete Bulma ihre Augen. War das gerade ein Traum? Ihr verschwommener Blick zeigte ihr ein paar Stiefel – _weiße Stiefel!_ Blitzschnell waren ihre Augen geöffnet und auch ihre Sicht wurde augenblicklich klar, aber sie konnte den Blick, als sie ihren Oberkörper aufrichtete, nicht von den weißen Stiefeln nehmen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass sie, wenn Bulma nach oben sah, tatsächlich den König vor sich hatte. Ihr rasten so viele Sachen durch den Kopf, die sie gar nicht sortieren konnte. Viel zu aufgewühlt war sie, als sie die Stiefel wiedererkannte.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Der Schmerz, als sie sich zu fest auf ihre Unterlippe biss, war erdrückend, aber noch tausend Mal angenehmer, als den König anzusehen. Ja, sie hatte seine Stimme sofort erkannt, als er ihr den Befehl gab, zu ihm aufzusehen. Mit bebenden Lippen hob sie zaghaft ihren Kopf und blickte in das wütende Gesicht von Vegeta.

„Schaff dich auf deine Beine", knurrte er ungeduldig. Es war ein Trauerspiel, ihr dabei zuzusehen.

Bulma fröstelte, trotz der milden Temperaturen. Der Wind blies ihr unvermindert durch das Gesicht, wodurch ihre Haare nach vorne geweht wurden und sie diese schnell mit ihrer Hand aus dem Gesicht kämmte, ehe ihre Arme sich um ihren eigenen Körper legten, um sich selbst etwas zu wärmen.

„Kannst du dir _vielleicht_ vorstellen, weshalb ich hier bin? Vielleicht kannst du mir auch sagen, wieso ich so fuchsteufelswild bin?" Es war erbärmlich, sie so zu sehen. Kein Fünkchen Kraft, ihr Körper ausgemerzt und bebend. Selbst ihr blauer Schweif, der nach unten hing, zitterte. Ob aus Angst oder Kälte wusste Vegeta nicht.

„Ich...Ich bin -"

„Ja?", wollte er gierig wissen und ging langsam um sie herum. Dieser Schweif faszinierte ihn ungemein. Normalerweise war der Schweif eines Saiyajins eher rau und kratzig, doch er hätte wetten können, dass ihrer weich war, da die feinen Härchen sanft von dem Wind hin und her getragen wurden. Lässig zog er einen seiner Handschuhe aus, als er hinter ihr ankam und mit einem Ruck ihren Schweif packte und mit der anderen nach ihren Hals griff, um sie so nah wie möglich an seinen Körper zu bringen. „Sprich weiter", raunte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Nase sich in ihrem weichen Haar vergrub und ihr Duft automatisch Besitz von seinem Sinnesorgan ergriff. „Keine Sorge, deine Kraft ist so gering, dass es dir gar nicht auffallen dürfte, dass ich deinen Schweif in der Hand halte."

Von wegen! Ihr Schweif war äußerst berührungsempfindlich! Jede seiner Berührungen konnte sie fühlen und es gefiel ihr nicht. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht mit ihm gedreht, als er hinter sie ging? Aus Angst? Ja, das war eine nette Ausrede. „Bitte lasst mich los", röchelte sie durch den unangenehm Druck, den Vegeta auf ihren Hals ausübte.

„Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage!", knurrte er und seine Hand schlang sich fester um ihren weichen Schweif, den sie versuchte daraus zu befreien. „Wieso, und diese Frage stelle ich dir zum letzten Mal, hast du dich meinem königlichen Befehl widersetzt?" Heilige Scheiße, er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Wie konnte dieses Weib eine solche Anziehung auf ihn ausüben? War er es nicht, der die weiblichen Saiyajins anzog? Es war unfair, dass er so mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, während sie sich ihm anscheinend wunderbar entziehen konnte.

„Weil... Weil ich keinen Grund sah, mich bei Euch zu entschuldigen, Majestät. Ich empfand meine Verabschiedung als standesgemäß!"

Sofort stoppte er seine Berührung über ihren Schweif. Das dachte sie? Dass sie sich entschuldigen sollte, wegen ihrer Verabschiedung als sie gestern gegangen war? Nun, offensichtlich hatten weder Kakarott noch Radditz seine Gründe als erwähnenswert erachtet oder sie kannten ihre Schwester einfach zu gut um zu wissen, dass sie einen Aufstand machen würde, wenn man ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Die dritte, durchaus denkbare, Möglichkeit war, dass Radditz sie vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen wollte. Das war sogar wahrscheinlicher, da Radditz nicht der Saiyajin großer Worte war – soweit Vegeta das beurteilen konnte. Wie sein Kämpfer mit ihr verfuhr, wusste er dagegen nicht.

Er fuhr mit seinen Bewegungen fort und auch sein Daumen strich, als seine Hand unter ihr Kinn gewandert war, über ihre Wange, bevor er ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten zog. „Ich habe gar keine Entschuldigung verlangt, sondern nach _dir_. Ich habe deinen Brüdern befohlen, dich zu mir in den Palast zu bringen."

Was? Nein! Davon hatten sie nichts gesagt, oder? Das gesamte Gespräch bekam sie nicht mit, weil sie die Worte ihrer Brüder nicht mehr hören wollte. Sie wusste nichts davon und wenn sie es gewusst hätte, dann... dann wüsste sie nicht, ob sie nicht auch abgehauen wäre.

Wäre sie abgehauen? Wenn sie die Wahrheit gewusst hätte vermutlich nicht. Bulma ging davon aus, dass sie infolge von Radditz' verletztem Ehrgefühl zum Palast sollte, um sich zu entschuldigen - nicht, weil der König danach verlangte.

Ihr Zittern war... _furchtbar_ _._ Es stimulierte ihn, da er ihre Angst riechen und ihr Zittern spüren konnte. Ja, er genoss es, wenn man sich vor ihm fürchtete. „Sssshhh", flüsterte Vegeta und der Griff um ihren Schweif lockerte sich. „So lange man sich mir nicht widersetzt, bin ich eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl. Was mich zu meiner nächsten Frage bringt: Willst du nicht wissen, wieso man dich zu mir bringen sollte?"

Aufgeregt schüttelte Bulma ihren Kopf und entlockte Vegeta somit ein rauchiges Lachen. „Nein?", fragte er und blies ihr gegen die Wange. Ach je, sie war ja herzallerliebst. Sie dachte an das Eine. Tja, das tat Vegeta auch, aber nicht hier und schon gar nicht, wenn das Weib ihn nicht wollte. Das hatte er, der König, nämlich nicht nötig. Die Frauen wollten ihn oder sie wollten ihn nicht – alles weitere erübrigte sich von selbst. Mit Gewalt nahm er sich nur andere Planeten und den Gehorsam, sowie den nötigen Respekt seiner Diener und Sklaven. „Keine Angst. Du sollst zu mir in den Palast und meinen Gravitationsraum verbessern, weil ich mir gestern deinen angesehen habe und recht beeindruckt war." Er bemerkte unwillkürlich, wie sich ihre Atmung beruhige und sich das Zittern legte, woraufhin er sie aus seiner Gefangenschaft entließ und sie sich schnaubend zum Hals fasste.

Aufgelöst, aber auch erleichtert, weil er nicht das von ihr wollte, was sie zuerst dachte, wollte sie das Foto ihrer Familie auflesen, doch es war verschwunden... Hatte der Wind es fortgetragen? Sie hätte es doch unter ihrem Kissen schützen sollen, aber sie hatte es heute Nacht so lange angesehen, bis sie tränenerstickt und erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

„Suchst du das?" Grinsend hielt er ihr das Foto hin, wissend, was gleich passieren würde.

Gehemmt hatte Bulma sich umgedreht und entdeckte ihr Foto in den Händen des Königs. Zum Glück! Es war nicht weg. „Ja, danke!", erwiderte Bulma lächelnd, als sie endlich ihre Stimme fand und nach dem Foto greifen wollte. „Ich dachte schon, der Wind hätte es -"

„Das brauchst du nicht mehr!" Er nahm das Bild mit beiden Händen und zerriss es vor ihren Augen. Emotionslos ließ er die beiden Hälften zu Boden fallen und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Schließlich, so wusste Vegeta, folgte auf eine Aktion immer eine Reaktion.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie den beiden Fetzen zu, wie sie langsam zur Erde glitten und mit einem gewaltigen Knall auf den Boden aufschlugen. Es hörte sich wie eine Explosion an - so gewaltig und wuchtig, dass sie fast den Halt verlor. Genauso langsam sah sie zu ihm zurück – zur Wurzel allen Übels. Doch statt etwas wie Schuld oder Zerrüttung in seinem Gesicht vorzufinden, war alles, was sie sah, sein gemeines, hinterhältiges Grinsen.

„Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen, verstanden? Pack deinen Kram zusammen und beweg dich endlich. Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledigen, von denen du mich abgehalten hast. Nur weil Kakarott und Radditz dich offenbar in Watte packen, hast du das nicht von mir zu erwarten." Er stieß sich leicht vom Boden ab, sodass ein kleiner Krater auf dem Boden entstand und wartete in der Luft, bis sie ihm endlich folgte.

Doch, sie würde – wie er es nannte – _heulen!_ Sie hatte verdammt nochmal das Recht zu weinen, wenn ihr danach war. Was war er für ein Idiot? Wie ein König benahm er sich keinesfalls. Sie sammelte eifrig die beiden Fetzen zusammen und steckte sie vorsichtig in ihre Hosentasche, bevor sie das Kissen in ihre Tasche stopfte.

Dieser... Ihr fiel gar keine Bezeichnung ein, die ihn ansatzweise beschreiben könnte. Emotionen wie Wut, Trauer und Zorn suchten ihren Körper heim, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Vegeta ein übellauniger Saiyajin war, der sich daran ergötzte, andere zu kommandieren. Kakarott hatte maßlos untertrieben, als er immer davon sprach, wie _eigensinnig_ Vegeta sei.

Nein, er war nicht eigensinnig, sondern selbstsüchtig, hochmütig, mitleidslos und... und intrigant. Wer solche Attribute sein Eigen nennen konnte, brauchte gar keine Feinde mehr. Vermutlich konnte dieser arglistige Saiyajin sich nicht einmal selbst leiden.

„Was soll das?", rief er ihr despektierlich hinterher, als sie den Felsen mitsamt der riesigen Tasche hinabsteigen wollte. War dieses Weib denn lebensmüde? Er brauchte sie lebend und nicht, wenn sie platt wie ein Papier war. Tot würde sie seinen Gravitationsraum nicht verbessern können.

Ja, was sollte das? Das fragte sich auch Bulma, als sie nach unten sah. Oh Gott, gestern Nacht war es viel einfacher, als der Wind nicht so stark wehte und die Dunkelheit ihr die Sicht nach unten erleichterte. Sie sah hinab und sah die Tiefe. Wie, beim heiligen Shenlong, war sie hier heraufgekommen? Ihre Hände klammerten sich um die Steine, während sie ihre Augen fest schloss und nicht mehr weiter kam. Als sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn spürte, öffnete sie eines ihrer Augen einen Spalt weit.

„Lass mich raten. Du kannst auch nicht fliegen, was?" Konnte sie sicherlich nicht. Seine Hochachtung, dass sie bis hierher _gelaufen_ war, zeigte er ihr nicht und ihr Kopfschütteln reichte aus. Ja, sie konnte nicht fliegen. Was hatten Kakarott und Radditz ihr überhaupt beigebracht? Anscheinend gar nichts, sondern ihr zu viele Freiheiten gelassen, die sie offenbar sinnlos mit Lesen und was er nicht noch alles wusste, vergeudete, statt in der Zwischenzeit zu trainieren. Genervt griff er unter ihre Arme und hob sie zurück auf den Felsvorsprung. Darauffolgend, riss er ihr die Tasche von ihrer Schulter.

Ihr Anstand verlangte, sich wenigstens zu bedanken, auch wenn sie ihn – für das Zerreißen der letzten Fotografie ihrer Eltern – hasste. „Ich danke Euch. Ich dachte, ich käme -"

„Schweig!", blaffte Vegeta sie an und schulterte ihre blöde Tasche. „Damit das klar ist. Das war das erste und auch das letzte Mal, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Ist das angekommen?"

Sie klopfte sich den Staub von ihren Kleidern, was Vegeta missbilligend mit ansah. „Ja, ist angekommen."

„Wie war das?" Das Knurren konnte er nicht unterdrücken und er wollte es auch gar nicht unterdrücken. Sie sollte ruhig spüren, dass sie mit ihm ganz anders zu reden hatte. Mit Kakarott oder Radditz konnte sie so reden, aber nicht mit ihm. Ihm hatte sie gefälligst Respekt entgegenzubringen.

„Ich habe es verstanden, Majestät."

„Muss ich im Schneckentempo fliegen, weil Madame ansonsten schreit oder kann ich mit meinem Tempo fliegen?" Ha, nun fing er ja auch schon an, dieses Weib mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Dass er sie das überhaupt fragte, glich schon einer Farce.

„Na ja, Radditz ist schon öfter mit mir geflogen. Wenn es Euch keine Umstände bereitet, würde ich das langsamere Tempo bevorzugen. Er ist auch immer recht langsam geflogen." Sie wollte für keine Goldmünze der Welt in seine Nähe. Er war so gemein, grobschlächtig und arrogant, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging. Aber sie war im Moment auf ihn angewiesen, um lebend den Boden zu erreichen.

„Hm, ich bin aber das genaue Gegenteil von Radditz. Du musst mit meinem Tempo Vorlieb nehmen." Als ob es ihn interessierte, ob sie mit Radditz geflogen war.

„Aber wieso fragt Ihr mich -" Der restliche Satz ging in einem gellenden Schrei unter, da Vegeta augenrollend auf sie zugeflogen kam, sie unter ihren Armen packte und mit ihr in unendliche Höhen stieg. Ja, er hätte langsamer und auch tiefer fliegen können, aber er konnte sich nicht nach ihr richten. Das ging zu weit. Außerdem wäre es so viel schneller vorbei. Je langsamer er flog, umso länger müsste sie in der Luft schweben. Zu seiner Verwunderung blieb sie, nach ihrem anfänglichen Schrei und trotz ihrer Angst, seiner Art und ihrem mangelndem Vertrauen ihm gegenüber, relativ still. Vegeta hoffte nur, dass das auch so bleiben würde.


	4. Machtkampf

_Einsamkeit und das Gefühl unerwünscht zu sein, ist die schlimmste Armut._

 _\- Mutter Teresa_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel vier -**

 **Machtkampf**

Das Gefühl, von diesem abscheulichen Saiyajin getragen zu werden, war mehr als unangenehm und betrüblich. Nicht ein einziges Mal konnte sie die Umgebung unter sich wahrnehmen - was sie zumindest von der Tatsache, von ihm gehalten zu werden, abgelenkt hätte - weil er wie ein Wahnsinniger flog und der Wind somit gnadenlos in Bulmas Gesicht peitschte. Wie er das nur aushalten konnte? Ob man dazu gedrillt wurde? Sie war bisher noch nie an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie sich über solche _Lappalien_ Gedanken machen musste.

Sein Tempo verlangsamte sich nach wenigen Minuten, weswegen Bulma vorsichtig die Augen öffnete und den riesigen Palast ausmachen konnte. Als er sie auf dem Boden absetzte, bemerkte sie erst, dass er sie inmitten des Hofes abgesetzt hatte und sie von so vielen Augenpaaren angesehen wurde. Nachdem Vegeta ihre Tasche auf den Boden warf, nutzte sie die Chance und hob sie demonstrativ vor sich. Hatte er das mit Absicht getan?

Sollte man sich ihr Gesicht gut einprägen, um sie - wenn er nicht die Gelegenheit dazu hatte - zu tyrannisieren?

„Bulma?"

War das möglich? Handelte es sich um eine Imagination? Diese Stimme erkannte sie unter tausend anderen. Endlich etwas vertrautes, etwas persönliches... Etwas, das keine Erinnerung war, wie das Foto, das zerrissen wurde. Nein, all die schönen Erinnerungen würde sie im Kopf behalten, denn was im Kopf war, konnte man nicht verlieren und kein dummer Schnösel konnte diese zerstören. „Kakarott!", rief sie aus und rannte ihrem Bruder entgegen.

Natürlich war es kein Trugschluss. Kakarott diente dem König, weshalb er auch hier wäre.

Doch wieder war es der König, der sich, mit verschränkten Armen, ihr in den Weg stellte. Erschrocken bremste sie ihren Lauf, bevor sie mit ihm zusammenstoßen konnte. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr, was ein Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte. Sein Blick war unergründlich und doch strahlte er soviel böses aus, soviel Hass und Zorn.

„Wag es nicht, Kakarott", flüsterte Vegeta, als er die Nähe von ihm spüren konnte und Bulmas blaue Augen unablässig fokussierte. Nur kurz währte die Stille, ehe er die nächsten Worte dem Saiyajin-Weib gedachte. „Du machst mir keinen Aufstand und gehst durch den Torbogen. Dort wartest du, hast du das verstanden?"

Was sollte das denn schon wieder? So sehr er seinem König auch diente, aber manchmal ging Vegeta einfach zu weit! „Vegeta, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich würde meine Schwester schon gerne sehen." Behutsam wollte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Königs legen, doch auch er wurde, wie zuvor Radditz, am Arm gepackt und in die Steinwand geschleudert.

Hatten sie denn alle den Verstand verloren? Tobte hier der Aufstand oder was geschah mit ihnen? Dass Kakarott es wagen konnte, ihn hier – vor all seinen Kriegern – berühren zu wollen, stieß dem Fass den Boden aus. „Geh auf deinen Posten, Karkarott. Ich warne dich! Und ihr genauso. Haut ab!" Eine kleine, goldene Energiekugel hatte sich in seiner Handinnenfläche gebildet, die so eindrucksvoll war, dass die Männer sich unverzüglich zurückzogen und Kakarott mit sich nahmen.

„Los jetzt", diktierte er an Bulma gewandt weiter, nachdem der Hof leer vor ihnen lag. Nur die Posten, die die Mauer bewachten, waren noch anwesend.

Was hatte sie nur angestellt? Schuldbewusst schlug sie sich die Hände vor ihren Mund und erkannte das Ausmaß, das einen riesigen Rattenschwanz nach sich zog und immer drastischere Kreise anzunehmen schien. Eine Welle, die am Anfang noch klein war und mit jeder weiteren Tat größer wurde. Das war ihre Schuld, ganz alleine ihre Schuld. Darüber hinaus war sie so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, wodurch sie seine Worte völlig überhörte.

„Worauf wartest du oder beeinträchtigt deine miserable Haltung etwa dein Gehör?" Konnte diese Saiyajin auch einmal auf das hören, was er sagte? Er fühlte sich, als würde er gegen eine Wand rennen. Jetzt stand sie dort und schlug Wurzeln. „Dein Bruder hat schon weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen davon tragen müssen. Das war für seine Dreistigkeit, dass er mich einfach anfassen wollte. Das gleiche gilt für dich. Machst du Fehler, strafe ich dich. Und jetzt komm endlich neben mich, damit ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen kann."

„Mein Zimmer?", wollte sie befangen wissen, als sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und immer wieder über ihre Schulter sah. Seit gestern hatte sie so viele Tränen vergossen und sie befürchtete, dass es noch mehr wurden.

„Ja", antwortete er ihr gereizt, aber noch gelassen genug, um sie nicht einzuschüchtern. Sie hielt seinem Blick nicht stand, sondern suchte direkt wieder ihren Bruder, als sie ihren Kopf zurück drehte und irgendein Merkmal von Kakarott zu suchen schien. „Du wirst bei mir im Palast leben. Das ist effektiver und so behalte ich die Kontrolle über dich."

Bitte? Er sagte doch, dass sie gehen konnte, wenn sie fertig wäre? „Ich darf nicht nach Hause?" Ha, unverschämt und impertinent war er allemal. Egal wie schmerzhaft die Wahrheit auch war. _König Vegeta_ , äffte Bulma in ihren Gedanken, schaffte es, die grausamste Wahrheit kühl und ohne jegliche Emotionen seinem Gegenüber zu offenbaren. Nicht nur, dass sie bei einem wildfremden Saiyajin war, nein, er wollte auch noch die Kontrolle über sie.

„Wie ich bereits sagte", knurrte er, während seine Atmung sich beschleunigte und er sich dermaßen zusammenreißen musste, sich nicht wie ein wildes Tier auf sie zu stürzen. Immer wieder rief er sich in Gedanken, wie zerbrechlich, effeminiert und schwach sie war. Er hatte nichts vor ihr zu befürchten, was ihn für den Moment besänftigte - alles andere wäre auch zu folgenreich, da er ihr allem Anschein nach bisher das Gefühl gab, nicht konsequent zu sein. „Du lebst mit mir im Palast. Kam das jetzt endlich an?", schrie er hinterher.

Mit Sicherheit hatte ihn jetzt das ganze Schloss gehört, denn selbst die Vögel, die oben auf den Giebeln saßen, schreckten auf und verließen ihren sonnigen Platz. Konnte sie nicht auch frei sein? Wie ein Vogel, der über den Planeten flog und von dannen zog, wenn ihm ein Flecken Erde nicht mehr gefiel? Einfach weiter und sich wo anders niederließ? Allerdings wusste Bulma, dass das Wunschdenken blieb. War sie gestern nicht auch glücklich, mit keinem König Kontakt zu haben? Wie schnell sich das Blatt wenden konnte. Nannte man das Ironie des Schicksals? Sofort kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie hier weg wollte... Sie wollte unbedingt hier weg. Bulma war nicht gewillt, mit einem Mann unter einem – wenn auch riesigen – Dach zu leben, der sie als Leibeigene ansah. Ständig müsste sie mit der Angst leben, von ihm ermordet zu werden, wenn sie an seine vergangenen Ausbrüche - auch ihr gegenüber - zurückdachte.

Vegeta war krank. Ein Soziopath, der sich nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Ja, Hoheit. Ich bin nicht taub", grummelte sie den letzten Satz, während sie erneut zu ihm aufschloss.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Weib. Ansonsten wäre der Verlust deines Gehörs dein kleinstes Problem." Das Zusammenzucken ihrer Glieder war berauschend, fast schon animalisch. Dachte sie, er hätte sie nicht gehört? Wie konnte diese Puppe die Schwester seiner beiden – neben Nappa – stärksten Krieger sein? Es war so paradox. Er beobachtete sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln, als sie nebeneinander hergingen und sie endlich verstand, wie man mit Stille umging. Gemeinsam durchliefen sie den Flur, passierten mehrere Wachposten und kamen schließlich in einer Halle an, die durch zwei Treppen geteilt wurde. Doch statt die Treppe rechts, die nach oben führte, anzusteuern, bog Vegeta nach links und führte sie eine Treppe hinab, die von der Dunkelheit, je weiter man hinab stieg, verschluckt wurde.

Jetzt wünschte sich Bulma ihre Sonnenstrahlen, die sie morgens immer weckten, viel zu gerne zurück. Ja, sie würde sie mit Kusshand empfangen, um dieser Dunkelheit - und Vegetas Blicken - zu entkommen.

Sie musste hier weg. Sollte sie das je schaffen, musste sie Kakarott und Radditz unbedingt überreden, mit ihr zu fliehen. Sie könnten irgendwo von vorne anfangen. Weit weg von diesem Planeten, der nur Unglück brachte.

Mehrere Türen ließen sie hinter sich, bis Vegeta stoppte und die davorliegende Tür grinsend öffnete. „Das hier wird dein Zimmer sein. Hier hast du Licht. Die Gruppenbäder sind, wenn du den Flur entlang läufst, links." Als er sie gerade ansehen wollte, bemerkte er – und er wäre am liebsten ausgerastet – dass sie ihm nicht zuhörte oder ihn absichtlich ignorierte. Woher sollte er das auch unterscheiden können? Er könnte höchstens mutmaßen. Alles was sie tat, und Vegeta aus ihrer Haltung herleiten konnte, war, ihr neues Zuhause skeptisch zu begutachten. „Hey, ich erkläre dir das nur einmal", bellte er und packte grob nach ihrem Arm. „Sei froh, dass ich mir überhaupt die Zeit, die ich besser nutzen könnte, nehme und dir alles zeige."

„Au!", rief sie aus und erschrak. Ja, er zeigte ihr alles. Er zeigte ihr gerade die Hölle und dafür erwartete er was genau? Dankbarkeit? Dafür, dass sie nicht nach Hause durfte? Dafür, dass er Kakarott – und vermutlich auch Radditz – verletzte? Ja, sie würde auf die Knie fallen, ganz bestimmt. Ein grobmotorischer Saiyajin zeigte mehr Feingefühl als dieses Monster vor ihr.

Au? Wie würde sie schreien, wenn er richtig zugepackt hätte? Noch war er sehr sanftmütig für seine Verhältnisse. „Hör auf zu jammern. Stell deine Tasche ab und komm mit. Ich werde dich jetzt zu meinem Gravitationsraum bringen. Merke dir den Weg, denn ich werde dich nicht täglich abholen und deine Eskorte spielen."

Oh Gott, sie befand sich wirklich in der Hölle, aber was blieb ihr übrig, als ihm gehorsam zu folgen? Der Fußmarsch dorthin war alles andere als harmonisch. Nicht nur seine Präsenz schüchterte sie ein und brachte sie an ihre Grenzen. Ebenso die Größe dieses Palastes, die Bulma das Fürchten lehren sollte, weshalb sie bereits mehrere Verirrungen miteinkalkulierte – egal wie sehr sie sich den Weg auch merken würde, es würde mit Sicherheit passieren. Als sie vorsichtig zu ihm hoch sah, erfasste sie seinen Blick, der nun stets geradeaus gerichtet war. Folglich wanderten ihre Augen weiter abwärts zu seinen Armen, die die ganze Zeit verschränkt waren. Diese Mimik sollte ihr wohl eklatant symbolisieren, wie unnahbar er sein konnte. Wie hielten ihre Brüder das nur aus? Und das schon seit ein paar Jahren? Ob es ihr gestattet war, ihn einfach anzusprechen oder war auch das unerwünscht? Aber jeder Wachposten, den sie passierten, sprach Vegeta doch auch an. Sie huldigten ihn, als wäre er ein Heiliger. Dabei war das Gegenteil der Fall.

Bulma entschied sich dagegen. Sie würde den Mund halten.

Während sie sich die ganze Zeit diese Fragen stellte, erreichten sie seinen Raum, der ganz anders war, als die Kapsel, in der sie bastelte. Sie wollte jetzt schon nicht mehr hier sein, aus Angst, sie würde etwas falsch machen oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, etwas zerstören.

Der Raum war mit einer hohen Decke ausgestattet. In der Mitte war eine Säule angebracht worden, um welche das Armaturenbrett verlief.

Vegeta schaltete das Licht ein, stolzierte zur Mitte des Raumes und wartete einen Moment, ehe er seiner Neugier nachging und wissen wollte, was sie verbessern konnte. „Fang an." Seine Stimme zerschnitt die Luft, wie ein Messer, das durch Butter glitt, während seine Hand achtlos auf der Anrichte lag. „Was hattest du für deine Kapsel geplant?" Gespannt wartete er und ging indes ein paar Schritte zurück, um vor einem kleinen Display zum Stillstand zu kommen, den er – von ihr ungesehen – einschaltete. Die Anzeige stand auf Null und ein diabolisches Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Seine Hand wanderte zur Wählscheibe, die er langsam nach rechts drehte.

„Ich wollte die Wetterbedingungen -" Bulma stoppte sich selbst, als sie einen Druck in ihren Beinen spürte. Als würden ihr jeden Moment die Beine wegrutschen. „Die Wetterbedingungen ändern", ächzte sie und jeder Schritt nach hinten, um sich an der Wand festzuhalten, fiel ihr schwer. Die Luft wurde stickig und die Temperatur stieg kontinuierlich an, worauf ihr Körper nicht eingestellt war. Auf der Suche nach der Ursache, entdeckte sie Vegetas Hand, die ruhig auf einer Wählscheibe lag, um die Anzahl der Schwerkraft zu erhöhen. „Was... tut Ihr da?"

„Spielen. Ich will sehen, ob du wirklich die perfektionierte Talentfreiheit bist und ich bin mehr als schockiert, dass du bereits bei zehnfacher Schwerkraft dein Maximum erreicht hast. Oder kann ich noch mehr aus dir herausholen?", wollte er feixend von ihr wissen, als er die Scheibe noch zwei weitere Male klicken ließ. „Ja, bestimmt kann ich das. Man muss dich nur etwas kitzeln."

„Nein, bitte nicht!", rief Bulma verzweifelt und verließ ihren Stützpunkt, der ihr bis dahin Halt gewährte. Augenblicklich gaben ihre Beine nach. Sie stürzte auf die Knie und konnte sich gerade noch so mit ihren Händen abfangen. „Bitte!" Angestrengt hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zu, wie der König – als wäre es selbstverständlich und ihn diese Bedingungen nicht einschränkten – auf sie zukam und sie von oben herab musterte.

Geschwächt wartete sie darauf, den Gnadenschuss zu erhalten.

„Erbärmlich. Eine zwölffache Schwerkraft ist bereits für Kleinkinder kein Problem." Schwach und verletzbar. Das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was seine Rasse verkörperte. Angewidert, nachdem er sich davon überzeugte, dass sie nicht von alleine auf die Beine kam, ging er zurück und schaltete die Schwerkraft ab. Diesem Geschöpf könnte er bedenkenlos den Rücken zuwenden, wie ihm belustigt aufging. Sie war ja nicht einmal in der Lage, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Wie sollte sie ihm demnach gefährlich werden? Eben, gar nicht. „Nächste Frage: Wie konntest du überhaupt eine Schwerkraft in der Kapsel erzeugen? Die Kapsel würde dem Druck doch gar nicht standhalten." Abermals wartete er – gespannt wie ein Regenschirm – auf ihre Antwort, als er sich belanglos gegen das Pult lehnte und ihr zusah, wie sie mühsam auf die Beine kam.

Ah, das interessierte ihn? Sie dürfte es ihm gerade aus Trotz nicht sagen, weil er sie wie eine Aussätzige behandelte. „Ich habe eine Legierung erschaffen, die dem Druck standhält", erklärte sie unfreiwillig und rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Knie. „Es ist ähnlich wie im Weltall. Die Legierung hebt die Masse des Körpers auf", instruierte sie versiert und setzte das Wort _Körper_ in Anführungszeichen, „wodurch sie schwerelos wird und so dem Druck standhalten kann. Eine Gravitation fällt aus, sobald sich beispielsweise eine Raumkapsel im Weltall befindet. Das ist so, weil die Kapsel sich in einem freien Fall befindet und durch die Zentrifugalkraft ausgeglichen wird. Wenn man die Kapsel bremsen würde, würde man auch nicht mehr darin schweben können. So gesehen, erzeugt meine Legierung die Komponente der Zentrifugalkraft."

Vegeta setzte sich in Bewegung und begann sie zu umkreisen - wie ein Tier, das sich gleich auf seine Beute stürzen wollte. „Wie viel hält diese Legierung aus?" Beeindruckend. Höchst beeindruckend, was er hier zu hören bekam. So kampfunfähig sie auch war, das alles versuchte sie mit Köpfchen auszubalancieren.

„Nach meinen Berechnungen zufolge", Bulma stoppte kurz, als sie sich ihre Skizzen in Erinnerung rief, „müsste sie einer Schwerkraft bis 600g standhalten."

Bitte was? Unvermutet blieb er stehen und fixierte einen Punkt auf der Wand, den er ungehindert anstarren konnte. 600g? Konnte das denn möglich sein? „Und du sagst, dass du Wetterbedingungen simulieren willst?" Seine Frage klang mechanisch, da er bereits darüber nachdachte, wie es wäre, wenn er bei einer solch hohen Anzahl trainieren würde. Wenn er das meistern würde, diese Hürde überwand, dann... dann wäre er unbesiegbar!

„Wenn Ihr möchtet, dann könnte ich Euch auch verschiedene Roboterarten einbauen? Man könnte sie in Luken verstecken und mit verschiedenen Kampfkräften ausstatten, sodass Ihr nicht wisst, auf welche Ihr stoßt. Im ersten Moment wüsstet Ihr das, wenn der Feind Euch angreift, ja auch nicht, oder?", warf sie vorsichtig ein und beobachtete ebenfalls den Raum. Was könnte man hier alles einbauen? Der Raum des Königs bot ihr natürlich mehr Möglichkeiten als ihre kleine Kapsel.

„Woher weißt du das alles? Wie kann ein kleines Mädchen das alles wissen?" Sie war nicht nur hübsch anzusehen. Oh nein. In ihrem Kopf war wahrlich mehr, als nur Holzwolle.

Kleines Mädchen? Bulmas Augenbrauen zogen sich beleidigt zusammen und würde sie nicht vor diesem... diesem Arsch stehen, würde sie gar nicht mehr antworten, sondern sich umdrehen und gehen. Doch bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichtete, ergab sie sich. Es tat zumindest ein bisschen ihrem Wohlbefinden gut, ihn gedanklich zu beleidigen. Gerade wollte sie ihm antworten, als er sie mit seiner erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen brachte.

„Wegen deiner Bücher, ich verstehe. Was hast du vorgestern Nacht gelesen?"

Nein! Daher wusste Radditz also, dass sie sich raus geschlichen hatte. Der König hatte sie verpfiffen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr", log sie bekümmert. Nein, er nahm ihr vielleicht ihre Freiheit und ihr Entscheidungsrecht, aber ihren Stolz würde er nicht brechen. Bulma würde seinem Willen nicht nachkommen, da auch sie ein Recht auf ihre Privatsphäre hatte und zumindest diese schützen wollte.

„Fein, dann behalte dein kleines Geheimnis für dich." Lachend kam er auf sie zu, höchst amüsiert darüber, wie viel Angst sie doch vor ihm hatte. Körperliche Nähe schien ihr zu Fremden gänzlich unbekannt zu sein, da sie schon wieder die Distanz zu ihm wahren wollte, aber es würde sowieso nichts bringen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter und die Wand würde ein weiteres Entfernen verhindern. Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht, hinab zu ihrer Brust, die durch die dünne Weste verdeckt wurde. Irritiert neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr ihr Nähe Probleme bereitete. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich viel zu schnell. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, platzierte er seine Hand, nachdem er den Abstand zu ihr schloss und sie die Wand im Rücken spürte, auf ihrem Brustbein. „Atme langsamer!"

„Was?", keuchte sie und riss ihre Augen auf. Ihr Blick fuhr über sein Gesicht, hinab zu seiner Hand, die zwischen ihren Brüsten ruhte. Aufgeschreckt hatte sie ihre Arme in die Höhe gehoben, obwohl der Plan ein ganz anderer war - nämlich seine Hand wegzuschlagen.

„Du sollst deine Atmung beruhigen!", verlangte er nachdrücklich. Sie sollte ihm hier nur nicht kollabieren und er hasste es. Alles, was mit Schwäche zu tun hatte, verachtete Vegeta zutiefst. Und dieses Weib vor ihm hatte mehr als nur eine. Bedauerlich, dass sie so larmoyant war und gar nicht dem Charakter ihrer Abstammung entsprach.

Vegeta selbst hätte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, aber ihre Atmung beruhige sich tatsächlich nach wenigen Sekunden, woraufhin er rasch seine Hand zurückzog und sich kommentarlos von ihr abwandte. „Morgen wirst du deine äußerst praktischen Ideen in die Tat umsetzen. Ich gebe dir vier Tage Zeit." Die Mitte des Raumes hatte er schnell erreicht, was ihm nur recht war. Die Berührung ging auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei.

Wie absurd es auch klang. Er war der König. Vor ihm taten sich schon viel schlimmere, viel tiefere Abgründe auf, weswegen er sich fragte, wieso er so anders auf sie reagierte. Er hatte doch schon alles - so dachte er - gesehen, oder? Natürlich!

Noch immer stand Bulma mit dem Rücken zur Wand, aber sie war froh, ihre Arme wieder bewegen und seinen Worten folgen zu können. Aber was sagte er? Vier Tage? Vier Tage, um einen so großen Raum fast neu aufzubauen? Das reichte nie aus. Sie bekam gar nicht die Chance, sich zu sammeln, sondern wurde direkt mit weiteren Worten bombardiert. „Aber -"

„ _Aber?_ Oh, du willst mir sagen, dass du schneller bist? Schön, dann machen wir zwei Tage daraus und ich wäre an deiner Stelle jetzt lieber ruhig. Morgen früh wird dich jemand abholen, der deine Arbeit überwachen wird." Ihrem stoischen Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sie davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert, aber was kümmerte ihn das? Er würde dieses Weib jedenfalls nicht alleine in seinem Raum hantieren lassen. Dann müsste er ja in Angst leben und ständig damit rechnen, dass sie irgendwo eine _hochexplosive_ _Überraschung_ für ihn versteckte. „Und jetzt raus!"

Dieser Aufforderung kam Bulma nur zu gerne nach. Ohne den Wachen, die ihr über den Weg liefen, wirkliche Beachtung zu schenken, hechtete sie zurück in ihr kleines Zimmer und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Sie war dazu verdammt, dem Teufel zu dienen und nur sie alleine konnte sich die Schuld daran geben. Was hatte sie auch so engstirnig sein müssen? Im Nachhinein war man immer schlauer und wie gerne würde sie Radditz an ihrer Erleuchtung teilhaben lassen. Ihr war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass sie den Weg zurück im ersten Durchlauf fand.

Zermürbt und den ersten Schock verdauend, hob sie dezidiert ihren Kopf. Bis hierher und nicht weiter, beschloss sie. Auf ihrer Flucht aus dem Raum, noch in Gedanken und Ängsten gefangen, konnte sie vier Wachen zählen. Allzu viele konnten es nicht sein und wenn sie nur ein wenig durch das Schloss wandern könnte, so würde sie sicher den einen oder anderen Weg aus dieser Hölle finden.

Ganz sicher.

 **XxX**

Mit einem besonderen Ziel, das er nach wenigen Minuten erreichte, war Vegeta über seinen Balkon geflogen. Sicher landete er vor dem Haus, in dem dieses Gör wohnte, ehe er sie daraus entrissen hatte. Oh, Kakarott und Radditz mussten ihn bis aufs Blut hassen, wo sie doch so tapfer dafür gekämpft hatten, sie vor ihm zu verbergen. Aber niemand konnte etwas vor ihm geheim halten. Nicht einmal der Planet, den er besser als seine Westentasche kannte.

Aggressiv hatte er gegen die Tür geklopft, die im Anschluss von Kakarott geöffnet wurde. Alleine der Blick des größeren Saiyajin war es wert, Bulma zu sich genommen zu haben.

„Vegeta?" Dieser Besuch überraschte ihn, aber er hatte bereits eine Vermutung, wieso er ihn zu dieser späten Stunde aufsuchte. „Sie ist nicht hier, falls du das denkst", unterrichtete Kakarott ihn abweisend. Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Holz und er hatte die Tür soweit zugezogen, dass man das Innere nicht sehen konnte.

„Red keinen Schwachsinn!", fauchte Vegeta und verschaffte sich, nachdem er Kakarott zur Seite stieß, Zutritt zu dem kleinen Haus. „Als ob ich nicht in der Lage wäre, sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten." Oh, das musste schmerzen, ganz sicher. „Im Gegensatz zu dir und deinem Bruder, bin ich sehr wohl dazu im Stande und jetzt zeig mir, wo ihr Zimmer ist. Ich will wissen, wen ich mir ins Haus geholt habe."

Was? Das ging alles so schnell, dass Kakarott vorsintflutlich antwortete. „Du könntest sie ja auch einfach wieder nach Hause schicken. Nichts wäre einfacher und du müsstest keine Angst mehr haben." Ob er sich mit dieser Deklaration zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnte?

„Vorsicht, Kakarott. Vorsicht!", ermahnte er ihn und wartete darauf, endlich zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht zu werden. Als ob er sich von diesem Kretin sagen lassen würde, was einfach und schwer war.

Sichtlich genervt, wegen Vegetas Impertinenz, ließ der größere Saiyajin seine Augen rollen, ehe er seinen Herrscher die Treppe hinauf, direkt in Bulmas Zimmer, führte. Sich dagegen sträuben konnte er auch nicht, aus Angst, sein Verhalten würde auf Bulma zurückfallen. Sicher musste sie unter Vegeta die reinste Tyrannei durchleben. Den ganzen Tag hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er sie nicht befreien sollte. Die Gedanken, was sie alles durchleben könnte, machten ihn wahnsinnig.

Lethargisch war Vegeta ihrem Bruder gefolgt und ließ seine Gedanken abdriften. Schon bald hätte er einen Trainingsraum, der ihn an seine äußersten Grenzen, noch weiter als zuvor gedacht, bringen konnte. Ihr Ingenium war erstaunlich. Ja, es minderte sogar den Hass auf ihre jämmerliche Kampfkraft, was ihm der Gravitationsraum eben deutlich vor Augen führte, als er sie mit einer zwölffachen Schwerkraft in die Knie zwang. Lag es nur am nicht vorhandenen Training? Irgendetwas musste sie doch können, oder nicht?

Das verschlossene Zimmer war schnell erreicht, doch bevor Kakarott die Tür öffnete, hielt er kurz inne und sah zu seinem König hinab. „Lass wenigstens den Raum ganz, ja?"

„Raus!" Mit einem Ruck hatte er Kakarott entfernt, zog die Tür auf und verschwand im Innern des Zimmers. Niemand hatte ihm zu sagen, was er tun durfte und was nicht. Dass Kakarott auch nie wusste, wann das Fass übergelaufen war.

Sofort wurde er von ihrem Einfluss übermannt, als er seine Hand vom Türknauf nahm und sich umsah. In diesem Zimmer fühlte er sich ihr komischerweise noch näher, als im Palast zuvor. Vegetas Blickwinkel wanderte von links nach rechts. Es war ein gewöhnliches Zimmer, nichts extravagantes oder dergleichen und trotzdem war sie - trotz ihrer Abwesenheit - so präsent. Seine Sicht richtete sich auf ein Regal, welches eine ganze Wand in Beschlag nahm und mit Büchern zugestopft war. Wahllos hatte er eines der Bücher herausgezogen und blätterte darin. Er musste alles über diese Saiyajin erfahren. Sie war wie ein Albino in ihrer Welt und etwas so seltenes musste man ergründen. Der erste Teil, sie ins Schloss zu locken, entsprach bereits der Realität. Teil zwei beinhaltete, mehr über sie zu erfahren und da dieses sture Biest ihm nichts sagen würde, musste er sich seine Informationen eben selbst beschaffen.

Nichts war leichter, ging ihm grinsend auf. Immerhin saß er hier in ihrem Zimmer, während sie im Palast war.

Die Seiten der Bücher waren vollgeschrieben. Nur zwei oder drei Bücher waren mit Bildern geschmückt, die in Vegeta ein Schütteln hervorriefen. So etwas lasen weibliche Saiyajins? Wie grässlich. Angewidert hatte er sie zurückgelegt und näherte sich ihrem Schreibtisch. Die erste Schublade war uninteressant, da er weitere Bücher darin fand. Die zweite dagegen war schon interessanter. Er nahm eine kleine Schatulle heraus, in welcher ein kleiner Stapel Bilder verborgen war. Es musste ein Ritual für sie sein, Bilder zu besitzen, die ihre Erinnerungen figurativ festhielten, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären.

Begierig zog er den Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, ließ sich darauf nieder und besah sich die Bilder. Es waren neuere Fotografien. Auf vielen war sie mit ihren Brüdern abgebildet. Meistens, wie sie alle drei nebeneinander standen, das Weib in der Mitte, während ihre Hände um die Taillen ihrer Brüder gelegt waren. Radditz enttäuschte ihn wenigstens nicht. Auch er beherrschte den mürrischen Blick tadellos. Ganz anders als Bulma – sie und Kakarott lachten auf jedem darauffolgenden Foto.

Vereinzelt rutschten auch Fotos von Bulma und einer anderen, weiblichen Saiyajin dazwischen, die, wie er feststellte, wenigstens schwarzhaarig war.

Bevor Vegeta die Fotos jedoch zurücklegte, verschwand eines der Bilder - aufgenommen vor einem Jahr - in seinem Brustpanzer. Bulma stand mit ausgestreckten Armen am Waldrand. Auf beiden Händen und ihrem Kopf saß jeweils ein Vogel. Das Tier auf ihrem Kopf neigte den Kopf nach unten und Bulma streckte ihm grinsend ihre Nase entgegen, woraufhin der Vogel seinen Schnabel dagegen tippte. Vegeta wusste nicht wieso, aber das Foto strahlte ihre wahre Schönheit aus, verdeutlichte ihre Tierliebe enorm und er war fasziniert von ihrer Persönlichkeit. Kakarott hatte demnach nicht übertrieben, als er ihm von ihrer Liebe zur Natur erzählte.

Derweil legte er die restlichen Fotos zurück, richtete sein Augenmerk auf ihr Bett, das direkt am Fenster stand und ging langsam, mitsamt einem trockenen Hals, darauf zu. Das Bett war gemacht und er hoffte, er bildete sich all das ein, als ihr Duft wieder seine Nase umspielte. Ja, hier war eindeutig ihr Zuhause. Es roch förmlich nach ihr.

„Vegeta? Lebst du noch?" Kakarott lehnte in der Zwischenzeit vor ihrem Zimmer mit dem Rücken zur Wand und wartete darauf, dass Vegeta endlich herauskam. Es war eine Frechheit, dass er sich einfach Zutritt zu Bulmas Zimmer verschaffen wollte und auch konnte. Und Radditz? Ha, er war ihm keine große Hilfe, da er in die Stadt geflohen war um sich vermutlich wahllos zu besaufen.

Ohne Kakarott zu antworten, öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus. Vegeta hoffte, desinteressiert zu wirken, und um das noch hervorzuheben, klopfte er sich imaginären Staub von der Schulter.

„Können wir reden? Bitte, Vegeta!", begann er sofort und stieß sich euphorisch und voller Tatendrang von der Wand ab. Jetzt oder nie.

„Schieß los." Er gewährte ihm die kurze Zeit, in der sie zusammen die Treppe hinuntergingen und Vegeta seinen Umhang richtete. Er wusste, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde und er hätte ihm die Antwort schon direkt geben können, aber er wartete einfach mal ab, ob Kakarott wirklich soweit ging und Vegeta um einen Gefallen bat, obwohl er wissen müsste, dass der König ihm diese Bitte ausschlug.

„Kannst du sie nicht abends nach Hause lassen? Sie wird morgens mit mir zum Dienst erscheinen und abends mit mir zurückgehen. Keiner deiner Männer müsste sie abholen oder nach Hause bringen, ehrlich, aber du -" Hm, Kakarott unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm die Tragweite seiner Frage bewusst wurde. Er ging zu weit, weil er die Anordnung des Königs hiermit in Frage stellte.

Vegeta ließ seinen Krieger zappeln und antwortete ihm ernst, als sie die Haustür gemeinsam erreichten und nebeneinander zum Stehen kamen. „ _Ich?_ Pff, ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen." Blitzschnell drehte sich Vegeta, seine Hand schnellte nach oben, die sofort nach Kakarotts Hals schnappte, um ihn daran hochzuheben und gegen die Wand zu pressen. „Vergiss nicht, dass, auch wenn wir unser Training zusammen durchlaufen haben, ich der König bin. Nur weil wir uns kennen, heißt das nicht, dass du Ansprüche zu stellen hast. Ist das klar, Kakarott?"

„Aber Vegeta -" Seine Hände klammerten sich vergeblich um den Arm seines Angreifers. Vermutlich war es der Gehorsam, der ihn dazu trieb, nicht allzu stark danach zu greifen.

„Nein", unterbrach er ihn barsch und verstärkte seinen Griff. „Du und Radditz, ihr überschreitet in letzter Zeit zu oft die Grenzen. Euer renitentes Benehmen festigt sich nach und nach zur Norm. Wenn dir was an dem Leben deiner Schwester liegt, und ich weiß, dass dir ihr Leben was wert ist, hältst du dich in Zukunft zurück. Ich kenne auch bei Weibern kein Pardon." Seine Drohung schien Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, denn sein Gegner verschloss augenblicklich den Mund und zollte ihm mit gesenkten Blick seinen Tribut.

„Endlich begreift es auch der letzte Trottel", lachte er Kakarott ins Gesicht, nachdem er seine Hand zurückzog und Kakarott den ersehnten Boden unter den Füßen spüren konnte. Bewegungslos beobachtete er, wie Vegetas Fäuste nach oben flogen und ein grässliches Lachen seinen Mund verließ, ehe er die Tür aufriss und in der Ferne verschwand.


	5. Vegeta greift ein

_Es gibt keine Grenzen. Weder für Gedanken, noch für Gefühle. Es ist die Angst, die immer Grenzen setzt._

 _\- Ingmar Bergman_

* * *

 ** **\- Kapitel fünf -****

 **Vegeta greift ein**

Seit zwei Tagen arbeitete sie von früh bis spät an seinem dämlichen Gravitationsraum, um diesen zu verbessern und alte Gerätschaften auszurangieren. Wäre es wenigstens ihre Kapsel, würde ihr einiges leichter fallen. So war es eine mühevoll Arbeit, die Bulma an ihre Grenzen brachte. Zwar war das Werkzeug bedeutend angenehmer, handlicher und effizienter als ihres zuhause, jedoch waren auch die Baumaterialien umso schwerer. Folglich musste sie die ganzen Sachen von der einen zur anderen Ecke tragen, und als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, überhaupt hier zu sein, hatten die Wächter, die Bulma bewachten, die ganze Zeit nur da gestanden und ihr hämisch zugesehen.

Auch als sie einen der beiden höflich bat, ihr zu helfen, bekam sie nur ein müdes Lächeln geschenkt. Auf diesem Planeten gab es kein Danke, weder Freundlichkeit, noch... Güte. Gar nichts gab es hier. Alles strotzte nur vor Egoismus und Narzissmus.

Kleinmütig setzte Bulma sich auf den Boden und strich sich den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn. Den Schraubenschlüssel steckte sie in ihren Werkzeuggürtel zurück und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Hierbei handelte es sich in der Tat um eine Knochenarbeit, die ihr bis ins Mark ging.

„Arbeite weiter!", kam es von einer der Wachen. Die andere stand daneben und döste vor sich hin – bestimmt schon seit drei Stunden, da Bulma ihn seitdem schnarchen hörte und sich kaum auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren konnte, was nicht im Ansatz schlimm gewesen wäre, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie fertig werden musste, weil Vegeta ihr nur zwei Tage Zeit gab, machte es sie unwahrscheinlich nervös, unter diesen Bedingungen zu arbeiten.

Sie sah die Wache nicht an, sondern hielt ihren Blick nach oben gerichtet. „Ich muss mich kurz ausruhen. Ich bin erschöpft und am Ende meiner Kräfte." Ihr Overall, den man ihr zur Verfügung stellte, war an manchen Stellen bereits durchnässt, weil die stickige Luft und die monumentale Hitze alles von ihr abverlangten. Nicht nur das, auch ihre Gelenke taten unheimlich weh, was sie spätestens morgen zu spüren bekäme.

„Am Ende deiner Kräfte? Haha, welche Kräfte? Redest du von deiner mickrigen Kampfkraft?" Seine schweren Schuhe halten über den Boden, als er sich ihr näherte und sich bedrohlich nah vor ihr Gesicht hinabbeugte, ehe er brüsk nach ihrem Arm fasste und sie zurück auf die Beine zog. „Mach dich an deine Arbeit oder ich werde dir Beine machen."

Wie ein Hund hatte er ihr die Zähne gezeigt und entgegen geknurrt. „Ich arbeite gleich weiter." Entschlossen, sich nicht weiter kommandieren zu lassen, entriss sie ihm ihren Arm und sah ebenso wütend zurück. Die letzten zwei Tage wurde sie schikaniert, angepöbelt, ausgelacht und diskreditiert und das alles nur, weil sie eine andere Haarfarbe hatte und den Gravitationsraum des Königs ausbessern sollte. Man sah nichts weiter in ihr, als eine Leibeigene, die man zum Vergnügen triezen konnte und sie hatte es so satt, sich weiterhin dieser Pein hilflos ausgesetzt zu sehen. Doch trotz ihrer Proteste, war sie zu langsam und der Eunuche hatte Bulma wiederholt am Arm nach oben in die Luft gezogen.

„Immer noch so eine große Klappe, Püppi?"

Zähneknirschend wischte sie sich mit der freien Hand die Spucke von der Wange und sprang über ihren Schatten. Sie warf die Angst endlich von sich, woraufhin sie angespannt ausholte, um nahezu gleichzeitig mit ihrer freien Faust einen Schlag auf seiner Nase zu platzieren. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihm das nichts ausmachte, weder seelisch und schon gar nicht körperlich, wiederholte sie den Schlag – und wieder, und wieder... Bulma hatte nicht mitgezählt, doch nach dem gefühlten zwölften Schlag, musste auch sie an ihre Grenzen kommen und keuchte apathisch aus. Du liebe Güte, mit welchen Kräften waren diese Tyrannen ausgestattet?

Wie konnte es passieren, dass sie diese Kraft unterschätzte? Lag es daran, sich noch nie in einem solchen Konflikt befunden zu haben? War das wieder eine dieser _Banalitäten_ , über die sie sich keine Gedanken machte?

„Kommt da noch was?", gurrte er verrucht und hielt sie noch ein Stück weit höher. „Du bist die _Tochter_ von _Bardock_ , nicht?" Grummelnd sah er ihr in die Augen, in dieses tiefblaue Etwas, das ihn zu verschlingen versuchte und er erinnerte sich an ihren Vater, den er noch nie leiden konnte. Bardock war hochmütig, eitel und unbelehrbar. Ständig wollte dieser Unterklasse-Krieger seiner Einheit beweisen, wie viel an Kraft er gewonnen hatte und dabei war er nur ein kleiner Fisch, der nicht einmal zur Elite-Klasse gehörte, sondern ein einfacher Bauer war, den man umher schieben und in die unwichtigen Schlachten schicken konnte. „Ja, du bist die Tochter dieses Drecksacks! Kein Wunder, dass du so schwach bist."

Unterdessen, ohne bemerkt zu werden, wurde die Tür zum Raum geöffnet und Vegeta beobachtete gespannt die Szene vor sich. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er, wie Bulma in die Luft gehoben wurde, und alles, was er vernahm, war, wie die Wache ihren Vater offensichtlich auf das schlimmste beleidigte. Er kam wohl _unpassend,_ obwohl man wusste, dass er auf dem Weg war, um den Raum zu inspizieren.

Es hatte ihm die letzten zwei Tage in den Fingern gejuckt, sie zu sehen, doch er beherrschte sich, zog sich mit Nappa in die Berge zurück und konnte dort seiner Leidenschaft, seine Kraft unter Beweis zu stellen, nachgehen. Und jetzt hätte er gerne den Fortschritt gesehen und alles, was man ihm bot, war ein Haufen Dreck, unvollendete Aufgaben und eine Wache, die Bulma in die Höhe hielt.

„Du würdest nicht so reden, wenn meine Kampfkraft höher wäre, du elender Feigling", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. Mit einem schwungvollen Tritt wollte sie ihn treffen, doch aufgrund ihres Kraftverlusts traf sie nur seine Rüstung, die ihren Tritt abfing und ihn vor Verletzungen schützte.

Sein grelles Lachen drang in Bulmas Gedanken, in die sie abgedriftet war, als der Hüne ihren Fuß packte und ihn langsam nach außen drehte. „Ich bringe dir Manieren bei, Fräulein. Wenn du mir schon so bereitwillig dein Bein entgegenstreckst, werde ich es dir nur allzu gerne brechen."

Sie unterdrückte den Schrei, der sich aus ihrer Kehle zwängen wollte. Es tat höllisch weh, aber sie konzentrierte sich auf Kakarott und Radditz, auf all die wunderbaren Dinge, die sie im Wald entdeckte, was ihr das Sprechen enorm erleichterte. „Nur Feiglinge schlagen auf Schwächere ein, weil sie sich gegen ebenbürtige oder stärkere Gegner nicht durchsetzen können. Oder hast du deine Ansichten auch so offenkundig meinem Vater offenbart?" Keuchend verschloss sie ihre Augen, bevor sie noch vor Schmerz aufschrie. Oh, auch wenn sie gleich eine schallende Ohrfeige kassierte, war es ihr das wert. Schließlich sagte sie diesem widerlichen Subjekt ja auch nur die Wahrheit.

Vegeta konnte sich unentdeckt den beiden nähern, da sie damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig anzukeifen und Bulma vor Schmerz nun doch aufschrie. Immerhin konnte er noch hören, dass sie ihren Mund aufmachen und sich wehren konnte, was ihn mäßig beeindruckte. Das sollte er sich merken. Mit Provokation konnte man ja doch so etwas wie saiyajinische Fähigkeiten in ihr hervorrufen - was er bis dato nicht vermutete und sie sich ihm gegenüber bisher auch nicht so darstelle. Das sollte er sich zu Eigen machen.

Ob er mit ihr trainieren sollte? Vielleicht. So verschaffte er sich immerhin die Nähe zu ihr, die sein Körper offensichtlich wollte und konnte gleichzeitig testen, was man alles aus ihr herausholen konnte. Das hatte er ganz deutlich in den Bergen bemerkt, als er unkonzentriert und unvorsichtig Nappa entgegentreten war. Vegeta war zwischenzeitlich so abgelenkt, aufgrund der Gedanken, dass Nappa ihn tatsächlich traf und zu Boden feuerte.

Dass er das noch erleben durfte, überraschte ihn.

„Feige? Ich gehöre zur absoluten Elite, du kleine Göre!" Niemand betitelte ihn als Feigling und schon gar keine kleine Dienerin des Königs. Mit einer geringen Wucht, weil ihm das Töten einer Dienerin des Königs untersagt war, warf er sie gegen die Wand, in welche sie geräuschvoll hinein knallte und bewusstlos auf den harten Boden aufschlug. „Niemand", begann er rachsüchtig und wischte sich den Speichel aus seinen Mundwinkel, „nennt mich einen Feigling und schon gar nicht die Tochter eines Versagers, der nicht einmal den Angriff von Freezer überlebte!"

„Tag auch", machte sich Vegeta auf seine eigene, blasierte Art bemerkbar, als er das Zerwürfnis applaudierend unterbrach. Jetzt ging ihm dieser Idiot gehörig auf die Nerven, denn auch Vegetas Vater hatte Freezers Angriff nicht überlebt und bevor dieser Fettwanst sie umbrachte, beendete Vegeta dieses Theater lieber. „Na, amüsierst du dich schön?"

„Eure Majestät", schreckte er zurück. Der Wachposten fuhr mit seinem wuchtigen Körper herum und verbeugte sich tief, als der König den Abstand zu ihm verkürzte. „Ich musste dieser Dienerin Gehorsam beibringen", begann er sich zu rechtfertigen. „Sie weigerte sich zu arbeiten."

So ganz stimmte das nicht. Sie war keine wirkliche _Dienerin_ , sondern eine Leihe auf unbestimmte Zeit, bis er sie körperlich und seelisch fertig gemacht hatte. Mit erhobener Hand brachte er den Posten zum Schweigen und trat an ihm vorbei. Vegeta beäugte skeptisch ihren ohnmächtigen Körper, ehe er in die Hocke ging, um ihren Puls, der noch zu spüren war, zu ertasten.

„Wer gab dir die Erlaubnis, Hand an meine _Dienerin_ zu legen?", wollte Vegeta abgeklärt wissen, als er sich umdrehte, seine Handschuhe zurecht zog und seine Schulterflügel ablegte.

Die Wache ahnte bereits, was als nächstes passierte. Ihm war es nicht gestattet gewesen. Das wusste er, aber dieses Weib hatte ihn zur Weißglut getrieben, zumal sie deutlich unter ihm stand und sich wagte, frech zu werden. „Niemand, königliche Hoheit, aber sie verlangte nach einer Pause und das konnte ich nicht dulden."

„Richtig", grinste Vegeta ihm mit seinem bekannten Ausdruck entgegen. „Da hattest du dich in der Pflicht gesehen, sie zu belehren, nicht wahr?" Gehässig wartete er auf die Antwort, die nicht folgte. „Sieh dich um. Du hast meine Wand zerstört, was heißt, dass ich wieder mehrere Tage warten muss, bis ich hier trainieren kann. Und niemandem, außer mir, steht es zu, Gehorsam zu lehren. Hast du das verstanden?" Unverhofft hatte er den Saiyajin am Kopf gepackt und diesen mit voller Kraft in den Boden gerammt, nur um seinen Kopf kurz danach zu heben und nochmals in den Boden zu schlagen. Mit dem Handschuh wischte er sich über den Mund, ließ den Kopf des Kriegers los und ging um den Körper des Kriegers, der aufstöhnte und seinen Kopf schüttelte, ehe Vegeta eines seiner Beine schnappte und den Körper dieses Kolosses von der einen zur gegenüberliegenden Seite schmetterte. „Das ist doch auch ein nettes Training, nicht? Wenn du Prügel beziehen willst, solltest du dich hinten anstellen oder jemanden angreifen, dessen Kraft mit deiner übereinstimmt. Sie bewusstlos zu schlagen, war ein Energieverlust, da sie sich gar nicht wehren kann, aber für jemanden wie dich, scheint das noch zu hoch zu sein."

Seine sadistischen Charaktereigenschaften zeichneten ihn aus. Nur ihretwegen war der Ruf des Königs so gefürchtet. Nur dank seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit und seiner Niedertracht würde sich niemals jemand wagen, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Seinem Volk war bekannt, wie unbarmherzig und brachial er vorging und doch waren sie darüber dankbar, da er somit auch im Universum gefürchtet war und weniger Angriffe zu befürchten hatte.

Natürlich war ihm diese Doppelmoral bewusst. Schließlich war sein Volk nicht anders – sie eroberten Planeten, waren ständig auf der Suche nach neuen Herausforderungen und doch tat er alles mögliche, um Angriffe von seinem Volk abzuwenden. Und bei Gott, wenn Vegeta nicht König geworden wäre, wäre auch er durch das Universum gereist, um zu kämpfen.

Immer wieder wurden durch solche Gedanken sein Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt, was es ihm erst erlaubte – neben seinem Stolz – so zu agieren. Mit einem Tritt in den Bauch der Wache, schleuderte er diesen in die Arme des anderen Kriegers, der durch Bulmas Aufschrei wach geworden war. Erst danach warf Vegeta Bulma über seine Schulter und marschierte geradewegs in die Technikabteilung, in der auch die Tanks zur Heilung standen. Darauf achtend, ihren Schweif zu ignorieren, grübelte er, wie er sie am besten provozieren konnte. Aus ihr konnte man definitiv doch etwas herausholen, auch wenn es nur die Defensive betraf.

Vielleicht sollte er nochmal Kakarott _besuchen?_ Nein, davon bekäme sie nichts mit. Dieser Weg war somit ausgeschlossen.

Den kleinen Heiler konnte er schon von weitem erkennen, der vor einem Monitor saß und irgendetwas zu berechnen schien. Auch den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, als der Heiler aufsah, ließ er unkommentiert und legte das Weib auf eine Trage. Erst danach wandte er sich dem kleinen Wesen hochmütig zu. „Heil sie!"

Sofort näherte sich der Heiler der Saiyajin und sah verunsichert zu Vegeta hinauf. „Aber... Das ist _Euer_ Tank, Hoheit", erinnerte er Vegeta unnötigerweise daran.

„Wirds bald? Du sollst sie heilen und mir nicht sagen, dass das mein Tank ist." Genervt fuhren seine Hände in seine Haare, die er automatisch zurückkämmte. Himmel nochmal.

„Gewiss, Majestät. Gewiss", quiekte er erschüttert und begann Bulma auszuziehen, schloss nachfolgend Schläuche an ihren Körper, um die Vitalsysteme zu überwachen. Anschließend zog er ihr einen Kittel über, hievte daraufhin ihren Körper in den Tank und schloss Geräte, sowie die Maske über ihrem Mund, an. Vegeta starrte solange zur Wand, um sie und ihren Körper ja nicht anzusehen. Erst danach drehte er sich zurück und folgte dem Winzling, der hektisch, als die Kuppel verschlossen war, zu seinem Monitor rannte und die Flüssigkeitszufuhr bestätigte. Im Anschluss erschienen mehrere Tabellen auf dem Monitor, in denen mehrere Werte eingetragen waren, die sich der Heiler konzentriert und mit Vegeta im Rücken ansah.

„Wie lange dauert die Heilung?" Er überflog die Zahlen, um sich selbst ein Bild zu verschaffen, doch viele der Zahlen erschienen ihm eher wie ein Binärcode, den er nicht zuordnen konnte, weswegen er auf die Hilfe dieses Idioten angewiesen war, dessen vier Augen ebenso eilig den Bildschirm bestaunten.

„Ungefähr dreißig Minuten, Hoheit. Die Verletzungen sind nicht gravierend. Allerdings..." Er zögerte, weil er nicht wusste, wie er seinem König alles erklären sollte. Aber Vegeta war auch kein Saiyajin, dessen Geduld ellenlang war. „Allerdings ist ihr Körper nicht gerade der stärkste und auch ihre Kampfkraft ist erschreckend gering. Ich schätze, sie wird ihre heutigen Aufgaben nicht weiter ausführen können."

Das wusste er alles schon. „Was heißt das?" Leicht sauer schlug er mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Wird sie wach sein oder schlafen? Wird sie ans Bett gefesselt sein? Verdammt, sprich dich aus, bevor ich dir die Eingeweide herausziehe, du dämliches Untier." Wie konnte man nur so begriffsstutzig sein, wie dieses Insekt vor ihm? Schon immer hatte er Gewürm gehasst und doch waren sie es, die die Flüssigkeit herstellen konnten.

„Sie wird mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bis morgen schlafen", stotterte er mit den Armen vor seinem Gesicht.

Umso besser. Er spazierte zu einem der umherstehenden Tische, zog einen der Stühle vor den Tank und setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen davor. Diese dreißig Minuten konnte er entbehren, die er ihr gleich morgen zuweisen konnte. Er könnte ihr vorwerfen, dass er ihretwegen nicht weiter trainieren konnte. Dass er ihr möglicherweise seelischen Schaden zufügte, ließ er völlig unbeachtet, schlichtweg, weil es ihn nicht im Ansatz störte und Vegeta der vollen Überzeugung war, dass seelisches Leid überbewertet wurde. Außerdem war er viel zu wütend über die Tatsache, dass hier nichts mehr rund lief, dass Bulma nicht sputete und er nebenbei noch seinen königlichen Pflichten nachkommen musste.

Wenns einmal knallte, dann richtig. Einer Scheiße folgte bekanntlich die nächste und Vegeta hatte es so satt. Er hätte sie wirklich nicht in den Palast bringen sollen. Zwar sah er bereits Veränderungen in seinem Raum, aber war es das wert? War ihre Anwesenheit, die ihn völlig aus dem Konzept brachte, notwendig? Himmel, er ballte sein Hand wütend zur Faust. Er, Vegeta, war es, der sie ruinieren und in ein moralisches Dilemma stürzen wollte – nicht umgekehrt. Dabei schien sie sich gerade affektiv zu wappnen, zu kämpfen, sich auf mentale Art zu stärken und ihrem Schicksal zu trotzen. Viel zu schnell hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, hier zu sein und das nach nur zwei Tagen! Zwei Tage waren gar nichts. Wie konnte sie sich so schnell mit ihrer Situation abfinden, während Vegeta von ihr verfolgt wurde?

Es war zum Kotzen. Nein, eigentlich war es fürchterlich, denn er musste sich mit skurrilen Bildern auseinandersetzen, mit denen er noch nie konfrontiert wurde.

Nein! Schluss damit. Ruckartig flogen seine Lider nach oben und er war wild entschlossen. Sie würde den Gravitationsraum fertig stellen und danach würde sie ihn kennenlernen. Für all die Bilder, die er ihretwegen im Kopf hatte, würde er sie bis aufs Blut leiden und bezahlen lassen. Aber all diese bösen Gedanken beantworteten ihm nicht seine Frage: War es das wert? Auf jeden Fall, denn wenn er sie gehen ließ, würde man daraus eine Schwäche wie Mitgefühl erkennen können und Vegeta fühlte mit niemandem. Courage war ein Fremdwort und Philanthropie oder Barmherzigkeit fanden in seinem Vokabular keinen Platz.

„Wie lange noch?" Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, seine Fäuste rieben über seine Beine, während seine Augen stur auf sie gerichtet waren. Diese dreißig Minuten zogen sich wie Kaugummi und es war wie mit der Schwerkraft... Wenn man etwas fallen ließ, fand der Gegenstand sofort den Weg zum Boden und so war es auch mit der Anziehungskraft, die Bulma auf ihn ausübte. Er _musste_ sie ansehen. Jedoch lieber, wenn ihre Augen offen wären, um das Blau darin herauskristallisieren zu können.

Er wurde weich? _Um das Blau darin herauskristallisieren zu können?_ Meinten seine Gedanken das gerade ernst?

„Wir sind bei sechzig Prozent, Hoheit." Zur Sicherheit kontrollierte er den Fortschritt und bestätigte diesen mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Das muss reichen." Es wäre so einfach gewesen. Vegeta hätte nur den Raum verlassen müssen, doch stattdessen überkam ihn der Zorn, aufgrund seiner bizarren Gedanken.

„Hoheit! Eine Heilung abzubrechen, könnte erhebliche Folgen haben."

Ha, das würde gar nichts an seinem Vorhaben ändern. Mit einem Faustschlag hatte er die Scheibe des Heilungstanks durchschlagen, woraufhin die Flüssigkeit ungehindert über den Boden lief, sowie seine Schuhe und Teile seines Kampfanzuges benetzten. Ungeduldig zog er sie aus der Kammer und wickelte sie in eines der trockenen Tücher, ehe er sie auf seine Arme hob und vor dem Heiler stehen blieb – den Blick nach vorne gerichtet. „Repariere meinen Tank."

Danach verließ Vegeta angesäuert den Raum und eine Spur der Flüssigkeit – verursacht durch seine nassen Schuhe und Bulmas tropfende Haare – bildete sich hinter ihnen. Die vielen Wachen, die ihm entgegen kamen und Hilfe für ihren König anboten, ignorierte er rigoros und setzte seinen Weg zu ihrem Zimmer fort.

 **XxX**

Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch ihr Zimmer, als sie nach Luft schnappend ihren Oberkörper aufbäumte, ehe sie von zwei Händen sanft in ihre Kissen zurück gedrückt wurde.

„Willkommen zurück", grüßte sie eine ältere Frau, die sich über Bulma beugte und ihr behutsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Doch als Bulma ihr nicht antwortete, begann die Sklavin ihr zu berichten, was vorgefallen war und das man sie hierher schickte, um sich um sie zu kümmern.

Je mehr sie Bulma erzählte, umso klarer wurden ihre Erinnerungen. Ja, sie wusste wieder, was passiert war, aber trotz allem, musste sie zurück in den Gravitationsraum und weiter daran arbeiten. Vegeta würde ihr den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie wach im Bett lag, anstatt ihrer Arbeit und seinem Befehl nachzugehen.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Sachte hob die blauhaarige Bulma die Decke nach oben, um ihren Körper anzusehen, der - wie sie erstaunt feststellte - keinerlei Blessuren aufwies. Vorsichtig rieb sie über ihr Bein, doch sie verspürte keinen Schmerz. Erfreut darüber, stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging zu ihrem Schrank.

„Einen Tag."

„So lange?" Hatte dieser Idiot ihrem Körper so sehr geschadet, dass sie einen ganzen Tag außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde? Grundgütiger.

Sie war vorher noch nie körperlich so schwer verletzt worden und trotz dessen, dass diese Sklavin, wie sie, weiblich war, überlief sie ein Schamgefühl, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen, als sie sich aus dem Kittel schälte und in ihren Overall schlüpfte.

„Wohin gehst du?", hielt die Sklavin sie auf und schloss den Abstand zu ihr.

Eilig zog Bulma den Reißverschluss nach oben, bevor sie ihr Rede und Antwort stand. „Ich muss zum Gravitationsraum zurück. Sonst wird Hoheit standesgemäß sauer", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu, als sie Vegetas Ausbrüche ins Lächerliche zog. Hatte sie gerade etwa wirklich einen Witz auf Vegetas Kosten gemacht? Oh, was wäre er sauer, wenn er das wüsste. Sie verstand sowieso nicht, wie man so negativ und pessimistisch wie Vegeta sein konnte. Ein letztes Mal prüfte sie ihren Werkzeuggürtel, doch wieder wurde sie zurückgerufen.

„Du musst nicht zurück. Du warst verwundet." Ihr wurde ausdrücklich untersagt, Bulma dahingehend aufzuklären, dass Vegeta derjenige war, der sie zum Tank und wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer trug und sie selbst wunderte sich darüber. Sie war schon so lange versklavt, arbeite seit Jahren im Palast und noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass König Vegeta sich dazu herabließ, einem niederen Wesen die helfende Hand zu reichen – das war ein Novum. „Du bist für heute von der Arbeit befreit."

„Wirklich?", vergewisserte sich Bulma skeptisch. Zwar schien ihr Selbstbewusstsein zu wachsen, aber das Misstrauen wuchs ebenso... Argwöhnisch sah sie hinter sich und sah das eifrige Nicken der Frau. „Bist du eine Sklavin von einem anderen Planeten?" Bulma zog ein Haarband aus der Tasche ihres Overalls und band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf, den sie sich über die Schulter warf und blickte abwartend zu ihrem Gegenüber.

„Du meinst, weil ich keinen Schweif habe? Ja, ich komme von einem anderen Planeten und arbeite normalerweise in der Küche." Dank ihrer Gabe, konnte sie in Bulmas Herz sehen und erkannte ihre Aufrichtigkeit sofort. Noch nie hatte sie, in all den Jahren, ein solch reines Herz auf diesem Planeten gesehen; schon gar nicht im Königshaus. „Ich bin Amaya."

„Hey, ich bin Bulma", begrüßte sie die Fremde formloser. Erfreut, endlich ein nettes Gesicht zu sehen, hielt sie der Unbekannten ihre Hand hin. „Kannst du mir noch sagen, ob ich hier bleiben muss? Oder", sie zögerte etwas, „oder darf ich nach draußen?" Seit drei Tagen war sie schon nicht mehr draußen gewesen, da sie zu lange arbeiten musste und danach zu müde und erschöpft in ihr Bett gefallen war.

„Sicher darfst du raus."

Und schon ratterten ihre Gedanken. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie alles entdecken konnte und ob sie vielleicht sogar eine Fluchtmöglichkeit fand, um nach Hause zu kommen und endlich mit ihren Brüdern zu fliehen. Oder, ging ihr strahlend auf, vielleicht traf sie ja hier auf Radditz und Kakarott? Sie müsste sich nur die richtigen Worte zurecht legen und an ihrer Überzeugungskraft arbeiten. „Das... Das ist endlich eine erfreuliche Nachricht, danke!" Um so schnell wie möglich diesem Zimmer zu entfliehen, das nichts als trist und fremd war, winkte Bulma ihr zum Abschied, davor schnappte sie sich eines der beiden Bücher aus ihrer Tasche, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Wie ein kleines Kind grinste Bulma in sich hinein. Niemand der Wachen hielt sie auf, woraus sie schloss, dass sie wirklich nach draußen durfte.

 **XxX**

Nachdenklich, und mit verschränkten Armen, stand Vegeta auf seinem Balkon, von wo aus er den Hofgarten überblicken konnte. Das Klopfen an der Glastür nahm er murrend wahr und er war überrascht, dass sie so schnell wieder auf den Beinen war, denn er wusste, wer auf der anderen Seite der Glastür stand. „Komm rein, Amaya!" Sie war schon seit Ewigkeiten im Schloss und eine alte Schamanin, die sein Vater in Gefangenschaft nahm, doch Vegeta nutzte ihre Feinfühligkeit und ihre Gabe zu seinen Zwecken.

„Majestät." Sie verbeugte sich, obwohl er sie mit keinem Blick würdigte.

„Sie ist wach, nehme ich an?", schlussfolgerte er aus ihrer Rückkehr und atmete erleichtert aus. Er hätte diesem Arschloch vermutlich das Genick gebrochen, wenn er dem Weib ernsthafteren Schaden zugefügt hätte. Nicht, weil er sie mochte – denn das Gegenteil war der Fall – sondern weil nur ihm, sollte es jemals so weit kommen, dieses Privileg zustand. Er kümmerte sich auf seine Art um die Sklaven und Diener. „Wo ist sie?" Seelenruhig stand er da und schloss seine Augen, um ihre Aura zu finden.

„Sie ist wach und macht sich gerade auf den Weg in Euren Hofgarten, Majestät." Sie stellte sich abseits neben Vegeta, weil sie wusste, wie sehr er es verachtete, wenn man hinter ihm stand. „Sie hat ein reines Herz, aber ihre Seele trägt Narben."

Das konnte er sich denken. Immerhin war sie viel zu sensibel und verlor ihre Eltern in jungen Jahren. „Mit Sicherheit. Ihre Eltern sind vor sieben Jahren im Kampf gegen Freezer gefallen."

„Nein, ihre Seele trägt _andere_ Narben, Hoheit. Hierbei handelt es sich um schwarze Narben, die sich wie Parasiten, infolge einer traumatischen Erfahrung, festfressen und nicht durch Trauer hervorgerufen werden." Welche Narben es genau waren, konnte Amaya nicht ausmachen.

Andere Narben? Hatten Kakarott oder Radditz ihr jemals etwas angetan? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Kakarott war zu gutmütig, um seiner kleinen Schwester etwas anzutun. Auch setzte er sich viel zu sehr für sie ein und Radditz? Radditz war ein eiskalter Mörder, ein wahres Paradebeispiel eines Saiyajins, aber auch ihm traute er diese Kaltblütigkeit nicht zu. Radditz war vielleicht ein emotionsloser Kämpfer, aber – und darin unterschieden sich Radditz und Vegeta – er würde nichts gegen seine Schwester unternehmen. Dafür hatte er sich zu gut darum gekümmert, dass ihr nichts passierte und Vegeta sie nicht zu sehen bekam. Immerhin wusste er achtzehn Jahre nichts von ihrer Existenz.

Da! Ihre Aura! Rasch waren seine Augen offen, die sich unverzüglich auf ihren Rücken fokussierten.

„Sie ist hübsch, nicht wahr, Hoheit?"

Er musste irgendwie seine Wut besser kompensieren, bevor er Amaya an ihren Hals sprang. Seine Schläfenadern pulsierten und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er war gefangen in einem Vulkan aus Hass, der dazu bestimmt war, auszubrechen, weil er nie gelernt hatte, diesen zu sichern. „Du gehst zu weit, Amaya." Seine schwarzen Augen folgten jedem ihrer Schritte. Er konnte sehen, wie Bulma ihre Nase in dutzende Rosenblüten steckte, konnte sie dabei beobachten, wie sie verängstigt nach oben zu den Wachen sah und etwas an ihre Brust klemmte.

„Verzeiht, es stand mir nicht zu." Entschuldigend sank Amayas Kopf gegen ihre Brust.

„Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, aber lass es. Du solltest wissen, dass ich für niemanden etwas übrig habe und ich mich nur für mein Leben interessiere. Ihr Leben ist mir egal. Für mich ist sie einfach nur ein Zeitvertreib und eine Faszination, aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit – sonst nichts!"

„Gewiss, Hoheit. Basierend auf der Tatsache, dass Saiyajins sich nur einmal in ihrem Leben verlieben und sich nur mit diesem Partner verbinden wollen, ist es völlig ausgeschlossen, angesichts Eurer grenzenlosen Lieblosigkeit, dass das je bei Euch eintritt."

„Na also, du hast es ja doch begriffen", schmunzelte Vegeta und wanderte entlang des Geländers, weiterhin Bulma im Auge behaltend. Sie näherte sich einem der wenigen Bäume, unter dem sie sich niederließ und ein Buch aufschlug – wie vor fünf Tagen, als er sie das erste Mal sah. Ob es sich hierbei um das gleiche Buch handelte? Aber zeitgleich musste er wütend zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass sich Kakarott in sein Blickfeld schlich und auf Bulma zuging. „Ist Kakarott auch reinen Herzens?", durchbrach er die Stille, doch das indisponierte Gefühl, das sich durch seine aufgestellten Nackenhaare bemerkbar machte, konnte er nicht abschütteln. Es überlief ihn wie tausend Insekten. Die Umarmung der Geschwister wirkte so vertraut... Nein, Kakarott hätte ihr niemals etwas angetan.

„Ja."

Das dachte er sich schon. Verärgert ließ er den Blickkontakt nach unten abreißen, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen, da das Weib ja nun in bester Gesellschaft war und er sich wieder seinen Notwendigkeiten widmen konnte.


	6. Vegetas Kalkül

_Großmut findet immer Bewunderer, selten Nachahmer, denn sie ist eine zu kostspielige Tugend._

 _\- Johann Nestroy_

* * *

 ** **\- Kapitel sechs -****

 ** **Vegetas Kalkül****

Wenn es ruhig um sie war, konnte es sogar recht schön hier sein, hatte Bulma zufrieden festgestellt. Sie hoffte, die Ruhe wäre von langer Dauer, denn sie wusste, dass sich das in diesen Gemäuern der Hölle drastisch schnell ändern konnte. Aber so lange sie _ihn_ nicht sah, würde alles _gut_ werden.

Die Wachen, so beschloss sie ebenfalls, würde sie ignorieren, so gut sie konnte. Sobald sie in ihren Lesefluss hinein gefunden hätte, würden diese... diese sonderbaren Wachposten auch keinen Platz mehr in ihren Gedanken einnehmen.

Das war, nachdem, was sie hier bisher erleben musste, eine nette Seifenblase, in welche sich Bulma zurückziehen konnte, ja.

„Na, Schwesterherz? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Langsam ließ Bulma ihr Buch sinken, um es – sollte es sich bei dieser Stimme um eine Halluzination handeln – sofort wieder vor ihre Augen zu heben und weiterzulesen. Als sie die Frisur ihres Bruders sah, sank ihre Hand wieder ein Stück weit, um weitere Prägungen in dem Gesicht ihres Bruders auszumachen. Bulma musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass das wirklich ihr Bruder war, weshalb sie aufstand, das Buch ins Gras legte, ihre Augen daraufhin mehrmals blinzeln ließ, den Abstand schloss und seine Haare anfasste. Die Haare waren so... so echt.

Achtsam fuhren ihre Hände über sein Gesicht, über seine Arme, die genauso echt wie seine Haare waren. Oh Gott!

Bulma konnte nicht anders, als ihm in die Arme zu fallen. „Was machst du hier?", sprach sie gegen seine Uniform, weswegen sich ihre Stimme dumpf anhörte. „Kakarott, wenn dich jemand sieht!" Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh zog sie ihren Kopf zurück, sah über ihre Schulter in alle Richtungen, doch bisher passierte nichts.

„Vegeta mag zwar unser König sein, aber ich werde meine Schwester immer sehen. Da kann er sich stur stellen wie er will. Er kann auf die Barrikaden gehen, bis ihm seine schwarzen Haare ausfallen." Die Sorgen, die er in ihren Augen registrierte und die darin verborgene, doch stetig aufkeimende Angst würde er ihr nicht nehmen können, aber er würde alles versuchen, um jeglichen Schaden von ihr abzuwenden. Selbst wenn er sich gegen sämtliche Umwelteinflüsse verschwören musste, so würde er dieses Risiko jederzeit in Kauf nehmen. Zwar interessierte es ihn brennend, wieso Bulma unter einem Baum saß und ein Buch lesen konnte, aber das könnte er sie irgendwann immer noch fragen, da seine Zeit – für das, was er vorhatte – begrenzt war.

Die vertraute Umarmung und sein Versprechen, sie immer zu sehen, schenkten ihr so viel Kraft, so viel Mut und Geborgenheit, dass sie hoffte, die Zeit würde still stehen. Aber sie musste ihn fragen, als sie die Umarmung ungern löste. „Ist Radditz noch sehr sauer?"

„Ach, Bulma..." Seine Schwester war, trotz ihrer eigenen Sorgen, noch immer um das Wohl ihrer Brüder besorgt. Grinsend rieb er mit seiner Hand über ihre Schulter. „Nein, ist er nicht, aber du weißt, wie er ist." Dass Radditz vorgestern eine willkürliche Schlägerei anfing, behielt er dahingehend für sich. Sie sollte sich nicht noch Gedanken um ihren ältesten Bruder – dem man eigentlich genügend Saiyajin-Verstand nachsagen sollte – machen. Hier hatte sie genug eigene Probleme. „Er ist eben... Ja, er ist eben Radditz. Aber wenn du magst, kannst du ihn selbst fragen. Er steht vorne Schmiere, weil wir eine _Überraschung_ haben und unsere Köpfe verlieren, wenn wir erwischt werden."

Bitte nicht! Hatten sie nicht genügend Erschwernisse zu bewältigen? Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, als Kakarott nonchalant von einer Überraschung erzählte und dabei einen grinsenden Ausdruck hinterließ. „Was? Seid ihr übergeschnappt?" Ihre Armen hoben sich bereits, um wie wild zu protestieren.

„Super, du bist also dabei. Na dann komm schnell mit!" Kakarott packte ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich um die nächste Ecke, an der Radditz mit angewinkeltem Bein und seinem Scouter über dem Auge lehnte.

„Eine halbe Stunde, Kakarott." Das war alles, was Radditz zu sagen hatte, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und seine Geschwister passierte. Ohne Bulma zu grüßen, ging er an ihr vorbei und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Sein Stolz und sein Hass ließen es nicht zu, weil sein Plan wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte und Bulma an dem Ort war, an dem er seine Schwester nie sehen wollte.

„Tja", lachte Kakarott. „Wie du siehst, ist Radditz wieder normal und auf seine Art herzlich. Bist du bereit?" Abwartend und mit nach oben stehenden Daumen stand er vor ihr, bereit, ihr die Überraschung zu präsentieren. „Mach die Augen zu. Radditz stoppt sicher die Zeit!"

Sie tat es und tippte abwechselnd und ungeduldig mit ihren Schuhen auf den Boden. Was hatten die beiden Verrückten sich nun wieder einfallen lassen? Dass Radditz an ihr vorbeiging, verletzte sie schon, denn sie hätte auch ihn gerne in die Arme genommen, doch ihr war bewusst, wenn Radditz etwas nicht wollte, dann wollte er nicht und das akzeptierte sie bedrückt.

Nach einer Minute erklang Kakarotts leise Stimme. „Mach langsam die Augen auf und schrei nicht! Ganz langsam."

Sie durfte nicht schreien? Hatten sie etwa eine riesige Schlange gefunden, die sie ihr nun zeigen wollten? Zuzutrauen wäre es den beiden allemal, dachte sie freudig. Ach, was hatte sie schon zu befürchten? Sie steckte auch – für ihren Geschmack – ganz tapfer den Einschlag in die Wand weg. Allmählich fuhren ihre Lider nach oben und zum Vorschein kamen erst verzerrte Konturen und dann... „Chichi! Was?" Verblüfft sah sie zu Chichi, danach zu ihrem Bruder, der schief grinsend seine Hände hinter den Kopf hielt. „Ihr habt Chichi hierher geholt. Du bist hier?"

„Ja, wir sind hier. Ich kann nicht glauben, was dieser Arsch dir angetan hat. Natürlich war ich sofort dabei, als Kakarott mir von seinem Plan erzählte." Übergangslos nahm die schwarzhaarige Saiyajin Bulmas Hände in ihre. „Ist der Plan nicht verrückt? Wenn wir erwischt werden, dann -"

„- dann seid ihr nur noch ein Haufen Katzenfutter!"

Alle drei zuckten zusammen, bevor sie bestürzt nach oben sahen – Vegeta und drei weitere Krieger flogen über ihnen und ließen sich gefährlich lange Zeit um zur Erde zurückzukommen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte dieser... dieser Tyrann das schon wieder herausfinden und wieso hatte Radditz sie nicht gewarnt? War er überhaupt noch da? Verzweifelt sah Bulma zur Ecke, hinter der Radditz verschwunden war, aber er erschien nicht und dabei musste er Vegeta doch genauso gehört haben.

Polternd landete Vegeta mit seinen Männern auf dem Boden. Entzückt stellte er nebenbei fest, dass sein Auftauchen sie zum Schweigen gebracht haben musste, da sie ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. „Der ach so große Meister Kakarott. Du enttäuschst mich. Hast du vergessen, dass du, wenn du einen Eindringling stellst, ihn sofort zu mir zu bringen hast?" Er wäre fast aus der Haut gefahren, als einer seiner Wachen in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam und ihm mitteilte, dass ein Eindringling lokalisiert wurde, der zuvor mehrere Minuten vor den Schlossmauern herumlungerte. Sofort waren seine Alarmglocken losgegangen und die Erinnerungen an Freezer kehrten zurück. „Wieso bist du nicht auf deinem Posten?" Noch klang er ruhig, jedoch war das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Vegeta wartete nur noch auf den richtigen Moment.

Endlich konnte er sich mit Kakarott messen. Das, was er schon so lange wollte. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er Kakarott nicht mochte - für ihn war das ein durchschlagendes Argument.

Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen, wie das passieren konnte, stellte Kakarott sich schützend vor Bulma und Chichi. „Vegeta, hör mal -"

„Es reicht, Kakarott! Du wagst es, dich über mich zu stellen und suggerierst mit deinem Verhalten, dass man mich überlisten kann. Du hintergehst deinen König und ich bin es leid, dich, deine saudämlichen Witze und deine Erscheinung ständig ertragen zu müssen. Du kotzt mich dermaßen an, dass ich dir allzu gerne deine hässliche Visage polieren und dich danach ins Nirwana pusten will." Mit gespreizten Beinen ging er leicht in die Hocke, hob seine Hände und wollte zum Angriff ansetzen, doch in der selben Zeitspanne kam Bulma um ihren Beschützer herum geschossen, um sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

„Verschwinde, Weib!" Sie blieb stehen und es brachte ihn um den Verstand. „Geh aus dem Weg oder du wirst mich kennenlernen." Die Zeiten des Spaßes und der Nettigkeiten waren vorbei. Man hatte ihn genug an der Nase herumgeführt. Seine Krieger genossen sein Vertrauen und was tat der große, ach so tolle Kakarott? Jedenfalls nicht das, was er sollte. „Du willst nicht Kakarotts Schlacht austragen, also geh zur Seite."

„Nein."

„Bitte? Nein sagst du?" Erzürnt über ihr Verhalten, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Es war _meine_ Idee. Ich habe Kakarott angefleht, sie hierher zu bringen." Sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, für ihre Brüder einzustehen, da sie ihnen schon genug Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie so geringstenfalls etwas gut machen. „Er wollte das gar nicht und Chichi auch nicht, aber ich habe ihn solange bedrängt, bis er eingewilligt hat. Kakarott trifft keine Schuld."

Seine Schwester sprang für ihn in die Bresche. Eifrig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zog sie ein Stück zurück, um ihr zuzuflüstern: „Bulma, was tust du da? Hör auf! Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt. Vor allem nicht auf _wen_!" Entmutigt, weil er mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, dass Bulma nicht aus dem Weg ging, raufte er sich hinterher seine schwarzen Haare. Wo, verdammt nochmal, war Radditz abgeblieben? Oder hatte man ihn auch entdeckt?

„Lass sie, Kakarott. Sie will in mir ihren Meister finden und diesem recht angenehmen Gefallen werde ich nachkommen. Danach bist du dran, versprochen!"

„Bitte, Bulma. Hör auf damit!" Kakarott musste irgendetwas unternehmen, bevor es zu spät war. Doch sobald er um Bulma herumgehen wollte, flog ihr Arm zur Seite.

„Ich sagte Euch, dass das meine Idee war", wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck.

Vegeta kehrte aus seiner angriffslustigen und kämpferischen Pose in eine lockere Haltung zurück. Seine typische Manier kehrte ein, woraufhin er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ist das so, ja? Wann soll das gewesen sein, wenn du doch gar nicht den Palast verlassen hast?" Hatte sie niemals. Wie hätte sie auch entkommen können?

Oh Mist, sie war noch so entgeistert, weil sie erwischt worden waren, dass ihr entging, dass Vegeta alles hinterfragen würde. „Das... Das war ganz plötzlich." Oh je, sie redete sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen.

„Ha, ach wirklich? Weißt du, in einem Kampf wie diesem, ist es äußerst wichtig, dass man einen klaren Kopf behält und jetzt geh endlich zur Seite, denn dein Kopf ist gerade nicht klar." Er würde diesem sturen Weib noch fünf Sekunden geben. Wenn sie dann nicht weg war, dann müsste er andere Geschütze auffahren und er würde es tun, da sie keine Anstalten machte, sich fortzubewegen. „Zum letzten Mal!", skandierte Vegeta und stampfte mit seinem Fuß auf die Erde, wonach sich kleine Risse darin gebildet hatten. „Schicke keine Schafe um einen Wolf zu töten."

„Ich habe _dir_ gerade gesagt, dass das meine Idee war und das ich nicht zur Seite gehe. Bist _du_ schwer von Begriff?"

„Bulma, nicht!", rief Kakarott entsetzt, packte ihre Schulter und schob sie energisch hinter sich. Merkte sie nicht, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten alles nur verschlimmerte? Natürlich fand er ihren Mut bewundernswert, aber mehr als unangebracht, weil sie diesen mit Leichtsinn verwechselte. Hinzu kam, dass sie ihren Mut an der falschen Stelle einsetzte, denn mit Vegeta war nicht zu spaßen – in keinerlei Hinsicht. Bulma hatte ja keine Ahnung, wozu Vegeta im Stande war.

„Zu spät, Kakarott!" Das _heldenhafte_ Eingreifen des großen Meisters, hatte Vegeta miteinkalkuliert. Er bewegte sich so schnell, dass es niemandem möglich war, seine Schritte zu verfolgen, wodurch er in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwunden und vor Bulma erschienen war. „Jetzt!", brüllte er seinen Männern zu, die sich in Bewegung setzten und er sich dem Saiyajin Weib zuwenden konnte. „Und jetzt zu uns beiden."

Nein, es gab kein _zu uns beiden._ Wenn sie im Zick Zack lief, hätte er arge Probleme, sie mit einem seiner Energiestrahlen zu treffen. Sie nutzte den Augenblick - als er ruhig vor ihr stand und seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken wollte - was, wie ihr erst nach ihrem Handeln aufging, in einem noch größeren Chaos enden würde. Bulma überlegte nicht lange, sondern rannte weg und als sie über ihren Rücken sah, um zu realisieren, dass der König verschwunden war, prallte sie mit voller Geschwindigkeit gegen den Brustpanzer von Vegeta, der sie unweigerlich zum Boden beförderte.

„Schluss jetzt. Wir haben lange genug Katz' und Maus gespielt." Er zog sie an an den Trägern ihres Overalls nach oben und stieg mit ihr in die Lüfte, wo er nach knapp fünfzig Metern zum Stillstand kam. „Was war der Plan? Wollten sie dich aus dem Palast schmuggeln?"

Zitternd sah Bulma nach unten und konnte nicht anders, als ihre Arme um den Nacken von Vegeta zu schlingen. Zur Not würde sie auch ihre Beine um seine Taille verflechten, solange sie nicht fiel. Ja, ihren Mut würde sie jetzt teuer bezahlen müssen.

Es war ein leichtes für ihn, ihre Arme zu lösen und sie mit etwas Abstand zu seinem Körper zu halten. „Ich warte. Rede, oder du wirst nicht mehr zu erkennen sein, wenn dein Körper auf den Boden aufschlägt." Um ihr seine Worte noch klarer vor Augen zu führen, ließ er sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen einfach los – ohne eine Vorwarnung, ohne alles.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Bulma ihr Schicksal realisiert. Bilder der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart liefen in schnellen Schritten vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Während sie sich dabei in der Luft mehrere Male um sich selbst drehte, konnte sie nicht fassen, wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte. Vor fünf Tagen saß sie noch an einem ihrer liebsten Plätze, dachte über sich und ihre Zukunft nach, als sie die Seiten ihres Buches las. Sie dachte daran, wie sie irgendwann mit Chichi – wenn Radditz ihr _vertrauen_ würde – durch die Stadt rannte und schöne Kleider für sich aussuchte. Und jetzt? Ihr kamen ihre letztlichen Gedanken so trivial und banal vor, da sie erbarmungslos in den Tod stürzen würde – vollkommen ungebremst und ihr Körper würde diesen Aufprall nicht unbeschadet überstehen. Nicht in diesem Leben.

Wann würde sie aufschlagen? In zehn Sekunden? In zwanzig? Oh, sie wusste es nicht. Panisch schloss sie die Augen und begann zu zählen. Eins... Zwei... Drei... Vier...

Hart fiel sie in fremde Arme, die unter ihr aufgetaucht waren. Zwar drehte sich ihr Körper nun nicht mehr, ihr Magen allerdings schon. Voller Angst, einem pochenden Herzen und dem Gefühl, dass ihre Lungenflügel kollabierten, schlang sie wieder ihre Arme um Vegeta. Ihre Stirn legte sich gegen seine Schulter, während sie weiter aufkeuchte und über seine überraschende Rettung nachdachte. Zwangsweise musste sie sich fragen, was einen Xenophobiker wie ihn, der sich ein konnotiertes Fremdenbild geschaffen hatte, dazu veranlasste, sein Vorhaben – sie eiskalt sterben zu lassen – zu ändern und die Antwort kam prompt, als er mit ihr auf einem Balkon gelandet war.

Er wollte sie quälen! Auf seine abartige, sadistische Weise. Noch von der Wut gepackt, stieß sie ihn hart vor die Brust, strampelte mit den Beinen und konnte sich aus seinen Armen befreien. Ja, mit festem Boden unter den Füßen war das Nachdenken leichter als im freien Fall. Aus dem anfänglichen Misstrauen ihm gegenüber, entwickelte sich kein Respekt, wie er es sich vielleicht erhoffte, sondern Hass. Tiefste Verachtung versuchte sie ihm zu verkörpern, als sie sich ihm mit geballten Fäusten in den Weg stellte.

„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen, ja?", kommentierte Vegeta, während er auf sie zuging und gegen die Wand stieß. Präzise landete seine Hand neben ihrem Kopf, worauf die andere unsanft ihre Schulter packte. „Deine Beleidigungen, sowie deine arrogante Selbstsicherheit werden dir dein Genick brechen. Niemand, und schon gar nicht du, wird sich ungestraft gegen die Krone auflehnen."

„Meine arrogante Selbstsicherheit? Ihr meint doch nicht Euch selbst? Denn Arroganz ist Eure Schwäche." Bewegungslos verharrte Bulma unter ihm. Unterdessen wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Kakarott und Chichi. Die Sorge machte sich in ihr breit. Was würde man mit ihnen anstellen und wo war Radditz? Hatte man ihn erwischt? Sollte sie sich wagen und ihn danach fragen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht antwortete? Immerhin gab er ihr zur Genüge das Gefühl, dass er nur seinen Erwartungen entsprach und es offensichtlich als Beleidigung empfand, wenn man ihn nach etwas fragte. Ja, schön, dass er wenigstens an sich dachte, dieser widerliche Egomane, dieser zentrovertierte Angeber und Klugscheißer.

„Tja, das Vertrauen in deinen Bruder und deine Freundin ist die deine. Oder glaubst du wirklich, Kakarotts Handeln war legitimiert?", erwiderte Vegeta hochmütig, sich darüber hinaus bewusst, sie endlich einzuschüchtern und dazu zu bringen, ihre große Klappe zu halten. „Im Gegenteil: Kakarott weiß genau, was das heißt. Er wollte dich vor einer großen Dummheit bewahren und du machst nichts weiter, als ihn, sowie auch dich, dank deiner Destruktivität, noch weiter in die Scheiße zu reiten."

Das... Das war doch keine Absicht, verdammt. Sie wollte niemals hierher, nie! Mit keiner Pore ihres Körpers. Nachdem sie sich fing, reckte sie tapfer ihr Kinn in die Höhe und sah ihn an. „Seit drei Tagen werde ich auf die nur denkbar unwürdigste Weise wie Dreck behandelt. Ich werde desavouiert, gedemütigt, diffamiert und diskreditiert und obgleich ich mir bewusst bin, dass Ihr, _Euer Hochwohlgeboren_ ", spucke sie schnippisch, „Geschäften größter Wichtigkeit nachgeht, möchte ich doch annehmen, dass das nicht das Maß aller Dinge ist. Wenn doch, und ich hoffe bei Shenlong, dass ich mich irre, muss ich doch recht in der Annahme gehen, dass Ihr als König -"

Sie sollte ihren Mund halten, bevor er ihr den Hals umdrehte. Ihre großspurige Art, ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber, war eine verzweifelte Aktion, sich für ihren Bruder zu rächen. „Ruhe!" Er wusste genau, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte. Er wusste es ganz genau und er wollte es bei Gott nicht hören. Grinsend, nachdem er ihren kläglich gescheiterten, suggestiven Gesichtsausdruck schwinden sah, entfernte er sich von ihr, blieb allerdings vor ihr stehen und musterte sie. „Und ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du weder Maß noch Ziel kennst. Du gehörst zum Fußvolk. Einer Spezies, die mir weniger wert ist, als der Dreck unter meinen Fußsohlen. Auch deine infantile Art, die du durch Leichtsinn und _weise_ Ratschläge versuchst zu verbergen, ist absurd und solltest du dir hier schnellstmöglich abgewöhnen."

„Ha", lachte Bulma auf. „Ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, dass Alter und Weisheit nicht unbedingt Hand in Hand gehen, Hoheit!"

Oh, sie wollte weiterspielen? Sie wollte ihn verbal herausfordern? „Ach, so ist das. Nun, ich bezweifle, dass du das auch über _Dreistigkeit_ und _einfache Bauern sein_ sagen würdest." Vegeta hatte sich jedweder Vernunft dazu entschieden, seinen persönlichen Kampf gegen sie zu eröffnen. Hier prallten gerade zwei Welten aufeinander, doch wieso legte er es praktisch darauf an? Er könnte sie doch einfach in Ruhe lassen, sie ignorieren und mit seinem bisherigen Gravitationsraum zurechtkommen. Seine 150g mussten bei weitem reichen.

Tja, er wollte sie aber nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Wie lächerlich. Er wollte ihr damit wohl charakterisieren, dass er über ihr stand, ohne zu wissen, dass König und Bauer nach einer Partie Schach in die gleiche Kiste kamen. Nur, weil er der König war, war er noch lange nicht besser. Oh nein, bei weitem nicht, denn das zeigte er ihr sehr illustrativ und plastisch. „Sagt", begann sie völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, „schlafen Eure Arme nicht ein, wenn Ihr sie ständig verschränkt?" Noch immer stand sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand, aber sie wollte nicht länger belehrt und eingeschüchtert werden. Damit musste Schluss sein.

Was? Vegeta tat es unbewusst, als seine Arme daraufhin zur Seite fielen. „Ich hör wohl schlecht." Woher nahm sie diesen Mut? Wusste sie etwa, dass er ihr im Grunde nur Angst einjagen wollte? Ahne sie bereits, wie sehr sie ihn anzog? Fühlte sie sich aus diesem Grund so sicher in seiner Gegenwart? Dieses Biest durfte ihm auf keinen Fall einen Schritt voraus sein. Um sich nicht weiter in Rage zu bringen, stemmte er die Hände in seine Hüften und ging auf sie zu, was immerhin noch etwas Wirkung auf sie hatte, da sie ihren Rücken und ihre Hände noch weiter gegen die Wand drückte, ebenso ihre Gesichtsfarbe, die blasser wurde. „Wenn deine Zunge nur halbwegs so locker wie dein Körper ist, kannst du ja wieder in den Gravitationsraum zurück, den du übrigens zerstört hast. Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass ich dadurch wichtige Trainingseinheiten verliere."

Bulma sollte Schuld daran sein, weil seine Barbaren sich nicht zügeln konnten und aus der Haut fuhren, sobald man sich ihren Anweisungen nicht unterordnete? Eigentlich wollte sie ihn dahingehend aufklären, öffnete ihren Mund und entschied sich letztendlich um. Nein, der Klügere gab nach, weshalb die Dummen auch an der Macht waren. Wenn er darauf baute, sie zu provozieren, um sie als Strafe einzusperren, hatte sich sein königliches Spatzenhirn geschnitten. Er mochte eine Koryphäe sein, wenn es darum ging, den Feind kampfunfähig zu machen, aber auch Bulma lernte aus Fehlern und würde ihm keine Chance gewähren. „Liebend gern."

„Na dann los oder worauf wartest du?" Er wäre verrückt, wenn er ihr etwas täte. Sie belustigte ihn gerade wieder enorm, obwohl er bis vor kurzem noch so wütend war. Wie sie versuchte, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, war ein gutes Training für seine Lachmuskeln, während all die anderen Versager nur Kopfschmerzen und Wut in ihm hervorlocken konnten – so schaffte es diese Saiyajin, ihn zu unterhalten, was auch ganz nett war; so lange sie nicht übertrieb und auf dem Boden der Tatsachen blieb.

Bevor sie an ihm vorbeimarschierte, blähten sich ihre Wangen minimal auf, sie biss sich fest auf ihre Zähne und sah schwer atmend zu Vegeta. „Was passiert mit Kakarott und Chichi?"

Seine Mundwinkel wurden immer weiter nach oben gezogen, bis man seine weißen Zähne sehen konnte und ein nonchalantes Lachen erschienen war. „Willst du Radditz' Schicksal nicht erfahren?" Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen waren genug. Ein Blick sagte oftmals mehr als tausend Worte. „Du dachtest wirklich, wir hätten ihn nicht bemerkt? Dass du mich für so grenzdebil hältst, ist schlecht – schlecht für dich", erklärte er mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger, den er auf sie richtete. „Wenn du mich schon zu deinem Feind haben willst", begann er flüsternd, als er erneut den Abstand zu ihr schloss, „dann solltest du mich nicht unterschätzen." Sein Schweif lockerte sich um seine Taille, der nach oben huschte und über ihre Wange strich.

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie dem Pfad seines Schweifs folgte, ehe sie ihn weg schlug. Im selben Augenblick schlang sich sein Schweif um ihren Nacken, der sie zu seinem Körper heranzog. „Willst du mich zum Feind haben?"

„Ihr seid bereits mein Feind! Somit könnt Ihr mich direkt zu Radditz, Kakarott und Chichi bringen." Sie streckte ihren Rücken durch und blickte mit erhobenem Kinn zu ihm hinauf, sich ihrer Sache sicher und einer Erkenntnis mehr: Es wäre überall besser, als hier mit ihm zu stehen.

„Nein, noch nicht." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und man hätte die Luft zwischen beiden schneiden können. Doch Vegeta konnte sich zusammenreißen. Ja, verflucht. Er konnte ihr widerstehen. Als sein Schweif über ihre Wange glitt, lief ein eisiger Schauer über seinen Rücken und er war froh, als sie die Initiative ergriff und ihn weg schlug. Hieß das nicht, dass er ihr eben doch nicht widerstehen konnte? Doch, konnte er.

„Darf ich fragen, wieso nicht?" Steif blieb sie stehen, aus Angst, er würde sie noch näher an sich bringen und wieder berühren.

„Du darfst." Beide waren zu stolz, denn niemand löste seine jeweilige Haltung auf. Beide blieben eisern stehen. „Du sollst dir deinen Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was mit deinen nichtsnutzigen Brüdern und deiner Freundin passiert ist."

Das schien sie wohl als Antrieb zu nutzen, da sie Vegeta hart vor seine Brust stieß und den Raum verlassen wollte. Sie drehte sich also tatsächlich um und ließ ihn stehen, vermittelte ihm, mit ihren abschätzigen Worten, dass sie lieber in den Raum zurückging, als hier zu bleiben? Pah, elendes Weibsbild, aber sie würde schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatte. „Ich esse zeitig! Sieh zu, dass du pünktlich bist." Vegeta drehte sich schwungvoll um, worauf sein Umhang sich aufbäumte, und wollte durch eine Tür, die ihn in eines seiner Nebenzimmer führte, verschwinden. Genügend Zeit verplempert hatte er bereits. Er musste sich mit dem Handelsabkommen der Namekianer auseinandersetzen, was ihn etliche Stunden Zeit kosten würde.

Er sehnte sich bereits nach seinem Training, aber er wusste, wie er mit seinem Training fortfahren konnte. Feixend rieb er sich die Hände, als er darüber nachdachte, wie gut ihm dieses Training täte.

Sicher, den Schlagabtausch gewonnen zu haben, blieb sie erstarrt stehen und drehte sich erst um, als sie seine Schritte vernahm. Meinte er das gerade Gesagte ernst? Mit Sicherheit nicht, da er einfach nur das letzte Wort haben wollte. Bulma war es jedenfalls gleichgültig geworden, da auch sie schnell dazulernte. Die letzten drei Tage hatten ihr gezeigt, wie wenig ihr Leben hier wert war, wie wenig sie geschätzt und geachtet wurde. Selbst Radditz' kühle Ausstrahlung war hiergegen das reinste Paradies.

Als sie verschwunden war, kam Vegeta grinsend zurück und betrachtete die geschlossene Tür. „Na warte, dir rolle ich die Fußnägel hoch." Und wie! Das wäre viel prägnanter, als wenn er sie in die Zelle sperrte und in Beugehaft nahm.

 **XxX**

Die Arbeit hier machte ihr tatsächlich Spaß, auch wenn ihr Körper sich nach Ruhe sehnte, infolge ihrer unangenehmen Auseinandersetzung mit einer der Wachen. Aber wie konnte sie so schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen? Konnte ihr Körper den Aufprall in die Wand einfach so überstehen? Nur dank diesen Heilungstanks, in den man sie legte, wie Amaya erzählte? Es musste so sein, als sie den Schraubenschlüssel aus ihrem Gürtel zog und sich mit ihrem Oberkörper zurück in die offene Luke zwängte. Wenn sie diese lästige Schraube, die ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, festziehen konnte, wäre die zweite Luke bereits betriebsbereit. Die Öffnungen, die sie ausgehoben hatte, mit den restlichen Robotern zu versehen, wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Danach würde sie sich die Schäden der Wand ansehen, bevor sie die Legierung auftrug.

„Geschafft! Ja, Bulma, du bist schon ein Fuchs", lobte sie sich lachend, stieg aus der Luke zurück und drehte den Schraubschlüssel gekonnt in ihrer Hand. Ha, der Tyrann par excellence würde Augen machen, aber dazu war er gar nicht in der Lage, da Vegeta etwas wie Wertschätzung nicht kannte. Immerhin konnte sie ihm so die Stirn bieten, da sie sich sicher war, dass Vegeta keinerlei Fachkenntnisse besaß.

„Ohne Zweifel."

Bevor sie von einer der Sprossen fallen konnte, verhakte sich ihre Hand an der Öffnung. „Äh... Hallo. Du hast mich aber erschreckt." Eilig kam sie die Leiter hinabgestiegen, bevor sie bei ihrem Glück doch noch fiel. Erst jetzt fielen Bulma diese eindringlichen Augen von Amaya auf, die sie zu durchleuchten schienen. Verunsichert steckte sie den Schlüssel zurück und es kam ihr nur gelegen, da sie diesen beängstigenden Augen ausweichen konnte.

Amaya stand teilnahmslos vor ihr. Unauffällig blickte sie sich im Raum um, bevor sie Bulma ansprach. „Bist du fertig? Der König ist, angesichts deiner Unpünktlichkeit, recht _unpässlich_ _._ "

Ihrer Unpünktlichkeit? Großer Gott, er meinte das Gesagte ernst. „Ich werde demnach nicht unten in der Küche essen?" Es war eine unnötige Frage, aber so konnte sie noch etwas - wenn auch nur geringfügig - Zeit schinden.

„Nein, der König sagte dir, dass du pünktlich sein sollst und da du das nicht bist, werde ich dich nun zu den Dienerinnen bringen, die dich zurechtmachen."

Ach so. War das so? Von wegen! Wenn er sie schon zwang, seine Anwesenheit zu ertragen, dann hatte er auch mit ihrer Ansicht, in ihrem verdreckten und verschwitzten Overall, zu leben. Mit jedem weiteren Versuch sie zu treffen, wuchs ihr Zorn auf ihn. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Amaya", erwiderte sie geringschätzig. „Wenn, dann sollte er sich zurechtmachen und zwar in Sachen Manieren, die, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, sehr zu wünschen übrig lassen." Hier handelte es sich um ein Machtspiel, das er zu gewinnen versuchte.

„Das solltest du ihm lieber nicht sagen." Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in das Gesicht der älteren Frau.

„Und wenn schon." Kraftlos stieß sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen und sah sich in dem Raum um, der ihr noch bis gerade eben ein kleines Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. Hier, zwischen Technik und Elektrik, fühlte sie sich am wohlsten und konnte für wenige Stunden ihre Gedanken an Kakarott, Chichi und Radditz verbannen, die sie andernfalls noch wahnsinnig gemacht hätten. Das aufzugeben und wieder mit den Bildern konfrontiert zu werden, war unfair. „Wieso tut er das, Amaya? Ich will mit keinem dieser Monster was zu tun haben und erst recht nicht mit ihm oder ist es genau deswegen? Ergötzt er sich einfach nur daran, mich wie ein Insekt, das ihn nervt, noch zu quälen, bevor er das Tier zerquetscht?"

Amaya konnte ihr darauf nicht antworten und warf ihr nur einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Sie sah Vegetas Stolz, der unermesslich war. So groß, dass sie vermutete, er würde daran zerbrechen und sterben. Aber es gab – seit diese Saiyajin ihm aufgefallen war – Momente, die ihn verrieten. Ihr Auftauchen schien ihn so sehr zu fesseln, dass er über Bulmas Starrköpfigkeit in vielerlei Dingen einfach hinweg sah, was Amaya zu dem Schluss brachte, dass Vegeta genau wusste, wie gefährlich Bulma ihm werden konnte. Bulma könnte einen König zu Fall bringen, dessen Lebensaufgabe bisher nur darin bestand, Brutalität und Totalitarismus nach außen zu tragen und plötzlich wollte sich etwas anderes in ihm einnisten – Gefühle, die er als Schwäche empfand. Gefühle, die jedem Gegner eine Angriffsfläche boten.

Vegeta würde diese Gabe, als Saiyajin nur einmalig zu lieben, verachten und alles erdenkliche tun, um das zu verhindern.

„Schon gut. Ich würde auch nicht antworten, wenn mein Leben davon abhinge", gab Bulma mitfühlend zu und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Mit herunterhängenden Schultern trottete sie zum Ausgang, der sie der Höhle des Löwen ein Stück näher brachte. „Vermutlich könnte ich ihm seine Eitelkeit viel leichter verzeihen, wenn er meine nicht verletzt hätte", fügte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu, ehe sie Amaya schweigsam und verbittert folgte.

Wo hatte man Kakarott, Chichi und Radditz hingebracht? Es würde sie umbringen, das wusste sie, aber konnte sie das alles mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren? Konnte sie seelenruhig hier sitzen, während die anderen eventuell im Kerker saßen?


	7. Zerreißprobe

_Allem kann ich widerstehen, nur der Versuchung nicht._

 _\- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel sieben -**

 **Zerreißprobe**

Die Prozedur, die sie über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, war erniedrigend. Sicher hatte sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn sie geschminkt wurde. Nur wünschte Bulma sich eine andere Situation, wie etwa, wenn sie zu Chichi ging oder sich mit Yamchu hätte treffen können. War es naiv, dass sie an ein Treffen mit einem Saiyajin dachte, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte? Verrannte sie sich vielleicht sogar in etwas?

Aber nein, wie könnte sie sich in etwas verrennen? Sie stand hier, auf einem blöden Podest, umzingelt von sechs Dienerinnen, die ihr abwechselnd irgendetwas in ihr Gesicht schmierten oder wegwischten, damit sie - den Verhältnissen entsprechend - unter die Augen des Herrschers dieses Tyrannen-Planeten treten konnte. Ihre Haare wurden geflochten und mit kleinen weißen Perlen verziert und mit jeder weiteren Perle, die den Weg in ihr Haar fand, dachte Bulma, einen weiteren Nagel, der in ihren Sarg geschlagen wurde, zu hören. Das Kleid, das ihr grob über den Kopf gezogen wurde, war blau, was Bulma augenrollend zur Kenntnis nahm. _Wie originell._ Der Stoff hingegen, der sich wie flüssige Seide um ihren Körper schmiegte, war schön und kleine silberne Fäden waren eingearbeitet worden.

Nachdem sie als _angemessen_ angesehen wurde, betrachtete sie sich in einem Spiegel und war überrascht. Dafür, dass sie gar nicht aufhörten, mit Pinseln in ihrem Gesicht zu hantieren, war kaum etwas von Make-Up oder sonstigem zu erkennen. Ihre Hände wollten ihr Gesicht berühren, aber auch das wurde ihr untersagt. Durfte man in diesem Haus überhaupt etwas? Irgendetwas? Das, was sie durfte, war, alleine zum Speisesaal zu gehen und gerade auf dem Weg dorthin, hätte sie gerne die Gesellschaft einer der Dienerinnen ertragen.

Die große Tür erschien bedenklich schnell in ihrem Blickfeld, vor der sie stehen blieb und daran empor sah. Beflissen rieb sich Bulma über ihre nackten Arme, da sie glaubte, von einer eisigen Kälte umgeben zu sein. Sie wollte nicht in diesen Raum. All ihre Sinne warnten sie, an etwas derartiges wie eine Flucht zu denken, denn finden würde man sie sowieso oder spätestens am Torbogen aufhalten. Langsam hob sie ihre Faust, schloss ihre Augen und klopfte schnell gegen das Holz. Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr gehen, ebenso wenig, wie man ihr aber auch nicht mehr vorwerfen konnte, dass sie nicht gekommen wäre.

Die Sekunden die verstrichen, waren endlos und niemand bat sie herein. Hieß das, dass sie einfach eintreten durfte? Bulma klopfte vorsichtshalber noch einmal, aber auch dieses Mal erfolgte keine Reaktion, was sie dazu veranlasste, einfach die Tür zu öffnen und ihren Kopf hindurchzustrecken.

„Hallo?", rief sie leise hinein, als sie den Raum leer vorfand. Der Raum war groß und hell erleuchtet. Die bodenlangen Fenster waren geöffnet worden, die Vorhänge gaben unter der Luftzufuhr nach und erzeugten einen kalten und unheimlichen Eindruck, der einen heftigen Kontrast zur Helligkeit darstellte. Ihre Hände schoben die schwere Holztür weiter auf, sodass sie eintreten konnte. „Wenn er in zwei Minuten nicht da ist, gehe ich. Mir kann niemand vorwerfen", sprach sie flüsternd zu sich selbst, „dass ich nicht hier gewesen war. Ich war hier und wenn er sauer ist, dann... wirft er mich vielleicht raus? Ja, die Idee ist nicht schlecht, Bulma. Nicht durchdacht, aber effektiv." Sie ging vorbehaltlos auf den Tisch zu und sprach weiter mit sich selbst. „Er mag keine Provokationen, das sollte ich nutzen."

Vegeta erschien hinter der aufgeschobenen Tür und flog mehre Zentimeter über dem Boden hinter ihr her. Er war ihr so nahe, dass er die Hand ausstreckte, zwei Finger spreizte und kurz davor war, ihr Kleid zu berühren. Allerdings zog er sich im letzten Augenblick, unter größter Anstrengung, zurück und ließ sich geräuschlos zu Boden. Das lange Kleid entblößte den Rücken bis zu ihrem Steißbein, ließ ihn Einblicke gewähren, die er sonst niemals bekommen hätte.

Sich davon zu lösen, war gar nicht so einfach. Nie zuvor hatte er diese Probleme und plötzlich waren sie da. Nervig, aber... ja, andererseits wieder fesselnd und furios.

„Du bist zu spät!"

Ihre Hand, deren Fingerspitzen gerade über die Tischplatte streifen wollten, erstarrte inmitten ihrer Bewegung. _Ruhig bleiben, Bulma! Ganz ruhig. Alles ist okay. Du bist hier, er wird mit dir essen und danach wirst du zurück in dein Zimmer gehen und schlafen._ Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, bewahrte Haltung und faltete folglich ihre Hände ineinander. „Ich dachte, Euer Angebot war nicht ernst gemeint und Ihr wolltet nur das letzte Wort haben." Sie befürchtete nichts, wieso auch? Er hätte sie schon zehnmal umbringen können und tat es nicht. Trotz ihrer Alarmglocken, die ihr sagten, dass das nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, um sie davor noch zu quälen, verdrängte sie all das in die letzte Ecke. Vergessen waren ihre Worte, dass sie ihn provozieren wollte.

„Dann lass dir jetzt gesagt sein, dass ich alles, was ich sage, ernst meine. Ich bin weder dein Unterhalter, noch einer deiner jämmerlichen Freunde, kapiert?" Aufbrausend umrundete er sie, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und schaufelte sich mehrere Speisen auf den Teller. Bevor er jedoch zu Essen anfing, sah er zu ihr auf. „Setz dich hin. Ich hab Hunger und würde gern essen. Lange genug hast du mich ja schon warten lassen", gab er ihr grummelnd zu verstehen.

Prompt kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und besah sich das Essen. Es sah zumindest besser aus, als das in der Küche. Ehe sie zu essen anfing, beobachtete sie Vegeta, der alles, was er zu fassen bekam, gierig in seinen Mund stopfte. Überrascht sah sie ihm mit geweiteten Augen zu und musste feststellen, dass er genauso verfressen wie Kakarott und Radditz war. Auch sie schlangen alles hinunter, als gäbe es keinen Morgen oder sie noch nie etwas gegessen hätten.

Wieder eine _nette_ Analogie, die ihr zeigte, wie gleich sich viele - vor allem männliche - Saiyajins waren; egal, aus welchen Kreisen man kam.

Als ihm aufgefallen war, wie sie stumm auf ihrem Platz verweilte und nichts aß, sah er murrend zu ihr auf. „Was ist?", fuhr er sie zähneknirschend an.

„Nichts", log sie deprimiert und betrachtete ihre Hände, die momentan viel interessanter waren. Seinem Blick ausgesetzt zu sein, war beängstigend, weil man nicht abschätzen konnte, was als nächstes passierte. Er war so... so unberechenbar. Wie ein Buch, das man mit siebzig Siegeln verschloss. Aber das musste wohl so sein. Er war der König, der ein Volk aus Barbaren zu führen hatte. Natürlich musste man anhand dieser Gegebenheiten - wenn das auch durch nichts zu rechtfertigen war - die Oberhand behalten.

„Dann iss endlich", knurrte Vegeta ungehemmt und nahm widerwillig das Besteck in die Hand, woraufhin er ihren diffusen Blick bemerkte. Sein Hunger war kaum zu bändigen und dennoch nahm er das Besteck, um asketischer und gesitteter zu essen. Ja, er hatte es tatsächlich vergessen. Weibliche Saiyajins waren davor verschont geblieben und konnten kultivierter essen, als männliche Saiyajins. Es musste schrecklich degoutant für sie aussehen, wie alles hier. Er spürte ihre Abscheu ihm und seinem Palast gegenüber nur zu deutlich.

Statt sich auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren, war sie völlig von Vegetas Wandel eingenommen. Aß er gerade mit Besteck und normal? Warum? Sicher nicht ihretwegen? „Ich hätte da noch eine Frage, Hoheit. Darf man hier atmen?" Die Frage kam zügig über ihre Lippen, worüber sie dankbar war. Andernfalls wäre ihr _Mut_ , danach zu fragen, abhanden gekommen.

Vegeta unterbrach sich, legte gereizt das Essen zurück auf den Teller und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihr hinüber. Einer seiner Ellenbogen landete krachend auf dem Tisch, was sie, wie er erfreut feststelle, erschreckte. „Willst du mich zum Narren halten?" Würde er seine Faust noch etwas fester zusammendrücken, würde die Gabel in seiner Hand zerbersten, ganz sicher. „Was soll die Frage?" Sein Körper bebte, allerdings nicht aus Angst, sondern vor Zorn. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Ich bin nur neugierig. Schließlich muss man ja zwei Mal darüber nachdenken, was man von sich gibt."

So sehr er auch anfing, sie zu begehren, sie brachte sein Gleichgewicht, dazu seine Beherrschung ins Schwanken, wodurch er schwer mit seiner Contenance zu kämpfen hatte. Klirrend landete die Gabel auf dem Teller, Vegeta faltete seine Hände ineinander und sah zu ihr hinüber. „Höre ich da Angst?"

Er sollte schleunigst die Oberhand über dieses Gespräch gewinnen und zusehen, dass er nicht zum Mittelpunkt dieses Gesprächs wurde.

„Du weißt anscheinend noch gar nicht, was Angst ist", eröffnete er die nächste Runde ihres Machtkampfes. Er hatte ihre Worte, bezüglich der Provokationen und der daraus resultierenden Verweisung des Palastes, die sie sich erhoffte, nur zu gut gehört.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was es heißt, in Angst zu leben, Hoheit!", revoltierte Bulma, die ihr Besteck ebenfalls zur Seite legte und ihren Teller von sich schob, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben. Seine Worte klangen, als würde nur er die Angst kennen, was völlig abwegig war. Immerhin war er der König, der bewacht wurde und keinerlei Unterdrückung ausgesetzt war, im Gegensatz zu seinem Volk – das, wie sie wusste, teilweise unter ihm litt. „Aber Eure Doppelmoral ist erschreckend, sowie anmaßend. Dass Ihr Euch wagt -"

„Ich soll mich etwa _nicht_ wagen?" Er war so schnell auf die Beine gekommen, wie es ihm möglich war. Sie erlaubte sich so einiges und Vegetas Zorn wuchs immer weiter, während sie sich in Sicherheit wog. Dieses Weib musste bemerkt haben, dass er ihr gegenüber zu human war, zu nett, zu freundlich und gelassen.

„Dass Ihr Euch wagt", fuhr sie unbeeindruckt fort, „über Angst zu urteilen, wo Ihr es doch seid, der im Universum und unter Eurem Volk genau dafür sorgt. Wisst Ihr, es ist bedauerlich, dass Ihr Euch darüber echauffiert, dass man es in Erwägung ziehen könnte, Euer Königreich – oder Euer Sklavenvolk – anzugreifen. Diese vorgetäuschte Angst ist kein Freifahrschein, andere Planeten anzugreifen, auszubeuten, gar auszulöschen oder die Saiyajins zu verurteilen, die Kritik gegenüber Eurer Heuchelei äußern." Ihr Herz raste, ihre Pulsfrequenz schlug Alarm, sowie gigantische Wellen, und wäre sie an ein Elektrokardiogramm angeschlossen, würden ihre Herzschläge das Gerät zerstören. „Wenn doch, dann bedenkt, Eure königliche Hoheit, dass diejenigen, die durch Eure Anschläge getötet werden, ebenso einer Eurer Freunde sein könnte."

„Ich habe", seine Hand lag ruhig auf der Tischplatte, „vor niemandem Angst!" Ruckartig hatte er sie gehoben und auf den Tisch krachen lassen. „Ist das klar?" Mit beiden Händen packte er unter den Tisch, den er mit einer Bewegung umwarf. All die Speisen, die darauf lagen, wurden durch das Zimmer geschleudert. Noch immer saß sie, weder erschrocken noch verängstigt, auf ihrem Stuhl, ohne sich zu erheben oder den Versuch zu wagen, zu flüchten. Vegetas weiße Stiefel traten über das Obst, ließen es unheilvoll auseinandersprengen, als er sich ihr näherte und mit einem Ausdruck, der nichts gutes hieß, vor ihr ankam.

Unliebsam beugte er seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, stützte seine Hände auf ihren Armlehnen ab und sah sie intensiv an. Dieses Weib, das von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, wagte es, ihm solch eine Antwort zu geben? Sie wagte sich, seine Führung anzuzweifeln und ihm Vorschriften zu machen? Was wollte sie? Ihn instrumentalisieren, ihm irgendeinen Stuss über Verantwortung durch Indoktrination einflößen?

„Wenn du schon so dogmatisch und philiströs bist", erläuterte er mit gesenkter Stimme, hob seine Hand und griff sanft nach einer Strähne ihres Haares, ohne den Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden, „dann denk _du_ daran, dass, sollte man uns demnach angreifen, wenn ich nicht handle, es ebenso Kakarott und Radditz sein könnten, die zu den Opfern zählen."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem ebenso wütenden Blick, schlug sie die Hand des Königs aus ihrem Gesicht.

Feixend zog er sich zurück, jedoch nicht, um seinen Standort zu verlassen, sondern sie mit seinem kalten Ausdruck zu strafen, der wenigstens noch etwas zu bewirken schien. Darüber amüsiert, stemmte er die Hände in seine Hüften und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um dem Lachen, das sich aus seiner Kehle zwang, freien Lauf zu lassen. „Was ist? Bist du sprachlos? Leidest du an Katalepsie? Vergiss niemals, dass eine Medaille immer, anstandslos immer, zwei Seiten hat."

„Ach ja? Ich denke eher, dass Ihr den Vorteil nutzt, dass man mit Angst die Masse am effektivsten lenken kann und getroffene Hunde am lautesten bellen."

Frech und vorlaut. Zwei wunderbare Attribute, die völlig fehl am Platz waren, da es Vegetas Eigenschaften waren. Von ihr erwartete Vegeta Demut und Devotion. Noch vor kurzem dachte er darüber nach, mit einundzwanzig nicht infantil zu sein und heute? Keine Woche später, war er das Paradebeispiel, weil dieses Weib ihm alles erschwerte.

„Oder wieso wurde der Planet von Freezer angegriffen?" Ihre Hände hatten sich in dem Stoff der Armlehnen, nachdem Vegeta sich von ihnen abstieß, festgekrallt, um ihre Nervosität dorthin zu projizieren.

„Nun, sag du es mir? Du scheinst ja über alles bestens informiert zu sein." Unverändert verharrte er vor ihr, aus seinem Mund zischten Laute, die ihr deutlich symbolisieren sollten, dass er kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand. Sie stellte gerade die Führung seines Vaters in Frage, zog gleichzeitig Vegeta mit in ihr Fadenkreuz und lehnte sich recht weit aus dem Fenster, mit ihrem vorlauten Mundwerk. „Ich warte, oder war das alles, was du beitragen kannst? Eine große Klappe und nichts dahinter?"

Bulma hatte noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Der König würde seine Ohren anlegen, wenn sie ihm erst einmal ihre Ansichten verdeutlicht hätte, was eine lange Zeit im Kerker nach sich ziehen würde, das war sicher. „Wisst Ihr, Ihr solltet das Bärenfell nicht verkaufen, bevor Ihr den Bären noch gar nicht geschossen habt. Noch wiegt Ihr Euch in Sicherheit. Ihr denkt, Ihr seid unnahbar, aber Hochmut kommt immer vor dem Fall."

Oh, sie war ja niedlich. „Ich habe auch einen weisen Ratschlag für dich: Spiele nicht mit Kräften, die dein Geist nicht erfassen kann." Sie wollte seinen Stolz angreifen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich kleine Blitze um sein Handgelenk bildeten, die daraufhin wie wild darum tanzten und darauf warteten, endlich abgeschossen zu werden.

„Ich glaube, man griff Euer Volk an, weil Freezer erkannte, wie missgünstig manche Saiyajins sind."

„Nein!" Von der Wut gesteuert, wurden die Blitze größer, sodass sie größere Ausmaße annahmen und sich um seinen gesamten Körper ausbreiteten. „Er fürchtete uns Saiyajins. Die Angst hatte ihn gepackt, was alleine der Grund für seine feige Tat war." Das war eindeutig das falsche Thema für Vegeta. Dieses Weib wusste nicht, was sie sagte, ließ unkontrolliert ihren Mund plappern, ohne die wirklichen Hintergründe zu kennen.

„Ich sehe das anders, denn -"

„Es ist mir egal, wie du das siehst." Seine geballten Fäuste waren nach unten gesenkt, sein Blick abgrundtief böse und eine Energiewelle erfasste ihn, die den Tisch und das Essen, das den Weg unsanft zu Boden gefunden hatte, wenige Zentimeter vom Boden hoben. Die Wände begannen zu vibrieren, der Boden, sowie sein Körper bebten und ließen ihn an die dunkelste Zeit in seinem Leben zurückdenken.

Mit vierzehn wurde er zum König gekrönt, musste sich Aufgaben stellen, die er gar nicht bewältigen wollte und dann kam eine dahergelaufene Saiyajin, die ihn zurechtweisen wollte, ohne jemals in Angst gelebt zu haben? Wo war sie denn, als Freezer seinen perfiden Plane in die Tat umsetzte und den Planeten angriff? Sicher nicht in der Situation, in der sich Vegeta befunden hatte. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sein Vater mit einem Schlag niedergestreckt wurde, bis die Soldaten eingriffen und mit größter Anstrengung diesen Bastard besiegen konnten.

Sie hatte nicht das Recht, zu urteilen. Nicht über ihn, nicht über seine Führung und schon gar nicht über seinen Vater.

Der Wind blies durch ihre und seine Haare, Vegeta entfesselte seine Macht und ließ sie durch einen der Windzüge zu Boden werfen. Sie war dort, wo er sie haben wollte – am Boden, mit angsterfülltem Blick und einem verschlossenen Mund. „Nimm dich ja in Acht, Kleines. Noch lebst du nur, weil du _mir_ gehörst. Wenn du vogelfrei bist, wird dich nicht einmal Radditz retten können, das versichere ich dir."

Angstschweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, der sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, sich über ihren Nasenrücken einen Weg hinab zu ihrem Kinn bahnte. Mit ihren Armen und Füßen robbte sie über den Boden und versuchte sich von diesem böswilligen Monster zu entfernen, das – wie sie nüchtern feststellte – an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb. Seine Drohungen waren so unheilvoll, so... so lebensgefährlich und sie glaubte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Ja, geh nur", schnaufte er vergnügt. „Ich finde dich trotzdem." Trotz dessen, dass sie ihn vorher noch so amüsierte, hatte sie ihre Grenze überschritten – wie bereits alle in dieser Familie – und das musste er unterbinden, bevor sie noch aufmüpfiger wurde. Dieses Gespräch hatte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen so sehr verändert, dass es selbst Vegeta unangenehm wurde, sie weiter in seiner Nähe zu haben, weil er zu gut wusste, wie schnell er aus der Haut fahren und seinen niederträchtigen Trieben nachgehen würde.

Mühsam raffte sie sich auf, nahm ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte aus dem Saal, ohne zurückzublicken. Zu groß war die Angst, dass, wenn sie sich umdrehte, Vegeta plötzlich hinter ihr stand und sie kam erst zum Stillstand, als sie gegen einen anderen Körper prallte, dessen Hand, ehe sie mit ihrem Hintern wiederholt auf dem Boden landete, nach ihrem Oberarm griff und vor dem Fall bewahrte.

„Immer langsam, junge Dame."

War der Saiyajin vor ihr wieder eine Wache, die Bulma angreifen würde? Trauen würde sie hier niemandem mehr, egal wie freundlich ihr Gegenüber sich auch darstellte. Eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen würde ihr nicht schaden. Bulma entging auch, noch immer in ihrer Panik gefangen, dass der Saiyajin sie weiterhin an ihrem Oberarm festhielt, da sie zu gebannt und abwartend in sein Gesicht sah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja", hauchte sie, ehe sie sich besann und sich schlussendlich dazu entschied, sich zu räuspern. Vorsichtig, aber grazil genug, entzog sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung", bestätigte sie sicherer. „Danke, ich war etwas in Eile." Unverbindlich sah sie an dem großgewachsenen Saiyajin vorbei, um sicherzustellen, dass sie weit genug von ihrem Albtraum entfernt war. Erst danach ließ sie erleichtert ihre Schultern nach unten sacken und ihren Körper entspannen, was unüberlegt war, aber ihre Kraft war verbraucht. Sie konnte nicht mehr!

„Das hat man gesehen", quittierte der Unbekannte mit einem Lächeln. „Wohin musst du?"

Das wusste Bulma gar nicht, weswegen sie sich entschloss, zurück zum Gravitationsraum zu gehen, und ihre Arbeit fertigzustellen. Umso schneller käme sie wieder nach Hause und sie würde nach Hause gehen... Ja, sie... sie würde. Ob er wollte oder nicht, aber er sagte, dass sie danach gehen könnte, Punkt. „Ich gehe zum Gravitationsraum."

„ _Du_ bist die neue Technikerin?", fragte er verblüfft und sah an Bulma hinab. „Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas gewagt ist?", wollte er freundlich wissen, als er auf ihre Erscheinung und vor allem auf ihr Kleid deutete.

„Ich..." Auch Bulma sah an sich hinab und unverzüglich wanderten ihre Arme um ihren Körper, in der Hoffnung, die Erinnerungen – weshalb sie in dieses Kleid gezwängt wurde – zu vergessen, obwohl sie wusste, wie sinnlos ihr Handeln gerade war. „Nein, ich muss mich noch umziehen. Danach werde ich in den Raum gehen und du? Bist du ein Wachposten?", entfuhr es ihr gepresst.

Belustigt über ihre Schüchternheit, verschränkte er seine Arme. Wie passend es doch war, da er selbst zurückhaltend war, was das weibliche Geschlecht anging. Doch sie fiel ihm quasi in die Arme, sie kannte ihn nicht, was es ihm erleichterte, selbstbewusster und selbstsicherer aufzutreten. „Nein, ich bin auch einer der Techniker. Mein Name ist Yamchu und, wie es der Zufall so will, war ich auch gerade auf dem Weg zum Gravitationsraum."

 _Yamchu?_ Dieser Yamchu, von dem Chichi erzählte?

„Und dein Name ist?"

Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, als sie in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sah... Diese Augen und die dazugehörigen Haare, die über seine Schultern fielen, waren so... so anziehend. Sie war wirklich naiv, bestätigte ihr Verstand. „Mein Name? Ich... Ich heiße Bulma", stotterte sie nervös und konnte die Wärme spüren, die sich über ihre geröteten Wangen legte. Chichi hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie ihr erzählte, wie gut er aussah.

Oh, das klang arg oberflächlich, oder? Aber, versuchte sich Bulma gedanklich vor ihrem Ich zu rechtfertigen, wenn man jemanden erst kennenlernte, blieb einem nichts, außer das Aussehen, oder? Den Charakter kannte man noch nicht, womit man nur das Äußere beurteilen konnte, bis man den Charakter kennenlernte.

Yamchu war sogar bereitwillig mit ihr zu ihrem Zimmer spaziert. Er wartete vor der Tür, wonach sie gemeinsam zu Vegetas Gravitationsraum gingen. Bulma befand, dass Yamchu ein angenehmer Geselle war, der höflich genug war, sie aussprechen zu lassen und zuvorkommend war, was das Zuhören anging. Nicht, wie ein anderer Saiyajin, der sich das Recht nahm, sich über jeden zu stellen und zu urteilen.

Der Umstand, dass sie Yamchu ausgerechnet hier kennenlernte, war unschön, aber erfreulich genug, um darüber hinwegsehen zu können. Vielleicht könnten sie gemeinsam den Raum verbessern, wodurch Bulma schneller hier weg wäre und sich außerhalb des Palastes mit Yamchu treffen konnte?

„Wie kommt es, dass ich dich noch nie zuvor in der Stadt gesehen habe?" Er gab den Zugangscode blind ein und trat als erster in den Raum, gefolgt von Bulma, die über ihre Antwort nachdachte.

„Na ja, ich bin selten in der Stadtmitte." Dass sie selten dort war, war eine maßlose Übertreibung. Schließlich achtete Radditz immer peinlichst darauf, sie nie in die Stadt zu lassen und wenn, dann nur in seiner oder Kakarotts Begleitung – was, wie ihr mittlerweile aufging, mehr als unpassend war. Immerhin war sie achtzehn Jahre und alt genug, was sie – sobald sie zuhause wäre – Radditz sagen würde.

Und wie sehr sie Vegeta auch verabscheute – eines hatte sie hier gelernt; sich nicht mehr alles gefallen zu lassen. „Weißt du, wo die Kerker sind, Yamchu?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, als er ihr gerade sein weiteres Vorhaben erklären wollte.

„Ähm, nun ja. Schon, aber wieso fragst du?" Yamchu begutachtete gerade Bulmas Luke, als er sich die Leiter schnappen und selbst hinaufsteigen wollte, um die Festigkeit der Schrauben nochmals zu kontrollieren. Er war recht angetan von ihrem Talent und hätte nicht damit gerechnet, eine Frau mit solcher Begabung kennenzulernen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Nein, Bulma konnte es nicht verantworten, dass ihretwegen noch andere in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Vielleicht hielt man Radditz, Kakarott und Chichi dort gefangen und... und sie mussten die schlimmsten Hiebe – ohne sich wehren zu dürfen – ertragen. Auf diesem Planeten war schlichtweg alles möglich, wodurch sich in Bulmas Gedanken die schrecklichsten Szenarien abspielten. „Es ist besser, wenn du nichts weißt." In ihren Gedanken fügte sie noch hinzu, dass sie ihn nicht kannte und ihm _noch_ nicht vertrauen konnte.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Ungeahnt, was sie wirklich vorhatte, blieb er vor der Leiter stehen und sah zu der jungen Saiyajin herüber. „Du musst mir nicht sagen, was du genau vorhast, doch ich sage dir: Lass es lieber direkt bleiben. Dem König bleibt hier drinnen nichts verborgen."

Verzweifelt kaute Bulma auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ja, das durfte sie bereits am eigenen Körper spüren. Dennoch war es nicht richtig, tatenlos hier zu sitzen und doch, so schrie ihr Verstand, wäre es bedeutend besser, hier zu bleiben und ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Ihr Verstand war clever genug, ihr davon abzuraten, aber ihr blutendes Herz war anderer Meinung.

„Außerdem sind die Kerker sehr gut bewacht. Vielleicht kann dich das abschrecken."

Sie war schon abgeschreckt genug, keine Frage und vermutlich – nein, höchstwahrscheinlich – behielt Yamchu, bezüglich seiner Aussage, dass sie es gleich lassen sollte, recht. Sie würde alles, mit ihrem unkontrollierten Verhalten, nur noch mehr verschlimmern. Wobei sie schon genug Unruhe gestiftet haben musste, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, was in den wenigen Tagen alles passiert war. Bulma sollte sich lieber auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, statt irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten, die sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt waren, nachzujagen.

Spätestens, wenn sie zuhause ankam, würde sie erfahren, was mit ihren Brüdern und Chichi passiert wäre. Bis dahin musste sie ihre Füße still halten.

 **XxX**

Eine gute Sache hatte es, dass sie ihn so zur Weißglut trieb und er daraufhin den Tisch umwarf. So konnte er sich wenigstens dem Handelsabkommen der Namekianer wieder widmen. Sein Königreich war auf viele der Rohstoffe der Nameskianer angewiesen, was er nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Ihr Planet war, was Gemüse und Obst anging, fruchtbarer als seiner und dabei ernährten sich diese Grünlinge von Wasser... Um das Überleben der Rasse zu sichern, nahmen sie nichts weiter als Wasser zu sich. Was ein Paradoxon.

Im Gegenzug gewährte Vegeta ihnen, ihren Planeten, sowie ihr Volk, nicht anzugreifen, was an Lächerlichkeiten fast nicht zu überbieten war, aber sein Volk war auf die Nahrung dieser abstoßenden Wesen angewiesen.

Es war widerlich, wenn man von anderen abhängig war. Wahrlich zum Kotzen. Den Planeten angreifen, passte nicht in seinen Plan, da er keinen seiner Krieger dorthin schicken konnte, um Landwirtschaft zu betreiben, was der einzige Grund für Vegeta war, diesen jämmerlichen Planeten in Frieden zu lassen.

Als er sich vor zwei Stunden verdrossen aus seinem Speisesaal zurückzog, um die Pergamente durchzusehen, sowie die weiteren Handlungsverläufe der Angriffe, wurde er jäh unterbrochen. Ruhig atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er das abrupte Eintreten geduldet, doch sein darauffolgender Blick sagte schon alles.

„Was ist?"

„Majestät", erwiderte der Krieger inmitten seiner Verbeugung. „Turles ist soeben angekommen – unversehrt."

 _Turles?_ Seit einem Jahr reiste er durch die Galaxie, auf der Suche nach neuen Planeten und Vegeta befürchtete schon, er wäre bei einem seiner Alleingänge ums Leben gekommen, da der Saiyajin, ähnlich wie Radditz, autark und skrupellos handelte. Taktisches Denken fiel diesen Narren schon immer schwer. „Bring ihn nach unten zum Beraterzimmer."

Ob Turles, bezüglich eines neuen Planeten, fündig wurde? Vielleicht konnte Vegeta die Schlacht anführen, um endlich diesem Zwang, ihr nachzusteigen, zu entkommen? Er traute sich und seinen abnormen Gedanken nicht mehr. Das Verlangen nach ihr, steigerte sich – seiner Meinung nach – fast minutiös. Immerhin konnte er sich nun mit Turles' Nachrichten befassen, die hoffentlich besser ausfielen, als die bisherigen.

Mit verschränkten Armen stolzierte er durch die Flure, hinab zu seinem Beraterzimmer, vor dem der Ankömmling bereits ehrfürchtig wartete und sich tief verneigte, als Vegeta in sein Blickfeld trat. „Königliche Hoheit."

Ohne ihn anzusehen, öffnete er die Tür und kehrte zu seinem Platz, wo er noch vor fünf Tagen mit Radditz und Kakarott saß, zurück. Turles war ihm unauffällig gefolgt, ließ sich auf einen der freien Plätze fallen und begann sofort davon zu erzählen, was er im letzten Jahr entdeckt und gesehen hatte. Er erzählte von drei Planeten, dessen Bewohner unscheinbar und schwach waren. Bei zwei, der drei genannten Planeten, stellte die Entfernung kein Problem dar.

„Wie heißen die Planeten?", unterbrach Vegeta den Krieger harsch.

„Die Erde ist unserem Planet am nächsten. Schwache Bewohner, aber absolut sehenswert. Ihr werdet eine beträchtliche Summe erhalten. Vom Aussehen sind uns die Erdlinge gleich. Ebenso vermute ich, dass man sie wunderbar als Sklaven, dank ihrer Naivität, halten kann."

Oh, wenn Turles wüsste, wie sehr sich manche Saiyajins voneinander unterschieden, würde er diesen Vergleich mit den Erdlingen sicher nochmals überdenken. „Und der andere?"

„Yadrat. Dessen Bewohner genauso schwach sind, aber diese verfügen über unheimliches Wissen. Sie sind in der Lage, Zeit und Raum zu manipulieren." Aufgeregt zog er sich mehrere Papiere aus dem Brustpanzer, die er Vegeta vor die Nase legte und mit seinem Finger über die verschiedenen Protokolle wanderte. „Sie sehen eigentümlich aus, zweifelsohne, aber was Technik angeht, können Eure Techniker sicher noch etwas lernen, Hoheit." Er zog die Skizze hervor, auf welcher Turles das Aussehen der Yadrats skizziert hatte.

„Wie sieht es mit der Schwerkraft aus?", wollte Vegeta interessiert wissen, als er sich nach vorne beugte, um eine bequemere Position einzunehmen.

„Deutlich schwächer, als hier. Die Gravitation wird uns keine Probleme bereiten", antwortete er gehässig, siegessicher... fast krankhaft. Er freute sich darauf, endlich wieder zu kämpfen. Das Jahr in seiner Kapsel war langweilig, da er sich keiner Herausforderung stellen konnte.

„Sehr gut", entgegnete Vegeta ruhig. Das waren positive Nachrichten. Dann bräuchte er _sie_ nicht mehr. Hätte er früher gewusst, was ihm blühte, wenn er sie zu sich nahm, hätte er auf so manche Begegnungen verzichten können. Währenddessen stützte seine Hand den Kopf, als er die Blätter überflog und sich die Zeichnungen, sowie die Notizen genauer besah.

Die Frage war nur, welchen Planeten sie zuerst angreifen sollten?

Die Erde oder Yadrat? Wollte er Geld verdienen oder seine Kampfkraft steigern? Tja, Vegeta musste nicht lange überlegen, als er sich nach zwei Minuten grinsend in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte und mit dem Finger auf das Pergament deutete, das ihm am nächsten lag.

„Yadrat? Ich verstehe, Majestät."

„Ich werde Kakarott und Radditz noch zwei Tage schmoren lassen. Danach wirst du mit ihnen nach Yadrat fliegen, um den Planeten auszukundschaften. Dafür gebe ich euch zwei Tage Zeit, damit der Angriff schnell vonstatten gehen kann." Ja, Turles war zuverlässig. Immerhin ein Saiyajin, der ihm was gutes mitteilen konnte.

„Die Beiden?"

„Hast du was gesagt, Turles?" Missmutig stand er auf und stellte sich direkt vor seinen Kämpfer, der ihn um zwei Köpfe überragte. „Gibt es an meiner Entscheidung etwas auszusetzen?" Neben Nappa, Kakarott und Radditz, hatte auch Turles mit ihnen das Training durchlaufen und Vegeta würde behaupten, dass er zu Turles – und bis vor kurzem auch zu Radditz – ein relativ beschiedenes und unkompliziertes Verhältnis hatte. Aber in letzter Zeit hatten Radditz und Kakarott die Grenze überschritten und es wäre eine gerechte Strafe, die beiden in den Kampf zu schicken.

Mit Sicherheit würde er Bulma damit genauso provozieren können, denn Vegeta war sich sicher: Sie würde davon erfahren.

„Nein. Werdet Ihr uns begleiten?"

„Ja!" Mit finsterem Blick wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Er hätte somit noch vier Tage Zeit, um sich auf den Angriff auf Yadrat vorzubereiten. Da er wusste, dass bis dahin sein Gravitationsrtaum nicht fertig wäre, müsste er mit Nappa zurück in die Berge, um zu trainieren.


	8. Alle Erkenntnis setzt Verstand voraus

_Wo viel Gefühl ist, ist auch viel Leid._

 _\- Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel acht -**

 **Alle Erkenntnis setzt Verstand voraus**

Als Folge ihres Kennenlernens, verbrachten Yamchu und Bulma gemeinsam die meiste Zeit im Gravitationsraum, welchen sie zusammen auf Vordermann brachten, wodurch sie nach und nach mehr die Gelegenheit bekamen, sich ausschweifender und intensiver zu unterhalten. Yamchu schien vom gleichen Schlag wie Bulma zu sein, was sich darin äußerte, dass er ruhig und gelassen mit ihr sprach. Alleine seine Stimmfarbe klang anders als die von Vegeta oder Radditz. Sie klang... liebenswürdig, fast sanft und weich. Dass es noch solch eine Rarität gab, überraschte sie im positiven Sinne, denn es gab endlich jemanden, neben Kakarott, der genauso friedlich zu leben schien, wie sie.

Zudem dieser Saiyajin innerlich, sowie äußerlich attraktiv war. Immer wieder geisterte das durch ihre Gedanken, was ihr das ein oder andere Mal die Röte ins Gesicht trieb und Bulma sich kichernd - überrascht über diese zunehmenden Gedanken - umdrehte, um von Yamchu nicht erwischt zu werden.

Neben seinem Äußeren, war sein Charakter, was sie bisher ergründen konnte, sehr betörend und charmant. Darüber hinaus war es ihm anscheinend gestattet, alleine und ohne Aufsicht zu arbeiten, was ebenfalls ganz nett war und sich beide viel gelassener und legerer unterhalten konnten - was Bulma gut tat. Sonst waren ihre bisherigen Gespräche in dieser Hölle eher zwanghaft und mit unschönen Erinnerungen geprägt worden, jedoch kaschierte Yamchu diese Schandflecken in ihrem Gedächtnis mit seiner Art, was Bulma nur zugute kam.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch deine Legierung auftragen und der Raum sollte soweit fertig sein. Nicht schlecht, was?" Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, als er sich zu Bulma umdrehte, die gerade noch ein letztes Mal die Luken kontrollierte, um quietschende Scharniere gegebenenfalls mit Öl zu begießen. Die Roboter waren ebenfalls längst angebracht worden, die nur darauf warteten, von Vegeta _zerstört_ zu werden.

„Zum Glück. Dann darf ich endlich wieder nach Hause." Das war ihr Licht, das sie am anderen Ende des dunklen Tunnels sah, welches sie gleichzeitig motivierte, durchzuhalten. Sie kam diesem Licht mit jedem Tag näher, weshalb sich ihre Stimmung auch täglich verbesserte. Schon bald würde sie diesem Palast entkommen können und Bulma hoffte inständig, das Innern dieser Ruine – wie _schön_ sie auch war – nicht mehr von Innen sehen zu müssen.

„Das glaub ich dir. Lass uns runter zur Küche. Vielleicht lässt Amaya uns heute vorkosten. Ich verhungere ansonsten noch", erzählte er, während er sich lachend und verlegen seinen Bauch hielt, der seinen Appetit hörbar verdeutlichte.

Bulma hatte sich um die Legierung gekümmert, nachdem sie Yamchu ihre Skizzen aufmalte, wodurch es leichter war, das Programm der Wetterbedingungen aufzuspielen, zu kalibrieren und einzustellen. Dass das tatsächlich funktionierte, obwohl Bulma selbst noch kurz zuvor Zweifel äußerte, war überraschend und steigerte den Wunsch, ihre Kapsel entsprechend auszubauen und endlich fertigzustellen. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihren Schulter, als sie das letzte Scharnier bearbeitete und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Raum führen.

Sie hatten, aufgrund Bulmas Erfahrungen, beschlossen, sich nicht auf den Fluren zu unterhalten und waren bisher auch nicht weiter aufgefallen. Der König suchte den Raum nicht auf und ihre Arbeit wurde dadurch, die letzten zwei Tage, auch nicht gestört oder unterbrochen. Wären die Flure nur nicht so endlos lang, müsste Bulma auch nicht immer wieder zurückschrecken, wenn sie einen der Saiyajins trafen, der griesgrämig auf seiner Stelle stand und man jeden Moment davon ausgehen musste, dass er ausrastete und die angestaute Wut an ihnen ausließ.

Und doch war es für Bulma sehr ergreifend. Wie viel Hass musste in diesen Saiyajins ruhen, um diese Wut nach außen tragen zu können? Oder grundlos jemanden anzugreifen? Bulma konnte ihnen nicht einmal Hass entgegenbringen, weil sie ihr mehr oder minder leid taten, angesichts ihrer Kaltherzigkeit. Ja, sie taten Bulma einfach nur leid, weil diese Saiyajins offenbar nie etwas kennenlernen konnten, was ihre Meinung oder Ausstrahlung hätten ändern können, oder?

Versunken in ihren Gedanken, während sie neben Yamchu trottete, bemerkten sie den Schatten, der um die Ecke schlich, gefolgt von einer hochgewachsenen Person, die zusätzlich um die Ecke erschienen war, viel zu spät. Dass Bulma noch immer nicht ihre Instinkte richtig einsetzen konnte, störte sie massiv und würden sie vermutlich, solange sie noch hier blieb, in die ein oder andere prekäre Situation führen - ganz bestimmt. Folglich traten sie und Yamchu zur Seite, während Bulma ihren Blick nach unten sinken ließ und stehen blieb.

Innerlich flehte sie darum, dass diese Begegnung schnell vorüber war, da sie sich jedes Mal, obgleich Yamchus Anwesenheit, unwohl fühlte, wenn einer der Saiyajins ihren Weg passierten. Als jedoch die schwarzen Stiefel sich nicht weiter fortbewegten, sondern vor Bulma stehen blieben, hob auch sie langsam ihren Kopf, um im selben Moment den Mund zu öffnen, aus dem sich keine Silbe schleichen wollte.

Ihr Gesichtszüge entgleisten, ihre Gesichtsfarbe wirkte mit jeder Sekunde blasser. Ebenso ihre Füße, die sich wie Pudding unter ihrem Rumpf anfühlten.

Vor ihr stand ein Saiyajin, der Kakarott zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, doch sein Ausdruck, seine arrogante Ausstrahlung, sowie die kühle, undurchdringliche Atmosphäre, welche sich ausbreitete, nahm enormen Einfluss auf ihre Peristase. Desgleichen wurde ihr dadurch sofort vermittelt, dass das nicht Kakarott war. Angsterfüllt sah sie ihm in die Augen, die so kalt und leer zurückblickten, aber ebenso verwundert ihre Statur betrachteten.

Automatisch schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper, sodass ihm die Sicht erschwert wurde. „Ja?", krächzte sie und musste schlucken, obwohl ihr Hals so trocken war.

Konnte das möglich sein? Turles war... Ja, er war wohl genauso perplex, wie dieses Weib vor ihm. Seine Füße trugen ihn schematisch zu ihr heran, woraufhin zwei seiner Finger unter ihr Kinn fuhren und ihr Gesicht anhoben, sodass er sie ansehen konnte.

Er musste sie ansehen. Es war wie ein Unfall, wie ein Schlachtfeld - etwas, das man nicht unbedingt sehen musste, aber der Verstand und die Neugier einen dazu trieben, hinzusehen. Hierbei handelte es sich um einen Motor, der einen Saiyajin dazu veranlasste, etwas zu erforschen oder mit Sachen zu experimentieren, um zu sehen, was dabei herauskam und etwas _Neues_ , in dem Fall _ihre_ Erscheinung hier zu sehen, war spannend und ungemein interessant.

Was war im letzten Jahr passiert? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, als er sie erkannte und irritiert stehen blieb, um auch sich selbst zu versichern, dass er nicht verrückt wurde. Schnell wie ein Pfeil war seine Hand nach vorne geschnellt, die über ihr Kinn hinauf zu ihrer Wange, nach oben zu ihren Haaren fuhr, die er vorsichtig nach hinten kämmte und ihm versicherten, seine Zweifel bedenkenlos aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sie war es tatsächlich, leibhaftig.

Vor ihm stand Kakarotts Schwester. Ihre Angst sah er in ihrem Gesicht, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, sie weiterhin anzustarren. Nein, es gab keine Zweifel und er musste sofort zu Vegeta, um zu erfahren, was im letzten Jahr passiert war. Wortlos zog er seine Hand zurück und setzte seinen Weg, ohne ihr zu antworten, fort.

Erst als er aus Bulmas Sicht verschwunden war, entschieden sich ihre Lungen, weiter zu arbeiten. Die Kontraktion ihres Herzens war erschütternd und sie befürchtete, ihr wäre das Herz, hätte er sie noch länger angesehen oder berührt, aus der Brust gesprungen – direkt in das Gesicht dieses Saiyajins. Verunsichert strich sie ihre Haare nach hinten, ehe Yamchu schluckend auf sie zukam und sie ihren Weg fortsetzten konnten.

Was wunderte sich Bulma überhaupt noch? Hier war nichts, wie zuhause.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Yamchu wollte sich gerade selbst ohrfeigen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er sie gerade fragte. „Lass uns gehen, Bulma", fuhr er schnell fort, um von seiner Eingangsfrage wegzukommen.

„Ja... Ja, das sollten wir." Ihr Blick war auf den langen Flur gerichtet, den der Saiyajin hinter sich ließ und in einer der vielen Türen verschwand. Nur schleppend konnte sie den Blick davon abwenden und Yamchu folgen. Die Tatsache, dass er sie berührte, war noch lange nicht so erschreckend, wie die Tatsache, dass dieser Fremde Kakarott so ähnlich sah. Das erstaunte sie viel mehr. „Er sieht aus wie Kakarott", stammelte sie vor sich hin.

„Wie dein Bruder?", entnahm er ihrem Stottern. „Das... Das kann passieren, da viele Saiyajins ähnliches Erbgut haben – abgesehen vom Adel", informierte er sie tonlos. Sie erzählte davon, dass sie zwei Brüder hatte, aber nie erwähnte Bulma ihre Namen - bis gerade eben. Yamchu konnte selbsterklärend erkennen, was sie aus der Fassung brachte. Nicht oft hatte er Kakarott gesehen, aber er wusste, um wen es sich handelte. Oft hörte er Gesprächsfetzen, wie man seine Kraft bewunderte, gleichzeitig aber seine Gutmütigkeit ins Lächerliche zog.

Hoffentlich würde das Essen Bulma ablenken. Aufmunternd und mit einem Augenzwinkern, legte er einen Arm um Bulmas Schultern, während er sie weiter zur Küche führte.

 **XxX**

Ungeduldig und mit überkreuzten Beinen, wartete Vegeta im Beraterzimmer auf Turles, der schon längst hätte hier sein müssen. Er selbst war vor einer Stunde angekommen, hatte sich davor rasch geduscht und sich unmittelbar auf den Weg gemacht, um Turles weitere Instruktionen mit auf den Weg zu geben. Beschlossen hatte er, dass sie – egal, was auch passierte – nicht angreifen sollten, ehe Vegeta nicht auf dem Planeten gewesen war.

Er alleine wollte seine Krieger zum Sieg führen.

Das Klopfen entzweite Vegetas Gedanken und gespannt setzte er sich aufrecht hin, gewährte Turles den Zutritt, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als... konsequent und dezidiert. Viel eher zeichneten sich Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn ab, was Vegeta _leicht_ beunruhigte.

Was war nun schon wieder vorgefallen? Nein, er war nicht leicht beunruhigt, sondern höchst alarmiert!

„Was ist los?", begann der König nahezu fahrig, als er sich aus dem Stuhl erhob und seine Hand auf dem Tisch landete. „Gibt es Schwierigkeiten? Machen Kakarott oder Radditz Probleme?" Er war mittlerweile auf alles gefasst gewesen. Durch sein Aufstehen war sein Stuhl krachend auf dem Boden gelandet, was wohl auch Turles zurück in die Wirklichkeit brachte, der bis dahin nicht wirklich reagiert hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd entzog er sich seinen Gedanken, während sein Blick sich angespannt auf Vegeta lenkte. „Nein, Hoheit. Ich bin... Ich hatte gerade", begann er von Neuem, „eine _skurrile_ Begegnung."

„Geht das auch deutlicher? Inwiefern skurril?", wollte er mit geballter Faust, die noch auf der Tischplatte ruhte, wissen. „Welche Begegnung, Turles?", fragte er nachdrücklich und einer enormen Ungeduld in der Stimme. Was konnte sich hinter diesem skurrilen Vorkommnis verbergen, das seinen Krieger aus der Bahn warf?

Der Angesprochene erreichte den König, schritt an ihm vorbei, um den umgeworfenen Stuhl aufzuheben und sich neben Vegetas Platz zu setzen. „Majestät, ist Nappa _umgekommen_?"

Was? Was redete er für einen Schwachsinn? Gereizt nahm auch Vegeta Platz, woraufhin er sein Gegenüber ausgiebig _prüfte._ Argwohn überzog sein Gesicht, als sich seine Hände ineinander falteten und er spannungsgeladen zu seinem Krieger sah. „Was? Nein, Nappa ist nicht umgekommen. Wie kommst du darauf?" Turles' Blick würde ihn, wenn dieser nicht gleich antwortete, in den Selbstmord treiben. „Wieso dachtest du, Nappa sei umgekommen?"

Vegeta konnte sich nicht erklären, welche Begegnung Turles' zur Annahme nahm, dass Nappa während eines Einsatzes umgekommen sei. Wem war er nur begegnet?

„Nappa lebt? Aber -"

Das beantwortete nicht seine Frage. „Ja, verflucht! Nappa lebt. Wieso fragst du, Turles?"

Das bedeutete... Verwundert sah er zu seinem König. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht saßen sie sich gegenüber. Der Eine stand kurz vor einer spürbaren Explosion, der andere wirkte versteinert, dessen Gesicht unter tausend Fragen - die ihm im Kopf herumgeisterten - unterging. „Majestät, wieso lebt Nappas _Partnerin_ in Eurem Palast?"

Nappas... Nappas Partnerin? Bitte was? Die, die ihn besser kannten – zu denen auch Turles zählte – wussten, dass er keine Scherze mochte. Seit Tagen schwand seine Selbstsicherheit, was man ihm nur zu deutlich ansehen konnte, doch das stieß dem Fass den Boden aus. Entgeistert sah er zu dem Elite-Krieger, der sich offenbar selbst keine Antwort geben konnte, und auf Vegetas Erleuchtung wartete, offenbar erpicht darauf, zu erfahren, was seit Turles' Abwesenheit vorgefallen war. Und Nappa hatte bereits eine Partnerin, die hier im Palast leben sollte?

Wer sollte das sein? Nie käme der Hüne auf die Idee, sich eine Sklavin zur Partnerin auszuwählen – egal, wie sehr Amaya darauf pochte, dass Saiyajins sich nur einmal verliebten. Was durchaus sein konnte, da Vegetas Vater zu Lebzeiten, offensichtlich durch Amayas Hirngespinste infiziert, auch des Öfteren davon gesprochen hatte. Aber Nappa und _Liebe?_ Dieses abartige Wort klang, im Zusammenhang mit Nappa, mehr als grotesk. Es klang abstoßend, widerwärtig und abscheulich. Nein! Nappa hatte keine Partnerin. Niemals. Davon wüsste Vegeta.

„Ich weiß von keiner Partnerin, Turles. Wer soll das bitte sein?" Angst breitete sich in ihm aus. Erhebliche Angst! Nicht vor Nappa, sondern vor dem Namen dieser ominösen Partnerin. Seine Hände krallten sich unbewusst in die Armlehnen, seine Zähne mahlten ununterbrochen aufeinander, als er auf den Namen aus Turles' Mund wartete. Sein Blick war stur in das Gesicht seines Untertanen gerichtet, während seine Augenbrauen sich bedrohlich zusammenzogen.

„Die Schwester -"

„Nein, das ist unmöglich!", unterbrach Vegeta ihn apathisch, ohne zu wissen, wen Turles tatsächlich meinte. „Sie kann nicht Nappas Partnerin sein." Nein, er musste sich verhört haben. Ein Déjà-vu befiel ihn, als er wiederholt aus dem Stuhl sprang und hasserfüllt den Tisch umwarf. Schon immer fiel es ihm schwer, seinen Unmut oder Zorn im Zaum zu halten, aber dieses Verhalten machte einen Saiyajins aus – sie waren nicht genügsam oder beherrscht, wenn es um Zorn ging. Im Kampf galt es, ruhig und logisch vorzugehen, doch Bulma schien ein Thema zu sein, das all seine Erwartungen, all sein Training über Disziplin, samt seine Selbstbestimmung über Bord warf.

Saiyajins zerstörten, Saiyajins rasteten aus! Rachsüchtig sah er zum Fenster hinaus, nachdem er sich keuchend umdrehte, zu dem Fenster marschierte, und ein Anzeichen des Mondes suchte. Wann war der nächste Vollmond? Himmel nochmal, er wusste es nicht.

„ _Wie_ kommst du darauf?", stöhnte Vegeta hörbar, der die Luft aus der Nase stieß, während sich schwere Ketten um seinen Körper legten, um ihm die letzte Luft, die er noch hatte, abzuschnüren – das Gewicht der Ketten wollte ihn zu Boden reißen, einen endlosen Abgrund unter ihm erschaffen, in welchen er hineinfallen und nie wieder herauskommen sollte. „Wie, Turles? Wer sagt, dass sie Nappas Partnerin ist? Antworte mir!", verlangte er bissig, um seine Hände im Anschluss, und den Blick nach unten gerichtet, auf der Fensterbank abzustützen.

Vergessen war Yadrat. Vergessen war sein Training und noch mehr vergaß er, dass er dieses Weib in Ruhe zu lassen hatte. Vergessen war sein Vorsatz, sich zusammenzureißen.

Ehrfürchtig stand nun auch Turles hinter seinem Stuhl. Mist! Das Sprichwort _Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold_ bekam eine ganz neue Bedeutung für ihn, aber Turles konnte nicht mehr schweigen... „Vor etwa zwei Jahren erzählte mir Nappa von einer Saiyajin, die eine enorme Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte. Erst wenige Tage, bevor ich zu meiner Mission aufgebrochen bin", erörterte Turles ungehindert weiter, „hatte er mir gesagt, um _wen_ es sich handelte. Wir sind zusammen zu Radditz gegangen, aber..." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Vegeta davon erzählte sollte, doch der Blick des Königs erleichterte ihm das Weitersprechen. „Aber Radditz weigerte sich, eine derartige Verbindung zu akzeptieren", endete er verwirrt. Woher nahm Vegeta diese Wut? Turles konnte den ansteigenden Ki unverblümt wahrnehmen. Was hatte Vegeta mit dieser Saiyajin am Hut? „Ich dachte -"

„Was dachtest du?" Das Keuchen wurde mit jeder Silbe Turles' schlimmer. Vegetas Finger gruben sich so tief in die Fensterbank, das bereits einzelne Gesteinsbrocken heraus fielen. Eine ungehemmte Wut hatte ihn gepackt, die seinen Körper von der Zehenspitze bis in die oberste Haarspitze durchströmte und einen unangenehmen Luftzug zur Folge hatte, der soweit reichte, dass selbst Turles' Haare davon erfasst wurden, welche darauf hin und her wehten.

„Ich dachte, Radditz hätte eingelenkt, weil er an den Traditionen festhielt, aber... aber als ich sie eben sah... Ich dachte, Nappa wäre umgekommen, weil es ja unüblich ist, eine -" Er wusste nicht, ob er das Wort benutzen sollte. Aus Angst, Vegeta noch mehr zu erzürnen. „Eine Gefährtin in den Palast zu holen."

So viele Gedanken schossen auf Vegeta ein, als seine Hände sich in seinen Haaren verfingen und er angestrengt darüber nachdachte. Mit diesen Gedanken konnte er unmöglich mit nach Yadrat fliegen. Was sollte er tun? Vergessen, was sein Körper wollte und wonach dieser sich sehnte? Sollte er seiner Bestimmung nachkommen und akzeptieren, dass es noch einen anderen Saiyajin gab, der _sein_ Weib begehrte?

Moment! Fing er nun auch an, Amayas Schwachsinn zu glauben? Blödsinn, er war nicht verliebt, nur weil er sie attraktiv fand und gerne mehr mit ihr angestellt hätte. Schließlich hatte er mit dem hübschen, weiblichen Geschlecht schon öfter das Vergnügen. Jedes Mal war es gleich. Was sollte - abgesehen von der Sucht, sie zu sehen - dieses Mal anders sein?

War das der Grund, weshalb man versuchte, sie abzuschirmen und zu verbergen? Ahnte Radditz bereits, dass sich auch Vegeta dieser Anziehung nicht entziehen konnte? Scheiße!

Nein. Entschlossen wandte er sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort an Turles zu richten, von dem Panoramablick seines Königreichs ab, wonach er geradewegs zur Tür eilte. Niemand würde ihm das wegnehmen, was er wollte. Den Planeten konnten andere Saiyajins einnehmen, ohne ihn. Er würde ihn sowieso wieder verkaufen, was ihn schlussendlich nicht daran band. Aber diese... diese Saiyajin, die würde man ihm nicht wegnehmen, ehe er nicht mit ihr fertig war.

Nicht Radditz und Nappa schon gar nicht. Sämtliches Gewürm, das sich wagte, sich zwischen ihn und sie zu stellen, würde er mit einem einzigen Tritt zerquetschen und Vegeta musste die Epiphanie, dass er dieses Weib so dringend wollte, wie ein Glas Wasser in der Wüste, mürrisch einsehen. Es war ihm gar nicht recht, aber zu wissen, dass sie an der Seite eines... eines anderes leben sollte, wollte er unter keinen Umständen hinnehmen, gar akzeptieren.

Später, sobald er die Zeit fand, würde er Amaya löchern. Sie sollte ihm gefälligst erklären, was mit ihm passierte!

Und, was erschwerend hinzukam, wenn dieses sture Stück schon nicht an seiner Seite sein wollte, da sie Vegeta ihre Ansichten und Ideologien ja sehr ostentativ zur Schau stellte, dann hatte niemand sie zu beanspruchen. Niemand!

Hasserfüllt schlug er die Tür auf, ließ Turles stehen und hetzte vor die Tore des Palastes. Sichtlich mitgenommen, standen Radditz und Kakarott bereits vor zwei der drei Raumkapseln, die sich aufrecht hinstellten, als sie Vegeta erkannten.

„Störe ich? Wollt ihr vielleicht, während ihr wartet, noch einen Kaffee oder ein Stück Kuchen?", fauchte er den beiden entgegen. Sich zu beherrschen, wenn es so gravierende Probleme zu beseitigen gab, war gar nicht so einfach, als wenn man seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen konnte.

„Nein, Hoheit", erwiderte der ältere Saiyajin in tiefster Demut. Seine Freiheit zu verlieren war grausam. Das musste Radditz in den letzten zwei Tagen schmerzlich erkennen, als er mit Kakarott, der Vegeta wohl gerne mit einem euphorischen _Ja_ geantwortet hätte, eingepfercht in einer Zelle saß und man ihnen heute Morgen mitteilte, dass sie mit Turles zu einem Planeten reisen mussten. Sicher war das absichtlich und natürlich verfolgte Vegeta dahinter einen Plan – nur welchen? Nachdem man Radditz vor zwei Tagen überwältigte, ehe er oder sein Scouter reagieren konnten, hatte er genügend Zeit, um über sein Verhalten Bulma gegenüber nachzudenken.

Unweigerlich musste er akzeptieren, dass er Bulma, sobald er zurückkäme, die Wahrheit über seine Beweggründe sagen musste. Er baute auf ihr Verständnis, ihre Herzlichkeit und... und auf ihre Güte, die ihr halfen, Radditz' Gründe, weswegen er seine kleine Schwester von der Außenwelt abschirmte, zu verstehen.

„Geht zurück auf eure Stellung. Nappa wird mit Turles nach Yadrat fliegen. Ich brauche euch hier", stellte Vegeta unmissverständlich und ohne eine weitere Erklärung klar. In den letzten fünf Tagen war ihm vor Augen geführt worden, dass Amaya Unrecht hatte... Und auch Vegeta selbst. Beide waren wohl überzeugt, dass er sich entziehen konnte, sich Ablenkung verschaffen und über diesen Drang hinwegsehen konnte. Doch es war ihm nicht möglich. Mit keinem Stück. Sobald sie aus seiner Reichweite war, fragte er sich, was sie tat, wie sie aussah und was sie dachte.

Es war ein Zwang, der Vegeta zur Verzweiflung trieb. Die letzten Nächte waren quälend, nervenaufreibend und... nass. Zur jeden vollen Stunde war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht.

Hätte man ihm das vor einer Woche gesagt, hätte er denjenigen sofort an die Wand gestellt und mit einem einzigen Schlag umgebracht. Vegeta hatte diese Macht unterschätzt, diese abartigen Nebenwirkungen, wenn man sich zu einer weiblichen Saiyajin hingezogen fühlte, obwohl man diese nicht kannte und dachte, mit Abscheu und Wut diesen Pfad zu überwinden, aber er irrte sich, verdammt nochmal.

Er irrte sich!

„Wirds bald? Seht zu, dass ihr weg kommt." Dank eines gewissen Untertons, dem entschiedenen Blick und einem präzis angesetzten Energiestrahl, konnte man den gewünschten Erfolg erzielen und diesen missratenen Ratten Beine machen. Nachdem sie verschwunden waren, blieb er nachdenklich vor den Kapseln stehen, seine Hände fuhren müde über sein Gesicht, wodurch er das Näherkommen von Turles nicht bemerkte, da er sich für den Moment unbeobachtet fühlte und seine Sinne gleiten ließ..

„Majestät, ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?"

„Turles, verschwinde. Geh, solange ich noch klar denken kann." Mit einem Kopfrucken wies Vegeta ihn an, zu verschwinden. Er musste dringend nachdenken.

Wenn... Wenn der Prophet nicht zu dem Berg kam, dann musste der Berg zu dem Propheten. Seine schwarzen Augen suchten den Boden ab, in der Hoffnung, die Lösung seines Problems würde ihm vor die Füße fallen. Wie dumm er doch war. Wissend, dass das nicht passierte, suchte er dennoch fieberhaft danach. „Such Nappa, nimm ihn mit nach Yadrat, aber -" Unheilvoll drehte sich Vegeta zu seinem _Nachbar_ um - mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. „Aber du wirst kein Wort über unser Gespräch verlieren. Kapiert? Alles, was wir in dem Zimmer besprochen haben, wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen oder habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt?"

„Natürlich nicht."

Dass zwei Tage, in denen er sie nicht sah, so tiefgreifende Auswirkungen auf sein Gemüt nahmen, waren Ausmaße, mit denen er zu keiner Sekunde rechnete. Mit einem Kopf, der sich so schwer wie Blei anfühlte, trottete er nachdenklich zurück in seine Gemächer. Unabhängig davon, dass er heute schon duschte, musste er wieder duschen – eiskalt. Damit seine Muskeln bebten und seine Sinne wieder klar wurden.

Er musste seine Körpertemperatur herunterfahren, sich akklimatisieren und seine Haltung finden. Der Ausbruch in seinem Beraterzimmer, vor einem anderen Saiyajin, war... war erschreckend und offenbarte diesem Arsch doch gerade auf einem Silbertablett, wie angefressen Vegeta war. Wie konnte das nur passieren, wo er doch immer darauf achtete, unnahbar zu sein?

Nun, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich vorher noch nie mit so etwas anstrengendem auseinandersetzen musste. Er kannte solche Gefühle nicht, die ihn hart und unbarmherzig am Kopf trafen, ihn zu Boden stürzen und meucheln wollten.

 **XxX**

Kakarott tippte mit dem Finger auf seine Lippe, während er mit Radditz zurück zu seinem Posten ging und darüber grübelte, was gerade eben geschehen war. Vegeta sah nicht gut aus, gar abgekämpft und mit sich selbst ringend. Was konnte das bedeuten und welche Konsequenzen könnte das nach sich ziehen? „Was glaubst du? Wieso sieht Vegeta so schlecht aus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kakarott, aber es macht mir Angst." Niedergeschlagen war für sein Empfinden das falsche Wort. Es war die nackte Angst, die ihm im Nacken saß. Angst, dass Vegeta etwas tat, was mit Bulma zu tun hatte. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie sein König aussah, doch worauf konnte man das zurückführen? „Es bedeutet jedenfalls nichts gutes." Sein Gesicht wanderte nach oben, zu Vegetas Fenstern, die man von hier erkennen konnte und Radditz dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was nun passieren würde.

Hatte Vegetas schlechtes Aussehen wirklich mit Bulma zu tun? Würde sich schlussendlich alles wiederholen, damit der Kreis geschlossen blieb? Musste sich alles wiederholen, damit das Gewohnte im Einklang blieb?

„Du solltest mit ihm reden, Radditz. Wirklich, ich denke, es wird Zeit, mit Vegeta zu sprechen, bevor alles schlimmer wird."

„Kakarott!" Fast schon lachend, blieb Radditz mit erhobenen Armen neben seinem Bruder stehen, worauf sein abschätziger Blick über die Statur seines Bruders wanderte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, _was_ ich gerade mache? Däumchen drehen?"

„Schön, dann denke nach." Abwartend stemmte er die Hände in seine Hüften und sah Radditz dabei zu, wie er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von ihm absah und in die Ferne blickte – vermutlich auf der Suche nach nichts. Unweigerlich darauf und durch die Energie, die Vegeta ausströmte, konnten sie sehen, wie der König davon flog und in die Berge verschwand. Das wäre seine Chance, die er sich nicht mehr nehmen ließ. „Denk du nach, ich werde mit ihm reden." Ohne sich zu verabschieden, stieg er in die Lüfte und konnte Radditz' Aufschrei, von wegen Missachtung eines Befehls, nur noch unklar vernehmen.

Kakarott war es mittlerweile wirklich egal geworden. Sollte Vegeta ihn knechten und einsperren, sollte er ihm alle Knochen brechen lassen, doch von seinem Vorhaben, Vegeta die Pistole auf die Brust zu drücken, würde ihn niemand abhalten – kein Bruder, kein König, kein Freund und keine Konsequenzen. Lange genug hatte er jetzt wortlos einstecken und stillschweigend akzeptieren müssen.


	9. Ein Kampf entfacht

_Eitelkeit und Stolz sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, obwohl die Wörter oft bedeutungsgleich verwendet werden. Ein Mensch kann stolz sein, ohne eitel zu sein. Stolz hat mehr damit zu tun, was wir von uns selbst halten, und Eitelkeit mehr damit, wie wir von anderen gesehen werden wollen._

 _\- Jane Austen_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel neun -**

 **Ein Kampf entfacht**

Dank seines Scouters, war es ein leichtes, Vegeta zu finden und einzuholen. Doch mit diesem Anblick, als Kakarott ihn erreichte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Vegeta stand auf dem höchsten Felsen, den das Gebirge vorweisen konnte, und starrte... Ja, er starrte Löcher in die Luft. Langsam setzte er den ersten Fuß auf einen der etwas niedrigeren Felsen und sah zu dem kleineren Saiyajin hinauf.

„Was willst du, Kakarott?" Ohne den Blick vom Himmel abreißen zu lassen, hatte Vegeta seine Frage gestellt. Mit verschränkten Armen und der Hoffnung, hier draußen, in aller Ruhe, eine Lösung zu finden, war er nach dem Duschen hierher geflüchtet – wie erbärmlich. Er, der König der Saiyajins, war vor einem Weib geflüchtet, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr über den Weg traute und um ihretwillen gegangen war. In weniger als einer Woche stand er vor einem Scherbenhaufen seiner zerbrochenen _Standfestigkeit_ , weil ihm niemand sagte, wie abartig diese _Gefühle_ sein konnten. Nie wurde er darin gelehrt, mit diesen Emotionen umzugehen. Man legte Wert auf Kraft und Macht, nicht auf das Verbergen von Gefühlen. „Wieso missachtest du eigentlich ständig meine Befehle? Sagte ich nicht, dass ihr auf euren Posten zurückgehen sollt?"

Anmutig, wie nur der stolze Vegeta es konnte, stand er wenige Meter von Kakarott entfernt. Das schwarze Haar loderte im Wind wie ein Feuer, das drohte, sich immer weiter auszubreiten. „Doch, Vegeta. Das hast du, aber die Frage kannst du dir doch selbst beantworten, oder?"

„Ich warne dich, Kakarott. Treib es nicht zu weit. Die zwei Tage in den Kerkern waren erst der Anfang, wenn du es weiter wagen solltest, mir Steine in den Weg zu legen. Du verwechselst, für meinen Geschmack zu oft, die Ebene zwischen Untergebener und Bekannter." Sein Augenmerk legte sich auf Kakarott, nachdem er sich nicht länger anstarren lassen wollte. Die Ruhe, mit der sein Gegenüber sprach, provozierte Vegeta nur noch mehr, ebenso wie der sarkastische Unterton, den Kakarott vergeblich versuchte mit einzubetten.

Bedächtig, ohne dem König das Gefühl des Hochmutes zu vermitteln, stand Kakarott Vegeta gegenüber. Nein, er hatte diese _Kluft_ nicht verwechselt, sondern eher unterschätzt. „Ich habe es bereits sehr weit getrieben. Findest du nicht? Und doch stehe ich immer noch vor dir. Weißt du, Vegeta, manchmal bist du echt ein Arschloch." Vegetas aufgerissene Augen schüchterten ihn kein Stück ein. Viel mehr fiel die Last von seinen Schultern, als er Vegeta endlich einmal die Wahrheit sagen konnte. All die Jahre musste er sich zurückhalten und beherrschen. „Ja, ein richtiges Arschloch. Du reißt unsere Schwester aus ihrer Umgebung, versuchst alles, um Radditz oder mich zu provozieren. Nicht einmal für eine Entführung unter deinesgleichen bist du dir zu schade. Das ist widerlich, du miese Ratte." Angewidert spuckte er auf den Boden und trat darauf.

Doch statt ihm zu antworten, hob Vegeta nur hochmütig seinen geneigten Kopf. Wer wusste, welche Floskeln noch aus Kakarotts elendem Mund herauskamen, welche geistreichen Ergüsse er noch über ihn niederprasseln lassen wollte. Anlässlich dieser weiteren, hoffentlich bald folgenden, Ergüsse, wartete Vegeta ab.

„Vegeta, wie tief muss man sinken, um aus Eitelkeit jeden Schwachsinn mitzumachen? Wieso tust du das?" Ohne ein Anzeichen, Vegeta anzugreifen, blieb er mit herunterhängenden Armen stehen, doch sollte sein Blick auch dem König sagen, dass Kakarott jederzeit bereit war, sich zu wehren, gar sich, Radditz oder auch seine Schwester zu verteidigen und niemand – nicht einmal ein König – würde ihn daran hindern. „ _Wieso_ bist du so geworden?"

 _„Schwachsinn?"_ , brüllte Vegeta, während er seinen linken Arm hob und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck, mitsamt einer geballten Ladung an Wind, Kakarott zu Fall brachte. „Schwachsinn sagst du? Darüber steht dir kein Urteil zu", schrie er aus und beugte sich mit geballten Fäusten nach vorne. Die Energie, die sich freisetzte, wirbele in Massen den Staub auf, wodurch gigantische Rauchwolken entstanden, die nicht nur Vegeta, sondern auch Kakarott erfassten.

Noch immer gefasst und ruhig, kam er auf die Beine zurück, um sich den Staub von seiner Uniform zu klopfen. „Andauernd müssen wir uns deinem Willen beugen -"

„- was du und Radditz schon lange nicht mehr tut! Du vergisst anscheinend, dass wir ein Volk von stolzen Kriegern sind. Erinnere dich zurück, Kakarott. Erinnere dich, was vor sieben Jahren passierte."

 _Überall war Geschrei zu hören... Es waren quälende, erstickende und leidvolle Schreie, als Radditz zu ihm und zu Bulma ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Nie mehr würde er diesen Ausdruck in Radditz' Gesicht vergessen, als er ihn aus dem Schlaf rüttelte, ihn anschrie, sich doch endlich zu erheben und ihm zu folgen. Verwirrt hatte der damals fünfzehnjährige Kakarott um sich gesehen, sich den Schlaf aus den müden Augen gerieben. Durch das Fenster drang helles Licht, die Schreie drangen nur dumpf zu seinen Ohren, während er perplex zu der noch schlafenden Bulma blickte._

 _Sein Blick folgte Radditz' Schritten, wie er zu Bulmas Bett rannte und ihren Körper auf seine Arme hob, wodurch sie erwachte und verschreckt aufschrie. Mehrere Minuten hatte es gedauert, bis das kleine Mädchen sich in Radditz' Armen beruhigte und sie durch die aufgebrochene Tür flüchten konnten. Alles passierte so wahnsinnig schnell, dass er sich nach wenigen Sekunden an Radditz' Hand fand, der ihn mit sich hinauf in die Lüfte zog, wonach sich unter ihnen das Ausmaß in seiner vollen Größe entfaltete._

 _Unter ihnen tobte ein erbitterter Kampf, Häuser wurden dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, so viele bewegungslose Körper, die Kakarott gar nicht zählen konnte, türmten sich unter ihnen auf. Dazwischen huschten mehrere Soldaten umher, suchten Schutz hinter eingestürzten Häusern, um sich zu wappnen und anzugreifen. Einige hielten sich auf dem Boden auf, da dort ihre Stärke lag. Andere wiederum erhoben sich ebenfalls in die Luft, nur aus einem anderen Grund. Diese Saiyajins flogen in die Richtung des Palastes._

So bewegungslos wie damals, stand Kakarott nun auch auf dem Felsen, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet, die Augen geweitet und starr vor Schreck den Mund halboffen.

 _Gellende Blitze jagten unter dem Himmel, bevor sich Kakarott aus der Hand seines Bruders befreien konnte. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach weglaufen, wenn unter ihnen das Chaos ausbrach. „Radditz, wir müssen zu Papa und Mama!", quengelte er, erschreckt darüber, wie das Feuer sich ausbreitete, wodurch er mehrere Meter zurück flog. Er wurde Zeuge dieses grausamen Angriffs._

 _„Wir müssen weg, Kakarott. Vater muss dem König helfen!", schrie Radditz und zog ihn zu sich heran._

 _„Wo ist Mama?" Seine Augen versuchten in dem Tohuwabohu irgendwelche Merkmale, die auf seine Mutter schlossen, zu erkennen. Doch es war ihm nicht möglich und Tränen der Angst, Tränen der Verzweiflung drängten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln. „Radditz, wo ist Mama?", wollte er hektischer wissen. Er sah zu Radditz' Arm, konnte sehen, wie Bulma sich ängstlich an Radditz lehnte, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte und bitterlich zu weinen anfing._

 _„Mutter steht unserem Vater bei", antwortete er, den Blick auf den Palast gerichtet. Eine gewaltige Explosion hatte die Westseite des Palastes weggesprengt und vermutlich mehrere Saiyajins das Leben gekostet. „Los jetzt. Kakarott, wir müssen Bulma retten."_

„Dämmerts langsam?", unterbrach Vegeta Kakarotts Gedankengang. „Glaubst du, ich hätte diese Demütigung vergessen? Denkst du das?", wollte er schreiend wissen, als er sich erinnerte, wie Bulmas Pupillen zitterten, nachdem sie ihm das erste Mal gegenüberstand. Womöglich zitterten seine gerade genauso – nur nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Hass, aus Verachtung und bitterer Vergeltung.

„Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr, Vegeta?", fragte er tonlos und einem aufrechtem Stand. Sein Kinn war nach oben gereckt, sodass er seinem König in seine eiskalten, tiefschwarzen Augen sehen konnte. „Nur deswegen? Du trägst mir Dinge nach, die sieben Jahre hinter uns liegen?"

„Ja und darüber hinaus sogar. Es waren nicht einfach nur sieben Jahre, Kakarott. Ich ertrage diese Entwürdigung nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht! Du warst seit dieser Nacht mein Intimfeind, du alleine und ich musste sieben gottverdammte Jahre, auf diesen Moment, in welchem wir uns jetzt befinden, warten." In seinen Augen tobte ein Sturm, der sich über dem Meer bildete und davor war, über das Land zu ziehen, bereit, alles Leben zu vernichten.

„Wieso, weil du Bulma kennengelernt hast und ihr alles nehmen musst? Ist es das? Ist das der Anlass hierfür?" Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? War Vegeta versessen darauf, Bulma leiden zu lassen, weil Kakarott - in Vegetas Augen - etwas tat, was an Vegetas Stolz kratzte?

„Schnauze! Das hier, hat nichts mit ihr zu tun."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein! Ich bin der König der Saiyajins und doch hast du dich dazu entschlossen, mein Leben zu retten, Kakarott." Mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte Vegeta, in dessen Gesicht sich ein wahnsinniger Gesichtsausdruck abzeichnete, auf seinen Feind. „Ich werde dir das _niemals_ verzeihen. Das, und weil du – ohne je etwas wirkliches getan zu haben – immer stärker geworden bist. Das bedeutet Rache und da du mir schon so bereitwillig gefolgt bist, wirst du nicht eher gehen, bis du mich um Gnade anwinselst."

Die Minuten zogen dahin, während sie sich schweigend ansahen. Danach fingen beide Scouter bedrohlich laut an zu piepsen, woraufhin beide ihre Köpfe zur Seite richteten und Radditz erkennen konnten, der erstarrt in der Luft blieb, als ihm die Blicke bewusst wurden. „Ka- Kakarott, was... was machst du?" Seine Lippen zitterten unaufhörlich, als er von seinem Bruder hinüber zu Vegeta sah.

Kakarott hob seine Hand, bevor er zu Vegeta zurück sah. „Halt dich raus, Radditz."

„Nein!" Entschieden flog er zwischen beide Saiyajins, schwebte zwischen beiden Kontrahenten und kehrte Vegeta den Rücken zu, während er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor seinen Bruder stellte. „Wach auf, Kakarott. Du machst einen Fehler. Flieg nach Hause, denn ich lasse dich nicht vorbei."

„Dann verzeihe mir den nächsten Schritt, Bruder." Alles, was hier geschah, war jenseits von Gut und Böse, als Kakarott entschlossen seine Handinnenfläche auf Radditz richtete und sich eine kleine, goldene Kugel darin bildete. Vegeta dagegen stand mit verschränkten Armen dahinter und amüsierte sich zusehends. Eindringlich sah Kakarott seinem Bruder in die Augen, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er seine Energiekugeln in den kürzesten Zeitintervallen abfeuern würde, sollte er sich weiterhin weigern, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Tu das nicht, Kakarott", flüsterte Radditz energisch, noch nicht bereit, das Feld zu räumen. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber er hatte die Aufgabe, seine Familie zu schützen. Diese Aufgabe konnte er schon nicht vollenden, weil man ihm Bulma wegnahm und jetzt sollte er einfach zusehen, wie sein Bruder den Weg in den Tod fand? Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Licht, das immer größer wurde und Radditz den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb. „Kakarott... Ich... Ich bin dein Bruder!"

„Ich weiß, Radditz. Verzeih mir." Eine schnelle Handbewegung folgte auf die nächste. Die Lichtkugel traf Radditz unabwendbar in dessen Brust, infolgedessen er auf den Boden knallte. Kakarott sah ihm zischend, und einem Stechen, das ihn durchfuhr, nach und als er sich sicher war, dass Radditz sich bewegte, hob sich sein Blick zu Vegeta. „Tut mir leid, ich habe dich warten lassen."

„Sieben Jahre", begann er rau, „musste ich damit warten, dich endlich ungespitzt in den Boden rammen zu können. Da werde ich bei zwei Minuten nicht kleinkariert sein und jetzt", Vegeta pausierte, als er in seine Angriffsposition überging, „kämpf mit mir, Kakarott!"

„Das ist blanker Wahnwitz, Vegeta. Wenn du Bulma magst, dann sag ihr das, aber akzeptiere, wenn sie das anders sieht. Nur aufgrund deiner Eitelkeit, kannst du das, was du vorhast, unmöglich ernst meinen." Er spielte gerade seinen letzten Trumpf aus, weil er bisher einem Kampf aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Nicht aus Feigheit, aber soviel Demut besaß auch er, da schließlich Vegeta vor ihm stand – egal, was in ihrer Vergangenheit geschehen war. Vegeta war noch immer der König und würde es bleiben, solange er lebte.

„Was sagst du?" Kurz stockte seine Haltung, als wolle er sich wieder aufrecht hinstellen, doch in letzter Sekunde konnte er sich fassen. Stand etwas derartiges auf seiner Stirn, oder woher nahm dieser Trottel die Kühnheit, ihm so etwas zu unterstellen?

„Hast du Angst, Vegeta?"

„ _Wovor?_ Wovor, Kakarott?"

„Och, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht vor der Niederlage oder aber, dass du Bulma gehen lassen müsstest? Sag du es mir", verlangte der Krieger, bevor er in seine Angriffsposition überging und darauf wartete, bis Vegeta angriff oder die Stimme erhob. „Du willst mit mir kämpfen, weil dein Stolz danach verlangt? Das ist Blödsinn."

„Ich bring dich um, Kakarott. Ich reiße dich auseinander, lass uns endlich anfangen, statt blöd herumzustehen und mir Dinge zu erzählen, die an den Haaren herbeigezogen sind!" Er stieß sich mit etwas Kraft vom Felsen ab, um geradewegs auf seinen Feind zuzufliegen, woraufhin er sehen konnte, wie sein Gegenüber es ihm gleich tat und sich ebenfalls in seine Richtung, mit horrender Geschwindigkeit, bewegte. Doch Vegeta war schneller, der seine Faust zuerst hob, diese mehrmals und mit voller Wucht in Kakarotts Gesicht und Bauch platzierte. Einen weiteren Schlag setzte er auf dessen Rücken, wodurch Kakarott nach unten zur Erde geschleudert wurde und im letzten Moment, ehe Vegeta ihn mit seinem Fuß treffen konnte, als dieser sich herabfallen ließ, verschwand. Stattdessen landete sein Tritt auf dem leeren Boden, wodurch ein riesiger Krater zu sehen war.

Unverzüglich war er Kakarott gefolgt, wonach sie sich in der Luft umkreisten und sich wüste Blicke zuwarfen.

„Bulma ist nicht hier. Du kannst sie weder mit deiner Kraft beeindrucken, noch mit meinen Verletzungen provozieren." Er sah Vegetas Schlag bereits kommen, weswegen er kontemporär mit ausholte und seine - sowie Vegetas - Faust, zeitgleich in dem Gesicht des jeweils anderen landeten. Jedoch sammelte sich Vegeta bedeutend schneller, weshalb er mit seinen Schlägen eher fortführen konnte und Kakarott diese keuchend einstecken musste.

Die Provokationen waren beißend, wie eine Zecke, die sich fest biss „Halt endlich dein Maul, Kakarott!" Ein gezielter Tritt mit dem Knie brachte Kakarott zum Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem Schlag ins Gesicht und in den Nacken. „Kämpfe endlich mit voller Kraft, du Versager!"

Himmel, es tat scheiße weh, doch trotz seiner Gutmütigkeit, war auch er ein Saiyajin, der folgenderweise nicht an etwas wie _Aufgeben_ dachte. Sein Saiyajin-Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. „Hör, verdammt nochmal, auf mit dem Scheiß! Was ist nur in dich gefahren?" Wütend packte er Vegeta, im richtigen Augenblick, an den Schultern, trat ihm in die Hüfte und warf ihn zusätzlich blindwütig in eine der Felswände.

Obwohl der Einschlag erhebliche Blessuren nach sich zog, rüttelte Vegeta seinen Kopf, bevor er mit seinem weißen Handschuh über seine Lippe strich und das Blut bemerkte. „War das alles? Ich lasse dich sicherlich nicht davonkommen!", brüllte er inbrünstig, als er mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Wand schlug und ein klaffendes Loch hinter ihm in der Felswand entstand.

So schnell, wie der kleinere Saiyajin sich befreien konnte, blieben Kakarott nur wenige Sekunden, als er vor dem König, mit erhobenen Fäusten, schwebte. „Hör... Auf...", erwiderte Kakarott heiser, nachdem er die schnellen Schläge Vegetas abfing, doch die Tritte musste der großgewachsene Saiyajin mit seinen Beinen abwehren, was ihm einiges an Kraft abverlangte. So viele Schläge und sie schenkten sich nichts. Dieser Kampf schien sich in der Tat auf einen Kampf um Leben und Tod zu entwickeln. Wie groß musste Vegetas Hass tatsächlich auf ihn sein? Wie konnte man all die Jahre diesen Hass in sich hineinfressen und plötzlich mit voller Wucht entladen?

„Nein!" Der Strahl hatte sich so schnell in seiner Hand gebildet und es war ein herrliches Gefühl, diese Macht zu spüren und mit ansehen zu können, wie Kakarott derjenige war, der dadurch krachend im Felsen landete. Sofort schoss er fünf Energiefesseln hinterher, bevor er den Abstand knurrend schloss und zu ihm aufsah.

„Sieh mich an, Kakarott. Es wird erst vorbei sein, wenn du um Gnade bettelst." Zwei Ohrfeigen waren die Folge, nachdem der Gefesselte weder reumütig noch winselnd aufsah. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich schon wieder enttäuscht bin. Ich dachte, wir hätten länger das Vergnügen", feixte Vegeta hochmütig, dennoch deutlich gezeichnet vom Kampf, da auch er mehrere Wunden spüren konnte.

„Ja, das dachte ich auch, aber wer weiß, vielleicht geht es ja gleich weiter", spuckte er Vegeta entgegen.

„Du erbärmlicher Versager. Ist dir klar, dass ich durch dich meine schlechtesten Zeiten erlebt habe, wahrlich die schrecklichsten? Vor sieben Jahren wäre ich für diesen Planeten gestorben, ich wäre würdevoll abgetreten, aber du, du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich war auf die Hilfe und die Gnade von dir angewiesen, als du zum Palast geflogen bist und mich aus den Trümmern geborgen hast. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt habe ich dich darum gebeten und damit bist du zu weit gegangen. Du hast mir die Würde genommen, Kakarott." Ein Trauerspiel war es... Kakarott war seine Grenze, das musste Vegeta schmerzlich, während des Kampfes, einsehen. Er biss auf Granit, sobald es darum ging, gegen diesen Idioten anzutreten. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, diesen Narren zu besiegen. Verflucht, sein Intimfeind war seine Grenze!

Ja, er war wirklich wütend auf Kakarott, doch diese Schmach von vor sieben Jahren, war nicht der wahre Auslöser seiner Wut – sondern die Wut auf Nappa und dem Gedanken, dass er die Saiyajin wollte, die er wollte. Gerade wollte er seine mächtigste Attacke einsetzen, als er einen entfernten Schrei vernahm und die Hand sinken ließ.

Er veränderte seinen Stand und sah, wie... _wie Bulma_ hierher getragen wurde, von einem anderen Saiyajin und beide sanft, ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, auf dem Boden landeten.

„Bitte nicht. Bitte tut das nicht!", keuchte Bulma mit erhobener Hand, als Yamchu sie losließ.

„Was machst du hier?", knurrte er sie an und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Noch mehr, als er zu Yamchu sah. „Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte er interessiert, den Blick weiterhin auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet.

Grundgütiger! Vor ihr taten sich tiefe Abgründe auf, die sie daran hinderten, Vegeta eine Antwort zu geben... Eilig rannte sie zu Kakarott, der von den Energiefesseln immer weiter in den Felsen gerammt wurde, je mehr er sich wehrte. „Oh Gott, Kakarott." Behutsam strich sie mit ihren Händen über seine blutenden Wangen, während sie gleichzeitig seinen Kopf anhob und schmerzverzerrte Laute aus seinem Mund vernahm. Das Blut rann ihre Finger hinab, das ungehindert zu Boden tropfte. Danach landete eine ihrer Hände auf Kakarotts Arm, als sie sich zu Vegeta umdrehte. „Bitte, ich flehe Euch an. Bitte lasst meinen Bruder gehen. Ihr seht doch, dass er verletzt ist."

„Nein", schnalzte er mit der Zunge und sah zu dem Schwächling hinter sich, woraufhin Vegeta ihm angewidert Blut vor die Füße spuckte und die Reste mit seinem verdreckten Handschuh aus dem Mundwinkel wischte. „Ich will jetzt wissen, wie ihr uns gefunden habt?"

„Wir... Wir haben den Rauch gesehen, königliche Hoheit", erzählte Yamchu kleinmütig, in gebeugter Haltung. „Mithilfe eines Scouters konnten wir die Position ermitteln."

Raffiniert. Sein Blickwinkel änderte sich erneut, der anschließend auf Bulma landete. Er beobachtete, wie ihre Hände bebend auf Kakarotts Körper ruhten, wie ihre langen Haare über ihren Rücken fielen und sie ängstlich Vegetas Blick erwiderte. „Geh weg von ihm."

Zitternd sah sie ihm zu, wie er vor ihr zum Stehen kam. „Ich... ich verspreche Euch, keinen Ärger mehr zu machen. Verschont Kakarott. Ich bitte Euch nur um diesen einen Gefallen."

Überrascht hob er eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe. „Du beugst dich meinem Willen, wenn ich Kakarott am Leben lasse, verstehe ich das richtig?", fragte er sie sardonisch grinsend, während derweil sein Blick auf Kakarotts Gesicht ruhte. Um seiner Frage mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, hielt er seine Hand direkt vor dessen Gesicht. Eine weitere Attacke, aus dieser Position, würde den Krieger töten und es wäre ihm nur recht, wenn dieser Umstand der Realität entsprach.

„Ja!", schrie sie auf und versuchte im Affekt, Vegetas Arm nach unten zu stemmen, der jedoch relativ unbeeindruckt von ihrer schwachen Aktion war. „Ich beuge mich _deinem Willen_ , Vegeta!", keuchte Bulma, die mit ganzer Kraft versuchte, seinen Arm zu senken. _„Ich gebe dir mein Wort!"_

Den Arm noch immer in der selben Position haltend, blickte er mürrisch zu der türkishaarigen Bulma hinab. Als er jedoch ihre, mit Tränen gefüllten, Augen erblickte, musste er tatsächlich einen Moment über sein Vorhaben nachdenken.

„Er ist doch schon geschwächt, bitte", flehte sie den Saiyajin vor sich an, sicher, dass Kakarott noch einige Kraftreserven mobilisieren konnte, ihr dieses Risiko aber einfach zu groß war, da Vegeta sicherlich ebenfalls über Reserven verfügte. Und plötzlich merkte sie, wie sein Arm, den sie festhielt, langsam nach unten sank. Erleichtert atmete Bulma auf, jedoch nur solange, bis ihr Vegetas entschlossener Blick auffiel.

„Vorwärts!", befahl er. Mit seiner Hand riss er die Fesseln aus dem Gestein, welche sich sofort von Vegetas Energie ernähren wollten, er ihnen dies jedoch verwehrte. Unverzüglich sackte auch der Körper von Kakarott auf die Knie.

„Und... Und Kakarott? Ich muss ihn nach Hause bringen", erwiderte sie, ohne sich zu bewegen. Um sie herum lag alles in Schutt und Asche, wie ihr erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde, als sie die Zeit fand, sich genauer umzusehen.

„Das kann dein neuer Freund erledigen. Du wirst mit mir zurückfliegen, jetzt!" Kompromisslos trieb er sie mit seinen Schritten weg von Kakarott und diesem anderen Saiyajin, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Wo kam dieser Misserfolg nun schon wieder her? Kamen sie jetzt alle aus ihren Löchern gekrochen?

Es musste sich um einen seiner Techniker handeln. „Heute noch!", motzte Vegeta, nachdem sie sich mehrere Sekunden nicht rührte und auch keine Anstalten machte, seine ausgestreckte Hand zu nehmen. „Oder ich überlege es mir anders und werde die Gegend pulverisieren."

Die Tränen nahmen Bulma die Sicht, weswegen sie fast blind auf Vegeta zuging, ihre Hand in seine legte und sich stumm von ihm um die Taille greifen ließ.

Selbst das schnelle fliegen wollte sie dieses Mal nicht kritisieren, zumal sie sich widerspruchslos von ihm tragen ließ und mit ihm nach oben flog. Bulma war einfach nur erleichtert, dass Vegeta ihren Bruder verschonte, auch wenn sie dafür ihren Willen aufgab und ihm gleichzeitig die Lizenz dazu erteilte, sie beliebig zu schikanieren. Doch das musste es ihr wert sein. Lieber ertrug sie diese Schikane, statt mit dem Gedanken zu leben, Kakarott verloren zu haben. Sie könnte über die Worte, die seinen Mund verließen, hinwegsehen. Sie würde mit der Zeit lernen, damit umzugehen, denn sie war ein Gewohnheitstier, das früher oder später immer zurechtkam – so war es auch, als sie nicht in die Stadt gehen durfte. Daran hatte sie sich auch gewöhnt, obwohl sie sich nachts raus schlich, um die Sterne und den Mond zu beobachten.

Den ganzen Flug hatte sie darüber nachdenken müssen, was nun geschah und ob sie wirklich gehen durfte, wenn der Gravitationsraum fertig wäre. Doch ihr fehlte der Mut, ihn danach zu fragen, obzwar sie sich sicher war, nicht gehen zu dürfen. Nicht, wonach sie ihm ihr Wort gab, sich ihm unterzuordnen. „Danke, Vegeta", erwiderte Bulma, nachdem er sie auf den Boden absetzte.

„Ich habe das nicht für dich getan. Du wirst diese Entscheidung noch bereuen, versprochen." Stolz und überheblich stolzierte er mit den Händen in den Hüften an ihr vorbei, wissend, ihr nichts anzutun. Er schien, sobald es um ihre Unversehrtheit ging, in eine Starre zu fallen oder gegen eine Wand zu rennen, die ihm verbot, ihr Schaden zuzufügen „Du hättest für deinen Bruder nicht bürgen sollen", ergänzte er grinsend. Vegeta war es mehr als recht, denn so hatte er sie zumindest im Auge, könnte beobachten, wer sich ihr näherte und aus dem Hintergrund agieren, sollte es zu Zwischenfällen kommen. Immerhin war Nappa bereits aus dem Verkehr gezogen, doch dieser elende Techniker war Vegeta bereits ein Dorn im Auge. Diesen musste er ebenso schnell eliminieren, wie Nappa.

Zur Not würde er andere Geschütze auffahren, doch soweit wollte er nur zum Schluss gehen, wenn gar nichts mehr ging.

„Wie weit bist du mit dem Raum? Wann kann ich dort endlich trainieren?"

„Ich muss nur noch zwei Wände mit der Legierung versehen, dann sollte -"

 _„Sollte?"_ , unterbrach er Bulma und blieb stehen. Abwartend sah er über seine Schulter zu ihr, vernahm das bekannte Zusammenzucken ihrer Glieder, was ihm abermals ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. „Du meinst hoffentlich, dass er danach eindeutig betriebsbereit ist, oder?"

„Ja, schon. Die Software hat Yamchu bereits auf den Computer gespielt. Die Luken, sowie die Roboter sind soweit fertig." Ja, wenn sie sich über ihre Arbeit unterhalten konnte, vergaß sie sogar für einen kurzen Augenblick, dass es Vegeta war, der neben ihr stehen blieb und ihren Worten lauschte, was – wenn er einmal den Mund hielt – auch ganz nett war. Die Frage, inwiefern sie es bereuen sollte, für ihren Bruder eingesprungen zu sein, verbannte sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Cerebrum. „Ich werde natürlich alles testen, bevor du in den Raum gehst."

„Hältst du mich für einen Schwächling?", wollte er knurrend wissen, ohne weiterzugehen. „Ich werde meinen Raum selbst testen. Morgen solltest du alles erledigt haben, oder?"

„Ja, aber vorher solltest du deine Wunden versorgen lassen", grummelte Bulma hinter ihm, immer noch sauer, nicht mit Kakarott nach Hause gehen zu dürfen, aber sie war dankbar, dass er wenigstens ihrer Bitte nachgekommen war. Das war immerhin ein Anfang. Außerdem, was sie ebenfalls im selben Atemzug feststellte, wenn Kakarott frei war, dann mussten auch Radditz und Chichi wieder zuhause sein.

„Ich weiß, wann ich mich heilen lassen muss und wann nicht, klar? Du bist genauso vorlaut wie dein Bruder und du hast ja gesehen, wie weit man kommt, wenn man mich provoziert. Lang dauerts nicht und auch du hast mich so weit", ermahnte Vegeta sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Sie war nicht mehr so vorlaut, wie vor zwei Tagen, als er mit ihr zusammen essen wollte. Stattdessen wirkte sie schon wieder eingeschüchtert – anscheinend, weil sie wusste, was passieren konnte. Nun, Vegeta war es nur recht. So konnte er versuchen, erneut Einfluss auf sie zu nehmen, wenn nicht sogar, sie in seine Arme zu treiben.

Immer hatte er sich gegen eine feste Bindung gesträubt, plante nie etwas, wie eine Partnerin an seiner Seite zu haben, weil ihm der Kampf wichtiger war und doch war der Wunsch, sich mit ihr zu verbinden, so präsent und riesig, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragen musste, ob es nicht doch stimmte, was Amaya ihm sagte.

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich mir Sorgen um dich mache", meinte Bulma belanglos und ließ Vegeta stehen.

„Das hoffe ich doch!", stellte er enervierend klar. Er brauchte ihre Sorge nicht. Schon jetzt bereute er seinen Rückzug, als er sich dazu entschloss, nicht mit nach Yadrat zu fliegen. „Denn dazu wirst du gar nicht kommen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin." Beide gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und es war Bulma, die vor dem Eingang stehen blieb und noch einmal zu Vegeta zurück sah, der den einfacheren Weg wählte und in einem der oberen Fenster verschwand.

Ja, es war einfacher, wenn man fliegen konnte.

 **XxX**

Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Schnaubend ging er durch die Flure auf der Suche nach Amaya, deren Aura er in den Tiefen des Palastes spüren konnte. Sie sollte ihm gefälligst erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte und er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, sobald dieses blauhaarige Weibsbild in seiner Nähe war.

Je näher er Amaya kam, desto mehr konnte er ihre schwache Aura fühlen. Wenige Meter vor der Küche hielt er an, sammelte sich und verschränkte hoheitsvoll seine Arme vor der Brust. Seine eiserne Maske, die er sich seit Kindertagen schmiedete und jeden Tags aufs Neue aufsetzte, war eine riesige Hilfe. Nur dank ihr konnte er so sein, wie er immer sein wollte, schon immer war und immer bleiben würde. Weiter hinten sah er die alte Schamanin, wie sie ihre Nase über einen Topf hielt, mit einem Löffel in der Hand.

„Eure Majestät, was kann ich für Euch tun?", durchbrach sie die Stille, ohne sich herumzudrehen.

„Frag nicht so blöd. Du weißt genau, weshalb ich hier bin", murrte er verhalten, als er sich angewidert hier unten umsah, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte und an einem der Tische zum Stehen kam.

„Allerdings. Es scheint von äußerster Dringlichkeit zu sein, wenn Ihr Euch schon nach unten in die Küche begebt, statt Euer Training fortzuführen."

Ach, wollte sie lustig sein? Sie war nicht lustig – überhaupt nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um ihn und seine Probleme ging. „Wieso?", fiel Vegeta mit der Tür ins Haus, ohne ihren Spott zu erwidern. „Wieso brauche ich die Nähe zu dieser Saiyajin? Wieso kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, sobald sie in meiner Nähe ist?" Amayas bedrohlich roten Augen konnte er schon seit Jahren erfolgreich ignorieren. Sie konnten Vegeta nicht mehr einschüchtern.

„Zuerst solltet Ihr wissen, dass sie Eure Anwesenheit alles andere als möchte. Ihr und Eure Skrupellosigkeit sind ihr zuwider." Das war ein Faktum, daran gab es nichts zu beschönigen und Amaya würde sich hüten, dem König ein anderes Gefühl zu vermitteln. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass Ihr so beharrlich und... seltsam auf sie reagiert. Findet Ihr nicht?"

„Doch und du hast mir gefälligst zu erklären, wieso das so ist!" Schnaufend lehnte er sich gegen einen der Tische, schloss seine Augen und versuchte herauszufinden – ohne die Hilfe seines Scouters – wo sie sich versteckte. Mit Sicherheit ging sie seinem Befehl nach, stellte den Gravitationsraum fertig und würde artig dort auf ihn warten; mit der Hoffnung, er würde sie nach Hause schicken, aber nach diesen neuen Erkenntnissen, würde er sie sicherlich nicht zurückgehen lassen. „Es ist unerträglich, nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Dieser Zwang, sie zu suchen, zu jagen... er ist außergewöhnlich, nahezu niederschmetternd, da es sich auf meinen Gemütszustand auszuwirken scheint."

„Ich habe eine Frage, Majestät?" Abwartend sah sie zu Vegeta, dessen halb geöffnetes Auge ihr als Erlaubnis ausreichte, um fortzufahren. „Habt Ihr Euch nie gefragt, weshalb Bulma so _andersartig_ ist?"

„Seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, denke ich darüber nach, aber es scheint, als wäre es eine üble Laune der Natur gewesen", mutmaßte er wiederholt. Natürlich dachte er darüber nach – sie war der Mittelpunkt seiner Gedanken.

„Falsch!" Amaya wandte sich von dem kochenden Inhalt des Topfes ab und näherte sich Vegeta. Vor ihm angekommen, öffnete sich ihre Faust, um die Handinnenfläche nach oben zeigen zu lassen, worüber sich eine kleine Kugel bildete, woraufhin sie ihre wahren Fähigkeiten vor dem König offenbarte. „Bulma wurde einige Wochen vor einer Mission auf dem Planeten Namek gezeugt." Das Innenleben der Kugel zeichnete die Umrisse von Namek, sie zeigten Vegeta, welche Ausmaße die Zerstörung seiner Rasse auf diesem Planeten hinterlassen hatte, kurz bevor sich das Bild änderte und eine verletzte, mit dem Tod ringende, Frau zeigte.

Sofort war ihm klar, wer die Frau war. Er hatte sie auf einem Foto gesehen, das er eigenhändig zerriss und Bulma vor die Füße warf, als er sie zum ersten Mal in den Palast holte.

„Das ist Bulmas Mutter, königliche Hoheit. Bardocks Eingreifen, der sie vor schlimmeren Verletzungen schützen wollte, war vergebens. Es war bereits zu spät."

Misstrauisch sah er in die glühend roten Augen. „Aber sie hat ja, wie wir wissen, überlebt." Fasziniert bestaunte er nachfolgend die helle Kugel, sie zog seine Augen quasi an und er verspürte den Drang, das Licht, das die Kugel umgab, berühren zu wollen, doch hielt er sich zurück. Wer wusste, was passierte, wenn er sie berührte.

„Richtig, weil eines der Namekianerkinder aus der Drachenfamilie sich dazu entschloss, dem Wesen, das seinen Planeten angriff, zu helfen. Diese Güte muss Euch anwidern, richtig? Es muss eine Schmach für Euch sein, Majestät, und doch scheint Ihr ebenfalls ein Wesen zu mögen, das dieselben Eigenschaften vorzuweisen hat, wie dieses Kind auf Namek. Dieses Kind erkannte etwas, was Eurer Rasse noch lange verborgen bleiben wird und zwar, dass jedes Lebewesen das Recht auf Leben hat und Ihr nicht über Leben und Tod entscheiden solltet."

„Dieses Kind hat ihre Mutter geheilt. Hab ich recht?" Nur kurz sah Vegeta zu Amaya hinauf, als sie ihm nickend zustimmte. „Ist das der Grund, für ihre andere Haarfarbe? Diese Heilung hatte Auswirkungen auf die Schwangerschaft?" Gebannt sah er zu, wie ein Namekianer an Bulmas Mutter herantrat, seine grünen Hände auf ihren Bauch legte und ein seltsam aussehender Schimmer sich um den Körper der weiblichen Saiyajin legte.

„Ja, das Kind musste die Schwangerschaft noch vor Gine erkannt haben und dieses Wesen, unschuldig und ungeboren, musste beschützt werden. Dieses Kind, im Bauch von Gine, hatte nichts schlechtes getan, weshalb das Namekianerkind Güte zeigte und Gine vor dem Tod bewahrte. Das Resultat ist, dass in Bulma die Kräfte des Heilen ruhen, welche noch nicht hervorgerufen wurden. Das heißt, sie besitzt die Gabe, andere Wesen zu heilen."

Bitte? Vegeta hatte sich doch verhört? Beim heiligen Shenlong... Das waren Neuigkeiten, die Vegeta den Boden unter den Füßen nahm. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb er gefasst stehen, dank der Anlehnung an einen der Tische, der ihm zusätzlichen Halt gewährte. „Das erklärt aber nicht, weshalb ich so auf sie reagiere."

„Ihr wisst, wieso das so ist. Ihr wollt es nur nicht einsehen. Saiyajins sind rachsüchtige Wesen und doch nur einmalig dazu fähig, zu lieben. Wenn Saiyajins einmal lieben, dann richtig, aufrichtig und für immer. Wieso glaubt Ihr, sind Saiyajins oft alleine?" Ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen, fuhr sie erbarmungslos fort. „Weil sie engstirnig, unbelehrbar und borniert sind, weil sie glauben, die Liebe habe etwas mit Schwäche zu tun, ohne zu wissen, wie mächtig die Liebe sein kann." Ihre Stimme war mehrere Oktaven nach oben gewandert, als befände sie sich in Trance.

„Das kann aber nicht sein", erwiderte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, ebenso unbeeindruckt, wie Amaya zuvor. „Nappa scheint ebenso Gefallen an ihr gefunden zu haben – noch vor mir!" Als er diesen Satz aussprach, konnte man den Unmut fühlen, der sich über Vegeta legte.

„Wieder falsch. Das, was Nappa fühlte, waren seine Triebe, was nichts mit Liebe zu tun hat, ebenso wenig Euer Verhalten."

„Moment!", stoppte Vegeta ihre Aufführung. Pff, sein Verhalten war geradezu, im Bezug auf Bulma, vorbildlich. Anscheinend hatte Amaya die letzten Jahre geschlafen, sonst wüsste sie, dass er durchaus anders werden konnte. „Kann es sein, dass Nappa für ihre Narben verantwortlich ist?" Leere Augen blickten ihn an, was ihn rasend machte. „Sag schon! Kann das möglich sein?"

Benommen von ihrer Erzählung, schüttelte Amaya ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann schwarze Narben weder kategorisieren, noch analysieren, Majestät."

„Dann befrag dein Licht. Mach irgendetwas, nur sag mir, ob Nappa für diese Narben verantwortlich ist." Turles hatte ihm erzählt, dass Nappa sich vor zwei Jahren zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Jetzt musste er nur herausfinden, wann ihr diese Narben zugefügt wurden.

„Hoheit, das übersteigt meine Macht."

„Ausgerechnet das übersteigt deine Macht?" Blödsinn, sie wollte ihm nichts mehr erzählen. Komischerweise war sie im Stande, diese mysteriöse Heilung von Bulmas Mutter in einer Kugel erscheinen zu lassen, doch das, was Bulmas Narben betraf, konnte Amaya nicht sehen? Natürlich. Diesen Knopf konnte sie jemand anderem an die Wange nähen. „Kannst du mir sagen, wann die Narben entstanden sind?"

„Nein."

Na sowas. Seine Geduld wurde gerade auf die härteste Probe gestellt. „Kann sie nur andere heilen oder auch sich selbst?" War diese Frage legitim oder war auch diese eine Frage, eine Frage, die Amayas Macht überstieg? Für ihn war etwas, das er unbedingt wissen wollte und nicht bekam, untragbar und nicht nachzuvollziehen.

„Sie kann nur andere Wesen heilen. Sich selbst nicht, das ist ausgeschlossen, Hoheit", antwortete sie prompt.

Langsam ging er mehrere Schritte nach vorne, entfernte sich immer weiter von Amaya und dem Tisch, gegen den er sicher lehnte. Die Finsternis, die ihn ummanteln wollte, würde ihm irgendwann noch den Tod bringen, um ihm all das zu nehmen, was er besaß. Vegeta fühlte sich, als stünde jemand hinter ihm, mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf und jederzeit bereit dazu war, ihn mit einem Schuss niederzustrecken. Er sah sich in seinem eigenen Blut liegen, spürte den letzten Atemzug, sowie Schatten, welche sich ihm näherten, doch dann... dann tauchte Bulma auf, holte ihn zurück. Sie war es, die Licht in sein so finsteres Leben brachte – sie ließ ihn erblühen, wie ein Gemälde, dessen Vordergrund den Hintergrund hervorheben konnte.

Grundgütiger, klang das melancholisch und deprimierend.

„Verstehe ich dich richtig, wenn ich sage, dass dieses Weib _meine Partnerin_ ist?" Niedergeschlagen hob Vegeta seinen Kopf, um Amaya in ihre kalten Augen zu sehen, in welchen er zu lesen versuchte. „Wieso durchlebe nur ich diese unerträglichen Qualen, wohingegen sie sich mir einwandfrei entziehen kann? Wieso ist das so?" Saiyajins waren dazu verurteilt, nur eine Person wahrhaftig zu lieben. Ob man das als Segen oder Fluch verurteilen konnte, vermochte Vegeta nicht zu sagen, da er keinerlei Ahnung von diesem Schund hatte.

„Bulma ist jung, sie ist erst achtzehn. Ihr hingegen seid schon einundzwanzig, Hoheit. Hinzu kommt, dass Ihr Bulma nicht gerade das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt", grinste sie ihm hämisch entgegen, wissend, ihn etwas zu provozieren und ihm keine passende Antwort geliefert zu haben. „Wisst Ihr, Hoheit", fuhr sie fort, nachdem sie von Vegeta nur ein Zähnefletschen erntete. „Musik wird oft nicht als schön empfunden, weil sie mit Geräuschen verbunden ist."

Und schon wieder eine nervige Weisheit, die auch von der nervigen Saiyajin stammen könnte. Er musste sich demnach mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dieses Weib zu wollen? Wie schafften die anderen Saiyajins, die seit jeher alleine lebten, diese Qualen zu überstehen? Zogen sie sich zurück? Mieden sie den Kontakt?

Nun, er würde morgen zum Gravitationsraum gehen. Bis dahin würde er sie meiden, aber ob ein Tag genügte? Wohl eher nicht. Wortlos verließ Vegeta die Küche. Er würde sich in sein Bett werfen und bis morgen durchschlafen! Basta


	10. Ich bin der Schnee, du die Lawine

_Das Geheimnis des Erfolges ist, den Standpunkt des anderen zu verstehen._

 _\- Henry Ford_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel zehn -**

 **Ich bin der Schnee, du die Lawine**

Übermüdet verbrachten Bulma und Yamchu die letzte Nacht im Gravitationsraum, bestrichen mühsam die Wände mit Bulmas Legierung, um Vegeta heute den Raum zu übergeben, damit er seine wichtigen Trainingseinheiten aufholten konnte, was ihm unheimlich wichtig war. Bulma ging sogar so weit, dass ihm dieses Training wichtiger war, als Nahrung aufzunehmen. Er war versessen darauf, stärker zu werden, was wohl eine negative Eigenschaft aller Saiyajins war.

Nun saßen sie seit einer Stunde Rücken an Rücken, sahen zur Decke hinauf und unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Themen.

„Danke, dass du Kakarott nach Hause gebracht hast, Yamchu. Überhaupt, danke, dass ich in deiner Gegenwart auf höchstem Niveau jammern kann. Das hat mir die letzten Tage gefehlt." Entspannt und dem Schlaf nahe, lehnte sie ihren Hinterkopf gegen seinen. Für einen kurzen Moment, ehe Yamchu ihr antwortete, schloss sie ihre Augen und überlegte, wie es wäre, mit Yamchu _enger_ befreundet zu sein.

„Habe ich gerne gemacht." Nein, hatte er eigentlich nicht gerne gemacht, weil er aus allem herausgehalten werden wollte, da der König offenbar mehr als nur technisches Interesse an Bulma hatte - so sah es zumindest für Yamchu aus. „Ihm wird es bestimmt bald besser gehen. Außerdem kannst du ja bald nach Hause, wenn er sein Wort hält und dich gehen lässt."

„Wieso sollte er sein Wort _nicht_ halten?", fragte sie ängstlich nach, woraufhin ihre Augenlider aufsprangen, ihr Körper nicht mehr ruhte und sie auf die niederschmetternde Antwort wartete. Die Wände des Raumes schimmerten Perlmutt, was genau so sein musste. So konnte Bulma mit müden, aber aufgeregten Augen noch einmal überprüfen, ob sie alle Stellen mit der Legierung bedeckte. Andernfalls könnten sich Risse in den Wänden bilden, die schlussendlich zum Einsturz des Raumes führen konnten. „Er sagte mir, dass ich nur seinen Raum verbessern soll, mehr nicht." Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte sie die Erinnerung, nachdem er sie auf dem Plateau in den Bergen aufweckte, ihren Schweif packte und zu sich heranzog.

„Weil noch niemand seiner Dienerinnen gehen durfte."

„Nicht?", schnappte sie hektisch, ohne sich zu rühren oder ihre Lider zucken zu lassen. „Ich bin aber keine Dienerin? Oder erkennt man den Diener- oder Sklavenstand?" Angespannt wartete sie wieder auf eine Antwort, doch es folgte nur Stille, was Bulma zusätzlich beunruhigte. „Yamchu?"

„Nein, es gibt keine Kennzeichnung, aber niemand ist grundlos hier. Dienerinnen und Sklavinnen dürfen den Palast nicht verlassen. Uns Technikern ist zumindest das Verlassen des Palastes gestattet. Wir dürfen abends nach Hause und müssen morgens pünktlich erscheinen."

„Na also, ich bin auch eine Technikerin", entkam es ihr enthusiastisch, wobei ihr das Schicksal der Sklaven nahe ging, wenn sie an Amaya dachte. Sie war die erste, die Bulma hinter den Mauern nicht schlecht behandelte. Es war so schade, wie die Bewohner dieses Planeten, vor allem die Schwachen, unterdrückt wurden, obwohl es so viele schöne Dinge hier gab – zumindest versuchte Bulma sich vieles schön zu reden. Für sie waren nur Flora und Fauna schön anzusehen und nur dort gab es, ihrer Meinung nach, schöne Dinge zu entdecken. „Ob ich ihn fragen sollte?"

„Besser nicht, Bulma. Du hast ihm dein Wort gegeben, dich seinem Willen zu beugen. Er wird das, was nicht aus seinem Mund kommt, niemals akzeptieren. Im schlimmsten Fall landest du im Kerker."

„Ich halte mein Wort, aber ich kann nicht für immer hier bleiben. Ich möchte zu Radditz und Kakarott, ich möchte wieder in meinem Zimmer schlafen, meinen Gedanken nachjagen und mich nicht ständig umdrehen müssen, um nachzusehen, dass mir niemand ein Messer in den Rücken rammen will. Verstehst du? Ich möchte doch nur mein Leben zurück." Die Angst war ihr Begleiter geworden, wie Jähzorn offenbar der Begleiter von Vegeta war. Er sagte ihr, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte, da sie ihm _gehörte_ , was Bulma mehr als lächerlich fand. „Man muss doch einen Mittelweg finden. Mein Wort, ihn nicht mehr zu ärgern, möchte ich dahingehend natürlich halten, da ich finde, dass ich genug angestellt habe, aber es muss doch möglich sein, nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. Ich bin nicht sein Eigentum."

„Du bist zu gutgläubig, Bulma." Yamchu zog seine Knie zu sich heran, als er über seine Schulter blickte und Bulmas Augen ihn ansahen, während ihr Kopf weiter auf seiner Schulter ruhte. „Wir sind eben ein anderes, ein einzigartiges Volk, das nichts mit Frieden anfangen kann. Spürst du nicht manchmal das Verlangen, zu kämpfen? Rauscht nicht manchmal das Blut in deinen Adern, was dein Saiyajin-Herz höher schlagen lässt?", wollte er mit starrem Blick auf sie wissen. „Wäre meine Kampfkraft als Kind nicht so gering gewesen, wäre auch ich in die königliche Garde gekommen. Leider wird das nicht mehr passieren, egal, wie sehr ich auch trainiert habe." Mit dieser Tatsache hatte der Saiyajin sich schon seit langem abgefunden, auch wenn ihn manchmal noch der Zorn packte, den er recht schnell abschütteln konnte. Auch dieses Mal wieder.

„Nein, ich bin keine Kämpferin", erwiderte sie schwer atmend, immer noch der Überzeugung, dass das der einzige Grund war, immer wie ein rohes Ei behütet worden zu sein und Radditz sich schämte. „Ich will das auch nicht sein. Was hätte ich davon, wenn ich einem anderen Lebewesen schade? Es schreckt mich eher ab."

„Du bist eine merkwürdige Saiyajin", bemerkte Yamchu grinsend, als er sich vorsichtig zur Seite drehte und Bulma mit seinem Zeigefinger in die Seite stach.

„Hey, hör auf!", empörte sich Bulma gespielt, nachdem sie auf ihre Beine sprang und zu Lachen anfing. Unverzüglich ging sie auf ihr Gegenüber zu, der ebenfalls auf die Beine kam und sich mit geballten Fäusten in Stellung brachte. Bulma tat es ihm gleich, als sie die selbe Position einnahm und grinsend zu ihm sah. „Na warte, dir vergeht dein Lachen!" Mit einem lachenden Schrei, der alles andere als bedrohlich war, stürzte Bulma sich auf ihn, doch Yamchu war schneller und fing ihre Hände ab, wonach beide verharrten und sich in die Augen sahen.

Noch immer waren ihre erhobenen Hände miteinander verbunden, bis Yamchu sie langsam nach unten sinken ließ, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Er wusste, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, was womöglich ein großer Fehler wäre, da er keinerlei Gefühle für Bulma hegte, aber sollte er aufhören? Würde mehr zwischen ihnen passieren, wäre das so. Jedoch änderte das nichts daran, dass er das Mädchen vor ihm nicht liebte, sondern sie eher als geeigneten Zeitvertreib betrachtete. Allerdings würde er sich hüten, ihr das unter die Nase zu reiben und sich somit die Chance, gewisse Körperlichkeiten zu erhalten, zu versauen.

Oh nein, er würde ihr bestimmt nichts sagen. Das war etwas, das Bulma abschrecken würde, ganz sicher, denn sie war eine Saiyajin, die etwas wie Zuneigung und Romantik erwartete.

Eine Hand ließ er los, um diese auf ihre Taille zu legen. Sanft schob sein Zeigefinger und Daumen ihr Shirt etwas hinauf, um seine Hand darunter verschwinden zu lassen, doch Bulma hielt ihn ebenso sanft zurück und versperrte ihm den weiteren Weg. „Ich... Entschuldige, aber -"

„Was?", grinste er nonchalant. Verdammt, er war kurz vor seinem Ziel, sie um den Finger zu wickeln und dann brach sie ab? Nein, nicht mit ihm. „Zu prüde?", neckte er sie weiter, da Yamchu nicht akzeptieren wollte, abgewiesen zu werden.

Prüde? Ja, das auch, aber das wollte sich nicht preisgeben. „Nein, ich denke, es wäre unklug. Vegeta könnte jeden Moment hier auftauchen." Unbehagen breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, ihr wurde übel. Ein Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken, der ihr die Armhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. „Tut mir leid, aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei."

„Ansgthaste. Ich würde seinen Ki spüren, wenn er sich nähert. Du musst also keine Angst haben." Yamchu gab Bulma noch nicht frei. Die Berührung auf ihrer Haut erweckte den Trieb in ihm. Zwar konnte er ihn unterdrücken, sich beherrschen und disziplinierter an die Sache herantreten, doch ihm wäre es entgegenkommender, wenn sie sich nicht mehr zieren würde und er bereits dabei wäre, ihr das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. „Es würde dir gut tun und dich vor allem entspannen", warf er mit tanzenden Augenbrauen in den Raum, sich immer noch an ihrem Shirt festhaltend. Dieses Weib musste man doch umstimmen können.

„Zum Glück bist du nur ein kleiner Techniker und keiner meiner Soldaten. Es wäre bedauerlich, da du nicht zu wissen scheinst, dass eine Aura gelöscht werden kann", lachte Vegeta gehässig auf. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er in der Luke und wäre diesem Penner gerne an seinen Hals gesprungen, um ihm einen hässlichen Knoten hinein zu drehen. Ihm wären beinahe die Augen ausgefallen, als er die beiden in dieser... Stellung, dieser prekären Position vorfand. Als Vegeta die Hand dieses Idioten an ihrem Körper sah, schlängelte sich ein ellenlanger Wurm durch seine Därme, der aus seinem Bauch herausspringen wollte. „Und jetzt kannst du abzischen. Dein Schäferstündchen musst du wohl abhaken." Den Kopf neigte er leicht zur Seite, bevor er sich an einen der beiden Krieger, die hinter ihm standen, wandte. „Los, entferne dieses Subjekt." Währenddessen hatte Vegeta sich umgedreht und dem anderen Krieger die Kleidung, die er in seiner Hand trug, entnommen.

Er sah auf und erkannte rechtzeitig, wie Bulma dem Krieger und Yamchu folgen wollte. „Du nicht! Du bleibst hier", hielt er die blauhaarige Saiyajin zurück. Das würde ihr passen, wenn sie diesem Arschloch folgen konnte. Ha, nein, bestimmt würde er nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Tête-à-Tête fortführen konnten.

Mist. Natürlich gehorchte sie ihm und blieb stehen. Aber... wenn er sie wieder triezen oder die Schwerkraft an ihr testen wollte, hätte sie gerne darauf verzichtet. Seine seltsamen, skrupellosen Spielchen konnte er alleine mit sich selbst spielen. Er wusste bereits, wie unfähig sie im Kampf war.

Doch es schien ihn einfach nur zu belustigen, sie am Boden zu sehen, was auch der Grund war, sie nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Statt dich mit diesem Trottel zu amüsieren, hättest du noch einmal alles nachprüfen können, nicht?" Sie war, als er sie zurückhielt, kommentarlos stehen geblieben, was Vegeta ein Lächeln entlockte. Ja, so gefiel es ihm schon bedeutend besser, wenn man einfach mal das tat, was er verlangte. Konnte das nicht immer so sein?

„Ich habe alles überprüft, Vegeta!", rechtfertigte sie sich mit schwacher Stimme. Bulma hatte sich dazu entschieden, ihn ebenfalls – wie Kakarott – zu duzen. Allerdings mit dem nötigen Respekt. Ehrfürchtig richtete sie ihren Blick zum Boden, um ihm den Respekt, den er erwartete, zu zollen. Schließlich war sie dankbar, dass er ihren Bruder am leben ließ. „Ich glaube, dass ich fehl am Platz bin, wenn du trainierst. Oder... ist noch etwas unklar?"

„Das werden wir sehen und nein, unklar ist nichts. Das hier", fügte er hinzu, nachdem er sie erreichte, „dürfte dir passen. Los, anziehen." Er hatte ihr die Uniform in ihre Arme gedrückt, deutete hinter die Säule und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Hopp, oder wartest du darauf, dass ich dir beim Anziehen helfe? Wohl kaum, oder?"

„Das ist eine Uniform?", entgegnete sie weniger scharfsinnig, während sie die Uniform abschätzig ansah.

„Sehr schön, du bist eine wahre Modeexpertin. In der Tat, eine Uniform für weibliche Saiyajins und du bist eine Saiyajin, richtig?" Er zog sich seine sauberen Handschuhe zurecht, während er gleichzeitig darauf wartete, dass sie ihre Beine in Bewegung setzte und hinter der Säule verschwand. „Los, wir werden zusammen trainieren. Saiyajins können kämpfen, auch du."

 _Kämpfen?_ „Kämpfen? Ohhh." Wieder ein Moment, in dem sie zusammengeklappt und laut aufgelacht hätte. Sie sollte kämpfen? Mit Vegeta? Natürlich und am Ende käme sie tot aus dem Raum. „Äh, ich kann nicht kämpfen. Ich bin wirklich ungeeignet", wehrte sie sich mit der Kleidung in den Händen. „Ich würde dir nur im Weg stehen, ehrlich."

Genervt rollte Vegeta mit den Augen. „Du könntest schon lange fertig sein, wenn du nicht mit mir diskutieren würdest. Jetzt geh dich umziehen, sonst muss ich dir wirklich nachhelfen." Er wusste, sie würde das nicht wollen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie hinter der Säule verschwand und erst hervorkam, als sie die Uniform trug.

Bulma war, im Gegensatz zu Vegeta, gar nicht begeistert. Der Kampfanzug war eng – wie eine zweite Haut hatte sich die Uniform um ihren Körper gepresst. Der Brustpanzer war extrem dehnbar, dennoch scheuerte der Stoff über ihrer Haut. Die Schulterflügel hatte sie nicht angelegt, ebenso die Handschuhe, die sie wegließ. Gerne hätte sie die weißen Stiefel – eigentlich die komplette Uniform – nicht angezogen, doch sie erinnerte sich an ihre Worte, ihren Eid, sich Vegetas Willen zu beugen, ihm zu gehorchen und ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben, ihr Befehle zu erteilen.

„Bequemer, nicht?"

„Und hässlicher", murmelte Bulma, während sie sich in der Zwischenzeit überall, wohin ihre Hände kamen, am Anzug zupfte. Sie sah richtig blöd darin aus.

„Du sollst nicht hübsch aussehen. Der Anzug soll dir lediglich zur besseren Bewegung dienen. Er passt sich deinem Körper an, selbst in deiner Oozaru Form." Frauen! Er war nicht gewillt, in die Psyche einer Frau einzudringen, da er wusste, dass das zu kompliziert war und er es sowieso nicht verstehen würde. Aber mussten sie irgendwelchen kosmetischen Quatsch ständig über alles stellen? Hatte das einen solch hohen Stellenwert im Leben einer Saiyajin? „Warst du überhaupt einmal in dieser Form?"

„Nein."

„Warum sträubst du dich so sehr gegen deine Herkunft und dem, was du offensichtlich bist?" Der erste Weg, sie nicht zu vergraulen, war, mit ihr in ein Gespräch zu kommen, worin Vegeta sich mehr schlecht als recht zurechtfand. „Oder hat Radditz auch dafür gesorgt, dass du den Mond nicht siehst und immer brav im Bett warst?" Wunderbar, das Gespräch, das er mit ihr führen wollte, würde gar nicht stattfinden, da er bereits auf dem besten Weg war, in einer Diskussion zu enden und auszurasten. Er war wirklich ein Talent.

„Viele würden in dieser Form ihren besten Freund töten! Von daher: Nein, ich wollte es von mir aus nicht."

„Nur, wenn man sich nicht kontrollieren kann", erklärte Vegeta süffisant.

„Viele können sich auch nicht kontrollieren", zischte Bulma reserviert und sah in eine andere Richtung. Oft hatte sie nachts in ihrem Bett gelegen, die Decke angestarrt und sie, sobald sie einen Schrei eines Oozarus vernahm, über ihr Gesicht gezogen. Diese Affen machten ihr in jeder Vollmondnacht Angst, raubten ihr den Schlaf und am nächsten Tag saß Radditz übermüdet am Tisch, da er wach blieb, um im Notfall, sollte einer der Affen ihr Haus angreifen, einzugreifen.

„Und? Was widert dich daran an, eine Saiyajin zu sein? Deine Brüder sind Saiyajins, deine Eltern waren welche." Wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander und Vegetas Herzschlag war ruhig, er fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe gut – unheimlich gut. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dass er ihr Partner war. Ha, vermutlich würde sie weinend weglaufen, alles als unfair erachten und sich in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadieren.

Er veralberte sie doch gerade, oder? „Wenn du mich auf den Arm nehmen willst, um gleich hinterrücks zuzuschlagen, dann -"

„Dann was? Wirst du mich mit deinem Shirt bewerfen? Bitte nicht." Vegetas Knie knallten aneinander, seine Fäuste hoben sich vor seinen bebenden Mund. „Ich zittere. Nein, ernsthaft. Mich interessiert, was eine Saiyajin so sehr an ihrer eigenen Rasse verabscheut, wo wir es doch sind, die zu der mächtigsten Rasse zählen."

„Genau das", erwiderte sie. „Diese Überheblichkeit. Wir Saiyajins achten andere Lebewesen und Lebensformen nicht. Wieso nicht? Wer gibt uns das Recht, sich über all dem zu erheben? Dieser Planet ist... er ist übersät mit Boshaftigkeit." Ihre letzten Worte wurden immer leiser, doch sie wusste, Vegeta verstand, nach seinem überraschten Ausblick zu urteilen, jedes Wort. „Jeder denkt an sich. Hier gibt es nichts, das... das wirklich schön ist", gestand sie. Endlich konnte sie ihm das, ohne erdolcht zu werden, sagen. Er war der König. Er konnte etwas, wenn überhaupt, verändern, aber was redete sie sich ein? Er würde sich niemals ändern, geschweige denn den Versuch wagen, etwas an der Situation zu verändern.

„Du willst mir demnach sagen, dass mein Planet zum Kotzen ist?"

„Ja, das, was ich bisher in meinem Leben gesehen und erlebt habe, hat mir gezeigt, wie hässlich Saiyajins sein können." Gut, sie ging zu weit, hatte ihn vermutlich tief beleidigt, doch sie zog die Wahrheit der Lüge vor. Sie stand zu ihren Worten.

„Ach, wirklich?", knurrte Vegeta, schloss den Abstand zu ihr, und packte grob ihren Arm, um sie näher an sich zu bringen. „Dann wird es Zeit, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Geh voraus." Mit der entsprechenden Handbewegung deutete er zum Ausgang. Sie schien ihren Fehler schnell zu bemerken, doch ging sie wortlos an ihm vorbei, sich darüber bewusst, wie zwecklos eine Ausrede wäre, wobei Vegeta noch daran glaubte, dass sie sich nicht einmal herausreden wollte. Im Gegenteil. So ängstlich und zurückhaltend sie war, so taff war sie, was sie ihm in den letzten Tagen des Öfteren unter Beweis stellte. Die blauhaarige Saiyajin genierte sich, wenn es darum ging, ihre Meinung und Ansichten zu äußern, mit keinem Stück, was ihn beeindruckte.

Während sie, sichtlich nervös, vor ihm herging, überlegte sie, was nun passieren konnte. Würde man sie nach draußen führen, um sie umbringen zu lassen? Würde er sie in die Kerker bringen? Sollte sie nun bereuen, für Kakarott eingesprungen zu sein, weil Vegeta eine bessere Strafe, als sie im Gravitationsraum zu Tode zu prügeln, eingefallen war? Gerne hätte sie die aufkeimende Angst abgeschüttelt, doch sie wäre eine Lügnerin, wenn sie sich einredete, keine Angst zu haben. Jedoch nahm die Angst ein neues Level an, eine neue Stufe. Ihr letzter Gang zog sich in die Länge und Bulma schicke ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, darauf bauend, sie wenigstens schnell zu erlösen. Viel schneller als angenommen, hatte sie sich den Weg nach draußen eingeprägt, wodurch sie schneller nach draußen gelangten, obwohl sich der Weg doch vor Minuten noch so zog. Gott, ihre Gedanken waren so wirr.

Seine überkreuzten Arme wanderten zur Hüfte, während er hinter ihr herging, ihren grazilen Gang betrachten konnte und sich überlegte, inwiefern er sich rausreden konnte, wenn sie ihn auf sein Vorhaben ansprach. Eigentlich gar nicht, doch Vegeta musste sich vor ihr gar nicht rechtfertigen. Von daher war es sinnlos, weiter darüber nachzudenken. „Bleib stehen", unterbrach er die herrschende Stille. Darüber hinaus war er sich sicher, dass sie alles andere wollte, als mit ihm zu sprechen. Ja, stattdessen hätte sie eher die Ruhe beibehalten wollen.

„Und jetzt?" Bulma streckte ihren Rücken durch, sie erwartete jederzeit ihre Strafe und kniff für einen kurzen, schwachen Moment ihre Augen zusammen. „Bring es lieber gleich hinter uns, statt mich zu quälen!", wisperte sie, sich nicht zu wagen, über ihre Schulter zu Vegeta zu sehen. Als sie seine Schritte hörte, kniff sie abermals ihre Augen zusammen, japste nach Luft und betete, dass alles schnell ging. Er wollte ihrem Jammern, ihrem angeblichen Leiden ein Ende setzen, sie legte es ja auch darauf an, weshalb sie sich nicht beschweren durfte.

„Nicht hier", raunte er plötzlich in ihr Ohr.

Nicht hier? Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie schnell er immer den Abstand zu ihr schloss, fehlte ihr schlichtweg die Zeit und Konzentration, die sich mehr auf ihren Körper fixierte. Konnte dieses Zittern ihres Körpers denn nicht einfach mal aufhören? Konnte ihre Schlagfertig bitte wieder zurückkommen, die Bulma gerade im Stich ließ, wo sie diese doch am dringendsten bräuchte? „Du quälst deine Opfer gerne, kann das sein?" Noch eben hätte sie mit ihm trainieren sollen. Die Aussicht, sich mit ihm zu duellieren, war – wenn sie darüber nachdachte – bedeutend angenehmer, als nun mit dem Tod konfrontiert worden zu sein. Konnte sie nicht einmal ihren Mund halten? Sich nicht einmischen und alles akzeptieren, wie es war? Wieso bejahte sie nicht einfach seine Ansichten? Wieso spielte sie nicht die brave, lenkbare Saiyajin? Weil sie das nicht war, Punkt. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen, sie wollte die Bäume sehen, wie sie im sanften Wind hin und her wehten. Wenigstens etwas schönes wollte sie sehen, wenn sie schon bald nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte, die Natur zu bestaunen.

Lachend umrundete er Bulma, mit den Händen in den Hüften. Erst vor ihr, kam er zum Stehen, beugte sich nach vorne und wartete, ehe er ihr antwortete. Ihr finsterer Blick war Goldwert, wirklich. Das Funkeln ihrer blauen Iris war anziehend, man musste einfach hineinsehen, bis sich Vegeta fasste. „Exakt. Es bereit mir definitiv mehr Spaß, das Opfer im Dunkeln zu lassen. Und wir werden jetzt, ohne Fisimatenten, fliegen." Wie zuvor im Gebirge, hielt er ihr auffordernd seine Hand entgegen, die sie kommentarlos nahm.

Ihm gefiel es sichtlich, wie sie anfing, sich zu fügen und ihren Platz zu akzeptieren, was wohl nur daran lag, dass sie dachte, er würde sie meucheln wollen. Würde er nicht, aber er hinterfragte seine Gefühle schon die ganze Zeit. War das, was er ihr gegenüber empfand, etwa tatsächlich Liebe? Nein, es war keine Liebe – noch nicht, denn das konnte sich offenkundig schlagartig ändern. Viel eher fing er an, sich mit seinem Schicksal zu arrangieren.

Vegeta wusste nicht, was Liebe war. Er kannte die Bezeichnung, doch der Sinn blieb ihm verborgen.

Oh, verdammter Mist. Dieser ganze Schwachsinn ließ ihn schwächeln. Er fing an, Dinge, die vorher selbstverständlich waren, zu hinterfragen. Vegeta machte sich über seine Zukunft Gedanken. Selbst das Weib beschäftigte ihn permanent, was ihm gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Er ging sogar so weit, dass er mit ihr ein Gespräch führen wollte und dies in einem Desaster endete. Absolut, aber der Ansatz war zumindest zu erkennen.

 **XxX**

Wahnsinn. Kakarott glaubte, noch nie solche Kopfschmerzen verspürt zu haben. Nachdem er aufgewacht war, die Ereignisse Revue passieren ließ und Radditz im Gebirge bergen konnte, saßen sie sich schweigend am Küchentisch gegenüber. Noch immer zeichnete sich der tiefe Riss in ihrem Tisch ab, der nach Vegetas Schlag darauf entstanden war und alles seinen schrecklichen Lauf nahm.

„Ich hoffe, du bist nun zufrieden." Schmerzlich hielt Radditz seinen angeschlagenen Kopf. Nicht nur sein Bruder musste durch die Hölle der Schmerzen - auch er. „Wir haben das erreicht, was du offenbar die ganze Zeit noch _hinauszögern_ wolltest, was? An der Umsetzung bist du wohl gescheitert, Bruderherz!"

„Radditz, das ist jetzt wirklich unfair. Ich wollte lediglich -"

„Was wolltest du, Kakarott? Was? Ihn noch mehr provozieren? Mir wäre etwas eingefallen, aber du musstest wie ein Idiot losfliegen." Er stoppte sich, weil das laute Reden Auswirkungen auf seine Schmerzen hatte. Den Eisbeutel, der auf dem Tisch lag, schnappe er sich, um diesen im gleichen Augenblick gegen seinen Kopf zu pressen, in der Hoffnung, Linderung zu finden. „Deine Provokationen dagegen sind dir ja wunderbar gelungen."

Kakarott dachte über die gesprochenen Worte nach. Obwohl es nicht viele Worte waren, trafen sie ihn mitten ins Herz. Statt sich wahllos zu besaufen, wie Radditz es getan hatte, um nachfolgend eine Schlägerei anzuzetteln, versuchte Kakarott wenigstens, seiner Schwester zu helfen. Zugegeben, die Idee, Chichi in den Palast zu schleusen, war dagegen reine Blödheit. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen, da auch die schwarzhaarige Saiyajin dadurch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Auch sie musste zwei Tage in den Kerkern sitzen, mit der Angst leben, jeden Moment zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Auch das blinde Losfliegen, um Vegeta zur Rede zu stellen, war unüberlegt. „Radditz", begann er versöhnlicher, faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch ineinander und sah bedrückt zu seinem älteren Bruder, „ich denke, Vegeta, sofern er mir zugehört hätte, hätte deine Ängste verstanden."

„Versuch gar nicht, dein Versagen schön zu reden! Es geht ihn nichts an, was mit Bulma passiert ist. Wann geht das in deinen Schädel? Glaubst du, er hätte Verständnis aufbringen können? Für Bulma oder... oder für _mich_?", spuckte er Kakarott angewidert entgegen.

„Ja, Radditz. Ja. Vielleicht hätte er Verständnis -"

„Ach, hör doch auf", unterbrach Radditz seinen Bruder, nachdem er sich schnaubend erhob, bevor er seinen Weg zu einem der Schränkte fortführte. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Außerdem steht es uns nicht zu, darüber zu reden."

„Sie hat demzufolge immer noch nicht darüber gesprochen?" Für Kakarott war es ebenso eine Qual, wie für Radditz, nicht zu wissen, was mit seiner Schwester vor zwei Jahren passiert war. Bis heute hatte sie offensichtlich nicht darüber reden wollen und jeder weitere Tag brannte sich wie ein Mahnmal in die Gedanken der Brüder – sie waren hilflos, konnten nichts unternehmen, was sie zusätzlich belastete. Kakarott hatte bis jetzt irgendwo gehofft, seine Schwester hätte sich zumindest Radditz anvertraut, aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen.

„Nein, hat sie nicht." Der ältere Saiyajin rieb sich müde und erschöpft mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht, mit der anderen noch immer den Eisbeutel festhaltend. „Und wir werden sie nicht fragen und", betonte er recht aggressiv, „erst recht werden wir Vegeta nichts davon erzählen."

„Ich dachte nur, dass er sie eventuell nach Hause lässt, wenn er von den Problemen wüsste, aber du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Vegeta würde es nicht umstimmen." Überlegend wanderte seine Hand nach oben zu seinen Haaren, doch ihm wollte keine Lösung einfallen. Etwas derartiges, wie eine seiner Schnapsideen, als er Chichi ins Schloss schmuggelte, lehnte er von vornherein ab. „Ob sie mit Chichi darüber gesprochen hat?", warf er vielsagend ein. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie fragen, was meinst du?"

Radditz lachte bloß, bevor er sich zum Schrank umwandte, um etwas essbares darin zu finden. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Selbst wenn die Kleine etwas wüsste, würde sie es dir bestimmt nicht sagen. Kleine Mädchen halten _immer_ zusammen", murrte er, als er nichts zu Essen finden konnte. „Wir sollten dieses Thema endlich ruhen lassen und die Situation, wie sie ist, akzeptieren." Oh, wie Radditz sich für diese Worte selbst verabscheute. Er hatte keines der Worte ernst gemeint. Auch ihm juckte es in den Fingern, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Und wann willst du Bulma sagen, wieso _du_ so bist, wie du eben... ähm... nun einmal bist? Deine Absichten, sie zu schützen, in allen Ehren, aber findest du nicht, du solltest ihr von... von _ihr_ erzählen?" Sachte schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, ehe er sich neben seinen Bruder stellte und mit ihm gemeinsam die Ferne bestaunte. Vegeta-Sei lag ruhig vor ihnen – soweit, dass man nicht zur Stadt sehen konnte, da dort stets reges Treiben herrschte.

Fest biss Radditz auf seine Zähne, um Kakarott nicht niederzuschlagen, um seine Wut besser unterdrücken zu können und gegebenenfalls nachzudenken, was alles andere als einfach war, wenn man einen Bruder wie Kakarott hatte – der entweder nicht gehorchte, wie Bulma, oder seinen geistigen Müll ungefragt ablud. „Wenn ich es für richtig halte oder sie irgendwann wieder nach Hause darf. Wenigstens ist sie im Schloss, so ungern ich das sage, in Sicherheit. Nappa wird ihr dort nicht zu nahe kommen, dafür war Vegeta... zu sehr an ihr interessiert. Außerdem, wieso sollte er sonst Nappa mit Turles wegschicken?"

„Glaubst du etwa, dass Bulma -" Verwirrt sah er zu Radditz hoch, dessen Blick konstant nach vorne gerichtet war, aber seine Augen so... so leer aussahen. _„Und Vegeta?"_ Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Das wäre die reinste Katastrophe! „Aber... aber Radditz, das würde ja bedeuten, dass Nappa nicht ihr Partner wäre, oder? Für jeden Saiyajin gibt es nur eine Partnerin oder einen Partner?" So hatte er es zumindest immer verstanden.

„Ja", erwiderte er erholungsbedürftig und nachdenklich. „Und wir haben Bulma dahingehend nie wirklich aufgeklärt."

„Weil du nie mit ihr reden willst und immer noch das Kind in ihr siehst", schimpfte Kakarott los, ohne sich bremsen zu können. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er das Gespräch schon lange mit seiner kleinen Schwester gesucht, aber nein, Radditz war stets dagegen, wollte auf einen passenden Zeitpunkt warten. Von wegen... sein älterer Bruder war einfach nur feige und wollte das Gespräch so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, was ihm ja wunderbar gelungen war. Aber er sah auch die Verzweiflung in Radditz' Gesicht und Kakarott wusste, dass er mit diesem Thema einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte... Einen sehr wunden Punkt, der – neben Freezers Angriff – Anlass für Radditz' kaltes Herz war.

„Ach, halt deine Klappe, Kakarott!" Dachte sein Bruder, er wüsste es nicht? Er wusste es! Aber Radditz war nicht der Saiyajin, der über Gefühle reden wollte – das war er noch nie und würde es niemals werden, egal wie sehr Kakarott es auch zu hoffen schien. „Lass mich einfach in Frieden." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab.

„Nein, du rennst jetzt nicht wieder davon! Es reicht, Radditz." Sofort war auch Kakarott auf dem Sprung, als er sich vor seinen Bruder stellte.

„Ich finde, du hast gestern genug angerichtet. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer." Überfordert stieß er seinen Bruder zur Seite, um ihn stehen zu lassen. Lange genug hatte er sich dieses Spektakel nun mit ansehen müssen. Besser wäre, wenn Kakarott sich mit der Situation abfand und nicht mehr den Helden spielen wollte. „Und jetzt hau endlich ab!"

 **XxX**

Er war wohl zum ersten Mal langsam geflogen, nachdem er Bulma mit sich in die Lüfte zog und mit ihr über die Landschaften flog. Schmunzelnd war ihm aufgefallen, wie ihr Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite flog, um jedes Detail – egal, wie klein es auch war – aufzunehmen, anzusehen und sich in ihre Gedanken zu prägen. Sie war so sehr von der Umgebung gefesselt, dass sie über Vegetas Zorn hinwegsehen konnte, nicht mehr mit der Angst, er würde ihr schaden, konfrontiert war und einfach die Gegend genoss.

Vorsichtig ließ er sie vor dem dichten Wald zu Boden, landete hinter ihr und er fragte sich, wann sie ihn um Gnade anflehte. Doch... es geschah nichts dergleichen. Zwar sah er ihren Körper, der leicht zitterte, doch eine Spur von Gnade, die sie an ihn richten konnte, war nicht zu sehen, was Vegeta noch mehr faszinierte. Jeder andere wäre vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen, aber was nicht war, konnte noch eintreffen. Er durfte keine zu voreiligen Schlüsse aus ihrem Handeln ziehen.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, ob du Angst hast. Hast du Angst?" Und wie. Ihre Aura strömte pure Angst aus. Kein anderes Gefühl war auszumachen, als die furchtbare Angst, welche ihr im Nacken saß. Vegeta konnte die Furcht schmecken und riechen.

Sie schluckte ihren Stolz hinunter, was auch sonst? „Ja. Ja, ich habe Angst."

Er ging davon aus, sie würde es verneinen. „Gut", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, als er geräuschlos zu ihr aufschloss. „Jetzt wirst du die Zweige der Trauerweide zur Seite schieben und hindurchgehen, verstanden?" Es lag Jahre zurück, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Die Entdeckung dieses Ortes beruhte auf einem Zufall und er glaubte, dass niemand sonst jemals hier gewesen war. Weshalb auch? Saiyajins hatten dafür einfach keine Zeit, sich die Natur anzusehen.

„Und dann? Wirst du mich dann umbringen, damit niemand sieht, was du getan hast?"

„Nein." Unverändert standen sie vor der Weide und Vegeta konnte wieder ihren viel zu schnellen Herzschlag fühlen. „Ohne Publikum ist meine Intention doch wirkungslos."

Bulma verstand. Er wollte, dass man sich vor ihm fürchtete. Er wollte, dass die Saiyajins sahen, wozu er tatsächlich in der Lage war und nicht davor zurückschreckte, jemanden eiskalt, und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, umzubringen. Sie spürte seine Hand zu spät, die sich um ihren Bauch legte und langsam hinauf zu ihrem Brustbein wanderte – schon wieder! Doch wie schon beim letzten Mal, schaffte sie es nicht, ihren Herzschlag auf Kommando zu beruhigen.

„Shhh, du musst dringend lernen, ruhiger zu werden, sonst werden wir beide Probleme bekommen. Ich habe keine Lust, dich ständig beruhigen zu müssen." Mit Druck presste er seine Hand auf ihren Brustkorb, ohne die Hand nach links wandern zu lassen. Vegeta konnte sich sein Verhalten nur so erklären, weil er wusste, sie würden früher oder später zueinander finden, oder grenzte das an Überheblichkeit? Konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie sich näher kamen? Nein, bei ihr auf keinen Fall, egal, was Amaya auch sagen mochte. Egal, ob sie in Bulmas Alter diese Naivität sah oder nicht. Mit Sicherheit konnte ihm niemand sagen, was noch passieren würde. Er schob sich zu ihr heran, sodass sein Brustpanzer gegen ihren Rücken stieß und sie seine Atembewegungen spüren musste, denn sie war wohl die Einzige, die feinfühlig genug war, um ihn überhaupt zu fühlen. „Schieb die Zweige zur Seite", raunte seine kratzige Stimme.

Zögernd hob sich ihr Arm, woraufhin ihre Hand die Äste weg schoben. Auf einen einzigen Punkt konnte sie sich nicht fokussieren, da sie seine Brust im Rücken fühlte und seinen Herzschlag, der – wie seine Hand – eine beruhigende Wirkung zu haben schien. Erst danach, konnte sie ihren Blick auf das vor ihr Wesentliche richten. Sie ließ sich von Vegeta nach vorne drücken, um weiter unter der Weide verschwinden zu können.

Es war ungewohnt. Jemanden, den sie nicht ausstehen konnte, vermochte es, sie und ihr Herz zu beruhigen. Ihre Herzen schlugen mit jeder weiteren Sekunde mehr und mehr im Einklang und sie wusste, würde sie so etwas ähnliches äußern, würde Vegeta würgen und sich angewidert von ihr wegdrehen – was ihr sogar recht war, doch im Moment, genoss sie einfach das, was sich vor ihr bot und seine Anwesenheit im Rücken, die positive Auswirkungen auf ihr Gemüt ausübte.


	11. Substanz siegt über Stil

_Zeichen der Überlegenheit, ist die Entfernung von der Masse in allem Denken und Handeln._

 _\- Sakya Pandita_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel elf -**

 **Substanz siegt über Stil**

Bulma blinzelte mehrmals, damit sie sich im Nachhinein nicht ärgerte, dass das vor ihr nur eine Imagination war. Schon lange wusste sie nicht mehr, was wahr und falsch war, dank Vegeta und dessen Stimmungsschwankungen. Zu oft hatte sie sich, diesbezüglich, die letzten Tage gewünscht, endlich aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen zu dürfen. Nein, so wäre sie auf der sicheren Seite. Vorsichtshalber kniff sie sich noch in ihren Arm. Nach dem zwölften Blinzeln riss sie ihre Augen auf, um das, was sich vor ihr türmte, anzustarren. Den Zweig, den sie mit ihrer Hand zur Seite hielt, schob sie, als befände sie sich in Trance, langsam aus ihrem Sichtfeld, um daran vorbeizugehen. Vergessen war Vegeta, der sich grinsend und in seiner typischen Vegeta-Manier, die Arme zu verschränken, im Hintergrund hielt.

Vor Bulma erstreckte sich ein riesiger See, der von so vielen Bäumen umzäunt wurde, dass der See unmöglich von außen gesehen werden konnte. Zwischen dem Geäst konnte sie wildes Vogelgezwitscher ausmachen, am See erkannte sie ebenfalls Tiere, die gierig das Wasser in sich aufnahmen, ohne den beiden Saiyajins Beachtung zu schenken. Unbemerkt brachte Bulma Distanz zwischen ihren und Vegetas Körper, als sie sich dem See näherte, die Tiere nicht aus den Augen ließ und durch das kniehohe Gras stiefelte.

In den Baumkronen konnte sie mehrere papageienähnliche Vögel mit bloßem Auge erkennen, die aufgeregt zwitscherten, als würden sie sich unterhalten. Grinsend sah Bulma ihnen zu, wie sie ihre Köpfe gegeneinander rieben, andere sich wiederum umkreisten und Balzlaute von sich gaben. Währenddessen sinnierte sie darüber, dass Pfirsichköpfchen für immer, sofern sie ihren Partner gefunden hatten, zusammen blieben.

Ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge brachten die blauhaarige Saiyajin schon zu vielen Orten, doch dieses Bild widersprach all dem, was sie bisher sah. Hier herrschte keine Tyrannei. Hier fiel es ihr nicht schwer, Vegeta, ihre Bestrafung und das vorherige Training, das er mit ihr absolvieren wollte, bevor sie seinen Stolz verletzte, zu ignorieren. Sanft strichen ihre Fingerkuppen, während ihre Füße sie zum See trugen, über die Halme und anhand dieser kurzen Berührungen, fühlte Bulma sich gleich besser - es war fast erschreckend, dass sie sich diesem Umfeld invariabler verbunden fühlte, als den Saiyajins; das war verrückt, oder?

Nachdem sie den See erreichte, sank sie auf ihre Knie, um ihr Spiegelbild im See ansehen zu können, doch die sonst eher lebensfrohe Bulma war verschwunden. Stattdessen sah ihr eine ängstliche, unglückliche Bulma entgegen, die wusste, was – nachdem ihr Gehirn sie zurück in die Realität katapultierte – geschehen würde.

Kurz zuckten ihre Mundwinkel trostlos, als ihr das klar wurde.

Vegetas Spiegelbild trug den Rest dazu bei, dass sie wusste, wo sie und wer ihr Begleiter war. Ebenso trug sein Antlitz dazu bei, dass ihre Mundwinkel unwiderruflich nach unten sanken. Selbst in der schimmernden Wasseroberfläche konnte sie seine Überheblichkeit deutlich herauskristallisieren und pointieren. Traurig sah sie zu den freilebenden Tieren, ehe sie das Wort an ihn richtete. „Wieso zeigst du mir das? Willst du mich vor meinem Ableben noch ein letztes Mal quälen?" Himmel nochmal, ihre larmoyante Art ging ihr selbst auf den Pinsel. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein, das in den vergangenen Tagen so rasch gestiegen war, forderte ziemlich schnellen Tribut, der darin bestand, sie ihrer ausgemerzten Kräfte noch mehr zu berauben und sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben.

„Nein, im Moment plane ich nichts dergleichen, aber da du meinen Planeten so scheußlich findest, denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, dir die schönen Seiten meines Planeten zu zeigen. Nicht alles ist schlecht. Manchmal muss man eben die Augen schließen, um _alles_ \- und wahrhaftig alles - sehen zu können", erklärte er latent.

„Ja", nickte die Blauhaarige desolat. „Nicht schlecht für dich." Bulma hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sie könnte ihn auf das schlimmste beleidigen, es hätte keine Auswirkungen auf ihr bevorstehendes Schicksal. Seine bedeckte Haltung machten ihr nur bedingt Angst, dennoch sah sie woanders hin und versuchte, die Wassertiefe zu erspähen.

„Was nützt _mir_ diese Idylle? Hab ich was davon?", wollte er missgestimmt wissen. „Ich denke nicht. Das hier soll dir zeigen, dass -"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Bulma ihn harsch, „was mir das zeigen soll." Sie war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Seine Absichten, ihr etwas schönes zu zeigen, waren ihr nicht entgangen. Doch zu welchem Zweck tat er das? „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso du mir das zeigst, wenn du mich -"

„Gar nichts will ich, kapiert?"

„Warum nicht?" Wieder schien sie an seiner Geduld zu zerren. Ihr Blick schweifte über seine Erscheinung, wodurch sie sehen konnte, dass er kurz die Augen schloss, als er sich umwandte und ihre Blicke sich auf der Wasseroberfläche trafen.

„Wenn du immer noch glaubst, dass ich dich jetzt umbringe, muss ich an deinem so hoch angepriesenem Ingenium zweifeln. Aber sollte es dir tatsächlich ein Anliegen sein, sofort zu sterben, komme ich dem gerne nach?" Vegeta trat an das Ufer des Sees heran, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Denn bisher sah er nur ihren Hinterkopf, sowie ihren Rücken, der durch ihre herabfallenden, blauen Haare bedeckt wurde. Das indirekte Ansehen, über eine langweilige Wasseroberfläche, zählte er nicht mit.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, wollte Bulma ihn aber nicht ansehen. Ihre Hand verschwand im Wasser, um Vegetas und ihr Spiegelbild zu löschen. Sie wollte seinen Ausdruck nicht sehen. Gar nichts von seiner Statur wollte sie in ihrem Hirn einprägen, was unweigerlich gefolgt wäre, wenn sie ihn länger ansah. Sein Bild, sein Körper und das dazugehörige Gesicht verfolgte sie schon in ihren Träumen. Es waren unschöne Träume. Träume, in denen er sie verfolgte, wie jeder ihrer Fluchtversuche scheiterte und er, hochgewachsen und überheblich, mit verschränkten Armen, einem höhnischen Lachen und purer Schadenfreude, vor ihr stand und sie in die Ecke trieb, woraus sie nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

Ein kleiner Teil in ihr schätzte sicherlich seine Bemühungen, ihr das Gegenteil ihrer Ansichten zu beweisen. Schließlich war das hier ein kleiner Beitrag, dass nicht alles schlecht war, was Bulma schon vorher wusste, aber ihr Stolz und ihre Erfahrungen lehrten sie etwas anderes. Sie hatten Bulma geprägt.

Vegetas Stolz hingegen wurde wieder angeschlagen – von ihr, als ihre Hand ins Wasser fuhr und ihm die Sicht auf ihr Gesicht versperrte. Jedoch rief er sich das Foto, das er aus ihrem Zimmer mitnahm, in Erinnerung, wodurch ihr Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. Allerdings weckte das Bild auch unerwünschte und deplatzierte Erinnerungen in ihm. Dieses Lachen, das sie auf dem Foto zeigte, hatte sich eben, als sie diesem abstoßenden Techniker gegenüberstand, in ihrem Gesicht gebildet, was Vegetas Hand zur Faust werden ließ. Ja, diesem penetranten und unsympathischen Volltrottel schenkte sie solch ein Lächeln. Doch Vegeta zwang sich zur Räson, ließ sich auf seinen Hintern und nachfolgend in das hohe Gras fallen. Seine Arme legte er hinter seinen Kopf, nahm eine gemütliche Position ein, um besser zum Himmel, an dem kaum Wolken auszumachen waren, hinauf sehen zu können.

Nein, sie würde diese Verbindung niemals wollen, ging ihm wenig überrascht auf. _Sie hasste ihn._ Er mochte sie ebenso wenig, wie eine Verletzung an seinem Körper, aber man konnte alles umgehen. Wo ein Wille war, gab es auch einen Weg und Vegetas Wille wurde immer durchgesetzt. Zumal von ihm, als König der Saiyajins, erwartet wurde, dass er sich mit seiner Gefährtin vereinte. Demnach hatte sie zu sputen.

Punkt, Aus, Ende.

Bulma sah bloß die weißen Stiefel nahe des Ufers hervorlugen, doch den Rest seines Körpers war im Gras verschwunden. Sie stützte sich auf ihrem linken Arm ab, neigte ihren Körper nach hinten, um Vegeta erkennen zu können, der mit nach oben gerichteten Augen zum Himmel sah. Toll, hätte er die Augen geschlossen, hätte sie ein Blitz durchzuckt, der sie aufspringen gelassen hätte, um zu flüchten. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie stattdessen, nachdem sie abwechselnd zu ihm und zum Himmel sah.

„Warten, bis du eingesehen hast, dass nicht alles schlecht ist. Solange werde ich mir die dämlichen Wolken ansehen."

„Du tust etwas uneigennütziges?" Natürlich tat er das gerade, Bulma! Sonst wären sie nicht hier gewesen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihr Kopf zurück zum See und den Tieren wanderte, die keine Notiz von ihnen nahmen. „Es ist schön, ja", gestand sie nach wenigen Sekunden. „Ich habe diesen Ort noch nie zuvor gesehen und... und dabei bin ich schon etliche Male durch den Wald gewandert." Erzählte sie ihm gerade wirklich von ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen? Tatsächlich und es war gar nicht schlimm, wenn man erst einmal in einem Gespräch war. Schade, dass das – so war sich Bulma sicher – nur eine einmalige Ausnahme wäre und sie beide spätestens in zehn Minuten in alte Muster verfielen. Um dem zu umgehen, beschloss Bulma, aufzustehen und sich den Tieren zu nähern, doch Vegetas Hand fand den Weg zu ihrem Arm schneller.

„Denk nicht dran, wegzulaufen."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie zu seiner Hand. „Ich wollte nicht weglaufen, Vegeta." Vor zwei Minuten dachte sie kurz daran, richtig, doch sie verwarf ihre Idee auch sofort wieder - wer wusste, für wie lange. Was das betraf, schien sie sehr... nun... flexibel und sprunghaft zu sein.

„Besser für dich und dein Leben." An ihrem Arm zog er seinen Oberkörper nach oben, um mit ihr auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. Diese azurblauen Augen wollten ihn durchleuchten, aber dazu würde es nicht kommen. „Auch wäre es ratsamer für deine Freundin und deine Brüder."

„Ist das wieder eine deiner leeren Drohungen?" Sicherlich nicht, aber sie war... nicht beleidigt, aber enttäuscht. Darüber, dass er ihre Ansichten, trotz falscher Bemühungen, nicht verstand.

„Gewagt, wirklich gewagt, Weib. Hoffentlich steigt deine Kampfkraft genauso schnell, wie deine große Klappe, sonst sieht es schlecht für dich aus."

„Ich kann es nicht, okay? Ich will nicht kämpfen und mit dir schon gar nicht", fauchte Bulma energisch und entzog genervt ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. Wollte oder konnte dieser Mistkerl nicht begreifen, dass sie nicht kämpfen wollte? „Du bist grob und nicht gerade der Saiyajin, der einfühlsam ist."

„Oh, aber dein kleiner Techniker?" Vegeta sah es gar nicht ein, ihren Arm freizugeben, sodass er wiederum nach ihrem Oberarm griff. „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich ihn um die Ecke bringe? Rastest du dann aus und entlädst endlich deine Kraft?" Er war Vegeta ein Dorn im Auge. Anscheinend lag ihr was an diesem Idioten, der kurz zuvor noch mehr von ihr wollte, als nur mit ihr reden. „Vielleicht sollte ich Kakarott oder Radditz einfach nur mit einem Schlag umbringen, damit du merkst, wie wenig du wert bist." Ach, wie wunderbar. Hatte er nicht eben eine Eskalation prophezeit?

„Wieder diese Leier? Du langweilst mich, Vegeta. Du musst dir was neues einfallen lassen, um mich einzuschüchtern."

„Dann lass uns anfangen." Mit einem Satz war er mehrere Meter zurückgesprungen, hielt seine Hand nach oben, in der sich eine kleine Kugel manifestierte. Für seine Spezialattacke war sie zu schwach, die Bulma sofort aus dem Leben gerissen hätte. Das wollte er nicht riskieren, weswegen er nur einen kleinen Ki Ball in seiner Hand formte, und diesen neben ihr einschlagen ließ. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie sie erschrocken zur Seite sprang und wütend zu ihm hinüber sah.

„Was soll das? Willst du alles in Schutt und Asche legen?" Der Einschlag verscheuchte augenblicklich die Tiere, die sofort das Weite suchten. „Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle."

Vegeta legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um seinem Lachen freien Lauf zu lassen. „Unwissendes Weib. Das hier," begann er hochmütig und deutete mit seiner Hand um sich, „war noch gar nichts. Das war nicht einmal ein Bruchteil meiner Kraft!" Vergnügt sah er ihr zu, wie sie nun doch den Weg des geringeren Widerstandes ging und weg lief. Nun, er würde ihr diesen kleinen Vorsprung gewähren, ehe er ihr folgte. Sollte sie sich für Sekunden in Sicherheit fühlen, ihm war es gleich. Binnen Sekunden hätte er sie wieder eingeholt. „Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, dass wegrennen feige ist", rief er ihr spöttisch hinterher und dachte an ihre erste - für ihn war es die zweite - Begegnung. „Einfältig wie eh und je, dieses Weib."

Bulma sah nur kurz hinter sich, ehe sich ihr entschlossener Ausdruck zu einem verdutzten Ausdruck verwandelte und Bulma zum Stehen kam. Richtig, weglaufen war in seinen Augen feige. In ihren Augen allerdings ihre einzige Überlebenschance, wenn sie überhaupt welche hätte. Die Worte, die er ihr an den Kopf knallte, waren Auslöser einer ungezügelten Wut in ihrem Innern. Aber konnte das ausreichen, um sich ihm entgegenzustellen? Würde ihr Wut zum Sieg verhelfen? In manchen Situationen, wenn sie nur gravierend genug wären, konnte ein Körper ungeahnte Kräfte freisetzen, oder? Kräfte, von denen man vorher noch nie etwas spürte. Wieder geschah es viel zu schnell, als dass ihre Augen mitkamen.

Mit einem enormen Spurt hatte er zu ihr aufgeschlossen, sachte gegen ihre Rüstung geschlagen und sie aus der Fassung gebracht. „Nun, eingeschüchtert genug? Offensichtlich, sonst wärst du ja nicht weggelaufen, was?"

„Was soll das?", schrie sie ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und erhobenen Fäusten entgegen. „Was willst du überhaupt von mir? Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mir mein Leben zur Hölle machen musst? Ist es, weil ich anders aussehe? Passt dir das nicht?" Ihr tat bereits der Hals weh, aber sie schluckte die Schmerzen runter, ignorierte das Kratzen und brüllte weiter in sein Gesicht.

Vegeta hatte zwei Möglichkeiten, um ihren Mund endlich zu verschließen. Entweder, er küsste sie stumm oder er stupste sie ins Wasser. Möglichkeit eins war bedeutend angenehmer, doch die Gefahr, sich nicht mehr im Griff zu haben, war zu groß, weshalb er sich für Möglichkeit zwei entschied, Bulmas Arm griff und sie, ohne sie zu verletzen, ins Wasser stieß. Allerdings war der folgende Aufschrei nicht alles, was die Blauhaarige tat. Nein, sie klammerte sich mit ihrer Hand an seinem Arm fest und zog ihn mit sich ins Wasser, wodurch er ihr übergangslos in das kühle Nass gefolgt war.

Prustend kamen beide an die Oberfläche zurück. Vegetas schwarze Haare klebten in seinem Gesicht, sie fielen schlaff nach unten und er hasste es, wenn sie ihm die Sicht versperrten. Anklagend fixierte er sie mit seinen Augen, als auch sie sich ihre blauen Haare aus dem Gesicht rieb. „Weib", prustete er und spuckte Wasser, „das hast du nicht umsonst getan!"

„Warte, Vegeta. Das war keine Absicht, es geschah aus Reflex!", beschwor sie, während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich über Wasser zu halten und sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht umkreisten. So unbemerkt, wie es ihr möglich war, schwamm sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter weg – weg von Vegeta. „Du hättest mich ja nicht stupsen müssen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Das rechtfertigt nicht deine Handlung, Weib."

„Deine ebenso wenig." Ihr Atem stockte, als die klirrende Kälte ihrem Körper und ihren Synapsen bewusst wurde. „Du hast nur das bekommen, was du verdienst." Ihr Gesicht sank zurück ins Wasser, jedoch nur soweit, dass ihr Mund nicht mehr zu sehen war und Vegeta ihr mürrisch dreinblickend nachsah. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Haare wenigstens etwas zu formen, doch das war vergeudete Liebesmüh. Sie standen ihm eher zu Berge, was ihn noch lauter knurren ließ.

„Untersteh dich", warnte Vegeta sie, als er ihr Vorhaben durchschaute. „Weib! Ich sage es dir nur einmal!" Doch es war bereits zu spät. Ihre untere Gesichtshälfte schoss aus dem Wasser und sie spuckte das angesammelte Wasser, das sich in ihrem Mund befand, unverzüglich in Vegetas Gesicht. Jeder einzelne Wassertropfen, der sich zu den anderen gesellte, perlte an Vegetas Wangen ab.

Jeder einzelne Tropfen war es wert gewesen, ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt zu werden, überlegte Bulma vergnügt. Das hatte er nun davon, wenn er dachte, sie zu schikanieren.

„Vielleicht erfrischt dich das Wasser und du bist nicht mehr so garstig!", lachte Bulma auf, als sie seinen wütenden Blick sah. So gerne sie auch zurückgeschreckt wäre, sie konnte es nicht. Dazu sah Vegeta zu lustig aus – mit seiner ruinierten Frisur, dem _bösen_ Blick, der sämtliche Emotionen, abgesehen von Angst, in ihr hervorrief. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal mehr ihr Lachen verkneifen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Vegeta sich schreiend auf sie stürzte.

Das wiederum war furchterregend. Wenn Vegeta mit einem hämischen Lachen, dazu einem Schrei, auf jemanden zukam, musste man davon ausgehen, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Sie schwamm, so schnell sie ihre Arme und Beine in Bewegung setzte konnte, zurück zum Ufer. Das rettende Ufer kam immer näher, jedoch erreichte sie dieses nicht, da sie – als sie sich hinaufziehen wollte – am Bein zurückgehalten wurde.

„Wohin solls denn gehen?"

„Lass los!" Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, strampelte Bulma mit ihren Beinen.

„Gerne!"

Sofort nutzte sie die Chance, um sich auf den festen Boden zu retten. Jedoch war ihr Vegeta anstandslos gefolgt. Er sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Wasser und vergrub Bulmas Körper unter seinem, sodass ein Weiterkommen unmöglich war. Seine beiden Hände platzierte er neben ihrem Kopf, seine Augen starrten in die weit aufgerissenen Augen von ihr und sein Gesicht näherte sich unheilvoll dem ihren.

Entsetzt über soviel Forschheit, blieb Bulma widerwillig reglos unter ihm liegen. Sie sah ihn genauso ausdruckslos an, wie er sie. Doch mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde schien sich sein Blick zu verändern. Seine pechschwarzen Augen zitterten und nur der Anblick verursachte ein seltsames Kribbeln in Bulma. Oh nein, sie wusste, was das bedeutete. Das durfte nicht passieren – nicht hier und schon gar nicht mit ihm. Auf keinen Fall mit ihm, egal, wie sehr sich ihr Gefühl gerade gegen sie stellte. Egal, wie hinterhältig, arglistig und betrügerisch ihre Rationalität sie gerade im Stich ließ. Das hier musste verhindert werden. Sofort fuhren ihre Hände nach oben zu Vegetas Brustpanzer, um ihn am Näherkommen zu hindern. „Vegeta, geh... runter..."

Ja, verflucht. Auch sein Gewissen schrie ihn an, sich von ihr zu entfernen und das Weite zu suchen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr zurückziehen, sondern dem nachgehen, wonach sein Körper sich verzehrte und sehnte – nach ihr und ihrem Körper. Die Tage, in denen er tapfer mit sich gekämpft hatte, trugen nur dazu bei, es noch mehr zu wollen.

„Deine Aura sagt etwas anderes. Sie sagt mir, dass ich weitermachen soll", flüsterte er ihr entgegen.

„Nein! Nein, das sagt sie ganz bestimmt nicht – und dir schon gar nicht." Konnte dieses unangenehme Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib nicht verschwinden? Yamchu konnte sie sich auch entziehen, wieso überkam dieses Ziehen sie bloß, als er, dieser ungehobelte Idiot, über ihr lag? „Geh von mir runter. Meine Individualdistanz hast du überschritten."

„Süß, vielleicht kann ich noch andere Distanzen überschreiten?", schlug er ihr vor, nachdem er den Blick hob und ihr mit leicht geöffnetem Mund entgegen sah. Himmel noch mal. Sein Herz pumpte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Jeder einzelne Muskel zuckte, je mehr ihm bewusst wurde, was geschehen würde, was sie... miteinander erleben würden. Alleine diese Unterhaltung zerrte an seiner Beherrschung, die – so standhaft und fest sie vorher war – zu bröckeln anfing.

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich", entgegnete er exaltiert. Behutsam strich er mit einer Hand einzelne Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht, ehe er sich weiter zu ihr hinab beugte, ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu lösen. Erst, als seine Lippen ihren bedrohlich nahe waren, schloss er die Augen und verschloss ihren unermüdlichen Mund mit seinen Lippen. Das erwartete Feuerwerk ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Seine Körperfunktion normalisierte sich allmählich, nur seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, bis er sich beinahe keuchend zurückziehen musste.

Grundgütiger. Nachdem er den schweren Schritt, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, gewagt hatte, leckte er sich über seine Oberlippe. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr nach mehr gesehnt. Ob das auf diese Verbundenheit zurückzuführen war? Konnte sie diesen Drang ebenfalls spüren? Scheiße, nachdem er sie einmal schmeckte, wollte er mehr – er wollte jede einzelne Pore ihrer Haut mit seinen Lippen erkunden.

„Vegeta, hör auf! Was fällt dir ein?" Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. Hatte ihr das gerade gefallen? Nein, hatte es nicht, denn sie mochte ihn nicht. Sie war nur perplex, angesichts der aufkeimenden Erregung, genau. Ihr Körper war ein mieser Verräter. So sah es nämlich aus. Bulmas Hand flog blitzschnell zu seiner Wange. Erstarrt über ihre Tat, öffnete sich ihr Mund ein Stück weit, ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah Vegetas abschätzigen Blick. „Ich... Es..." Nein, sie würde sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, denn auch der König hatte keine Frau ohne deren Erlaubnis anzufassen.

Währenddessen schob er seine Lenden weiter gegen ihr Becken. Der Schlag gegen seine Wange tat nicht weh. „Es hat gar nicht weh getan. Du solltest", knurrte er, als er ihre Hand, die noch unschlüssig in der Luft hing, bestimmend nach unten drückte, „fester zuschlagen." Nachdem er ihre Hand freigab, fuhr seine Hand über ihre feuchten Haare, hinab zu ihrem Nacken, den er umschloss und sich mit ihr drehte, sodass sie auf ihm saß und er unter ihr lag. Indes hielt er sie weiterhin fest, ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit der Flucht zu lassen. Viel eher zog er ihren Kopf, sanft, aber mit Druck, zu sich hinab, und... sie wehrte sich gar nicht. Sie ließ es geschehen? Kurz schien er ihren Anblick in sich aufzunehmen, abzuspeichern, um danach wieder seine Augen zu schließen, den Kuss zu genießen und dann zögerte er keine einzige Sekunde mehr. Er umschlang ihre Hüfte und presste sie weiter in seinen Schoss.

Inzwischen musste ihr nicht nur mit den Augen aufgefallen sein, dass sie etwas in ihm bewirkte. Sein Körper wurde mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen, überall kribbelte es – Nein, es brannte viel eher wie Feuer auf seiner Haut, das sein Blut Blasen schlagen ließ. Vegeta wusste genau, worauf er sich einließ, wenn er mit dem fortfuhr, was er gerade im Stande war, zu tun. Leicht bockte er mit seinem Becken auf, während seine andere Hand nach ihrer Hüfte packte, um sie erneut in seinen Schoss zu pressen, wonach ein Stöhnen seine Kehle verließ.

Scheiße! Es war kein schlechtes Gefühl, im Gegenteil. Es war so intensiv, dass er seine Augen zusammenkneifen und seine gesamte Beherrschung aufbringen musste, um sich noch etwas unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der Kuss war hungrig, verlangend... Oh, er würde sich gerne seinen Kampfanzug vom Leib reißen und -

„Au!", schrie er plötzlich mit aufgerissenen Augen auf, als ein zuckender Schmerz seine Wange durchfuhr. Zu erkennen waren viele bunte Sterne, ehe sich sein Blick stabilisierte und er Bulma sah, wie sie von ihm aufsprang und davonlief. Verfluchter Scheiß! Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, die er nicht kommen sah. Zu sehr war er von dem Schauer abgelenkt und zu sehr auf das bevorstehende fokussiert, als dass er sich auf ihre Aura konzentrieren konnte.

Fuck!

Dieses Biest hatte mit ihm gespielt. Sie küsste ihn absichtlich, um ihn hinterrücks zu schlagen. Sie lernte verdammt schnell!

„Du kleines Biest, dir bringe ich Manieren bei!" Dank der angestauten Wut, die bis hierhin von seiner Lust erfolgreich verdrängt wurde, fand er sich schnell zurecht und konnte seine Verwirrung rasch abschütteln. Seinen Zorn konnte man mit einem explodierenden Vulkan, der seine Lava nach oben schießen wollte, assoziieren. Schnaubend stieß er sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab, um ihr hinterher zu fliegen und vor ihr zu landen. Sofort änderte sie ihre Laufrichtung, aber das würde rein gar nichts bringen – Vegeta würde immer schneller sein. Das war die Kehrseite ihrer Medaille, weil Radditz sie in Watte packte, sie nicht trainierte und sie auf die Gefahren ihrer mangelnden Kraft nicht hinwies. Tja, das nannte man Pech!

Bulmas rechte Hand flog zu ihrer Hüfte und der Schmerz zwang sie zum Stillstand. „Halt!", stoppte sie ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm, doch Vegeta belächelte ihre Warnung nur und führte seinen Weg lachend fort. „Bleib stehen. Vegeta!"

„Du läufst weg und hältst dich nicht an dein Wort, Weib."

„Ich wäre zum Palast zurückgelaufen."

„Und mir wächst ein zweiter Kopf." Er wollte nicht sarkastisch klingen, eher fuchsteufelswild und verdammt sauer.

In Ordnung, aus dem Schlamassel herausreden funktionierte nicht. Sich darüber bewusst, Vegeta körperlich unterlegen zu sein, holte sie nochmal mit ihrer geballten Faust aus, legte all ihre Energien in den Schlag und traf nur Vegetas Handinnenfläche, die er Bulma bereitwillig hinhielt. Erschrocken, wie wenig sie ausrichten konnte, nahm sie ihre zweite Hand zur Hilfe, um ihn damit zu boxen, doch auch diese Hand hatte er präzise, und ohne große Anstrengung, abfangen können.

Nein!

Bulma verlagerte ihr Körpergewicht nach vorne, um mehr Druck auf seine Handinnenfläche aufzubauen, sie biss sich fest auf ihre Zähne, um dem Keuchen und ihrer Abgeschlagenheit keinen Platz zu machen. Allerdings sollte ihr jeder weitere Moment vor Augen führen, dass sie damit nicht weit kam, weswegen sie ihre Hände zurücknahm und in einem Tempo, das sie nicht von sich kannte, mehrere Schläge nacheinander auf ihn versuchte abzufeuern. Zwar traf sie ihn mit keinem ihrer Schläge, doch sein erstauntes Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er mit dieser Vehemenz nicht gerechnet hatte und daraus versuchte Bulma ihren Nutzen zu ziehen.

Wie eine Verrückte fing sie an um sich zu schlagen – mit ihren Armen, mit ihren Beinen, Hauptsache, sie traf. Auch wenn sie Vegeta keinen Schmerz zufügte, so erhoffte sich Bulma die Chance, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, sich gegen ihn durchzusetzen, wenn auch mit mäßigem Erfolg. Und noch etwas war ihr in dem ganzen Chaos aufgefallen – sie schien etwas in ihm hervorzurufen, was nichts mit Hass zu tun hatte, aber ob sie das ausnutzen sollte? Bulma traute sich nicht, dieses Spiel mit ihm weiter zu vertiefen, auch wenn sie ihn somit in der Hand hätte, doch die Scham und die Angst, alles zu verschlimmern, war viel größer als der Drang, ihm zu schaden. Schließlich stand sie immer dafür ein, keinem Lebewesen zu schaden, richtig? Und Vegeta zählte, abgesehen von seiner Brutalität, dazu.

„Na endlich! Du scheinst ja doch etwas zu können, auch wenn es nur wenig ist", warf er ein. Doch das reichte auch. Um dem ein Ende zu setzen, hielt er ihre Fäuste fest, sodass sie diese nicht mehr zurückziehen und neu ausholen konnte. „Und doch schaffst du es, mich ständig zu verärgern. Normalerweise verfahre ich mit anderen Halbstarken ganz anders."

Bulma wollte gerade protestieren, doch soweit kam es nicht mehr, da Vegeta sie mit einem gezielten Hieb in ihr Genick außer Gefecht setzte, woraufhin sie in seinen Armen zusammensackte. Rechtzeitig hatte er sie um die Taille packen und lässig über seine Schulter werfen können, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

„Du hast mich verarscht, Kleine, und das tut niemand", erklärte er der bewusstlosen Bulma. Mit einem weiteren Ruck hatte er sie in eine angenehmere Position – für ihn, wohlgemerkt – gerückt, ehe er mit ihr zurück zum Palast flog. War er nicht eben noch kulant, als er sich dazu entschloss, ihr diesen Ort zu zeigen? Doch, er war es. Doch was tat sie? Sie war stur, versuchte, in allem – auch in ihm – das schlechte herauszufiltern und ihm auf die Nase zu binden. Hätte sie nicht vom ersten Moment an sein Interesse geweckt, würde er sie unverzüglich in die Kerker werfen, aber Vegeta entschied sich dagegen. Er würde ganz andere Saiten aufziehen und er wusste, wie er sie aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Lachend war er mit Bulma auf seinem Balkon gelandet und seine Gedanken kreisten bereits um die nächste Begegnung mit ihr. Ob sie wieder so vorlaut wäre? Mit Sicherheit! Mit einer Hand stieß er die Glastür auf, während er mit der anderen ihren Körper weiterhin festhielt, um im Innern zu verschwinden.

 **XxX**

Bulma erwachte träge aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Beklommen fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrem Nacken, der bei jeder Bewegung – und bisher waren es wenige – schmerzte. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie, während sie sich mit müden Augen umsah. Das Zimmer war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Das Bett, auf dem sie lag, war nicht ihres und sie war alleine. Sie drehte abermals vorsichtig ihren Kopf, um eventuell vorhandene Nischen zu finden. Nein, sie war wirklich alleine hier drin.

Hastig schlug Bulma ihre Beine zur Seite, ihren schmerzenden Nacken ignorierend, um das weiche Bett hinter sich zu lassen. Die Fenster wurden durch die zugezogenen, bodenlangen Vorhänge verdeckt, wodurch eine unheimliche Dunkelheit sich im Zimmer breit machen konnte. Jedoch nur soweit, dass sie noch alles erkennen und Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte. Doch nicht nur Fenster waren angebracht, auch Türen. Um genau zu sein, zwei Türen. Eine, die recht groß war und einem Portal gleichkam und eine zweite, etwas kleinere Tür.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Bulma zu dem Portal und legte zuerst eine Hand darauf. Danach platzierte sie ihren Kopf auf das Holz, ihr Ohr stieß sie ganz fest darauf, um Geräusche von draußen zu vernehmen, doch von außen drang kein Geräusch nach innen. Missmutig sah sie zu dem Türknauf.

Sollte sie ihn hinunterdrücken und den Blick nach draußen wagen?

Absolut!

Ihre zittrige Hand legte sich vorsichtig um den Knauf, sie atmete noch einmal ein und aus, bevor sie die Tür öffnen wollte, aber sie ließ sich weder nach vorne schieben, noch zurückziehen. Mist. Sie wurde hier in diesem Zimmer eingeschlossen? Weshalb?

„Hallo?", rief sie, während sie gleichzeitig gegen das massive Holz hämmerte. „Ich will hier raus. Lasst mich raus!" Doch sie bekam weder eine Antwort, noch folgte eine Reaktion auf ihre Aktion. Nichts geschah. „Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Wieder reckte sie ihren Kopf nach vorne, um ihr Ohr gegen die Tür zu drücken. Jedes noch so kleinste Geräusch versuchte sie auszumachen. Entweder man wollte sie nicht hören oder es stand wirklich niemand vor dieser blöden Tür.

„Wieso hört mich denn keiner?" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen. Wie zuvor in der Wasseroberfläche, war die lachende, glückliche Bulma verschwunden - nein, sie war seit ihrer Ankunft im Palast gar nicht mehr erschienen. Sie hatte diese Bulma, wie Radditz es mit seinem Herzen tat, tief in sich verschlossen. Schließlich gab es auch keinen Grund mehr, diese Bulma zu sein. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür und einer Hand darauf, ging sie langsam zu Boden. Ihre herangezogenen Knie waren eine wunderbare Stütze für ihren Kopf, den sie darauf betten konnte.

„Ich will nach Hause", wispert sie tränenerstickt dem Boden entgegen. Wieso kam niemand, um sie zu retten? Wieso wurde sie hier alleine, eingeschlossen, zurückgelassen? Tja, weil hier jeder nur auf sich und sein eigenes Leben achtete. Das Leben anderer interessierte hier niemanden.

„Kakarott... Radditz... Hilfe!", flüsterte sie, mit dem Wissen, nicht gehört zu werden.

 **XxX**

Inzwischen saß Bulma seit fast vier Stunden in dem Zimmer, nachdem sie im zehn Minutentakt zur Uhr sah. Nichtsahnend, was mit ihr geschehen sollte, hockte sie hier und sollte sich vermutlich ihre eigenen Gedanken machen. Selbst den Balkon, den sie vor drei Stunden betreten hatte, bot ihr keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Sollte Vegeta sich ihr Versprechen doch sonst wo hin stecken. Sie hatte es so satt, wie mit ihr umgesprungen und gesprochen wurde. Alles wurde ihr zuviel und nun starrte sie seit geschlagenen drei Stunden in die Ferne, betrachtete das Königreich, das so friedlich vor ihr lag, aber Bulma wusste es besser.

Sie wusste, diese Idylle war nur ein hervorragendes Blendwerk. Nicht einmal das Aufschieben der großen Tür bemerkte sie, sodass Vegeta ungesehen an sie herantreten konnte.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Eilig drehte sich sich herum, um direkt in seine schwarzen Augen sehen zu können. Doch statt wieder einzuknicken, versuchte sie, die getrockneten Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel wegzuwischen und einen bösen Ausdruck zu vermitteln. Noch immer trug sie diesen hässlichen, durchnässten Kampfanzug, den sie nicht einmal ablegen konnte, weil man ihr keine Kleidung gab. Vegeta dagegen erstrahlte in seinem sauberen Kampfanzug, der durch einen neuen Brustpanzer, auf dem das königliche Emblem prangte, und seinem königlichen Umhang komplettiert wurde. „Vegeta, ich möchte nach Hause", antwortete sie, obwohl das nicht das war, was Vegeta hören wollte. „Ich kann nicht mehr und möchte mich auch nicht weiter mit dir messen. Du hast gewonnen."

„Ich möchte auch vieles, mit dem signifikanten Unterschied, dass sich mir niemand in den Weg stellt und ich auch dementsprechend alles bekomme", ergänzte er amüsiert, ohne seinen Standpunkt zu verändern. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, das Bulma nur noch mehr verärgerte. Gehen wollte sie? Ha, nein, er würde sie nicht gehen lassen.

„Das... Das ist schön für dich", winkte sie niedergeschlagen ab. „Allerdings würde ich gerne, _wirklich gerne_ , wieder nach Hause. Ich habe deinen Gravitationsraum verbessert. Was spricht dagegen, wenn ich zurück gehe?"

„Eigentlich nichts, aber der Computer spinnt und das, obwohl ich dieses Ding nur angeschaltet habe." Dass Vegeta ihn absichtlich zerstörte, erwähnte er natürlich nicht. „Auch habe ich die ganzen Roboter zerstört. Ich brauche neue, die du mir zusammenbasteln wirst. Die Teile in meinem Raum waren keine Herausforderung für mich."

„ _Neue?_ Aber... Vegeta, das dauert Tage. Ich muss, wenn du sie zerstört hast, ihre Funktionen und Schaltkreise neu berechnen, damit eine weitere Zerstörung verhindert wird." Sie drehte sich zum Geländer zurück, sich an der Brüstung festhaltend, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Dieses dämliche Grinsen, das er zur Schau trug, hätte sie ihm – sofern sie die Kraft hätte – gerne aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. Nicht nur, dass er sie nicht gehen ließ, kamen auch noch neue Tränen, die sich unbedingt aus ihren Augen zwängen mussten.

„Dann solltest du das schnell in Angriff nehmen." Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Rücken, hinab zu ihrem Schweif, der fest um ihre Taille gewunden war. „Allerdings erwarte ich dich zukünftig _hier_."

„ _Hier?_ Was, wieso?" Bulma sah über ihre Schulter zu Vegeta, der feixend hinter ihr stand, noch immer mit verschränkten Armen. „Ich werde, wenn du mich schon zwingst weiterhin hier zu bleiben, in mein Zimmer zurückgehen und zwar jetzt! Auf wiedersehen." Mit erhobenem Haupt wollte sie ihn stehen lassen, an ihm vorbeimarschieren und das Zimmer verlassen.

„Ab heute nicht mehr."

„Vegeta, ich denke gar nicht daran, in einem Zimmer mit dir zu schlafen."

„Dann gewöhne dich ganz schnell an den Gedanken. Ich denke, es würde mir gut gefallen, wenn du meine alleinige _Dienerin_ wärst." Und wie ihm das gefiel. Er könnte sie nach Herzenslust so lange ansehen, wie er wollte und sie könnte sich seinem Blick nicht entziehen.

Entrüstet öffnete sich ihr Mund. „Nein!" Zur Untermalung ihrer Bestimmtheit, huschte ihre Hand von links nach rechts. „Ausgeschlossen. Du hast andere Dienerinnen, was sowieso eine Frechheit ist, dass du dir Frauen wie Vieh hältst. Außerdem dürfen Dienerinnen den Palast nicht mehr verlassen."

Oh, ihr kleiner Techniker war ja fix, was Informationen anging. „Zum Glück", flüsterte er so laut, dass sie ihn hören musste, „hast du das nicht zu entscheiden. Du hast eingewilligt, dich meinem Willen zu beugen, obwohl das völlig unerheblich ist." Seine linke Hand fuhr unter ihr Kinn. „Du gehörst mir und hast das auszuführen, was ich von dir verlange." Sein Schweif zuckte bei der Berührung, trotz des Handschuhs, der eine direkte Verbindung zu ihrer Haut verhinderte und doch reagierte er so sehr auf ihre Haut, sodass sich sein Schweif eigenständig löste und über ihren Schweif, der sich um ihre Taille schlang, strich.

Den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals konnte sie nur halbherzig hinunterschlucken.

„Zwing mich nicht, dich in Ketten zu legen", legte er ihr nahe. „Ich schrecke nicht davor zurück. Auch habe ich keine Skrupel, doch im Moment denke ich noch an deine körperliche Unversehrtheit und das, Weib, solltest du gefälligst schätzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde an dem Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte. „Ja", keuchte sie eingeschüchtert. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, sie zu _domestizieren._

„Brav. Bring meinen Raum in Ordnung, damit ich später trainieren kann." Er würde nun zurückgehen und die Ankunft der Namekianer erwarten, die seine Posten im Tower ankündigten. Der Radar zeigte ein Flugobjekt, das den Namekianern zugeordnet werden konnte. Das elende Thema des Handelsabkommen würde nun eintreffen und Vegeta wollte sich nicht damit herumschlagen, doch es musste getan werden. Danach würde er trainieren, um erschöpft neben ihr ins Bett zu fallen. Bisher klappte alles noch recht gut und Vegeta hoffte, dass ihre Nähe, wenn sie zumindest in seinem Bett lag, seine Sucht befriedigen konnte.

„Geh voraus. Ich muss zurück und noch einiges erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann später."

„Du... Du bist eiskalt, Vegeta. Ich hoffe, deine Niederträchtigkeit bleibt dir irgendwann im Hals stecken", spie sie aus. Die Tränen, die ein Wettrennen auf ihren Wangen veranstaltete, wischte sie sich zornig weg.

Gelangweilt verdrehte Vegeta knapp die Augen. „Eher gefriert die Hölle und jetzt geh vor." Seine Handbewegung war eindeutig und sie verstand. Allerdings ging sie nicht voraus, sondern lief. Sie rannte um ihr Leben. Selbst ihr Schluchzen perlte an ihm ab, was ihm nur recht war, denn er wollte seine kalte Art wieder haben. Er wollte sich nicht mehr angreifbar machen und es schien zu funktionieren, solange sie in seiner Nähe war.

Herrlich! Mit deutlich besserer Laune, verließ er sein Zimmer, um zum Beraterzimmer zu marschieren. Wer wusste, wie lange sich das Gespräch mit den Grünlingen ziehen würde?


	12. Der Weg ist das Ziel

_Viele sind hartnäckig in Bezug auf den einmal eingeschlagenen Weg, wenige in Bezug auf das Ziel._

 _\- Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel zwölf -**

 **Der Weg ist das Ziel**

Sie könnte mit ihren Tränen ganze Meere füllen, sofern es ein Meer hier gegeben hätte. Sie war in der Hölle angekommen und Bulma stellte sich darauf ein, noch mehr denunziert und schikaniert zu werden. Ja, _so_ hatte sie sich ihr Leben _sicherlich_ vorgestellt... Wütend kritzelte Bulma ihre Skizzen, schrieb ihre Pergamente bis zum unteren Rand voll, während sie ab und an zu Yamchu rüber sah, der bereits die Körper der Roboter neu formte und zusammenschraubte. Sie hatten alle Roboter und den Computer in eines der Labore tragen müssen, wo sie nun zusammen saßen.

Vegeta hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, als er sich an den Robotern austobte.

Noch vor Stunden, ehe _König Merkwürden_ sie in einem Zimmer einsperrte, hatte er versucht, ihr einen wundervollen Ort zu zeigen, den Bulma auch als schön empfunden hätte, sofern jemand anderes, statt Vegeta, bei ihr gewesen wäre - Yamchu zum Beispiel. Sie konnte sich, seit diesem Erlebnis, nicht einmal wirklich entscheiden, wie sie Vegeta betrachten sollte. Wobei... Den Hieb, den er ihr verpasste, hatte sie nicht vergessen.

Ach, es war zu schwierig, Vegeta zu charakterisieren. Vermutlich, weil er nichts durchsickern ließ und niemanden hinter die Fassade blicken ließ. Obwohl... gab es eine Fassade, eine Mauer, die Vegeta aus Selbstschutz um sich erbaute? Nein, dachte Bulma, die gab es nicht. Vegeta war wirklich so, wie er sich präsentierte, woraufhin sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.

„Ist Vegeta immer so... aggressiv?" Sie klemmte sich den Stift hinter ihr Ohr, drehte ihren Körper herum und wartete geduldig auf die Antwort ihres Kollegen.

Bis eben hatte sie gehofft, nach Hause zu dürfen, da die Erwartungen, die man an sie stellte, erfüllt wurden, doch Vegetas Hiobsbotschaft zerstörte all ihre Zuversicht. Gleichzeitig demonstrierte er ihr, wie flexibel seine Wandlungen waren. Natürlich war seine Macht überragend, natürlich widersetzte sich niemand dem König, doch Bulma konnte diese Anweisung nicht annehmen, nicht erfüllen oder akzeptieren und doch musste sie sich schlussendlich fügen!

„Aggressiv ist wohl ziemlich untertrieben", flüsterte er zurück, damit er nicht gehört oder dabei ertappt wurde, wie er über den König sprach – was, würde man ihn dabei erwischen, mehrere Tage Kerker nach sich zog. „Für den König müsste man, was Aggressionen angeht, ein neues Wort erfinden." Er legte die losen Schrauben zurück und sah zu der blauhaarigen Saiyajin, die offenbar mehr über den König erfahren wollte.

„Er ist wirklich widerlich, ganz und gar schrecklich und verkommen. Kein Wunder, dass Radditz nie wollte, dass ich in die Stadt gehe, wenn man bedenkt, wie furchtbar manche sind. Vegeta, einem provinziellen, engstirnigen und bornierten Saiyajin, etwas auf eine verständliche Art und Weise zu erklären, käme dem Versuch gleich, eine Kalksandsteinwand zum Sprechen zu bringen", brach es ambitioniert aus ihr heraus. Sie sprach, ohne ihre Lungen mit Luft zu füllen.

Kaum merklich schüttelte Yamchu seinen Kopf. Neugierig war er, nicht nur, weil sie intelligent und clever genug war, Roboter zu bauen oder eine Legierung zu erschaffen, die sechshundertfacher Schwerkraft standhielt, sondern auch aufgrund ihres Aussehens. „Mensch, Bulma, du arbeitest dich noch zu Tode, wenn du dich nicht gerade über den König aufregst", ertönte seine Stimme, als er den Schraubenschlüssel zu den Schrauben zurücklegte und den Roboter außer Acht ließ.

Bulmas Nervosität stieg gewaltig, als Yamchu den Abstand zu ihr schloss und sich über ihre Schulter beugte, wodurch ihr seine Anwesenheit umso bewusster wurde und ein angenehmer Duft ihre Umgebung umhüllte. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, bevor sie sie erschrocken öffnete. Nein, ihr Körper war heute nicht zu gebrauchen, da sie schon unter Vegeta so seltsam reagierte, was sie schleunigst ablegen sollte. Seit diesem Tag, als sie Yamchu kennenlernte, fand sie den jungen Mann anziehend, was sie jedoch recht gut verbergen konnte – noch.

Sicher reagierte sie deswegen so... unkontrolliert auf Vegeta. Yamchu hatte ihre Neugier, bezüglich des anderen Geschlechts, geweckt. Deswegen reagierte sie so. Punkt!

„Ach quatsch, aber ich komme hier einfach nicht weiter", erwiderte sie entmutigt, in der Hoffnung, ihre Nervosität zu überspielen und hielt ihren Kopf fest zwischen ihren Händen, um das weiße Blatt anzustarren.

„Mich musst du nicht fragen", antwortete Yamchu amüsiert. „Ich verstehe von deinen Formeln sowieso nichts." Nach wenigen Sekunden schüttelte er abermals den Kopf. „Nein, ich passe. Hab keinen blassen Dunst, was _das_ ist!" Alles, was er entziffern konnte, war das Wort _Gravitation_ und danach hörte es schon auf. Worte wie _Entropie, Thermodynamik, isobar und Isotherme_ konnte er nicht einmal zuordnen, geschweige denn die Bedeutung präzisieren. Die mathematischen Formeln, die daneben gekritzelt waren, waren ebenfalls nur kryptische Zeichen für ihn. Sein Können äußerte sich eher im handwerklichen Bereich.

„Ich gerade auch nicht." Angespannt landete ihre Stirn auf der Tischplatte. Die Lösung lag sicherlich nicht auf dem Boden vor ihren Füßen, die mittlerweile in warme Strümpfe eingewickelt waren – ebenso ihr Körper, den sie vor Stunden von dem nassen Kampfanzug befreite und in trockene, saubere Kleidung steckte. „Hier zum Beispiel." Bulmas Finger schnappten nach dem Stift, mit dem sie eine Formel umkreiste. „Druck ist, wie wir wissen, eine intensive, skalare Größe, richtig? Und in den meisten Fällen, wird Druck mit den Quotienten Kraft und Fläche gleichgesetzt. Allerdings passen meine vorherig ausgerechneten Werte nicht – das Ergebnis ist utopisch."

Verwirrt nickte Yamchu. „O-Okay? Vielleicht hast du etwas vertauscht?", schlug er langsam vor, als er den Blick sukzessiv vom Pergament zu ihrem Gesicht hob.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Bei Vegetas Schlagkraft, besser gesagt bei seiner Energie, müssten wir einen unzerstörbaren Roboter erschaffen, damit der Druck passt."

„Oder wir verstärken die Fronten der Roboter mit einem festeren Material und befestigen sie, sodass sie nicht herumfliegen?"

„Das bringt nichts. Sollte er Körperenergien freisetzen, ist es egal, welche Seite wir verstärken, da der Druck allseitig wirkt – sozusagen richtungslos. Wenigstens scheint meine Legierung zu halten", ergänzte Bulma gespielt erfreut, als sie an die intakten Wände dachte. Sie war stolz, dass ihre Legierung tatsächlich hielt, da ihre Berechnungen zum ersten Mal umgesetzt und benutzt wurden... Sie hatte große Angst, dass etwas passieren und man sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte, da in der Theorie immer alles anders verlief, als in der Praxis. „Hast du nachgesehen, in welcher G-Stufe er trainiert hat?" Gespannt suchte sie seinen Blick und ein Lächeln erschien, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Yamchu war wirklich hübsch. Weshalb hatte sie sich ihm entzogen, wenn er – so wie sie ihn einschätzte – recht anständig und normal war?

„Das ist nicht mehr möglich. Der Computer hat einiges abbekommen." Yamchu wusste nicht, ob der Computer absichtlich zerstört wurde oder aufgrund von Vegetas Training in die Brüche ging.

„Die Software etwa auch?", fragte Bulma atemlos und sprang aus ihrem Stuhl, direkt zu dem Computer rüber. „Wenn ja, haben wir ein Problem. Anhand der Software hätten wir zumindest seine Schlagkraft und die kinetischen Energien, sowie die potentiellen Energien herausfiltern und unsere Rechnungen darauf bauen können." Energisch schraubte sie den Deckel des Computers auf, um sich den Schaden genauer ansehen zu können, doch es bedurfte nur einen Blick, um Bulma zu sagen, dass auch die Software Schaden davon trug.

Yamchu stand hilflos am Schreibtisch. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wovon sie sprach.

„Mist. Wir werden noch viele Stunden in diesem dämlichen Labor verbringen dürfen." Abgeschlagen plumpste Bulma auf ihren Hintern, den Blick nicht von der zerstörten Software nehmend. „Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen."

„Warte mal, ich hätte da eine wunderbare Idee", entfuhr es ihm euphorisch und schnipste mit seinen Fingern. „Dann könnten wir auch den Palast verlassen und zu dir nach Hause? Dann kommst du auf andere Gedanken und kriegst den Kopf frei."

„Was?" Ihr Kopf ruckte schlagartig nach oben, nachdem die Worte gefallen waren. „Wieso? Wieso willst du mir helfen?" Ihr war es schleierhaft, doch sie schätzte seinen Einfallsreichtum.

„Ich finde dich eben toll", zwinkerte er ihr zu, setzte sich neben sie und verlangte, ihm zu erklären, wie er Vegeta plausibel darlegen konnte, sie aus dem Palast zu lassen, zwecks Forschungen über seinen Raum und natürlich mit einem anderen Ziel, denn so schnell würde Yamchu nicht aufgeben. Er würde sich mit ihr auch über ein Thema, was ihn mit keinem Deut interessierte, unterhalten und mit infernalischen Hintergedanken, sie nach Hause zu bringen, ihre Zuneigung erschleichen. Das war nicht fair, aber es war auch nicht fair, ihn am Hungertuch nagen zu lassen. Zumal es auch an seinem Stolz nagte, von ihr abgewiesen worden zu sein, was ihm bisher noch nicht passiert war. Weibliche Saiyajins waren recht angetan von ihm und sie würde auch noch schätzen, was er alles mit ihr machen konnte.

 **XxX**

Seit Stunden saß Vegeta, dessen Zeitgefühl verloren gegangen war, zwischen seinen Beratern, die sich wütende Blicke, beleidigende Worte auf saiyajinisch zuwarfen und immer wieder zu den Namekianern herüber sahen, ohne den Wortschwall zu unterbrechen. Die Verhandlungen liefen miserabel, um das Kind beim Namen zu nennen, beschissen. Sie kamen mit keinem der angegebenen Punkte weiter. Statt die Forderungen zu erfüllen, wollten die Grünlinge die Rohstoffe mindern, da sie noch andere Handelspartner dazugewonnen hatten.

Doch keiner von Vegetas Beratern wollte diesen Umstand akzeptieren. Während sie sich weiter ankeiften, stützte Vegetas Hand seinen Kopf, um etwas Erleichterung zu erhalten. Wieder war sein Kopf schwer wie Blei, er war gefüllt mit Informationen, mit sämtlichem Schrott und Bulmas Erscheinung.

Vor etlichen Stunden hätte er alles über die Bühne bringen können und war schlussendlich an ihrem herausragenden Schauspiel gescheitert. Ohne seinem Beistand weiter Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wandte er den Kopf in Richtung des Ältesten der Grünlinge.

„Von wie viel sprechen wir? Auf wie viel, sofern wir zustimmen, müssten wir verzichten?" Er klang alles andere als erfreut, doch das war ihm nur recht. Sollten sie ruhig merken, dass das keine Verhandlung war, bei der es um Kinkerlitzchen ging. „Immerhin bedeutet das Einbußen für mein Volk, wohingegen dein Volk weiterhin unter _Schutz_ steht und keine Angriffe meiner Krieger zu befürchten hat. Was hätte ich demnach von diesem recht, sagen wir, subjektiven Handel?" Vegeta wusste, die Grünlinge waren auf seine Gnade angewiesen, doch wieso konnten sie so dreist sein und die Menge mindern?

„Von einem Drittel, König der Saiyajins."

„Das ist zuviel, Ältester. Ein Viertel wäre verkraftbar, mehr allerdings nicht. Im Gegensatz zu euch, muss mein Volk sich von fester Nahrung ernähren. Das scheint in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein."

„Mein Volk ist fleißig, allerdings nicht Tag und Nacht auf den Feldern, König der Saiyajins. Wenn wir die Menge nicht mindern, werden unsere Partner abspringen, was wir vermeiden wollen. Wir sind ein friedliches Volk, wir leben vom Handel -"

„Dann stimm mich um. Was kannst du und dein Volk mir bieten, wenn ich auf Rohstoffe, die ausgehandelt wurden, verzichten soll? Wenn dein Volk meinen Forderungen nicht nachkommt, werde ich euren Planeten zum Abschuss freigeben, Ältester. Meine Forderungen waren klar. Die Forderungen waren, sind und werden gleich bleiben, da ich nicht gewillt bin, auf etwas zu verzichten und du und dein Volk weiterhin meine Gutmütigkeit aufs Äußerste genießt", richtete er die letzten Worte artikuliert und gezielt an den alten Namekianer. Zur Untermalung der Dramatik, ließ er seinen Kiefer knacken, um seinem Vorhaben die gewisse Schärfe zu verleihen.

„Denkt an unsere Kinder. Wir wollen sicherlich keinen Krieg riskieren, doch müssen wir jedem gerecht werden", begann der Älteste sich zu rechtfertigen. „Wir sind ein friedliches Volk", betonte er bedeutungsvoll.

Der Alte könnte noch hundert Mal erwähnen, wie friedlich sein Volk war – an Vegetas Einstellung änderte sich trotzdem nichts. „Wie viel wirft die Förderung der Edelsteine ab?", wollte er dagegen wissen und ging nicht auf das Argument des Namekianers ein. Was interessierten ihn die Blagen eines anderen Planeten? Er mochte keine Kinder, hatte sie noch nie gemocht. Und doch musste er sich damit auseinandersetzen. Die Zeit hätte er in seinem Gravitationsraum verbringen und trainieren können. Wer wusste, wie viel stärker er in der Zwischenzeit geworden wäre? „Nun?", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu. „Ich denke nicht, dass dein Volk mich zum Gegner haben will, oder? Weder ich, noch meine Krieger haben Probleme mit der Ausrottung einer Rasse, das solltest du dir vor Augen halten!" Drohend hob er seinen Zeigefinger, das durch das sardonische Hochziehen seiner Mundwinkel untermauert wurde und offensichtlich erzielte seine Geste die gewünschte Wirkung.

„Es reicht, um unseren Handel attraktiver werden zu lassen", gestand er mit verschlossenen Augen. „Wir sind auf die Edelsteine angewiesen."

„Sehr gut, ich nämlich auch. Das, was du mir an Rohstoffen abziehen willst, wird dein Volk mit den Edelsteinen aufstocken. Eure Edelsteine sollen wundervoll aussehen und du willst doch dein Volk keinen nächtlichen Besuchen meiner Krieger aussetzen, oder?" Diplomatie war noch nie Vegetas Stärke. Ob sein Vater dies zu seinen Stärken gezählt hatte? Wohl eher nicht, wenn Vegeta recht überlegte.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?", fauchte ein jüngerer Grünling, der sich schützend vor den Ältesten stellte.

„Piccolo! Ich bitte dich." Die ruhige Stimme des Ältesten brachte den Jüngeren zur Einsicht, der sich schnaubend zurückzog.

„Königliche Hoheit", zischte einer seiner Sekundanten hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu Vegeta herüber, der dem lustigen Schauspiel der Grünlinge folgen wollte. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass uns das weiterbringen wird? Denkt an die Versorgung. Solltet Ihr das Volk nicht ernähren können, könnte es einen Aufstand proben."

„Blödsinn!", maulte der Berater auf der anderen Seite, deutlich lauter als sein Vorredner. „Das Volk weiß, was es im Falle einer Insurrektion oder einer Revolte zu erwarten hat."

„Ach ja?", blökte der andere Saiyajin.

„Natürlich! Denk doch an Paragus, du Vollidiot!"

Oh, nicht schon wieder. Bedrohlich zogen sich Vegetas Augenbrauen zusammen. Er konnte diesen Idioten nicht mehr zuhören und sah sich bereits in seinem Gravitationsraum, wie er seine Stärke und Ausdauer verbesserte. Das Klopfgeräusch an der Tür ging somit unter und erst, als man ihn mehrmals rief, schüttelte er kaum auffallend den Kopf, um über die Schulter – nachdem einer der Berater mit dem Kopf dorthin nickte – zur Tür zu sehen. Augenblicklich kniff er seine Augen zusammen, als er den Störenfried ausmachen konnte und erhob sich majestätisch aus seinem Stuhl.

„Was willst du? Du störst!" Genervt schlug Vegeta seinen Umhang zurück. Er hasste dieses Teil, da er sich immer um seine Beine schlingen wollte. Er war eben doch nicht so groß wie sein Vater, was ihn tierisch aufregte. Sicherlich verglich man ihn hinter seinem Rücken ständig mit seinem Vater... Und er würde jeden, der es wagte, ihn darauf anzusprechen, in die Kerker werfen lassen. „Geh zurück an deine Arbeit. Du hast hier nichts verloren."

„Majestät, ich würde Euch nicht stören, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre." Ergeben verneigte Yamchu sich nochmals, wie schon zu Anfang, in der Hoffnung, Vegeta umstimmen zu können. Es war schon ein hartes Unterfangen, die beiden Krieger vor der Tür umzustimmen. „Es geht um den Gravitationsraum."

„Das muss warten." Das würde der Penner wollen, was? Dass Vegeta aufsprang, alles stehen und liegen ließ? Na, nicht in diesem Leben und schon gar nicht vor diesem Arschloch, das es wagte, _seine_ Saiyajin anzufassen. Oh ja, er hatte nicht vergessen, was passiert war. Vegeta verzieh nichts, er vergaß nichts, er handelte! Früher oder später, je nachdem, wie es die Situation zuließ.

„Majestät, wir müssen nach draußen, um den Druck Eurer Energien besser berechnen zu können!", rief er schockiert, sich die Hände an den Kopf haltend. Mist, es schien nicht zu funktionieren und dabei hatte er alles genauso erklärt, wie Bulma es ihm sagte. Irgendwie musste er Vegeta aus der Reserve locken können. Einen letzten Versuch würde er wagen. „Ich dachte -"

„Verschwinde! Es geht mir am Arsch vorbei, was du denkst", brüllte Vegeta, der von einer immensen Wut begleitet wurde, die sich darin äußerte, dass ein gewaltiger Luftzug durch den Raum jagte, wodurch die Fenster und Türen auf- und zu schlugen und den gewünschten Effekt - seine Handelspartner in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen – erzielte. „Raus! Auf der Stelle, sonst schmeiße ich dich raus." Seine Faust landete krachend auf der langen Tafel, wie damals bei Radditz zu Hause, nur schlug er hier viel fester zu, sodass der Tisch in der Mitte entzwei brach, in sich zusammenstürzte und die Pergamente unter sich begrub.

Es war ihm egal. Sollten sie sich alle fürchten. Während seines Ausbruchs kauerten die anwesenden Namekianer hinter den Trümmern, bis auf einen – Piccolo. Murrend wandte sich Vegeta an seine Berater. „Ihr werdet auf nichts verzichten, verstanden? Und ihr werdet diesen Raum erst verlassen, wenn wir die Edelsteine kriegen oder die vollen Mengen der Rohstoffe, kapiert?"

„Aber selbstverständlich, königliche Hoheit."

„Reden könnt ihr wie die Weltmeister, ihr Narren. Ihr werdet mir nicht eher die Papiere zur Unterzeichnung bringen und wenn du", richtete er die Worte an den Ältesten, „dich weiterhin quer stellst, werde ich noch heute meine Armada losschicken und die daraus resultierende Annexion wird grauenvoll." Vegeta hatte sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, so, dass es selbst die Primaten von Namek verstehen mussten. Gegen seine Kämpfer konnte selbst Piccolo nichts ausrichten, auch wenn dessen Kampfkraft, für einen Namekianer, erstaunlich hoch war.

Als er die Wachposten erreichte, wies er ihn an, Bulma zu ihm ins Zimmer zu bringen. Vegeta würde sich sicherlich nicht von den beiden verarschen lassen. Er ahnte bereits, was der kleine Techniker vorhatte und auch Vegeta hätte eine kleine Überraschung für ihn.

Ihn in die Kerker zu werfen, wäre eintönig und langweilig. Oh nein, er würde diesen Bastard lehren, sodass der Kerker für ihn das reinste Paradies wäre, aber nicht heute. Nein, heute nicht.

 **XxX**

Angespannt und mit dem dumpfen Ziehen seiner abgesägten Nervenenden, wartete Vegeta begierig auf ihre Ankunft, die sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen schien. Seine Finger kribbelten bereits, als würden tausend Ameisen unter seiner Hand entlang laufen, die ihn absichtlich quälen wollten. Der Gedanke, neben ihr zu liegen, war schon aphrodisierend. Wie würden seine Gedanken erst rotieren, wenn seine Fantasie Realität wurde?

Selbst das schnelle Duschen hatte seine Haut nicht kühlen können, obwohl er die Schulterflügel, seinen Umhang und den Kampfanzug bereits losgeworden war. Er stand in einer bequemen Trainingshose und einem weiten Shirt vor dem Spiegel, um sich zu betrachten.

Das Klopfen der Tür unterbrach seine bizarren Gedanken und sein Körper fuhr herum, wo er einen der Wachen erkannte, der seinen Kopf durch den geöffneten Türspalt streckte.

„Königliche Hoheit, ich bringe Euch Bulma, wie gewünscht." Er wartete, bis sein König ihm zunickte, ehe er die Tür aufschob und mit Bulma, die er heftig ins Innere zerrte, im Raum erschienen war. Entschieden, aber für sie völlig unverhofft, wurde Bulma auf die Knie gezwungen. Aus Angst senkte sie ihren Kopf und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht vor Kälte, wie damals in den Bergen, da die Angst diese erfolgreich abschüttelte. Ja, das Treffen in den Bergen, so empfand es Bulma, lag bereits weit hinter ihr. Mittlerweile zwang man sie auf die Knie, pferchte ihr Angst und Schrecken in den Leib, woraufhin sich Bulma fragte, was nun mit ihr passierte?

„Du kannst gehen", wies er den Saiyajin an, wartete, bis er das Zimmer verließ und schloss erst danach den Abstand zu ihr. Die letzte Begegnung mit ihr und der darauffolgende Verlauf ihrer Unterhaltung saß ihm in den Knochen, was er gerne durch einen lauten Schrei und mit freigesetzten Energien abgeschüttelt hätte, doch er besann sich, zwang sich zur Kontrolle und forderte seine Beherrschung heraus. Ihr Blick war zum Boden gerichtet, ihre Hände stützten sich auf dem Boden ab, wodurch er einen passablen Blick auf ihren zierlichen, bebenden Körper hatte.

„Wo ist deine forsche Klappe, Weib?"

„Ich habe einen Namen!", presste sie hervor, um ihm zu zeigen, dass seine Methoden sie nicht hinderten, ihm zu antworten, auch wenn er sie und ihren Willen brechen wollte. „Ich heiße Bulma und so möchte ich auch endlich genannt werden."

„Dein Name interessiert mich recht wenig, Weib", betonte er knurrend. „Ich habe dir Sachen raus legen lassen, die du zum Schlafen tragen kannst."

Die dunkle Stimme machte ihr noch mehr Angst, aber sie sollte lieber gehorchen. Vielleicht verlängerte das ihre Lebensdauer? Zwar betonte er immer, sie noch nicht umzubringen, aber Vegeta war, was seine Launen anging, flexibel, wie Bulma wusste. Langsam und stockend kam sie auf ihre Beine und blickte hinauf in das Gesicht eines Mannes, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ernster sein konnte. Ja... Ja, das war Vegeta – herrisch, repressiv und totalitär. Das Blut in ihren Adern gefror, obwohl sie dachte, dass sich ihr ängstlicher Zustand nicht mehr steigern konnte, so wurde sie gerade eines besseren belehrt. Langsam ging sie, immer wieder über ihre Schulter blickend, zu dem Tisch, auf dem ein kleines Bündel Stoff lag.

„Das... Das soll ich anziehen?" Der Blick des Königs ließ sie verstummen. Offenbar war es ihr nicht gestattet, eine Frage zu stellen, wenn sie seinen Ausdruck richtige deutete. In der Tat, Vegeta war gefährlich; sehr gefährlich, was sie die ganze Zeit unterschätzte. Sie klemmte sich das lange T-Shirt, das offensichtlich ihm gehörte, zwischen ihre Arme, nicht sicher, wie sie weiter agieren sollte. Unschlüssig stand sie vor dem Tisch.

Sicher war Yamchus Plan gescheitert, weswegen man sie sofort hierher verfrachtete.

„Du kannst auch nackt schlafen, wenn dir das nicht passt." Noch war ihre kleine Rebellion witzig, fast schon zum Totlachen, aber die Erfahrung lehrte Vegeta. „Du musst dich damit zufrieden geben." Zugegeben, sie sah hübsch in ihrer Kleidung aus, wirklich ansehnlich. „Du kannst dich in meinem Bad umziehen." Recht widerwillig deutete er zu der anderen Tür, obgleich er sich sicher war, dass sie diese schon in Augenschein genommen hatte und bloß auf seine Erlaubnis wartete. Es war verrückt – Vegeta wollte das verschlossene Buch, das er bisher war, gerne bleiben, wollte niemanden an sich heranlassen und zeitgleich erlaubte er dieser Saiyajin, in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Diese Kontroverse konnte er selbst nicht verstehen.

Wollte er sie innerlich schon so sehr an sich binden? Wenn ja, sollte er soweit gehen und sich mit ihr – ohne Gefühle von ihrer Seite zu erwarten – vereinen? Es wäre eine einseitige... Zuneigung, die von Vegeta ausging – nur von ihm. Er hatte nichts von ihr zu erwarten, ebenso wenig, wie sie etwas von ihm zu erwarten hatte, da Vegeta im Stande war, diese Emotionen, diese Gefühle, hinten anzustellen.

Dass sich überhaupt etwas in ihm regte, passte ihm nicht, aber er musste das akzeptieren, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, doch mit den Jahren würde er sicherlich besser damit zurechtkommen. Zeigen musste er diese Zuneigung nicht, solange sie mitspielte und ihn nicht weiter bis aufs Blut provozierte.

„Willst du Wurzeln schlagen?", blaffte er sie an, nachdem er sie erreichte und mit wütenden Blicken strafte. Er hasste ihre Starre, auch wenn Vegeta diese mit Angst assoziierte. „Nochmal werde ich dir mein Badezimmer nicht anbieten."

„Nein, ich möchte keine Wurzeln schlagen." Ihre Hände bohrten sich in den weichen Stoff seines Shirts und mit herabhängenden Schultern, den Blick nach unten gerichtet, ging sie an Vegeta vorbei, der sie noch einmal zurückhielt, als er seinen Arm ausstreckte, jedoch darauf achtete, Bulma nicht zu berühren. Langsam neigte ihr Kopf sich nach oben, woraufhin blau auf schwarz traf. Zwei Welten, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten, prallten aufeinander und es wäre ein so hartes Unterfangen, sich in dieser ungewohnten Welt zurechtzufinden, das wusste Bulma. Trauer, Angst, Wut, Zorn... all das wären von nun an ihre _Schlaflieder_ , mit denen sie zurechtkommen musste. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich ihm zu fügen, wenn sie noch einmal die Gelegenheit haben wollte – wenn sie auch nur kurz wäre – ihre Brüder zu sehen.

„Was sollte das? Wieso verarscht ihr mich?" Vegeta brach nicht den Blickkontakt, doch als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte, wurde er sauer. Es stieß ihm richtig sauer auf, dass sie weg sah. „Sieh deinen König an, Weib!"

„Es geschah nicht, um dich zu verarschen. Es gibt eben doch noch Saiyajins, die anderen eine Freude machen wollen – ohne etwas zu verlangen, ohne denjenigen, der am Boden liegt, noch zu treten. Wir wollten einfach den Mauern entfliehen, die uns - besser gesagt mich - zu dieser Gefangenschaft zwingen. Und nicht, um dich zu verärgern oder zu verarschen."

Ach ja? Ja? So war das? Als Vegetas Zähne aufeinander knallten, viel mehr als er sie zusammenpresste und böse Zischlaute das Ergebnis waren, knackte sein Kiefer bedrohlich. Was tat er bitte, als er ihr den See zeigte? War das unschön? „Das war das letzte Mal, dass du mir auf der Nase herumtanzt. Wenn du mich noch einmal verärgerst, wird das Konsequenzen – die du dir nicht ausmalen willst – nach sich ziehen. Deine kleinen, dummen Jungenstreiche werden aufhören." Er glaubte ihr sogar. Die Enge musste erdrückend sein, doch das ließ ihn kalt. Empathie konnte er nicht aufbringen, selbst wenn er wollte.

„Vegeta, ich -" Seine Worte waren demütigend, belastend... Bulma fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche Kind, das in den Brunnen gefallen war. Nur lag sie schon seit Tagen im Brunnen, in einem Meer aus Tränen.

„Genug!" Sein Schrei hallte durch das Zimmer – sicher auch durch die Flure. „Ich war deutlich. Bring meinen Raum in Ordnung. Nebenbei werden wir zwei in den Bergen trainieren und", kurz pausierte Vegeta, bevor er den vernichtenden Satz an sie richtete, „wenn einer der Saiyajins dich noch einmal berührt – egal, in welcher Form – wird derjenige mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Meine Dienerin wird von niemandem berührt und das solltest du deinem Techniker sehr schnell beibringen. Am besten so", fuhr er murrend und mit erhobener Hand, da sie ihm wieder einmal widersprechen wollte, fort, „dass selbst er das versteht."

Diplomatie! Das war vielleicht der Schlüssel. Wenn man sachlich etwas diskutierte, gab es auch für jemanden wie Vegeta keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen. „Vielleicht könntest du -"

„Kann ich nicht." Ihm war es schlichtweg egal, was er konnte und was nicht. Er würde auf keine Verhandlungen mit ihr eingehen – wo käme er da hin, wenn er mit ihr ein Thema, das gar nicht zur Debatte stand, bis zum letzten Ansatz ausdiskutieren würde? „Wir werden nicht verhandeln, das hatte ich heute schon."

„Wirklich?", wollte sie interessiert wissen. Sicher waren seine königlichen Pflichten spannend, auch wenn es nichts für sie wäre.

„Ja, wirklich." Man konnte sie mit banalen Dingen beeindrucken und fesseln – sie war bescheiden, legte keinen Wert auf Extravaganz und war, wie er schon feststellte, anders. Ja, zum Teil war er positiv überrascht von ihrem Charakter, der dem eines Saiyajins nicht gleichkam. „Aber ich werde nicht zum Mittelpunkt dieses Gesprächs werden, auch wenn das vielleicht taktisch klug wäre – für dich – aber soweit kommt es nicht."

„Ich war nur neugierig", entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut. Sie musste Yamchu sagen, dass sie sich hier nur noch auf beruflicher Ebene unterhalten sollten, was schade war, denn sie hätte liebend gern mehr über ihn und sein Privatleben erfahren. Alleine schon, weil seine Art so faszinierend und auch er anscheinend anders war – wie Bulma. Bestimmt würden sie sich gut ergänzen. „Allerdings würde ich das Training gerne umgehen. Du weißt, dass ich nicht kämpfen kann und meine Kampfkraft nicht ausreicht."

„Das werden wir ändern. Außerdem wolltest du meine Energien berechnen, was du während unseres Trainings machen kannst. Das muss dir doch gefallen, nicht? Schließlich kannst du sie dann an mir direkt, real und in Farbe messen." Das war eine gemeine, knallharte Fangfrage, aber er wollte wissen, ob sie ihn belog. Ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten. Aber bevor er ihn näher studieren konnte, hatte sie sich auch schon zornig von ihm abgewandt. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und er war froh, wenn bald alles vorbei sein würde und er endlich sein _normales_ Leben wieder bekam. Der Druck tat ihm nicht gut und vielleicht hatte Amaya recht. Er war schließlich erwachsen. Schon eine ganze Weile lang.

Gehetzt öffnete sie die Tür, ohne vor sich zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte sie zu Vegeta, der ihr mit verschränkten Armen nachsah und ein bitterböses Lächeln seine Mundpartien in die Höhe hoben. Ja, schön, dass sie ihn amüsierte und kurz befiel sie das schlechte Gewissen, aber zu kurz um sich wirklich daran zu stören oder -

Der Sturz kam plötzlich, der Bulma nach vorne blicken ließ. Jedoch war es schon zu spät. Sie verlor den Halt an den Seiten und knallte mit ihrem Gewicht auf den Boden. Sie krachte mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei auf die Fließen und hielt sich fluchend und blind, da die Tränen schon auf dem Vormarsch waren, ihren Knöchel, der beim Aufprall umgeknickt war.

Mist!

„Oh, verflucht!", stöhnte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Wieso musste sie schusselig sein? Wieso geschah es hier und vor Vegeta, der sich ins Fäustchen lachen konnte?

„Steh auf. Es ist nichts passiert, was dich am Laufen hindern könnte."

Bulmas Kopf flog in ihren Nacken, als ihr Mund sich schmerzlich verzog und es war ihr egal, dass er den Abstand so schnell zu ihr geschlossen hatte. „Und doch bist du gekommen, um nachzusehen", entgegnete sie, doch der erhoffte Sarkasmus blieb aus.

„Tja, wer weiß, _inwiefern_ du mir noch nützlich sein kannst", erwiderte Vegeta feixend. Grob griff er nach ihrer Hand, um sie – ohne sie vorzuwarnen – auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Ich hätte es alleine geschafft." Sich zu bedanken wäre wie ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, weswegen Bulma einen kalten, brüsken Satz dem Dank vorzog. Er würde ihre Dankbarkeit sowieso nicht schätzen, weswegen also freundlich sein?

„Hoffentlich, im Kampf hätte dir -"

„Ich bin aber in keinem körperlichen Kampf, Vegeta. Meinen persönlichen Kampf, den ich gegen dich führe, kann ich auch verbal gewinnen." Trotzig wischte sie die Tränen aus den Augen. Nein, sie würde den Kampf verlieren, aber sollte sie das vor ihm zugeben? Niemals! Damit würde sie ihre Niederlage auf dem Silbertablett servieren – etwas, das Vegeta wollen und genießen würde. Außerdem... Angriff war doch die beste Art der Verteidigung, auch wenn sie sang- und klanglos unterging, aber sie hätte zumindest den Versuch gewagt.

„Oh, dann lass mal hören", brachte er zornig hervor. Wo war überhaupt seine _Freundlichkeit?_ Die war wohl verschwunden, als er seinen ausgeklügelter Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte, nahm er bitter an.

Obwohl er beim ersten Versuch scheiterte, würde er ihn Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Das war beschlossene Sache.

„Hättest du die Güte, und würdest gehen?"

„Himmel, wie schlecht. War das alles, was du an Schlagfertigkeit aufbringen konntest? Magst du noch Bedenkzeit, bevor du mich so richtig verbal fertig machen willst?" Sie bluffte, aber das war ihm schon vorher klar. Dafür hatte sie ihre Angst zu oft gezeigt, statt diese zu verbergen. Aber woher sollte sie das auch wissen oder gelernt haben können? Von Radditz? Nein. Von Kakarott? Dieser wandelnde Misserfolg, der ständig mit einem Dauergrinsen durch sein Königreich spazierte und vermutlich hoffte, seine Feinde mit einem Lächeln zu Tode zu grinsen. „Ich gebe dir einen kleinen, aber guten Rat."

„Auf den ich nicht dankend verzichte!"

„Oh nein, du verzichtest ganz und gar nicht", unterbrach er sie affektiert, fing ihre Handgelenke ab und fixierte sie. „Verwechsle Mut nicht mit Leichtsinn, schon gar nicht in meiner Nähe." Abrupt ließ er ihre Gelenke los, stieß die Tür ins Schloss und setzte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch, um die letzten Dokumente durchzusehen.

Sofort nahm er ihre Anwesenheit wahr, als sie die Tür nach wenigen Minuten öffnete und zweifelnd und unentschlossen vor seinem Bett stehen blieb. Ohne den Stift aus der Hand zu legen, oder sich gar umzudrehen, insbesondere, weil ihm ein angenehmer Anblick durch die Lappen ging, hatte er sie angesprochen. „Was ist? Weißt du etwa auch nicht, wie man schläft?" Die flackernde Kerze auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Vegeta, obwohl er den Stift fester als zuvor auf das Papier drückte.

Bulma verneinte, mit den Hintergedanken, Zeit zu schinden.

„Dann leg dich hin und schlaf."

„Was machst du da? Und _wo_ wirst du schlafen?" Sie würde sich ihm nicht nähern, weil er sie sofort bemerken konnte. Stattdessen blieb sie stehen, ohne einen genauen Punkt zu fokussieren.

„Dinge, mit denen du dich nicht befassen musst und drei Mal darfst du raten, wo ich schlafen werde." Wieder zuckte sein Schweif, der gerne Vegetas Motorik übernommen und ihn zu ihr und dem Bett geführt hätte, aber noch nicht. Noch durfte er sich nicht gehen lassen. Als er keine Antwort von ihr vernahm, drehte er sich um und konnte sehen, wie sie schluchzend die Decke über ihren Körper zog – soweit, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sah.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Stunden, ehe er ihren ruhigen Atmen hören konnte und ihr Ki sank. Sie hatte zwar keine außergewöhnliche Kampfkraft, aber – und das war ein weiterer Punkt, den er anziehend fand – sie hatte Durchhaltevermögen. Natürlich war er sich darüber bewusst, wie er sie behandelte, doch sie hielt – trotz ihrer erschöpfenden Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und ihrer schwindenden Kraft – durch, stellte sich ihm entgegen und versuchte zumindest, sich zu behaupten, auch wenn ihr Kampf nicht mit Erfolg gekrönt worden war.

Leise schob er den Stuhl zurück, schloss die Türen seines Balkons und ging auf das Bett zu. Doch bevor er sich zu ihr legte, stellte er sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Seite, auf der Bulma lag. Die Decke war verrutscht, wodurch er sehen konnte, wie ihre Brust sich sachte hob und ruhig zurücksank. Oh ja, was war Vegeta entschlossen. Unter allen Umständen würde er sein Ziel verfolgen und wäre das erreicht, könnte er sie sowieso nicht mehr verlieren.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugte, alle Dokumente unterzeichnet und durchgesehen zu haben, als er zum Schreibtisch zurück gegangen war, verstaute er diese in der Schreibtischschublade und legte sich anschließend zu ihr – zu dem Weib, das ihn prägte, ihn in seinem Denken änderte und sein Schicksal sein würde.


	13. Wenn Zorn und Rache heiraten

_Man fällt nicht über seine Fehler. Man fällt immer über seine Feinde, die diese Fehler ausnutzen._

 _\- Kurt Tucholsky_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel dreizehn -**

 **Wo Zorn und Rache heiraten, wird Grausamkeit geboren**

Fand sie die erste Nacht mit Vegeta vor drei Tagen noch schrecklich, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass das erst der Anfang war und sich ihre Aversionen gegen ihn noch weiter steigerten. Doch was hatte sie erwartet? Richtig, eben gar nichts, doch als sie heute früh aufwachte und ihr Bein um seinen Körper geschlungen war, schreckte sie fassungslos zurück. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich nachts an ihn herangeschlichen und ihr Bein um seine Taille gelegt – offensichtlich, weil sie gut schlief? Anders war es nicht zu erklären und das fuchste Bulma.

Dass dieser Fiesling Auswirkungen auf sie hatte, war nicht fair, insbesondere, weil sie sich genauso eingestehen musste, dass Vegeta – je länger sie mit ihm Zeit verbrachte und ihn ansah – attraktiv war. Wirklich attraktiv und dieser Umstand war... genauso schlimm. Allerdings glich sich das darin aus, dass er zumindest in der Hinsicht überaus zuvorkommend war und seine Hände von ihr ließ. Er berührte sie nicht mehr, wie er es am See tat, und schien seinen schlafenden Körper bestens unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Manchmal war sie in der Nacht aufgewacht, doch sie traute sich nicht, einen Fuß aus dem Bett zu heben. Auch hatte sie oftmals das Gefühl, dass Vegeta, wenn sie sich drehte, seine Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das Bett nicht verließ.

Morgens gab er ihr zwanzig Minuten Zeit, sich in seinem Bad – was er immer wieder so darstellte, als solle sie es als Ehre erachten, sein Bad nutzen zu dürfen – fertig zu machen und umzuziehen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er ihr Essen bringen lassen, das sie hinunter schlang und Bulma fragte sich, ob er nicht mehr mit ihr essen wollte, weil sie seine Essgewohnheiten abstoßend fand, oder er einer weiteren Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen wollte?

Sicher wusste sie es nicht, nur anhand seines Auftretens, das kühler und distanzierter wurde, konnte sie erahnen, dass etwas anders geworden war – ob sich das nun positiv oder negativ auswirken sollte, vermochte sie zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht zu sagen. Auch aufgrund seiner Schwankungen, welche sich so schnell ändern konnten, wagte Bulma keine Feststellung.

So auch heute nicht. Vegeta war mit ihr in die Berge geflogen und seit einer Stunde saß er im Schneidersitz vor ihr, hoch konzentriert, die Augen geschlossen, während er versuchte, mit seiner Umgebung in Einklang zu kommen. Bulma dagegen konnte sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren, da sie ihre Gedanken nicht abstoßen konnte. Ebenso der Wind, der durch die Klüfte und Spalten jagte, verringerte ihre Konzentration.

„Vegeta?", flüsterte sie.

„Hm?", raunte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Seine Aura konnte Bulma kaum ausmachen, weil er ganz ruhig vor ihr saß. Gestern hatte er ihr gesagt, sie müsse ihr _Fluidum_ – was auch immer das war – kontrollieren lernen, um fliegen zu können. „Wie lange bleiben wir hier sitzen?"

„Dein Flüstern nützt nichts. Es stört trotzdem meine Konzentration." Er gab auf und öffnete seine Augen, wo er ihrem neugierigen Blick ausgesetzt war. Ihre blauen Augen waren weit geöffnet, das Blau erstrahlte, als würden ihr noch hundert andere Fragen auf der Zunge liegen. „Und wir bleiben hier sitzen, bis du dich konzentrieren kannst. Die Umgebung musst du ausblenden, alles um dich herum vergessen und -"

„Aber dann nehme ich ja gar nichts wahr. Wie soll mir das helfen?" Ja, sie war hilf- und machtlos und auf seine Hilfe angewiesen, wenn er sie schon zwang, mit ihm zu trainieren. Wenn er ihr erzählte, dass sie auf einem Bein hüpfen musste, um stärker zu werden, würde sie es ihm vermutlich genauso glauben.

„Du lernst es ja auch erst. Wenn du dein Fluidum kontrollieren kannst, musst du deine Energien freisetzen, und danach können wir die Stufe erhöhen. Versuch es, steh auf."

Bulma erhob sich aus dem Schneidersitz, was ihr gelegen kam. Ihre Beine wären ansonsten noch eingeschlafen, wenn sie länger hätte sitzen und Vegeta beobachten müssen. „Und jetzt?" Steif stand sie ihm gegenüber, darauf wartend, seine Ratschläge in die Tat umzusetzen. „Der Wind lenkt mich schon die ganze Zeit ab. Wäre es wirklich nicht besser, wenn du alleine übst?" Vorgestern konnte sie sogar tatsächlich seine Energien mit ihrem Radar, der ähnlich wie ein Scouter funktionierte, berechnen und seine Werte waren beachtlich.

„Nein, wir sind ein kriegerisches Volk, dem du angehörst, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht und du wirst deine Kräfte steigern." Vegeta hoffte, somit ihre Heilungskräfte eventuell freisetzen zu können. „Schließ die Augen und konzentriere dich auf dein Inneres." Nachdem sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam, wartete er, ehe er sich dicht vor sie stellte. „Blende deine Umgebung aus. Es ist kein Beinbruch, wenn du nichts mehr um dich herum beachtest, da du später – wenn du dich konzentrieren kannst – deine Umwelt viel besser wahrnehmen wirst. Noch scheint es, als würdest du nichts wahrnehmen, aber das ändert sich. Du wirst überrascht sein, wie klar dir alles erscheint, obwohl du alles ausblendest", erklärte er schroff weiter. Seine Erinnerung, als er das Fliegen erlernte, kehrte zurück. Ja, ihm war es damals auch schwer gefallen, als er mit vier Jahren das Fliegen erlernen musste und glaubte, darin zu versagen.

Bulma wurde hellhörig, als er ihr das sagte. Unbewusst hatte sie die Augen geöffnet und sie erschrak schon gar nicht mehr, als er so nah vor ihr stand. Nein, sie hatte es irgendwie gespürt, dass er vor ihr stand, obwohl sie nicht genau lokalisieren konnte, was genau ihr Vegetas Nähe mitteilte. Man könnte es auch _Anfängerglück_ nennen.

„Siehst du. Gar nicht so schlimm, wenn ich vor dir stehe", belächelte er sie. „Alles eine Frage der Konzentration und wenn du weniger stur bist, wird es dir auch viel eher gelingen." Das war vielleicht ein grober Seitenhieb, doch er ging davon aus, dass genau das sie motivierte, sie antrieb, besser zu werden. Schließlich waren Wut und Zorn nicht nur Begleiter des Bösen – im Gegenteil, sie konnten in Ausnahmesituationen sehr hilfreich sein, wie es sich das eine oder andere Mal konstatierte.

Bulmas Augen waren ganz auf Vegeta gerichtet. Man konnte erstaunliches feststellen, wenn man etwas – oder in ihrem Fall jemanden – nur lange genug anstarrte. Zwar nahm sie seine Lippen wahr, die sich zu bewegen schienen, doch je mehr sie diese in Augenschein nahm, umso mehr hatte sie das Bedürfnis, weitere Facetten und Einzelheiten zu erkennen, zu ergründen und zu erforschen. Plötzlich war das Verlangen, Vegeta zu verstehen, gewachsen, da er innerhalb weniger Minuten Einblicke gewährte, die wohl sonst niemand sehen durfte, doch wieso war das so?

Wieso war Vegeta ihr gegenüber so... kulant und weniger aggressiv? Selbst sein Lachen war gerade anders gewesen, als das sonst ihr bekannte hämische und spöttische Grinsen.

„Hallo?"

Wo noch eben ein interessierter Blick in Bulmas Gesicht ruhte, war nun Abwesenheit eingekehrt. Ihre blauen Augen, tief wie ein Ozean, starrten abwesend in Vegetas Gesicht, hinab zu seinem Hals über seine breiten Schultern, zu seiner stählernen Brust, hinüber zu seinen muskulösen Armen, verborgen unter seinem Kampfanzug, wodurch sich die Sehnen deutlich abzeichneten. Noch tief in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken, wanderte ihr Blick zu seinem Gesicht zurück, wo sie auf schwarze Augen traf.

„Hallo? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", knurrte er erhitzt. Was war nun wieder vorgefallen, dass sie ihn diffus und nebulös musterte? Ihr Blick, den sie über seinen Körper wandern ließ, fiel ihm natürlich auf, da man es nicht offensichtlicher machen konnte und es juckte ihm in den Fingern, sie zu berühren, was er auch sofort tat. Sein Zeigefinger legte er gegen ihre Stirn, um ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, wohingegen Vegetas Blick argwöhnisch dem ihren folgte. Diese Berührung reichte aus, um erneut seine Beherrschung über Bord zu werfen, verfluchte Scheiße. Diese einzige Berührung reichte tatsächlich aus! War das denn zu fassen? „Wenn du voyeuristische Neigungen hast, solltest du mir unbedingt davon erzählen, ehe wir intim werden." Und das schien etwas zu sein, was sie sehr wohl verstand.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr hektisch. Oh je, hatte sie ihn gerade angestarrt? Ihn ausgiebig betrachtet? Bitte, bitte nicht.

„Ich sagte, dass du mir von deinen Vorlieben eher erzählen solltest, bevor wir uns näher kommen."

„Ich habe keine Vorlieben!", spuckte sie ihm mit kratziger Stimme entgegen. Doch im nächsten Moment überdachte sie die gesprochenen Worte und schlug sich ihre Hände, die die gesprochenen Worte gerne zurück in ihren Mund geschoben hätten, auf ihre Lippen. Doch auch das war ein infantiles Verhalten. Um gelassener und weniger ertappt – wobei es dafür schon zu spät war – zu wirken, sanken ihre Arme an ihre Seite, um Vegeta selbstsicherer, was sie keinesfalls war, entgegenzutreten. „Ich meine, dass ich nicht diese Neigung habe und ich keinen Grund sehe, mich mit dir darüber auszutauschen, da es dich nichts angeht."

Stille...

Bis Vegeta sein Kinn hob, um lauthals aufzulachen. Immer noch so süß und schüchtern, wie eh und je. Nichts hatte sich geändert, was ihm gefiel. Sie sollte so bleiben. Oh, wenn sie wüsste, wie _sehr_ er daran interessiert war und wie _sehr_ ihn das schon bald etwas anging. Sie würde rotieren und im Dreieck springen – allerdings nicht vor Freude. Nein, vor Wut und mit Schaum vor dem Mund. Majestätisch verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust, um seinen Finger von ihr entfernen zu können. Infolgedessen trommelten die Finger seiner linken Hand unregelmäßig auf seinen rechten Oberarm.

Haltung, schimpfte seine Rationalität, die seit drei Tagen wieder anwesend war und ihm half, sich zurückzuhalten, doch sie war wieder davor, einfach zu verschwinden und Vegeta mit seinen Trieben und Gelüsten alleine zu lassen.

„Sollen... sollen wir weiter machen?", schlug sie peinlich berührt vor und streifte einige Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr, während sich ihre Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe fest bissen. Sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft auf etwas anderes als seine Erscheinung zu zentralisieren, was ihr, wenn sie weg sah, hoffentlich gelang. Sie versuchte den Duft der nahen Wälder, der Bäume, des Bodens und des Wasser zu riechen, doch noch bevor sie einen Duft herauskristallisieren konnte, schnellte Vegetas Hand nach vorne, die sich sanft um ihr Gelenk legte.

Die Nähe zu ihr wurde Vegeta täglich bewusster, da er die Berührung selbst durch seinen Handschuh fühlen konnte. „Versuch es." Ohne ihr Gelenk loszulassen, oder auf ihre Verlegenheit einzugehen, hob sich sein Körper in die Luft, wo er darauf wartete, dass sie es ihm gleich tat. Etappenweise schlossen sich ihre Lider, ihr Ki senkte sich minimal und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Falten. „Ruhiger atmen", hauchte er in ihr Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte. „Konzentriere dich und setze die Energien frei." Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ihr Körper erzitterte und Vegeta zog sie zu sich nach oben. Nur leicht, sodass sie mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte und ihr Atem sich rasant beschleunigte, sich einzelne Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn in Sekundenschnelle bildeten und er ihre Hand daraufhin losließ. „Und diese Energie halten."

„Was?" Dadurch, dass sie ihre Augen öffnete und zu ihm sah, landete sie ruckartig auf dem Boden. Als ihre Füße den Boden berührten, sah sie abwechselnd zu ihren Füßen und zu Vegeta, der mit Leichtigkeit in der Luft blieb. „Bin ich... gerade geflogen?", stellte sie erstaunt die Frage, immer noch den Blick zu ihren Füßen und zu Vegeta.

„Geflogen würde ich es -" Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Bulma an ihn herantrat und nach seinen Händen griff, wie er überrascht bemerkte.

„Ich bin geflogen!", entkam es ihr heiter. Dass sie sich mit Vegeta zuvor gestritten hatte, oder sie ihn attraktiv fand, war egal. Oh, sowas von egal, denn sie war geflogen. „Ich war vom Boden entfernt. Hast du das gesehen?" Nachdem sie ihre Hände von seinen entfernte, fuhren sie über ihre Arme, noch immer berauscht davon, tatsächlich den Boden verlassen zu haben.

Vegeta dagegen musste an sich halten. Die Euphonie ihrer Stimme setzte sich in seinem Gedächtnis fest, wie der Gedanke, dass etwas in ihr schlummerte und sie dennoch blockierte. Diese Narben blockierten sie. Und doch strahlte sie gerade pure Lebensfreude aus, aber das tat sie bloß vor Freude, nicht, weil sie ihn mochte und die Freude mit ihm teilen wollte, oder? Eine unnatürliche Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, die sich kalt über die Gebirgsschluchten weiterverbreitete. „Ja, schön, du bist geflogen."

„Ja, was lernen wir jetzt?", kam es enthusiastisch aus ihrem Mund, gefolgt von einem wartenden Blick, nachdem sie diesen von ihren Füßen löste. Aufgeregt ließ sie ihre Zehen wippen, was man allerdings dank der Stiefel nicht sehen konnte.

„Gar nichts. Es ist kontraproduktiv, soviele Dinge auf einmal zu lernen. Lerne erst einmal das Eine, dann das Andere. Du wirst weder heute, noch morgen eine Attacke erlernen, glaub mir." Ganz und gar nicht. Vegeta, Kakarott, Radditz, Nappa und Turles mussten täglich mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig erlernen, doch sein Training war gerade irrelevant. Nachdenklich hatte er sich von ihr abgewandt, um den Schweiß ungesehen von seiner Stirn zu wischen – der nicht vor Anstrengung entstanden war, oh nein.

„Oh, Chichi wird Augen machen. Sie wird es nicht einmal glauben, wenn sie mich fliegen sieht", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, doch sie war nicht die Einzige, die den Satz mit anhören konnte.

„Leidest du an Gedächtnisschwund? Oder vergisst du absichtlich, dass du im Palast lebst?" Um sich abzulenken, zog er seine Handschuhe fester nach oben, zupfte an seiner Panzerung, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte und der noch eben angenehme Ausdruck dem eines bösen weichen musste. „Du wirst gar nicht die Gelegenheit -"

„Aber du kannst mich nicht isolieren!", warf sie ein und auch Bulmas Ausdruck hatte sich massiv geändert. „Das... das kannst du nicht", wisperte sie. Jegliche Freude war aus ihren Gliedern gekrochen, verließen sie und Kälte zog über sie herein. Dunkle Gefühle durchströmten Bulmas Körper, wollten ihre Hülle in deren Bann ziehen, ihren Leib erstarren lassen, wodurch sie zu keiner Bewegung im Stande war.

„Kann ich nicht? Was tue ich denn seit geraumer Zeit? Solltest du es auch nur einmal in Erwägung ziehen, zu flüchten, werde ich dich jagen. Ich werde dich bis in deine Träume verfolgen und egal wie weit du auch fliehst, ich komme dich zurückholen. Mein Scouter würde dir somit nur eine kurze Flucht ermöglichen." Hämisch bückte er sich nach der Gerätschaft, um nach dem Scouter zu greifen. Der ansteigende Ki bemerkte er, doch er wartete, bis sie das, was sie vorhatte, in die Tat umsetzte.

Und Vegeta musste nicht lange warten. Sofort hatte sie sich, als er ihr den Rücken zuwandte, auf ihn gestürzt. Ihre Hände klammerten sich um seinen Hals, wo er ihre Fingernägel, die sich tief in seine Haut gruben, spürte. „Ziemlich riskant", erwiderte Vegeta gehässig, als er gemütlich nach ihren Armen griff, „jemanden anzugreifen, dessen Kampfkraft weit über deiner liegt, meinst du nicht?"

„Nein, nicht, wenn ich dir vorher den richtigen Schlag versetze", keuchte sie, bereits erschöpft von der Anstrengung, ihre Beine und Arme um seinen Körper zu halten.

„Na das werden wir ja sehen." Sein Körper beugte sich nach vorne, mit seinen Händen klammerte er sich an ihren Oberarmen fest, bevor er sie über seine Schulter auf den Boden beförderte. Übergangslos war er ihr auf den Boden gefolgt. Eine Hand war in der Lage, ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf festzuhalten, eines seiner Knie platzierte er zwischen ihren Beinen, wohingegen sein anderes Bein angewinkelt seinen Halt sicherte. „Diese Ausgangsposition hatten wir doch schon einmal. Erinnerst du dich? Schachmatt, Weib."

„Lass meine Hände los!", forderte sie fauchend, während ihr Körper sich unter seinem wandte. Dieses Aufblitzen seiner Augen war wie ein Blitzeinschlag auf ihren Körper, um sie mit tausenden Schauern zu bestraften, zu übersäen, um ihren Körper an ihre Grenzen zu bringen und um ihr zu zeigen, wozu der Körper noch im Stande war.

„Wozu? Um dir wieder die Chance zu geben, mich zu schlagen? Oder ist es... damit beide Hände deine Haut berühren können? Ich wette, Letzteres trifft zu." Spielerisch wanderte seine freie Hand über ihren nackten Oberarm, hinauf zu ihrem Hals. Noch ehe sie ihren Kopf zur Seite neigen konnte, packte er ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Doch sollte ihr Blick keine Angst verströmen, sondern... Begierde, Lust und Verlangen, denn das waren die Dinge, die seinen Körper schon so lange heimsuchten. Die Luft in seinen Lungen begann zu brennen, verursachten ein gigantisches Feuerwerk, das über seine Haut tanzte und Vegeta in Ekstase versetzte.

„Wenn du dir da nicht deine Finger verbrennst!" Vergeblich versuchte sie ihre Hände zu befreien, um ihn von ihrem Körper zu stoßen. Doch trotz der Tatsache, mit Vegeta zu trainieren, schien ihr Körper einfach nicht dazu erschaffen worden zu sein, um Kämpfe auszutragen. Trotz dessen versuchte sie, ihm mit kämpferischem Blick entgegenzublicken – ohne Emotionen zu zeigen.

Knurrend presste er seinen Körper enger an den bebenden Körper der jungen Saiyajin. „Nein. Nein, das denke ich nicht." Bevor noch mehr Worte ihren Mund verließen, senkte er den Kopf, um ihre Lippen in Beschlag nehmen zu können, doch vermied es Vegeta, sich mit ihr zur Seite zu rollen, sodass sie hätte auf ihm sitzen müssen. Tja, diese Chance hatte sie verspielt. Sein Schweif löste sich von seiner Taille, der nun steif nach oben stand, ausgelöst durch den Kuss.

Verflucht, er konnte noch den Tee auf ihren Lippen schmecken, so intensiv war bereits die Bindung. Zusehends beruhigte sich ihr Körper, wobei er nicht davon ausgegangen war. Jaahhh, sie erwiderte – wie schon beim letzten Mal – seinen Kuss, was es ihm erleichterte, seinen Plan durchzuziehen. Behutsam wanderte seine Hand um ihren Kopf, fixierte ihn, um sie stürmischer zu küssen und die Erektion in seiner Hose für wenige Sekunden zu verdrängen.

Erst nach dem Kuss, blickte er sie an und er glaubte, noch kein schöneres Wesen gesehen zu haben. Die rötlichen Wangen, diese geschwollen Lippen, das Funkeln ihrer Augen, verzauberten ihn, ließen ihn aufkeuchen und er wartete nur darauf, endlich ihre Erlaubnis zu bekommen, weitermachen zu dürfen, denn gegen ihren Willen würde er nichts dergleichen tun – er konnte es einfach nicht, wollte es einfach nicht... So oft er ihr auch Schmerzen androhte, wirklichen Schaden hatte er ihr nie zugefügt, würde es nie über sich bringen, ging ihm dumpf – zwischen all dem Verlangen – auf.

In der Tat, dieses Weib setzte ihm zu, verlangte alles von ihm ab, was es ihm schwerer machte, sie _nicht_ zu wollen. Sicher wollte sie nicht absichtlich so massiv auf ihn wirken, doch sie konnte gar nichts dafür. Es lag an ihm und seinen Trieben, dem Verlangen, sich mit ihr zu verbinden, sich in ihr zu vergraben.

Unterbrochen wurde er von ihrem Bein, welches sich gegen seines lehnte, um entlang seines Beines zu wandern. Ob sie wusste, was sie damit bewirkte? „Weib, wenn du jetzt noch etwas aufhalten willst, hast du jetzt noch die Gelegenheit", entfuhr es ihm stockend. Grundgütiger, es fühlte sich wie eine riesige Welle an, die Vegeta überrollen wollte. Zwar legte er sein Schicksal gerade in ihre Hand, da er ihr erlaubte, noch alles zu unterbrechen, doch er hoffte einfach, sie würde es nicht tun, sondern sich auf ihn einlassen, mit ihm verschmelzen und eins werden. „Danach gibt es kein zurück."

Erstaunt sah sie zu Vegeta hinauf, bevor sie nur nickte. Sprechen konnte sie nicht, nachdem ihre Finger zu ihrer Lippe gewandert waren, wo Vegeta sie vor kurzem küsste, was das _neue-altbekannte_ Ziehen im Unterleib zur Folge hatte. Dass er das in ihr hervorrufen konnte, war... utopisch, angesichts ihrer sonst so präsenten Abneigung ihm gegenüber, aber ihr Körper hatte sie schon lange verraten, da dieser sich Vegeta nicht entziehen konnte, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kopf. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das nicht richtig war, doch ihr Kribbeln, das Ziehen ihres Unterleibes und die auftauchende Gier nach dieser Nähe waren stärker. All das rauschte durch ihre Venen, so dass jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körper elektrisiert war. Sie wollte es – seltsamerweise mit Vegeta. Erklären konnte sie es nicht, weil ihr Verstand sich bereits am Verabschieden war.

Sie umklammerte, nachdem sich ihre Hände befreiten, seine Oberarme, während seine rechte Hand zu ihrem Hinterkopf wanderte, um sich darum zu legen, ehe er sich nach vorne beugte, so dass seine Stirn die von Bulma berühren und sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen, öffnete sie allerdings verstohlen wieder, als sein Atem leichter wurde, wodurch sie sehen konnte, dass er sich bedächtig zurückzog, seine Schulterflügel, samt Brustpanzer, ablegte und sich zu ihr drehte.

Verdutzt wartete sie, bis er etwas tat, doch alles, was passierte, war, dass er ihr seine Hand entgegenhielt, welche sie anstandslos nahm, um sich ihm gegenüber wiederzufinden. Nervös schluckte sie ihre Nervosität runter, auch bemerkte sie ihren wiederkehrenden Verstand, doch noch ehe sie sich darauf fixieren konnte, lag Vegetas Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sein Daumen fuhr unter den Stoff, um ihn über ihre Schulter zu schieben, während seine andere Hand um ihre Taille lag und er sie zu sich heranzog.

 _Klick!_

„Warte!" Ihre Beine waren so weich, dass sie befürchtete, vor ihm zusammenzubrechen. „Ich... Es geht nicht, Vegeta." Ihm sagen, dass sie einem Saiyajin noch nie so nahe war, konnte sie nicht. Stattdessen versuchte sie ihn mit Ausreden abzuhalten, obwohl ihr Körper sie anschrie, ihn endlich weitermachen zu lassen.

„Wieso?", raunte er in ihr Ohr, um ihren Duft weiterhin in sich aufzunehmen. Gott, sie roch himmlisch. „Scham? Du musst dich nicht schämen." Sein Griff festigte sich erneut um ihren Stoff, den er schnellstmöglich von ihrem Körper zerren wollte.

„Nein! Ich -"

„Es wird weh tun, ja", schloss er aus ihrem Stammeln. Genau darum ging es ihm. Zwar war der Nachteil einer Jungfrau, dass sie unerfahren war, doch wäre der Kelch an ihm vorüber gegangen, hätte sich der Rest erübrigt und sein Plan wäre nach hinten losgegangen. Doch sie war unberührt, was ihm nur in seine Karten spielte, somit überwogen die Vorteile die Nachteile um viele Dimensionen. „Aber ich kann es dir so angenehm wie möglich machen." Die Hand um ihre Taille wanderte zu ihrem Hüftknochen, ganz vorsichtig zu ihrem Oberschenkel, doch ehe er ihre Mitte erreichte, stoppte er sich. „Wenn ich jetzt weitermache, mache ich weiter, Weib. Halt mich auf und ich ziehe mich zurück, doch tust du das nicht, wirst du mich gefälligst nicht mehr unterbrechen, wenn ich den störenden Stoff entferne, ist das klar?"

Sie hatte die Entscheidung zu treffen? Zog sie sich zurück, würde sie sich vermutlich ewig fragen, wie es gewesen wäre. Jedoch gab es die andere Seite, auf der ihre Alarmglocken wie verrückt aufheulten. Ohne Umschweife hob sie ihre Hand, um auch ihm den Kampfanzug von den Schultern zu ziehen, doch dieses Mal hielt er sie noch einmal auf.

„Verarsch mich nicht noch einmal. Ich gebe dir keine zweite Chance, mich unkonzentriert zu erwischen." Nach dem Satz ließ er sie weiter gewähren, ließ es zu, wie sie mit zittriger Hand den Stoff über seine Brust zog, was für Vegeta zu langsam war und er nachhelfen musste, als er sich schnell aus dem Rest des Anzuges und seiner Stiefel schälte und sofort damit begann, ihren Oberkörper von dem lästigen Kampfanzug zu befreien, bevor sein Daumen unter dem Hosenbund verschwand, der zu ihrem Po wanderte und den Anzug ihre Beine hinab zog. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr beeilt, eine weibliche Saiyajin zu entblößen, wohingegen Bulma versuchte, ihren lauten Atem zu beruhigen, was ihr mehr schlecht als recht gelingen wollte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nackt vor Vegeta stand und sich automatisch enger an ihn drückte, um ihm keine Sicht auf ihren Körper zu gewähren. Einzig und allein ihr Schweif zuckte aufgeregt.

Verspürte sie eben noch Kälte? Nun, diese war gänzlich verschwunden. Stattdessen glühte ihr Körper, verströmte eine enorme Hitzewelle, die nicht einmal durch Vegetas sanften Druck, als er sie von seinem Körper entfernte und konziliant zu Boden drückte, erlosch. Vor Lust keuchte Bulma auf, als sein Daumennagel über ihren Oberarm strich, wodurch sie den Nachhall seiner Bewegungen bis in ihren Unterleib spüren konnte und sie nach Luft japste.

Wahnsinn. Wie konnte diese einzige Berührung sie so konfus werden lassen? Schon am See war es ihr extrem schwer gefallen, ihn zu ohrfeigen und den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Schon dort hätte sie gerne weitergemacht, doch damals schrillten ihre Sirenen noch viel lauter. Aber das Gewissen saß offenbar dort, wo die Akustik ganz schlecht war. Obwohl ihr Gewissen anwesend war, wurde es mit jeder Berührung leiser, bis die Rufe im Keim erstickt waren und Bulma sich Vegeta hingeben konnte.

Und Vegeta? Er war kein feinfühliger Typ, doch bemühte er sich, ihr nicht mehr Schmerz zuzufügen, als er später schon tun würde. Aber es war nicht einfach, sich zu beherrschen, wenn man bedachte, dass er kurz davor war, etwas zu tun, wofür sie ihn vermutlich ihr Leben lang hassen würde, doch das war ihm egal. Die Zukunft seines Volkes und die Erwartungen waren wichtiger und sie hatte sich zu fügen und ihren Platz zu akzeptieren. Von ihrem Oberarm wanderten seine Finger über ihre Brust, die perfekt in seine Hand passte. Kurz umkreiste er eine ihrer Brustwarzen, bevor er sanft darüber blies, ehe er seinen sinnlichen Angriff fortfuhr und seine Hand weiter zu ihrem Bauchnabel wandern ließ. Auch seine Nervenenden waren in Alarmbereitschaft, ähnliche wie ihre, das konnte Vegeta anhand ihres abwechslungsreichen Ki's spüren.

Bulmas Körper bäumte sich auf, er zerbrach wie Glas in tausend Teile, ehedem sie zärtlich zu Boden gedrückt wurde und Vegeta sie leidenschaftlicher küsste, ohne seine Wanderung zu unterbrechen und ihren angestauten Lustschrei mit seiner Zunge erstickte. Bewunderung zeichnete sich plötzlich in ihrem Gesicht ab, sie selbst vollkommen überrumpelt davon. Seine Finger erreichten ihre Körpermitte, woraufhin sich ihre Augen gewaltig weiteten und sie vergeblich versuchte, ihre Beine zusammenzupressen, doch das war schon gar nicht mehr möglich, weil er ihrem Vorhaben zuvorkam, indem er sein Bein höher schob und seine Hand ungehindert über ihre warme Haut gleiten konnte.

„Nein, bitte nicht", unterbrach sie ihn heiser, als sie den Kopf zur Seite neigte.

„Es ist zu spät, um sich zu genieren, meinst du nicht?" Selbst Vegetas Stimme versagte, als er ihr keuchend antwortete. „Außerdem mache ich es _dir_ leichter, mir ganz bestimmt nicht, da ich mich kaum bändigen kann." Um ihr das zu beweisen, presste er seinen Schoss gegen ihr Becken.

„Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen!", warf sie ein.

„Dann wirst du es jetzt lernen müssen."

Alleine dieser Satz hätte Bulma dazu veranlassen müssen, ihn von sich zu stoßen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Die kleine, zarte Stimme in ihrem Kopf wurde nicht mehr gehört, die Bulma vergeblich warnte. Es war zu spät, denn sie wollte es – hier und jetzt.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er gehemmt, da er nicht weitermachen wollte, ohne ihr Wort zu haben.

„Nein", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Soll ich aufhören?", wollte er unmissverständlich wissen. Himmel nochmal! Stufenweise wuchs nicht nur die Lust, sondern auch die Wut. _„Soll ich aufhören?"_ , wiederholte er die Frage knurrend und weniger erfreut.

„Nein."

Vegeta hatte ihr Wort! Das genügte. Geübt schob er seinen Finger zwischen ihre Beine. Die Nässe erleichterte das Eindringen immens, was auch Vegeta ein Stöhnen entlockte, das allerdings zwischen den Küssen, die sie wieder untereinander austauschten, unterging. Er versuchte, die Gefühle – sofern er diese aufbringen konnte – zu vertiefen und ihr zu zeigen, wie viel ihm dieser Kuss bedeutete. Dass er sie jetzt wollte! Genau jetzt! War das jetzt, nachdem er sie schon zuvor küsste, immer noch so unverständlich? Jede andere Saiyajin wäre nach dem ersten Kuss weich geworden, doch nicht Bulma. Sie war... so anders, so atemberaubend und betörend. Jeder Stoß seines Finger wurde drängender, schneller, intensiver, leicht härter und doch entkam ihrem Mund ein leises Stöhnen. Es klang so perfekt in seinen Ohren, dass er einen zweiten Finger vorsichtig und langsam hinzuzog und diesen in ihr bewegte. Schrittweise bewegte er die beiden Finger in ihr und genoss jeden Laut. Sie wehrte sich nicht und streckte sich ihm sogar nach mehreren Minuten entgegen, sodass er noch tiefer in sie eindringen und die Nässe an seinen Fingern spüren konnte. Soviel, dass die Flüssigkeit in seine Handfläche tropfte. Die andere Hand spreizte ihre Beine weit auseinander, bevor Vegeta sich über Bulmas Körper beugte, sachte seinen Finger aus ihr zurückzog und die Hände zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes platzierte. Stumm verharrte er mit brennendem Blick über ihr.

„Keine Sorge, der Schmerz vergeht schnell", murmelte Vegeta emotionslos, während er die Spitze seiner Erektion vor ihrem Eingang positionierte und mit einem Ruck in Bulma eindrang.

Bevor die junge Saiyajin aufschreien konnte, verschloss Vegeta ihren Mund mit seinem. Der harte Widerstand in ihr, diese erdrückende Enge, zwangen ihn, sich minimal zurückzuziehen und erneut, dieses Mal erleichtert, zuzustoßen, woraufhin er spüren konnte, wie das Jungfernhäutchen unter dem Stoß nachgab, riss und Vegeta inne hielt. Der Saiyajin packte Bulma an ihrem Po, zog sie näher zu seiner Mitte, um zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch tiefer in sie stoßen zu können und als er zum zweiten Mal eindrang, war es genauso eng, genauso erregend und quälend, wie beim ersten Mal. Gleichzeitig zuckte sein Schweif, wirbelte wie wild herum und versuchte, ihren türkisen Schweif ausfindig zu machen.

Bulmas zusammengekniffene Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz, der mit jeder weiteren Sekunde ganz langsam nachließ und... in Vegetas Blick erkannte sie... etwas wie Triumph.

„Fuck, du... bist... zu... eng!", keuchte er ihr, als er den Kuss brach, dunkel entgegen. Weib wollte er sie in diesem Moment nicht nennen, auch wenn er sie damit wohl verletzen konnte, aber wollte er das gerade? Nein, wollte er nicht. Das war auch eher sekundär, da sein Trieb gestiegen war. Bulmas Hände bohrten sich währenddessen in seine Unterarme, was ihn nur noch mehr antrieb. Sie wanderten weiter zu seinem Rücken, worüber sie mit ihren Fingern kratzte und Vegetas Kopf nach hinten flog.

Nachdem zwanzig Sekunden verstrichen waren, er ihr somit genügen Zeit gelassen hatte, um sich an ihn und seine Größe zu gewöhnen, begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Die Nässe benetzte seine Erektion und erleichterte ihm das erneute Eindringen. Quälend langsam zog er sich jedes weitere Mal zurück, um dem neuen Stoß etwas mehr Härte zu verleihen. Die Pausen dazwischen wurden kürzer, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, indem der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin sich auf seinen Ellenbogen abstützte und immer schneller wurde und auf Pausen gänzlich verzichtete.

Seine unerbittlichen Stöße füllten Bulma aus und ihr war nicht bewusst, wie ausgeprägt diese Nähe, dieses Gefühl sein konnte. Es war völlig neu für sie, gleichzeitig fühlte es sich, nachdem der Schmerz abgeklungen war, wahnsinnig gut an.

Vegeta hingegen liebte die Kontrolle und gab das Tempo vor. Es gefiel ihm, wenn er über ihr und sie ihm ausgeliefert war und es schien ihr ebenso zu gefallen, da er keinerlei Widerstand, gar Widerworte hörte, sondern nur ihr lustvolles Stöhnen. Für ihn war es ein Hochgefühl von Macht. Seine Stöße wurden immer stürmischer, sowie ihr Stöhnen und mit seinen Tönen, die aus seiner trockenen Kehle krochen, war es wie ein Orchester voller Emotionen. Und endlich. Endlich fand sein Schweif den ihren. Anstandslos wrang sich sein schwarzer Schweif um ihren türkisen. Sie verbanden sich miteinander, fochten einen unerbittlichen Kampf miteinander aus und Vegeta spürte einen Stich, den Bulma, im selben Augenblick, genauso spüren musste.

Es war gar nicht zu ignorieren, dieser enorme Stich, als sich ihre Schweife miteinander verbanden. Wie sie sich ineinander drehten und verhakten. Und wären beide Schweife gleichfarbig, hätte man nicht mehr erkennen können, welcher Schweif zu wem gehörte.

Der Schmerz, den Bulma zu Anfang verspürte, war längst vergessen, wodurch sie viel besser auf ihn eingehen und ihn noch besser spüren konnte. Allerdings durchzuckte ein Stich ihren Körper, als Vegetas Schweif sich um ihren schlang, aber seine Küsse erregten sie so sehr, dass sie darüber hinweg sah und ihr Oberkörper knallte, als Bulma sich unkontrolliert aufbäumte, gegen Vegetas harte Brust. Ihre Brust schob sich an seiner Brust nach oben, je näher sie zu ihm heranrückte. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine nackten Hüften, womit sie ihn, sobald er sich aus ihr zurückziehen wollte, wieder an ihr Becken drücken konnte und immer, wenn sie das tat, keuchte er auf.

Das Gefühl, das Beide verspürten, war unbeschreiblich und selbst Bulma fand keine passenden Worte. Sie wollte ihn gerade so sehr.

Den harten Stößen folgten sanftere und sie fanden ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Seine harte Länge bohrte sich langsamer in sie hinein. Ihre Augenlider flatterten, bis sie beschloss, ihre Augen zu schließen.

„Nein… Schließ nicht die Augen. Sieh mich an!", befahl er abgehackt. Sie öffnete, wie befohlen, ihre Augen und begegnete seinem zornigen Blick. Sie spürte das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter ihren Fingern. Seine Bewegungen wurden schleppender...

Egal, wie sehr Vegeta versuchte, vor dem Orgasmus davonzulaufen, es gelang ihm nicht. Ihr Muskel zerquetschte ihn und es war ihm mittlerweile egal. Es war ihm scheißegal, da das Gefühl viel zu gut war. Schlussendlich holte der Orgasmus ihn ein. Seine Gedanken und seine Kontrolle schwammen dahin. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, obwohl er noch kurz zögern wollte, sie quälen wollte, so wie sie ihn quälte, aber es brachte nichts. Nein, überhaupt gar nichts mehr. Er stand am Abgrund und wartete nur darauf, das die Welle ihn erfasste und hinabstürzte. Es war ihm auch egal, dass sie nicht kommen würde. Scheißegal!

Der Orgasmus überrollte Vegeta hemmungslos. Er zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper – von der Haarspitze, bis zu seinen Zehen. Er wollte immer tiefer in sie hinein. Presste seine Brust gegen ihre, während ihre langen Haare ihn kitzelten. Die Enge, die um ihn lag, ließ nicht nach, verflucht. Er küsste sie dynamischer, musste seine Lippen mit ihren versiegeln um seinen Schrei zu dämpfen. Er forderte Einlass in ihren Mund, den sie ihm anstandslos gewährte. Sein Schwanz zuckte unaufhörlich, während ihre Enge alles aus ihm heraus sog.

„Fuck!", stöhnte er. So intensiv war es noch nie! Noch nie kam er so heftig! Das war ein ganz neues Gefühl. Nach und nach kam Vegeta wieder zurück. Zurück in die Realität. Raus aus dem... Aus dem was? _Aus dem Traum?_ Nein, dieses Mal handelte es sich um keinen Traum. Er war bereits in der Realität! Vorsichtig und in ihre Augen schauend, zog er sich zurück und strich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zurück.

 _„Onna!"_ , flüsterte er triumphierend. Gerade wollte er sie küssen, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Brust spürte.

 _„Onna?"_ , wiederholte sie gepresst, fast schon schockiert. Was... was bedeutete das? Sie kannte diese Bedeutung, natürlich, aber... wo war das bekannte Weib?

„Ja, Onna." Sanftmütig strich er über ihre weiche Wange, die mit roten Flecken übersät war. Sie sah wunderschön aus. „Deine Jungfräulichkeit gehört mir und mein Schweif hat sich mit deinem verbunden. Dieser Stich... den hast du nicht grundlos gespürt."

Alle Zärtlichkeit, die noch bis eben in ihrem Gesicht zu definieren war, war augenblicklich verschwunden. „Was... was heißt das, Vegeta?"

„Dass wir miteinander verbunden sind. Die Tradition der Saiyajins, die besagt, dass, wenn sich die Schweife eines Paares miteinander verbinden, sie zusammen sind, für immer zusammen gehören und das Weib die Frau des Saiyajins wird."

„Nein", wisperte sie erstickt. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals... er... Bulma konnte ihn nicht runterschlucken, nicht hinunterwürgen. Es funktionierte nicht. „Das... Das... Ich kenne diese Tradition nicht. Du hast mich reingelegt? War das geplant?" Bitte nicht... Er erlaubte sich gerade einen makaberen, böswilligen Scherz?

„Ja." Sie versetzte Vegeta einen Stoß gegen die Brust und er rollte sich freiwillig von ihr runter.

„Ja, _was_ , Vegeta?"

„Ja, ich habe dich reingelegt, auch geplant war es. Die arglistige Täuschung... Ja, sie war fies. Aber ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du unsere Bräuche und Traditionen nicht kennst. Sonst noch Fragen?"

Bulma kam fix auf ihre Beine, um sich im nachfolgenden Moment mit Tränen in den Augen in ihren Kampfanzug zu zwängen. Seine ganze Art, all seine Zärtlichkeiten, war gespielt, um sie an ihn zu binden? _An ihn?_ Sie wie sein Eigentum zu behandeln? Aber... das konnte und durfte er nicht, oder? Oder? Er konnte sie nicht zwingen, ihn zu heiraten und seine... _Frau_ zu werden. Das wollte sie nicht...

„Wieso hast du das getan?" Schnaubend, sowie wütend wischte sie die Tränen zornig aus ihren Augen.

„Weil niemand mir das wegnimmt, was ich haben will. Kein Saiyajin wird dich mehr bekommen, außer mir."

„Du kannst nicht über meine Zukunft bestimmen, Vegeta. Ich werde weder deine Frau, noch sind wir miteinander verbunden." Oh, hatte sie die Tränen nicht eben weggewischt? Irgendwann mussten ihre Tränensäcke doch ausgetrocknet sein.

„Doch, und wie ich das kann. Ich werde die Tradition nicht brechen und du schon gar nicht. Finde dich damit ab." Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Nappa und der kleine Techniker würden ihm seine Saiyajin nicht mehr wegnehmen. Nein! Er hatte dafür gesorgt.

„Nein!" Von der Wut beflügelt, stampfte sie auf den Boden, konzentrierte sich und war nicht minder schockiert, dass sie sich tatsächlich in die Lüfte hob.

„Komm runter, bevor du dir noch wehtust", empfahl Vegeta ihr spöttisch, als er sich umdrehte, um sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. „Es ist beeindruckend, dass du so schnell lernst, aber ich möchte dich ungern zwischen den Schluchten abkratzen, Onna", fügte er betont hinzu.

„Nein. Du wirst mich nicht abkratzen, geschweige denn mich noch einmal anfassen!" Zögerlich gewann sie an Höhe – recht wacklig, aber es würde ausreichen.

„Ich rate dir, zum Palast zu fliegen, Onna. Denk dran", begann er zu erklären, als er seinen Scouter wieder an die ihm zugehörige Position anbrachte, „ich finde dich, wenn du andere Wege einschlägst." Phlegmatisch betätigte er einen Knopf des Scouters, um neue Auren in der Ferne zu lokalisieren, denn Nappa und Turles waren gestern nicht zurückgekommen. Doch noch war in der Atmosphäre nichts zu erkennen, oder sie waren bereits angekommen, während er hier war?

„Leck mich, Vegeta! Ja, leck mich da, wo die Sonne nicht hin scheint", brüllte Bulma hilflos. Seine Worte verletzen Bulma mehr, als ein Messer, das man ihr ins Herz bohrte. Messer konnten daneben treffen... Ein Wort jedoch traf allerdings immer! Und das taten seine Worte... Sie trafen Bulma, sie stürzen sie ins Chaos, in eine graue Welt... Und, der Fehler war getan... Diesen auszugleichen, wäre so wahnsinnig schwierig - vielleicht unmöglich, denn verschüttetes Wasser konnte man nicht wieder aufsammeln.

„Gerne, Onna", erwiderte er lapidar, als er in seine Stiefel stieg und seine Handschuhe über seine Hände streifte. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie Onna zu nennen. Alleine schon, weil sie sich darüber echauffierte. Danach stieß er sich ebenfalls vom Boden, um ihr gegenüber zu sein.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!", verlangte sie schluchzend. Um ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zu lassen, das letzte Wort zu erhaschen, flog sie unsicher und umsichtig davon und je weiter sie sich von ihm entfernte, umso heftiger wurde ihr Weinen. Nun war es auch egal, was sie tat. Vegetas Frau zu sein, wäre bedeutend schlimmer, als abzustürzen, befand sie. Und seinem Befehl würde sie auch nicht folgen. Sie würde zu Radditz und Kakarott fliegen, sie anflehen, mit ihr zu flüchten! Nach diesen Gegebenheiten, würden sie einlenken und ihr helfen, ganz sicher.

Auch Vegeta machte sich auf den Weg, um an ihr vorbeizuheizen. Klar und deutlich hatte er sich ausgedrückt. Sicherlich würde sie nicht zurück zum Palast fliegen, aber das war belanglos, da er sie später zurückholen konnte. Die Neugier, ob Turles und Nappa zurück waren, war gerade größer.


	14. Radditz' Schicksal

_Nicht, was wir erleben, sondern wie wir empfinden, was wir erleben, macht unser Schicksal aus._

 _\- Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel vierzehn -**

 **Radditz' Schicksal**

Nach zwei Minuten war Bulmas Energie bereits versiegt, was sie dazu zwang, auf den Boden zurückzukehren und den ausstehenden Heimweg zu Fuß zu überwinden, doch das hatte Bulma nicht abgehalten, obwohl der Weg – nachdem sie ihr Zuhause entdeckte – ihr so unendlich weit vorgekommen war. Die letzten Meter rannte sie, aber vor der Tür blieb sie zaudernd stehen. Wie gerne hätte sie Kakarott und Radditz von ihrem ersten Flug erzählt. Stattdessen würde sie die beiden anflehen, mit ihr abzuhauen und ihnen womöglich den Grund erklären, weshalb sie flüchten mussten...

Konnte Bulma das verantworten? Radditz und Kakarott ihre Fehler ausbaden zu lassen, indem sie alles, wo sie verwurzelt waren, hinter sich ließen und mit ihrer kleinen Schwester verschwanden? War ihre noch unausgesprochene Bitte egoistisch und selbstsüchtig? Ja, schrie ihre Scharfsinnigkeit, welche endlich zum Vorschein kam.

Hatte sie angenommen, Vegeta bekehren zu können? Innerlich schon, als ihr aufging, wie er ihr gegenüber auftrat. Parallel hätte ihr ebenso auffallen müssen, aufgrund seiner Veränderung, dass sie geradewegs in seine Falle getappt war, und das, obwohl sie sich – zugegeben, nicht ernsthaft und kichernd – mit Chichi darüber unterhalten hatte. Chichi erzählte ihr von den Fähigkeiten ihrer Schweife, dass sie sich verbinden konnten, doch sie erwähnte nie etwas von einer Tradition, die Vegeta andeutete. In Bulmas Augen war diese Tradition eher ein Postulat... Sie würde nicht eher daran glauben, ehe man es ihr bewiesen hatte.

Dennoch... Wie konnte sie nur so arglos sein und dieser dämlichen Wolllust nachgehen? Sich von einem Gefühl korrumpieren und manipulieren lassen? Die sonst so gutmütige Bulma fing an, an ihren Gefühlen zu zweifeln, die sie als schlecht empfand, wo sie es doch war, die solchen Phänomenen, wie eben jenen Gefühlen, ferner optimistisch entgegentrat. Sie nicht, wie die restlichen Saiyajins, als schlecht empfand. Allerdings war sie gerade auf dem besten Weg, ebenfalls in ein Loch zu stürzen, in eine Dunkelheit, die ihr diese Sicht nehmen und ihren grenzenlosen Optimismus in Pessimismus verwandeln wollte.

„Bulma?" Kakarott trat um die Ecke herum, dem das Schluchzen und der neu ankommende Ki nicht entgangen waren. Kleine Blessuren waren noch in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, die er allerdings weg lächelte, als er an seine Schwester herantrat, die er übergangslos in seine Arme zog, ehe er weiter sprach. „Ich nehme an, Vegeta weiß hiervon nichts, oder?"

Oh, diese vertraute Wärme zu spüren, war wunderbar. „Nein, oder doch. Ich weiß es nicht", schniefte sie, völlig von Kakarotts Umarmung eingenommen. „Kakarott?", begann sie heiser, nachdem sie ihren Kopf von seiner Brust hob und nach oben sah. „Ich... Ich habe euch vermisst."

Der ältere Saiyajin strich seiner Schwester fürsorglich und einem sanftmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen über ihren Rücken, bevor er die Umarmung erneut vertiefte. Was war vorgefallen, dass Bulma flüchtete? Noch wichtiger war, wie ihr diese Flucht gelungen war und was sie nun tun mussten? Ihr Verschwinden würde nicht unentdeckt bleiben, das stand fest. „Wir haben dich auch vermisst. Es ist ungewohnt und ich hoffe jeden Tag sehnlichst, dass sich der Zustand bald ändern wird", übermittelte er ihr die tröstenden Worte lächelnd. „Aber erzähl, wie weit bist du mit seinem Raum? Hast du seinen Raum verbessert? Darfst du bald nach Hause?" Sie spezifisch auf ihr Befinden ansprechen, konnte er nicht, da er hoffte, ein belangloses Gespräch würde sie aus der Reserve locken.

„Des- Deswegen bin ich hier." Bulma wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, als zwei große Hände nach Kakarotts Schultern griffen und die Umarmung zwischen den Geschwistern löste und Kakarotts Körper zur Seite gestoßen wurde und Radditz – ein deutlich schockierter Radditz – in ihrem Sichtfeld erschienen war.

„Bulma, _was_ machst du hier?" Auch Radditz hatte den Ki seiner Schwester gespürt, der ihn gehetzt zur Tür trieb, da Vegetas Aura nicht zu spüren war. „Was ist passiert? Und wo ist Vegeta?" Sein Kopf schoss nach oben, wo er die Umgebung absuchte und weder Vegeta, noch einen seiner Schergen sehen konnte.

Plötzlich nahm er etwas anderes wahr... Etwas neues. Ein bekanntes Gefühl, das von Bulma auszugehen schien und ihre Aura veränderte – nicht im klassischen Sinne, aber ihre Aura war anders... Argwöhnisch musterte er sie in ihrem Kampfanzug, was ihn missbilligend schnaufen ließ. „Schnell, geh zurück ins Haus", wies er sie leicht panisch an, mit einem Ausdruck, der keine Widerworte duldete und er sie notfalls mit Gewalt ins Haus zerren würde.

Erst, nachdem sie lakonisch im Haus verschwunden war, fuhren Radditz' Hände über sein Gesicht.

„Radditz? Was ist los?"

„Was fragst du so bescheuert?" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, seine Augen zitterten, als er sich zu seinem Bruder wandte und dessen Hand, die brüderlich auf seiner Schulter landete, zornig weg schlug. „Hast du ihre Aura etwa nicht gespürt?" So schnell wie gerade, hatte sich noch nie ein Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut gebildet. Die nackte Angst saß in seinem Nacken, die er – so oft seine Hand auch darüber fuhr – nicht vertreiben konnte.

„Doch. Doch, das habe ich, aber statt den Kopf zu verlieren, werde ich jetzt zu unserer Schwester gehen und ihr helfen. Bleib du nur hier stehen und starre weiter Löcher in die Luft, Radditz, denn gelernt hast du offensichtlich gar nichts. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein", fuhr er bedrohlich leise fort. Nein, Radditz hatte nichts gelernt, er würde es auch nicht mehr lernen. „Solltest du dich entscheiden, zu uns ins Haus zu kommen, wage dich nicht, und mache Bulma für irgendetwas verantwortlich." Das Knurren aus Radditz' Mund ignorierte er geflissentlich. Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht zurückdrängen oder zurechtweisen lassen. Nein, dieses Mal nicht. „Denn ansonsten... werde ich dich persönlich niederschlagen, völlig ungeachtet, ob du mein älterer Bruder bist und dich in der Pflicht siehst, die Familie zu schützen."

Entgeistert sah er seinen kleinen Bruder an. Diese Schmach, vorgeführt zu werden, ließen seinen Zorn auflodern. „Was fällt dir ein, Kakarott? Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden?" Wutverzerrt holte Radditz aus, um seinen Bruder zu schlagen, doch sein Hieb wurde abgefangen.

„Es reicht, Radditz. _Es reicht_!" Überlegen schlug nun Kakarott die Hand seines Bruders weg. „Hör endlich auf, ein Ventil in uns zu sehen. Du hast mich mal gefragt, was nach dem Sturz mit _mir_ passiert sei. Nun, großer Bruder, ich frage dich, was nach Freezers Niederlage mit _dir_ geschehen ist? Wir können nichts dafür, was damals passierte und du genauso wenig." Kakarott hatte die Stahlketten um Radditz' Herz berührt, wollte sie zum Zerbersten bringen, aber wenn man etwas so lange verschloss, sollte man es dann nicht lieber vergraben lassen, bevor man Emotionen freisetzte, mit denen der _Geschädigte_ nicht mehr klar kam? Sei es auch nur, um eine bevorstehende Eskalation zu verzögern?

Kakarott wusste keine Antwort. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit seinem Bruder umgehen musste.

Wortlos verschwand der kleinere Saiyajin im Haus, um sich dem nächsten, schwerwiegenden Problem anzunehmen. Der Anblick seiner Schwester, wie sie aus dem Küchenfenster sah, ihre Arme um ihren Körper schlang, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, stellte er sich neben sie, betrachtete die Bäume, sowie die herabfallenden Blätter. „Weißt du, Bulma, so langsam verstehe ich deine Liebe zur Natur. Ja, wirklich", entgegnete er feixend, nachdem sie ihn skeptisch beäugte. „Und du hast vermutlich recht. Die Natur ist das Gegenteil unserer Rasse und vielleicht soll sie uns den Spiegel vorhalten, denn ich glaube zu wissen, dass viele unseresgleichen sich erschrecken würden, wenn sie mal ihren Charakter, statt ihr Spiegelbild, in einem Spiegel sähen, hm? Vermutlich halten wir aber auch genau aus diesem Grund die Waagschale im Gleichgewicht", erzählte er aufrichtig lächelnd weiter, ohne den Blick von den Bäumen zu nehmen.

Verblüffung entfaltete sich in ihrem Gesicht, die darin gipfelte, ihre Augen zu weiten und zu Kakarott zu sehen. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass wir uns nicht ändern werden, so sehr du dir das auch wünschst. Denkst du, ich habe nie deine Blicke gesehen, wenn Radditz dich nicht nach draußen lassen wollte? Glaubst du, ich sah nie, wie fremd du dich gefühlt hast?" So weh die Wahrheit auch tat, Bulma musste sie erfahren, besonders, weil sie ihre Zukunft vermutlich nichtsahnend verändert hatte. Zu wissen, dass seine Schwester etwas tat, was ihre Zukunft maßgeblich verändert hatte, jagte einen Schauer über Kakarotts Hinterseite. „Du erhoffst dir, Saiyajins ändern zu können, doch unsere Kampflust lässt sich nicht bändigen, nicht verändern. Unsere Herzen schlagen förmlich Wellen, wenn es ums Überleben geht. Unser Stolz lässt uns erblinden, uns unkontrolliert handeln."

Ja, das stimmte wohl, weswegen Bulma ihm zustimmend zunickte. „Kakarott?"

„Ja?" Ihm war klar, worauf das Gespräch hinauslief und er wappnete sich bereits. Ausweichen konnte er nicht, wollte er auch nicht.

„Wenn man einen Fehler begeht, einen großen Fehler, dann kann man ihn nicht mehr ändern, oder? Man kann einen Fehler nicht rückgängig machen, richtig?", versuchte sie ohne Unterbrechungen zu sagen, was gar nicht so einfach war, weshalb sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss, um die Trauer etwas kompensieren zu können.

„Ich dachte immer, ein Genie macht keine Fehler?" Aufmunternd legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, ehe er seinen Körper zart gegen ihren stieß. „Die Irrtümer eines Genies sind doch Tore zu neuen Entdeckungen." Einer seiner Finger stupste sanft gegen ihre Nase.

Und endlich! Endlich kam das lang ersehnte Lächeln – wovon Bulma glaubte, es nach Vegetas Botschaft endgültig verloren zu haben – zurück. Es war schön, neben ihm zu stehen und sich zu unterhalten, auch wenn das nachfolgende Thema alles kitten würde.

„Eure Schweife haben sich verbunden, stimmts?", äußerte er sich nach ein paar Minuten mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Schließlich war das hier kein alltägliches Thema, weshalb er den Hauptgrund paraphrasierte.

„Aber... Ich habe doch -" Irritiert schüttelte sie ihren blauen Schopf hin und her. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie ihn kleinlaut, während ihr Gesicht sich zunehmend puterrot verfärbte. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, in der Hoffnung, Shenlong würde ihr beistehen.

„Äh... Na ja." Das kindliche Kichern zeugte davon, wie unangenehm es auch Kakarott war, darüber zu sprechen. „Ähm," druckste er verlegen herum, „deine Aura. Sie... sie hat sich verändert. Sie wirkt intensiver, verbundener. Saiyajins wissen daher schon im Voraus, wenn eine Saiyajin oder ein Saiyajin bereits einen Partner haben." Das Kichern ebbte langsam ab und ein ernster Ausdruck erschien in seinem Gesicht.

Ihre Aura verriet sie? Davon hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört, nicht einmal während den Gesprächen mit Chichi, ebenso wenig von dieser dämlichen Tradition, von der Vegeta sprach. „Das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte nie, dass er... so weit geht und doch war ich so naiv und blind." Verärgert über ihre anhaltende Dummheit, ballte sie ihre Hand zur Faust, bis es weh tat, als ihre Nägel sich tief in ihre Haut gruben. „Als ich diesen Stich gespürt habe, habe ich ihn ignoriert. Ich dachte, das muss so sein", gluckste sie. „Wieso hat er das getan?" Die Frage brannte ihr seit dieser bitterbösen Erkenntnis auf der Seele.

Wie gerne hätte der Saiyajin sich hingesetzt, da er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand, doch er musste stark sein. Stark für Bulma und für Radditz, der – wie ihm aufging – stumm und mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stand.

„Weil Saiyajins sich nur einmal verlieben. Und wenn das geschieht, versucht der Saiyajin, sich mit dem Partner zu vereinen."

„Radditz", keuchte Bulma erschrocken auf. Doch statt auf ihren Bruder zuzugehen, blockierte ihr Mechanismus ihren Gang. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ihrem großen Bruder so fremd, obwohl das Bedürfnis, ihm nahe zu sein, enorm groß und existenziell war. „Ich... Es tut mir Leid, bitte lass mich dir erklären, was -"

„Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, gar nichts. Ich will es nicht hören", winkte er verächtlich ab. „Weißt du, was du getan hast?", spuckte er, nachdem er sich vom Türrahmen abstieß und sich dem Tisch näherte, vor dem er stehen blieb, ehe ihn die Wut auffressen konnte und er sich wie eine Bestie auf seine Schwester stürzen würde.

„Radditz!"

„Schnauze, Kakarott! Deinen lächerlichen Versuch, dich aufzuspielen, kannst du gleich sein lassen." Jeder Muskel machte sich binnen Sekunden bemerkbar. Jede Ader pulsierte wie verrückt, weil sich alles zu wiederholen schien und er Angst hatte, Vegeta könnte Bulma nicht beschützen. „Also, nochmal: Weißt du, was du getan hast?"

„Ja", entkam es ihr klanglos, den Kopf nach unten geneigt. Sie konnte Radditz nicht ansehen, so sehr schämte sie sich gerade. Sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

„Und doch hast du dich darauf eingelassen. Vegeta wird die Tradition fortführen, ist dir das bewusst, Bulma? Anscheinend nicht. Du willst wie eine Erwachsene behandelt werden, doch benimmst du dich wie ein Kleinkind und jetzt wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen, angesichts deines so _erwachsenen_ Auftretens."

„Radditz, Schluss!" Bahnbrechend stellte er sich vor Bulma, schob sie apodiktisch hinter sich, um sie vor Radditz' Wut besser schützen zu können, da sein Bruder offensichtlich seinen Verstand verlor. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du -"

„Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen, oder willst du ihr erklären, was sie angerichtet hat? Bitte, ich lasse dir gerne den Vortritt." Verschmitzt stand er vor den beiden Saiyajins, aber niemand von beiden ergriff das Wort. „Nicht? Dann werde ich mal für Klarheit sorgen." Wo eben noch Zorn regierte, breitete sich ein irres Lachen aus, das bedrohlich nah am Wahnsinn lag.

„Warte, ich liebe Vegeta nicht", bekräftigte sie hinter Kakarott, der sie daran hinderte, an ihm vorbeizugehen. „Ich hege keine Gefühle für diesen Saiyajin."

„Oh doch, sonst hätten sich eure Schweife _niemals_ miteinander vereinen können. Niemals hättest du den Stich bemerken können. Das ist unmöglich!", brüllte Radditz, nach dessen Schrei ein fester Faustschlag auf den Tisch folgte. „Noch sind diese Gefühle nicht ausgeprägt genug, aber das werden sie. Sie werden sich, erst recht nach einer Vereinigung, unaufhaltsam wie ein Parasit ausbreiten." Er konnte seinen Eltern nicht beistehen, er konnte... _Yuna_ nicht beschützen und jetzt verlor er seine einzige Schwester. Erinnerungen, wie er mit ihr auf dem Arm vor Freezers Angriff geflüchtet war, nahmen vor seinem inneren Auge bittere Gestalt an. Er durchlebte die Hölle zum zweiten Mal, wurde durch einen tiefen, bodenlosen Sumpf geschleudert, der ihm den Halt unter den Füßen nehmen wollte, doch bevor er zusammenbrach, zog er sich schnaubend einen Stuhl zurück, auf den er seine Masse sinken ließ.

„Radditz!", schrie Bulma auf und schaffte es, sich an Kakarott vorbeizubringen, um zu ihrem Bruder zu rennen. „Radditz, ist alles in Ordnung?" Rücksichtsvoll griffen ihre Hände nach seinen - die er sich vor die Augen geschlagen hatte - um sie nach unten zu ziehen. Allerdings entriss er seine Hände aus ihrem Griff und sah sie knurrend an.

„Weißt du, dass ich unserem Vater versprechen musste, dich zu schützen? Weißt du das?", schnauzte er, gepaart mit einer letalen, tiefen Stimme. Tiefe Augenringe waren seit jeher sein Markenzeichen geworden, wie die Narbe auf der Wange seines stolzen Vaters. „Und was ist passiert? Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich wollte immer, aufgrund deiner Andersartigkeit, dass du behütet und friedlich aufwächst – wie dämlich ich war, zu glauben, dass ich das kann, obwohl die Angst, dass dir etwas zustößt, mein ständiger Begleiter, mein größter Albtraum, war. Mir hätte von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass das, was eingetroffen ist, unausweichlich war. Nichts lag mir ferner, als dich dieser Katastrophe auszusetzen. Ich wollte dich vor Unheil bewahren, weil ich selbst es nicht geschafft habe... meine _Partnerin_ zu schützen."

Angewurzelt kniete Bulma vor Radditz, den Mund vor Überraschung geöffnet. „Radditz, das wusste ich nicht." Deshalb war er so befangen, so kalt und herzlos geworden, weil man ihm das wegnahm, wonach er sich sehnte und was er... liebte. Auch Radditz hatte eine Partnerin... Wieder schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, doch sie weinte nicht um sich oder ihr Schicksal, sondern um ihren Bruder, der soviel aufgab, um Bulma zu schützen, trotz seines verschwundenen Herzens, das er vor langer Zeit einsperrte.

„Woher auch? Du warst zu klein!" Er wollte kein Mitleid – von niemandem. Ruckartig stand er auf, wodurch der Stuhl krachend zu Boden fiel. Das rote Band, das er seit Ewigkeiten um den linken Oberarm trug, entfernte er, um es achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Gehörte ihr dieses Band?", fragte Bulma vorsichtig, nachdem sie es aufhob. Auf der Innenseite waren zwei Namen und Worte eingestickt... _Yuna und Radditz - An deiner Hand, ein Leben lang..._ Zärtlich strich ihr Daumen über die beiden Namen, ehe sie es Radditz entgegenhielt. „Wann ist das passiert?"

„Das ist nicht mehr wichtig." Er nahm das Band nicht zurück, sondern verschränkte daraufhin beflissen die Arme vor der Brust. Aber in einer Sache irrte sich Radditz gewaltig. Die Geschehnisse waren wichtig, ansonsten hätten sie ihn nicht verfolgt... Ansonsten würde er nicht mehr ihren Körper sehen, der geschunden, verdreckt und blutig vor ihm lag, als er sie – nachdem Bulma und auch Kakarott, der eine Stunde nach seinem Alleingang zurückkam, in Sicherheit brachte – leblos zwischen den Trümmern fand. „Jedenfalls", begann er, als er sich besann, „besagt die Tradition, dass du Vegetas Frau wirst, gewollt oder nicht, ob Gefühle schon vorhanden sind oder verborgen."

Es gab demnach also tatsächlich diese Tradition, von der Vegeta sprach. „Es tut mir im Herzen weh, dich leiden zu sehen, Radditz. Auch, dass ich jetzt eine Mitschuld an deinem Leid trage und -"

„Du trägst keine Schuld! Glaub das nicht, Bulma", mischte sich Kakarott ein. „Radditz, Vegeta hat sie reingelegt!"

„Hat er das?", wollte er schnippisch wissen. „Ich denke nicht, denn wenn sie sich etwas mehr mit unseren Sitten befasst hätte, statt sich ihren dämlichen Bücher zu widmen, wäre ihr dieser Umstand klar gewesen, aber was rede ich überhaupt mit dir? Es ist vermessen, von mir zu glauben, dass du einmal deinem Saiyajin-Charakter entsprichst. Eine Vereinigung ist nicht rückgängig zu machen und Vegeta wird auf sein Recht bestehen, oder muss ich dich auch daran erinnern?" Wütend wandte er seinen Körper, um Bulma anzusehen. „Ich habe versagt, Bulma. Ja, ich habe an dir versagt und verliere dich jetzt."

„Du predigst Wasser und säufst Wein. Traditionen können geändert werden, wenn es nötig ist. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, besitze ich noch genügend Rückgrat." Bissig standen sich die Brüder mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber. Der jüngere Saiyajin dachte stets, dass Blut dicker als Wasser wäre, doch Radditz' Haltung sprach gerade eine andere, traurige Sprache.

„Oh, wirklich, Kakarott? Dann frage ich mich, worauf du wartest? Geh doch zu ihm und unterbreite ihm deinen äußerst _einfallsreichen_ Vorschlag. Er wird ihn sicherlich mit Begeisterung in die Tat umsetzen, weil er auf jemanden wie dich gewartet hat."

„Du redest dich raus. Wenn sie eine Schuld trägt, dann wir genauso, weil wir ihr nicht früher davon erzählt haben."

Bulma schob sich zwischen die Streithähne. Ihretwegen lagen sie im Clinch, weil sie sich nicht zügeln konnte und sich auf Vegeta, vergessen in ihrer Lust und Begierde, eingelassen hatte. „Radditz, bitte verzeih mir! Ich habe das doch nicht heraufbeschwören wollen." Sorgsam wollte sie nach seinem Arm greifen, ihn zwingen, sie endlich anzusehen, trotz des Ekels, der ihn offenbar belegte, sobald er sie auch nur ansehen würde. „Lass uns auf einen neuen Planeten gehen, ich bitte dich."

„Was?", fauchte er ungehalten, sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle haltend. „Ich werde nicht wie ein Feigling verschwinden und du auch nicht."

„Die Idee ist doch gar nicht schlecht. Und ausnahmsweise geht es nicht um dich, Radditz. Nicht um dich und deinen Dickschädel." Ja, es wäre vermutlich das beste, wenn sie auf einen anderen Planeten flüchteten, und von vorne begannen – wieder als das Team, das sie vor Bulmas _Umzug_ waren. „Wir schnappen uns eine der Kapseln. Du hast den Zugangscode zu den Kapseln, Radditz."

„Nein, ausgeschlossen!"

„Verflucht, wieso nicht?", erhob auch Kakarott seine Stimme. Wie konnte man nur so unendlich stur sein? Wie? „Bitte springe einmal über deinen Stolz, der uns gerade im Weg steht. Ich bitte dich inständig, Radditz."

„Ein netter Plan." Hinter den drei Geschwistern applaudierte jemand, doch die Stimme versetzte sie alle drei in Angst. Es war ein Teufelskreis, wenn Auren gelöscht wurden und man somit keine Handhabe, einfach keine Hintertür mehr offen hatte.

 _„Vegeta!"_ Scheiße. Wie lange stand Vegeta schon im Verborgenen? Instinktiv stellte Kakarott sich vor seine Schwester, wie damals, als er Chichi zu Bulma ins Schloss schmuggelte, weil er Bulma eine Freude machen wollte, weil er seiner Schwester helfen wollte, insbesondere, weil er sie nicht mehr länger unter Vegetas elender Tyrannei tatenlos leiden lassen wollte. Bulmas Hand legte sich vertraut auf seinen Oberarm, ihren Kopf presste sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen gegen seinen Rücken, während ihr Körper zu zittern anfing.

Der angesprochene Saiyajin trat aus dem Dunkeln heraus. Dicht hinter ihm standen Turles und Nappa, in dessen Gesichtern sich ein kryptischer Ausdruck verbreitete und niemand der anderen drei Saiyajins diesen deuten konnte.

„Kakarott", soufflierte Bulma hinter ihm, während ihre Hand sich immer fester in seinen Arm bohrte. „Ich habe Angst!"

„Das solltest du auch", brüllte Vegeta mit nach oben gestreckter Faust. „Du bist nicht zum Palast geflogen, Onna!" Nachdem er zum Palast geflogen war, hatte er bereits, dank seines Scouters, gewusst, wo sie sich befand. Es war ihm so klar gewesen, aber das würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass sie sich ihm willentlich widersetzte. Erleichtert war er allerdings, dass Turles und Nappa zurückgekehrt waren – mit guten Neuigkeiten. Alles schien wieder Hand und Fuß zu haben, die Normalität kehrte ein, auch, weil die Namekianer eingebrochen waren und die Edelsteine monatlich an ihn ausliefern würden. „Und jetzt, geh zur Seite, Kakarott!"

Hilfesuchend sah Kakarott zu seinem Bruder, der alarmiert neben ihm stand, jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich gegen Vegeta zu stellen. Nein, das würde er niemals, trotz seiner Liebe – soweit man das Liebe nennen konnte – zu Kakarott und Bulma. Nein, Radditz' Ehrgefühl und sein Stolz waren zu gigantisch. Er würde auch nicht mit ihnen fliehen...

„Vegeta, bitte lass sie hier. Siehst du nicht, dass sie das nicht möchte?" Nein, vermutlich sah der König der Saiyajins das nicht. Trotzdem, freiwillig ging Kakarott auch nicht zur Seite.

„Du willst mit mir streiten, ja?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", wehrte sich Kakarott. Er verspürte vermutlich zum ersten Mal richtige Angst – Angst vor Vegeta. In den Augen des Königs spiegelte sich blanke Wut und wilde Entschlossenheit wider. Dinge, die Vegeta gefährlich machten; lebensgefährlich. „Lediglich argumentieren."

„Nur zu, ich bin nämlich stinksauer und gerade in Stimmung. Ich mag Helden, vor allem solche wie dich, die bisher keine Gegner fanden."

„Was hast du davon, Bulma bei dir zu haben, obwohl sie dir nicht das zurückgibt, was du ihr geben willst? Erzwingen kannst du nichts." Altruismus war für Vegeta wahrscheinlich ein Fremdwort. Ja, es ging ihm Kilometerweit am Arsch vorbei, wie Bulma sich fühlte.

„Unsere Schweife haben sich verbunden, demnach gibt es nichts zu forcieren. Sie gehört an meine Seite, du jämmerlicher Wicht, alleine schon wegen der Tradition und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten oder willst du dich wieder über mich stellen? Nimm dich in Acht, Kakarott. Dieses Mal wird sich niemand dazwischen stellen, der mich hindert, dich gnadenlos umzubringen." Sein Fuß stampfte erbost in den Boden, woraufhin sein Fuß im Boden versank und ein großes Loch entstand, das die Dielenbretter nach oben schießen ließ. „Dir, Onna, empfehle ich, hierher zu kommen, wenn du noch etwas retten willst. Ansonsten werde ich diese Baracke dem Erdboden gleichmachen."

„Radditz, tu doch was. Wehr dich endlich! So langsam reicht es!", donnerte die Stimme des jungen Kakarotts. Abgesehen davon, welche Kraft Vegeta umgab, wehte der Luftzug, der von ihm ausging, ihnen erbarmungslos ins Gesicht, ebenso, wie er Radditz, Kakarott und Bulma immer weiter in die Enge trieb. Ein Sturm der Entrüstung breitete sich aus, der Staub aufwirbelte und sich auf der Haut der Anwesenden festsetzen wollte. Anhand dieses Umfangs, wurden Radditz und Kakarott gezwungen, ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht zu heben, um zu verhindern, dass der Staub in ihren Augen landete. Das Klirren der Gläser in den Schränken, das Vibrieren des Tisches und das Klacken der Stühle, wären die Zeugen und späteren Opfer von Vegetas Zerstörungswut.

„Du glaubst nicht, wie lange es mir schon reicht", knurrte er sublim, und vollführte eine durchschneidende Fingerbewegung entlang seines Halses, die Kakarott symbolisieren sollte, dass er ernst machte, ehe er sich an seinen Hintermann wandte. „Los, Turles!", befahl Vegeta herrisch und trat nach vorne. Das Knarren der übrig geblieben Dielen, als Vegetas Stiefel darüber schleiften, war das einzige, was man noch vernahm. Ein unheimliches Geräusch, das einer Waffe ähnelte, die man nach lud. Auch das war ein unheimliches Geräusch, das den Feind in Angst und Schrecken versetzen sollte.

„Turles, komm nicht näher!", warnte Kakarott den Saiyajin, der sich unaufhaltsam und schonungslos näherte. Auch seine ausgestreckte Handinnenfläche beeindruckte sein Ebenbild keine Sekunde. Nein, stattdessen grinste Turles ihm perfide entgegen. „Turles!"

„Ha ha, ist das dein letzter Trumpf, Kakarott? Deine Mühen sind umsonst. Du solltest wissen, dass Aufgeben nicht zu unserem Repertoire gehört. Mach schon, Turles", delegierte Vegeta den Krieger, während er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen Kakarotts Gesichtszüge studierte, die nicht klar zu definieren waren, ihn aber ungemein unterhielten. Offensichtlich so lange, bis der Taugenichts einen bösen und abschätzigen Blick erstellen konnte. Wären Vegeta und er nicht seit Kindesbeinen verfeindet, wobei diese Fehde nur von Vegeta ausging, würde er über Kakarotts kläglichen Versuch, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu zaubern, lachen.

„Aus dem Weg, Weichei!" Turles' Pranke packte nach Kakarotts T-Shirt, jedoch rechnete er nicht im Geringsten mit Gegenwehr, die kurz darauf folgte und seine Hand sich um Turles' Handgelenk schlang.

„Bulma, lauf! Schnell! Beeil dich", presste er zähneknirschend hervor, da sein Kraftverbrauch enorm in die Höhe stieg und ihm bereits Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Grundgütiger, was war Turles stark geworden. Diese immense Kraft, die zwar nicht an Vegetas Kraft heranreichte, allerdings aber zu reichen schien, um Kakarott in die Knie zu zwingen, doch so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben. Ja, Vegeta hatte recht... Aufgeben gehörte nicht zu den Charaktereigenschaften eines Saiyajins.

Unter Vorbehalt, dass sie ihre Brüder nicht alleine lassen wollte, stürmte Radditz nach endlos langer Starre auf sie zu und stieß sie von Kakarott weg, um sie zur Flucht zu bewegen. Nur dadurch konnte sie sich loseisen und davonlaufen.

„Hol sie zurück, Turles! Steh nicht blöd herum, bring sie zurück!", schrie der König aus vollen Leibeskräften, nachdem er seine Stimme fand und Turles steif Kakarott in die Luft hielt, bevor er ihn auf den Boden krachen ließ und Bulma hinterher sprintete. Vegeta selbst konnte ihr nicht nachlaufen, aus Angst, ihr in seiner Wut doch etwas anzutun. Nein, die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, weswegen er sich um Kakarott und Nappa um Radditz kümmern würde.

Bulma rannte, so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten. Wenn sie doch nur schneller fliegen könnte, dann sähe es mit der Chancenverwertung schon wieder ganz anders und gerechter aus, doch was brachte es ihr, sich über ungelegte Eier Gedanken zu machen? Sie konnte nicht schnell fliegen. Ihr Hecheln wurde immer lauter, ihre Speiseröhre immer trockener und ihre Beine immer müder, doch sie hielt sich am Riemen, ignorierte die Schmerzen, die ihr Körper ihr signalisierten und rannte einfach weiter – einfach weg von allem. Der nahelegende Wald war ein willkommener Zufluchtsort. Dort gab es viele, gute Verstecke, in die sie sich zurückziehen und auf Radditz und Kakarott warten konnte. Selbst mit Scouter würden sie erst einmal suchen müssen.

Japsend verschwand sie im Wald, stieg über herumliegende Baumstämme, drückte das dichte Geäst zur Seite. Sie verschwand immer mehr im Dickicht, wo sie immer wieder zurück sah, zurück in ihr altes Leben, das vor Wochen noch so normal – und ihrer damaligen Meinung langweilig – war. Aber jetzt wollte sie es wieder haben.

„Uff!" Ihr Körper prallte, als sie gerade zurückblickte, gegen einen harten Widerstand, der sie zu Boden schleuderte.

„Hier endet unser kleines Versteckspiel", entgegnete die aus dem Nichts kommende Stimme jovial. Schlagartig packte er ihren zierlich Körper, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Wegzulaufen war ein böser Fehler."

„Bitte lass mich los", flehte sie den Saiyajin an, der Kakarott wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, doch sie sich erkennbar in ihrem Wesen unterschieden. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber es funktionierte nicht. Wie konnte sie auch glauben, dass ihre Flucht von Erfolg gekrönt wäre? „Bitte, ich will nicht in den Palast", keuchte sie tonlos, denn er raubte ihr mit seinem Griff fast die Luft zum Atmen.

„Ja", raunte Turles, ohne auf ihr Flehen einzugehen, „du bist eindeutig mit Vegeta verbunden." Geschickt drehte er ihre Arme auf ihren Rücken, wonach er ihr Energiefesseln um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke legte.

Nein, egal wie aussichtslos alles war, aber nichts zu versuchen, wäre eine zu große Niederlage. Mit ihren Füßen trampelte sie auf und ab und hoffte, sie würde diesem Turles auf die Füße treten, was ihr nach mehrmaligen Versuchen auch gelang, ihr aber zusätzliche Energien raubte, die sie sofort einbüßen musste, indem ihr Kopf kraftlos gegen ihre Brust sank.

Kurz heulte er hinter der blauhaarigen Saiyajin auf und sogleich wurde auch der Griff um sie fester. Turles krallte sich um ihre Taille, packte sie grob und legte sie in seine Arme. „Je mehr du dich wehrst, umso schneller sinkt deine Energie", informierte er sie hämisch und verschwand gleichzeitig in der Luft, um sie zurück in den Palast zu bringen.


	15. Die Würfel sind gefallen

_„Liebe muss weh tun", sagte der Hase und umarmte den Igel..._

* * *

 **\- Kapitel fünfzehn -**

 **Die Würfel sind gefallen**

Als würden die bekannten Sonnenstrahlen Bulma aufs Neue aus dem Schlaf kitzeln wollen, öffneten sich ihre Augen - doch statt den Sonnenstrahlen, die einst freudestrahlend ihre Augen zum langsamen Öffnen anspornten, zuzulächeln, blickte sie in schummerigere Dunkelheit, weswegen sich ihre Augen instinktiv schlossen. Ihr Nacken schmerzte höllisch, als sie den Kopf hob, der Sekunden später zurück auf den Widerstand stieß, auf den ihr Kopf zuvor gebettet war. Ebenso ein eisiger Wind, der ihr hart ins Gesicht donnerte, brachte die Realität ein Stück weit näher. Kalte Angst befiel sie nur Momente später. Sie hatte so großen Mist gebaut! Das wusste sie. Überhaupt war sie verwundert, noch am Leben zu sein. Ihr Herz schlug so ungeheuerlich laut, dass sie glaubte, jeder müsste es hören können.

Das Gefühl - als entließe der bevorstehende Tod sie nur äußerst antipathisch aus seinen _kontemplativen_ und _charmanten_ Fängen, die sich schon tief in ihren Körper verbissen hatten und nun mit aller Macht aus ihrem Fleisch gezerrt wurden - befiel sie ungesäumt. Ihre Schmerzgrenze erreichte gerade ihr Optimum, wie sie verschleiert wahrnahm. Zusätzlich vernahm Bulma Geräusche am äußersten Rande des Bewusstseins, aber nur undeutlich, denn der Schmerz paralysierte fast all ihre Sinne. Gott, war das schrecklich! Gerne wäre sie wieder zurück in den vorherigen Zustand gefallen. Zurück in die numinose Ruhe, zurück in die elysäische Endlosigkeit und die reizvolle, wohlige Wärme, ohne Schmerzen überall zu spüren. Süßliches Nichts zu fühlen, war so angenehm wie nichts anderes, dachte sie lethargisch.

Nach und nach gewann sie an Fokus, öffnete, getrieben von der aufflackernden Neugier, ihre Augen und es war Bulma egal, wie sehr die Müdigkeit sich gerade quälend aus ihren Gliedern verabschiedete und sie ebenso rücksichtslos in die Wirklichkeit katapultiert wurde. Woher dieser neue Energieschub kam, wusste sie nicht, oder war es einzig und alleine ihr Überlebenswille, der sich gegen den Tod und für ihr Leben entschied, trotz der Tatsache, Vegeta heiraten zu müssen?

Sollte das ein Zeichen sein? Quatsch!

Zögerlich begann ihr Hirn, ihre Sphäre wahrzunehmen, woraufhin sie die nassen Haare auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Zunge, die wie festgeklebt an ihrem Gaumen hing, spüren konnte. Langsam neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und vergessen waren ihre Empfindungen.

Sie befand sich in der selbigen Position, wie mit Vegeta zuvor, als er sie in die Luft hob, bevor er sie absichtlich fallen ließ. Um ihre Handgelenke funkelten goldene Fesseln, die mit jeder weiteren Bewegung gegenwärtiger wurden, sich immer weiter an ihrer Energie verzehren wollten. Diesen Kraftverbrauch hatte sie eben schon fühlen können, aber der Wille, sich hieraus zu befreien, war größer. Bulmas Körper wand sich autonom, sie wagte eigenständig den Versuch, sich zu drehen, versuchte vergeblich, die Fesseln zu entzweien, was ihr partout nicht gelingen wollte – im Hinblick auf die fehlende Kraft.

Die Haare, die noch auf ihrer Stirn klebten, flogen zur Seite, als der Fahrtwind ihr erbarmungsloser, hinsichtlich ihrer Bewegungen, ins Gesicht peitsche und sie aus diesem Grund ihre Augen abermals schloss.

„Halt endlich still!", brach es aus Turles, der mit dieser plötzlich auftretenden Gegenwehr nicht rechnete und sich erst sammeln musste, ehe sein Griff sich um ihren Körper verfestigen konnte. Der Kampfgeist, so dachte Turles, wurde gerade in ihr entfesselt. Sie wollte demnach leben, was – für Vegeta – ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Nein!" Ihre Waffen, in Form ihrer Hände und Füße, waren zwar gefesselt, ihr Mund hingegen nicht. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach links, öffnete entschlossen den Mund, und biss Turles in seinen Unterarm, der daraufhin schallend aufschrie, Bulma jedoch nicht fallen ließ.

„Du Miststück", entfuhr es ihm jaulend. Inmitten seines Fluges stoppte er sich, um das blauhaarige Weib von sich fernzuhalten, indem seine Hand sich im Saum des Brustpanzers verfing. „Hör auf, mich zu beißen, sonst werde ich dir deinen bissigen Mund endgültig schließen müssen und das willst du doch nicht, richtig?" Knurrend sah er sich die Bisswunde an. Tiefe Abdrücke waren zu erkennen, was ihn noch lauter knurren ließ, er sich wiederum aber zwang, Ruhe zu bewahren.

Schließlich hielt er die zukünftige Königin knapp hundert Meter über dem Boden und er wusste, sollte ihr eines ihrer Extremitäten fehlen, würde Vegeta ihn lynchen, ihn ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung in Stücke reißen.

Währenddessen versuchte Bulma, mit ihren gefesselten Knöcheln, an Schwung zu gewinnen, um ihn treten zu können, obwohl das vermutlich ebenso ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein wäre, wie ihre Bissattacke, aber diese tiefe Verzweiflung, die sich vermehrt in ihr ausbreitete, trieb sie zu diesen stupiden Taten. Außerdem... Steter Tropfen höhlte auch den Stein, richtig? „Lass mich doch einfach los", entgegnete sie jedweder Vernunft. Auch ihre gefesselten Hände schlugen verzweifelt gegen seinen Arm, der ihr Leben noch sicherte.

„Du kannst so fest zuschlagen, wie deine Kräfte es dir erlauben. Ich halte dich!", drohte er, mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und einer Prise Entschlossenheit, sein _Versprechen_ zu halten.

Provokation, ein neuer, treuer Begleiter, in Bulmas Leben. „Eben wolltest du mir noch den Mund schließen, du Feigling." Das waren gewagte Worte, wie ihr kleines Stimmchen, das weiterleben wollte, erzürnt feststellte und Bulma nahelegen wollte, dass der Zweck nur die Mittel heiligte, wenn es um ihr Überleben ging.

„Es gibt noch andere Methoden, die dein unverschämtes Maul stopfen. Schließlich erfordern außergewöhnliche Umstände, die, hinsichtlich auf dich, zutreffend sind, außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen!"

„Ach ja?" So widerlich sie es auch fand, sammelte sie den hochgezogenen Speichel in ihrer Mundhöhle. Sie kopierte das zuvor erschienene Grinsen auf Turles' Lippen, dessen Mimik, in Anbetracht des bevorstehenden Prozesses, entgeisterte Züge annahm und seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe huschten, doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, spuckte Bulma ihm den gesamten Inhalt ins Gesicht.

Angewidert wischte seine freie Hand den Speichel rasch aus seinem Gesicht. „Du kleines Biest. Wärst du nicht Vegetas Weib, würde ich dich für deine Dreistigkeit erschlagen!" Blindwütig warf er sie über seine Schulter, ignorierte ihre sinnlosen Schläge auf seinen Rücken und flog mit einem Affenzahn weiter.

In der Ferne erkannte er das Haus, sowie ein immer wiederkehrendes, helles Aufleuchten, das durch die Fenster drang, welches die umliegenden Felder, wie auch die Wiesen in ein schimmerndes, goldenes Licht tauchten, weswegen Turles davon ausging, dass der Kampf bereits im vollen Gange war und er die letzten Reserven seiner Schnelligkeit herausforderte. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und die folgenden Schläge wurden schwächer. Erst nach der Landung warf er sie auf den Boden und rannte zurück ins Haus. Dichte Staubwolken - die sich Besorgniserregend über das Haus und die nahelegende Umgebung, wie das morgendliche Tau auf den Grashalmen, legten - zwängten sich durch die viel zu engen Türen.

Bulmas Gelenke taten unheimlich weh, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, ihren Oberkörper mühevoll aufzurichten, den sie anschließend zur Seite neigte, um sich wie eine Schlange fortzubewegen. Die wenigen Meter bis zur Hausfassade kamen ihr wie ein unendlicher Fußmarsch vor. Nur das Schleifen über den dreckigen Boden versicherten ihr, sich auch tatsächlich zu bewegen, bis sie sich stoppte, als eines der Fenster zerbarst und eine leichte Erschütterung den Boden überfiel.

Im dichten Staubnebel erhob sich eine Silhouette, während über ihr eine weitere Schattengestalt aus dem Fenster sprang und sicher auf dem Boden landete.

„Was ist los? Machst du schon schlapp?" Jaahhh, Vegeta hatte ihn erfolgreich aus dem Haus befördern können, um diesem Abschaum die Vielfalt seiner Kräfte besser veranschaulichen zu können. Sein Feind kämpfte sich recht schlecht auf die Beine, doch Vegeta wollte – konnte! – ihm keine Chance geben. „Hier, friss das, Kakarott!"

Nahezu unauffällig schüttelte Vegeta seinen Kopf. Seine eminenten Sinne teilten ihm den Standort seines Feindes mit, aber auch eine andere Aura verschaffte sich Aufmerksamkeit, was ihn zum Umkehren anregte. Dynamisch sank sein Arm nach unten, die Kugel erlosch in seiner Handinnenfläche, ebenso sein maliziöser Gesichtsausdruck, der ungewollt weichere Züge annahm. _„Onna?"_ , flüsterte er in die Stille. Was tat sie hier? Hatte er Turles, bevor sie zu Radditz' Haus geflogen waren, nicht den ausdrücklichen Befehl erteilt, sie zum Palast zu bringen, sie in seinem Zimmer einzusperren und erst danach zurückzukommen, um eventuell Rückendeckung zu geben?

Vegeta erahnte ihre Position! Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott. Sie würde sterben! Dabei hatte sie so vieles noch vor. Sie wollte irgendwann einmal andere Planeten bereisen, sie wollte einen Mann heiraten, der anders als Vegeta war... Sie wollte... Ach, plötzlich fielen ihre so viele Dinge ein, die sie noch machen wollte. Sämtliche Buchtitel schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum, die sie gerne gelesen hätte und womöglich nie mehr die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Das schlimme war, dass sich zunehmend der Rauch verzog, doch das war marginal, in Anbetracht ihrer jetzigen Stellung, in der sie sich gerade befand.

Die dumpfen, malignen Schritte, welche sich ihr näherten, versetzten sie in Angst und Vegetas Konturen wurden immer deutlicher hervorgehoben. Die schwarzen Haare, die in sämtliche Richtungen ragten, wurden erkennbar, ebenso sein Brustpanzer... Nach und nach manifestierte sich seine Masse zu einem vollen Körper und bevor er sie erreichte, sah sie sein Gesicht. Doch die Energie, die aus ihrem Körper floss, beeinträchtigten immer mehr die klare Sicht.

Kurz bröckelte seine kalte Fassade. Einzelne Steine fielen unbehelligt aus der surrealen Mauer, die er sich, während seiner gesamten Entwicklung, mit viel Schweiß, Blut und Ehrgeiz erschuf, wo sie auf dem imaginären Boden aufschlugen. „Onna, ist alles -" Er setzte zum Lauf an, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, bis sich eine zweite Gestalt immer weiter zu einer festen Materie formte und Bulma mit ansehen konnte, wie Kakarott ihn erreichte, an seinen Schultern zu sich herumdrehte und einen gezielten Faustschlag in Vegetas Gesicht platzierte. Der Körper des Königs prallte mit voller Härte gegen die Hauswand, wodurch, trotz der Stabilität der saiyajinischen Materialien, massive Rissen darin entstanden.

„Bulma!", rief Kakarott aufgewühlt, nicht glücklich über ihre Anwesenheit, und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sein verletzter Arm fiel schlaff zur Seite, den er stöhnend stützte. „Warte, ich helfe dir."

So, wie er Vegeta schlug, erntete Kakarott die zu spät erkannte Retoure seines Königs, der ihn ebenfalls ins Gesicht schlug und eine weitere Distanz zwischen die Geschwister brachte.

„Weg von ihr! Dein Handeln offenbart die Abgründigkeit deines nicht vorhandenen Verstandes, was dich immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen bringen wird – ungeachtet dessen, ob du dich darin mit mir befindest, oder nicht", hechelte er, nachdem er sich vor Bulma aufbaute. Um sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, feuerte er einen Gallic-Strahl ab, der unheilvoll neben Kakarott einschlug und diesen weitere Meter nach hinten warf. Diese Pause nutzte Vegeta, um sich zu Bulma umzudrehen und vor ihr in die Hocke zu gehen.

Die Energiestrahlen um ihre Gelenke leuchteten nur noch schwach, woraus man schließen konnte, dass ihre Energie bald aufgebraucht wäre und er wusste, er würde seine nächste Handlung zutiefst bereuen, doch nichts zu tun, würde ihn bis an sein Lebensende quälen. Jedem war klar, wie abgrundtief kaltherzig, despotisch und repressiv der König der Saiyajins war, doch sie leiden zu sehen, würde er – wie Kakarotts Demütigungen vor sieben Jahren – nicht ertragen können, obwohl er die Ursache ihres Leidens war – nur er alleine konnte für all das, für all ihre schlechten Erfahrungen in letzter Zeit, verantwortlich gemacht werden und vermutlich verlor er sie.

Nein, falsch... Wie konnte er etwas verlieren, was er nie besessen hatte?

„Onna?", munkelte seine brüchige Stimme. Dunkle Ringe ruhten unter seinen Augen. Seine Haut war fahl und sein Panzer von Dreck und Blut übersät. Tiefe Falten zierten seine Mundpartien, während Wut seine sonst so harten und markanten Züge verzerrten. Wo er sonst unter den Blinden der einäugige König war, nahm er die Stellung eines Blinden ein, wenn er sich mit dem Weib vor sich verglich. Während er den allerschlechtesten Part darstellte, war sie es, die – wie er schon feststellte, als Amaya ihm ihre Andersartigkeit erklärte – Licht in sein tristes Leben einhauchte, doch reichte dieses Licht aus, um ihn besser zu machen? Wirklich besser?

Reichte es, sie in den Vordergrund zu rücken, um ihn im Hintergrund _erstrahlen_ zu lassen?

Nein...

Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er sogar ihr restliches Licht gänzlich löschen, doch sollte er auf sein Recht verzichten? Überhaupt nicht, diese Frage stellte sich nicht. Allerdings konnte er sich von ihr fernhalten und ihr das Leben erleichtern, wenn er sich dezent im Hintergrund aufhielt. Auch ihre Abneigung begann er zu verstehen. Vegeta selbst würde sich selbst nicht haben wollen.

„Vegeta!" Ihn anzugreifen war zu gefährlich, da Kakarott, im Falle eines Angriffs, Bulma ebenso verletzen konnte.

Der Angesprochene wandte den Kopf über seine Schulter, herüber zu Kakarott, der wieder auf den Beinen stand und unschlüssig darauf wartete, bis sein Gegenüber interagierte.

„Ich weiß, du hast kein Herz, worauf du sowieso keinen Wert legst und mir ist klar, dass du auf deinen Anspruch nicht verzichten wirst, aber... tu ihr nichts an." Händeringend suchte er nach weiteren Worten. Worten, die Vegeta zum Überlegen anstachelten, die ihn ablenkten, doch als der König sich schnaubend abwandte, befiel Kakarott die Angst. „Nein, nicht! Sie ist doch viel zu schwach, um sich zu wehren!" Vor Schock weiteten sich seine Augen, als er darüber nachdachte, ob seine Worte Vegeta nicht noch zusätzlich provozierten.

Vegetas Hände verbanden sich mit den Energiefesseln, welche sofort aufloderten und an Vegetas Nervenkostüm nagten. Er erinnerte sich zurück an Amayas Erzählungen, wie sie ihm von Bardock berichtete, der seinem Weib zur Hilfe eilte, sie retten wollte... Ihr Leben schützte, offenbar wegen selbiger Gefühle, die Vegeta für dieses impertinente Wesen vor sich entwickelte und so abstoßend der Gedanke auch war, mehr – als gesund wäre – für sie zu entwickeln, war der Wunsch, sie zu retten, präsent. Feine, goldene Blitze krochen seinen Arm hinauf, immer höher, bis er schließlich keuchend und angeschlagen die Fessel an ihren Gelenken und Füßen, unter folgenreichen Aufschreien, brechen konnte. Das Übel ihrer Knechtschaft löste sich auf, woraufhin unzählige Funken zu Boden rieselten, sowie Vegeta, der apathisch nach Luft schnappte und seine Hände seinen zitternden Körper vor dem Fall zu Boden bewahrten.

Aber bei all den Kriegsgöttern, wieso musste sie so schön sein? Natürlich scannte Vegeta sofort ihrem Körper ab. Selbstverständlich war er an die bewusstlose Saiyajin herangetreten, um sie anzusehen zu können... um ihr... zu _helfen_ , auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, sie schreiend vor sich zu haben, da er sich an ihr aufkeimendes Temperament zu gewöhnen schien. Ja, es fehlte ihm sogar ein wenig, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Trotzdem... konnte er sich nicht irgendein Weib zu Eigen machen? Nein, das beste Weib, denn er war der König und ihm stand das Beste vom Besten zu – und das war, seiner Meinung nach, dieses nervige Weib.

Diese Zerrüttung, diese kognitive Dissonanz, war nervenaufreibend, absolut. Wahrlich zum Verrückt werden. Immer wieder wurde sein Hirn mit anderen Dingen geflutet, die es ihm zusätzlich erschwerten, nicht ins Wanken, bezüglich seiner Selbstsicherheit und seiner so hoch geschätzten Entschlossenheit, zu geraten.

Innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass sie solch einen Einfluss hatte. Dass ihr Befinden ihn nicht kalt lassen konnte. Und Kakarott? Er war zäh wie eine Schuhsohle, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer, das gestand Vegeta ihm heimlich ein. Aber etwas anderes ergriff Besitz von seinen Gedanken, die ihm unweigerlich klar wurden.

Nicht nur, dass sie ihn beeinflusste, so hatte er gerade vor Kakarott Schwäche gezeigt, indem er Bulma von den Fesseln befreite, was – so verlangte sein Stolz – rückgängig gemacht werden musste. Er konnte sich einfach nicht ändern. Es ging nicht und er fand auch keine Erklärung dafür, wie er innerhalb weniger Wochen seine ganze Contenance verlor. Dieser winzige Moment der Schwäche konnte all sein System, all sein Regime, in Gefahr bringen und das galt es zu verhindern.

Sein beschissener Stolz, den er auf Biegen und Brechen nicht abwerfen konnte, der ihm sekündlich Steine in den Weg legte, um seine dunkle Seele zu ernähren, sowie parallel den Wachstum selbiger zu sichern und... seinen Vorsatz dirigierte.

Vegetas rasante Umdrehung hatte die Folge, dass seine Attacke _daneben_ ging – unabsichtlich! _Unmöglich!_ Vegeta konnte nicht glauben, dass er nicht traf! Seine zitternde Hand sank an seine Seite zurück. Mit bebenden Lippen sah er zu Kakarott, der sicher auf den Beinen stand, aber kampfunfähig dem Treiben zusehen musste. Die unsichtbare Barriere flackerte auf und lächelnd drehte sich der kleinere der beiden stehenden Saiyajins erneut zu Bulma und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zum Haus, in dem man wohl auch Radditz endlich in die Knie zwang.

Fuck! Aber es war besser, für das, was man war, gehasst, als für das, was man nicht war, geliebt zu werden, oder? Wobei hiervon auszugehen war, dass Bulma die Gefühle mit Bravour unterdrücken und sich von Anfang an alles schlecht reden konnte. Doch er war nicht wirklich dazu fähig zu lieben, obwohl er dieses Weib... _mochte_. Er hasste schlichtweg all jenes, was mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte und Kakarott konnte, nach seiner zähen Art, ein unendliches, gefühlvolles Weichei sein, auch, wenn er wohl der Einzige war, der Vegeta an seine Grenzen brachte.

Um diesem sinnlosen Kampf ein Ende zu bereiten, marschierte er zu Kakarott, der bewegungslos stehen geblieben war.

„Lass es uns zu Ende bringe, Kakarott. Du wirst jetzt endlich bezahlen", platzte es grollend aus ihm heraus, bevor er nach den Handgelenken des Kriegers griff, ihn nach unten zog und mit einem gezielten Tritt, der es wahrlich in sich hatte, nach hinten trat. Siegessicher sah Vegeta ihm nach, wie er durch mehrere Bäume krachte und nicht so schnell wieder aufstand.

Zur Sicherheit hatte er eine Minute gewartet.

Sein Puls beschleunigte sich zügig. Er hob den Kopf und vergaß für einen Moment seine Qualen. Nur für einen Moment. Richtig, denn hinter ihm lag Bulma, _seine Furie_. Den kurzen Moment des Triumphs ebbte anstandslos ab, was er zum Anlass nahm, sich ihr zuzuwenden. Launig trat er an die bewusstlose Bulma heran, um sich zu ihr hinabzubeugen und die lästigen Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. Ihr Körper lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden, ihre Kleidung war verdreckt und die Fesseln hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, indem sie sich wie ein Tier in ihre Haut gefressen hatten. Selbst der kalte Angstschweiß schien Spuren auf ihr hinterlassen zu haben, wie er feststellte, nachdem zwei Finger, als er den Handschuh auszog, vorsichtig über ihre aufgeschürfte Wange strich. Enerviert löste er seinen königlichen Umhang aus den Ösen, um ihn über ihren Körper zu legen, ehe seine Arme unter ihren Rücken fuhren und er sie auf die Arme hob. Er pfiff vor dem Abflug durch seine Zähne und wartete angespannt, bis Turles und Nappa mit Radditz im Türrahmen, wo keine Tür mehr angebracht war, erschienen waren.

„Lasst ihn hier."

„Majestät, seid Ihr sicher?", fragte Turles verwundert und mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, verdammt nochmal! Ich bin mir sicher, Turles", spie er ihm entgegen und blickte gen Himmel empor. Die Umwelteinflüsse passten sich seiner Stimmung an, als sich dichte Wolken am Himmel bildeten, die drohten, ein Unwetter über seinen Planeten zu schicken. „Wir fliegen zurück!"

Kurz öffneten sich benebelt ihre Augen, was Vegeta verdutzt zum Stillstand brachte, um anschließend ihr Gesicht zu mustern. Er hob seinen Arm, sodass sie es leichter hatte, zu ihm nach oben zu sehen.

„Vegeta?", ächzte sie, kaum hörbar.

Verblüfft, und eher unbewusst, zog sich sein Mundwinkel frugal nach oben, ehe er zurücksank, als ihre Lider nach unten flatterten und der Mantel der Ohnmacht sie umhüllte. „Onna", flüsterte Vegeta, „wären wir beide nicht so stur und stolz, würden wir eher lernen, uns zu schätzen." Doch er wusste, sie hörte seine Worte, was beabsichtigt war, bereits nicht mehr.

 **XxX**

Er wollte, nachdem sie sein Zimmer erreichten und sie – noch immer den Umhang um ihren Körper geschlungen – in sein Bett legte, nicht warten, bis sie sich erholte. Sie hatte jetzt wach zu werden. Aus diesem Grund schenkte er ihrem Körper eine geringe Menge seiner Energie, die er spätestens in einer Stunde wieder aufgebaut hätte. Danach lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, stützte einen seiner Füße daran ab und wartete, bis sie aufwachte.

Verschlafen blinzelte Bulma, als eine unbekannte Macht sie zwang, aufzuwachen. Müde wanderte ihre Hand über ein weiches Laken, auf der Suche nach ihrer Bettdecke. Wo war ihre Bettdecke?

„Na, wach?", hörte sie eine Stimme, welche sie in den letzten Tagen definitiv zu oft gehört hatte. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sofort saß sie aufrecht. Anscheinend in seinem Bett, das auch - auf eine hinterhältige Art - zu ihrem Bett wurde. Sie hob den Blick. Hastig griff sie nach dem schwarzen Umhang, dessen Innenseite rot aufleuchtete, zog ihn so eng wie möglich um sich und starrte Vegeta böse an.

„Halt die Luft an." Gut, er wusste, er war nicht der Geduldigste, allerdings war es ihr Verdienst, dass er mit seinen sonst so kalten Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte. Die Zeit, die sie zum _regenerieren_ beanspruchte, nutzte sein Cerebrum eigenständig, um über sein Handeln nachzudenken. „Ich denke, wir sollten -"

„Vegeta", schnauzte Bulma, die die Schmerzen, mit jeder weiteren Wahrnehmung ihrer Sinne, besser verdrängen konnte. Später hätte sie immer noch Zeit sich auszuruhen, doch im Moment musste sie ihm die Stirn bieten, weil er anscheinend nicht verstand, wie verletzt sie war. Zielstrebig und ohne sich von ihm beirren zu lassen, stieg sie aus dem Bett, woraufhin der Umhang zur Seite glitt. „Ich werde dieses Bündnis nicht eingehen", sprach sie noch leicht erschöpft, jedoch überwog die Wut alles. Seine _ruhige_ Stimme berührte sie nicht im Geringsten, dafür war es zu spät. Auch, weil sie nicht wusste, was mit Kakarott, Radditz und ihr passiert war. „Du bist zwar der König", schnaubend wischte sie die Tränen fort, „aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, über mich und meinen Geist verfügen zu können. Verstehst du das? Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass du mit deinem Handeln andere verletzt? M-mich verletzt?"

„Deine Empfindungen sind mir relativ egal." Ha ha, sein Gewissen, das sich unaufhörlich weiter ausbaute, lachte ihm spöttisch entgegen. Es schimpfte ihn einen Lügner, einen Selbstdarsteller, der zu feige und zu schwach war, sich den unverkennbaren Dinge zu stellen.

„Du bist unglaublich, Vegeta", sagte sie leise.

„Wirklich?" Amüsiert besah er sich seine Arme, bevor er den nächsten Satz gezielt an sie richtete. „Dann würde ich ja gar nicht existieren."

„Du weißt genau, wie ich das gemeint habe. Macht es dir solch großen Spaß, Saiyajins in deiner Umgebung zu ängstigen?" Wenn sie ihm klar zu verstehen geben konnte, dass sie keinerlei Probleme mit dem Zugeständnis ihrer Angst hatte, würde er vielleicht merken, was er damit anrichtete, sowie es keine Schmähung wäre, diese Furcht auch zuzugeben, denn, Bulma war sich sicher, das war ein Grund seiner Verschlossenheit. Vegeta fürchtete die Schwäche, er fürchtete die Rangordnung und seinen Ruf zu verlieren. „Es ist nichts schlimmes, wenn man etwas Unangenehmes zugibt."

„Mir ist aber nichts unangenehm", erwiderte Vegeta hochmütig, fast schon blasiert, als er sein Kinn arrogant nach oben reckte und den Abstand zu ihr schloss. Er wusste, was sie vorhatte – ihn zu durchleuchten. Sein Siegel brechen, um ihm etwas unter die Nase zu reiben. „Nicht im Geringsten, allerdings stimme ich dir zu, dass es mir eine große Freude bereitet, Saiyajins einzuschüchtern. Ich bin der König der Saiyajins, ich muss mein Volk unter Kontrolle halten und -"

„- und einschüchtern? Ihnen drohen? Glaubst du nicht, dass dein Handeln dir irgendwann zum Verhängnis werden könnte? So sehr, dass dir die Angst bald im Genick sitzen wird?"

„Tze, Onna, du scheinst nicht zu verstehen." Sein Handschuh wies mehrere Löcher auf, wodurch er, als seine Hand ihren Hals hinauf zu ihren Wangen glitt, wieder diesen Kontakt zwischen ihr und sich selbst intensiv spüren konnte. Fast schon sanft, wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Nacken, um sie näher zu seinem Körper zu bringen, ehe er lächelnd fortfuhr: „Wenn jemand selbst von Angst spricht", zärtlich steuerte er ihren Kopf, schloss die Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern, sodass die Luft zwischen ihnen geschnitten werden und er die Worte ihr entgegen hauchen konnte, „dann sitzt sie demjenigen selbst im Nacken. Obwohl ich dich für deinen Ungehorsam in Beugehaft stecken sollte, um dir die wahre Hölle zu zeigen, hast du hier auf diesem Planeten – und speziell vor mir – nichts zu befürchten. Jedoch lege ich deinem zerbrechlichen Herz nahe, meine Nerven und Gutmütigkeit nicht zu strapazieren, gar meine Geduld auszuschöpfen."

Doch statt ihn anzuhimmeln, wie er wohl erwartete, angesichts seiner _hingebungsvollen_ und _gütigen_ Berührungen, kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, sodass ihre Augenbrauen gefährlich nahe aufeinander zukamen. „Ich missverstehe selten etwas, Vegeta!", erwiderte sie, gepaart mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Was auch der Wahrheit entsprach, doch seine ständigen Annäherungsversuche brachten sie tatsächlich leicht aus dem Konzept. „Du denkst, ich habe Angst, weil ich ein Thema anspreche, das hier nicht erwünscht ist?"

„Exakt!"

„Aber es ist nicht ganz abwegig, dass auch du Angst verspürst. Schließlich ist Angst eine der ältesten und stärksten Gefühle, quasi ein Urinstinkt, neben Stolz und Wut."

Clever! „Ha ha ha, deinen Sinn für Humor ist dir, trotz sämtlicher Vorkommnisse, nicht abhanden gekommen, wie ich sehe. Das macht es mir um einiges leichter, mit dir umzugehen, wobei das Gegenteil mich nicht anders beeinflusst hätte."

Das Gegenteil? Nun, Bulma hatte Augen im Kopf. Wohl wissend, dass er den Pfad zur Gutmütigkeit nicht pflasterte, wusste sie – laut seiner eigenen Aussage – dass sie vor ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte, aber es darauf anlegen wollte sie, im Moment, auch nicht, obwohl es in ihren Fingern juckte, ihm gehörig den Marsch zu blasen. „Die Wahrheit tut weh, nicht wahr? Und du bist dir für keine Ausrede zu schade, was bedauerlich ist und nicht gerade Vertrauen fördert."

Wie? Vertrauen? „Vorsicht, Onna! Du gehst zu weit."

„Tja", lachte Bulma scheinheilig auf. „Manche Schlange ist schon an ihrer Beute erstickt!", knurrte sie vielsagend weiter, während jede weitere Silbe tiefer und rauer klang.

Entrüstet öffnete sich Vegetas Mund und zum ersten Mal wirkte er entwaffnet. Seine Felle schwammen davon.

„Schachmatt, Vegeta!", grinste sie ihm zwinkernd entgegen und wiederholte gleichzeitig seine Worte, als er sie in den Bergen unter sich begrub und seine Macht deutlich zur Schau stellen wollte. Nun war es Bulma, die ihm die Leviten las – zurecht, wie sie befand. Diese Runde hatte sie eindeutig gewonnen und um ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, dieses Spiel zu vertiefen, wandte sie sich ab, um die Tür anzusteuern.

Doch bevor sie ihn mit ihren Worten – die, wie sie wusste, durchaus verletzend waren, da Bulmas Gewissen ausgeprägter war als seins – alleine ließ, ruhte ihre Hand auf der Klinke. Allerdings drehte sie sich nicht zu ihm um, aus dem Grund, seinem bösen, hasserfüllten und strengen Blick nicht ausgesetzt zu sein. „Und es liegt nicht an meinem Starrsinn oder meiner Aufsässigkeit, dass wir uns nicht _schätzen_ , sondern an deiner monokausalen und intoleranten Haltung, deiner Gestik und Mimik, Vegeta." Ihr Blick glitt an der großen Holztür empor, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Würdest du wenigstens einmal aufrichtig lächeln, wäre das wenigstens ein Anfang, aber nicht einmal das schaffst du, was es mir erschwert, einen guten Kern in dir zu finden, der mich davon überzeugen könnte, dich zu _schätzen_." Wieder wurde sie von ihren schnellen Herzschlägen erdrückt, von einem mulmigen Gefühl, das sein Unwesen in ihrem Innern trieb und der Anlass war, hier eine Pause einzulegen, um neue Kräfte zu tanken, ehe der ewige Kampf sich zwischen ihnen wiederholte.

Immerhin gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie ihn, trotz körperlicher Schwäche, gehört hatte, ehe sie komplett weggedriftet war.

Bulma wusste, es wäre ein lebenslanger Kampf mit Vegeta. Ihr Schicksal würde sie nicht wirklich als Bürde bezeichnen, sondern – da ihr Optimismus nach diesem Seitenhieb vorsichtig an der Tür ihres Bewusstseins klopfte – als eine Art Herausforderung; eine lange Herausforderung, die sie mit ihren Büchern und Forschungen in Einklang bringen konnte, wenn sie nur wollte.

Allerdings... wurde sie nicht nach einem Wollen gefragt, sondern dazu gezwungen, was ein kleiner, aber dennoch ausreichender Unterschied darstellte.

„Und bevor du meine Brüder wieder zusammenschlägst, aus purer Willkür oder, weil du mit meiner Meinung nicht klar kommst, oder du glaubst, ich haue ab, solltest du wissen, dass ich in deinen Gravitationsraum gehe, um ihn erneut aufzubauen", erklärte sie resigniert. Schwungvoll schob sie das Portal nach außen, schloss es und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen das schwere Holz. Bei Shenlong, tat das gut! Ihre Lungen waren zwar schwer wie Blei, dank ihres Redeschwalls, aber es tat gut. Selbst die Überfüllung mit frischer Luft, verschafften ihr keine Erleichterung, nein, aber das war okay. Denn sie hatte gegen Vegeta gewonnen!

„Was machst du da?"

Zaghaft öffnete sich eines ihrer Augen, um zu der Wache zu sehen, die reglos seiner Arbeit nachkam. Noch ehe sie antworten konnte, wurde sie unsanft zur Seite gedrängt, sodass der Krieger sich nach Vegetas Wohlergehen erkundigen konnte. Wie lächerlich. Es glich einer Farce, wenn man hier ernsthaft davon ausging, dass sie Vegeta ernsthaften Schaden hätte zufügen können.

Das leise Nein, das aus dem Innern des Raum zu hören war, ließ Bulma frösteln und den Ausgang des Gesprächs, das die Wache mit Vegeta zu suchen schien, erkennen. Verkrampft blieb sie wenige Meter, in sicherer Entfernung, stehen und konnte sehen, wie der Hüne dennoch eintrat, um kurzerhand mit einem goldenen Strahl unsanft ausquartiert wurde, was Bulmas Impuls aktivierte, sich bedeutend schneller von hier zu entfernen, bevor auch sie Vegetas Unmut, der sicherlich schon wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihr brauste, zu spüren bekam.

Wäre er doch nur anders... wäre er nur umgänglicher... Es würde so vieles erleichtern und ihr Herz viel eher für ihn erweichen lassen, aber sie dachte auch an Kakarotts eindringliche Warnung, keinen Saiyajin ändern zu können, was ihr gleichzeitig mitteilte, mit ihrem Schicksal zurechtkommen zu müssen, wenn sie überleben wollte. Denn eins war sicher: So sehr er die Traditionen schätzte, er würde diese niemals über seinen Stolz stellen und sich nicht weiterhin von ihr vorführen lassen, trotz seines Versprechens, sie nicht zu verletzen.

Auch die Tatsache, ihn zu akzeptieren, während er ihre Barmherzigkeit womöglich verabscheute, machten es ihr nicht leichter, ihm entgegen zu kommen... Wie schade es war, da seine Erscheinung ja nicht unberührt an ihr vorbeiging, wie sie schmerzlich feststellen musste. Und Radditz' Worte würden sich wohl genauso erfüllen – sie würde Vegeta höchstwahrscheinlich, nicht heute oder morgen, mit all seinen Facetten, mit seinen Fehlern und schlechten Seiten lieben lernen, was sie nur trauriger stimmte, da sie bis zuletzt hoffte, dass er irgendwo noch eine versteckte, gute Seite unter Verschluss hielt...


	16. Ex oriente lux

Die Gefahr will keine Wechsel, sie will in barem Mut bezahlt werden.

\- Emil Gött

* * *

 **\- Kapitel sechzehn -**

 **Ex oriente lux**

Die Tage zogen schleppend dahin, das Wetter besserte sich nicht und wilde Unwetter jagten über den Planeten, während Bulma sich in Arbeit stürzte, sich im Labor und seinem Gravitationsraum verschanzte und erst spät abends zurück zu _seinem_ Zimmer ging. Sie weigerte sich, diesen Raum auch als ihr Zimmer zu bezeichnen, denn das war es schlichtweg nicht – würde es vermutlich auch niemals sein. Das bisher einzig angenehme hieran war jedoch, dass er, selbst wie spät Bulma zurückkam, nicht anwesend war. Und über seinen Aufenthaltsort wollte sie gar nicht spekulieren, da es sie im Grunde nichts anging und sie sich nur minimal dafür interessierte - was ihr, gelinde gesagt, auf die Nerven ging. So sehr sie sich versuchte dagegen zu wehren, desto mehr spürte sie die unaufhaltsame Neugier in sich - ähnlich wie eine Blume - sprießen.

Eine ungewollte, wenngleich katastrophale Wendung in diesem Desaster.

Desweiteren war er nicht im Bett gewesen, wenn sie aufwachte, ebenso wenig, wie er im Bad war, was ihr recht war und sie ihre morgendliche Dusche vollends genießen konnte, ehe sie zurück ins Labor ging, um an einer ihrer Ideen zu arbeiten, die – so hoffte Bulma – so schnell nicht entdeckt wurde. Heimlich bastelte sie an einem Gerät, einem alten Scouter, um dem König aus dem Weg zu gehen, oder, um ihm gar nicht erst zu begegnen. Sie hatte in dem ganzen Sammelsurium den Scouter entdeckt, den sie nun modifizieren und ausbessern wollte.

Das war ihr kleiner Lichtblick.

Wenn er davon wüsste... Er würde platzen vor Wut, dachte Bulma amüsiert, als sie sich kichernd die Hand vor ihren Mund hielt. Im Grunde, wenn sie alleine mit sich selbst war, belustigten die _Auseinandersetzungen_ mit Vegeta sie enorm. Er war zwar durch und durch böse, aber Vegeta war, obwohl er das nie zugeben würde, mit ihr auf einer Stufe - er bot ihr, in sich jeder bietenden Gelegenheit, die Stirn, was sie beeindruckte.

Als sich die automatische Schiebetür öffnete, schreckte sie schon gar nicht mehr hoch, weil sie wusste, dass Yamchu vom Essen zurückgekommen war. Seit vier Tagen leistete er ihr hier nun Gesellschaft, ohne einen weiteren Versuch zu wagen, sich ihr zu nähern, wie Bulma traurig aufging. Er musste ihre veränderte Aura ebenfalls gespürt haben, weswegen er sich vermutlich von ihr fernhielt, um nicht noch einmal mit Vegeta aneinander zu geraten.

Nein, das wollte Bulma auch nicht. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Kakarott und Radditz ständig zu leiden hatten, sobald Bulma in ihrer Nähe war, aber die Chance, Yamchu näher kennenzulernen, schwand dahin. Nein, sie war gen Nullpunkt gewandert.

„Hey", grüßte die junge Saiyajin den Ankömmling, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Und? Hat Amaya dich vorkosten lassen?", fuhr sie nonchalant fort, wissend, dass Amaya ihn nicht vorkosten ließ. Das tat sie nie. Vergnügt schnappte sie den Schraubenzieher, um das Gehäuse des Scouters verschließen zu können, da sie alle Stromkreise verbunden und die notwendigen Metallplatten ausgetauscht hatte. Bevor sie sich das Gerät allerdings auf ihr Ohr setzte, stutzte sie. Yamchu antwortete ihr nicht, weshalb sie den Schlüssel sachte zurücklegte und sich im selben Tempo auf ihrem Stuhl umdrehte.

„Yamchu?", fragte sie während ihrer Umdrehung und hielt den Atem an, als nicht Yamchu, sondern Radditz vor ihr stand.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wen du meinst, aber ich hoffe, meine Anwesenheit ist auch in Ordnung", murrte der großgewachsene Saiyajin reserviert und mit verschränkten Armen. Vor seiner Schwester türmten sich mehrere Kabel, in den verschiedensten Farben, dutzende Schrauben und Werkzeuge, mit denen Radditz nichts – außer jemanden zu erstechen – anzufangen wusste. Was ihm jedoch ins Auge fiel, war der Scouter, den sie in den Händen hielt. „Den würde ich liegen lassen." Quälend setzte er ein Lächeln auf, das jedoch wieder erlosch, nachdem sie ihm nur perplex entgegensah.

„Was machst du hier?", stellte sie unsicher ihre Frage. Bulma dachte, ihr Vorstellungsvermögen spielte ihr einen üblen Streich. Sich an ihren vermeintlichen Bruder zu wenden, fehlte ihr schlichtweg der Mut, aus Angst, eine erneute Enttäuschung zu erleben. „Und wieso sollte ich das hier", ihre Hand, in der sich das alte Modell befand, wanderte nach oben, „besser hier lassen? Weil Vegeta sich angegriffen fühlen könnte?", fuhr sie spitz fort.

„Hör auf, deinem König gegenüber, so zynisch zu sein, Bulma. Es ist schon schwer genug, mit allem klar zu kommen und sich gleichzeitig auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, ja?" Radditz sah an ihr vorbei, herüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Ja, alles war schwieriger geworden, immer wieder wurde er in Misskredit gebracht, immer wieder war er – seit Bulmas Auffallen – in Missgunst geraten, was ihm noch zum Verhängnis werden würde, ganz sicher.

„Du meinst wohl eher einem Tyrannen", grummelte sie genervt. Den Scouter steckte sie in ihren Bauchgurt, der locker um ihre Hüfte geschlungen war, während ihr Schweif zitternd hin und her schwenkte.

Kopfschüttelnd rieb Radditz' Hand über sein Gesicht, ehe er sie zurück in die Hüfte stemmte und darauf wartete, dass Bulma zu ihm aufschloss und ihm folgte. „Meinetwegen, aber komm jetzt. Wir müssen los."

Zügig legte sie das Werkzeug in die Schubladen zurück, häufte die Schrauben zu einem Turm zusammen und stand wankelmütig an Ort und Stelle. „Wohin werden wir gehen?" Zweifelnd sah sie zu ihrem Bruder, der offensichtlich nicht gewillt war, ihr Rede und Antwort zu stehen. „Radditz", begann sie daher versöhnlicher, ruhiger und liberaler, „ich werde nicht eher gehen, bevor du mir sagst, wohin uns unsere Reise führt. Nicht nur du hast in den letzten Wochen genug mitgemacht, auch -"

„- auch du?", lachte er höhnisch auf, trat an Bulma heran und stieß ihr zart vor die Brust, um sie nicht zu verletzen. „Ja, was auf deine eigene Dummheit zurückzuführen ist. Du kannst niemandem sonst die Schuld geben und du solltest lernen, deine Fehler einzusehen. Ich weiß", fuhr er mit erhobener Hand unbeirrt fort, „dass Fehler anderer immer leichter zu sehen und zu analysieren sind, als die eigenen Fehler, aber -"

„Hättest du mir die Wahrheit gesagt, wäre es so weit nicht gekommen." Sie waren beim Status Quo angekommen. Statt nach vorne zu blicken, wurden beide wieder drei Schritte nach hinten geworfen. Sie stritten und das nicht zu knapp – etwas, das Bulma immer vermeiden wollte und sie doch kläglich daran scheiterte. „Aber du musstest ja eisern schweigen, statt offen und ehrlich mit mir zu sprechen. Kakarott hätte es mir erklären können, wenn du schon zu feige bist, aber vermutlich hast du ihm – so wie du mir das Rausgehen verboten hast – sträflichst untersagt, mir etwas zu erzählen, aus Angst, dein Ehrgefühl oder – noch schlimmer – dein Stolz leide darunter. Du und Kakarott, ihr... ihr gehört zu mir. Ihr seid alles, was ich als Familie habe und vermutlich interessiert es dich keinen Deut, aber ich habe diese Fehler nicht gemacht, um euch zu schaden, sondern um euch nicht weitere Sorgen zu bereiten."

„Es wäre so weit gar nicht gekommen? Aber ja, mach nur weiter, Bulma. Du erheiterst mein sonst eher dunkles Gemüt gerade so schön. Dem ungeachtet, versichere ich dir, du hättest uns gar keine erst bereiten müssen, wenn du, so, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, verdammt nochmal zuhause geblieben wärst!", knurrte er kampfbereit und offensiv, was er mit seinen ausgestreckten Fäusten konsolidierte.

„Schwachsinn. Kompletter Nonsens, Radditz. Wieso hast du mir nicht von Yuna erzählt?", konterte sie mit einer Gegenfrage. Das Band, das Radditz achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, hatte sie in der Eile in ihrer Tasche verstaut. Seitdem trug sie es in ihrer Bauchtasche mit sich herum. Oft hatte sie es sich in den letzten Tagen angesehen, darüber nachgedacht, was vorgefallen war und wieso sie nichts davon wusste. Allerdings konnte sie selbsterklärend erkennen, was Radditz dazu bewogen hatte, ihr alles zu verbieten. Schlussendlich nur, um sie - im Gegensatz zu Yuna - zu beschützen.

„Weil es dich einfach nichts angeht! Es geht dich beim besten Willen einen feuchten Kehricht an, Bulma. Sieben Jahre bin ich sehr gut damit klar gekommen und das wird auch so bleiben."

 _Gut klar gekommen?_ Natürlich, deshalb wurde sie auch isoliert, weil Radditz so wunderbar mit sich im Reinen war. „Das ist also die Antwort – die Antwort auf alles? Ging mich der Grund, weshalb ich keinerlei sozialen Kontakte nachgehen konnte, auch nichts an?" Bulmas Lichtblick am Himmel war bisher einzig und alleine Chichi, zu der sie ein einziges Mal, als Vegeta Gast in ihrem Zuhause war, alleine gehen durfte, ohne Radditz' Eskorte. Sie stand Bulma immer bedingungslos zur Seite, ohne ihr das Gefühl zu geben, wie unnütz sie war. Wenigstens blieben ihr die Tränen bis hierhin erspart, welche – so redete sich Bulma ein – ihre Weitsicht getrübt hätten.

„Soziale Kontakte?", griff er ihre Ausrede lachend auf, während er sie, mit jedem Wort, in die Ecke der Verzweiflung trieb. Radditz sah, wie ihr Selbstbewusstsein, das wohl im Palast rasch zugenommen hatte, mit seinen Worten sang- und klanglos unterzugehen schien. „Weil wir ja so sozialisiert und redselig sind. Begreif endlich, dass nicht jeder Saiyajin so liebenswürdig ist, wie du. Wann geht das in deinen Kopf, du uneinsichtiges Mädchen? Muss noch mehr passieren?" Sie antwortete ihm nicht, was ihn noch wütender machte. „Ob mehr passieren muss, Bulma?" Radditz sah von oben auf sie herab, bevor seine flache Hand, dicht neben ihrem Kopf, auf die harte Steinwand krachte.

„Nein!", stammelte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ihrem Bruder entgegen. „Mehr muss nicht passieren. Zufrieden?" Musste es nicht anstrengend sein, auf dem Thron der Erhabenheit und Unfehlbarkeit zu sitzen?

„Zumindest bin ich nicht unzufrieden." Nachsichtig lächelte er, wie es schien.

Bulma überhörte dagegen geflissentlich seinen Sarkasmus, nachdem sie sich von der Wand abstieß, ihre Weste vom Stuhl nahm und an der Tür auf ihren Bruder wartete. Das Gespräch verlief eindeutig in die falsche Richtung, was ihr nur noch mehr das Gefühl vermittelte, sich ihrem Bruder noch fremder und noch entrissener, als jemals zuvor, zu fühlen. Ihr sonst so starkes Band war gerissen, übersät mit Striemen und Löchern, was ihr vor Augen führte, dass man ein solch zerrissener Band nicht mehr reparieren konnte. Halt, falsch... Man konnte, aber die Knoten, die man hinein band, sähe man immer.

„Hat man euch sehr verletzt?", unterbrach sie die Stille gleichgültig, blickte zu Radditz und biss sich verlegen auf ihre Unterlippe. So frigide sie auch klingen wollte, es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer, sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber so kalt zu verhalten. Er antwortete ihr auch erst, nachdem er neben ihr stand, den Blick nach vorne richtete und kurz überlegte.

„Nein." Doch, Radditz hatte eine Menge von Nappa und Turles einstecken müssen. „Saiyajins sind dazu geboren, um zu kämpfen – auch untereinander."

Das erinnerte Bulma an Tiere, die um die Rangordnung kämpften, doch sie verbot sich, diesen Vergleich zu ziehen, bevor Radditz noch wütender und unerträglicher wurde. Noch ehe sie den Knopf, der die Tür öffnete, betätigen konnte, sprang sie schon auf und Kakarott stand verblüfft vor ihnen.

„Hier seid ihr", lächelte er ihnen gewohnt entgegen, doch die Unruhe, die unangenehme Stimmung die im Raum lag, beschlichen Kakarotts Sinne sofort. „Ist... Ist alles in Ordnung?" Doch statt eine Antwort zu erhalten, rauschte Radditz nur murrend an ihm vorbei, passierte den Flur und verschwand im Lichtkegel, ehe sich Kakarott an Bulma wandte. „Bulma, lass dich nicht -"

„Lass gut sein", winkte sie gespielt lächelnd ab. Tief in ihr sah es anders aus. Radditz war so, ja. Das wusste Bulma schon immer, aber es wurde zusehend schlimmer. „Es wird sich wohl nie etwas ändern. Schlimm ist nur, dass das unsere Bindung auf Dauer zerstören wird."

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen. Saiyajins sind keine friedlichen Wesen und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass wir ihm überhaupt etwas bedeuten, da ein solches Verhalten nicht in unserer Natur liegt. Seine Sorge verdeutlicht seine Zuneigung, vielleicht sogar seine Liebe zu uns, was untypisch ist. Vor Jahren gab es nicht einmal so etwas wie Familien unter uns. Wir haben uns nur vermehrt, um den Erhalt unserer Rasse zu sichern."

 _Rasse..._ Dieses Wort klang schon abartig und anmaßend. Aber vielleicht hatte er recht, vielleicht war das Radditz' Art, ihr zu zeigen, was sie ihm – trotz seines Naturell – bedeutete? „Wieso holt ihr mich ab? Gibt es Probleme?" Bulma wollte ihren Kopf entleeren, indem sie über all das nachdachte. Wieso konnte sie nicht einen Knopf drücken, der ihrem Kopf Abhilfe leistete und alles schlechte löschte? Tja, weil das zu einfach wäre. Und wozu rechtfertigte Kakarott Radditz' Verhalten? Aus Respekt? Aus Demut? Oder aber, weil es einfach nur der Wahrheit entsprach, was Kakarott sagte?

Ach, sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr.

„Keine Probleme, aber wir werden wohl mit einer Kapsel fortfliegen." Überlegend kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, während er sich seine eigenen Gedanken machte. Nicht nur ihm machte Radditz Sorgen, auch Bulma. Beide, eigensinnig und dickköpfig, ließen sich nicht zu Wort kommen. Ein Wort fiel in das andere, was sich immer weiter – wie ein Vulkan – hochschaukelte, ehe es zur Eskalation kam.

Früher war das anders... Radditz war früher ganz der Saiyajin, doch zeigte er eben mehr Gefühl, kümmerte sich um ihn und Bulma, was heute kaum noch zu erkennen war.

„In einer Kapsel sagst du?", fragte sie beunruhigt nach und unterbrach somit Kakarotts Gedankengang, der sich nicht auf mehrere Dinge und Bulmas Aussage konzentrieren konnte, wodurch er teilnahmslos in ihr Gesicht sah. „Wieso in einer Kapsel?", wiederholte sie nachdrücklicher.

„Mir sagt ja keiner was, aber da Vegeta mitfliegt, wird man uns wohl kaum aussetzen, was?" Was für Bulma wohl realistisch klang, war für Kakarott nicht nachzuvollziehen. Vegeta, so wusste er, legte großen Wert auf den Bestand seiner Rasse, so lange man sich nicht wagte, ihn oder seine Methoden in Fragen zu stellen, denn das sicherte demjenigen den direkten Tod zu. „Außerdem", begann er feixend und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zu erklären, „werden wir wohl eine Kapsel brauchen, um zu fliegen, oder? Das sind doch schon mal zwei Informationen."

„Dass du immer so optimistisch bist."

„Hey", beschwerte sich der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin pikiert. „Du bist die, die immer fröhlich und gut gelaunt ist und jetzt lass uns gehen, bevor Vegeta sich einen Grund aus den Fingern zieht, um uns wieder anzuschreien -"

„- oder zu verprügeln", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und ließ sich widerstandslos von Kakarott mitziehen. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, aber sich nochmals gegen ihn zu stellen, wäre sicherlich der falsche Weg. Das hatte sie bereits zu oft getan und nie war sie hinsichtlich ihrer Versuche erfolgreich. Selbst eine Flucht plante sie nicht mehr, da er sie immer wieder zurückholen würde.

„Warte kurz", stoppte Bulma ihren Bruder, befreite sich aus seinem Arm und eilte zum Schreibtisch zurück. Eilig fischte sie ein Pergament heraus, schnappte nach einem Stift und hinterließ Yamchu eine Nachricht, damit er nicht durch den Palast eilte oder sich unnötige Sorgen machen musste. Erst danach rannte sie zu Kakarott, der wartend im Türrahmen stand, zurück.

„Du magst diesen Jungen, hm?"

„Welchen Jungen?", wollte sie ertappt wissen.

„Du bist das einzige Mädchen in der Technikabteilung", klärte er sie auf und quittierte seine _imposante_ Entdeckung mit einem Lächeln, während er gleichzeitig gegen Bulmas Stirn tippte. „Weißt du, ich hätte dir auch gerne einen anderen Partner gewünscht, jemanden, der dich gut behandelt, aber Vegeta... Ja, er schätzt die Traditionen und wird dir nicht schaden." Er hoffte, sich nicht in Vegeta getäuscht zu haben, denn auch er musste, so war Kakarott davon überzeugt, irgendwo einen guten Kern in sich tragen, den er einfach nur wunderbar verstecken konnte.

„Er schadet mir aber – mir, meinen Gefühlen, meiner Selbstwahrnehmung, einfach allem!", konterte sie beleidigt. Bulma wollte nichts gutes an ihm finden. Sie wollte nichts falsches hineininterpretieren und verfluchte ihn, dass sein gutes Aussehen nicht dazu beitrug, ihn so richtig zu hassen, zu verabscheuen und den Drang, ihn die Klippe hinabzustürzen, nicht verstärkte.

 **XxX**

Keiner hatte während des gesamten Fluges ein Wort verloren. Vegeta würdigte sie keines intensiven Blickes, sondern starrte stur aus einem der vielen Bullaugen der großen Kapsel – ebenso Bulma, die von der Atmosphäre des Weltraums so eingenommen war, dass ihr selbst die kurzen Seitenblicke von Vegeta nicht aufgefallen waren. Zu sehr war sie von den Kometen und den Sternen fasziniert.

Nun flog sie einmal durch den Weltraum und sie wusste, sie würde dieses Ereignis immer mit Vegeta in Verbindung bringen. Wäre er doch nur auf Vegeta-Sei geblieben... Sie hätte die Fahrt viel besser genießen können, aber nein. Er musste ja mitfliegen, um seinen Kontrollzwang befriedigen zu können.

Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, die Geschehnisse außerhalb der Kapsel weiter zu beobachten. Ihre Händen klebten förmlich am Glas, während sie sich ihre Nase daran platt drückte, um alles sehen zu können. Ob die anderen wussten, dass Sterne eigentlich Himmelskörper waren, die zum größten Teil aus Wasserstoff bestanden und genügend Masse besaßen, um eine Kernfusion zu erzeugen? Was bedeutete, dass Wasserstoffatome zu Heliumatomen verschmolzen und Energien freigesetzt wurden, die den Stern zum Leuchten brachten?

Tja, das stand in ihren – wie Radditz sie bezeichnete – dämlichen Büchern, die Bulma lapidaren Tradition, die – ihrer Meinung nach – utopisch waren, vorzog und dies auch immer wieder so tun würde. Bücher waren schlussendlich wie Schiffe, welche die weiten Meere der Zeit durchsegelten und Bulma bisweilen immer eine Zufluchtsstätte boten.

Zwischendurch piepte immer wieder das Armaturenbrett, dem Vegeta allerdings wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Lediglich Nappa, dessen Anblick Bulma jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, stand ständig mit den Saiyajins auf Vegeta-Sei in Verbindung, während Turles das Schiff lenkte und Vegeta gelangweilt auf einer der langen Bänke mit überkreuzten Beinen saß. Dass der Scouter in ihrer Bauchtasche ebenfalls piepte, wenn die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde, schien niemanden zu kümmern, da ihr keiner der Anwesenden Beachtung schenkte.

Alleinig Radditz verzog jedes Mal den Mund, wenn ein Geräusch aus ihrer Richtung zu vernehmen war. Kakarott dagegen war der einzige, der sich neben Bulma setzte und mit ihr gemeinsam aus dem Fenster sah, während er sich bereitwillig und erfreut alles erklären ließ. Nun, bis zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Landung, die die beiden Geschwister aus ihrer fröhlichen Zweisamkeit riss und Vegeta genervt vor ihnen stand.

Ohne ein Wort verlauten zu lassen, neigte er den Kopf, rollte genervt mit den Augen und deutete mit seiner Hand stumm zur Tür. Jedoch galt das nur für Kakarott. „Du wartest hier", befehligte er Bulma, ehe er den anderen vier nachsah. Alle verließen kommentarlos die Kapsel, bis auf Kakarott, der aus der Reihe tanzte, innehielt und das Wort an seinen König richten wollte. „Was, Kakarott? Was ist jetzt noch?"

„Kommt ihr nicht mit? Radditz und ich wissen gar nicht, was wir machen sollen? Wäre es da nicht von Vorteil, wenn wir gemeinsam gehen?" Zugegeben, er brillierte nicht, wenn es darum ging, Vegeta auszutricksen, aber seine Ausrede war brauchbar, oder? Zumindest angemessen und nicht hochmütig.

„Nappa und Turles wissen Bescheid. Wir werden gleich nachkommen."

Bulma stand während der Unterhaltung hinter Vegetas Rücken, lugte um ihn herum und winkte noch schnell zu Kakarott, der sich geschlagen gab und das Schiff mit gesenktem Kopf verließ. Durch das Bullauge konnte man die triste Einöde nur sporadisch erkennen, da das meiste durch das herumliegende Gebirge kaum zu erkennen war. Was man gut sah, waren die langgezogenen Flüsse, die sich ihren Weg durch die Erde bahnten und sich wohl über den gesamten Planeten verteilten.

Seit vier Tagen hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, geschweige denn gestritten, aber diese Ruhe hier war ihr auch nicht recht. Schon gar nicht, wenn Vegeta derjenige war, mit dem sie hier stand. Sobald er ruhig war, war das ein Zeichen, dass er nachdachte und womöglich auf skurrile Gedanken kommen könnte, die Bulma im Keim ersticken sollte.

„Ähm... Vegeta?" Ihre Hände drehten Däumchen und als er ihr mit tiefer Stimme antwortete und sich zu ihr umdrehte, zuckte sie zusammen, woraufhin sich ihre Augen auf ihre Hände fokussierten. „Wo sind wir gelandet und was machen wir hier?"

„Wir sind auf Namek gelandet", beantwortete er ihre Frage, doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, wandte sie sich aufgeregt von ihm ab, um zum Fenster zurückzueilen.

„Namek? Wirklich?" Doch eigentlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass sich die Sicht nicht änderte, nur weil sie wusste, wo sie gelandet waren, aber diese Freude, einen anderen Planeten zu sehen, der ihr auch bekannt war, trieb sie zu ihrer sinnlosen Handlung. „Auf Namek sollen die Erträge besser ausfallen, als auf... unserem Planeten. Der Boden hier soll mehr Nährstoffe enthalten, wodurch man mehr anbauen kann."

„Ja, weiß ich. Aus dem Grund handle ich auch mit Namekianern, ohne sie auszurotten. Darum geht es aber nicht, sondern -" Abrupt stoppte er seine Erklärung, als wieder Stimmen in seinem Scouter zu vernehmen waren.

 _„Majestät? Unbekanntes Flugobjekt nähert sich östlich von Vegeta-Sei!"_

Da ihre Scouter wie ein Funkgerät gebraucht werden konnte, drückte Vegeta schnell einen Knopf um zu antworten, bevor Radditz, Kakarott, Turles und Nappa zurück kämen. „Was heißt unbekannt? Noch nicht zum Angriff übergehen", befahl er gebieterisch, schloss seine Augen und versuchte auf die schnelle einen Plan aus dem Hut zu zaubern. „Überprüft die Kennung. Der Radar sollte doch zumindest Aufschluss darüber geben, woher das Schiff stammt, oder?"

 _„Das sollte möglich sein"_ , erklang die verzerrte, mechanische Stimme.

„Möglich? Strengt eure Hirne an. Ein Gehirn ist keine Seife und wird demnach nicht kleiner, wenn man es benutzt", keifte Vegeta cholerisch, fast schon aufgebracht. Sobald sich unbekannte Objekte näherten, hatte Vegeta stets ein ungutes Gefühl - dank Freezers Angriff vor sieben Jahren, hinterließen solche Meldungen stets einen faden Beigeschmack. „Klärt den Ursprung ab. Ich möchte nicht eher eine Meldung erhalten, bis die Ankömmlinge in Gewahrsam genommen wurden", oktroyierte er weiterhin, ohne Bulma aus den Augen zu lassen, deren Augen – nachdem er seinen Befehl äußerte – sich vor Wut, vor Ressentiment oder vor Schock weiteten und ihn ebenfalls ins Visier nahmen. Würden ihre Blicke ihn wenigstens ausziehen, wäre er durchaus bereit, ihr entgegen zu kommen, sie vielleicht sogar ab und zu nach Hause zu lassen, doch so lange sie sich ihm nicht unterordnete, gar Demut zeigte, sah er von solchen Ideen ab. Oder war sein Verlangen nach Servilität so verwerflich?

 _„In Ordnung, Majestät."_

Amüsiert nahm er seinen Scouter vom Ohr, hielt ihn in seiner behandschuhten Hand und hob ihn vor Bulmas geweitete Augen. „Wenn du schon ein altes Modell, welches du zusätzlich noch reparierst – aus Gründen, die mir bis gerade eben noch schleierhaft waren – im Labor findest, solltest du zukünftig darauf achten, dass das Auslaufmodell nicht auf der gleichen Frequenz, wie meine königlichen Scouter, eingestellt ist, nicht? Sonst könnte es jemandem – mir zum Beispiel – auffallen, dass du einen besitzt und jetzt her mit dem Scouter." Auffordernd hielt er, als er seinen Scouter zurück auf sein Ohr setzte, seine leere Hand auf.

Ertappt griffen ihre Hände zu ihrer Bauchtasche, die sie fest umklammerte. „Nein, der gehört mir und wieso möchtest du die Wesen, die auf Vegeta-Sei landen, in Gewahrsam nehmen? Dass du immer alles mit Gewalt lösen musst. Das ist, als würdest du Feuer mit Benzin löschen wollen, Vegeta. Soviel Hass -"

„Ich war deutlich, oder? Ich bin nicht hier, um mich wieder von dir vorführen zu lassen. Diese zweite Chance kriegst du nicht und jetzt her mit dem Scouter, aber schnell!"

Rasch drehte sie die Tasche über ihren Hintern, während sie sich zeitgleich von ihm entfernte. „Nein, du bist mir vier Tage aus dem Weg gegangen und diesen Zustand würde ich gerne, sobald wir wieder zurück sind, aufrecht erhalten, wenn es genehm ist, königliche Durchtriebenheit."

„Nein, diesen Zustand werden wir nicht beibehalten. Außerdem war ich nicht weg, sondern du einfach nur unaufmerksam, müde und mit tiefem Schlaf gesegnet", analysierte er fachmännisch, gefolgt von einer abwertenden Handbewegung. „Hinzu kommt, dass ich – angesichts deiner Inkompetenz – draußen trainieren und nachdenken musste", brachte er zornig hervor, als er jeden hellen Fleck in ihren blauen Augen erkennen und die darin einkehrende Angst ausmachen konnte, sodass er hastig nach ihrem Arm griff und ihren Körper zu sich heranzog. Diese Unachtsamkeit hatte er ausnutzen müssen.

Wieder wurde seine Nase von ihrem Geruch eingenommen, woraufhin er blinzelte und sich sammeln musste. Grundgütiger, was hatte er sich nach dieser Nähe gesehnt? Er war im Verbergen, sowie im Analysieren ein wahrer Meister geworden, eine wahre Koryphäe, doch die Nähe zu ihr, schien ihn jedes Mal erneut herauszufordern.

„Von mir kriegst du den Scouter nicht. Vergiss es, Vegeta! Ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich das, was mir dich vom Hals hält, freiwillig hergeben würde."

„Dann nehme ich ihn mir eben selbst. Allzu schwierig wird diese Herausforderung nicht sein." Geschickt hielt er ihren Arm zur Seite, wollte um ihren Rücken hinab zu ihrer Tasche greifen, doch seine Sinne sagten ihm recht früh, dass etwas unerwartetes käme, weshalb er ihre Hand, die zum Schlag ausholte, rechtzeitig abfangen konnte. „Wieso willst du mich eigentlich immer schlagen?", fragte er lasziv grinsend und leckte sich über seine Oberlippe. „Es muss einfach daran liegen, dass du mich anfassen willst, ohne es zuzugeben, oder ist dies tatsächliche deine Art, Zuneigung zu zeigen? Wenn ersteres der Fall sein sollte, kann ich dir sagen, dass du das deutlich leichter haben kannst."

„Bilde dir ja nichts ein, du aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer", schnaubte Bulma verächtlich und verlieh ihrer Haltung die nötige Autorität.

„Dein Auftritt ist beklagenswert und spiegelt das desaströse Sinnbild kindlicher Unterhaltungen mit einem Schwang Peinlichkeit, in Einheit mit stromlosen Humor, wider. Kompliment, Onna. Niemand außer dir, schafft es, mich so sehr zu erheitern und gleichzeitig in den – so erhoffst du dir – ausweglosen Selbstmord zu treiben." Mitleidslos legte er ihre andere Hand in seinen Griff, um, ohne ihren Handabdruck im Gesicht erglimmen zu lassen, erneut um ihren Rücken herum zu greifen. War er irgendwie abhängig von ihr? Körperlich absolut. Wollte er sie so sehr, dass er es in Kauf nahm, dass sie seelischen Schaden davon tragen könnte? Nein, aber sie war sonst immer tapfer und konnte sich zur Wehr setzen. Immerhin konnte Vegeta daraus antizipieren, dass es durchaus passieren _könnte_ , dass Bulma Schaden davon trug. Das war ein Pluspunkt, diese Epiphanie, oder?

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als seine Hand ihren Rücken hinab fuhr, um schlussendlich über ihren Hintern hinauf zu ihrer Tasche zu gelangen, die er mühelos öffnen und den Scouter herausnehmen konnte.

Hierbei handelte es sich um einen verdammt alten Scouter, zumindest vermittelte ihm das die Modellnummer, die in kleinen, schwarzen Nummern unterhalb der Halterung eingraviert waren. „Interessant. Du scheinst wirklich was zu können, wenn es schon nicht kämpfen ist", spottete Vegeta, während er das Gerät inspizierte.

„Immerhin etwas, wenn es schon Saiyajins gibt, die nichts anderes können, als Hohn und Spott zu verbreiten."

„Zu süß, wie du dich zur Wehr setzen willst, die – wenn ich das anmerken darf – recht sinnlos ist, meinst du nicht?" So schnell er ihre Hände gepackt hatte, so schnell hatte er sie wieder aus seinem Griff befreit, bevor er noch auf den abstrusen Gedanken kam, ihr ihre hässliche Weste auszuziehen. „Dennoch solltest du dich etwas schneller an deine neue Situation gewöhnen. Darüber hinaus", fuhr er knurrend fort, „solltest du dieses Privileg, dass ich dein Partner bin, endlich schätzen. Dich hätte es deutlich schlimmer treffen können." Anmaßend straffte er seine Schulter, zupfte seinen Panzer oberhalb der Schultern zurecht, um seine Arme kurz darauf zu verschränken.

„Ich schätze zumindest deine Abwesenheit, das sollte für den Anfang doch reichen." So sehr sie diese schätzte, so verachtete sie ebenso seine amoralische Haltung.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Küssen ist dir ja unangenehm, und führt dazu, dass du einen Knoten in dein Höschen bekommst, aus Angst, du könntest doch schwach werden und mit mir schlafen _wollen_!" Nun war sie es also, die keine Argumente mehr fand. Interessant, aber dieses Wissen aussprechen, sich darüber offensichtlich zu erfreuen? Nein, heute nicht. „Tut weh, die Wahrheit, was?", wollte er nonverbal von ihr wissen, aber auch jetzt erhielt er keine Antwort, weshalb er weiter sprach. „Wenn das hier erledigt ist, können wir uns gerne wieder angiften, bis wir schlussendlich doch miteinander Sex haben werden, abgemacht?", bemerkte er amüsiert, als wäre zehn Sekunden vorher nichts anderes gewesen, als gemütliches plaudern.

„Nein!"

Vegetas Schultern erschlafften, doch er kam nicht zum Widerspruch, da Turles das Gespräch mit seiner Anwesenheit unterbrach. „Wir haben ihn gefunden, Majestät. Man erwartet Euch."

„Sollte mit Scouter auch nicht allzu schwierig sein", fuhr er den großen Saiyajin an, als er an ihm vorbei schritt und die Einstiegsluke betrat. Das Weib spielte ihr Spiel besser als angenommen. Doch bevor er sich in die Lüfte erhob, wandte er sich noch einmal zu Bulma um. „Du wirst mit Turles fliegen und wag es nicht, ihn noch einmal zu beißen. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich ernsthaft in die Kerker sperren zu lassen, bis du lernst, was Anstand heißt und wenn ich dein Durchhaltevermögen beurteilen müsste, in Relation der dir angelegten Energiefesseln, die Turles dir angelegt hatte, würde ich stark behaupten, dass du das keine drei Tage überstehst."

Idiot! „Können wir nicht zu Fuß gehen?", lenkte sie ein, um gar nicht auf seine Provokationen einzugehen. „Ich würde gerne die Landschaft sehen."

„Du wirst, abgesehen von Acker, nicht viel sehen können." Kurz war er geneigt, Turles zu fragen, wie groß die Entfernung wäre, konnte sich jedoch rechtzeitig fangen, denn verdient hatte sie nichts. Erst danach flog er von dannen.

 **XxX**

Ohne sie vorzuwarnen, umrundete er sie, umfing ihre Taille und flog in einem Affenzahn los. Ihr Strampeln konnte er problemlos ignorieren, selbst ihre Schreie verrauchten durch die enormen Windstöße, welche ihr ins Gesicht peitschten und sie keuchend ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht hielt.

Zum zweiten Mal musste sie Turles' Anwesenheit dulden, gleichermaßen akzeptieren, dass er mit ihr zu einem Gebäude flog, das auf einem Berg, welcher fast bis zur Wolkendecke reichte, hinausragte und Bulmas Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Kannst du mir sagen", pustete Bulma und wischte sich angestrengt die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „ob wir dahin fliegen und was wir dort machen werden?" Das Bild der Klippe, von der sie Vegeta stürzen wollte, schlich sich vor ihr inneres Auge, doch dieses Mal war sie es, die am Abgrund stand und von Vegeta persönlich hinabgestoßen wurde. Sie sah sich schon schreiend hinabfallen.

„Nein und jetzt sei still."

Freundlich wie immer. „Au", ertönte ihre Stimme, als sie unsanft auf ihrem Hintern landete.

„Jammer nicht", mokierte Turles und landete auf den Füßen neben ihr, jedoch blieb er stehen und sah auf das große, weiße, runde Haus. „Steh auf und geh voran!"

Hoffentlich kam sie hier schnell genug weg, überlegte Bulma bitter. Sie ging voran und sah immer wieder aufgeschreckt und vorsichtig über ihre Schulter, bis sie zur Tür kam und zurückhaltend dagegen klopfte. Dass sie auch immer umher gescheucht werden musste. Zählte dieses Verhalten zum guten Ton?

„Aus dem Weg. Du klopfst wie ein Mädchen!", brummte er und schlug mit seiner Faust heftig gegen das knarrende Holz. „Kakarott, mach auf!"

Nun, sie war auch ein Mädchen, nicht? Aber sie behielt ihre Antwort für sich. Als sie ihren Blick Richtung Tür wandern ließ, die sich mit einem Ruck öffnete, stand ihr der Mund offen als das Innere hervor stach. Das... Das war doch nicht möglich? Das... Um Himmels Willen, sie litt an Halluzinationen. Irgendeine gemeine Fiktion nistete sich in ihren Gedanken fest und wollte sie quälen.

„A-aber... Das... Das ist doch nicht möglich." Unsicher schritt sie nach hinten, bis sie gegen Turles' Bauch stieß und zum Stehen gezwungen wurde. Der Namekianer vor ihr, war so groß... so gigantisch, so... furchteinflössend, obwohl sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass von diesem Riesen keinerlei Gefahr ausging, so war seine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung geradezu erschreckend. Kakarott und Radditz standen neben Vegeta, der mit verschränkten Armen darauf wartete, dass man sie zu dem riesigen Namekianer führte, während Nappa auf der anderen Seite auf Turles wartete.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Kind. Komm näher", forderte der alte Namekianer sie sanftmütig auf, hob seine grüne Hand und ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte seinen Mund.

Näher kommen? Das Taubheitsgefühl ließ sich nicht abschütteln, nein, es verschlimmerte sich viel eher, als Turles' Hand, fest und grob, auf ihrer Schulter landete und er sie zu dem Namekianer heranführte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was man von ihr verlange oder mit ihr vorhatte. Wer wusste, was in Vegetas krankem Kopf alles so passierte?

„Kakarott?" Doch statt einer Antwort, erhielt sie nur ein aufmunterndes Nicken, seitens ihres Bruders, dessen Hände sich auf und ab bewegten und Bulma quasi dazu aufforderten, zu dem Namekianer hinaufzusehen. Die große Hand schwebte bereits über ihr, als sie ihren Blick hob und sachte landete sie auf ihrem blauen Haarschopf.

„Man hat mir von dir und deinen Fähigkeiten erzählt, junge Saiyajin. Beachtliche Fähigkeiten, welche in dir schlummern, die allerdings mit Bedacht und Vorsicht eingesetzt werden müssen. Nicht jeder verdient deinen Dank. Viele verdienen es nicht, deine Gabe zu beanspruchen."

Eingeschüchtert verharrte Bulma unter der riesigen Pranke, doch der Luftzug ließ sie erzittern, ihre Arme fest an ihren Körper pressen und die Zähne zusammenbeißen, während ihre Haare, sowie ihre Weste leicht nach oben geweht wurden und ein unangenehmer Druck sich in ihrem Innern ausbreitete. Was geschah gerade mit ihr und ihrem Körper? Welche Kräfte wurden durch ihren Leib getrieben und von welchen Fähigkeiten sprach der Namekianer? Entzog man ihr Energie, zur Strafe, weil sie sich erneut mit Vegeta stritt? Der Luftstrom beeinträchtigte ihr Umfeld, wodurch sie die Anwesenden nur verschwommen wahrnahm und die Angst weiter wuchs.

„Was macht er da?", fauchte Vegeta, als der Luftstrom auch ihn und die anderen erreichte. Schon lange war das keine Brise mehr. Hieraus entwickelte sich anscheinend ein gewaltiger Orkan oder was auch immer. „Hey!", rief er gereizt, die Hand nach oben gestreckt und bereit, diesen Ritus zu unterbrechen.

„Warte, Vegeta!", verlangte Kakarott, der an Vegeta herantrat und eine Hand auf seine Schulter platzierte. Verwundert blickte er zu seinem König, dessen Anspannung leicht abfiel und sein bebender Körper sich nach und nach beruhigte. „Er wird ihr keinen Schaden zufügen", ergänzte er, ohne zu wissen, ob das, was er glaubte, stimmte. Doch Vegetas Erleuchtung, bezüglich Bulmas Kraft und der Ursprung ihrer anderen Haarfarbe, hatten ihn – vermutlich auch Radditz – aus dem Konzept gebracht und aus der Bahn geworfen, zusätzlich hatten sie Kakarott neugierig gemacht. „Warte ab, was geschieht. Eingreifen können wir immer noch."

Auch wieder wahr! Schließlich war es seine Idee gewesen, hierher zu fliegen und diese Prozedur ungefragt über sie ergehen zu lassen. Außerdem wäre Kakarott der letzte, der seine Schwester in Gefahr brachte und Vegeta sah ihn ausatmen – anscheinend vor Erleichterung, dass Vegeta womöglich nachgab und seine Hand nach unten sank.

Mehrere unangenehme Minuten, voller Unwissen, verstrichen... zogen endlos ins Land. Man erkannte kleine Funken, die Bulmas Körper umhüllten, ihre Konturen nach fuhren und sich in Luft aufzulösen schienen, nachdem sie mit ihrer Haut in Kontakt kamen. Vegetas Nervosität wurde ersichtlich, als seine Fäuste vibrierten, seine Schläfenadern wie verrückt pulsierten, seine schwarzen Augen zitterten und es hörte erst auf, als die grüne Hand im Schoss des Namekianers landete. Bulma regte sich allerdings nicht. Ihr Körper war steif.

„Bekomme ich heute noch eine Antwort?" Missmutig sah er zum Oberältesten, der jedoch gleichgültig – und offensichtlich zufrieden – in die Ferne sah. „Hallo? Ich wünsche eine Antwort – ich bin der König der Saiyajins!", echauffierte sich Vegeta, bevor er einen Schritt nach vorne trat. Na toll.

„Warte doch einfach ab!", flüsterte Kakarott.

„Ich will nicht mehr warten", meckerte der _König der Saiyajins_ , der einem Kleinkind, das sich über ein heruntergefallenes Eis aufregte, in nichts nachstand. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Bulma, in der Hoffnung, von ihr eine Antwort zu erhalten. „Und?", wollte er anschließend wissen, doch sah sie ihm einfach nur stumm, wirr und emotionslos entgegen, nachdem sie sich phlegmatisch drehte. „Spürst du deine Kraft? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Noch immer sah Bulma ihn nur an, bis ihre Hände langsam nach oben vor ihre Augen wanderten.

 _„Majestät, Majestät!"_ , piepte es aufgeregt durch die Scouter, die die Anwesenden trugen. _„Wir werden angegriffen! Wir -"_ Danach brach die Verbindung...


	17. Vendetta

_Probleme kann man niemals mit derselben Denkweise lösen, durch die sie entstanden sind._

 _\- Albert Einstein_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel siebzehn -**

 **Vendetta**

Apathisch, aber mit erhobenem Haupt und einem doktrinären Blick in die Ferne, nahm Vegeta den Scouter vom Ohr, hielt ihn in seiner Hand und betrachtete folglich seine anwesenden Kämpfer, die ebenso erschrocken waren, anlässlich dieser unheilvollen Neuigkeit. Auch sie waren in ihrer Starre gefangen, weshalb sie genauso teilnahmslos zu Vegeta sahen. Was geschah gerade auf Vegeta-Sei? Wer griff seinen Planeten, samt seines Volkes an? Noch wichtiger war, wie es soweit kommen konnte, dass ein ganzes Volk, das zu den kriegerischsten und gewalttätigsten zählte, überwältigt werden konnte, ohne etwas effektives ausrichten, geschweige denn einen vernünftigen Notruf absenden zu können? Vegeta und die anderen wurden dadurch vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, was keinem der Beteiligten behagte... Sie wurden buchstäblich ins kalte Wasser gestoßen, was zu verheerende Folgen führen würde.

Verdammt!

Sie würden blindlings in ihr Verderben zurückfliegen und ja, sprichwörtlich in ihr Unglück, da keiner der Saiyajins an etwas wie Flucht zu wagen dachte. Viel zu erpicht waren sie darauf, den Eindringlingen den direkten Weg in die Hölle zu zeigen. Hinzu kam das Ungewisse, ebenso die Tatsache, dass niemand wusste, wer der Aggressor war, der hinter diesem Schicksalsschlag steckte. Und genau das galt es herauszufinden, was eine Flucht noch unwahrscheinlicher werden ließ.

Seine Hand baute blindwütig mehr Druck auf, sodass der Scouter, der sich darin befand, zerbröselte und die Überreste zu Boden rieselten. Verfluchte Scheiße, man nannte das hier wohl Karma und Vegetas Blick wanderte zu Bulma, seine Gedanken kreisten um ihre Worte und Vorwürfe. All das, was sie ihm an den Kopf warf, erschien ihm plötzlich so unbestritten und ungeziert, während er vor wenigen Wochen all das noch als sekundär und bedeutungslos abgewunken hatte. All das wurde plötzlich Realität, die ihm und seinem Volk schlussendlich auch das Genick brechen würde.

Sie hatte mit allem Recht - Vegeta hatte sich überschätzt, agierte in jeglicher Hinsicht leichtsinnig, hatte sich von seinem Stolz und seinem Denken, unbesiegbar zu werden, zerfressen lassen und diesen Hochmut würde er mit einem harten, einsichtigen Fall zurückzahlen. Jedoch kam diese Einsicht zu spät... Viel zu spät, obgleich er sich hier auf Namek noch in Sicherheit befand, so würde sich das baldigst ändern, denn er würde zur Kapsel fliegen, mit dem direkten Ziel auf Vegeta-Sei.

Dann würde er vermutlich bei dem Versuch, Schaden von seinem Volk abzuwenden, das womöglich bereits mehrere Verluste erleiden musste, draufgehen. Dann war das eben so. Sämtliche Nervenbahnen in Vegetas Körper vibrierten, sein Blut floss ungeheuer schnell zu seinem Herzen und wieder zurück in seinen Blutkreislauf, was ihn gleichzeitig schnaufen ließ.

„Vegeta, wir... wir sollten zurückfliegen – sofort!", mischte sich Turles ein, der zu seinem König aufschloss, ihn duzte und darauf baute, ihn somit eindringlicher zur Rückkehr bewegen zu können, gefolgt von Radditz und Kakarott, die ihm anstandslos zustimmten. Nappa lehnte sich in der Zwischenzeit gegen die Wand, winkelte eines seiner Beine an und sah mit gesenktem Blick zu Boden – offenbar versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken. „Wenn wir jetzt zum Schiff fliegen, werden wir rechtzeitig ankommen", bekräftigte Turles weiterhin vorsintflutlich und vom Eifer gepackt.

Ja... Ja... Das wusste Vegeta auch, doch sich einfach in die Gefahr stürzen, ohne zu wissen, was einen erwartete? Das war die frühere Mantra von Vegeta. Er liebte den Nervenkitzel, schätzte das Ungewisse und die Gefahr, die sich dahinter verbarg. Allerdings war das Jahre her. Er war ein kleiner, naiver Junge gewesen, der sich über die Gefahren nicht ganz im Klaren war, aber heute sah das alles etwas anders aus. Er wurde erwachsen, reifer, wuchs mehr und mehr in die Rolle des Königs, der sich der Verantwortung stellen, aber nicht unbedacht ins Blaue handeln wollte. Das war der himmelweite Unterschied.

Doch noch etwas durchzuckte Vegetas Gedanken: Wieso griff man seinen Planeten ausgerechnet _heute_ an? Wussten die Angreifer von Vegetas _Ausflug?_ Wenn ja, musste es einen Maulwurf unter seinen Männern geben. Bloß wer? Wer hatte Vegeta verraten? Es musste jemand der Anwesenden sein – niemand sonst wusste, wann Vegeta nach Namek fliegen wollte...

Könnte es sich hierbei um einen Racheakt von Radditz und Kakarott handeln? Wollten sie ihn in einen Hinterhalt locken, um von hier aus mit Bulma zu flüchten, in der Hoffnung, Vegeta verfalle – aufgrund des Angriffs – in Panik und würde unbedacht agieren, während sie sich in der Hektik aus dem Staub machen konnten?

Möglich... Es wäre auch möglich, dass Turles oder gar Nappa dahinter steckten, oder? Aber wie hätten Nappa und Turles etwas aushecken können? Das gleiche galt für Radditz und Kakarott... Wann hätten sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, Kontakt zu jemand Außenstehenden aufzunehmen, ohne aufzufallen?

Verfluchte Scheiße! Er war so gefangen, dass er nicht einmal reagieren konnte, sondern nur stumm nickte.

 _„Großer, stolzer König der Saiyajins, ich grüße Euch hoheitsvoll."_

Alle, bis auf Vegea, dessen Scouter zerstört auf dem Boden lag, blickten erschrocken auf, hantierten nervös an ihren Scoutern, um der Stimme zu lauschen, bis Vegeta zu Kakarott schritt, der ihm am nächsten war, und ohne Umschweife dessen Scouter vom Kopf riss. Ohne ihn sich aufzusetzen, besah er sich die grüne Scheibe und wartete, bis weitere Stimmen zu vernehmen waren. Wer war der Fremdkörper, der es wagte, hinterhältig anzugreifen? Die Stimme klang merkwürdigerweise so vertraut, aber hinsichtlich der Verzerrung der Stimme, konnte Vegeta sich nicht festlegen... Ach! Gerne wäre er ausgerastet. Gerne hätte er hier alles kurz und klein geschlagen und dieses runde Haus des Grünlings in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

Doch würde das etwas an der Tatsache ändern? Nein, würde es nicht. Im Endeffekt hätte er dadurch nur mehr Probleme. Am Ende hätte er sich noch mit Namekianern herumärgern müssen, was weitere Zeit in Anspruch genommen hätte.

 _„Ich hoffe, du bist über meine Anwesenheit erfreut?"_ , wollte die mechanisch klingende Stimme mokant wissen. _„Ich bedaure es zutiefst, dass wir uns seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben und mir somit eine Gratulation, bezüglich deiner Thronbesteigung, verwehrt wurde. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen bin, dir, eines Königs würdig, zu gratulieren und musste noch etwas meinen Hofknicks üben. Aber dies möchte ich natürlich unbedingt nachholen, Vegeta. Schließlich sollte die Etikette bewahrt bleiben."_ Den Namen des Königs zischte die Stimme gehässig. _„In Anbetracht unseres_ guten _Verhältnisses, wirst du das doch verstehen, nicht?"_

„Wir werden nicht antworten!", annoncierte Vegeta, der sich emotionslos und ohne sich zu verabschieden, abwandte und zur Tür ging. Davor stand Piccolo, stets ein Auge auf den Oberältesten fokussiert, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können. „Geh mir aus der Optik, Grünling", fauchte er weiter, als er den Fremden erreichte und diesen unsanft zur Seite stieß. Eben noch wollte er unbedingt wissen, ob Bulma ihre Kraft spüren konnte, doch das war jetzt zweitrangig. Wichtiger war, so schnell wie möglich nach Vegeta-Sei zu fliegen und den Angreifer zu eliminieren. Die Faszination, wie Bulmas Kräfte offenbar geweckt wurden, verschwand und machte der ängstlichen Erwartung Platz. „Wir werden", begann er ruhig, „sofort zurückfliegen und -"

„Nehmt meinen Krieger mit, König der Saiyajins. Zwei starke Arme mehr würden Euch nur zugute kommen, königliche Hoheit", empfahl der Oberälteste, ohne seinen Blickwinkel zu ändern. „Geht jetzt. Viel Zeit bleibt euch allen nicht – und mir", flüsterte er bedächtig, „auch nicht mehr."

Was auch immer der alte Namekianer damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, Kakarott verstand es nicht. „Na dann. Wir sollten uns beeilen", brachte Kakarott energisch hervor, marschierte an Vegeta vorbei und klopfte Piccolo auf seinen Arm. „Flieg mir hinterher. Nicht weit von hier, befindet sich unsere Kapsel."

Unsicher sah Piccolo dem Saiyajin hinterher, ehe er zu dem Oberhaupt seines Volkes blickte. Oftmals genügte ein Blick, der so viel aussagekräftiger war, als tausend Worte. Und Piccolo wusste, was er zu tun hatte, wonach er sich schnaubend vom Boden abstieß und Kakarott folgte. Vegeta hingegen sah zu Bulma, die versteinert neben dem Oberältesten stand und nicht zu wissen schien, was zu tun war. Launisch packte er den alten Scouter aus, den er ihr abgenommen hatte, setzte ihn auf sein Ohr und flog von dannen, wissend, Radditz, Nappa oder Turles würden sie mit zur Kapsel bringen.

 **XxX**

Vegeta wusste nicht, wie Nappa es schaffen konnte, das Raumschiff mit voller Geschwindigkeit manuell zu steuern. Lange Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, hatte er ebenfalls nicht, da er mit der Übelkeit, dank des horrenden Tempos, zu kämpfen hatte und sich gleichzeitig versuchte, auf den bevorstehenden Kampf zu konzentrieren. Wie erleichtert er war, als die Kapsel die Atmosphäre durchbrach und sie sicher landen konnten, brachte er nicht zum Ausdruck, da er auch das als Schwäche empfunden hätte.

Bevor er zur Tür eilen, wie auch den Knopf zur Bestätigung der Luke drücken konnte, sowie sich danach aus der Kapsel schnellstmöglich zu entfernen, fuhr einer der Bildschirme hinunter, direkt vor Vegetas Augen. Der Zwang, stehen zu bleiben, war enorm und als er sein Gesicht hob, musste er in die abstoßende Fratze von Freezer blicken. Das abfällige Grinsen im Gesicht seines Feindes zu sehen, trieb Vegeta die Zornesröte ins Gesicht – noch mehr, als er das Wort an Vegeta richtete und diese Worte in Hohn getränkt waren.

Unwillkürlich spannte sich seine Muskulatur an, seine Hände ballten sich unvermeidbar zu Fäusten und dank seiner Disziplin, die noch vorhanden war, vollführte Vegeta einen abschätzigen Blick. Indessen tippte sein Fuß ruhelos auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, weitere vernichtende Worte aus Freezers dreckigem Schandmaul zu hören.

 _„Vegeta, du bist unhöflich. Hat dir meine Ansprache denn überhaupt gar nicht gefallen? Dabei habe ich mich so bemüht, dich königlich zu empfangen und dir nur würdig entgegen zu kommen."_ Oh, Freezer rieb sich amüsiert die Hände, entblößte seine spitzen Zähne und konnte sich sein Lachen nicht verkneifen - vielmehr wollte er es gar nicht verkneifen, dazu war Vegetas Zorn zu wunderbar.

Oh, die Worte trafen ihn, sie verletzten seinen Stolz, denn alles, was er Vegeta entgegenbrachte, waren Sarkasmus und mangelnde Ernsthaftigkeit und wenn Freezer diese Art der Begrüßung als achtenswert beurteilte, hatte dieser schäbige Bastard nur noch mehr Prügel verdient. Nicht nur, dass er sein Volk angriff, nein, sondern auch ferner seinen Stolz ins Lächerliche zog, wofür es kein Pardon geben würde. „Und du bist ganz schön feige. Du warst schon offensiver, was deine Hinterhältigkeit angeht. Oder bist du so angeschlagen, dass das der letzte Ausweg für dich ist?"

 _„Ach was. Ich hatte sieben Jahre Zeit, mich zu regenerieren und da ich ein ganz wunderbarer Geselle bin, der zudem Anstand besitzt, solltest du dich schleunigst auf den Weg zu deinem Palast machen."_ Freezer trat lachend zur Seite, wodurch Zarbon und Dodoria zum Vorschein kamen, die, wie Vegeta knurrend mit ansehen konnte, seinen Thronsaal in Schutt und Asche legten. _„Vorausgesetzt, du willst überhaupt etwas retten oder muss ich tatsächlich zu dir kommen, du stolzer König? Im Gegensatz zu dir, teile ich dir meinen Standort problemlos mit. Kannst du das auch? Darüber hinaus ist das Problem mit euch Saiyajins schon immer, dass ihr so überheblich seid. Ihr habt vor sieben Jahren nichts gelernt"_ , instruierte Freezer aufgeschlossen.

„Halt dein Maul. Halt deine verdammte Klappe, du Tyrann. Nimm deine rosa Plauze und deinen Schönling und verpiss dich." Vegeta konnte diesem Idioten nicht mehr zuhören. Das letzte, was er vernahm, nachdem seine Faust krachend im Bildschirm landete und die Scherben zu Boden fielen, war das verhasste Lachen, das sadistische, abartige Feixen von Freezer, was wiederum Vegetas Kampfgeist weckte, diesen kümmerlichen Patriarch endgültig in die Hölle zu schicken. Schwer atmend stand Vegeta vor dem zertrümmerten Bildschirm, doch Bulmas Schritte nahm er merklich wahr.

„Wohin?", stoppte er sie gepresst, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und in erschrockene Augen blickte.

„Ich muss Chichi suchen." Sie wollte sich jetzt am allerwenigsten mit ihm streiten. Bulma wollte einfach nur zu ihrer besten Freundin.

„Das schwarzhaarige Saiyajin-Weib?" Das war ihre einzige Sorge? Nun, besser als andere Sorgen, dachte sich Vegeta, dessen Augenbrauen weit nach oben gezogen waren.

„Nenn sie nicht so!", blaffte Bulma, deren Zähne so fest aufeinander gepresst waren, dass man meinen könnte, sie würden ihr jeden Moment ausfallen. Für ihn war Freundschaft sowieso ein Fremdwort, etwas, das in Vegetas Leben – ähnlich wie in Radditz' Leben – keinen Platz fand. Wie sollte er demnach verstehen, wie wichtig es ihr war, nachzusehen, ob Chichi in Sicherheit war? Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Kakarott, selbst zu Turles sah sie kurzweilig, der allerdings verwundert zurückblickte, jedoch den anhaltenden Blickkontakt aufrecht erhalten konnte, wodurch er diesen Kampf gewann.

Die Frage, die sich Vegeta stellte, war nun, ob er zum Palast fliegen sollte und Bulma arglos zu dem Haus ihrer Freundin laufen ließ oder aber, er mit ihr ging. Die Erfahrung lehrte ihn, alles selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er konnte, im Kampf gegen Freezer, auf niemanden seiner Krieger verzichten – sie alle wussten, zu was dieser Weltraum-Vollidiot fähig war. Nicht auszudenken, wie weit er schon gegangen war und wie viele Saiyajins er – neben der Schlacht von vor sieben Jahren – auf dem Gewissen hatte. „Fein, dann lass uns zu dieser Saiyajin fliegen."

„Bitte?", fragte Bulma ungläubig nach. Hatte sie gerade richtig verstanden, dass Vegeta mit ihr zu Chichi fliegen wollte?

„Willst du jetzt zu ihr oder nicht? Meine Geduld ist nicht die längste und nochmal werde ich dich sicherlich nicht fragen, Onna." Bissig drückte er den Knopf der Luke, betrat diese und streckte Bulma genervt seine Hand entgegen. Nun, er war nicht von ihr genervt, eher von ihrer Fürsorge, die sich maßgeblich auf andere, statt auf sich selbst richtete. Wo sie es war, die ihm vorwarf, seine Selbstgefälligkeit würde ihm zum Verhängnis werden, so dachte Vegeta das genaue Gegenteil. Ihr Helfer-Syndrom war, in Situationen wie diesen, völlig fehl am Platz, unangebracht, wenngleich ridikül und paradox. Noch nie erlebte er diesen Zusammenhalt, er hatte ihn stets abgelehnt, weil er immerzu auf sich achtete – auf sich und sein Leben, doch Vegeta akzeptierte, dass er von nun an eben keine Insel mehr war und es Saiyajins gab... deren Leben er zu schützen hatte. Wozu auch ihr Leben gehörte, das er beschützen musste - nein, wollte!

„Ich kann auch mit ihr -"

„Kannst du nicht, Kakarott", fauchte Vegeta. „Sobald das erledigt ist, werde ich zum Palast kommen." Er wollte sie schlichtweg nicht mit Kakarott fliegen lassen. Er wartete darauf, bis sie seine Hand nahm und mit ihr zusammen fortfliegen konnte, während die restlichen in die entgegensetzte Richtung zum Palast flogen – geradewegs zu Freezer.

„Vegeta, vielleicht sollten wir auf den Boden", stammelte Bulma, deren Augen sich nicht von dem Chaos, das unter ihr entstanden war, abwenden konnte. Verwackelte Bilder kamen in ihr Gedächtnis gekrochen, als sie an die Zerstörung von Freezers erstem Angriff dachte. Überall war Rauch zu sehen, Feuer... Schreie... All das Leid, was Freezer über den Planeten brachte, hatte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge modelliert. Dasselbe wiederholte sich gerade unter ihren Füßen – wieder war das Land mit Rauch bedeckt, der sich wie eine Decke über die Stadt legen wollte. Feuer trieb die überlebenden Saiyajins aus ihren Häusern. Sie schrien und Bulma kniff ihre tränengefüllten Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, all das Leid unter ihr ausblenden zu können. „Lass uns auf den Boden, Vegeta. Hier wird man uns entdecken." Plötzlich erschien Bulma die ganze Szenerie so unwirklich, dass sie das Gefühl – ihre Hände keuchend vor ihr Gesicht zu schlagen – niederkämpfen musste. Alles wirkte so surreal, so stilisiert...

Gar nicht so verkehrt, der Gedanke. Grummelnd, um ihr nicht den Triumph, dass er das tat, was sie verlange, zu gönnen, ließ er sie wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden fallen, ehe er leichtfüßig auf dem Boden landete und seine Augen schloss. Freezers Aura war zu spüren und sie war gewaltig. Währenddessen verbrannte sein Körper Unmengen an Energien, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen und im Nichts verschwinden wollten, verflucht. Vegeas Lider zuckten mehrmals, bevor er ruckartig die Augen aufschlug und Bulma erschrocken zurückwich.

„Komm." Er packte ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich, ob gewollt oder nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, waren ihm die Schreie bisher egal gewesen. Wichtig war, heil bei dieser Saiyajin anzukommen, deren Wohl Bulma so wichtig war, dass selbst Vegeta seine Belange – Freezer zu erledigen – hinten anstellte, um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun. „Sag mir, wo wir lang müssen und bleib dicht hinter mir, einverstanden?"

Bulma war sprachlos. Stattdessen konnte sie nur wortlos nicken und war überrascht, wie umgänglich Vegeta in dem Moment war.

„Wohin?", fragte er und blieb nach etlichen Metern stehen. „Du musst mir schon sagen, wo deine Freundin wohnt, da ich den Weg nicht kenne." Seine Körperfunktion normalisierte sich allmählich, nur war es dieses Mal seine Atmung, die sich beschleunigte und mit Bulmas Atmung um die Wette lief. Beiden schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und er ließ sich kommentarlos von ihr zu einem Haus führen, das in Flammen stand. Und Bulma konnte sich nicht mehr halten, sie riss sich von Vegetas wärmender Hand los, die ihr bis dato noch soviel Sicherheit und – im Moment gerade – soviel Zuversicht auf einen positiven Ausgang dieser Katastrophe bot, doch die Sorge um Chichi breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in ihr aus.

„Onna!" Vegeta tauchte urplötzlich vor ihr auf, bevor sie die Hütte betreten konnte. „Geh niemals in ein Haus, das angegriffen wurde. Schon gar nicht, wenn du nicht vorher geprüft hast, ob eine Aura zu spüren ist. Verstanden?" Ferner begriff Vegeta etwas... Die Saiyajin vor ihm war achtzehn Jahre. Achtzehn! Jugendliches Verhalten war nachvollziehbarer und angepasster als das Verhalten von Kindern und trotzdem hatten sie beide – noch so jung und voller Leben – Eigenarten an sich, falsche, ja fast boshafte Entscheidungen zu treffen, die ihr weiteres Leben massivst beeinflussen konnten. Vor ihnen wütete ein Krieg, ein Kampf, dessen einziges Ziel darin bestand, so viele Opfer, wie der Krieg sich habhaft machen konnte, zu Eigen zu machen. Möglich, dass Vegeta das alles bisher unterschätzte, wovon auszugehen war. Ergänzend musste Vegeta sich eingestehen, dass er selbst von diesen Eigenschaften nicht verschont blieb – nein, auf keinen Fall blieb er verschont. Er selbst war ein Machwerk seines Vaters, der ihn mit Jähzorn, illusionären Maßstäben, seinen falschen Ideologien und seinen schimärischen Ansichten genährt hatte.

Aber konnte er seinen weiteren Lebensweg, der nicht mehr durch seinen Vater geprägt werden konnte, dadurch rechtfertigen, in jungen Jahren mit falschen Idealen erzogen worden zu sein? Zählte das? Nein, denn Vegeta war schon lange für sich selbst verantwortlich. Eine Absolution gab es für ihn nicht, was auch seine Authentizität in Frage gestellt hätte, da er nie anders sein wollte. Er würde gar nicht den Absprung schaffen, sich ernsthaft von seinem äußeren Wesen her zu verändern.

Ja, er war durch und durch ein schlechter Herrscher, ein waghalsiger Idiot.

„Ich muss durch, Vegeta! Ich muss nachsehen, ob Chichi hier ist!", entgegnete die blauhaarige Saiyajin entschlossen, sich ihrer Sache sicher. Entschieden ging sie an Vegeta vorbei, der ihr nachsah und mithilfe ihres alten Scouters die Situation prüfte.

Vergeblich drückte Bulma ihr Gewicht gegen die Tür, doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, das Holz gab nicht nach. Beide Hände stemmte sie mit ganzer Kraft dagegen, bis sie aufsah und Vegetas Hand dicht neben ihrer lag... Doch statt sie zurückzuhalten, ihr Anweisungen zu geben oder gar Verbote auszusprechen, half er ihr, die Tür aufzuschieben, welche erst nachgab, bis selbst Vegeta seine Zähne zusammen biss.

Sofort, nachdem die Tür offen stand, fanden sie die Blockade. Ein wuchtiger Körper lag regungslos dahinter, woraufhin Bulma aufschrie und auf die Knie fiel, um irgendwelche Lebenszeichen von Chichis Vater zu ertasten. Währenddessen ging Vegeta weiter. Er stieg, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, über den Körper und besah sich die unteren Zimmer, während Bulma schockiert und fassungslos neben Chichis Vater saß und ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Onna, hier ist niemand sonst", rief er aufgeklärt zu ihr hinüber. Den leblosen Saiyajin konnte er nicht orten, weil er... keine Energien mehr freisetzen konnte. Inmitten seines Ganges hielt Vegeta inne, da das Regal neben ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Stumm stand er vor dem Regal, auf welchem – wie in Bulmas Zimmer – sich mehrere Fotos stapelten. Einige hingen in einem Rahmen an der Wand, die Vegeta zeigten, dass hier eine Saiyajin-Familie lebte, die offenbar glücklich über diesen Zustand ihrer Entwicklung war. Wieso hielten diese Unterklassen-Saiyajins sich so viele Erinnerungen? Was hatten sie begriffen, was ein Elite-Kämpfer bisweilen nicht begreifen konnte? Lag es an der Langeweile, dass sich diese Primaten in Gruppen zusammenschlossen und eine Familie gründeten?

Was genau war es? Ihm fehlte jegliches Feingefühl und... jedwede Erfahrung. Ha, ja, die Erfahrung, was ihn an seinen Vater erinnerte, der ihm vor vielen Jahren eine Weisheit mit auf den Weg geben wollte. _Wenn man etwas wissen wollte, sollte man den Erfahrenen fragen, und nicht den Gelehrten._ Die Tiefgründigkeit in diesem Satz wurde ihm erst jetzt klar. Bulma war es, die ihn - sicher nicht absichtlich - lenkte und zum Nachdenken animierte; immer wieder, wie ihm aufging.

Sie war das Licht am Ende des ausweglosen Tunnels, den er - so dachte Vegeta - nie durchkämmen würde.

„Dann müssen wir suchen." Ihr Augen huschten hektisch in alle Ecken, scannten jeden Winkel - erfolglos.

„Wo? So viele Auren laufen durch die Gegend, dass man sie kaum lokalisieren kann." Mit den Händen in den Hüften marschierte er zu ihr, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte gehemmt eine seiner Hände auf ihre Schulter. Er wusste nicht, ob das in der Situation angebracht war, aber sie zu umarmen... Das ging zu weit. Das konnte Vegeta nicht. Das war nicht Vegeta und er musste soweit auch gar nicht gehen, da sie diesen Part übernahm und sich in seine Arme warf, ihre Stirn gegen seinen Brustpanzer legte und er ihr Zittern noch besser wahrnehmen konnte, wodurch er ihren Schmerz und die Qual, die sie verspürte, mit anfühlen konnte. Ja, Vegeta fühlte tatsächlich mit ihr, er konnte die Last auf ihren Schultern spüren - dieses unendliche Gewicht, das sie in die Knie zwang.

„Bitte, lass uns nur noch die Umgebung nach ihr absuchen. Wenn sie nicht hier ist", stotterte sie verzweifelt, „dann müssen ihre Mutter und sie noch leben, oder?" Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, nachdem der Satz ausgesprochen war. „Das kann doch sein, richtig?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu Vegeta nach oben, der alles andere als optimistisch ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten nicht hier bleiben."

„Du willst in den Palast?", fragte sie erschüttert, woraufhin ihre Hand seinen Arm hinaufwanderte. Egal, wie Vegeta auch war. Egal, wie gemein er war, er hatte sich – weshalb auch immer – bereit erklärt, mit ihr hierher zu gehen, was Bulma ihm, trotz allem, was geschehen war, hoch anrechnete.

„Exakt. Ich werde alleine dorthin zurückgehen. Du dagegen wirst zusehen, dass du verschwindest und untersteh dich, dich dem Palast oder der Stadt zu nähern, um nach deiner Freundin zu suchen." Als er den Satz zu Ende sprach, wurde das Haus von einer Erschütterung heimgesucht, wodurch die über ihnen liegende Decke rissig wurde, in sich zusammenbrach und die Saiyajins unter sich begraben wollte. Vegeta hatte unbewusst reagiert, als er nach Bulmas Hand griff, ihre Taille umfasste und sie zu Boden warf, ehe er seinen Körper über ihren legte, um sie vor der Verschüttung und weiteren Verletzungen zu schützen.

„Es reicht!", schrie Vegeta, nachdem das Beben nachließ. Er sammelte seine Kraft, um sie mit einem Stoß aus sich herauszupressen, sodass der Schutt von ihm weggeschleudert wurde. Selbst der Staub wirbelte unweigerlich auf. Nur mit einem ruhigen und kühlen Kopf könnte man einen Plan konstruieren, der einigermaßen funktionieren sollte. Schnell kam er auf die Beine, ebenso Bulma, woraufhin sich Vegeta zu ihr drehte und er wiederholt nach ihrem Arm griff. Schnelligkeit war gefragt. „Hör zu, hier handelt es sich nicht um einen dummen Spaß. Du wirst -" Vegeta sah, wie ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sofort packte er fester zu. Die Strapazen des Krieges mussten unendlich belastend für sie gewesen sein. Sie zogen nicht einfach an ihr vorbei, nein, sie litt darunter – unter dem Verlust ihrer Eltern, wegen der Narben und... seinetwegen. „Hör zu!", knurrte er mahnend und holte sie mit seiner aggressiven Stimme zurück. Immer mehr sprach er sich Mut und Ruhe zu – keinen Zorn, keine Wut, keine Angst! „Du wirst dich ins Gebirge zurückziehen und dort auf mich oder Kakarott warten." Energisch schob er sie aus dem Haus hinaus, ihren Protest weitestgehend ignorierend.

Die Kämpfe, zwischen den Kriegern und den Angreifern, hatten sich bis hier her verlagert, was Vegeta zum Anlass nahm, Bulma unverzüglich loszuwerden, da sie ihm gerade eher als Störfaktor erschien, statt einer Bereicherung.

Vorsichtig und dennoch hastig, rannten die beiden unterschiedlichen Saiyajins in die Leere, immer weiter weg vom Kampfgeschehen. Langsam aber sicher brachten sie eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und dem Treiben. Die Luft kam nur noch stechend in ihren Lungen an und völlig außer Atem erreichten sie den Waldrand. Ehe sie darin verschwanden, warf Vegeta einen Blick zurück zum Palast und das, was sich ihm bot, war schrecklich. Von überall vernahmen sie die Explosionen. Ebenso die verzweifelten Hilferufe, welche noch deutlich zu hören waren. Die aufeinandertreffenden Attacken erhellten den pechschwarzen Himmel. Zahlreiche Saiyajins schienen gerade dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken. Und wahrscheinlich auch zahlreiche _unschuldige_ Saiyajins, die, wie Bulma, überhaupt nicht kämpfen konnten. Daraufhin schloss die eingeschüchterte Saiyajin ihre Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Sie wollte dieses Bild nicht länger sehen, doch je länger sie die Augen schloss, umso klarer wurden die Szenen. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, rannen ungehindert über ihre Wangen und sie öffnete die Augen erst, als sie seine Hand spürte, die die Tränen sanft wegwischte. Doch diesen, für Bulma, so innigen und intimen Moment konnte sie nicht genießen, da sie plötzlich eine Stimme, aus der Richtung, aus der sie gerade geflüchtet waren, vernahm. Sie erblickte ein Wesen, das einer Echse gleichkam, einige Meter vor sich.

Grundgütiger, wie schnell hatte man sie aufspüren können. Das war Freezer, den sie eben noch in dem Bildschirm sah, den Vegeta zerschlug.

„Vegeta, wirklich? Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht. Dass ich derjenige bin, der dich suchen muss, weil du flüchtest? Du lässt dein Volk elendig zu Grunde gehen? Selbst dein Vater war in dem Moment, als er meinen Weg kreuzte, mutiger."

„Fuck!" Resolut baute er sich auf, setzte seine eiskalte und perfide Maske auf, noch ehe er sich zu der Stimme umwandte, die jegliche Wut in ihm heraufbeschwor. Selbstsicher setzte er ein giftiges Lachen auf seine Lippen. „Ich muss nicht vor dir flüchten. Wenn sich orientierungslose Intelligenz mit zielloser Boshaftigkeit paart, kommst du eben um die Ecke, Freezer. Aber bitte verzeih mir doch meine Verspätung."

„Oh, du Ärmster, was ist denn passiert?"

„Nichts, Freezer", höhnte Vegeta süffisant. „Ich hatte einfach keinen Bock auf dich."

„Oh, ein Schelm, wer böses dabei denkt. Natürlich wolltest du nicht flüchten." Freezer stand mit verschränkten Armen wenige Meter entfernt – ganz alleine, ohne jegliche Verstärkung. „Oder wolltest du deinen Palast schützen, was sowieso unnötig ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass du die Zerstörung nicht mehr erleben wirst?"

„Ha, lass stecken, Freezer. Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern."

„Alleine diese Aussage zeigt mir, wie viel Angst du vor mir hast", tadelte Vegetas Gegner. Mit verschränkten Armen schien er ungerührt auf einen Angriff, seitens von Vegeta, zu warten, der jedoch nicht folgte. „Mehr als den irren Blick, der mich immer wieder an deinen Vater erinnert, kannst du mir doch nicht entgegensetzen. Dieses Szenario erinnert mich sehr an ihn", dozierte Freezer frenetisch.

„Ach ja?" Seine Augen begannen in jedem fanatischen Eifer zu glühen. Fast greifbar konnte er das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper jagte, fühlen, welches ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in ihm hervorrief. Selbst das Blut in seinen Ohren konnte er rauschen hören.

„Ja, allerdings", erwiderte er kurz und knapp, immer noch ruhig und stoisch, nicht bereit, zum Angriff überzugehen.

„Fahr zur Hölle, Arschloch!" Vegetas Faust schnellte nach oben, bevor er diese öffnete und seine Handinnenfläche gezielt auf Freezer richtete. _„Big Bang Attack!"_ , spie er seinem ärgsten Feind entgegen. Zuvor hatte er eine gewaltige Menge an Ki in einer sich formatierenden Kugel gesammelt, die er umschweifig auf Freezer feuerte, wodurch – nachdem die Kugel den weißen Körper traf – eine gigantische Rauchwolke entstand und sich weiter ausbreitete.

Siegessicher weiteren sich Vegetas Augen, woraufhin sich seine Faust schon triumphierend heben wollte, doch zuvor schoss etwas langes, kaltes und glattes aus der dichten Rauchwolke, das sich unausweichlich um Vegetas Hals schlang.

„Du warst mir schon immer ein Dorn im Auge, du unfehlbarer König. Zu gerne hätte ich dir, als du noch ein arrogantes, vorlautes und respektloses Kind warst, deinen Hals umgedreht, doch leider hatte ich dich noch gebraucht. Du hättest, wärst du mir gegenüber loyal geblieben, alles haben können, aber was erzähle ich dir, nicht wahr? Du kennst das ja", lachte er lauthals los, wonach sein Schwanz sich fester um Vegetas Hals wickelte. „Eine Diktatur ist eben nur so lange erfolgreich, wenn man selbst der Diktator bleibt." Schwungvoll katapultierte Freezer Vegeta nach hinten, und nur der harte Boden konnte Vegetas Sturz abbremsen.

„Steh auf, Vegeta. Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig. Ich lasse mir meinen Sieg nicht nehmen, nur weil du glaubst, schon schlapp machen zu müssen!" Das fremde Wesen genoss es sichtlich, den jungen König zu demütigen. Er ergötzte sich an dem leidvollen auf die Beine kämpfen vonseiten des Saiyajins. Es genoss es, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie Vegeta sich quälte und wartete kurz, bis er zu dem Saiyajin schwebte, um diesem eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, sodass der König wieder zu Boden stürzte. „Dein Problem ist, dass jegliche Einschüchterungsversuche meinerseits deinen Mut steigern. Das muss man dir gehörig austreiben", erklärte Freezer sein weiteres Vorhaben routiniert.

„Aha", erwiderte Vegeta zähneknirschend, als er wacklig auf die Beine kam und mehrere Ki-Bälle auf seinen Rivalen dirigierte. „Ich zerlege dich in all deine Einzelteile." Wo waren seine Männer? Wo waren Kakarott, Radditz, Nappa und Turles? Waren sie gefallen? Schließlich erschien Vegeta nicht im Palast, was sie doch hätte allesamt stutzig machen müssen.

„Du bluffst!" Mit diesen Worten schlug Freezer - als er an den am Boden liegenden Saiyajin erreichte, ihn am Kragen packte und zurück auf die Beine stellte - mehrmals hart, sowie erbarmungslos zu. Der König schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. Doch mit jedem weiteren Schlag wurde sein Aufschrei schwächer und leiser. Seine Kräfte ließen nach. Sie krochen aus seinem angeschlagenen Leib. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ließ Freezer schließlich von Vegeta ab, um sich schmunzelnd in die Lüfte zu erheben. Sofort kippte Vegeta nach vorne, schlug unsanft mit den Knien auf dem Boden auf, bevor sein Körper der Schwerkraft nachgab und krachend im Staub landete.

„Oh Gott, Vegeta!" Bulma, die die ganze Zeit erstarrt dem Treiben zusehen musste, rannte eilig zu dem gefallenen Saiyajin. Ihre zierlichen Arme fuhren um Vegetas Oberkörper, der ihre Hilfe knurrend annahm, um zurück auf die Beine zu kommen. Erst danach stieß er sie zähnefletschend zur Seite.

„Verschwinde!", murrte er mahnend, während er sich Blut, Dreck und Speichel angewidert aus dem Gesicht wischte, den Blick stur auf seinen Kontrahenten gerichtet. Das hier durfte nicht sein Ende sein, denn das hätte unweigerlich die Auslöschung seines Volkes zur Folge. Nein, das durfte keineswegs passieren – nicht, wenn Vegeta das verhindern konnte.

Torkelnd stand er mit dem Rücken zu Bulma, Freezer nicht aus den Augen lassend, dem er immer wieder nonchalant entgegen lächelte, einfach nur, um ihn weiter zu provozieren. Denn jedes weitere Lachen würde dieses Aas reizen.

Aber wohin verschwanden seine Kräfte? Wieso war er so angeschlagen? Wieso war er bereits am Ende?

„So langsam gehst du mir gewaltig auf die Nerven. Krepier endlich!", rief Freezer, dessen Arm zum Himmel gestreckt war und sich eine riesige Kugel darin bildete. Nachdem er die Größe für tauglich erachtete, schoss er sie mit Kurs auf Vegeta los, der die Kugel allerdings keuchend mit den Händen auffing. „Das wird dir nicht helfen! Verabschiedet euch endlich von hier!", fügte er sauer hinzu, ehe er eine weitere Attacke zu der vorherigen dazu schleuderte, um Vegeta und diese fremde Saiyajin endgültig zu vernichten.

Erschöpft stemmte Vegeta sich gegen die Kugel. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, der sich rasch vermehrte und Vegeta an eine weitere Grenze getrieben wurde. Sein Kopf sank gegen seine Brust, doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ihre Beine, wie sie sich neben ihn stellte, woraufhin er schwach seinen Kopf hob und zusehen konnte, wie sich Bulmas Hände der Kugel nähern wollten.

„Fass sie nicht an!", befahl er ihr keuchend. Die kurze Unachtsamkeit wurde damit gestraft, dass seine Füße weiter in die Erde gedrückt wurden und die Kugel kurzweilig die Oberhand gewann. Normalerweise war ein Kampf doch kein Problem für ihn, oder? Verflucht, anscheinend schon, trotz seines hartnäckigen und konsequenten Trainings, das sich im Notfall nicht auszuzahlen schien. „Verschwinde endlich!", schrie er aus vollen Leibeskräften, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und seine Augen zusammenkniff. „Schaff dich endlich ins Gebirge."

„Nein."

Stures Weibsbild! Das schien Vegeta so sehr aufzuregen, dass er seine Kraft sammelte und die Kugel zum Absender zurückwarf. Selbst überrascht von diesem Kraftschub, sah er zu Freezer nach oben, der ebenso erstaunt seiner erschaffenen Kugel nachsah, die sich unaufhaltsam entfernte, um im Universum zu explodieren. Diese Zeit nutzte Vegeta, um Bulma zur Flucht zu bewegen. „Du kannst mir hier nicht helfen. Du stehst mir eher im Weg, weil ich zusätzlich auf dich aufpassen muss." Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Augen – auf diese hellblauen Augen, die ihn vom ersten Moment faszinierten - und ihre Wimpern. Waren sie länger geworden? Wo die Schönheit der Jugend ihre Züge hätte zeichnen können, hatte die unverkennbare Angst deren Platz eingenommen, stellte er irritiert fest, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie nun länger geworden waren oder nicht. Daraufhin schüttelte Vegeta seinen Kopf, um an Fokus zu gewinnen.

 _Auf sie aufpassen?_ Hieß das... Vegeta sorgte sich um jemand anderen? Um jemanden, der nicht er selbst war? Konnte das möglich sein, dass er tatsächlich anfing, sein Umfeld bewusster wahrzunehmen? Diese Ehrlichkeit verblüffte Bulma enorm, was sie dazu veranlasste, Vegeta nicht weiter im Weg zu stehen und sich langsam von ihm zu entfernen. Nachdem sie eine erhebliche Distanz aufgebaut hatte, drehte sie sich blitzschnell, um wegzulaufen, woraufhin Vegeta in Windeseile vor Freezer in der Luft erschien und ohne eine Art der Vorwarnung einen Ki-Ball auf ihn schmetterte. Dieses Mal tat es Freezer ihm allerdings gleich und fing die Attacke grinsend ab.

Mist! Ein weiteres Ablenkungsmanöver musste her. „Wie gut", röchelte Vegeta, und spuckte Blut, „schätzt du dich auf einer Skala von eins bis... zwei?" Trotz seiner immensen Schmerzen, erstreckte sich - ähnlich wie bei Freezer - ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, das vor Spott nur so triefte.

„Du Narr, war das etwa schon alles? Du bist nicht lustig, Vegeta", informierte Freezer ihn ausdruckslos.

„Nein, ich fange jetzt erst an, du hässliches Subjekt. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass es Scheusale gibt, die Grenzen haben, aber keine Sorge, ich werde das weiterhin ungeachtet lassen", konterte Vegeta, der inmitten seiner Worte anfing, auf Freezer einzuschlagen und sich daraus ein erbitterter Kampf entwickelte. Hinzukommend wusste Vegeta nicht, wie sein Gegenüber die Zeit fand, eine Attacke - die nicht ihm galt - abzufeuern. Doch Freezer pfefferte eine Attacke in Bulmas Richtung, dessen Flugrichtung Vegeta entsetzt nachsah und im selben Augenblick im Gesicht getroffen wurde – so hart, dass er zur Erde zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Scheiße! Eins zu Null für Freezer.

Der Einschlag kam unerwartet, sodass der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin den Sturz nicht einmal abbremsen konnte. Seine Knochen schmerzten, wie ihm jetzt bewusst wurde, nachdem er die Zeit fand, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Sein Kampfanzug war genauso zerstört, wie Vegetas Kraftreserven. Kraftlos fiel sein Kopf, den er noch hob, zurück auf die Erde. Kam jetzt der Abschnitt, der ihm in schnellen Bildern sein bisheriges Leben zeigte, bevor er starb, ohne etwas ausgerichtet zu haben?

Sollte das sein Ende sein?

Viel Zeit um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, bekam Vegeta nicht. Freezers Gewicht, das er in seinen linken Fuß verlagerte, stampfte mit erheblicher Gewalteinwirkung auf Vegetas Bauch, was es ihm mit jedem weiteren Tritt erschwerte, den Schrei aus seiner Kehle zu befördern.

„Bevor ich dir jedoch den Gnadenstoß gebe, solltest du wissen, dass ich einen ganz wunderbaren Informanten an meiner Seite hatte. Ich wollte eigentlich deine gesamte Rasse auslöschen, doch ich fürchte, Nappa wird sich weiterhin ergeben erweisen."

 _Nappa?_ Nappa hatte ihn verraten? Weshalb? Wie konnte Vegeta so blind sein und das durchtriebene Spiel nicht bemerken?

„Sag Adieu, König Vegeta", äffte Freezer zum letzten Mal, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte, nach Vegetas Schweif griff und ihn daran hochzog. Mit einem letzten, abschätzigen Blick, schleuderte er seinen Gegner in den Wald, der durch mehrere, dicke Baumstämme hindurch gefeuert wurde und diesen Aufprall unmöglich überleben konnte. Amüsiert klopfte Freezer sich in die Hände. Er war das mächtigste Wesen im Universum und würde die gesamte _Saiyajinheit_ auslöschen - bis zum letzten Mann, bis zur letzten Frau, bis auf das letzte Kind...


	18. Bardocks Erben

_Wer sich des Rechten bewusst ist, lacht über die Lügen des Gerüchts._

 _\- Ovid_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel achtzehn -**

 **Bardocks Erben**

Immer schneller... Immer weiter... Die Schreie durften ihr Empfinden nicht beeinflussen, sonst sah Bulma sich bereits umkehren, auf der Suche nach Saiyajins, die Hilfe benötigten. Himmel nochmal. Eine Seite war inadäquater als die andere und dabei hätte ein Saiyajin mit seiner Kraft soviel gutes bewirken können, anderen, schwächeren Lebensformen beistehen und sie vor Unheil beschützen können, doch stattdessen kämpften sie wie wilde Tiere.

Ihr Lauf trieb sie in den Wald hinein, weg von Krieg, Blut, Macht und dem Tod. Weiter hinten konnte man das Gebirge erkennen, das bereits so viele Erinnerungen in Bulma weckte und doch hatte sie es nicht geschafft, die Aussicht zu genießen oder diese sich einzuprägen. Als sie sich zuletzt von zuhause heraus geschlichen hatte und Vegeta sie das erste Mal sah, überlegte sie noch, wie es im Gebirge wäre und dass sie zuletzt mit Kakarott dort war, als ihre Eltern im Kampf gefallen waren und er Bulma mit dem Ausblick eine Freude machen wollte.

Ach, für sie lag das schon Ewigkeiten zurück, denn ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer und alt an, trotz der Tatsache, dass Saiyajins durch ihre Zellen jung gehalten wurden, wodurch sie bis ins hohe Alter – wer hätte es anders erwartet? – kämpfen konnten.

Es war so schwachsinnig.

Ja, schwachsinnig – wie ihre Flucht, zu der Vegeta und dessen Worte sie trieben. Befangen davon, lehnte sie sich nach Luft schnappend gegen einen Baum und blickte nach oben in die noch sternenklare Nacht. Wie lange würde sie die Sterne noch sehen können, ehe der Rauch auch diesen letzten, positiven Aspekt in Nichts hüllte?

Stetig hob und senkte sich ihre Brust. Mehrere Minuten stand sie in der Position, bevor sie sich besann und weiter lief. Allerdings nicht ins Gebirge, wie Vegeta ihr befahl, sondern zu ihrem Zuhause. Dort hatte sie, ohne Kakarott oder Radditz davon zu erzählen, etwas gebaut, das sich nun für ihr und das Leben zahlreicher anderer Saiyajins auszahlen könnte; vorausgesetzt, es funktionierte. Doch daran verschwendete sie keinen einzigen Gedanken.

Es _musste_ funktionieren.

Sicherheitshalber sah sie noch einmal zurück, nach rechts, nach links, ehedem sie einmal tief Luft nahm und los rannte. Schneller als erwartet, kam sie dem Inferno näher, sah bereits die immer größer werdenden Rauchschwaden und verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich am Rande des Walds entlang, stets darauf bedacht, unentdeckt zu bleiben, bis sie in der Ferne ihr Zuhause entdeckte. Unverzüglich spürte sie die vertraute Umgebung, erkannte die Kapsel, die Bulma für ihre Brüder herrichten wollte und vergewisserte sich abermals, ehe sie zur Hintertür hechtete.

Geschafft! Erleichtert ruhte ihre Hand auf der Holztür und nahezu plötzlich bildete sich ein Schatten hinter ihr, den sie zu spät bemerkte, um etwas ausrichten zu können.

„Schnell, rein!", zischte die Stimme, deren Gestalt durch die Lichtverhältnisse in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht wurde, wodurch Bulma Schwierigkeiten hatte, zumindest zu erahnen, wer sich hinter der schemenhaften Figur verbarg.

„Kakarott?", stotterte sie schüchtern, nachdem sie die Umrisslinien der Haare erkannte. „Bist du es?"

„Fast." Behutsam legte Turles seine Hand um ihren Nacken, um sie nachdrücklicher ins Innere des Hauses zu schieben, ehe er ihr folgte und die Tür rasch ins Schloss fiel. Zuvor hatte er die Räumlichkeiten mit seinen Sinnen und seines Scouters geprüft, bevor er sie losließ, zum Fenster ging und die Gardinen zuzog. „Lass das Licht aus", wies er an und stoppte somit Bulmas Vorhaben. „Was machst du hier überhaupt? Solltest du nicht verschwinden?"

Bulma fragte sich schon gar nicht mehr, was Turles hier trieb. „Wo sind Kakarott und Radditz?" Gewiss würde sie diesem... diesem Fiesling nicht Rede und Antwort stehen, denn, obwohl sie sich nicht kannten, hatten Turles und sie schon so einige Bekanntschaften miteinander gemacht, die alles andere als... _förmlich_ waren. Außerdem... woher wusste er, dass sie verschwinden sollte? Standen Turles und Vegeta sich nahe? „Sind sie im Palast? Geht es ihnen gut? Wieso bist du nicht dort?"

„Unwichtig", winkte er würdevoll ab. „Nimm das, was du hier beschaffen wolltest. Danach werde ich dich fortbringen."

„Dazu müsste ich in die Kapsel, die draußen steht. Hier herein wollte ich nur, weil... weil..." Nein, stopp. Wieso erzählte sie das überhaupt? Dass sie hier rein wollte, um den vertrauen Duft wahrzunehmen, sich Mut zuzusprechen, den sie sich aus der Verbundenheit erhoffte und daraus neue Kraft schöpfte, würde sie nicht erzählen. Das ging den Saiyajin nichts an. Nur, weil er Kakarott so ähnlich war, war das noch lange kein Beweis dafür, ihm vertrauen zu können. Schließlich stand nicht Kakarott vor ihr.

„Früher wurden solche Saiyajins, wie _du_ eine bist, verbannt. Dasselbe Schicksal -"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", brachte Bulma ihr Missfallen hervor. „Saiyajins, wie _ich_ eine bin? Und Saiyajins, wie _du_ einer bist, müssen gerade ihre eigene Medizin schlucken. Ich frage mich, wer besser verfährt? Du oder ich?" Ha, tat das gut, sich endlich beweisen zu können, statt sich weiterhin kommandieren und injungieren zu lassen.

„Bardock wäre stolz auf dich, wenn er dich gerade hätte hören können. Deine Mutter sicher weniger, die, wenn Bardock und sie sich nicht miteinander vereint hätten, verbannt worden wäre. Sie hatte dieselben, nichtsnutzigen Eigenschaften, wie du sie nach außen trägst. Sei vorsichtig, das rate ich dir", ratterte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger seinen Monolog herunter, bevor er sich umdrehte und einen weiteren Sicherheitsblick durch das Fenster warf. Er vertraute den Scoutern nicht wirklich, sondern nur dem, was er tatsächlich sah und hörte.

Konsterniert starrte Bulma dem Saiyajin ins Gesicht, als er ihren Blick erwiderte. „Woher willst du das alles so genau wissen? Kanntest du etwa meine Eltern?"

„Wir werden nicht die Zeit haben, all das auszudiskutieren. Was wolltest du hier abholen? Mir wäre es recht, wenn du das auftreibst, damit wir abhauen können. Die Angriffe kommen immer näher und ich bin nicht wie deine Brüder, die sich schützend vor dich stellen. Also, sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst." Dieses Mädchen war... nun, nicht nervig, aber anstrengend, da sie intelligent genug war, alles in Frage zu stellen und anscheinend auf alles eine Antwort parat hatte.

Oh ja, Bardock wäre stolz auf seine Kinder gewesen - unendlich stolz.

„Du hast recht, aber beantworte mir bitte noch eine Frage", warf sie unsicher in den Raum. Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue konkretisierte ihr, ihre Frage schnellstmöglich zu stellen. „Wieso... Wieso siehst du aus, wie Kakarott? Ich habe noch nie Saiyajins gesehen, die sich so sehr ähneln, wie ihr beide." Ganz richtig war das nicht. Kakarott war ihrem Vater auch wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sie glichen sich, wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Und genau diesem Thema wollte er gerne aus dem Weg gehen. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr damit befassen müssen, da das Geheimnis mit Bardock und Gine untergegangen und er bisher nicht wieder damit konfrontiert worden war. Sicher gab es die Blicke, die wissenden, wie auch die neugierigen, unwissenden Blicke, wenn man ihn oder Kakarott sah, doch darüber konnte er hinwegsehen. Hinzu kam, dass sich Saiyajins nur kurzweilig mit anderen Dingen befassten, ehe sie sich wieder mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigten. Auch kam ihm die Ausrede, dass es Saiyajins mit ähnlichem Erbgut gab, sehr gelegen. „Das interessiert dich? Finde dich eben damit ab, dass Kakarott und ich uns ähnlich sehen. Der Rest ist irrelevant."

„Was?" Sie sollte sich damit _abfinden?_ Nein, sie hatte all ihren Mut zusammengenommen, ihn das zu fragen, weil er Vegeta in Sachen Brutalität in nichts nachstand, da hatte er ihr gefälligst nicht auszuweichen. „Wenn es so trivial wäre, wieso versuchst du dann, mit jeder Pore deines Körpers, dich diesem Gespräch zu entziehen?"

„Weil ich noch sehr human bin, was sich aber rasch ändern kann, wenn du deinen neugierigen Mund nicht hältst", determinierte Turles zynisch, ehe er ernster fortfuhr. „Außerdem ist der Zeitpunkt, um es dir verständlich zu exemplifizieren, sehr ungünstig."

„Schön, dann eben nicht", erwiderte sie pikiert. Ihre hervorragende Beleidigung, die sie sich ausdachte, schluckte sie runter, da Turles sicher nicht so – wie nannte er es noch gleich? - human war, wie Vegeta, Kakarott oder gar Radditz. Ja, selbst Vegeta war, in Relation mit Turles, als karitativ zu bezeichnen. „Dann behalte es doch für dich."

„Mache ich", grinste er ihr keck und blasiert entgegen. Er war wirklich über ihr Verhalten amüsiert. Mit ihr würde es Vegeta nie langweilig werden. Einschließlich kam das Verständnis, weshalb Vegeta so angetan von ihr war und sie seine Partnerin wurde - auch wenn sie sich noch dagegen sträubte. Zum Glück blieb er bisher davor verschont. Für ihn gab es schlichtweg keine Liebe, keine Zuneigung – gar das Verlangen, ein Weib an seiner Seite zu haben.

Bulmas Kinn schoss in die Höhe, als sie Turles erreichte. Ihre Hand fuhr ein letztes Mal bedächtig über den Holzrahmen der Tür. Eine letzte Erinnerung ließ sie Revue passieren, die ihr gleichzeitig ein Grinsen ins Gesicht lockte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Kakarott und sie eine der Wände mit Farbe bemalten und Radditz schlussendlich die Schuld auf sich nahm und den Unmut des Vaters auf sich zog – Kakarott hatte recht. Sie bedeuteten Radditz viel, egal, wie gut er das verbarg. Deshalb durfte sie nicht noch einmal an ihrem starken Geschwisterband zweifeln. Vorsichtig, ehe Turles wieder Anweisungen geben konnte, zog sie die Tür auf, um danach zur Kapsel zu rennen. Hastig öffnete sie diese, verschwand darin und machte sich sofort an den Schubladen zu schaffen, bis das, was sie brauchte, in ihrer Hand zum Vorschein kam und Turles überrascht aufsah, der ihr gefolgt war und parallel Schmiere stand.

„Ich habe leider nur eine und -" Turles' pejorativer Blick reichte aus, um Bulma zum Schweigen zu bringen. Natürlich, Saiyajins bräuchten per se keine Waffe. Nun, das war auch Bulmas letzter Ausweg, da sie Gewalt verabscheute, doch gegen solche Bestien, die Vegeta-Sei überfielen, musste sie sich irgendwie, wenn sie schon kampfunfähig war, zur Wehr setzen. Und in der Not fraß der Teufel eben Fliegen. „Kannst du mich zum Palast mitnehmen?"

„Nein", prononcierte er geradlinig. „Vegeta bringt mich um, wenn ich das tue. Wir werden -"

„Dann machs gut, Turles", verabschiedete sich die junge Saiyajin und ließ ihren ungewollten Begleiter stehen.

„Hey!" Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? „Geht es dir zu gut? Lauf nicht einfach weg! Ich sagte, dass wir nicht zum Palast fliegen werden. Kein Wunder, dass du ständig in Schwierigkeiten gerätst. Kannst du nicht einmal das tun, was man dir sagt, ohne dich sofort angegriffen zu fühlen oder zu denken, dass man sich über dich stellen will?"

Nein? Konnte sie nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn das von einem Saiyajin, der jovial, despotisch und arrogant war, kam. „Und ich sage dir, dass ich nicht tatenlos herumstehen kann." Ha, der Mut überwog endlich ihre Angst, welch Fortschritt. Radditz und Kakarott würden Augen machen. Voller Tatendrang schob sich Bulma durch die Tür, presste ihren Rücken gegen die Fassade des Hauses, die sie zügig erreichte und war verdutzt über Turles' Ankommen, der anstandslos neben ihr erschien und es ihr gleich tat. Jedoch war sein betroffener Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, wohl in Gedanken vertieft.

„Ich bereue es vermutlich irgendwann, dass ich dir das erzähle", begann Turles prosaisch, verschloss seine Augen und verschränkte seine Arme, „aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ihr davon wisst, gesetzt dem Fall, dass ich... abtrete." Mürrisch neigte er den Kopf, öffnete seine Augen und musterte Bulma. „Ich ähnle Kakarott, weil ich Bardocks _Bruder_ bin und bevor du fragst, nein, weder Radditz noch Kakarott wissen davon."

Bäm! Eine Hiobsbotschaft jagte die nächste. Würde Bulma sich nicht an der Fassade abstützen, hätten ihre Beine nachgegeben, woraufhin sie zusammengebrochen wäre. „Du... Du bist der Bruder meines Vaters?", wiederholte sie entgeistert. Hallo? Wieso sagte er das so... stupide, ohne jegliche Regung? Turles war wirklich kaltherzig... Während er ihr belanglos davon erzählte, taten sich vor Bulma wahre Abgründe auf. Ihre Felle schwammen davon.

„Ja, Bardock war mein älterer Bruder und um deine Neugier direkt zu stillen, nein, ihr wisst davon nichts, weil wir nicht wirklich brüderlich zueinander standen, nachdem dein Vater mit deiner Mutter... zusammenkam – einer gütigen Saiyajin, die unfähig im Kampf war, verbannt gehörte und am Ende in der Essensausgabe arbeiten musste und unnütz für unser Volk war. Davor hatten wir ein recht gutes Verhältnis, aber das ist weniger primär."

Ihre ganze Familie war so zerrüttet. All die Illusion, in eine glücklichen Familie geboren worden zu sein, zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Währenddessen erzählte Turles feixend davon weiter, wie wenig er von ihrer Mutter und der Vereinigung mit ihrem Vater hielt, weswegen Bulma am liebsten steil die Wand hoch gelaufen wäre.

„Ich ging meinem Bruder seitdem aus dem Weg, hasste ihn still und musste mit dem Gedanken leben, dass er dem Wahnsinn, eine Familie zu gründen, verfallen war. Tja, wie man sieht, hat Gine ihre Gene an dich weitergegeben."

Aha! Das machte es ihm vermutlich auch leichter, Bulma wie einen Feind zu behandeln. „Lass meine Mutter in Ruhe!", fauchte sie nervös und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und Turles.

„Meinetwegen, denn ich bin der Falsche, wenn es um Familie geht. Ich bin der Letzte, der so etwas möchte. Interessiert es dich stattdessen nicht, was auf Namek geschehen ist?" Ihm war es nur recht, ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden. Dass er ihr das erzählte, weil er lange genug schwieg und sie alle drei vermutlich die Wahrheit verdienten, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. „Der Oberälteste hat deine heilenden Kräfte in dir geweckt. Da staunst du Blauklötze, was? Deine Mutter wurde während einer Reise verwundet, als sie mit dir schwanger war, und eines der namekianischen Kinder hatte sie geheilt, wodurch dir Fähigkeiten übertragen wurden, die unsere saiyajinischen Kräfte weit übersteigen. Aus dem Grund hast du auch einen blauen Schweif und blaue Haare." Die vielen Gespräche mit Vegeta, nach dessen Ausraster, als Turles ihm von Nappas Zuneigung zu dem Mädchen erzählte, zahlten sich gerade aus.

„Sei still. Ich möchte nicht mehr mit dir reden", beschloss sie. Dieser Saiyajin neben ihr, war mit ihr verwandt. Sie nahm sich das Recht heraus, ihn dementsprechend auch zu behandeln und sich abkapseln zu dürfen, ohne forsch zu wirken. Allerdings war Turles' Information sehr... bizarr. Sie sollte heilende Kräfte besitzen? Inwiefern? Konnte sie andere Wesen heilen, und wenn ja, wie konnte sie das anstellen? War das überhaupt möglich? Okay, bizarr war das falsche Wort. Die Information warf Bulma sprichwörtlich aus der Bahn. Ja. Das wäre ja verrückt!

Augenblicklich sah sie hinab zu ihren Händen. Musste sie diese einfach nur auflegen? Oder veralberte Turles sie bloß? Ach je, wie verzwickt die Lage doch war.

„Soll mir recht sein", entgegnete Turles distanziert.

Das einzige, was Bulma ihm schenkte, waren böse Seitenblicke. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie Kontakt zu Kakarott aufnehmen konnte. Über einen Scouter? Da wäre allerdings die Gefahr, von anderen gehört zu werden, extrem groß, weshalb sie davon absah. Mist! Wütend schlug sie mit ihrer Faust in ihre Handinnenfläche. Oder sollte sie zu Vegeta zurück? Zumindest nachsehen, ob es ihm gut ging und Freezer entkommen war?

„Kannst du Vegeta orten?"

„Wolltest du mich nicht mit Ignoranz strafen?", wollte er affektiert wissen. Wäre sie nicht so schwach, wäre aus ihr eine brauchbare Kämpferin geworden, wenn man sich ihre Doppelzüngigkeit ansah. Wenigstens war ihre Zunge spitz, auch wenn sie das in brenzlige Situationen manövrieren konnte. „Unwahrscheinlich. Er wird zum Palast geflogen sein und dort wimmelt es nur so von Saiyajins und Freezers Soldaten", gab er doch nach und beantwortete, nach einem weiteren wütenden Seitenblick ihrerseits, ihre Frage geringschätzig, aber doch amüsiert über ihre Forschheit.

Hm. Toll. „Und wieso bist du mir gefolgt, wenn dir doch alles so – wie du schon mehrmals unter Beweis gestellt hast – gleichgültig ist?" Jaaahh, Turles hob seinen Standpunkt sehr plakativ hervor.

Der Punkt war erreicht. Nun nervte sie ihn doch erheblich. „Weil du wohl oder übel zu unserer neuen Königin – sobald dieses Fiasko überstanden ist – gekrönt wirst. Versuche nicht, einen guten Kern in mir zu finden. Diesen Zahn kann ich dir nämlich sofort ziehen, indem ich dir sage, dass du den nicht finden wirst. Nur weil ich... dein _Onkel_ bin, hat das gar nichts zu heißen." Na ja, vielleicht wollte er irgendwie auch wieder etwas gut machen, um seinen Frieden mit Bardock zu finden. Schließlich hatten die drei jungen Saiyajins nicht nur ihren Vater verloren – auch Turles hatte seinen großen Bruder verloren, obgleich ihm dieser sentimentale Quatsch relativ egal war. Ergänzend hielt Bulma ihren Mund und schien mit dem Engel und dem Teufel auf ihrer Schulter einen Kampf auszutragen. „Was ist nun? Worauf wartest du? Besser wird die Situation nicht, wenn wir untätig hier stehen."

„Wieso fragst du mich überhaupt, wenn dein Entschluss, mich nicht zum Palast zu lassen, schon feststeht?"

Wahnsinn! Turles' Hände fuhren in seine abstehenden, schwarzen Haare. Seine Finger verfingen sich darin, wodurch er wunderbar seine Haare raufen konnte. „Du lässt mir vorher sowieso keine Ruhe, von daher. Entscheide dich endlich."

„Ich möchte zum Palast."

 **XxX**

Benommen blinzelte Vegeta, ehe sich die Konturen kanonisierten und seine Erinnerungen in rasantem Tempo auf ihn zugesteuert kamen. Bevor er aufstehen konnte, blieb er mehrere Minuten regungslos liegen, starrte nach oben zum Himmel, während seine Hand, nachdem sein Körper realisierte, dass noch ein Hauch Leben in ihm steckte, zu seinem schmerzenden Kopf hinauffuhr.

Freezer, der Hund. Heimtückisch hatte er Vegeta niedergestreckt – ihn eiskalt geschlagen. Betroffen musste er die Niederlage gegen seinen Feind akzeptieren.

„Vegeta, endlich! Radditz, hier drüben. Ich habe ihn gefunden."

Die Stimmen drangen matt durch seinen Gehörgang, dennoch war sein Gehirn im Stande, die näherkommenden Stimmen zu verarbeiten. Seine dreckigen Handschuhe kratzten sich in den Boden, wodurch er einen Klumpen Erde in seiner Hand hielt und seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte – direkt zu Kakarotts Erscheinungsbild.

„Warte, ich komme." Radditz eilte herbei, der vom Kampf schwer gezeichnet war.

„Kannst du aufstehen, Vegeta?" Kakarott kniete sich neben seinen König, um auf weitere Instruktionen oder überhaupt einen Wortlaut zu warten.

„Du bist zu spät, Kakarott!", verbalisierte Vegeta heiser. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, diesen Idioten zu sehen, der – wie Vegeta feststellte – nicht sein Feind war... Vermutlich war er nie Vegetas Feind. Denkbar war, dass er einfach nur neidisch auf ihn, seine Kraft, einfach auf so vieles, das Vegeta nicht hatte, war; abgesehen von Kakarotts sanftmütigem Gemüt. Darauf war er sicher nicht neidisch. „Wo wart ihr? Freezer ist wohl zum Palast zurück."

„Ja, wir haben ihn kurz gesehen. Hat er dich so zugerichtet?" Trotz Vegetas Protest, stützte Kakarott ihn, griff beherzt nach seinem Arm und sicherte seinen Halt, damit Vegeta nicht gleich wieder nach vorne stürzte.

„Hm? Ja", gab er seine Niederlage murrend preis. Zwar war eines seiner Augen geschlossen, aufgrund einer Schwellung, aber ihn abfällig betrachten konnte Vegeta noch immer. „Aber besser siehst du nicht aus, denk das nur nicht", klärte er seine Stütze despektierlich auf. Unterdessen versetzte er Kakarott mit seinem Ellenbogen einen Hieb in die Seite, doch er blieb standhaft, hielt Vegeta weiterhin fest und grinste nur zurück. „Nett, dass du noch lachen kannst. Mir ist das Lachen gänzlich vergangen."

„Ach, Vegeta. Du lachst doch sowieso nie und wenn, ist es nur gehässig und abartig." Ja, er sah auch nicht besser aus, jedoch konnte er sich noch auf den Beinen halten, obwohl er ebenfalls Blessuren, Verletzungen und Schwellungen im Kampf davon getragen hatte. „Lass uns lieber zurückfliegen, wenn Freezer zum Palast geflogen ist. Auf dem Weg hierher, haben wir genug sehen müssen."

Ja, Freezer konnte nur zum Palast geflogen sein. Wo hätte er sonst hin sollen? Aktiv am Kampf beteiligen? Wohl eher nicht. „Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?" Endlich hatte er es geschafft, Kakarotts Griff zu entkommen. Er selbst kontrollierte sich skeptisch, zog an den Fetzen seines Kampfanzuges und richtete den Blick in Richtung Palast, woraus er bereits den Rauch und die riesigen Flammen emporschießen sah. Wie lange war er weggetreten gewesen? Wie viele Verluste hatten sie bereits zu verzeichnen? Wie sah die momentane Situation aus? Bestand die Chance, einen Sieg einzufahren?

„Das war gar nicht so einfach." Während Kakarott erzählte, tastete Vegeta seinen Körper ab, um verletzte Stellen, die sich vielleicht erst später bemerkbar machten und ihn schwächen konnten, sofort erfühlen zu können, um einem Rückschlag vorbeugen zu können. „Seit zwei Stunden suchen wir dich bereits und hier hat der Scouter endlich ein Signal abgesetzt", teilte er Vegeta mit.

„Wo ist Bulma?", mischte sich Radditz ein, der die ganze Zeit sein Umfeld beobachtete. Doch da niemand auf seine Schwester zu sprechen kam, musste er dies selbst in Erfahrung bringen. „Habt Ihr sie in... in Sicherheit gebracht, Majestät?"

„Nein, ich war _beschäftigt_ , wie du unschwer erkennen kannst. Ihre sture Art war ebenfalls weniger förderlich, sie zum Verschwinden zu animieren. Selbst ihre kleine Freundin haben wir nicht gefunden, abgesehen von ihrem toten Vater." Wow, einzelne Sterne tanzten vor seinem Gesicht, was ihn zwang, abermals zu blinzeln und sich benommen an den Kopf zu fassen. „Nappa hat uns verraten", fügte er mit grimmiger Miene hinzu. Wenn er diesen Drecksack zu fassen bekäme, würde er gnadenlos zuschlagen, ihn eiskalt umbringen. Dieser verdammte Nappa. Diese abartige Ratte. Er wäre der Letzte gewesen, auf den Vegeta gesetzt hätte.

„Nappa? Das..." Verblüfft sah Kakarott zu seinem Bruder. „Das kann nicht sein, Vegeta. Radditz und ich haben gesehen, wie Nappa angegriffen wurde. Aber wir haben stattdessen eine andere Entdeckung machen können. Eine erschreckende Entdeckung." Derweil tobte hinter ihnen der Kampf, ein schrecklicher Kampf und inzwischen dieser Katastrophe, standen die drei Saiyajins ausgelaugt, erschöpft und mitgenommen am Rande des Walds. Sie mussten sich erst sammeln, ehe sie in den Kampf zogen – alles andere wäre sinnlos, da sie ansonsten mit großer Sicherheit starben, angesichts ihrer fehlenden Kraft.

„Welche? Lass dir nicht alles aus deiner hässlichen Nase ziehen, Kakarott!" Was sollte das nun bedeuten? Nappa verriet sie nicht? Aber... Moment! Natürlich! Der bekannte Groschen war gefallen. Freezer log, hinsichtlich des Verräters und das aus bestimmtem Grund. Er versuchte, Vegeta gegen die anderen aufzuspielen. Freezer erhoffte sich, einen Keil zwischen Vegeta und seine Kämpfer treiben zu können, indem er Misstrauen und Verrat säte. Gar nicht mal so unklug.

Ha, wirklich clever! Wenn man erst einmal dahinter kam, konnte man darüber lachen.

„Wir haben _Paragus_ gesehen. Es war sicher nicht geplant, entdeckt zu werden, aber entschuldige", grinste Kakarott und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wer so offensichtlich zu Freezer rennt, der kann nur Dreck am Stecken haben. Er hat Freezer nämlich auch gesehen und ist sofort in seine Richtung gelaufen. Vielleicht ist er der Verräter?" Oh, er war so gewitzt, dachte Kakarott begeistert. Selbst Radditz war überrascht, als er ihm, bevor sie Vegeta entdeckten, seine Vermutung offenbarte.

Paragus lebte? Hatte sein Vater ihn nur verbannt, weswegen er überleben konnte? Mist, wieso wusste er das nicht? Nun, weil er sich nicht für Paragus interessiert hatte und dieser Name in Vergessenheit geraten war. „Was? Und statt ihm und Freezer zu folgen, sucht ihr _mich?_ Seid ihr verrückt geworden?", brüllte Vegeta, der offenbar mit neuen Kräften ausstaffiert worden war.

„Vegeta." Demonstrativ und beide Zeigefinger aufeinander tippend, stellte Kakarott sich, ohne sein Grinsen abzusetzen, vor ihn. „Was hätten wir zu zweit bitte ausrichten sollen? Findest du das jetzt nicht etwas unfair?"

„Gar nichts womöglich, aber ihr hättet zumindest in Erfahrung bringen können, wohin sie gehen. Wer weiß, Kakarott", brummte er verächtlich, „vielleicht hättet ihr sie sogar belauschen können? Schon mal daran gedacht? Offensichtlich nicht. Ich bin von Idioten umgeben", schimpfte er ausgelassen, den übrig gebliebenen Schmerz ignorierend.

„Ähm, na ja. Wir dachten -"

„Überlass das Denken anderen, ja? Wie wir festgestellt haben, oder viel eher du uns gezeigt hast, gehört das nicht zu deinen Stärken."

„Gut, dann macht doch in Zukunft alles alleine." Indigniert und unpassend, in Betracht auf die Situation, streckte er Vegeta beleidigt die Zunge heraus, bevor er sich mit überkreuzten Armen zur Seite drehte.

Knapp verdrehte Vegeta seine Augen. In einer unpassenden Situation, fiel diesem Tölpel nichts anderes ein, als sich gekränkt wegzudrehen? Hoffentlich erhoffte er sich keine Entschuldigung von Vegeta, da er ansonsten an Kakarotts Verstand zweifeln würde, aber vermutlich erwartete er das gar nicht von ihm. Schließlich hatte Vegeta sich noch nie für irgendetwas entschuldigt – bei niemandem... Auch nicht bei Bulma. Und sie hatte Gründe, eine zu erwarten; für so vieles, was er ihr in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, angetan hatte. Und trotzdem verlangte sie kein einziges Mal eine Entschuldigung. Allem Anschein nach, war sie wohl eine der stärksten Saiyajins, was den Charakter anging, die er finden konnte. Wie wunderbar sie sich demnach ergänzten.

Ja, sie war die perfekte Partnerin für ihn. Auch Amaya behielt recht, mit ihrer dümmlichen Aussage. Saiyajins verliebten sich einmal und hätte er dieses sture Weib nicht gesehen, wäre er von all dem Zorn, den Bulma bisher in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, verschont geblieben. Auch diese ätzenden Gefühle, die er für sie hegte, hätten einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht. Doch wollte er das? Nein... Mittlerweile nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, er genoss es, wenn sie alle Geschütze gegen ihr auffuhr, wenn sie ohne Bandagen gegeneinander kämpften, Bulma auf die Barrikaden ging und versuchte, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Neben sich entdeckte er indes Bulmas Scouter, der den Kampf mit Freezer nicht überlebte und zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag.

Danach wanderten seine Augen zu Kakarott – zu dem Saiyajin, der ihn vor sieben Jahren aus einer ähnlichen Situation rettete. Während seine Eltern an der Seite seines Vaters kämpften, kauerte Vegeta im Palast, eingeschlossen in seinem Zimmer, wo er unter den Trümmern der Decke verschüttet worden war und sich sein Bein gebrochen hatte. Konnte man sich das vorstellen? Ein Saiyajin der Eliteklasse, kampfunfähig anhand eines gebrochenen Beines. Seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, hatte er nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, aber umso mehr daran denken müssen. Nie hatte er sich... bedankt, für Kakarotts Tat, was er auch nicht tun würde. Seine Tat führte nur dazu, Kakarott noch mehr zu hassen und der Hass hatte sich in den Jahren so stark gesteigert, dass Vegeta ihn bisweilen sogar als seinen Intimfeind titulierte, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was Kakarott in diesem Moment durchleiden musste – was ihm selbst hätte passieren können.

Er wusste nicht einmal, weshalb Kakarott zum Palast flog. Weil er kämpfen wollte? Weil er seinen Eltern beistehen und helfen wollte? Tja, Vegeta würde es nie erfahren, weil er ihn sicherlich _nicht_ darauf ansprechen würde. Das hätte ein Gespräch zur Folge, dem Vegeta entgehen wollte.

„Wir teilen uns auf", durchbrach Radditz die Stille. „Ich werde nach Bulma suchen. Vielleicht ist das Glück uns weiterhin hold und mein Scouter empfängt ein Signal."

„Pass auf dich auf." Anders als damals, nachdem Bulma zu ihnen gekommen war, legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines älteren Bruders. „Bulma würde es dir niemals verzeihen, wenn du nicht heil nach Hause kommst", erzählte er aufmunternd weiter, um Radditz wenigstens verdeutlichen zu können, wie sehr er seiner kleinen Schwester am Herzen lag, auch wenn Radditz normalerweise blind für solche Dinge war.

Indessen wurde Vegeta Zeuge, wie nah sich Bardocks Erben doch standen, wie innig das Verhältnis der Saiyajins war, obwohl er stets davon ausging, dass so etwas unter Saiyajins nicht möglich wäre – zumal Radditz ebenfalls zu der Sorte Saiyajins zählte, die rustikal und rational dachten und auf etwas wie Gefühle, um es gelinde zu sagen, spuckte. Aber gerade wurde er eines besseren belehrt und er wusste nicht, ob er verächtlich zur Seite starren sollte oder wieder einmal nur mit den Augen rollen konnte. Noch mehr dieser Zuneigung und er würde sich wahrscheinlich übergeben müssen. Zwar fing er an, seine Fehler zu erkennen, vielleicht auch einzusehen, aber das hier, war dann doch etwas zu viel des guten Willens.

Wenigstens würde jemand nach ihr suchen, was Vegeta minimal beruhigte. Nach der emotionalen Verabschiedung und Vegetas Abneigung diesbezüglich, trennten sich die drei. Während Radditz zum Gebirge flog, flogen Vegeta und Kakarott zurück zum Palast, um ihrem Feind entgegenzutreten und diesen endgültig zu vernichten. Bereit waren sie allemal, da sie auch genügend Kraft tanken konnten, um sich einem zweiten Kampf zu stellen.

Der Duft von verbranntem Fleisch stieg beiden Saiyajins in die Nase, doch davon ließen sie sich nicht beirren. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, hielten sich strikt an ihre Route, ohne sich von den Vorkommnissen beeindrucken zu lassen, denn das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war überwältigend. Die Stadt stand in Flammen, überall waren Laute zu hören, die das Leid allzu fassbarer machten. Auch Vegetas Palast litt unter den Beben und Angriffen, was sich in der Zerstörung des westlichen Flügels widerspiegelte. Der Teil war nicht mehr auszumachen. Nur ein klaffendes Loch war zu sehen, wodurch sie flogen und ihren Weg per pedes fortsetzten.

„Vegeta, Thronsaal", wisperte Kakarott nach mehreren Minuten Fußmarsch. „Ich empfange von dort mehrere, starke Energien."

„Ja, ich auch." Niemand war zu sehen. Alle Wachposten waren unbesetzt, um den Palast weitestgehend zu schützen, was ihnen allerdings misslang, wenn man sich das Gebäude ansah. „Hast du wieder einen genialen Plan?"

„Nö, ich soll ja nicht mehr denken. Und wie du siehst, mussten Radditz und ich ihnen nicht folgen. Wir haben sie auch so gefunden", erklärte er, wissend, dass das Vegeta wohl nur wütender machte, aber er wollte es trotzdem erwähnt haben. Abrupt blieb er stehen, weswegen Vegeta beinahe gegen ihn gelaufen wäre und sich im letzten Moment stoppen konnte. Schroff wollte er seinen Krieger zurechtweisen, als Kakarott ihn mit einer erhobenen Handbewegungen zum Schweigen brachte. „Vegeta", keuchte er beflissen, „diese... diese Aura. Das -"

„- ist _Bulmas_ Aura!", entkam es ihm unbeherrscht. Eine deduktive Handlungsweise war ab jetzt ausgeschlossen. Vegeta wurde von seinen Gefühlen gesteuert. Wie ein wild gewordenes Tier hechtete er zum Portal, gefolgt von Kakarott, der ihn zur Räson zwingen wollte, doch das interessierte Vegeta im Augenblick überhaupt nicht. Auch die Tatsache, Freezer eine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, wenn er seine Sorge um Bulma mit seinem Handeln zum Ausdruck brachte, vermittelte ihm nicht die ersehnte Vernunft, wie beispielsweise einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und einen Plan zu erstellen. „Freezer!", schrie er, was gar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, da das Echo durch die zerstörten Hallen donnerte.

Unbeeindruckt wandte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf zum Portal, wodurch Vegeta spurtete und vor dem Bassin stoppte, allzeit bereit, ihn anzugreifen. „ _Vegeta?_ Wieso, zur Hölle, liegst du nicht tot im Wald? Du bist aber auch widerspenstig." Unfassbar!

„Unachtsamkeit muss eben bestraft werden. Wer so übermütig ist, sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein, der verdient es nicht anders und ich ergötze mich förmlich an deinem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht ist und wir Saiyajins, wenn wir dem Tode nahe sind, noch stärker werden und sich unsere Kräfte um ein vielfaches steigern."

„Du willst mich belehren? Die Überheblichkeit par excellence?", stichelte Freezer, der den Schock schnell überwand. „Fehler sind da, um gemacht zu werden und daraus zu lernen. Aber das soll nicht weiter schlimm sein, denn wer sich zu den Hunden schlafen legt, darf sich nicht wundern, mit Flöhen aufzuwachen. Dann werde ich dich eben vor Publikum zerreißen, was mir besonders gut gefällt."

„Noch einmal falle ich nicht darauf rein. Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen." Zum Endspurt bereit, setzte Vegeta den ersten Schritt, doch prompt blieb er stehen, als Freezers Hand nach oben schoss.

„Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle zweimal überlegen, _König Vegeta_!" Mit einer einladenden Bewegung seines Zeigefingers, führte man Bulma und einen bewusstlosen Turles herein – viel eher wurde Turles' Körper über den Boden geschleift. „Weißt du, ich habe ein Wahnsinns Gedächtnis und diese Saiyajin", murmelte er vergnügt und seine Hand fuhr unter Bulmas Kinn, nachdem sie zu ihm geführt wurde, „ist so einzigartig, dass man ihre Erscheinung unmöglich vergessen kann. Dieses Mädchen war eben bei dir, bevor wir uns unserem Kampf gewidmet haben und ihr die Flucht gelang. Als ich sie entdeckte, war ich tatsächlich betroffen und weißt du wieso?" Kurz wartete er, ehe er fortfuhr. Sichtlich genoss Freezer Vegetas Ausdruck, der nach und nach an Standfestigkeit verlor. „Weil ich mich geärgert habe. Was hätte es mir eine Freude bereitet, sie vor deinen Augen qualvoll dem Tod in die Arme zu treiben, denn offensichtlich muss sie dir – so surreal mir das auch erscheint, angesichts deines so ergreifenden Narzissmus – etwas bedeuten, nicht wahr? Aber da du hier bist, weil du einfach nicht draufgehen willst, kann ich diesen Fauxpas ausbessern. Das ist wunderbar und bessert meine Laune enorm."

„Nein! Da irrst du dich gewaltig, du dämlicher Idiot. Nur mein Leben ist wichtig", reflektierte Vegeta, wonach er lauthals lachte. Er war ein Meister und hätte Schauspieler werden sollen.

„Ach so. Na wenn das so ist", grinste er hämisch. Freezer erhob sich aus Vegetas Thron, verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und stellte sich direkt vor Bulma, die in Dodorias Griff gefangen war. Intensiv sah er sie an – von oben bis unten. Ein krankhaftes Lachen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, bevor er zu Vegeta blickte. „Dann stört es dich nicht, wenn Dodoria oder Zarbon sie erledigen. Doch davor -" Schief grinsend blickte er zu der eingeschüchterten, ängstlichen Saiyajin, woraufhin sich seine Lippen kräuselten, seine Hand nach vorne schoss und Bulma eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, wodurch sie krachend auf dem Boden landete. Das Einschlagsloch war überragend. „Ha ha ha, Dodoria, sieh dir das an. Sind solche Bilder nicht herzergreifend? Bist du derselben Meinung, Vegeta?"

Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Vegeta die Szene. Scheiße! Das war eine Falle. Eine linke Falle! Ja, verflucht, das war ihm bewusst und genauso vorsätzlich würde er in die Falle tappen. Stockend wanderte sein Kopf zu Bulmas Körper. Ihr Keuchen war alles, was er vernahm. Nicht einmal Kakarotts Aufschrei vernahm er, da ihr Keuchen, so leise es auch war, überdimensional laut in seinen Ohren rauschte und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Ruckartig verschloss sich sein Mund, sein Kopf ruckte entschlossen zurück und sein Blick festigte sich auf Freezer.

„Vegeta -" Kakarott eilte an die Seite seines Königs, der dessen ansteigende Kraft umfänglich spürte. Oh Gott, Vegeta würde buchstäblich aus der Haut fahren. Auch Freezer musste es spüren, wenn Kakarott seinen Blick richtig deutete. Allerdings konnte Kakarott nicht weiter sprechen, da es Vegeta gelang, ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung, die einen heftigen Luftzug zur Folge hatte, zurückzudrängen. Der Wirbel war gigantisch, weshalb Kakarotts Arme vor sein Gesicht sprangen.

Hiernach ballte Vegeta seine Hand zur Faust, die er kampfbereit vor seine Brust hielt. Fassungslosigkeit kehrte ein, die Wut breitete sich aus und doch klang das erste Wort aus seinem Mund kratzig, tief und rau. „Schlägst du etwa... _meine Frau_?", schrie er voller Inbrunst, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ seiner unbändigen Wut freien Lauf. Sollte seine Energie doch alles zerstören, sollte sie seinen Palast in Schutt und Asche legen – Scheißegal!


	19. Die Geister, die Freezer rief

_Weder Du noch ich - und auch sonst keiner - kann so hart zuschlagen, wie das Leben! Aber der Punkt ist nicht der, wie hart einer zuschlagen kann ... Es zählt bloß, wie viele Schläge man einstecken kann und ob man trotzdem weitermacht._

 _\- Rocky Balboa_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel neunzehn -**

 **Die Geister, die Freezer rief**

Vegetas Körper bebte vor Zorn. Er war zu dumm, zu naiv, er war zu jung und zu blind. Oh ja, und wie blind er war, denn bis eben erahnte er nicht, wie Freezer versuchte, ihn durch Misstrauen und falschen Verrat zu seinen eigenen Gunsten zu modellieren. Ja, er, Vegeta selbst, war doch ein Meister was Manipulation betraf. Er glorifizierte Unterdrückung und doch war er kurz davor, sich mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen?

Aber das war noch nicht einmal der Grund seiner Wut. Oh nein, dass Freezer wie eine Schlange - falsch, listig, schnell und leise - war, störte ihn kaum. Es war der eine Schlag, der ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieb, woraufhin er alles um sich herum auszublenden versuchte.

Bedacht, und doch kaltblütig, hatte Freezer sich zu Vegeta gewandt, nachdem er lachend von der blauhaarigen Saiyajin weg sah und sein Lachen darauf verstummte. Die Kraft, die in Vegeta anstieg, verursachte zwar keine Angst in Freezer, aber sein Odium verdreifachte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit – seine Affinität, seinen ehemaligen Sklaven noch mehr zu provozieren, wurde geweckt, denn besiegen, so war Freezer überzeugt, würde ihn sowieso niemand, da er das mächtigste Wesen war.

Nur er alleine war dazu bestimmt, das Universum zu regieren. Nur ihm sollte es vergönnt sein, das Universum von Abschaum zu säubern, um schlussendlich der alleinige Herrscher zu werden.

Seine bittere Niederlage vor sieben Jahren, schrieb er seinem Übermut zu. Heute würde ihm dieser Fehler nicht mehr unterlaufen. Heute würde er die Saiyajins nicht unterschätzen, allerdings war auch seine Kraft drastisch in die Höhe geschossen, weshalb er keinerlei Angst vor Vegeta oder dem anderen anwesenden Saiyajin verspüren musste. Oh nein, er würde sie pulverisieren. Jeden einzelnen, missratenen Saiyajin, der es abermals wagen sollte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Jederzeit war er dazu bereit, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen und selbst Vegetas alberne Schreie, die anscheinend einschüchternd wirken sollten, beeindruckten ihn zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Eher hätte er sich darüber amüsieren können, was er letztendlich auch tat, indem er Vegetas Darbietung verspottete.

„Vegeta, du gehst mir mit deinem Gehampel gewaltig auf den Zeiger." Ohne seinem Gegner die Chance zu lassen, zu reagieren, feuerte Freezer eine Energiekugel ab, der der Saiyajin jedoch geschwind auswich und Freezer verblüfft aufblicken ließ. „Nicht schlecht, du Wurm. Aber glaube nicht, dass du mich damit beeindruckt hast. Einer Kugel auszuweichen ist ja nicht allzu schwer, sodass selbst du das hinkriegen solltest", höhnte er unverblümt weiter.

„Das war keine Anstrengung für mich, falls du das glaubst." Vegetas Kraft stieg kontinuierlich weiter, sowie seine Wut. Mit anzusehen, wie Bulma geschlagen wurde, hatte eine gewaltige Urkraft in ihm geweckt, die so gewaltig war, dass er befürchtete, die steigende Kraft bald nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten zu können, doch er nahm diesen Schub mit Kusshand auf, denn nur so, so war sich Vegeta sicher, könnte er diesen Tyrannen, samt seiner Schergen, ein für alle Mal erledigen.

Nicht noch einmal wollte er so kalt erwischt werden und in sieben Jahren wieder vor Freezer stehen. Dieses Mal sollte es endgültig sein und dieser Tag war heute.

Er würde hier und jetzt seinen Vater rächen, sich daran rächen, welcher Schmach er jahrelang ausgesetzt war und kein einziges Mal entsprechend entlohnt wurde. Vor allem aber für die Ohrfeige. Niemand, und Freezer schon gar nicht, hatte sie anzufassen – dafür würde er ihn bis zum letzten Tropfen, seines hässlichen lila Blutes, bluten lassen. Alleine für die Einsicht, Bulma zu... zu lieben, hätte er ein verdammtes Denkmal verdient. Nicht im Traum hätte er damit gerechnet, etwas oder gar jemandem etwas anderes als Verachtung entgegenbringen zu können. Schließlich hatte er schon so viele bekommen, so viele verbraucht und doch nur _eine_ geliebt.

Wieso gestand er sich das erst jetzt ein? Weil der Anblick des direkten Todes, der schon klopfend vor der Tür stand, ihn in dunklen Rauch zu hüllen drohte?

Ach, und wenn schon. Das musste er ignorieren. Als würde Vegeta zum Spurt ansetzen, beugte er seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab und steuerte geradewegs fliegend auf seinen Feind zu – Kakarott völlig ungeachtet, ebenso die Überlegung, wie Paragus sie verraten haben konnte, ohne zu wissen, dass sie nach Namek geflogen waren. Aber das war egal – völlig egal. Es interessierte Vegeta schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr; alles, was für ihn jetzt zählte, war sein Zorn und seine erbitterte Rache, die Freezer und die anderen zu spüren bekämen.

„Du wirst dich gleich in der Hölle wiederfinden, Freezer. Verabschiede dich schon einmal von meinem Planeten!", zelebrierte Vegeta ekstatisch.

„Verwechsle uns nicht, Freundchen!" Unbewegt blieb Freezer feixend stehen. Nichts rührte sich in ihm. Äußerlich zuckte sein weißer Schwanz nach vorne, der Vegetas Anflug stoppte und diesen zum Boden beförderte, woraufhin Freezers krankhaftes Lachen aus seiner Kehle befreit wurde. „Komm schon, Vegeta. Enttäusche mich nicht schon wieder. Ich dachte, da ich dich nicht getötet habe, dass du tatsächlich mehr zu bieten hättest, aber deine _sagenumwobene_ Kraft scheint auf Abwegen zu sein", analysierte er herabwürdigend und verschränkte lethargisch seine Arme. „Scheinbar muss ich eben doch zu härteren Mitteln greifen. Du beleidigst meine Intelligenz und eigentlich bist du nicht einmal prädestiniert genug, um meine Kraft zu spüren oder die gleiche Luft wie ich zu atmen." Langsam schritt er vom Podium hinab, erreichte den Läufer und marschierte, als hätte er nichts zu verlieren, auf den am Boden liegenden Vegeta zu.

Kakarott reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, als er sich vor Vegeta stellte. Wahrscheinlich tat er das, weil er Züge besaß, die ein _normaler_ Saiyajin nicht hatte. Viele würden behaupten, er tat das, weil man ihm nichts anderes beibrachte, als den König zu schützen, doch Kakarott wusste es besser – vermutlich auch Vegeta selbst, der angewidert nach oben sah. Ob er aufgrund von Kakarotts Handlung oder wegen Freezers Stoizismus genervt war, vermochte Kakarott nicht zu differenzieren.

„Ich warne dich!", knurrte der große Saiyajin störrisch. Die Sicherheit in seiner Stimme verlieh ihm neuen Mut. „Sammle deine Leute ein und zieh Leine, mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Was denn?", lachte Freezer auf und blieb wider Erwarten stehen. „Du, ein unverfrorenes Stück Dreck, willst mir sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe? Ist ja witzig." Gelangweilt betätigte er seinen Scouter, der ihm die Kampfkraft seines Gegenübers mitteilen sollte und kurz – zu kurz, um es überhaupt wahrzunehmen – zuckte sein linkes Lid zusammen, als er die genaue Kampfkraft vor seinem Auge sah. „Oh! Vegeta, schön, dass du uns wieder beehrst. Können wir dann zum Ende kommen? Ich habe noch wichtige Dinge zu erleidigen." Schmunzelnd nahm er Vegetas Auftauchen zur Kenntnis, denn mehr verdiente dieses Subjekt nicht. Nicht einmal seine eigene Spezies konnte dieser Taugenichts zusammenzuhalten und befehligen, was sich darin wiederspiegelte, dass Vegeta diesen unverschämten Saiyajin zur Seite drängen musste. Sie setzten sich, so stellte Freezer fest, über Vegetas Anweisungen ganz offensichtlich hinweg.

Ha, ob ihm das nicht noch in die Karten spielen konnte? Nun, Freezer erträumte sich Chancen.

„Kakarott", murmelte Vegeta verärgert. „Du Narr, kümmere dich um Zarbon und Dodoria, den Rest erledige ich." Nach seiner Ansprache, erwiderte er das Schmunzeln seines Feindes, nachdem er sich vor Kakarott stellte und hoffte, er würde seinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen. Ansonsten sähe es für alle Anwesenden hier schlecht aus, da Vegeta – wenn es hart auf hart käme – sich mitsamt seines Palast in die Luft jagen würde, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Ja, er würde sich für sein Volk, trotz seines Egoismus, opfern. Solange Freezer zu den dazugehörigen Opfern zählte, wäre ihm jedes Mittel recht. Selbst wenn sein Leben enden würde, wüsste er, dass er Freezer mit sich genommen und weiteren Schaden von seinem Volk abgehalten hätte. Auch das Eingeständnis, hinsichtlich Bulma, wie es ihn schmerzte, die Ohrfeige zu sehen, wie sie keuchend zu Boden fiel und fieberhaft mit sich und ihrem Leben zu kämpfen hatte, trieben ihn dazu, dieses Opfer auf sich zu nehmen – sein Stolz war nie größer, und dieser elende Verräter würde ihn nicht brechen; niemals! „Freezer, ich war vor dem hier", seine Hand deutete auf Kakarott, „damit das klar ist. Wir werden unseren Kampf zuerst austragen, bis zum bitteren Ende. Danach kannst du dich gerne – sofern dir das noch möglich ist – um ihn kümmern." Gleichzeitig kamen sie aufeinander zugeflogen, doch im Gegensatz zu Freezer, war Vegeta einen minimalen Bruchteil schneller, sodass er dem schonungslosen, harten Schlag ausweichen und seinen Hieb somit zielsicher in Freezers Gesicht platzieren konnte, wonach ein roter Abdruck in dessen weißes Gesicht zu sehen war.

Oh, Freezers Bissigkeit war giftig, er töte feige und wollte dabei stets sein Gesicht bewahren. Arbeitete stetig daran, gefürchtet und unnahbar zu sein. Seine Mutter war die Lüge, sie waren Geschwister der Intrige. Absolut. Jedes seiner Wort war pures Gift, das er Vegeta zischend injizierte. Aber Vegetas Willensstärke war exorbitanter, besser, ausgiebiger und monumentaler... Vegeta besaß etwas, das Freezer niemals besitzen würde und das war... ein Herz, das langsam, angestrahlt von Bulmas Herzlichkeit, auftaute. Nur ihretwegen randalierte sein eingeschlossenes Herz, welches er - Stück für Stück - in ihre wärmenden Hände legen wollte.

„Du Wurm, ich falte dich zusammen", keifte Freezer, dessen Hand sich über die schmerzende Wange rieb, dem Schmerz allerdings nicht die Zeit ließ, sich zu vertiefen und er seinen Angriff fortführte.

Vegeta wusste nicht, weshalb dieser Kampf ihn so viel Kraft kostete – aber womöglich lag es daran, dass er einfach zu unkonzentriert, angesichts der vielen Gedanken, war, sich verausgabte und hoffte, Freezer zu besiegen. Der Kampf war kräftezehrend und mit jeder weiteren Minute, die verstrich, baute er darauf, endlich erfolgreich zu sein und als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorzugehen. Doch im Gegenzug war er es, der mehr einstecken musste und Freezers Kraft nicht zu schwinden schien.

Das war so verflucht ärgerlich, hinsichtlich seines konsequenten Trainings, auf das er stets soviel Wert legte und bis hierhin dachte, der Stärkste zu sein. Von draußen hörte er das Kampfgeschrei, doch er wusste nicht, ob das von seinen Männern ausging oder von den feindlichen Soldaten.

Allerdings ließ ein Aufschrei beide Parteien pausieren. Sie richteten ihre Köpfe zu dem Punkt, von wo aus der Schrei zu vernehmen war. Beide, Vegeta jedoch amüsiert, sahen, wie Kakarott Zarbon mit einem heftigen Schlag in den Magen zu Boden rammte, bevor sich Dodoria in den Kampf einmischte, der Turles' Körper in die Ecke schleuderte und mit stampfenden Schritten auf Kakarott zustürmte, der, dank seiner feinen Sinne, rechtzeitig reagieren und zuschlagen konnte.

Dementgegen war Dodoria stärker als Zarbon, wodurch er den Schlag heil überstehen und sich dem großen Saiyajin abermals in den Weg stellen konnte. Nur ein müdes Lachen kroch über Dodorias rosa Züge. Mühelos wischte er sich das Blut von der Lippe, bevor er brüllend seinen Arm hob und Kakarott niederstrecken konnte.

Gefesselt vom Kampf, bemerkte Vegeta, trotz seiner ebenfalls feinfühligen Sinne, zu spät den Schlag von Freezer, der ungehindert auf ihn zukam und präzise auf seiner Schläfe landete, was einen unangenehmen Stich zur Folge hatte und der Kampf sich wiederholt entfachte.

„Du wirst mich nicht besiegen. Nein, du nicht", flötete Freezer, erfreut darüber, an Stärke und Macht zu gewinnen und feuerte eine Schockwelle ab. Doch bevor er erneut zu Vegeta fliegen konnte, entdeckte er etwas auf dem Boden, wonach er griff und es lachend vor seine Augen hielt. In seiner Hand befand sich das königliche Amulett, welches er unverzüglich in seiner Hand zerbrach und die Stücke angewidert zu Boden schmiss. Jedes noch so kleinste Detail, das an Saiyajins erinnern konnte, würde er vernichten, um diese halsstarrige Rasse, samt ihrer Sitten, in der Versenkung verschwinden zu lassen. Außerdem kam ihm ein netter Gedankenblitz, dem er gerne nachgehen würde, ehe Vegeta seine Kräfte mobilisieren und ihn erneut angreifen konnte, denn, auch wenn Vegeta das behauptete, vergaß Freezer nicht, wie schnell sich diese idiotische Rasse regenerieren und erholen konnte.

Leichtlebig steuerte er auf die blauhaarige Saiyajin zu, achtete gleichzeitig darauf, dass Vegeta seinem nächsten Schritt folgen konnte, nachdem dieser sich stöhnend auf die Beine stellte und ihm keuchend nachsah, und kam lachend vor Bulma, die immer noch am Boden lag, zum Stehen. Freezers Hand krallte sich in ihren blauen Haaren fest, zog sie daran auf die Beine und klammerte sich an ihrer Kleidung fest, bevor er sich mit ihr in die Lüfte erhob, zu der zerbrochenen Glastür flog und sich mit ihr auf dem großen Balkon niederließ. Ohne große Mühe konnte Freezer ihren zierlichen Körper über die Brüstung heben, doch bevor er sie in die Tiefe hinabstürzen würde, wandte er seinen Kopf noch einmal in das Innere des Thronsaals, herüber zu dem anderen Saiyajin, der sich mit Dodoria duellierte und den Kampf allem Anschein nach zu gewinnen schien, was Freezer umso wütender und entschlossener machte. Erst danach wanderte sein aggressiver Blick zu Vegeta, der mit geweiteten Augen am Rande des Bassins stand.

„Lass mich sofort runter." Bulmas letzte Kraft wurde dadurch verbraucht, als sie sich an Freezers Hand festklammerte und sich ihre Fingernägel tief in seine Haut bohren wollten, woran sie jedoch scheiterte, nachdem sie feststellte, dass seine Haut der ihren nicht glich.

„Du willst runter? Gleich komme ich deinem Wunsch nach, mein Kind", erwiderte er kratzig, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Vegeta zu unterbrechen. Diesen engstirnigen König konnte man auch wirklich nicht so schnell zerbrechen, wie es Freezer gerne getan hätte.

Nein, seine Schläge steckte Vegeta recht gut weg. Immer wieder hatte er sich auf die Beine zurückgekämpft, sich ihm wacker in den Weg gestellt und seine Kräfte neu sammeln können. So sah sich Freezer gezwungen, Vegeta da zu treffen, wo es ihm vermutlich am meisten weh tat – in seinem Ehrgefühl und seinem Herzen. Es war wahrlich interessant, Vegetas Schwachstelle zu kennen, von der Freezer bis vor kurzem noch ausging, dass es sich hierbei um seinen Stolz handelte – vielleicht auch noch um das Wohl seines Volkes bemüht war, doch etwas anderes, etwas schlichtes, war Vegetas Kryptonit. Etwas so banales, worauf er selbst niemals gekommen wäre und es so offensichtlich auf der Hand lag.

Ha, es war fast schon lächerlich und diese Farce schien nichts mehr übertreffen zu können.

„Komm nur, Vegeta... Trau dich", wisperte er kaum hörbar, sodass selbst Bulma Probleme hatte, die Worte zu verstehen. „Setz nur einen Schritt nach vorne." Natürlich pochte der stolze Saiyajin darauf, undurchschaubar zu bleiben, doch Freezer sah Vegetas Blick. Er sah die Betroffenheit, die kaum zu bändige Bestürzung, nachdem er dieser singulären Saiyajin eine Ohrfeige verpasste. „Was ist nun?", brüllte er ungeduldig. „Wie lange muss ich noch warten, Vegeta?"

Unsicher stand Vegeta mit herunterhängenden Fäusten am Bassin. Shit! Er wusste genau, was passieren würde, sollte er einen Schritt nach vorne wagen. Genauso wie er wusste, was geschah, wenn er stehen blieb. Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihm, dass Kakarott Dodoria besiegen würde – verdammt, es dauerte jedoch noch einige Sekunden, die sich dahin zogen, als würde man ein Expander auseinanderziehen. Auf dem Boden des Brunnens, so schien es, als Vegeta hineinsah, lag ein noch tieferer See, in welchem man glaubte, wenn man tauchte, die Liebe zu sehen. Die Kompassnadel, die Vegetas Orientierung und sein Handeln lenkte, drehte weg vom richtigen Weg, der darin lag, sich scheinheilig zu ergeben, um umso arglistiger anzugreifen. Aber sein Verstand, sein Rationalität - all das, was ihn ausmachte und charakterisierte - war ihm gegenüber illoyal geworden und hatte sich verabschiedet.

„Entwickelt da jemand Gefühle?" Sein Griff wanderte von Bulmas Kragen hinüber zu ihren Wangen, die fest in Freezers Griff gefangen gehalten wurden. „Es ist erbärmlich, findest du nicht? Dass dir plötzlich das Leben eines anderen etwas bedeutet, nachdem du unzählige Leben genommen hast, nicht? Wie heuchlerisch du geworden bist, Vegeta. Man möchte brechen."

Oh, diese Seitenhiebe waren enorm böse. So böse, dass Vegetas Contenance jede Sekunde in sich zusammenbrechen und er unbeherrscht agieren würde. Das könnte fatale Folgen haben, die weit über seine bisherige Vorstellungskraft hinausreichte, denn selbst Vegeta tat sich schwer, seine Gefühle einzugestehen und da hatte niemand – kein Freezer dieser Welt – das Recht, ihn dahingehend zu belehren.

„Wenn du schon so widerspenstig bist, was dein Ableben angeht, werde ich dir das nehmen, was dir anscheinend mit jeder weiteren Minute wichtiger – selbst wichtiger als dein Volk – zu werden scheint." Dynamisch packte er Bulmas Nacken, um sie über das Geländer, hinab auf den Boden zu schmettern und der Aufprall wäre, im Gegensatz zu seiner Ohrfeige und des daraus resultierenden Falls, eine Wucht. Im gleichen Augenblick feuerte er einen Todesstrahl auf Vegeta, der diesem in letzter Sekunde ausweichen und sich hinter einer der vielen Trümmern retten konnte.

Allerdings wurde er von einem Brocken getroffen, der Vegeta unter sich begrub und ihm somit die Chance, Bulma hinterher zu fliegen, verwehrt blieb. Gleichzeitig kamen die Bilder von vor sieben Jahren zurück... Dieses Mal kam Kakarott nicht, um ihn zu retten, nein... Stattdessen flog dieser seiner Schwester hinterher, nachdem er eine finale Attacke gegen Dodoria richtete und dieser sang- und klanglos unterging.

Das war zuviel des Gutes – es war einfach zu viel! Krachend schlug seine Faust in den Marmorboden. Wenn sie ihr Leben verlor, weil Vegeta zu schwachbrüstig und sukzessiv handelte, dann... „Neeeein!"

Was genug war, war genug. Seine Energie war so drastisch angestiegen, dass der Felsen in seine Einzelteile zersetzt und durch die Gegend geschleudert wurde. Jedoch kam Vegeta nicht auf die Beine – viel eher kroch er über den Boden, den Blick nach unten gerichtet. Seine Frisur wehte hin und her, Gewitterwolken bildeten sich am Himmel, Blitze entstanden, die unweigerlich durch die dicken Mauern des Palastes, direkt neben Vegetas Körper, einschlugen. Große Löcher entstanden neben ihm, wie er unbeeindruckt konstatierte. Darüber hinaus durchfuhr eine unbekannte Macht seinen Körper, nahm praktisch Besitz von ihm, die ihn zurück auf die Beine zwang. Selbst um seinen Körper begannen sich kleine, unverkennbare Blitze zu entwickeln, die wie eine übergreifende Flamme aufloderten.

All die Macht, die aus ihm auszubrechen drohte, zerrte an Vegetas Grenzen, die, je weiter die Energie wuchs, zusammenbrach und er auch diese Hürde überwand. Seine Fäuste waren fest ineinander geballt, sein Kopf ruckte sekündlich nach oben und unten, ebenso seine Haare, die sich immer wieder aufstellten, um folglich nach unten zu fallen. Doch wo dies am Anfang noch kurzweilig geschah, blieben seine Haare, je öfter es geschah, länger in diesem erhobenen Zustand. Seine Muskeln brannten, zurrten an ihm und wollten mehr Energien, um sich weiter auszubreiten und während Freezer verwundert und fast schon erschrocken einen Schritt zurückging, schrie Vegeta auf, wodurch der Marmor unter ihm nachgab und sich zu den Löchern weitere, tiefe Risse hinzugesellten.

Seine schwarzen Haare flammten auf, sie wurden... sie wurden so hell wie die Sonne, so strahlend hell, dass Freezers Augen sich schmerzvoll zusammenzogen und er erheblich in seiner Sicht eingeschränkt wurde, und das Schauspiel vor ihm nicht weiter verfolgen konnte. „Was... Was soll das?", rief er zu dem Saiyajin hinüber. „Was tust du da, Vegeta?"

Vegeta konnte ihm allerdings nicht antworten. Stattdessen flog sein Blick zu ihm, der eindeutig zu sagen schien, dass er Freezer vernichten würde. Schreiend hob er sich mehrere Zentimeter vom Fußboden ab, bildete einen gigantischen Wirbelsturm, in dem er sich gegen diesen im Uhrzeigersinn drehte und erst, als er mit den Füßen zurück auf den Boden kam, entstanden drei gigantische Einschläge - in Form eines immer größer werdenden Kreises - um ihn, wonach im selben Moment der Sturm verschwand und Vegeta rachsüchtig seine _blauen_ Augen aufschlug.

„W..Was? Das... Nein, unmöglich!" Hastig drückte er erneut einen Knopf, um die Kampfkraft zu messen. Jedoch zerschellte der Scouter, nachdem dieser eine Kraft von knapp 22.000 anzeigte und die Kraft noch weiter zu wachsen schien. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Entgegen aller _Förmlichkeiten_ , betrachtete sich auch Vegeta skeptisch, anlässlich seiner Körperspannung und seiner neu gewonnenen Sinne. Sein Körper war in eine goldene Hülle, ähnlich einer flackernden Flamme, getaucht, woraufhin er mürrisch seinen Arm hob, diesen allerdings recht schnell nach unten sinken ließ. Langsam näherte er sich dem Bassin, und sein Spiegelbild ließ ihn verschmitzt mit den Mundwinkeln zucken, was Freezer jedoch in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Sein Haar war golden nach oben gestellt, seine goldenen Augenbrauen entschlossen zusammengezogen und seine blauen Augen verströmten Hass, Rache und Vergeltung – für all das, was Freezer ihm – vor allem ihm und seinem Vater – angetan hatte. Leichtfüßig umrundete er den zerstörten Brunnen und schritt passiv und stoisch zu dem Wesen, das seinen Planeten tyrannisierte. Mit jedem Schritt den er tat, neigte er den Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite und erst, als er wenige Meter vor Freezer stand, sah dieser sich im Stande, sich Vegeta in erheblichem Tempo und mit geballter Faust zu nähern.

„Schluss mit lustig", bellte Vegeta, bevor er die Schläge von Freezer abfing und diesen von sich stieß.

„Das sage ich schon lange und trotzdem lebst du noch", erwiderte der Angesprochene und eröffnete den Kampf mit einem Todesstrahl, der Vegeta inmitten seines Herzens treffen sollte. Doch... Nein! Schock stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, als er sah, wie Vegeta den Strahl feixend mit einer Hand zur Seite schlug, ehe er ihn treffen konnte. Dem Schock folgte der Zorn, woraufhin er weitere Attacken der selben Art auf Vegeta feuerte, in der Hoffnung, einen ins Ziel zu bringen, doch so oft er auch eine Attacke nach der anderen absetzte – keine einzige traf Vegeta.

„Jetzt bin ich dran!" Ungesehen kam er vor Freezer an, schoss gleichzeitig mehrere _Atomic Blasts_ hinterher, die seinem Gegenüber nur bedingt Schaden zufügten, aber das war gewollt. Vegeta wollte ihn, ehe Freezer das Zeitliche segnete, noch quälen, ihn malträtieren und ihm alles doppelt, wenn nicht sogar dreifach, zurückzahlen – mit zusätzlichen Zinsen.

„Los, da ist doch noch mehr", motivierte Freezer ihn fälschlicherweise. Dass er selbst schon etwas einstecken musste, so gering Vegetas Angriffe auch waren, war demütigend, sodass er der bekannten Überheblichkeit Platz machen musste, um nicht verunsichert oder gar ängstlich zu wirken, da das Vegetas Kraft einen neuen Motivationsschub geben könnte.

„Allerdings!" Blitzschnell erschien er hinter seinem Feind, packte seinen glatten Schwanz und katapultierte den Körper auf den Boden. Danach zog er daran, schwang ihn über seinen Kopf, um Freezer auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zu schleudern, was er mehrere Male wiederholte. Diese Kräfte waren so berauschend, dass Vegeta fest daran glaubte, diesen Sadisten nun wirklich, ein für alle Mal, besiegen zu können. Während Freezer angeschlagen am Boden lag, packte Vegeta eines der herausragenden Ohren, sodass dieser Vegeta ansehen musste. Ja, er sollte Vegetas Zorn spüren, ihn sehen und eindringlich fühlen, damit ihm Angst und Bange wurde. So sehr, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte.

„Du.. Du bist", spuckte Freezer und das Blut rann in Strömen aus seinem Mund, „kein Saiyajin."

„Nein, ich bin der _legendäre Super-Saiyajin._ Das, was du am meisten hasst und fürchtest, wird dich erledigen... Das wird deinen Stolz zerfressen. Mit Freude blicke ich deinem Tod entgegen." Ihn weiterhin festhaltend, schlug er ihm ins Gesicht, platzierte mehrere Hiebe mit seinem Knie in Freezers Bauch, woraufhin Vegeta dem bereits entkräftenden Freezer zornig und zügellos entgegen funkelte, bevor er eine _finale Glanzattacke_ in seiner rechten Hand heraufbeschwor und den grünen, schimmernden Strahl mitten in Freezers Gesicht schleuderte. Verursacht durch den Druck, die Kraft und Stärke, konnte Vegeta spüren, wie Freezers Körper sich aufzulösen schien, da das Ohr in seiner Hand nicht mehr wirklich greifbar war und der Körper schlussendlich verschwunden war.

Der Zerfall dieser sterblichen Hülle zu sehen, war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Selbst sein Daumen und Zeigefinger, versteckt in seinen verdreckten und blutverschmierten Handschuhen, die den Staub verrieben, erzeugten eine solche Spannung, dass er den Blick nur schwer davon lösen konnte.

Die Mühlen der Gerechtigkeit mahlten langsam, aber sehr fein und adäquat. Er... er hatte Freezer erledigt. Noch völlig eingenommen, aufgrund seiner Verwandlung, betrachtete er sich ausgiebig im Wasser seines zerstörten Brunnens, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er sich all das nicht einbildete. Seine Sinne ließen ihn nach oben blicken, wo er Kakarott am Balkon erkennen konnte, wie er gerade mit Bulma auf den Armen geradewegs zu ihm flog und sich erstaunt, mit geweiteten Augen und einem anerkennenden Pfiff neben ihn stellte.

Gerade, als er zu Bulma sehen wollte, schreckte Vegeta zurück. Um ihren Körper hatte sich eine hauchdünne, blaue Wolke gebildet, woraus fast unsichtbare Fäden direkt auf Vegeta zusteuerten, die er vorerst gar nicht bemerkte.

„Was ist das?" Zaghaft streckte Vegeta seine Hand aus, doch er stoppte sich selbst. Berühren wollte er den Rauch nicht, ebenso wenig die Fäden, die auf Vegetas Körper landeten, um sich darauffolgend in seiner Masse festzusetzen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Dieser Rauch umhüllte sie schon, bevor ich sie auffangen konnte."

Vegeta entfernte sich von den beiden Saiyajins, woraufhin auch die Fäden nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Allerdings... wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er fühlen, wie sich seine Energie aufzuladen schien und ein seltsames Gefühl überzog Vegetas Körper. Konnte es sein, dass er sich ihretwegen verwandelte? Hatte er es ihren Fähigkeiten zu verdanken, die ihm zusätzlich Energien schenkten, was es ihm erst ermöglichte, sich in einen Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln? Irritiert rieb er sich über die nackte Haut, da der Kampf seinen Kampfanzug in weitere Fetzen riss und, wie ihm jetzt erst auffiel, keinerlei Wunden zu erkennen waren, obwohl sein Körper damit übersät sein müsste, angesichts des Kampfes mit Freezer.

Hatte sie ihn unbewusst geheilt? Wenn ja, weshalb? Sicherlich nicht aus Nächstenliebe, denn das, so hatte sie es schon oft hervorgehoben, hatte sie für ihn nie übrig.

Vertieft in seinen Überlegungen, bemerkte er zu spät, wie sich hinter ihnen jemand auf die Beine stellte und nur noch Kakarotts Stimme zu vernehmen war. Im Anschluss sah er zwei gigantische Attacken – die eine, Zarbons Angriff, steuerte jedoch unaufhaltsam auf Vegeta zu - was zur Folge hatte, dass eine Dunkelheit, so schwarz, dass man die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte, ihn ummantelte und in eine Ohnmacht stürzte, aus der er nicht mehr aufzuwachen drohte...

 **XxX**

Hatte er dieses Szenario nicht schon einmal, fragte sich Vegeta, als er wie betäubt zu sich kam und mehrere Sekunden wartete, ehe er die Augen öffnete, die Lichtquelle aber bereits durch die geschlossenen Lider registrieren konnte. Seltsamerweise verspürte er aber keine Schmerzen, wie nach dem ersten Kampf mit Freezer. Auch war die Unterlage viel angenehmer und weicher als zuvor, was ihn animierte, die Augen schneller als gewollt zu öffnen.

Seine Augen starrten auf eine weiße Decke, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und... eine Person neben ihm saß, deren Kopf jedoch auf den dazugehörigen, verschränkten Armen ruhte, die dank des Schreibtischs abgestützt wurden.

Wo war er gelandet? Wieso hatte man ihn nicht in einen seiner Heiltanks gelegt, wodurch er schnell auf die Beine gekommen wäre? Oder hatte das etwas mit diesem blauen Dunst, den Bulma umgeben hatte, zu tun? War man diesbezüglich skeptisch und hatte ihn daher in ein Bett verfrachtet, um abzuwarten was weiterhin mit ihm geschah?

Ja, denkbar und wunderbar, wie sie sich um ihren König _sorgten._

Kraftvoll schlug er die Decke zur Seite, warf seine Beine aus dem Bett und blieb kurz sitzen. Müde, aber mit neuen Kräften ausgestattet, rieb er sich die Müdigkeit aus dem Gesicht, um sich vollends auf die Erscheinung, welche, im Gegensatz zu ihm, sehr müde zu sein schien, neben seinem Bett zu fokussieren. Gekleidet in eine kurze, blaue Hose, in ein schwarzes Shirt und dunklen Socken, stieß er sich von der Matratze ab, tastete seinen Körper ab und stellte sich direkt hinter die schlafende Bulma, deren Erschöpfung deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren war. Ihr Ki war heruntergefahren, ebenso ihre Sinne, wodurch sie sein Erwachen – zum Glück – nicht bemerkte, da er ihr ansonsten Antworten liefern müsste, die er noch in die Länge ziehen wollte. Mit Sicherheit hatte Kakarott gesungen wie ein Vogel, womit Bulma wohl, in Anbetracht von Vegetas Verhalten, bestens im Bilde war.

Allerdings musste er nochmals stehen bleiben, als ein Blitz ihn durchzuckte – ein Blitz, den er zu Anfang nicht kategorisieren und zuordnen konnte, der ihm einen leichten Schweißfilm auf die Stirn trieb und ihn dazu nötigte, das Zimmer schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, denn das, was er spürte, konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Nein, es symbolisierte alles schlechte, was es nur zu denken gab. Neben ihr standen hingegen frische Stiefel, samt frischer Kleidung, doch Vegeta schnappte sich nur die Stiefel, die er sich eifrig über die Füße streifte, um anschließend rasch das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Frische Luft! Ja, die täte ihm jetzt gut. Und überhaupt... was war mit ihm passiert? Wieso saß sie bei ihm? So viele Fragen, die Vegeta beantwortet, andererseits wieder unbeantwortet haben wollte, denn wenn man nach Antworten suchte, konnte es durchaus passieren, dass man mit Wahrheiten konfrontiert wurde, die am Ende alles verschlimmerten.

Doch trotz seiner neuen Kraft, stützte er sich den ganzen Weg über an der Wand ab, bis er den Weg eines Wesens kreuzte, das er völlig außer Acht gelassen und vergessen hatte.

„Du bist immer noch hier", murrte Vegeta abgeklärt. „Und anscheinend lebendig, wie ich feststelle."

„Das stimmt." Er selbst wäre überall gerne gewesen, nur nicht hier, doch hütete er sich, eine derartige Äußerung von sich zu geben, nachdem er wusste, was im Thronsaal passiert war. „Ihr jedoch seht aus, als könntet Ihr noch Ruhe vertragen, König."

„Das sagt mir wer? Ein dahergelaufener Namekianer? Du wirst nicht mehr gebraucht, denn ich habe Freezer erledigt." Ein Zischgeräusch sollte Piccolo darlegen, dass Vegeta dem Scheusal Freezer den Hals umgedreht hatte, doch seinen Triumph würde er nicht allzu lange genießen können, wie er feststellen musste, als Piccolo derjenige war, dessen Mundwinkel sich spöttisch nach oben zogen.

„Ach ja? Ihr ganz alleine?" Nach Vegetas Bestätigung nickte Piccolo nur, richtete seinen weißen Umhang und verschränkte daraufhin die muskulösen Arme. „Und das Mädchen? Erstaunlich, diese Fähigkeiten, oder? Fast schon erschreckend, wenn man berücksichtigt, was der Oberälteste ihr sagte, kurz bevor er ihre Kräfte erweckte. Dass sie Euch unbewusst heilt, ist... nun... gewagt. Sie handelt genauso blind und naiv, wie ich damals, nachdem -"

„Du warst das!" Unweigerlich hob sich Vegeta soweit in die Lüfte, dass er auf Augenhöhe mit Piccolo war, den er am Kragen packte und gegen die Wand stieß. „Du warst das Kind, das ihre Mutter geheilt hat. Wieso, Grünling? Wieso hast du das getan?" Erklären konnte sich Vegeta das Verhalten nicht, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie aggressiv dieser Namekianer doch, im Vergleich zu seinesgleichen, war.

„Höchst beeindruckend, saiyajinischer König. Höchst beeindruckend und doch habt Ihr euch nur soweit geändert, dass Ihr mit Euch selbst im Reinen seid." Hitzig und offensiv umfing er die Arme des Saiyajins, und löste zuerst den einen, danach den anderen Arm um seine Gelenke, während er amüsiert zu Sprechen anfing. „Ich habe die Frau geheilt, weil sie anders war. Sie war, im Gegensatz zu Euch und Eurer tendenziösen, obstinaten und verhassten Rasse, frei von allem bösen, zu schwach, um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen, viel zu gütig, um tatsächlich von Eurer Rasse abzustammen und ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie es wäre, die etwas ihrer seltenen Gutmütigkeit an einen ihrer Nachfahren, die man bekanntlich besser ändern kann als seine Vorfahren, weitergibt und ich hatte Recht. Die Gene dieser Saiyajin", murmelte er reaktionär, „leben in der Saiyajin weiter, die Euch, königliche Hoheit, weitaus mehr am Herzen liegt, als Ihr zugeben wollt."

Erwischt! Eiskalt ertappt. „Du hast keine -"

„- Ahnung? Oh doch."

„Oh, du hast die Weisheit mit dem Löffel gefressen - wie beneidenswert." Was wollte dieser namekianische Idiot Vegeta sagen? Dass er sich änderte? Ja, das tat er, doch bisher war er der Annahme, sich für sich zu ändern – geheim, still, unbemerkt.

„Ist das alles, was Euch stört?"

„Im Moment schon, ja. Geh zu deinem Planeten zurück – hier störst du nur und vor allem mich!" Immer wurde Vegeta in Gespräche gedrängt, die er gar nicht führen wollte und doch stand er leibhaftig vor dem Namekianer und musste sich Frechheiten anhören.

„Ha, Ihr seid wirklich einer der dilettantischsten Könige, der mir bisweilen untergekommen ist und ich habe schon viel böses Blut gesehen – sehr viel böses Blut, und das gemischt mit der Hochmütigkeit eines Königs... Na ja, das hat schlussendlich auch Euren Vater zu Fall gebracht und Ihr seid auf dem besten Weg, dieses Schicksal - früher oder später - mit ihm zu teilen. Ich wage nicht, mich als besser zu titulieren, doch im Vergleich zu Euch, bin ich ein wahrer Engel."

„Wie schön, das freut mich, denn ich will nicht anders gesehen werden. Ich bin ein Super-Saiyajin, ich bin der König dieses Volkes und dulde es nicht, wenn man mich als Debütant hinstellt, hinsichtlich meiner Führung oder meine Einstellung in Frage stellt." Oh, Vegeta schien wieder die Oberhand dieses Gespräch zu gewinnen, was seine Laune gewaltig anhob und er sich in Sicherheit wog – doch für wie lange? Wie lange konnte er diese Fassade noch aufrecht erhalten, ehe Piccolo ihn in Grund und Boden stampfte, mit all seinen ach so tollen Weisheiten? „Und jetzt", knurrte Vegeta, bevor er sich abwandte, „kehr zu deinem Volk zurück, setze keinen Fuß mehr auf meinen Planeten und komm nicht auf den Gedanken, wieder hierherzukommen", schloss er seinen Text, während er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Seid Ihr glücklich, König Vegeta?", wollte Piccolo, völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, wissen.

„Inwiefern?" Worauf wollte er jetzt noch hinaus? Konnte es sein, dass der Namekianer dasselbe spüren konnte, wie...? _Ja, konnte er!_ Diesen Schockmoment musste Vegeta erst überwinden, bevor er über seine Schulter zu Piccolo sah, der Vegeta jedoch nur ein wissendes Lachen entgegenbrachte. „Nein, bin ich nicht! Wars das?"

„Ja, denn Ihr werdet nicht nur, was Gefühle angehen, anfälliger, sondern auch im Lügen immer miserabler. Aber so lange _du_ , Vegeta, nur mich belügst, sollte das in Ordnung sein." So schnell, wie er vor Vegeta erschienen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden und Vegeta war es egal, ob er nun zu einer Kapsel ging, sich im Wald in eine Höhle verkroch und darin verhungerte, oder sonst etwas tat. Ihm war es egal – Schluss, Aus, Ende, Basta.

Ach ja, frische Luft bräuchte er, ja. Danach konnte er sich den Kopf weiter zerbrechen.


	20. Per aspera ad astra

_Liebe ist nur ein Wort, aber du selbst definierst es._

 _\- Eminem_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel zwanzig -**

 **Per aspera ad astra**

Erschrocken war Bulma aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf aufgewacht und sie war dankbar, nichts geträumt zu haben, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, etwas zu verarbeiten, das man erlebte, war extrem hoch. Das wusste sie, weil sie wochenlang nach Freezers erstem Angriff davon träumte. Ach, wie oft war sie nachts zu Kakarott ins Bett geschlichen, der ihr immer wieder Platz gemacht und seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte? Morgens hatte er sie immer, vor Radditz' morgendlichem Appell, in ihr Bett zurückgelegt, um ihrem älteren Bruder keine Gründe zu liefern, die ihn am Ende enttäuscht hätten, hinsichtlich ihrer damaligen Angst. Na ja, heute sah sie das anders. Schließlich war sie damals erst elf Jahre und wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sich zu Kakarott ins Bett zu legen.

Ja, das waren unbeschwerte Zeiten, trotz dieser... nächtlichen _Unannehmlichkeiten._ Wie gerne hätte sie diese Probleme wieder?

Vegeta hatte wohl, während sie schlief, zwischenzeitlich sein Bett verlassen, was sie seufzend akzeptieren musste. Was er wohl dachte, als er sie schlafend am Schreibtisch sitzen sah? Die Kälte, die durch die offen stehende Tür herein blies hatte sie geweckt, sie frösteln und erkennen lassen, dass das alles kein Traum war, sondern Freezer vorgestern wahrhaftig zurückgekehrt war und Vegeta-Sei brutal und gewissenlos überfiel. Alles war so wahnsinnig schnell passiert und nur dunkel konnte sie sich zurückerinnern, wie sie mit Turles – ihrem Onkel! - zum Palast schlich, sie in einem der langen Flure ertappt und zu Freezer geführt wurden, woraufhin man Turles so heftig zurichtete, dass selbst er, ein Saiyajin der übleren Sorte, auf den Boden zusammensackte und nicht mehr kampffähig war.

Und Bulma konnte ihm nicht helfen. Gegen all jenen Widerstand hätte sie sich in ihrem Innern hinweggesetzt, um Turles zu heilen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie das hätte anstellen sollen. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, was zu tun war, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, gar agieren konnte, denn ihre Waffe hatte man ihr mühelos entwendet. Ihre Waffe, welche Energiestrahlen erzeugen konnten, indem sie die Energie des Gegners raubte.

Dann fragte sie sich auch, was mit Vegeta geschehen war? Hatte ihr Verstand ihr einen Streich gespielt oder war er tatsächlich blond gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht, konnte Realität von Fiktion nicht unterscheiden und sie wollte es gar nicht mehr wissen, wie so vieles nicht. In all dem Chaos nach etwas bestimmtem zu suchen, kam der berühmten Nadel im Heuhaufen gleich. Selbst nach Chichi konnte sie nicht suchen, da man ihr eine derartige Suche, aufgrund ihrer Gefangenschaft in diesen zerstörten Hallen, untersagte!

Wohl eher, weil Vegeta den Befehl dazu gab, sie nicht aus den Augen, geschweige denn aus dem Palast zu lassen.

Draußen sah es dagegen nicht besser aus, nachdem sie die Flure hinter sich gelassen hatte. Von überall waren noch schwach die Rauchschwaden in der Ferne zu sehen. Nichts kam mehr dem recht schönen Planeten, den sie zuvor kannte, nahe. Ja... Vegetas Planet war schön gewesen, auch wenn sie zu borniert war, sich das einzugestehen und einfach aus Trotz behauptete, dass dieser Planet hässlich sei. Davon abgesehen, von all den wirren Gedanken, trugen ihre Füße sie zu einer eingestürzten, unbewachten Mauer, über welche sie flink hinweg stieg und, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, das Weite suchte.

Wann bekam sie denn ansonsten die Chance, ihrer Neugier und ihrer Sorge nachzugehen? Nachdem sie in ihrem Zimmer aufgewacht war, alleine und ohne Informationen, hatte man sie vorgestern Abend zu Vegeta geführt, der – lädiert und erschöpft vom Kampf – in einem der Behandlungszimmer der Heiler lag und schlief.

Entgegen all ihrer eigenen Erwartungen, hatte sie sich zu ihm gesetzt, ihn lange angesehen und ihm die störrischen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Und gegen jegliche Vernunft, war sie einfach bei ihm geblieben, einfach, weil... weil sie ihn und sich selbst nicht alleine lassen wollte, woraufhin sie später eingeschlafen war und auch noch am nächsten Tag geblieben war. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit irgendwie gebraucht und seine stille, schlafende Erscheinung war so friedlich, so schön anzusehen, dass sie schwer damit zu kämpfen hatte, sich einzugestehen, dass dieser Mann ein böser, gewalttätiger Saiyajin war, dem jedes Mittel recht war, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen – doch das, dass er kaltherzig war, entsprach der Wahrheit, was ihr unweigerlich die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Und jetzt? Jetzt lief sie durch die Stadt, die sie nie alleine betreten durfte, welche völlig zerstört, verbrannt und leer vor ihr lag. Nur vereinzelt sah sie ein paar Saiyajins, die fähig waren, die Zerstörung beseitigen zu wollen, indem sie Stein für Stein wieder aufbauten. Sie rannte zu Chichis Haus und blieb unschlüssig vor der herausgerissenen Tür stehen.

„Hallo?", rief sie leise hinein. Der Körper von Chichis Vater war nicht mehr da, woraufhin sie ihre Faust auf ihren Mund presste, um keinen Laut mehr von sich zu geben. War jemand hier gewesen?

„Ich dachte mir, dass du hierher kommst."

Die Stimme erkannte sie unter tausend anderen. Demutsvoll wandte sie sich zu der Stimme, die hinter ihr zu hören war. „Und deswegen lauerst du hier, um mich direkt wieder anzuschnauzen?"

„Hm, die Idee wäre gar nicht verkehrt. Immerhin hast du den Palast, ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, verlassen." Abgeklärt stellte Vegeta sich neben Bulma, deren Blick auf die Stelle gerichtet war, wo vor kurzem noch der Vater dieser anderen Saiyajin lag, die Vegeta allerdings nicht aufspüren konnte. „Aber nicht heute."

„Wieso bist du aufgestanden? Geht es dir besser?" Bereute sie es, bei Vegeta geblieben zu sein, obwohl sie hätte nach ihren Brüdern und Chichi sehen sollen? Ja, irgendwie schon, denn das schlechte Gewissen machte sich bemerkbar, nachdem sie darüber nachdachte, wie intensiv sie Vegeta angesehen hatte, wie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Haut fuhren, ohne diese wirklich zu berühren. Andererseits konnte sie den Palast nicht verlassen. Aber das war auch nicht richtig. Immerhin schaffte sie es ja, dem Palast zu entkommen.

„Fragst du das, damit ich dich frage, wie es dir geht?" Vegeta kannte die Antwort. So selbstsüchtig war die Frau neben ihm bei weitem nicht. Aber er wollte ihre Stimme hören, wollte aus ihrem Mund hören, was Vegeta schon lange wusste.

„Nein, weil ich _ernsthaft_ wissen möchte, wie es dir geht und nicht, weil ich dir mein Befinden aufdrücken will. Spannender wäre es, wenn du mir sagst, wieso du immer unverhofft auftauchst." Kläglich zogen sich ihre Lippen nach oben, in der Hoffnung, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Zu tief waren noch die Wunden, der Schmerz und die Erinnerungen.

„Ich bin ein Naturtalent. Das sollten wir so stehen lassen." Kurz hob sich sein Arm, doch er entschied sich dagegen, seine Aktion fortzuführen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie seinen Arm um ihren Körper spüren wollte und ihr war es eben doch aufgefallen, dass er sich oft und unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wollte er sie ergründen, weswegen er sich auch immer öfter in ihrer Nähe aufhielt und somit natürlich in den besten Situationen auf der Bühne erscheinen konnte. Doch ihr das zu erzählen, wäre wohl zu eklatant. Daraus würde sie Schlüsse ziehen, die nämlich der Wahrheit entsprachen, wie Vegeta geringschätzig aufging. „Aber vielleicht wird es dich erfreuen, dass Kakarott und Radditz leben."

Oh ja, das erfreute sie tatsächlich. „Wie geht es Turles? Hat er... überlebt?", schwadronierte sie übereifrig.

Seine verschränkten Arme sanken lieblos zur Seite. Verblüffung zierte sein Gesicht, als er zu ihr sah und verwundert eine Augenbraue hob. „Das fragst du aus welchem Grund?"

Sah sie gerade, wie sich Vegetas Augen weiteten und er versuchte, dies vor ihr zu verbergen? Sie könnte sich natürlich in unbekanntes Terrain wagen, und etwas aus Vegeta herauskitzeln, sollte er mehr für sie übrig haben, als ständig die Tradition im Hinterkopf herumschwirren zu haben. Das galt es herauszufinden. „Ich mag Turles sehr gerne und er ist ein wirklich -" Nun, was? Schön? Nein, er war mit ihr verwandt und war Kakarott äußerlich so ähnlich. „Er ist ein sehr temperamentvoller Saiyajin", verbesserte sie sich schnell.

„Ach ja?", brummte Vegeta reserviert. Bitte was? Das konnte doch gar nicht passen? Sobald man sich mit seinem Partner verband, konnte ein anderer Saiyajin die Vereinigung anhand der Aura spüren. Turles würde sich nicht wagen, sich ihr zu nähern, gar den Versuch zu wagen, sie Vegeta streitig zu machen. „Turles hat überlebt und er hat auch die Verletzungen überstanden." Der Wurm in seinen Innereien wurde wieder aktiv und rebellierte heftig, während er sich durch Vegetas Gedärme schlängelte, auf der Suche nach Erlösung.

„Das ist gut zu wissen. Dann... Dann werde ich mal nach ihm sehen." Oh, Bulma hatte wirklich Probleme, ihr Grinsen im Zaum zu halten. War Vegeta etwa eifersüchtig? „Kommst du zurecht oder soll ich dich zum Palast bringen?" Sie wusste, sie ging zu weit, ihr war bewusst, dass sie den Palast gar nicht verlassen durfte und Vegeta zusätzlich provozierte, doch wenn sie ihn jetzt etwas ärgerte, konnte er sich nicht beklagen, wenn man das mit Vegetas Taten verglich. Ihren Affront konnte man mit einer harmlosen Herausforderung gleichsetzen.

„Ich komme alleine klar, du blöde Gans, und jetzt hau ab." Gerade befahl er ihr, zu gehen, doch statt darauf zu warten, dass sie ging, drehte Vegeta sich hoheitsvoll um und ließ Bulma stehen. Er wollte sie nämlich nicht weiter ansehen, sondern Turles den Hals umdrehen.

„Warte, Vegeta. Ist wirklich alles -"

„Wenn du noch einmal fragst", knurrte er, packte ihr Gelenk und schnaubte ihr entgegen, „ob es mir _gut_ geht, kann Radditz oder meinetwegen auch Kakarott dich aus den Tiefen des Sees fischen. Ich brauche niemanden, der Mitleid heuchelt, verstanden?" Sogar, dass sie ihm bis nach draußen folgte, ihm nachlief, hätte ihm doch lange zeigen müssen, dass sie ihm nichts vorspielte, aber Vegeta war so festgefahren in seinem Hass, dass er blind für die Empathie der anderen war. Selbst falsches Mitleid warf er ihr vor, obwohl er es besser wissen müsste. „Und jetzt verschwinde. Hau endlich ab." Gekränkt flog er davon, zurück in seinen Palast, wo ihn niemand stören würde, wo ihn niemand fragte, wie es ihm ergangen war oder wie er sich fühlte. Er vergaß darüber hinaus sogar, sie auf seine Entdeckung anzusprechen oder noch besser, sie anzuschreien, wann sie gedachte, ihm davon zu erzählen, aber auch das war in den Hintergrund gerückt, nachdem ihm unmissverständlich klar wurde, dass er sie vertrieb, sie durch seine Hinterhältigkeit verlor und Vegeta fühlte zum ersten Mal psychische Schmerzen, die er gerne in Alkohol ertränkt und das Brennen in seiner Kehle gleichzeitig gelöscht hätte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich die tiefen Risse in seine Seele brannten.

 **XxX**

Vor einer Woche hatte sie Vegeta zuletzt gesehen, nachdem er schnaubend davon geflogen war, ohne Bulma weiter zu Wort kommen zu lassen, ihr wenigstens die Chance zu geben, ihren Spaß aufzuklären und ihn nicht weiter im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen. Aber nichts. Er hatte sie stehen lassen, ohne sich bei ihr zu melden. Jeden weiteren, vergangenen Tag fühlte Bulma sich schrecklicher, denn – so ungern sie das zugab – Vegeta fehlte ihr, auf eine verquerte Art und Weise. Sie sehnte sich irgendwie nach seinem Blick, seinen zynischen Bemerkungen, mit denen er seine verstecken Seiten unter Verschluss hielt und sich niemals in die Karten blicken ließ, doch Bulma lernte, in all den Wochen, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

Er hatte weder jemanden zu ihnen nach Hause geschickt, um sie abholen zu lassen, noch litten Kakarott oder Radditz darunter.

„Du magst ihn, hm?", flüsterte Chichi, die mit Bulma an den See gegangen war, den Vegeta Bulma gezeigt hatte.

Chichi sprach von Vegeta... „Ja, schon. Etwas zumindest." Bäuchlings lag sie am Ufer des Sees, weil sie sich ihm hier verbunden fühlte, als würde er wieder mit ihr hier sitzen, sie ins Wasser stoßen und daraufhin angiften, wieso sie ihn mit sich ins Wasser zog, obwohl er derjenige war, der sie zuerst stupste. Aber nein, sie saß hier mit Chichi, die sie drei Tage nach Freezers Angriff endlich zuhause auffand, nachdem sie stündlich zum Haus gelaufen war, um nachzusehen. „Ich weiß auch nicht, Chichi. Er ist so... so gemein und doch fehlt er mir. Ist das zu fassen?" Ihr Zeigefinger tippte ins Wasser, gelangweilt zog sie kleinere Kreise und lauschte den bekannten Balzlauten der Vögel. „Ich kann mir das selbst nicht erklären. Im Grunde mag ich ihn gar nicht, nicht mal ein bisschen, aber dann gibt es da dieses Gefühl, diese beklemmende Zuneigung und meine dummen Gedanken, die mich zwingen, an ihn zu denken."

„Hat man Yamchu inzwischen gefunden?", wollte die schwarzhaarige Saiyajin stattdessen wissen, um Bulma auf ein anderes, wenn auch ebenso wenig erfreuliches, Thema zu bringen.

Ach, Chichi war so stark. Traurig blickte Bulma zu ihrer besten Freundin, die hier mit ihr saß, sich Bulmas Probleme anhörte und selbst mit viel größeren Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, wie den Tod ihres Vaters zu verarbeiten. Schließlich wusste Bulma selbst, wie schmerzhaft ein solcher Verlust war. Und an Yamchu hatte sie auch oft denken müssen, doch sie wollte dieser Angst keine Plattform bieten. Sie betete jeden Abend, dass man ihn lebend fand, doch bisher hatte man ihn nicht gefunden oder man suchte gar nicht mehr nach ihm, was sie jedoch nicht hoffte, denn nachfragen konnte sie auch nicht, da sie ansonsten zum Palast hätte gehen müssen, um Informationen beschaffen zu können.

„Ich habe nichts gehört, aber ich hoffe es inständig. Es wäre so schade, wenn die Opferzahl weiter steigt. Ich würde ihn sehr vermissen, sollte er zu den Opfern gehören." Yamchu war aufdringlich, doch noch lange nicht so penetrant, wie viele andere. Er verdiente keinen grausamen Mord, denn tief in sich, trug wohl auch Yamchu einen guten Kern in sich, oder war das nur wieder Augenwischerei seitens Bulma, weil sie in allem das Gute sah, obwohl man ihr doch täglich das Gegenteil bewies? Ach, das war doch zum Mäuse melken. Unzufrieden griff sie nach einem Stein, den sie im Wasser versenkte, ehe sie zu Chichi sah, die den Blick traurig erwiderte. „Wenn du magst... Also, wenn du mal etwas anderes sehen magst, dann könntest du doch für ein paar Tage zu mir kommen?"

„Nein, das ist lieb von dir, Bulma." Wie gerne würde Chichi ja sagen, um all der Trauer zu entkommen, sie einfach hinter sich zu lassen, aber das ging nicht. „Ich kann meine Mutter nicht alleine lassen. Ich glaube auch, dass Radditz nicht erfreut wäre, wenn er noch mit mir zurechtkommen müsste, oder?" Sie zwang sich zu lachen.

„Na ja, ich verstehe, wieso er so war. Vielleicht ändert er sich ja?" Nein, das würde er nicht, woraufhin Bulma und auch Chichi zu Lachen anfingen. Aber Bulma wollte ihren Bruder gar nicht anders, denn seine Art, so wusste sie nun, war ein Zeichen seiner Liebe zu ihr und diese Facette sollte er, wenn es nur so möglich war, auf jeden Fall behalten, wenn er seine Sorge schon nicht anders zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

„Das ist schon heftig, oder?" Chichi setzte sich aufrecht hin, zog ihre Knie zu sich heran und riss mehrere Grashalme aus der Erde, die sie unbeachtet auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Dass ausgerechnet Radditz sich öffnet, dir davon erzählt und seine Schwachstelle offenbart. Dass er dir sogar ihren Namen verraten hat, ist schon beachtlich. Das muss ihm unwahrscheinlich schwer gefallen sein."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Chichi?" Bulma horchte auf, tat es ihrer besten Freundin gleich und setzte sich neben sie. Auf ihrem angewinkelten Bein stützte sie ihren Ellenbogen ab, um mit ihrer Hand ihren geneigten Kopf abzustützen. „Er tat das, um mir verständlich erklären zu können, weshalb er mir all die Jahre den sozialen Umgang verbot, zurecht, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie schrankenlos und rücksichtslos manche Saiyajins sind."

„Und was sagt uns beiden das? Dass du dich auch endlich öffnen solltest. Warte", beschwichtigte Chichi sie mit erhobenen Armen. „Nein, nicht zwanghaft öffnen, sondern, weil du das auch willst." Vergeblich suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. „Was dieser Mistkerl dir angetan hat, ist das allerletzte und er verdient eine gerechte Strafe, auch wenn das schon zwei Jahre zurückliegt. Bulma", sprach Chichi ruhig weiter und griff sanft nach ihrer Hand, wonach ihr Daumen sanfte Kreise über ihren Handrücken zog, „du musst dir gar nichts vorwerfen, sondern er."

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht einfach zu Radditz oder Kakarott gehen und ihnen davon erzählen." Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie wusste, dass das, was passiert war, nicht ihre Schuld war.

„Mir wovon erzählen?" Mühevoll schob Kakarott die Zweige aus dem Weg und kam zum Vorschein. „Wieso seid ihr überhaupt hier?" Noch immer mit den Ästen kämpfend, schlenderte er sich weiter durch das Geäst, was den Mädchen mehrere Lacher entlockte. „Wäre ich so zierlich, hätte ich auch keine Probleme!"

„Was tust du hier, Kakarott? Schickt Radditz dich, um uns auszuspionieren? Kannst dem General ausrichten, dass hier alles in Ordnung ist – keine Gefahr und keine männlichen Saiyajins." Nun ja, ihre kleinen Späße taten schon recht gut. Bulma legte sich auf ihren Rücken, verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und konnte somit Kakarott in die Augen sehen, der ihren Wortlaut mit einem Feixen quittierte und zu ihr hinab sah, als er neben ihrem Kopf stand.

„Ausnahmsweise nicht", beantwortete er ehrlich. Gerne hätte er mit Bulma zusammen darüber gelacht, doch die Freude währte nur kurz, als sein Gesicht ernster wurde. „Vegeta war da."

„Ja?" Oh Mist, Bulma klang zu hochgestimmt, was auch ihrem Bruder merkwürdigerweise sofort ins Auge sprang und er daraufhin grinsen musste, obwohl ihm das Lachen fast im Halse stecken geblieben wäre. „Ich meine, was wollte er denn?" Um das, was es noch zu retten gab, retten zu können, setzte sie sich aufrecht hin, wonach sie ihre Arme teilnahmslos verschränkte.

„Äh, kann es sein, dass du dich darüber freust, dass er da gewesen war?" Währenddessen sah Chichi auf und nickte Kakarott wissend zu.

„Nein, ich freue mich nicht. Ich mag ihn ja nicht einmal."

„Es wird dich weniger erfreuen. Er war ziemlich verblüfft, nachdem ich ihn darüber aufgeklärt habe, dass Turles unser Onkel ist. Er schien fast erleichtert zu sein? Seine Erleichterung habe ich jedoch nicht verstanden. Du hast nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun?" Als Bulma ihm und Radditz davon erzählte, wäre er beinahe von seinem Stuhl gefallen, denn er konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sein Vater – trotz aller Differenzen – nie ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, was ihn dazu brachte, dass der Zwist zwischen Turles und seinem Vater so immens war, dass er endgültig damit abschließen und sie – seine Kinder – nicht weiter damit belasten wollte. Dennoch verletzte es Kakarott, da er eigentlich dachte, ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern gehabt zu haben. „Jedenfalls", fuhr er bedächtig und langsamer fort, „hat er uns mitgeteilt, dass er dich wohl bald im Palast erwartet, bezüglich der _Zeremonie_." Uah, der Satz schmeckte so komisch in seinem Mund, dass er ihn sich gerne mit Seife ausgewaschen hätte.

Moment, was sagte Kakarott? Vegeta wusste von der Verbindung zwischen Turles und ihr? Oh je, das bedeutete nichts gutes. Auch verfiel Vegeta wohl in alte Raster, wollte Bulma herumkommandieren und ihr Befehle erteilen und das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte ihr eigener Herr, im eigentlichen Sinne, bleiben. „Aha, war das alles, was er wollte?" Sie war dankbar, dass sie Wut über Vegeta verspüren und diese seltsamen Empfindungen missachten konnte.

„Ähm." Peinlich berührt sah Kakarott zu Chichi und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sollte er sonst noch etwas wollen?"

„Ja? Vielleicht mich zuerst einmal fragen, ob ich das überhaupt möchte?"

„Bulma, er ist der König! Der König der Saiyajins", erklärte er seiner Schwester, anhand einer übertriebenen, halbmondförmigen Bewegung seiner Arme. „Er ist -"

„- pedantisch? Skrupellos? Arrogant? Und wenn er unsterblich ist, nackt Samba tanzt und der König des Universums wäre, Kakarott, hat er mich anstandshalber zu fragen. Ich könnte ja auch nein sagen, oder?" Wo war diese Schlagfertig gewesen, als sie sich mit Vegeta stritt oder mit Radditz? Und hinzu kam, wieso war Kakarott plötzlich anderer Meinung? Hatten sie nicht oft beisammen gesessen und sich auf Vegetas Kosten amüsiert, obwohl Bulma ihn damals noch gar nicht kannte? „Wann gedenkt er, diese Zeremonie auszutragen? Interessant wäre noch, wann er mich darüber informieren wird. Offiziell weiß ich ja von gar nichts, oder werde ich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt?" Ihre Stimme trieb sich mit jedem dazugekommenen Wort in die Höhe. „Ja, ha ha, das würde zu ihm passen."

„Wir wissen doch auch nur, dass du demnächst zu ihm gebracht wirst und bitte, Bulma." Sanft umschloss er mit beiden Händen eine ihrer Hand und sah ihr intensiv in die blauen Augen. „Bitte lauf nicht weg. Das würde alles nur verschlimmern."

„Ich laufe nicht weg, Kakarott. Ich stehe zu meinen Fehlern."

„Es war also ein Fehler, ja?" Kakarott konnte nicht glauben, das aus dem Mund seiner Schwester zu hören. Dafür klang sie zu erfreut, als er ihr erzählte, dass Vegeta da gewesen war. Viel eher war sie verletzt, weil Vegeta Entscheidungen über ihren Kopf hinweg traf. Ganz bestimmt. „Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass das ein Fehler wäre, solltest du ihm das sagen. Wo wir schon dabei sind: Was wolltest du mir übrigens erzählen?" Erwartungsvoll wartete er auf ihre Antwort, denn er konnte sich insgeheim vorstellen, was Chichi damit meinte, Bulma solle sich endlich öffnen und ihm und Radditz mehr erzählen.

„Nichts, Chichi hat etwas missverstanden. Nichts weiter." Vielsagende Blicke warf sie ihrer besten Freundin zu. Dieses Thema war lästig, seit zwei Jahren kämpfte sie damit und konnte sich tagtäglich mehr damit arrangieren. Als sie bei Vegeta war, konnte sie all das wunderbar verdrängen, da sie im Palast genug zu tun hatte und schlichtweg nicht die Zeit fand, um darüber nachzudenken, doch hier ging das nicht. „Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein." Vorsichtig öffnete Bulma mit ihrer freien Hand Kakarotts Hände, um ihre daraus zu befreien, bevor sie sich niedergeschlagen umdrehte, um am See entlang zu spazieren.

„Bulma!", rief Chichi ihr verzweifelt hinterher.

„Lass sie. Sie ist eben doch eine stolze Saiyajin. Dich bringe ich wohl besser nach Hause, ehe deine Mutter sich noch mehr Sorgen machen muss, hm?" Zwinkernd hielt er ihr seinen Arm entgegen, in welchen sich Chichi widerwillig einhakte, und noch einen letzten Blick zu Bulma warf, die weder zurück sah, noch bemerkte, wie sich weiter abseits das Geäst bewegte und Vegeta zum Vorschein kam. Der König straffte seinen Körper, ehe er zu Chichi sah und dieser ebenfalls einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Dieser Zustand hielt jedoch nicht lange, denn Vegeta drehte sich weg und steuerte mit den Händen in den Hüften auf Bulma zu.

„Kakarott!" Enthusiastisch riss sie sich los, doch wurde sie von Kakarott zurückgehalten. „Sieh doch nur. Da! _König Vegeta!_ Wir müssen ihm nach, bevor er -"

Lief hier überhaupt mal etwas rund? Scheinbar nicht. „Ja, und du hast ihn gesehen. Die Frage, die sich mir stellt, ist, ob ich nun lieber durch Vegetas Hand sterbe oder durch Bulmas, wenn du etwas erzählst." Grübelnd stand er neben Chichi, die er weiterhin problemlos am Arm festhalten konnte, und sich wacker gegen ihre Proteste stellen konnte. Indessen lag einer seiner Finger auf seiner Lippe, während er überlegte und Chichi ignorierte.

„Das war geplant? Ihr seid doch alle nicht mehr zu retten!" Chichi hatte schnell eingesehen, dass sie sich gegen Kakarott nicht behaupten und wehren konnte, woraufhin sie sich geschlagen gab. Oh, sie verstand Bulma zu gut. Sie würde genauso reagieren, wenn man einfach etwas tat, was man selbst nicht wollte oder noch unsicher war. Und sie würde sofort mit Bulma flüchten, wenn sie Chichi darum bitten würde. Ja, eindeutig.

„Hör mal, Vegeta ist unser König."

„Das sagtest du bereits! Aber das hast du nur getan, weil er uns offensichtlich belauscht hat", flüsterte Chichi böse, die nicht glauben konnte, dass Kakarott wohl gerade seine Schwester hinterging, indem er zu Vegeta hielt. Ihm, Kakarott, den sie mochte, hätte sie solch ein Verhalten niemals zugetraut, weil er stets loyal und brüderlich war.

„Ja, Bulma mag ihn, auch wenn sie es abstreitet und Vegeta musste seinen Stolz, der gar nicht so gering ist, wirklich herunterschlucken, als er sich auf den Weg zu mir gemacht und mich gefragt hat, ob ich Bulma von dir wegtreibe. Wie du siehst, ist mir all das gar nicht so egal, wie du vielleicht meinst." Es war wirklich seltsam, als Vegeta eben vor seiner Tür stand und ihm davon erzählte, was er wusste und vorhatte. Daher wusste Kakarott auch, wo sich die beiden Mädchen befanden. Und er hatte erhebliche Probleme, Bulma nicht anstandslos auf sein Wissen anzusprechen.

Den ganzen Weg über keifte sie Kakarott entgegen, der erhebliche Probleme mit Chichis Temperament zu haben schien. Er mochte ihre laute Stimme nicht so gerne, viel eher ihre sanftere Seite, wie ihm schnaufend auffiel. Ja, wäre Chichi nicht eine solche Furie, könnte er sich ernsthaft vorstellen, mehr von ihr zu wollen.

 **XxX**

Was war die Steigerung von Wut? Gab es überhaupt eine, die Bulmas Verfassung ansatzweise beschreiben konnte? Ihre geschlossenen Augen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass die Tränen große Mühen hatten, sich hindurch zu quetschen. Die Hälfte des Sees hatte sie bereits hinter sich gelassen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Bulma wollte über nichts mehr nachdenken, schon gar nicht über Vegeta. Aber was brauchte sie diesen Deppen noch? Er entschied ja sowieso alles alleine, ohne ihre Meinung wissen zu wollen. Diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen fing ja schon ganz toll an. Im Grunde mochte sie ihn vielleicht ein wenig, ja, ein bisschen – vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr, aber das konnte er nicht wissen, da sich diese Gefühle erst langsam herauskristallisierten und Bulma selbst erst lernen musste, damit umzugehen. Von der Liebe, die sie aus ihren Büchern kannte, konnte man noch gar nicht sprechen, da sich so etwas erst nach und nach aufbauen konnte – man musste eine Basis des Vertrauens erschaffen, die Vegeta jedes Mal aufs Neue zerstörte.

Wie sollte sich demnach Liebe entwickeln?

Oh, sie wusste selbst nicht mehr, wo rechts oder links war, wenn sie sich ihre Gefühlslage vor Augen führte. „Blöder Vegeta", schimpfte sie und kickte die Steine vor ihren Füßen aus dem Weg.

„Der blöde Vegeta, den du anscheinend nicht so blöd fandest, als er dir diesen Ort gezeigt hat. Scheint doch nicht alles so hässlich zu sein, was?"

Ihre Schultern zuckten, ehe sie sich stockend umdrehte, um in Vegetas überhebliches Gesicht sehen zu können. „Wie lange verfolgst du mich schon?" In ihren Augen lag eine stille Warnung, die Vegeta mitteilen sollte, ihr besser aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Tja, würdest du deine Sinne einsetzen, wäre es dir sofort aufgefallen. Aber das scheint dich ja eher weniger zu stören, was mir nur recht war. Andernfalls könnte ich gar nicht hören, wie impulsiv und ausschweifend du mich beleidigst. Ich muss sagen, dein Wortschatz _fasziniert_ mich." Überrascht war er, dass sie nicht mehr aufschrie, sobald er sich hinter ihr befand und sie sich gar nicht mehr erschreckte. Kurz glitt sein Blick über ihren flachen Bauch, bevor er ausdruckslos zu ihr nach oben sah.

„Wir haben noch unser Leben lang Zeit, uns zu streiten. Besitzt du die Güte und würdest mich zumindest noch so lange in Frieden lassen, bis ich an dich gebunden werde? Ich würde es nämlich begrüßen, wenn ich alleine gelassen werde, ja?"

„Ja, gleich. Doch vorher sollten wir noch einige Dinge klären, findest du nicht?" Wieder ein kurzer Blick, der über ihren Bauch wanderte. Vegeta konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Sinne ihn täuschten, aber... dass sie ihm die Wahrheit zeigten, konnte er auch nicht einfach so verdauen. „Oder willst du immer noch schweigen? Ganz schön blöd, dass ich es weiß, Onna."

„Was? Wovon sprichst du bitte?" Auch Bulmas Hände wurden angriffslustig in ihre Hüften gestemmt. Ihre Finger krallten sich in ihrem Gürtel fest, um die Wut somit besser ausbalancieren zu können. Jetzt wäre ihr die Frage, als er sich nach dem Buch erkundigte, welches sie las, als er sie wohl zum ersten Mal sah, um einiges lieber gewesen. Damals hatte sie, naiv und blind wie sie war, eines ihrer Märchen gelesen, das ihr eiskalt vor log, wie edelmütig ein König sein konnte. Ha, die Realität sah ganz anders aus und Bulma war innerhalb weniger Wochen erwachsener und reifer geworden – sie war allem Anschein nach, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Zellen eines Saiyajins länger jung blieben, unendlich schnell gealtert. „Wenn du hier bist, um mit mir zu streiten, weil dir langweilig ist, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Spar dir das für später auf, Vegeta."

„Oho, gewiss tue ich das nicht."

„Dann sprich nicht in Zungen. Was soll ich dir verschwiegen haben, König aller Könige?"

„Hör auf zu spotten", befahl er herrisch. „Wann wolltest du mir von dem Balg erzählen? Wenn es nicht mehr zu ändern ist?" Er schritt mit erhobener Faust nach vorne, er wollte Bulma einschüchtern, doch sie blieb eisern stehen, blickte ihm fest in die Augen und rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Wie bitte?" Der Lachanfall brach über sie herein. „Ein Kind? Du solltest dich ausruhen. Die frische Luft scheint deine Sinne zu vernebeln."

„Oder deine." Vegetas Knurren war nicht zu überhören, als er an sie herantrat und entschlossen in ihre blauen Augen blickte. Wann hatte sie gelernt, den Blickkontakt zu halten? „Übrigens, ich glaube nicht, dass Turles dich sonderlich mag, auch wenn er dein _Onkel_ ist. Ich hoffe, das enttäuscht dich nicht allzu sehr, Fräulein?" Das machte sie doch extra! Pure Willkür steckte dahinter. Dieses Biest! Als er erfuhr, dass Turles ihr Onkel war, hätte er schreiend wegrennen können, so wütend war er geworden. Sie hatte ihn willkürlich verarscht. Ja, verarscht! Sie schürte seinen Zorn absichtlich, während sie sich vermutlich einen Ast lachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, von welchem Kind du sprichst", wehrte Bulma sich energisch. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Woher auch? Sie hatte Vegeta eine Woche nicht gesehen und wusste daher auch nicht, wovon er sprach.

„Hör auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Ich rede von dem Kind in _deinem_ Bauch!"

„Was?", schrie sie auf. Nun war sie wirklich erschrocken. Unbewusst wanderten ihre Hände zu ihrem Bauch, worüber sie mit ihren Handflächen strich. So lange, bis sie lachend aufsah. „Wirklich witzig. Ich wüsste, wenn ich schwanger wäre." Okay, nun wurde es unheimlich, aber es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Vegeta darüber Bescheid wusste, dass Turles mit ihr verwandt war. Dass sie allerdings schwanger sein sollte, verdeutlichte ihr, wie verrückt Vegeta geworden war.

„Du bist ein unmögliches Weibsbild. Du trägst die Frucht meiner Lenden unter deinem Herzen. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Geht das endlich in deine Birne? Ich kann nicht nur deinen Ki, sondern auch _seinen_ Ki spüren, kapiert?" Ein Kind... Er konnte es ganz deutlich spüren und es verursachte ein komisches Gefühl in ihm, da er Kinder hasste. Sie waren nervtötend, schrien unendlich viel und waren... unbrauchbar. Dass er selbst einmal ein Kind war, schob er dagegen weit von sich.

Entrüstet öffnete sich Bulmas Mund. Ihr Blick flog nach unten, zu ihrem Bauch, in welchem neues Leben entstand und wieder zurück zu Vegeta, dessen Anblick nicht ernster sein konnte. Wie konnte sie auch annehmen, das nichts passierte? Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das für Konsequenzen haben könnte. „Und das", begann sie murmelnd, „soll jetzt meine Schuld sein?" Darauf wollte er doch hinaus, nicht?

Oh Gott, sie war schwanger! Wie sollte sie das nun bitteschön wieder erklären?

„Wessen Schuld sonst, Onna? Ich bin schließlich nicht schwanger."

„Du bist ein riesiger Oberaffenarsch. Du definierst die Idiotie komplett neu! Nein, halt. Du bist die Idiotie persönlich", spuckte sie ihm getroffen entgegen. Ja, natürlich war nur sie daran schuld. Vegeta, der unnahbare Perfektionist natürlich gar nicht. „Du kommst hierher -"

„Vorsicht, Onna", knurrte er bedrohlich, nachdem er seinen Zeigefinger mahnend hob. „Sehr, sehr dünnes Eis!"

„Nein, du hörst mir jetzt zu!" Entschlossen stampfte sie zu Vegeta, tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen dessen Brustpanzer und würde diesem selbstgefälligen Affen nun zeigen, wie dünn das Eis, auf dem Vegeta sich befand, war. „Du kommst hierher, erzählst mir, ich sei schwanger. Du lässt mir nicht einmal die Zeit, das zu realisieren. Du schnauzt mich an, gibst mir die alleinige Schuld, was vollkommen schwachsinnig ist, stellst mich vor vollendete Tatsachen und glaubst, mein Körper gehört dir, den du wahllos und wie du Lust und Laune hast, herum schieben kannst. Doch ich muss dich enttäuschen, denn anscheinend bist du wenig begeistert, was meinen _veränderten Zustand_ betrifft und ich habe einen wahnsinnig tollen Vorschlag. Was hältst du davon, wenn du einfach gehst und mich in Ruhe lässt?" Verflucht, die Tränen versiegten nicht, sie brachen in Strömen aus ihr hinaus, aber es tat so unendlich gut, ihrer Wut Luft zu machen.

„Du bist jetzt besser ruhig."

„Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen."

„Schluss, Onna!" Er packte ihre Schulter, ließ seine Hand um ihren Nacken wandern, wodurch er ihren Kopf fixieren konnte und verschloss ihren unermüdlichen Mund mit seinen Lippen. Wieso er das genau in diesem Moment tat? Nun ja, zum Einen, weil er sich nach diesen Lippen sehnte und ihren unendlichen Wortschwall, der aus Vorwürfen nur so triefte, nicht mehr hören wollte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ihr Mut ihn beeindruckt, sowie auch erregt. Blöde Triebe! Dass sie den Kuss anschließend erwiderte, sagte ihm, dass er wohl gerade mit seinem Handeln nichts falsch gemacht hatte.


	21. Es muss von Herzen kommen

_Woraus auch immer unsere Seelen gemacht sind, seine und meine sind gleich._

 _\- Emily Brontë_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel einundzwanzig -**

 **Es muss von Herzen kommen**

Ohne ihr Handeln steuern zu können, berührten die Finger ihrer rechten Hand zärtlich seinen Oberarm, wohl wissend, dass er diese Berührung durch seinen Kampfanzug spüren konnte. Obwohl abermalig ihre Alarmglocke schellten, sie sich zurück an ihr erstes Mal erinnerte und die kühle Ernüchterung, weil Vegeta sie eiskalt aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte, ihren Körper annektierte, bahnten sich diese Reminiszenzen nur schwammig ihren Weg zu ihren Alarmglocken, die danach wohl lauter geheult hätten – was ihr Glück war, denn Bulma war sich sicher, wären diese Erinnerungen und die quälenden Gedanken danach zu ihrem Gehirn hindurch gekommen, hätte sie den Kuss, der so innig, so hingebungsvoll, so intensiv und fesselnd war, der sie gleichzeitig noch zu manipulieren schien und ihr seine Attraktivität noch deutlicher vor Augen führte, sofort, nachdem er seine Lippen auf ihre presste, unterbrochen und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Allerdings verlief die Wirklichkeit ganz anders. Bulmas Hand lag dagegen fast schon friedlich auf seinem Arm, während seine Hände, die zuvor ihren Nacken fixierten, ihre beiden Oberarme fest umklammerten, um sie daran zu hindern, sich von seinen Lippen zu lösen oder von seinem Körper zu entfernen. Er hätte sich vermutlich gegen alles und jeden aufgelehnt, nur um zu verhindern, dass sie diese Körpernähe, diesen Kreislauf, den sie bildeten, unterbrach, was Vegeta selbst skeptisch realisieren musste. Er, der Körpernähe nie schätzte oder gar bevorzugte, suchte diese Nähe so aufdringlich, dass er sich und seinen Körper kaum wiedererkannte. Sie alleine verursachte diesen Drang, sie berühren und spüren zu wollen, während all das für ihn – vor Bulma – nur ein Spiel war, um seinen Druck möglichst schnell und ohne große Verpflichtungen abzubauen.

Was für ihn vor Monaten noch undenkbar war und er jeden, der eine solche Äußerung von sich gab, an die Wand gestellt hätte, wurde zunehmend zur Realität. Vegeta hatte sich an diesen Verlauf seines weiteren Lebens seltsamerweise relativ schnell gewöhnt, wohingegen sie es war, die sich mit alldem schwer tat, aus Gründen, die Vegeta nur schleppend klar wurden, doch je mehr er auf sie einging, umso klarer wurden sie.

Ja, Amaya hatte es schon angedeutet. Ha, damals – als wären Jahre vergangen – winkte er ihre Vermutung, die sich als Wahrheit herausstellte, nur ab. Doch nun wusste er es besser. Sie vertraute ihm nicht, nein, sie fürchtete sich – trotz ihres wachsenden Mutes – vor ihm und es lag an ihm, ganz alleine an ihm, diesen Zustand zu ändern, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich dauerhaft auf ihn verlassen und ihm, wenn es denn unbedingt für sie notwendig war, vertrauen konnte. Dass er kein Sadist war, der seiner Partnerin, seiner zukünftigen Frau, auch nur ein Leid zufügen würde.

Vertrauen... Nie hatte er sein Leben in die Hand eines anderen gelegt – nicht einmal seinen stärksten Kriegern und bei ihr machte er den Anfang. Er wollte ihr vertrauen, baute darauf, dass sich zwischen ihnen eine Basis entwickelte, auf die sich Bulma stützen konnte, aber auch Vegeta.

Ach, wenn er nur nicht zu stolz wäre, um sie an seinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen, wäre alles so viel einfacher gewesen. Aber nein, er war nicht der Saiyajin, der über etwas... reden wollte oder sich Dinge eingestehen musste, die so klar wie Wasser auf der Hand lagen. Er wollte auch nicht, dass jemand an seiner grauen, finsteren Gedankenwelt teilnahm, da das nur ihn etwas anging. Er alleine wollte und konnte sich nur damit auseinandersetzen. Diese langsame Veränderung seinerseits, aber auch die noch langsamere ihrerseits, würden sie vermutlich auf eine harte Zerreißprobe stellen... Ihn, wie auch sie. Hinzu kam dieses Ding in ihrem Bauch...

Verflucht.

Vegetas Augen öffneten sich, bevor sein Griff sachter wurde und er seine rauen Lippen von ihren weichen Lippen nahm. Er drohte, nachdem auch sie perplex ihre Augen aufschlug, in diesen azurblauen Augen zu versinken, weshalb seine Arme zur Seite sanken und er stattdessen einen Punkt weit hinter ihr fokussierte. Dank seines Gehörs konnte er das Gespräch zwischen den zwei Frauen belauschen, er konnte hören, wie sie ihrer Freundin – ihrer besten Freundin – erzählte, wie wenig Bulma ihn eigentlich mochte. Konnte er demnach wirklich so weit gehen – auch anhand des darauffolgenden Gesprächs zwischen ihm und der blauhaarigen Saiyajin – und sie an ihn binden?

Ha, seine Vorfahren würden im Grabe rotieren, wenn sie wüssten, wie erbärmlich er geworden war. Tatsächlich machte sich Vegeta Gedanken, die nicht ihn selbst betrafen. Er fing an, sein Handeln und seine dämlichen Aktionen zu hinterfragen, aber, und das war sein Strohhalm, hätte er nicht so gehandelt, stünden sie jetzt nicht hier. Sie würden sich nicht so vertraut ansehen, was auf Vegetas Art zurückzuführen war. Sie hätten sich niemals so massiv, wenn sie sich nicht so oft gestritten hätten, und ausgeprägt miteinander verbunden gefühlt und das, ja, das musste auch sie spüren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Überrumpelt von diesem abrupten Abbruch, rieb sich Bulma verlegen über ihren Arm, während auch sie in eine andere Richtung sah, da sie sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, Vegeta anzusehen. Ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen, fuhr sie unbedacht fort. „Ist das wieder eines deiner Spiele, die du mit dir selbst spielen musst, um dir zu beweisen, wie unwiderstehlich du bist?"

Gekränkter Stolz! Ja, Vegeta kannte sich damit aus, weshalb ihm das sofort aufgefallen war und sein Augenmerk auf ihren Körper legte. Ebenso über ihren Bauch, worin neues Leben entstand. Ein Teil von Vegeta wuchs in ihr heran. Dieses Kind trug zur Hälfte seine königlichen Gene in sich, wodurch auch das Volk und sein Königreich abgesichert wären...

„Ja? Abgesehen von deinem Umstand, ist alles bestens!"

Bulma sah sich gezwungen, das Kind in ihrem Innern zu verteidigen. Schützend legte sie ihre Hände auf den Bauch. „Ach ja? Ist das so?" Der raue, grimmige Unterton hätte Vegeta schon verraten müssen, wie nahe sie einem Ausbruch stand, doch er überhörte den Ton geflissentlich.

„Ja, das ist so. Als ob du meinen Erben austragen willst. Verzeih mir meine Deutlichkeit -" Oh, gewiss sollte sie ihm das nicht verzeihen, aber um des Friedens Willen, weil sie sich ja so _wunderbar gut_ verstanden, machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du, angesichts dieser Neuigkeit, erfreut bist." Während sie mit geweiteten Augen vor ihm stand, verschränkte Vegeta gewohnt seine Arme, um möglichst passiv, repressiv, sowie patriarchalisch und autoritär zu wirken.

„Bitte? Warte mal", winkte Bulma ab, die gar nichts mehr verstand, aber dieses Problem hatte sich anscheinend zur Gewohnheit entwickelt. Hach, könnte sie diese Problematik an der Wurzel packen, aber dann müsste sie ja wirklich auf einen fernen Planeten flüchten. „Du küsst mich, nachdem du mich zurechtweist, und löst den Kuss, weil?"

„Weil ich deinen unermüdlichen Mund verschließen musste und es scheint ja funktioniert zu haben."

„Ach, so ist das." Nun sah Bulma wieder glasklar. Schnaubend und martialisch stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften, bevor sie explodierte. „Wenn man dem unfehlbaren König entgegentritt, ihm die Stirn bietet und mal nicht seiner königlichen Meinung ist, stellst du alles in Frage, bist beleidigt und suchst nach einem absurden Deckmantel, den du über die Wahrheit legen willst. Das ist erbärmlich, Vegeta." Ihr Zeigefinger tippte währenddessen insistierend gegen Vegetas Brustpanzer. „Unter uns _herkömmlichen_ Saiyajins nennt man das Diskussion, aber entschuldige, dass du so etwas nicht kennst, und jeder vor dir, sobald du mit dem Lid zuckst, auf die Knie fällt und um Vergebung bittet." Oh, sie hatte sich gerade warm geredet und war innerlich stolz, ihm das, was sie eine Menge Mut kostete, ins Gesicht sagen zu können, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Worte verletzend, wenn nicht sogar herabwürdigend waren.

Falsch! Er besann sich gerade noch so – ihretwegen, verfluchte Scheiße. Nur ihretwegen und ihrer saudämlichen Vergangenheit. Gekonnt fing er ihren erhobenen Finger, während ihres Monologs, ab, öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort erbarmte sich, ihm über die Lippen zu kullern. Stattdessen stand er wie ein Ochse am Ölberg – wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

„Tja, tut weh, die Wahrheit, nicht wahr?", wiederholte sie seine Worte, als sie nach Namek geflogen waren und sich wieder einmal gestritten hatten – auch damals ging es um... küssen, woraufhin Vegeta ihr vorwarf, ein Knoten im Höschen zu haben, sobald es um das besagte Faktum ging. „Du wirst nicht erleben, dass ich zu Kreuze krieche und -"

„Du blöde Nuss", spie er ihr aufgebracht entgegen, ließ ihren Zeigefinger los, um ihre Hand zur Seite zu feuern. „Ich könnte ja auch das Arschloch, das ich immer gerne war, bleiben und mir das nehmen, was ich möchte, aber neiiiin", untermauerte er äußerst dramatisch, „ich habe Rücksicht auf _dich_ genommen, was wohl ein Fehler war, der mir aber gezeigt hat, wie falsch es ist, sich auf andere einzulassen und Rücksicht auf ihr Empfinden oder", kurz pausierte Vegeta vielsagend, „ihre _Vergangenheit_ zu nehmen", betonte er anschließend tiefer. Oh, alles in ihm bebte und er hasste sich gerade selbst, dass er derjenige war, der sich zurückzog und nicht weitermachte. Nein, stattdessen stand er nun vor ihr und stritt sich mit ihr, wenn auch auf unfaire Weise, denn ihr das, unerwartet, an den Kopf zu werfen, war alles andere als nett. Tja, zum Glück war Vegeta niemals nett!

Unmöglich! Ertappt wich sie zurück, faltete ihre verschwitzten Hände ineinander, die sie konsekutiv vor ihre Brust hob und sich fortwährend von Vegeta entfernte. „Du hast uns belauscht", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Genial, wie du alles so akribisch feststellst."

So gerne Bulma ihn anschreien würde, sie schaffte es nicht. Vegeta zeigte ihr gerade eine so bedeutsame Seite, von welcher sie bis eben dachte, sie würde nicht existieren. Es waren die kleinen Dinge, die so viel großes und einzigartiges bewirken konnten, denn – so wusste Bulma – die Fassung eines Steines, erhöhte vielleicht die Attraktivität, jedoch nicht den Wert – und dieser Wert, diese Seite gesehen zu haben, war unermesslich; man würde diesen unschätzbaren Wert auf keiner Skala abmessen können. Ihre Zuneigung zu diesem idiotischen Saiyajin, dachte sie schmunzelnd, überwog die Wut, die bis vor kurzem in ihr brodelte. Nichtssagend drehte sie sich von ihm weg. Daraufhin schlenderte sie zum See, wo sie sich, wie mit Chichi zuvor, ans Ufer setzte, ihre Schuhe auszog und einen ihrer Füße ins Wasser streckte. Das kühle Nass ließ ihren Körper ebenso herunterfahren wie die Tatsache, dass Vegeta tatsächlich eine gute Seite hatte.

Geduldig wartete sie auf seine Anwesenheit. Bulma war sogar überrascht, dass er sie nicht am weggehen hinderte, sondern, so erfasste ihr Auge, ihr nur murrend hinterher sah.

„Hast du dazu nichts zu sagen?", grummelte er hinter ihr, als er sich entschied, den Abstand zu ihr zu verringern.

„Nein."

„Erwähnen, dass du mir zu sagen hast, wer das war, muss ich nicht, oder doch?" Er hatte es bereits geahnt, dass ihre Narben gravierend waren. Als er jedoch mitanhören musste, dass jemand dafür verantwortlich war – noch dazu ein männlicher Saiyajin – hätte er schon wieder all seine Energien – wie im Kampf gegen Freezer – freisetzen können. „Dieser Wurm wird nämlich kein Tageslicht mehr sehen."

Erstarrt hielt sie ihre Zehen im Wasser, bevor Bulma langsam ihren Kopf zu Vegeta drehte, der entschlossen, wütend und einem dunklen Schleier um die Augen nach oben zum Himmel sah, während seine geballten Fäusten nach hinten gestreckt waren. Erschreckt darüber, dass sie seine Energie fühlen konnte, die sich maßgeblich in seinem Innern zu stauen schien, öffnete sich ihr Mund.

„Nun?" Ruckartig hatte er den Kopf nach vorne geneigt. „Ich will den Namen, Onna."

„Ich... Ich kann dir den Namen nicht sagen. Das liegt schon länger zurück und ich habe damit abgeschlossen." Sie konnte es Kakarott und Radditz schon nicht erzählen. Wie hätte sie den Namen Vegeta verraten sollen?

„Dann schreib ihn meinetwegen auf. Außerdem, man schließt mit einem Kapitel eines Buches ab oder mit dem Tag, um zu schlafen, aber nicht damit. Übrigens war das keine Bitte, mir den Namen zu sagen. Also, ich warte!"

„Wieso interessiert dich das? Nichts könnte dir egaler sein, oder?" Verwirrung dominierte Bulmas Gesichtszüge, da sie erstaunt und gleichzeitig fasziniert von Vegeta war. Zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der nicht einer ihrer Brüder war, dem ihr Wohl am Herzen lag, es aber partout nicht zugeben wollte, war... ja, doch, ein schönes Gefühl, denn nur sie alleine kannte die Wahrheit – ein Geheimnis, das Bulma mit Vegeta gerne teilen wollte.

„Ich möchte keine depressive Saiyajin an meiner Seite haben. Das ist alles", knurrte er nachdrücklich.

Nein, natürlich wollte er das nicht. Er wollte eine Saiyajin, die ihm hörig war und doch durfte sie sich gegen ihn stellen, ohne mit strafrechtlichen Konsequenzen rechnen zu müssen. „Ich bin nicht depressiv." Sie sah ihm zu, wie er sich direkt neben sie stellte, bevor er sich auf den Boden setzte, es allerdings vermied, seine Stiefel auszuziehen, sondern ein Bein daraufhin anwinkelte.

„Der Waffenstillstand bedeutet nicht, dass du mir nicht den Namen nennen musst. Ist das angekommen?" Einen letzten Trumpf hatte Vegeta noch im Ärmel. „Ich erwarte bis dahin, dass du mir sagst, wann das passiert ist."

Argwöhnisch sah Bulma zu ihrem Sitznachbarn. Ihre blauen Haare fielen ihr vor die Augen, die sie unwirsch zurückkämmte. „Vor zwei Jahren. Dabei habe ich mich nicht einmal raus geschlichen", wisperte sie gequält. „Ich war in der Nähe unseres Hauses." Wieso sie nun doch davon erzählte, schob sie auf Vegetas Art, wie er sich bemühte, etwas Einfühlungsvermögen nach außen zu transportieren, wobei Bulma ihm ansehen konnte, wie schwer ihm das fiel. „Ich bemerkte ihn gar nicht – bis er mich bestimmend ansprach, sich zu mir setzte und ein belangloses Gespräch anfing, was mir schon mehr als unangenehm war."

Gott, wollte er das hören? Kannten Kakarott und Radditz diese Einzelheiten? Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und davon geflogen, um sich die Stimme aus dem Leib zu schreien. Seine rechte Hand, die Bulma nicht sehen konnte, bohrte sich in die Erde – immer tiefer, sodass seine Handschuhe wieder den Weg in den Müll finden würden. Aber er beherrschte sich, blieb steif sitzen und starrte auf den See. Vegeta wusste, dass in einer _Beziehung_ – und gerade in einer solchen, die sie beide miteinander aufzubauen hatten – nicht immer alles perfekt wäre. Oh nein, gewiss nicht. Viel eher ging es doch darum, zu lernen, den anderen zu akzeptieren, den anderen zu verstehen, zu vertrauen und vor allem – was wohl das Wichtigste war – mit seinem Partner die schlechten Tage, wozu auch ihre Vergangenheit zählte, zu überstehen. Also, wenn sie sich schon öffnete, hatte er auch gefälligst hier sitzen zu bleiben und mit ihr durch diese Hölle zu gehen.

„Als ich aufstehen wollte, hielt er mich am Handgelenk zurück." Ihr Atem stockte, woraufhin sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln stahl, doch bevor sie ihr Kinn erreichte, um dem endlos langen Boden entgegen zu tropfen, war Vegetas Hand nach vorne geschnellt, um ihr die Träne wegzuwischen. Augenblick drehte sie ihren Kopf. „Er fing an, mich zu berühren und meinen Hals zu küssen, woraufhin ich zu schreien anfing. Das muss ihn wohl so sehr erschreckt haben, dass er sich zurückzog und nach Radditz' Ruf nach mir, zur Flucht trieb. Das schlimme war diese Wehrlosigkeit."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, weil Vegeta eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, hob er angespannt seinen Arm, den er mühevoll um Bulmas Taille legte, was sie geschehen ließ, woraufhin sie zu Vegeta heranrückte, ehe sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Auch ihre beiden Schweife fanden den Weg zueinander, bevor sie sich geruhsam ineinander verflochten und sanft am Boden liegen blieben.

Dankbar hatte sie die Geste angenommen und ihre rechte Hand auf sein linkes Bein gelegt. Bulma zählte nicht mit, wie lange sie stillschweigend in dieser Position gesessen hatten, doch sie war dankbar für jede Minute, die er hier geblieben war und die Bürde ihrer Schultern auf seine lud. Woher dieser Mut kam, ihm davon zu erzählen, rührte sicher daher, dass Bulma sich langsam aber sicher zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Dass sie von nun an noch stärker, durch das Kind, das in ihrem Bauch heranwuchs, miteinander verbunden waren, war sicher auch ein kleiner Teil, der Bulma auf den richtigen – und nicht auf den einfachen – Weg stupste.

Es musste eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein, bis die junge Saiyajin ihren Kopf hob und über ihre Wange, auf der die Tränen bereits vertrocknet waren, rieb. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen oder sich für seine Geduld bedanken konnte, lag auch schon seine Hand über ihrer, während sie sich weiter über die Wange rieb. Zwar lächelte er nicht, nicht einmal ein Schmunzeln hatte sich gebildet, nein, sondern ein ernstzunehmender Gesichtsausdruck, der sie vor Wochen noch in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Dass er den Kuss eben unterbrach, offensichtlich, weil er sich viele Gedanken machte, ehrte sie, doch... sie bedauerte die Unterbrechung.

Bulma versuchte, in seinem leeren Blick zu lesen, irgendeine Bestätigung darin zu finden, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen und Vegeta zu küssen. Aber sie biss auf Granit. „Ähm... Also, vielleicht kannst du mir auf die Sprünge helfen. Hast du dich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt?" Oh, sie kam von Kuchen backen auf Arschbacken, dachte sie amüsiert und musste an sich halten, anhand dieser Metapher nicht laut aufzulachen.

„Ja, habe ich." Was? Das wollte sie wissen, während er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte? Es war schon seltsam, als sie zu ihm herangerückt war, aber nachdem ihre Hand auf seinem Bein lag, war es fast um ihn geschehen. Er nutzte diese verdammte Situation einmal nicht aus und alles, was sie ihn fragte, war, ob er ein Super-Saiyajin war. Ha, diese Frage hätte er vor wenigen Stunden gerne und inbrünstig beantwortet, doch gerade war es ihm nicht möglich, galant und stolz zu antworten. Und da es ihr anscheinend gut zu gehen schien – viel zu gut – wagte er wieder einen erneuten Versuch.

„Scheiß drauf!", knurrte er überheblich, nahm ihre und seine Hand von ihrer Wange, um sie mit seinem Körper nach hinten zu drücken, sodass sie unter ihm lag. Bulma ließ es geschehen, sie wollte es ebenso und war erleichtert, dass er den ersten Schritt, trotz ihrer Erzählung, wagte. Gegenwärtig, während er über sie stieg, küsste er sie verheißungsvoll, unterdessen wurde sein Atem flacher und sein Blick hungriger. Er, wie auch sie, zitterten wie Espenlaub, doch nicht vor Nervosität, sondern vor Erregung, die unweigerlich wieder entflammt war. Sie jagte durch die Körper der beiden, um sich wie eine zweite Haut um sie zu legen, so lange, bis beide Erleichterung gefunden hätten.

Es kostete Vegeta Unmengen an Kraft, den Kuss erneut zu unterbinden, aber nur, um anschließend mit seinen Lippen hinab zu ihrem Hals zu wandern, ehe er die zarten Konturen ihrer Halsbeuge nach fuhr, weiter rauf zu ihrem Ohr wanderte, wo sie deutlich sein Stöhnen und die Lust heraushören konnte. Sein warmer Atem, was wiederum ihr ein Keuchen entlockte, der über ihre Haut wirbelte, versetzte sie zusätzlich in Ekstase.

Achtsam wanderten Vegetas Hände weiterhin über ihre Wange, hinab zu ihren Brüsten, die er fest umschloss, als ihre Hände im selben Rhythmus über seine Oberarme hinauf zu seinen zerzausten Haaren spazierten, in welche sie sich festkrallten. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Kopfhaut, woraufhin er seine Mitte gegen ihr Becken stieß. Diese Saiyajin war so abgebrüht – sie wusste, wie sie ihn in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand versetzen konnte. Kurz darauf glitten seine Finger zu dem Saum ihres Pullovers, den er leicht nach oben schob und das Tempo abermals verlangsamte, als er bemerkte, wie er dadurch die schönsten Zischlaute aus ihrer Kehle locken konnte. Nicht nur das, nein, sie bäumte ihren Oberkörper nach oben, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, ihr den Pullover endlich über den Kopf zu ziehen, ebenso ihre Beine, die bebend unter ihm zu spüren waren. Doch bevor er dieser Bitte, sie von der süßlichen Qual zu erlösen, nachkam, berührte die Hand unter ihrem Pullover ihre warme, weiche Haut, die er gar nicht oft genug berühren konnte. Jede einzelne Berührung fühlte sich an, als würden kleine Flammen auf seiner Haut entstehen, die aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll darüber tanzten. Doch bevor er sich gänzlich darin verlor, hob er seinen Oberkörper nach oben, unterbrach seinen Weg, den er sich mit seinen Lippen bahnen wollte und schlüpfte aus dem Brustpanzer, den er schnaubend zur Seite warf, gefolgt von seinen weißen Handschuhen und Stiefeln und als sein Blick ihren streifte, blitzten seine schwarzen Augen herausfordernd. Den Blick fest auf sie gerichtet, schälte er sich mühsam aus dem oberen Teil seines Kampfanzuges, welchen er über seine Stiefel warf. Seine Muskeln zuckten indessen bei jeder Bewegung, nachdem er sie an den Händen in eine aufrechte Haltung zog, um ihr im nachfolgenden Moment den störenden Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen, ebenso das T-Shirt und ihren BH, die dem Pullover auf den Boden gefolgt waren.

Danach legte er seine Arme um Bulma, er drückte ihren Körper gegen seinen. Während eine Hand sich in ihren Haaren verfing, glitt die andere ihren Rücken entlang, hinab zu ihrer Taille, um sie noch näher an sich zu rücken, sodass sie seine Erektion unausweichlich spüren musste.

Bulmas Hände landeten auf seiner nackten Brust, während er sie mit sanftem Druck zurück ins Gras drückte, sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und federleichte Küsse auf ihr Kinn, ihre Wangen und ihren Nasenrücken hauchte, parallel mit flinken Finger den Knopf ihrer Hose öffnete und das knarrende Geräusch des Reißverschluss sie, nachdem sie nach Luft schnappte, animierte, ihren Po zu heben, sodass sich seine Hände, während er seine Küsse nach unten verlagerte, um ihren Hosenbund schlingen und ihr die Hose langsam über ihre Hüftknochen und ihre Beine streifen konnte. Um sie noch weiter zu quälen, schob er seine Nase entlang ihrer Oberschenkel nach oben, bis er schlussendlich in ihrer Mitte ankam. Bulma konnte den Nachhall seiner Bewegung bis in ihren Unterleib spüren, wonach sie abermals nach Luft japste.

Seine zitternde Hand fasste nach ihrem Höschen und es bedurfte keinen großen Kraftaufwand, um den wenigen Stoff mit einer Hand von ihren Hüften zu reißen.

„Auch wenn ich dir das nie deutlich gezeigt habe", schluckte Vegeta, in dessen Hals sich ein dicker Kloß befand, „aber... du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich hiernach sehne." Nie hätte er zuvor diese Worte gewählt, weil er nie das Bedürfnis verspürte, dies jemals zu sagen, doch jetzt fühlte es sich gerade richtig an, sich darüber aber bewusst, die Worte nicht zu wiederholen.

Würde er noch einen derartigen Satz erwähnen, wäre sie – neben ihren erröteten Wangen – zu Wachs in seinen Händen, die verlangend über ihren Körper fuhren, geworden. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle jetzt schon nicht mehr zähmen, geschweige denn bändigen oder zumindest im Zaum halten. Ebenso ihren Atem, den sie nicht mehr zu beherrschen wusste. Zu sehr war sie in ihrer Lust und dem Verlangen nach ihm gefangen, das sich in einem lauten Stöhnen widerspiegelte, ihre Hand sich um seinen Oberarm legte und sie darauf wartete, erlöst zu werden.

„Quäle mich nicht, Vegeta", flüsterte sie erstickt, während die Vorderseite ihres Zeige- und Mittelfingers behutsam über seine Wange streichelte.

Verflucht! Wieder wurde er zur Eile gezwungen. Hastig schälte er sich aus seiner Hose, um den Kontakt zu ihr nicht zu lange zu unterbrechen. Er fing ihre Finger, schnappte sich ihre andere Hand und fixierte ihre beiden Gelenke mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf, wobei seine freie Hand sich um ihre Brust schmiegte. Seine Nervenende waren in allerhöchster Alarmbereitschaft, sein Körper ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Mit seinen Beinen hatte er ihre gespreizt, woraufhin er ihre Gelenke wieder freigab, um sie mit einem Ruck zu sich zu ziehen.

Oh Gott, ihre Haut glühte förmlich, nachdem Vegeta seinen sinnlichen Angriff fortsetzte. Doch bevor ein weiteres Keuchen ihren Mund verließ, erstickte er dies durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Willst du das hier auch wirklich?", fragte er schnaufend und leckte sich lasziv über die Oberlippe.

Überrascht honorierte sie seine Frage mit erhobener Augenbraue. War diese Frage ernst gemeint? „Ja!"

„Gut... Gut." Seine Hand umfing seine pulsierende Erektion, die diese Frage gar nicht mehr benötigt hätte, sondern sich sofort in ihr vergraben wollte. Ein erheblicher Nachteil, wenn fast das gesamte Blut nach unten gewandert war und das Gehirn somit außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Aber Bulma war eben nicht irgendeine... Sie war in erster Linie seine Partnerin und – ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken – die Mutter seines ungeborenen Sohnes.

Als er sich langsam, der Länge nach, in ihr vergrub, hielt er inne und riss die Augen auf. Noch immer war sie so wahnsinnig eng, wodurch sich ihr Muskeln sofort um _ihn_ spannte, ihm – wäre es möglich – die Luft abschnürte und es nur Vegetas Beherrschung und Körperspannung zu verdanken war, dass er nicht sofort kam. Ihr Aufschrei war dagegen nicht hilfreich, sondern verschlimmerte es nur. Er wurde zu einer weiteren Grenze getrieben, die er überwand.

Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück, schloss angestrengt die Augen und stieß nach vorne, wonach er wiederholt verharrte und nach Luft schnappte. Indessen kratzten ihre Hände eifrig über seine Arme, hinauf zu seinen Schultern, worin sie sich krallten und Vegeta sich zurückzog, um erneut zuzustoßen. Nachdem er sich ein drittes Mal zurückzog und wieder zustieß, machte er keine Pausen mehr. Sein Gewicht verlagerte er auf seine Ellenbogen, die er neben ihrem Kopf abstützte. Zusätzlich wölbte Bulma ihm ihre Hüften entgegen, was ihn schneller und härter werden ließ. Seine Hände schob er unter ihren Kopf, hielt ihn somit fest im Griff und presste seine Lippen sehnsüchtiger und fordernder auf ihre. Danach bissen seine Zähne zärtlich auf ihre Unterlippe, um anschließend begierig daran zu ziehen.

Fuck! Nein, er würde kommen! Er pausierte, legte seinen Körper auf ihren und drehte sich gleichzeitig mit ihr, sodass sie auf ihm saß. Vegetas Becken hob sich automatisch, seine Hände landeten auf ihrer Hüfte, um sie oben zu halten und erst danach ließ er sein Becken zu Boden gleiten. Im Nachhinein ließ er Bulma nach unten sinken, klammerte sich in ihren Hüften fest und gab ihr somit den Rhythmus vor, den sie nach mehreren Stößen übernahm.

Die Röte war ihr vermutlich nicht mehr aus den Wangen gewichen. Erst recht nicht, als Vegeta sich mit ihr drehte und Bulma auf ihm saß. Es fühlte sich, trotz ihrer anfänglichen Scham, unheimlich gut an und sie war erfreut, wie die Hemmung nach und nach fielen und Bulma sich fallen lassen konnte. Vegetas hungriger Blick, wie er sich nach ihr verzehrte – was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte – half ihr ungemein dabei. Es war ein so berauschendes Gefühl und nie wäre sie jemand anderem so nahe, wie Vegeta. Diese innige Verbundenheit würde sie nur mit ihm teilen, doch war sie schon verliebt?

Höchstwahrscheinlich, würden ihre Sinne nun sagen, doch diese waren nicht mehr ansprechbar. Es war auch egal, wirklich egal! Sie wollte diesen Moment genießen und sich später ihren anderen, neuen Gefühlen hingeben.

Als Vegetas Griff um ihre Hüfte fester wurde, veränderte er leicht seine Position, wodurch Bulma ein tieferes Eindringen verspüren konnte. In ihrem Innern zog sich alles zusammen, sämtliche Muskeln waren bis zum Äußersten gespannt und es schien, als würde sie innerlich zerbersten.

„Vegeta!", keuchte Bulma, die dieses unbekannte Gefühl nicht zuordnen konnte. Vegeta allerdings schon, da sich ihr Muskel zusammenzog und auch alles von ihm abverlangte. Verflucht!

Der Schrei seines Namens, verwoben mit Lust und Verlangen aus ihrem Mund, gab ihm den Rest! „Shhh", presste Vegeta durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, richtete seinen Körper nach oben, wodurch beide Körper unmittelbar aufeinandertrafen. Vegetas Gedanken schwammen von dannen. Wichtig war nur noch, die Klippe rechtzeitig – mit ihr – zu erreichen, ehe sie gemeinsam in den endlosen Abgrund fielen. Ihre heftigen Bewegungen reichten vollkommen aus, sodass er Bulma unverzüglich am Rande der Klippe erreichte. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihre, ein letzter Blick folgte, bevor sie zusammen einen Fuß nach vorne setzten und sprangen.

„Ah, scheiße!" Während eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken lag, legte die andere sich um ihren Nacken. Inmitten seines Aufschreis flog sein Kopf in den Nacken, um die Erlösung hinauszuschreien.

Bulma hingegen zersprang förmlich, als Vegeta sich nicht mehr halten konnte und mit ihr zusammen gekommen war, wonach sie erschöpft, aber einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, gegen seine nasse Brust sank und spüren konnte, wie er einen Arm um sie legte. Beide japsten nach Luft, sie schnauften und keuchten. Ihre Mühen, die Atmung und ihre Herzschläge zu beruhigen, waren gar nicht so einfach umzusetzen.

Die blauhaarige Saiyajin nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, nachdem sich ihre Atmung minimal beruhigen ließ, hob ihren Kopf und sah Vegeta in die Augen, bevor sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn schenkte. Während sich auch seine Atmung beruhigte, ging ihr Atem noch immer recht unregelmäßig, weil sie nicht wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Bei ihrem ersten und letzten Mal, war der Ausgang etwas... forscher und verletzender und Bulma hatte Angst, ein ähnliches Szenario wieder zu erleben.

Sanft drehte er sich mit ihr, sodass er sich langsam aus ihr zurückziehen konnte. „Alles in Ordnung?", entfuhr es ihm kratzig.

„Ja." Sofort hoben sich ihre Arme, die sich schützend um ihre Brüste legten, ehe Vegeta einen ihrer Arme zu sich zog.

„Hör auf, dich vor mir zu schämen. Wir werden noch viel öfter in solche Situationen kommen oder uns darin wiederfinden und ich will nicht diesem Blick ausgesetzt sein, oder aus deiner Richtung Angst verspüren, klar?"

Ah, er war wieder der Vegeta, den sie kannte. Das war ihr um einiges lieber, als ein stillschweigender Vegeta.

„Okay?", murmelte sie und nahm die andere Hand von ihrer Brust.

Als hätte der Regen gewartet, platzte er über sie herein, woraufhin sich die beiden Saiyajins hastig erhoben und Bulma diejenige war, die lachte, als mehrere Regentropfen über Vegetas und ihr Gesicht um die Wette rannen. Bulmas lange Haare klebten auf ihrer Haut, während Vegetas Haare schlaff nach unten hingen, die er sich unweigerlich nach hinten kämmte, was Bulma wiederum sehr gut gefiel. Himmel nochmal, er war tatsächlich hübsch. Seine Muskeln waren dagegen nur ein kleiner Bonus, welche, als ihre Fingerspitzen sorgsam darüber strichen, zu vibrieren anfingen. Und obwohl sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm stand, würde es sie vermutlich erst später stören, wenn der Regen ihre noch anhaltende Erregung von ihrem Körper wusch, doch so lange genoss sie die Nähe zu ihm – zu Vegeta, der sich – trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten – bis zu einem schmalen Grat, den er mit sich vereinbaren konnte, verändert hatte; ihretwegen, nahm sie erfreut an.

Lachend zog sich Bulma ihre bereits durchnässten Kleider über, ehe Vegeta sie feixend, nachdem auch er in seiner Montur vor ihr stand, auf die Arme hob und mit ihr auf den noch im Aufbau befindlichen Palast zusteuerte.


	22. Sinneswandel

_Wir leben alle unter dem gleichen Himmel, aber wir haben nicht alle den gleichen Horizont._

 _\- Konrad Adenauer_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel zweiundzwanzig -**

 **Sinneswandel**

Vor sechzehn Stunden hatte Vegeta sich recht kühl, leicht distanziert, aber in gewohnt autoritativer Haltung, von Bulma verabschiedet, ehe er sie inmitten des zerstörten Palastes stehen ließ, um in einem der unzähligen Zimmer zu verschwinden und seine bevorstehende Reise zu planen. Lange genug hatte er sich zurückgelehnt, nichts getan und auf der faulen Haut gelegen, statt sich um die verschiedenen Einzelheiten zu kümmern, die – für ihn, aber auch für sein Volk – wichtig waren. Das wollte er unbedingt ausgleichen, woraufhin er Kakarott, Nappa und Turles zu sich schicken ließ, um ihnen im selben Luftzug zu erzählen, dass sie ihn nach Yadrat begleiten mussten.

Zwar waren Nappa und Turles bereits dort gewesen, aber Vegeta wollte endlich selbst etwas unternehmen. Vielleicht auch, um wieder eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und sie zu bringen. Er war recht flexibel geworden, sofern ein gewisser Saiyajin in seiner und nicht in ihrer Nähe war.

Ha, außerdem war es keine Frage des Sollen, ob sie mit ihm nach Yadrat flogen. Nein, sie mussten, weil er noch viel mehr geplant hatte. Seine innerliche, infantile Seite – die ab und zu noch durchsickerte – freute sich überirdisch, wenn er darüber nachdachte, welch gigantisches Feuerwerk er zum krönenden Abschluss geplant hatte. Das Kind in ihm führt einen Freudentanz auf, so erpicht war er darauf, sich endlich ausleben zu können.

Vier Krieger, so hatte er erwartet, sollten genügen, einen Planeten, deren Bewohner so schwach waren, einzunehmen. Eigentlich hätte er dafür schon Kleinkinder hinschicken können, doch es juckte Vegeta in den Fingern, selbst aktiv zu werden. Seine Knochen würden ansonsten noch einrosten – hinzu kam der Kampf, den er als leichtes Training verbuchen konnte.

Allerdings waren sie seit dreizehn Stunden in einem der Schiffe unterwegs, mit dem Ziel, Yadrat zu erobern und die Zeit... Sie verging nicht, sie zog sich so quälend langsam, dass Vegeta die letzten Stunden stumm und in sich gekehrt vor einem der Bullaugen saß, ohne wirklich hinauszublicken. All seine Sensoren fuhr er hinunter, er wirkte teilnahmslos und konzentrierte sich auf die kleine Schlacht, aber jede noch so kleine Schlacht war eine.

„Was ist, Kakarott?", eröffnete er das Gespräch, nachdem Vegeta bemerkte, wie der Saiyajin, der ihn am besten zur Weißglut treiben konnte, mit zappelnden Gliedmaßen neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. „Sprich dich aus. Das tust du doch so gerne." Vegeta hoffte, Kakarott würde seinen Sarkasmus heraushören, doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, traute er diesem missratenen Saiyajin – was Intelligenz betraf – recht wenig zu. Umso höher war allerdings Kakarotts Kraft, worauf sich Vegeta stets verlassen konnte.

„Geht es Bulma gut? Ich habe sie nicht an deiner Seite gesehen, als wir zum Palast beordert wurden und... Na ja." Wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas zerstörte und sich nicht traute, die Wahrheit zu sagen, saß Kakarott neben dem König, während seine Beine wippten und die darauf liegenden Fäuste unruhig nach oben und unten sprangen. „Jedenfalls habe ich Chichi nach Hause gebracht, als du -"

„Und weiter? Ich habe den Blick deiner Freundin sehr wohl gesehen. Sie nimmt es mir wohl immer noch krumm, dass ich auch sie in die Kerker gesteckt habe, nachdem ihr mich eiskalt, ja selbst vorsätzlich übers Ohr hauen wolltet." Kontrolliert überschlug er seine Beine und sah zum ersten Mal aus dem Fenster. Nichts als Schwärze strahlte ihm entgegen, doch lieber betrachtete er das Nichts, als in Kakarotts dümmlich grinsendes Gesicht zu blicken. „Weißt du, Kakarott, ich mag es nicht, wenn mit mir gespielt wird. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn mich noch solche Idioten, wie ihr welche seid, verarschen wollen. Noch weniger, wenn man mich belügt und mir das vorenthält, was _mir_ gehört." Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, während eine Hand ungeduldig auf den anderen Arm tippte.

„Aber du kannst Bulma doch nicht als Eigentum betrachten."

Genervt sah er nun doch zu seinem Kämpfer. „Was ich kann und was ich nicht kann, überlässt du _bitte_ ", zischte er angriffslustig, „alleine mir. Turles, wie lange noch?", verlangte Vegeta unverzüglich zu erfahren, als er sich nach vorne beugte, die Ellenbogen auf den Beinen abstützte und den Blick zum Boden richtete, darauf wartend, bald zu erfahren, wann sie ankamen, um diesem unendlich nervigen Gespräch zu entkommen. Kakarott besaß das Talent, Themen anzuschneiden, die Vegetas Geduldsfaden überspannten. Diese Art der Gespräche ging grundsätzlich immer in die verkehrte Richtung, eine, die er noch nie mochte, vermutlich nie mögen würde und doch wurden ihm ständig diese Themen auf die Nase gebunden.

„Wir werden Yadrat in einer Stunde erreichen, Majestät."

„Sehr gut", erwiderte Vegeta, stand auf und löste seinen königlichen Umhang aus seiner Verankerung. Doch ehe er Kakarott, wie Bulma Stunden zuvor, stehen ließ, drehte er sich noch einmal, während er sich seine Handschuhe überstreifte, zu ihrem Bruder herum. „Ich finde, ich war sehr kulant, dass ich zumindest Radditz zuhause gelassen habe und doch besitzt du die Dreistigkeit, mit vorzuwerfen, ich behandle sie wie mein Eigentum. Das ist falsch, Kakarott. _Noch_ behandle ich sie, wie es der Partnerin eines Königs gebührt, aber sie ist genauso renitent und kapriziös, wie du. Und noch etwas: wie ich deine Schwester einschätze – und ich kann sie mittlerweile gut einschätzen – wird sie, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass ich nicht auf Vegeta-Sei bin, ihre Chance nutzen, und zu euch nach Hause rennen. Und unternehme ich etwas? Immerhin sind die Wachen mit dem Aufbau beschäftigt, wodurch es zum Kinderspiel wird, zu entkommen. Doch eines sollte dir klar sein." Mahnend suchte er Kakarotts Blick. Als er ihn fand, funkelten seine schwarzen Augen düster. „Wenn wir zurückkommen, wird sie wieder zu mir in den Palast kommen. Schließlich war sie eine Woche lang bei euch, ohne, dass ich überhaupt eingegriffen habe!"

Kakarott wusste sehr wohl, was Vegeta ihm mit seiner Aussage präzisieren wollte. Er ließ Bulma bei ihnen zuhause, weil er ihr nicht mehr wirklich schaden konnte, ohne sich selbst schlecht zu fühlen. Dass er eine solche Wandlung noch erleben durfte, hätte Kakarott nie für möglich gehalten. „Sie hat uns nichts erzählt, weißt du? Die Zeit, die sie in deinem Palast verbringen musste, hat sie verändert", fing er bedächtig, und völlig aus dem Kontext herausgerissen, an. Allerdings blieb er, im Gegensatz zu Vegeta, auf seinem Platz sitzen.

„Kakarott, du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zu amüsieren. Wieso sollte sie es euch sagen? Sie hat es nicht einmal mir erzählt, was wir darauf zurückführen können, dass sie nichts davon wusste. Aber ich hinterfrage schon gar nicht mehr, was sie in ihren achtzehn Jahren gelernt hat." Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, dass auch Bulmas Mutter nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, als Amaya ihm die Rückblende zeigte. Vegeta dachte sogar, ausgiebig und sehr lange, darüber nach, ob er Amaya nicht zwingen sollte, ihm die Zukunft seines ungeborenen Sohnes zu zeigen. Doch bisher hatte er darauf verzichtet... Wer wusste, inwiefern er die Zukunft ansonsten verändern konnte...

„Nun ja, wir haben ihr zumindest die richtigen Werte vermittelt." Dass Bulma aus Angst nichts erzählte, behielt Kakarott für sich, da dies eine Aussage war, die Vegeta nicht anerkannte.

„Ach ja?", knurrte Vegeta. „Ich hoffe, du redest nicht von Anstand und Manieren. Wenn doch, war sie wohl zu dem Zeitpunkt nur körperlich anwesend", echauffierte er sich weiter. „Aber wenn das für euch die richtigen Werte sind, bitte. Ihr seid wahrlich schlechte Saiyajins."

„Vegeta, die einfachen Werte sind nicht immer die richtigen! Wohin hat uns der Zorn und unser Hass schlussendlich geführt? Unser Planet liegt in Trümmern."

Soviel Blödsinn in einem Satz hatte Vegeta sich schon lange nicht mehr anhören müssen, weshalb er auch gereizt die Augen verdrehte. Oh, während der ach so tolle Kakarott ihm aufzählte, was alles mit Vegeta-Sei passiert war, musste Vegeta arg an sich halten, um ihm nicht an seinen Hals zu springen oder ihn durch irgendein Loch hinaus ins Weltall zu katapultieren. Darauf legte Kakarott es doch fast an. Dass Vegeta aus der Haut fuhr, sich nicht mehr zügeln konnte und ihm die Zähne ausschlug. Ja, das wäre eine perfekte Ablenkung, auch um die Zeit zu überbrücken.

„Du solltest dein Handeln wirklich überdenken", schlug Kakarott ihm kalkuliert vor, überzeugt von seinen Ansichten. „Schließlich wirst du ja auch Vater."

„Sag das noch einmal und ich werde für nichts mehr garantieren."

„Was? Dass du Vater wirst?"

„Kakarott! Halte endlich die Fresse. Ich muss mich weder von dir, noch sonst irgendwem zurechtweisen lassen. Ist das klar?" Vegeta beugte sich gefährlich nahe zu seinen Krieger heran, platzierte die Hand neben Kakarotts Kopf an der Wand, um mit der anderen Hand einen kleinen Ki-Ball, direkt vor Kakarotts Augen, erscheinen zu lassen. „Ich zögere nicht, ihn abzufeuern. Schon im Gebirge habe ich dich wissen lassen, dass du die Grenzen nicht zu kennen scheinst – weder du, noch Radditz, noch deine Schwester. Ständig habe ich Ärger mit euch und es geht mir mittlerweile gewaltig, wirklich gewaltig auf die Nerven."

„Hey, pass auf! Du wirst noch jemanden verletzen", warnte Kakarott ihn mit erhobenen Armen und geweiteten Augen. Jegliche Freude war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen, denn trotz der Größe des Ki-Balls, konnte er die enorme Kraft darin spüren.

„Und wenn schon. Es trifft sowieso immer den Richtigen. Und wenn du dich an die Regeln halten würdest, die sogar du verstehen musst, wären wir gar nicht in diese Situation gekommen." Vegeta hatte die Minuten, in denen sich die beiden Saiyajins ernst und entschlossen in die Augen sahen, nicht mitgezählt, doch es mussten einige vergangen sein, bis Vegeta sich feixend nach hinten lehnte und den Energieball in seiner Hand verschwinden ließ. „Das war die letzte Warnung." Die Zeit der Manipulationen war vorbei. Diese Reise hier, würde Vegeta helfen, zu seinen alten Rastern zurückzufinden. Endlich!

„Die wie vielte Warnung war das schon?" Inmitten seines Satzes, sah er die Kugel, welche sich rasch in Vegetas Hand zurückentwickelte und sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, auf Kakarott abfeuerte.

„Die Letzte, Kakarott", erwiderte er. „Vergiss nicht, dass selbst ein einziger Hagelschlag die Ernte vernichten kann." Begeistert konnte er sehen, wie sein Ki-Ball Kakarott in die Brust traf, woraufhin dieser in die Knie gezwungen wurde, zu Boden fiel und schnaufend liegen blieb. „Ich war lange genug nett gewesen und hätte mir all das ersparen können", fuhr er fort, schloss den Abstand zu seinem Begleiter und trat mit seinem linken Bein auf den Bauch des am Boden liegenden Mannes. „Und glaube mir, ich bin nicht scharf auf das Balg in ihrem Bauch, aber damit werde ich sowieso nichts zu tun haben, da ich mich um weitaus wichtigeres zu kümmern habe."

„Vegeta", ächzte Kakarott. „Ich... kriege kaum Luft." Jetzt war es demnach Kakarotts Schuld, dass sich Vegeta aufgrund der Vorkommnisse veränderte?

„Das ist Sinn und Zweck meiner Handlung. Vielleicht lernst du jetzt, wieso es äußerst wichtig ist, dass du deine vorlaute Schnauze zu halten hast." Er übte mehr Druck auf sein Bein aus, woraufhin sein Fuß sich tiefer in den Bauch drückte.

„Auuua! Vegeta, du brichst... mir alle... Knochen", schrie Kakarott auf, dessen Hand sich letztendlich um Vegetas Knöchel klammerte, um ihn von sich zu heben, doch je mehr Kraft er verbrauchte, umso mehr schnappte er keuchend nach Luft, weil Vegeta keine Gnade vor Recht walten ließ, sondern seinen Fuß tiefer in den Bauch graben wollte.

„Du gibst noch immer keine Ruhe. Du weißt aber auch nicht, wann Schluss ist", schnalzte er missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Und wenn ich dir die Gliedmaßen herausreiße, hast du das zu akzeptieren, du lächerlicher Wurm." Vegeta fühlte sich viel zu gut in seiner Position. Endlich kam er wieder dazu, seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Schon lange konnte er sich nicht mehr so ausgiebig austoben und es war brillant, endlich wieder der Alte zu sein. Dieses Weib hätte es fast geschafft, einen Pantoffelhelden aus ihm zu machen, dank ihrer abscheulichen, verachtenden und affigen Art, von der Vegeta sich blenden ließ. Zum Glück hatte er sich anscheinend im letzten Augenblick fangen können. Ha, wie dumm er war, dass er ihr fast auf den Leim gegangen wäre und sie ihn schlussendlich verarschte. Jawohl, das tat sie sicherlich, schrie sein messerscharfer Verstand und Kakarott half ihm gleichzeitig zu seinem alten Ich zu finden. Es war zu herrlich.

Ob man das Ironie nennen konnte? Die Schwester wollte ihn mutwillig täuschen, während ihr Bruder das genaue Gegenteil bewirkte.

„Majestät", platzte Turles herein, der augenblicklich inne hielt, als er sah, was vor ihm geschah.

„Ja?" Ohne den Druck zu mildern, sah Vegeta über seine Schulter zu dem anderen Saiyajin. Der erwiderte allerdings nichts, sondern stand nur stumm hinter Vegeta, weswegen dieser hämisch auflachte. „Was ist, Turles? Bestürzt, weil ich deinem _Neffen_ ", äffte Vegeta, „Manieren einprügle?"

„Majestät, ich wollte Euch nur mitteilen, dass wir landen." Turles warf einen kurzen Blick auf Kakarott, quasi ungesehen, ehe er zurück durch die Tür ging und verschwand. Er bereute es tatsächlich, dass er das Geheimnis gelüftet hatte und somit Vegetas Schmach ausgesetzt war. Seine alleinige Reise durchs Weltall und die Gegner, auf die er traf, waren bei weitem nicht so anstrengend, wie das beschwerliche Leben auf Vegeta-Sei.

„Glück gehabt, Kakarott. Eine Stunde kann so schnell vergehen und wäre unsere Reise länger gewesen, hätte ich mir sogar überlegt, dich richtig fertig zu machen, aber das können wir ja nachholen, denn ich weiß, dass du deine Kraft unterdrückt hast." Er nahm seinen Fuß von Kakarotts Bauch, aber nur um auszuholen und ihm einen Tritt in die Seite zu verpassen, ehe er lachend aufhörte. „Ich unterschätze dich keinesfalls, Kakarott. Allerdings solltest auch du mich nicht unterschätzen." Vor der Tür blieb Vegeta noch einmal stehen, sah zu, wie Kakarott auf die Beine kam und ließ seine Finger ohrenbetäubend knacken, bevor er zu Sprechen fortfuhr: „Und wenn wir nach Hause kommen, wirst du anschließend deiner Schwester, ehe du sie zu mir bringst, beibringen, dass sie das Kind entweder entfernen lässt oder -"

„Aber Vegeta, das kann unmöglich dein ernst sein?" Kakarott verstand diesen selbstsüchtigen König nicht mehr. Er hatte fest daran geglaubt, ja, er war überzeugt gewesen, dass Vegeta ernsthafte Gefühle für Bulma hegen könnte, doch allmählich versuchte er Kakarott auf nur allzu deutliche Weise darzulegen, was er von diesem Kind – und somit auch von Bulma – hielt. „Wie kannst du das von mir verlangen?" Seine Arme hingen müde an seiner Seite und sein Kopf sank gegen seine Brust, nicht gewillt, diesem Arsch in die Augen zu sehen, weil er wusste, wie ernst es Vegeta war.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Ich werde mich mit Kindern nicht befassen und es obliegt dir ganz alleine, ob du deine Schwester behutsam zur Vernunft bringst oder ob ich ihr Vernunft eintrichtern muss – deine Entscheidung. Sei dir aber sicher, dass ich weniger fürsorglich sein werde." Niemals konnte er sich mit einem Kind anfreunden, egal, ob dieses Balg seine Thronfolge sicherte oder nicht. Er war erst einundzwanzig und Kinder brachten Verantwortung mit sich. Verantwortung, die Vegeta nicht übernehmen wollte, da er mit seinem Volk genug zu tun hatte. Eine weitere Belastung wäre schädlich für ihn. Er würde, aufgrund des mangelnden Trainings, schwächer werden, was nicht passieren durfte, sollte es je wieder zu einem Angriff auf seinem Planeten kommen.

Im selben Moment, als Vegeta seinen Weg fortsetzen wollte, erschien Kakarott vor ihm wie aus dem Nichts.

„Du kannst das nicht einfach entscheiden. Bulma würde dem nie zustimmen, weil sie jedes Leben schätzt und das solltest du auch endlich tun. Außerdem frage ich mich so langsam, wieso du das tust? Du willst das Kind nicht, aber Bulma? Sorry, Vegeta, aber dann verlierst du auch sie." Vegeta log! Kakarott merkte die Spannung, die sich in dem kleineren der beiden Saiyajins ausbreitete. Unmöglich meinte er das Gesagte ernst. Vegeta äußerte sich hinsichtlich des Kindes, weil er überfordert war und nicht mit diesem Verlauf gerechnet hatte. Gerne hätte er Vegeta darüber hinaus aufgeklärt, dass, wenn man mit einer weiblichen Saiyajin schlief, auch ein neues Leben entstehen konnte, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Schließlich war schon lange nichts mehr so, wie es war.

„Es reicht. Aus dem Weg!" Sein Arm schnellte so unglaublich schnell hervor, in Bruchteilen von Sekunden, ehe er Kakarott mit einem Schlag zur Seite schmetterte. Vegeta ließ das Geschehene unkommentiert und verließ gemeinsam mit Nappa und Turles das Schiff. Auf Kakarott könnte er sowieso nicht zählen. Weshalb er ihn mitnahm, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. Er hätte lieber Radditz mitnehmen sollen, doch der Schwächling war noch vom Kampf gegen Freezers Soldaten zu angeschlagen, um die hiesige Schlacht mit auszuführen.

Gefährlich langsam näherte sich Vegeta der Einstiegsluke des Schiffes, wo bereits Turles und auch Nappa auf ihn warteten.

„Werden sie sich weigern, Turles? Was denkst du?", murrte Vegeta, nachdem er die beiden erreichte und neben ihnen stehen blieb, den Blick nach draußen gewandt. Weiter hinten nahmen seine Sinne bereits andersartige Auren wahr, woraufhin er die schemenhaften Umrisse der Yadratjins erkennen konnte, auch dank Turles' schlechten Skizzen.

„Davon ist auszugehen, Hoheit", antwortete Turles und ein wissendes Lächeln kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. Er wusste, worauf Vegeta hinaus wollte.

„Das finden wir doch außerordentlich gut, nicht wahr? Genau so, wie wir Saiyajins es bevorzugen." Vergnügt rieb sich Vegeta die Hände, bevor er einen Schritt vor den anderen trat und seine Gefolgschaft ihm folgte. Um sein Auftreten noch furchteinflössender gestalten zu können, schoss er, sobald er den festen Boden berührte, auch schon eine Attacke in einen der vielen Felsen, wonach die aufgeschreckten Kreaturen aus ihren schlechten Verstecken getrieben wurden. Vegeta amüsierte sich zusehends darüber. Daraufhin hüllte der entstandene Rauch sie ein, wodurch sie sich ungesehen der Stadt nähern konnten.

„Das große Gebäude. Dorthin müssen wir", dirigierte Turles seinen Vordermann.

„Gut, wir werden", begann Vegeta zu erklären, „ihnen, weil wir überaus gut gelaunt sind, die einmalige Chance einräumen, uns ihren Planeten zu überlassen und mit uns nach Vegeta-Sei zu fliegen. Da ich allerdings davon ausgehe, dass sie sich weigern, werden wir sofort handeln. Zehn bis fünfzehn männliche Sklaven sollten ausreichend sein. Den Rest brauchen wir nicht." Vegeta wollte den Fortbestand der Rasse komplett auslöschen, denn auch die Yadratjins waren nur ein weiteres, irrelevantes Volk, das seiner Herrschaft im Weg stand.

„Zuviel Widerstand solltet Ihr jedoch nicht erwarten. Sie sind ein sehr friedliches Volk, wie mir aufgefallen ist. Dennoch sollten wir eine Menge Spaß haben", erzählte Turles, während sie sich unaufhaltsam dem großen Gebäude näherten.

Vegeta ging voraus, dich gefolgt von Turles und Nappa. Ihre Blicke waren leicht nach unten gesenkt, auf den Lippen ein böswilliges Grinsen, samt einer aufrechten Gangart. Vegeta sah, wie seine Haut rötlich schimmerte, als das Licht des Sonnenuntergangs seinen Körper in verschiedene Farbnuancen tauchte, die ihn womöglich noch furchterregender erscheinen ließen. Die Yadratjins dagegen, pinke Wesen, an deren Mündern Fühler zu erkennen waren und in seltsam aussehende Kleidung gehüllt waren, krochen nach und nach, unter Vegetas schleifenden Schritten, aus ihren Verstecken heraus, sofort bereit, die Neuankömmlinge willkommen zu heißen, da sie glaubten, dass das gelandete Schiff für die Rauchentwicklung verantwortlich wäre.

Wie naiv dieses Volk doch war. Vegeta fand es zum Kotzen. Mit verschränkten Armen trat er vor den Anführer des Planeten, ohne ihm dem nötigen Respekt zu zollen. Stattdessen ging er sofort auf sein Verlangen ein, das, wie er schon im Vorfeld wusste, ausgeschlagen wurde.

„Dann, Yadratjins, werdet ihr untergehen, solltet ihr euch nicht fügen. Ich habe euch die Chance gegeben, eine zweite werdet ihr nicht erhalten und wer nicht hören will, der muss fühlen." Seine Entschlossenheit quittierte er anschließend mit einem Lächeln, bevor er seine Handinnenfläche nach außen streckte – direkt auf ein Haus, vor welchem mehrere Einwohner eingeschüchtert standen. „Und Tschüss!" Im Anschluss schossen mehrere Strahlen auf das Haus, ehe Vegeta zum Angriff überging und den Anführer der Yadratjins angriff.

 **XxX**

Vegetas Verabschiedung, als er sie gestern am Palast absetzte, war komisch, was Bulma bis zu einem gewissen Grat verstehen konnte. Er durfte keine Regung, die vielleicht in einem Kuss hätte enden können, zeigen und das war... in Ordnung. Sie könnte damit umgehen, so lange er ihr das Gefühl seiner Zuneigung zu ihr wenigstens in ihrer Zweisamkeit zeigen würde – das hoffte Bulma zumindest, denn andernfalls wäre das ganze recht schwierig, da Bulma eine Saiyajin war, die es genoss, wenn man liebevoll behandelt wurde.

Stattdessen hatte sie ihm nur lächelnd hinterher gewunken, nachdem er durch den großen Torbogen, der nur noch zur Hälfte stand, hindurchgegangen war. Sie selbst wandte sich kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ab und ging zurück zum Palast. Die zerstörten Mauern, die eingestürzten Dächer und die riesigen Löchern in den Wänden waren erschreckend. Nie hätte Bulma gedacht, dass das Ausmaß der Zerstörung in Vegetas Palast doch so ausschlaggebend und massiv gewesen wäre, aber hinsichtlich ihrer Trefferquote, was das Denken in Anbetracht ihrer Sicht der Dinge war, lag mittlerweile weit unten, denn bis eben hätte sie nicht gedacht, Vegeta mit anderen Augen sehen zu können. Ihn so... positiv zu sehen.

Ja, so sah sie ihn zumindest gestern. Und heute... auch. Sie war so benebelt gewesen, dass sie sogar vergessen hatte, Radditz und Kakarott wissen zu lassen, wo sie sich befand. Selbst Vegeta hatte sie seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen oder ging er einfach wieder seiner Neigung nach, Bulma zu bespitzeln?

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie im Labor angekommen, doch bevor sie eintrat, lugte sie um die Ecke und konnte den Gang runter ein Wesen sehen, dessen Silhouette hinter der verschlossenen Tür hin und her lief. Was sich dahinter wohl verbarg? Neugierig wie Bulma war, sah sie einmal über ihre Schulter, doch da niemand hinter ihr war, entschied sie sich kurzerhand, ihrer Neugier nachzugehen. Verschlagen biss sie sich auf die Zähne, sich darüber bewusst, etwas zu tun, was ihr nicht gestattet war, aber zu wissen, dass Vegeta sie... nun... mochte, verleitete Bulma dazu, sich über manches hinwegzusetzen, obwohl das von Grund auf verkehrt war.

Sie wusste das und stand wenige Sekunden bewegungslos vor der Tür, ehe sie den Knopf drückte und ein Wesen sah, das erschrocken aufblickte und – nachdem es Bulma sah – weiter rannte. Ihr Blick dagegen wirkte immer diffuser, ihre Züge entglitten ihr immer mehr, als sie sah, worin sie sich befand.

Sie stand inmitten einer Kammer, in welcher große Tanks standen, in welchen sich Saiyajins befanden – offensichtlich ohnmächtig und umhüllt von einer zartgrünen Flüssigkeit.

Selbst der Ohnmacht nahe, drückte sie verstört den Knopf, schloss die Tür und ging geistesgegenwärtig auf das Wesen zu, das wenig Notiz von ihr nahm, bis Bulma ihn entschlossen stoppte und direkt ansprach. „Kann ich... Kann ich dir helfen?" Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Kraft nahm, das zu fragen, da ihr Blick permanent auf den Saiyajins, die entweder in diesen Tanks oder auf Tragen lagen, ruhte. „Ich bin zwar nicht ausgebildet, was die Versorgung und Bedienung dieser Tanks angeht, aber ich bin lernfähig", redete sie unbeirrt weiter, weiterhin den Blick auf die Saiyajins haltend, „und eine helfende Hand mehr lässt auch dich etwas zur Ruhe kommen, oder?"

Erst jetzt besah sich die Kreatur mit den vier Augen das Gesicht und die Konturen der weiblichen Saiyajin genauer. „Du hast überlebt", stellte er nüchtern fest. „Das wird unseren König erfreuen."

Huch? Perplex wich Bulma mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück. „Kennen wir uns?"

„Nein, aber ich habe dich schon einmal geheilt – als König Vegeta dich verletzt zu mir brachte." Er konnte sich noch genau an die Situation erinnern, als Vegeta erbost vor ihm stand, ihn anschnauzte und verlangte, diese Frau zu heilen und wie erstarrt er zur Wand schielte, um diese Saiyajin nicht nackt zu sehen, was seltsam war, da der König für gewöhnlich weniger verklemmt war, was Nacktheit betraf.

„Geheilt? Wann?" Hinter ihnen begann ein Gerät zu piepsen, doch das Geschöpf sprach unbeirrt weiter, während er zu dem Schalter rannte und Bulma ihm neugierig folgte. Gleichzeitig konnte sie interessiert mit ansehen, welche Knöpfe betätigt werden mussten, um die Flüssigkeit im Tank zu reduzieren oder aufzufüllen.

„Das liegt schon einige Wochen zurück", erzählte er bereitwillig, denn er wusste nicht, dass es ihm untersagt war, darüber zu sprechen. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert war, doch als der König – mit dir auf seinen Armen – im oberen Geschoss erschienen war und darauf bestand, dich in einem _seiner_ Tanks heilen zu lassen, wusste ich, dass etwas gravierendes passiert sein musste und so war es auch. Du warst sehr angeschlagen, nicht ansprechbar und in miserabler Verfassung." Zwischenzeitlich passierten sie weitere Tanks, während Bulma ihm weiter gefolgt war und mit jedem weiteren Satz skeptischer zu dem Individuum hinab sah.

So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, ihr wollte nicht einfallen, wann so etwas derartiges vorgefallen sein konnte, bis auf den Tag, an welchem sie von einem der Wachposten provoziert und geschlagen wurde, aber... Vegeta war nicht anwesend... Oder hielt er sich verdeckt im Hintergrund und hatte erst eingegriffen, nachdem sie bewusstlos zu Boden gegangen war? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, weil er zu dem Zeitpunkt wohl kaum offenbaren wollte, dass... Ja, was eigentlich? Dass er nicht wollte, dass ihr etwas geschah?

Das konnte doch unmöglich sein? Ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen konnte? Egal, das konnte warten. Stattdessen verwarf sie diese Neugier und richtete erneut das Wort an ihren Nachbarn. „Nun, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, aber zu meiner Frage: Kann ich dir helfen? Vielleicht", kurz ruckte ihr Blick umher, weg von den Verletzten, hinüber zu den vielen Bildschirmen, „kann ich ja die Werte analysieren, dann müsstest du nicht immer zu den Tanks und zurück?"

„Hältst du mich für dumm, du vorlaute Saiyajin?"

„Bitte?" Verblüfft blieb sie abrupt stehen. „Nein, ich wollte dir -"

„Ich weiß genau, was du willst. Mich beim König anschwärzen!", keifte die Kreatur plötzlich los, in einem Ton, der schrill in Bulma Ohren klang und sie sich daraufhin ihre Ohren zuhalten musste.

„Was? Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Beruhige dich doch. Ich wollte dir lediglich meine Hilfe anbieten. Was ist daran bitte schlecht? Was lässt dich, aufgrund meiner Absicht, ausrasten?" Doch das kleine Wesen hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu, sondern kam schnaubend zu ihr, hob seine Arme und wollte sie hinaustreiben, bis Bulma sich bestürzt umdrehte und den Grund der Wandlung entdeckte. Hinter ihr waren zwei Saiyajins erschienen, die skeptisch, wenngleich missmutig im Raum standen und das Szenario grimmig beobachteten.

„Ich..." Bulma wollte sich erklären, sich zu Wort melden, bevor sie oder das Geschöpf angegangen wurden. „Ich... Es ist alles in Ordnung", beschwichtigte sie sogleich.

„Das hier", murrte der größere der beiden Saiyajins, „ist nicht dein Bereich, Weib. Du bist keine Heilerin. Was hast du hier verloren?" Hochmütig hob er seinen Kopf, jedoch blickte er sie mit einem herabwürdigenden Blick an, der bereits alles, was er von Bulma hielt, aussagte.

„Ich wollte dem Heiler nur meine Hilfe anbieten. Mehr nicht. Böse Absichten habe ich nicht, falls ihr mir das als nächstes unterstellen wollt." Nun reichte es aber auch langsam. „Oder ist das nicht gewünscht und man will den Verwundeten gar nicht helfen, sondern sie elendig zu Grunde gehen lassen?" Das war eine gemeine Unterstellung, aber sie hatte es so satt – schon lange. Ihr ging dieses Misstrauen schon lange gegen den Strich, allerdings war das Einhalten gewisser Strukturen offenbar so eingefahren, dass an etwas, wie eine neue, bessere Lösung, gar nicht gedacht wurde. „Ich habe nichts unrechtes getan, geschweige denn, mich falsch verhalten."

„Geh zurück in deinen Bereich, sonst müssen wir nachhelfen, Püppchen, und das wird unangenehm. Demzufolge empfehlen wir dir, dass du aus freiwilligen Stücken gehst, ansonsten -"

„Was ist daran bitte falsch?"

„Das hier", begann der Saiyajin zu wiederholen, jedoch in einem deutlich kälteren Ton, „ist nicht dein Bereich!"

„Aber -" Doch sie antworteten Bulma nicht, sondern traten stillschweigend an sie heran, um sie an den Armen zu packen, doch bevor es soweit kommen konnte, hob Bulma erneut ergeben ihre Arme.

„Fein!", empörte sich die blauhaarige Saiyajin und stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. „Ich gehe ja schon." Stolz marschierte sie an den beiden vorbei, ohne einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen. Stattdessen fuhr sie ihre Tirade fort – so laut, dass sie Bulma hören mussten. „Unfassbar, dass man auch dafür angegangen wird. Rückständige Affen, die nichts anderes können, als anderen Gewalt anzudrohen, was an Infantilität kaum zu überbieten ist. Hoffentlich seht ihr das auch so, wenn ihr in eurem eigenen Blut liegt und man einfach mit den Worten, dass das nicht mein Bereich ist, an euch vorbeigeht." Oh, Bulma war so wütend darüber, dass man sie selbst in ihrem freiwilligen Handeln und ihrem Denken noch einschränken wollte.

Diese bornierten Affen!

Mit schnellen Schritten, ehe sie Bulma doch noch einholten, verschwand sie um die Ecke, um an der Wand zu rasten. Grübelnd verblieb sie dort wenige Minuten, als ihr etwas anderes – etwas wichtiges – einfiel. Zwar hatte Vegeta ihren Scouter, den sie im Labor fand, im Kampf verloren, doch sie hatte noch andere entdeckt – alle veraltet und nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand, dennoch sollten sie ausreichen, um ihr Vorhaben zu beschleunigen.

Kurz darauf war sie ins Labor gelaufen, schnappte sich einen der alten Scouter und setzte ihn auf ihr linkes Ohr. „Na mal sehen. Das müsste funktionieren." Ihr Zeigefinger drückte einen kleinen Schalter, woraufhin das Gerät zu piepsen anfing und Koordinaten auf dem durchsichtigen Display erschienen waren, bis diese schlussendlich einen genauen Standort anzeigten und Bulma mithilfe dieses Pfeiles den Weg finden würde. „Es funktioniert tatsächlich", flüsterte sie in heller Aufregung.

Aber es war gar nicht so leicht, dem Weg zu folgen und nicht Gefahr zu laufen, einem der Wachen in die Arme zu rennen. Da diese jedoch mit dem Wiederaufbau so sehr beschäftigt waren, war es für Bulma umso leichter, ihren Weg ungehindert fortzusetzen. Nicht ein einziges Mal musste sie hinter einer Mauer verschwinden oder eine andere Richtung einschlagen, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Dennoch beschlich Bulma ein ungutes Gefühl, da ihr Weg sie immer tiefer in den Palast führte... In immer weitere Tiefen, die mit jedem weiteren Schritt dunkler und unheimlicher wurden. Nach und nach wurden die Wege nur noch mit Fackeln beleuchtet. Die Steine wurde zusehends modriger, durch die Ritzen zwängte sich Moos und jeder weitere Schritt hallte durch die Flure, was einen unheimlichen Nebeneffekt erzeugte, doch das hielt die blauhaarige Saiyajin nicht davon ab, weiterzurennen. Denn neben der Angst, kam auch die Wut...

Wieso hatte Vegeta ihr nichts davon erzählt, wenn er doch offenbar wusste, dass ihr diese Information etwas bedeutete, zumal er ja das Gespräch mit Chichi offenbar belauscht hatte. Möglicherweise aus dem Grund, dass er ihr davon bewusst nichts erzählen wollte...

„Oh, ein unverbesserlicher Idiot! Lass ihn nur wieder zurückkommen, wo auch immer dieser Mistkerl steckt." Ihre geballte Faust hob sich nach oben, um ihre ungesehene Drohung noch eindrucksvoller werden zu lassen, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie niemand damit in die Flucht hätte schlagen können.

Vorsichtig löste Bulma eine der Fackeln aus ihrer Haltung, denn die Sicht wurde immer schlechter, aber dank ihres Scouters wusste sie, dass sich nur eine Aura hier unten befand. Endlich stand das Glück einmal auf ihrer Seite, statt des ihr gepachteten Pechs. Trotz allem, Bulma war achtsamer geworden, weshalb sie um die Ecke lugte und erst nach mehrmaliger Überprüfung des Scouters weiterging.

Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere Zellen, welche in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt wurden und nur anhand der Fackel, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt, schwach zu erkennen waren, als die silbernen Gitterstäbe unter der Flamme aufblitzten.

„Hallo?", wisperte sie leise und schlich sich hinter eine der Säulen, die die Decke trugen. „Ist hier jemand?" Was für eine sinnlose Frage... Natürlich war, laut Scouter, jemand hier.

 _„Bulma?"_

Die röchelnde, hustende, schwache Stimme drang aus einer der letzten Zellen. Bulma sprang hinter der Säule hervor, hielt ihre Fackel nach vorne und schreckte zurück, als sie eine blutverschmierte Hand aus den Gitterstäben heraushängen sah.

„Um Himmels Willen!" Mit der Fackel in ihrer Hand rannte sie los - der Zelle immer näher kommend.


	23. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel

_Das Flüstern einer schönen Frau hört man weiter, als den lautesten Ruf der Pflicht._

 _\- Pablo Picasso_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel dreiundzwanzig -**

 **Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel**

Das musste ein Albtraum sein. Wieder einer dieser bösen Träume, in denen Bulma gefangen gehalten wurde, weil sie zu schwach war, sich aus dieser Katastrophe zu befreien. Die vielen Bluttropfen auf dem Boden, als die Hand nur wenige Momente dort verweilte, ließen darauf schließen, dass der Insasse der Zelle erhebliche Verletzungen hatte – wer auch immer ihm diese zugefügt hatte, musste auf grausamste Weise vorgegangen sein.

Getrieben von der Wut, sank Bulma auf ihre Knie, jedoch griff sie sanft nach der Hand, die nach ihrer Berührung zu zucken anfing. „Grundgütiger, _wer_ hat dir das angetan?" Ihr Kopf wanderte von der einen zur anderen Seite, auf der Suche nach einem Eimer oder einer Wasserquelle, um das Blut von den Händen und von seinem Gesicht zu waschen.

„Bu-Bulma, was tust du... hier?" Während des Sprechen hustete der angeschlagene Zelleninsasse Blut und er war zu schwach, um sich das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln zu wischen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier drin gefangen gehalten wurde. Er könnte es höchstens schätzen. Auch wusste er nicht, wann genau er hierher verfrachtet worden war. Ebenso die ihm zugefügten Verletzungen – nicht an alle konnte er sich zurückerinnern, aber die, die er wahrnahm, waren an Härte und Brutalität nicht mehr zu überbieten. „Wenn... Wenn man dich hier findet, dann... dann bricht die Hölle über uns... herein. Du solltest nicht hier sein und diesen... grausamen Ort schnell verlassen."

Ihre Lippen zitterten, ihr Kreislauf spielte verrückt, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Nirgends fand sie Wasser vor den Zellen und – Moment, stopp! „Kannst du das hier -" Bulma unterbrach sich selbst, lehnte die Fackel gegen die Steinwand, sodass sie vom nassen Boden nicht gelöscht werden konnte, und riss sich mühsam die Ärmel ihrer Kleidung ab. „Hier!", keuchte sie und hielt einen Fetzen dem jungen Mann entgegen. „Halte das unter das Wasser und gib es mir wieder." Ihm zuzusehen, wie er sich zischend über den Boden robbte und wieder zu ihr zurück, versetzte Bulma einen enormen Stich. Ihre Stirn lehnte sie zwischen die Gitterstäbe, doch die Kälte konnte ihr erhitztes Gemüt nicht abkühlen. Zu sehr war sie von ihrer Fassungslosigkeit ummantelt.

Diese... Diese blutrünstige Furore war durch nichts, aber auch gar nichts, zu rechtfertigen. Zitternd nahm sie ihm das nasse Tuch ab, um kurz darauf das Blut an seinen Händen wegzuwischen. Unverzüglich war der gelbe Stoff mit Blut durchtränkt und wüsste Bulma nicht, dass die Fasern vorher gelb gewesen wären, hätte sie es selbst nicht glauben können. Viel zu schnell war das Blut in die einzelnen Fäden eingedrungen, woraufhin sich die Farbe änderte und Bulma den Gefangenen erneut bitten musste, zum Waschbecken zu robben, um das Tuch zu reinigen.

„Wer war das?", wollte die junge Saiyajin erschüttert wissen, doch es schien zur Gewohnheit zu werden, dass man ausgerechnet ihr nicht antworten wollte – wieso auch immer. „Yamchu? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!" Abrupt hielt sie inne, hielt den blutverschmierten Fetzen wenige Zentimeter über Yamchus Haut und wartete. Ihre Hose war, durch den feuchten Boden, auf dem sie kniete, bereits durchnässt gewesen, doch das störte sie nicht.

„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht", krächzte Yamchu, nachdem er Bulma erreichte und ihr den Fetzen gab.

„Bist du schon lange hier?" Achtsam fuhr ihre Hand über das verschmutzte, krustige Gesicht, wo sie bereits mehrere kleine Entzündungen erkennen konnte. „Ich weiß, es brennt etwas, aber du musst stillhalten. Wenn du dich dauernd wegdrehst, kann ich deine frischen Wunden nicht reinigen und die alten zeigen bereits deutliche Anzeichen einer Entzündung", mahnte sie ihn bestimmend, nachdem er sich mehrere Male knirschend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen von ihr wegdrehte.

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen", begann er röchelnd, „wie lange ich schon hier bin. Mein Zeitgefühl ist... kaum vorhanden. Aber anhand der leichten Sonneneinstrahlungen am Tag, schätze ich... dass ich seit fünf Tagen hier bin." Seine Atmung ging schnell und seine Haut fühlte sich unglaublich heiß an, weswegen Bulmas Hand zu seiner Stirn fuhr.

„Du hast Fieber", diagnostizierte sie alarmierend, bevor sie sich erhob. Ihr Blick wanderte entlang der Gitterstäbe, bis zu einer Aushebung, die wohl als Schloss dienen sollte. „Du musst hier raus. Die Kälte und Feuchtigkeit werden deinen Zustand nur verschlimmern", erklärte sie weiterhin laienhaft, während ihre Augen das Schloss musterten. Ohne Werkzeug würde sie dieses Schloss nicht aufbrechen können und auch Yamchus Kraft würde niemals ausreichen, um das Schloss oder die Stäbe zu durchbrechen.

Wenn Bulma doch nur wüsste, wie sie jemanden heilen konnte. Turles war in der Hinsicht sehr schweigsam, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass Bulma nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte. So ein Mist aber auch. Die sonst so neugierige, wissbegierige Bulma, deren Wissensdurst nie gestillt werden konnte, ließ sich von ihrer Bockigkeit treiben, statt Turles gelöchert zu haben, denn er wusste mit Sicherheit noch mehr. Ob Wadenwickel halfen? Sie erinnerte sich, als sie klein war, hatte ihre Mutter ihr – wenn sie Fieber hatte – sehr kalte Tücher um ihre Beine gewickelt, die das Fieber senken ließen...

Auch die Information, dass Saiyajins, die dem Tod nahe waren, stärker wurden, schien sich bei Yamchu nicht zu bestätigen, denn seine Verfassung war alles andere als gut. Oder galt das nur, wenn man dem Tod von der Schippe sprang und wieder bei Kräften war? Ja, wieder kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich mehr mit ihrer Herkunft hätte befassen müssen und Radditz recht behielt.

„Hast du noch nicht versucht, die Stäbe zu durchbrechen?" Keuchend rüttelte sie an ihnen, doch der Stahl gab nicht nach. „Es muss doch möglich sein, diese Zelle aufzubrechen."

„Dann kennst du saiyajinischen Stahl aber schlecht", hustete Yamchu, der mit dem Rücken zur kalten Wand gelehnt saß und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn rieb. „Außerdem sind meine Kraftreserven aufgebraucht, als ich die Schläge einstecken musste."

„Wer hat dich geschlagen?" Wollte Bulma die ehrliche Antwort hören? Hatte sie sich getäuscht und Vegeta spielte seine Rolle nur äußerst gut? Schließlich hatte er ihr auch nicht erzählt, dass Yamchu gefunden wurde. Sie wurde immer zwiegespaltener, was Vegetas Art anging. Wieso hatte er ihr nichts davon erzählt? Gebrochen sank sie zurück auf den Boden, den Tränen nahe, weil sie anscheinend nichts ausrichten konnte, sich in dem Saiyajin täuschte, den sie immer mehr zu mögen anfing und sich eingestehen musste, dass Vegeta das erreichte, was er wollte - Bulma zu brechen, ihren Stolz und ihren Willen zu untergraben...

„Du willst wissen, ob Vegeta mich geschlagen hat?" Seine schwarzen Augen offen zu halten, war gar nicht so einfach, wie er dachte. Alles tat ihm weh. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung zerrte an seinen Muskeln und seinen Nervensträngen. „Nein, er hat mich nur hierher bringen lassen, nachdem man mich aus den Trümmern zerrte." Ja, er konnte sich allzu gut Vegetas gehässiges Lachen ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen. „Ich erinnere mich nur noch an ein helles Licht, ehe die Decke über mir und den anderen Technikern zusammenbrach und wer weiß, wie lange wir verschüttet waren? Jedenfalls waren die Wachen so _nett_ ", hechelte er entkräftet weiter, „und haben mir diese kleinen Souvenirs hinterlassen. Ich war wohl unter Vegetas Würde, angesichts meiner schwachen Kampfkraft, weshalb er mich nicht geschlagen hat, aber dann sähe ich vermutlich noch schlimmer aus", beendete Yamchu beschämt seine Erzählung. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, um seine Faust zu ballen.

„Das... Das ist so traurig, Yamchu. Aber... ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir helfen werde."

„Tu das nicht", erwiderte der verletzte Saiyajin schmerzerfüllt, als er sich nach vorne beugte, nach Bulmas Hand griff und ihren Körper somit näher an die Gitterstäbe bringen konnte. „Du wirst ansonsten in meiner Nachbarzelle landen. Deine Gutmütigkeit wird dir zum Verhängnis, Bulma", beschwor er ihr.

„Niemand wird etwas bemerken. Die Wachen bauen den Palast wieder auf und das beansprucht Zeit. Zeit, die uns zugute kommen wird." Sie dachte nicht daran, Yamchu hier unten zurückzulassen. Ihr Gewissen würde das gar nicht erlauben, an etwas derartiges zu denken.

„Der König wird ihnen dabei sicher nicht zur Hand gehen, Bulma. Sei nicht so naiv und verschwinde von hier. Du bist eine zu gütige Saiyajin, um ein Leben hier zu fristen. Bitte geh." Das laute Sprechen fiel ihm ebenfalls schwer, weswegen er sich auch röchelnd zurückzog, um sich wieder gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Seine Hand landete dagegen auf seinem verwundeten Bauch.

Richtig. Vegeta. Da sie nicht wusste, wo er sich befand, war die Gefahr groß, dass er wieder sein _Naturtalent_ aufblühen ließ und im falschen Moment hinter ihr stand. Langsam neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, doch die Dunkelheit bot ihr... nichts. Ihre bebende Hand wanderte zu ihrem Scouter, doch dieser zeigte ihr niemanden an, woraufhin sie erleichtert ausatmete. „Wir sind hier ganz alleine und ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie du hier unten noch kränker wirst."

„Lächerlich! Saiyajins werden nicht krank", wehrte er die Demütigung ab. Schlimm genug, wie er aussah und sich zurichten lassen musste, ohne etwas unternommen zu haben. An alle Schläge konnte er sich glücklicherweise nicht mehr erinnern, doch umso mehr spürte er jetzt jeden einzelnen Hieb, den man seinem Körper _zukommen_ gelassen hatte.

„Dann sehe ich nicht dabei zu, wie deine Wunden dich in die Knie zwingen, in Ordnung?", korrigierte sie ihre vorherige Aussage. Verunsichert fuhr ihre Hand durch die Gitterstäbe, um sie zärtlich auf Yamchus Bein zu platzieren. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich nichts von dir gehört habe und wenn ich dich schon gefunden habe, was meine Sorge weg bläst, werde ich sicher nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du dich quälst", schloss sie aufmunternd. „Ich werde schnell nach oben laufen und Werkzeug holen."

„Das ist vergeudete Zeit. Du wirst... das Schloss nicht knacken, wann begreifst du das?"

„Dir geht es anscheinend gut. Du kannst meckern", neckte Bulma ihn, während sie ihre Hand langsam zurückzog und aufstand.

„Du stellst dich wirklich gegen deinen Partner, Bulma? Wieso tust du das, obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, dass dich dasselbe Schicksal erwarten wird?" Seine Augen waren nur zur Hälfte geöffnet, doch er wollte sie ansehen, während sie ihm diese Frage beantwortete. „Bist du größenwahnsinnig?"

„Ich... Nein", stotterte sie ertappt. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, sich bei Yamchu zu entschuldigen, weil sie nicht nachgegeben hatte, obwohl sie ihn doch mochte? War sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in Vegetas Fängen gefangen, ohne es bemerkt zu haben? „Ich bin nicht größenwahnsinnig und ich stelle mich auch nicht explizit gegen ihn, sondern nur gegen seine Vorgehensweise und das weiß Vegeta. Ich verachte Gewalt und verstehe nicht, wieso Männer sich immer wieder messen und überbieten müssen. Selbst Kakarott, der im Herzen gutmütig und barmherzig ist, hat diese sinnlose Charaktereigenschaft, die alles Gute überwiegt. Und... ich wollte dich auch nicht verletzen, indem ich mit ihm... mit Vegeta diese -"

„Hast du nicht", beteuerte er. „Wirklich nicht. Wir beide sind eben nicht füreinander bestimmt gewesen, was schade ist. Du bist ein tolles Mädchen und eigentlich verdient dich niemand, weil niemand mit deiner Herzlichkeit umzugehen weiß, geschweige denn zu schätzen weiß. Auch ich nicht... Außerdem muss ich mich wohl bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich so bedrängt habe."

Das war... gut? Zumindest in dem Sinne, ihn in seinen Gefühlen nicht verletzt zu haben. Auch seine Entschuldigung war rührend, wie Bulma kauend auf ihrer Unterlippe feststellen musste und ihr eine weitere Idee kam. „Radditz und Kakarott gehören ebenfalls zum Wachpersonal", entfuhr es ihr begeistert und fasste nach Yamchus Hand. Kakarott erwähnte auch, dass Radditz den Zugangscode zum Raum mit den Kapseln kannte. Ja! Noch nie war sie so froh, dass ihre Brüder Vegeta dienten. „Sicherlich haben sie einen Schlüssel. Warte hier! Ich komme zurück, versprochen!" Bepackt mit neuem Mut, rannte sie los, aktivierte erneut ihren Scouter und ließ die Dunkelheit hinter sich. Auch Yamchus Rufe ignorierte sie.

„Bitte beeile dich, Bulma", flüsterte Yamchu, dessen Hände sich fester auf die Wunde am Bauch pressten und er zu der brennenden Fackel, welche noch immer gegen die Steinwand lehnte, sah.

 **XxX**

Die drei Saiyajins schienen Spaß an ihrem Massaker, das sich in vollem Gange befand, zu haben. Vegeta schien sich nicht mehr bremsen zu können, nachdem die erste Attacke sich entladen hatte und viele weitere daraufhin gefolgt waren. Die Schreie der Einwohner überhörte er gekonnt, denn als man seinen Planeten überfiel, nahm auch niemand auf die Schreie seiner Rasse Rücksicht. Demzufolge hatte auch jeder, der sich Vegeta in den Weg stellte, noch mehr zu leiden, noch mehr Qualen zu ertragen und dem Tod noch grausamer entgegen zu treten, als sein Volk es tun musste.

Für all die Gemeinheiten, für all die Demütigungen, die er in jungen Jahren, aber auch in seinem bisherigen Lebensweg erdulden musste, würde er sich rächen. Ungeachtet dessen, ob dieses Volk, das er gerade ausrottete, etwas dafür konnte oder nicht. Es war ihm auch egal, ob das egozentrisch und böse war.

„Majestät, kommt schnell", rief Nappa aufgeregt zu ihm herüber. Als dieser den Abstand zu ihm schloss, fuhr der große Saiyajin injuriös fort. „Scheint, als wären wir auf eine wahre Goldader gestoßen." Er hatte – ähnlich einer Lagerhalle – einen Raum entdeckt, in welchem zwei Yadratjins saßen und wohl den größten Schatz beherbergten. Davon ging Nappa geringstenfalls aus.

„Geht ihr freiwillig zur Seite", stieß Vegeta hervor, als er Nappa umrundete und nun zwei grüne Kreaturen entdeckte, die vor einer weiteren Tür saßen, welche sie offensichtlich mit ihrem Leben bewachen wollten, „oder wollt ihr schneller als geplant den Tod finden?"

Doch statt ihm zu antworten, gaben sie nur irgendwelche Laute von sich – vermutlich war das ihre Art der Verständigung, was Vegeta allerdings gehörig aufregte; wie alles in letzter Zeit. „Hey", spuckte er gereizt und packte eines der Geschöpfe an seinem hässlichen Rundhalskragen, „quatscht gefälligst in meiner Sprache, damit ich euch verstehen kann." Sie kamen Vegetas Befehl nicht nach, weil sie seine Sprache nicht beherrschten... Wie primitiv und doch sollte dieses Volk hochentwickelt, was Technologie anbelangte, sein? Kaum zu glauben.

Obwohl die Yadratjins wussten, was ihnen bevorstand, versuchten sie Vegeta von seinem Vorhaben, mithilfe ihrer Gestiken, davon abzuhalten, den Raum zu betreten. „Nicht... Nicht gut."

„Was?", keifte Vegeta los. Diese Kreaturen waren noch immer friedlich, obwohl Vegeta so grausam gegen dieses Volk vorging? „Ihr sprecht ja doch meine Sprache. Raus damit, was verbirgt sich dahinter?"

„Ihr nicht reingehen könnt. Hier befindet Raum, um Raum und Zeit zu agitieren", erklärte das grünliche Wesen angestrengt. „Ihr nicht umgehen könnt damit, da Ihr nicht trainiert seid." Innerhalb weniger Minuten, als der kleine Yadratjin Vegeta sprechen hörte, eignete er sich – so gut es ging – die Sprache an.

„Alles klar." Abermals packte Vegeta ihn am Kragen und warf ihn zu Nappa. „Bring die beiden zu Turles. Er soll sie zum Schiff bringen. In der Zeit dringen wir weiter in die Stadt ein", befahl er hektisch und starrte zu der verschlossenen Tür. Gehemmt hob er seine Hand, doch seine Hemmungen waren nicht von langer Dauer. Furchtlos legte er die Hand auf die Tür, um die Macht dahinter spüren zu können, doch es geschah nichts. Verflucht! Sie hatten kaum etwas übrig gelassen und bereits einige der Yadratjins gefangen genommen, die Turles am Rande der Stadt einkesselte und wofür? Für nichts? Für ein paar Sklaven? Nun ja, für ein paar Sklaven, die ihm diesen Raum zu bauen und zu erklären hatten. Vermutlich wurden Vegeta somit neue Wege für neue Kampftechniken geebnet. Nun ging es nur noch einzig und alleine darum, Nappa eine derbe Lektion zu erteilen.

„Worauf wartet Ihr, Hoheit?" Nappa stand am Ausgang, beide Yadratjins am Kragen gepackt, und starrte verwirrt zu Vegeta hinüber.

„Darauf, dass du zurückkommst. Mach endlich und schwing danach deinen Wanst hierher zurück." Er hatte Nappa den Rücken zugewandt und hörte noch, wie dieser verschwand, nur um fünf Minuten später hinter ihm zu erscheinen. Ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, sich zurückzumelden, ergriff Vegeta, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu seinem Begleiter, erbost und rachsüchtig das Wort. „Was geschah vor _zwei Jahren_ , Nappa? Los, raus mit der Sprache."

„Was? Was redest du da, Vegeta? Ich weiß doch nicht, was ich -"

„Du weißt es ganz genau! Lass dich nicht so lange bitten", brach es aufgebracht aus ihm heraus. „Als du deine dreckigen Griffel nicht bei dir lassen konntest. Du hast sie berührt - gegen ihren Willen. Du hast _meine_ Saiyajin angefasst." Vegeta schien das Reich der Vernunft verlassen zu haben, als er die Worte knurrend an seinen Komplizen richtete.

„Die kleine blauhaarige?"

„Ja, verdammte Scheiße! Zugegeben, wir Saiyajins sind nicht gerade für unsere Herzlichkeit und den Drang, etwas zu teilen, bekannt, aber dass du soweit gehst, Nappa. Ich kann gar nicht soviel essen, wie ich kotzen will. Du bist ein wertloses Stück Dreck und entbehrlich geworden", spottete Vegeta weiter, sichtlich erheitert, seinem ehemaligen Freund die Visage polieren zu können. „Ich schwöre dir, es wird kein Gras mehr wachsen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

„Warte, warte, warte." Nappa wich zurück, hob ergriffen die Arme, um Vegeta zur Räson zu bringen. „Vegeta, alter Freund. Du wirst doch nicht wegen einer Saiyajin, die verbannt gehört, ausrasten und mich für meine Triebe verantwortlich machen?"

„Halt deine Schnauze", schrie er Nappa entgegen. All die Worte trafen ihn. Niemandem war es gestattet, sie zu diffamieren. Das war sein Part, der ihm niemand streitig machen durfte. „Dein Fehler war es, an mich geraten zu sein – an mich und meine Saiyajin."

„Ich dachte, sie wäre meine Partnerin. Es hat sich richtig angefühlt und nachdem Radditz dagegen war, habe ich die Kleine auch in Ruhe gelassen. Ehrenwort!"

Dass Vegeta in alte Muster verfiel, kam ihm hier zugute, denn er würde keine Gnade walten lassen. Andernfalls wäre die Chance, Nappa am Leben zu lassen, recht groß gewesen, dank ihres Einflusses und er wusste, Bulma würde darauf bestehen, Nappa zu verschonen, weil sie zu gutmütig war, weil sie jedem eine zweite Chance geben wollte. Aber ihr musste doch klar sein, dass eine zweite Chance nur Augenwischerei war. Ansonsten wäre eine zweite Chance doch gar nicht nötig... Moment... Vegeta bekam auch eine zweite Chance, obwohl er sie in seine Falle lockte, als er seinen Schweif mit ihrem verband...

Egal, das war etwas anderes. Sie waren füreinander bestimmt. Sie war seine Partnerin, Punkt.

„Interessiert mich nicht. Das geht mir am Arsch vorbei. Fakt ist, dass du zu weit gegangen bist. Abstreiten wirst du es nicht können." Er wollte all das gar nicht hören. Die Tatsache, dass Nappa sie schon ewig zu kennen schien, war Vegeta ein Dorn im Auge. Während ihm dieses Privileg jahrelang verwehrt wurde, spazierte Nappa immer fröhlich zu Radditz und konnte sie sehen. Schnell wie der Wind, flog Vegeta auf Nappa zu, um diesen am Kragen zu packen und mehrere Faustschläge inmitten seines Gesichts zu positionieren.

„Vegeta, was ist in dich gefahren? Hat die Kleine dich schon so sehr beeinflussen können?", höhnte Nappa, der am Boden lag und das Blut seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe wegwischte. „Dass dieses Miststück dich so sehr verändert, kann gefährlich werden. Denk an meine Worte, sie wird dir gefährlich werden."

„Fresse!", skandierte Vegeta inbrünstig. Er hätte einen Powerball erschaffen sollen, doch dann würde sich auch Nappa verwandeln. Allerdings war die Versuchung, ihn – in seiner Oozaru Gestalt – wie einen Wurm zu zerquetschen, zum Greifen nahe. Stattdessen zeigte sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf den Saiyajin, ehe er eine Schockwelle abfeuerte, um Nappa tiefer in den Boden zu rammen. „Gib mir keine Befehle, Arschloch. Wir sind Saiyajins und wir werden auf Leben und Tod kämpfen, um des Kampfeswillen." Er hätte den großen Saiyajin so richtig bluten lassen müssen, für all die Kompromittierungen, die Bulma wegen Nappa ertragen musste, aber er konnte nicht an sich halten. Die Wut war auf ein neues Level gestiegen, woraufhin Vegeta Nappa am Arm packte und ihn mit voller Kraft nach oben in die Luft schleuderte. „Verrecke, du Bastard!" Vegeta schoss mehrere kontinuierliche Energie Bälle seinem Feind hinterher, bevor er einen lauten Schrei von sich gab, seine Energien sammelte und einen Super _Garlic-Strahl_ hinterher feuerte.

Die darauffolgende Explosion war gewaltig, sodass Unmengen Staub aufwirbelte, Vegetas Haare zerzaust wurden, der Boden erzitterte, woraufhin er leicht in die Knie ging und seine Arme vor die Augen hob, da die Strahlungen der Explosion enorm hell waren und der Staub sich einen Weg zu Vegetas Augen hätte bahnen können. Aber all das war es ihm wert gewesen – sowas von wert.

Dieser Dreckskerl würde nicht noch einmal die Hand an eine Saiyajin legen und schon gar nicht mehr an seine.

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Stunden lang dort gestanden und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt. Bis Turles hinter ihm erschien. Ihm war die Explosion nicht entgangen. Schließlich hatte der gesamte Planet angefangen zu beben. „Wo... ist Nappa?"

Den Blick weiter zum Himmel gewandt, antwortete Vegeta ihm: „Da, wo er hingehört." Zufrieden stemmte er die Hände in seine Hüften und beobachtete den Himmel. Das Gefühl der Rache war gut. Allerdings nur so lange, bis er realisierte, dass Nappa nicht zurück käme und Vegeta darüber nachdachte, dass er diesen abartigen Saiyajin gerne zurückgeholt hätte, nur, um ihn gleich wieder in die Hölle zu schicken. Immer wieder und wieder, bis Nappa ihn qualvoll darum anwinseln würde, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen. Das war die Kehrseite – Vegeta konnte ihn nicht mehr zurückholen, um ihn weiter zu malträtieren, ihm noch schlimmere Qualen zu bereiten oder ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. In seiner blinden Wut hatte er Nappa in den Tod geschickt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ein Gefühl von Skrupel zu empfinden.

„Was soll das heißen, Vegeta?" Erstaunt sah er ebenfalls zum Himmel, wo er noch einzelne, große Funken erkennen konnte.

„Genau das! Meine Rache hat einen langen Atem, Turles. Einen sehr langen." Langsam ebbte der Wind ab und gerne hätte er für einen Moment die Stille genossen, all seine Energien sammeln und freisetzen können, doch der Ankömmling machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Lange habe ich ihm sämtlichen Quatsch durchgehen lassen, über vieles hinweg gesehen, doch er hat versucht, mir gegen mein Bein zu pissen, um mir und meinem Selbstwertgefühl zu schaden."

„Hat das etwas mit Radditz' Schwester zu tun?"

„Was ist los, Turles? Noch zu philiströs, sie _Nichte_ zu nennen? Wie fortschrittlich." Noch immer war sein Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. „Sie ist anders, wenn nicht sogar zu... anders", erzählte er gelassen und mit stetig ruhigerer Atmung weiter. „Aber sie ist meine Partnerin und wenn jemand meinem Pendant Schaden zufügt, muss ich den Parasiten beseitigen, ich muss das Übel an der Wurzel packen und entfernen. Und Nappa war ein Parasit."

„Du sagst es selbst, Vegeta." Turles entschied kurzzeitig, dass er den König duzte. „Sie ist anders und ich glaube nicht, dass sie... dass sie sich wirklich fügen wird. Oder ihren Platz kennt. Sie trägt die Gene ihrer Mutter in sich – ganz anders als Radditz und Kakarott."

„Ich weiß, dass sie sich nicht fügen wird, aber genau das ist der Spaß. Sie wird immer aufsässig bleiben. Ihre nervtötende Art befreit mich aus den Zwängen, mich wie ein König zu verhalten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe Spaß an dem Gedanken, sie an meiner Seite zu wissen, mich mit ihr zu streiten, um sie schlussendlich in ihre Schranken zu weisen, wenn auch auf eine sanftere Art, wie sonst üblich."

„Mag sie dich denn genauso?" Noch nie führten die beiden Freunde ein solch offenes, ehrliches Gespräch und es war Turles unangenehm, da er sich mit dieser Thematik nicht auskannte.

„Nein", lächelte er wissend. „Sie ist wirklich zäh, wenn ich daran denke, wie schwer es mir fällt, mich in ihrer Gegenwart zu beherrschen. Sie dagegen schafft es, sich gegen diese Gefühle zu sträuben, obwohl diese Fassade anfängt zu bröckeln, aber weißt du, eine Flamme wird immer heller und größer, bevor sie erlischt und ihre grenzwertigen Aussetzer werden demnach auch noch aufhören, dafür sorge ich."

„Du weißt aber schon, dass sie -"

„Was denkst du denn? Natürlich habe ich den zusätzlichen Ki gespürt. Es wäre utopisch, hätte ich ihn nicht bemerkt." Entschlossen drehte er sich zu Turles um, blieb – nachdem er direkt neben ihm, in entgegengesetzter Richtung, stand – stehen und sah in die Ferne. Er wollte dieses Kind nicht, verflucht. Er wollte sie für sich alleine und nicht mit einem Balg teilen. „Wir waren wohl zu offensiv. Für diesen Drecksplaneten werden wir nicht viel bekommen. Ich will nach Hause. Lass uns zurückgehen und den Dreck aus dem Universum pusten."

„Sicher, wir haben siebzehn Sklaven – soll ich die zwei Überflüssigen eliminieren?" Vegetas Offenheit war wohl für die nächsten Jahrzehnte gedeckt. Soviel würde er gewiss nicht mehr preisgeben, nahm Turles bitter an, aber ihm war es nur recht, sich von diesem Thema zu entfernen und seiner Leidenschaft nachzugehen.

„Nein, lass sie leben." Diese Wesen waren hochgebildet und könnten mit Bulma sicher die eine oder andere Technologie verbessern.

 **XxX**

Mithilfe ihres Scouters war es viel zu einfach, Radditz zu finden. Mit dem Wissen, dass sie schwanger war, blieb sie unruhig stehen und beobachtete etwas abseits ihren Bruder, der zusammen mit anderen Saiyajins Vegetas Palast aufbaute. Wie würde Radditz sie heute ansehen? Vorwurfsvoll? Verärgert? Stinksauer? Kakarott und Radditz wussten sicherlich Bescheid...

Aber sie hatten sie nicht darauf angesprochen.

Ach, egal, sie durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern musste ihren Bruder überreden, ihr zu helfen. Noch bevor sie zu ihm herantrat und ihn ansprechen konnte, hatte er sich schon zu ihr umgedreht. Die anderen Saiyajins drehten sich stattdessen weg, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, was Bulma konsterniert mit ansehen konnte. Seit wann traten sie zurück? Und Radditz schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, als er neben ihr ankam und das glühende, imaginäre Fragezeichen über ihrem Kopf schwirren sah.

„Tja, niemand legt sich hier gerne mit deinem Bruder an, selbst wenn er verletzt ist", flüsterte er überlegen, während sein gesunder Arm über den verletzten, bandagierten Arm rieb.

„Radditz, du musst mir helfen", flüsterte Bulma ebenso leise zurück und fiel mit der Tür quasi ins Haus.

Radditz' fast schon erheiterte Miene verwandelte sich unverzüglich zurück in seine kalte Mimik. „Immer, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, hast du etwas angestellt. Dich und Kakarott kann man nicht einen Tag alleine lassen, ohne dass der Teufel los ist. Sag schon", brummte er herausfordernd, „was hast du dieses Mal angestellt?" Er packte ihren Arm und zog sie weiter weg von den anderen.

„Nichts, aber in den Kerkern -"

„Was?", schnauzte der Saiyajin sofort los. „Du warst in den Kerkern? Vegeta ist einmal nicht hier und du spazierst in die Kerker? Hast du nichts zu tun? Bulma, was soll das? Hast du nichts, was du reparieren kannst? Langsam aber sicher beginne ich, an deinem Verstand zu zweifeln." Betroffen fuhr sich Radditz durch die langen, schwarzen Haare, ehe seine Arme missmutig in die Seite gepresst wurden und sein Kopf sich zur Seite neigte, um nicht gänzlich auszurasten, denn das würde passieren, würde er Bulmas unschuldigen Blick weiterhin betrachten müssen. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist, dahin zu gehen oder noch besser, wer dich dazu getrieben hat. Bulma, du bringst mich noch in Teufels Küche, also, was ist los?"

Vegeta war gar nicht auf dem Planeten? Wo war er? „Ein Freund von mir wird gefangen -"

„Vergiss es und zwar ganz schnell." Intuitiv fuhr seine Hand über den klirrenden Schlüsselbund, der sich an seinem Gürtel befand. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen."

„Aber -"

„Nein", knurrte er und beugte sich zu Bulma hinab. „Er wird nicht grundlos im Kerker sitzen und das ist mein letztes Wort. Wenn Vegeta zurückkommt, was denkst du, was er tun wird?" Er wartete gar nicht erst ihre Antwort ab. „Er wird die Kerker überprüfen lassen. Vegeta ist kein dummer Saiyajin, vergiss das nicht." Eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich Radditz und er schien sich fast sicher zu sein, dass der Saiyajin seinen Aufenthalt in den Kerkern aufgrund der Freundschaft zu Bulma zu verdanken hatte.

„Aber Radditz, er ist verwundet. Ich kann ihn nicht dort unten lassen, bitte. Er... Er ist mein Freund. Er hat mir geholfen, diese Einsamkeit, der ich im Palast ausgesetzt war, zu überstehen. Ich bringe dir die Schlüssel sofort zurück." Bestürzt und traurig, griff sie nach Radditz' riesiger Hand. „Ich schaffe es auch ohne die Schlüssel, aber mit deiner Hilfe geht es schneller. Ich muss ihn zumindest heilen, sonst stirbt er." Anhand seiner Verletzungen, musste man davon ausgehen, dass er früher oder später - wenn man ihm weiterhin ärztliche Hilfe verweigerte - sterben würde.

„Nichts dergleichen wirst du unternehmen."

„Würdest du das auch so sehen, wenn ich dir sage..." Bulma fing zu schluchzen an, „wenn ich dir sage, dass Nappa derjenige war, den ich vor zwei Jahren mit meinem Aufschrei in die Flucht getrieben habe?" Sie wollte es gar nicht sagen, aber sie war so wütend, weil sie wusste, Radditz würde dahingehend intervenieren und Nappa entgegentreten. „Würdest du dann auch sagen, dass wir nichts unternehmen?"

Radditz stürzte gerade in den tiefsten Abgrund, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Nappa, der so oft zu Besuch kam, hatte Radditz' kleiner Schwester dieses Leid angetan? Keinen einzigen Punkt fand er, woran er sich hätte festkrallen können. Nein, erbarmungslos fiel der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin hinab, in die unendlichen Tiefen dieses Planeten. „Was sagst du da? Nappa hat dir das angetan?" Und Radditz zählte eins und eins zusammen... Schnell musste er sich sammeln, Ruhe bewahren und nicht aus der Haut fahren. „Weiß noch jemand davon?"

„Was? Nein, aber darum -"

„Hast du mit Vegeta einmal darüber gesprochen? Antworte mir, Bulma!" Entsetzen war alles, was man gerade in den schwarzen, sonst eher kalten, Augen erkennen konnte. „Hast du Andeutungen gemacht? Irgendetwas, woraus er schließen konnte, dass... dass Nappa", knurrte er, „dafür verantwortlich ist?" Oft nahm Vegeta Nappa mit zu irgendwelchen Missionen, aber... Wieso auch Turles und Kakarott? Um einen Planeten, der von einer schwachen Bevölkerung besiedelt wurde, zu erobern? Dazu hätte Turles alleine ausgereicht. Wie dumm Radditz doch gewesen war und dies nicht sofort erkannte.

„Nein, ich habe ihm den Namen nicht genannt." Unverständnis zierte Bulmas Gesicht.

„Ach scheiße! Er weiß es!" Seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab. Gestern waren sie losgeflogen und es wäre sicherlich eine Sache von Minuten, bis sie diesen Planeten eingenommen hätten, wenn er Kakarott – der noch einmal, kurz vor dem Abflug, nach Hause kam – richtig verstanden hatte. „Vegeta weiß es. Er kann eins und eins zusammenzählen."

„Was heißt das?"

„Dass Nappa den Planeten Yadrat nicht lebend verlassen wird und wir hoffen müssen, dass zumindest Kakarott heil nach Hause kommt." Radditz wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit sieben Jahren, seit Yunas Tod und dem seiner Eltern, wirklich erschüttert. Die pure Angst um seinen Bruder saß ihm im Nacken und er wünschte sich gerade, dass er einmal auf seinen kleinen Bruder gehört hätte und mit ihm und Bulma abgehauen wäre.

„Nein... Nein, du... du musst dich irren, Radditz. Er... Er würde Kakarott nichts antun, oder? Oder, Radditz? Das würde er nicht tun?" Die Tränen quollen aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus, welche sie nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte.

Lange haderte Radditz mit sich selbst, nachdem er zum Himmel und in Bulmas Gesicht sah. Sie so traurig zu sehen, schmerzte. Es schmerzte in seiner linken Brust. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Und er handelte zum ersten Mal für die richtige Sache – für Bulma. Für Kakarott. „Wie lange brauchen wir zu den Kerkern?" Da es mehrere Ebenen gab, in welchen sich Kerkergeschosse befanden, musste er nachfragen, um auszurechnen, wie lange sie bräuchten.

„Zwanzig, fünfundzwanzig Minuten?", schoss es überrascht aus Bulma. „Du hilfst mir?"

„Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich deinen und Kakarotts Hals aus der Schlinge ziehe, nicht?" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, obwohl er gerne ein echtes Lächeln zustande gebracht hätte.

„Du erinnerst dich daran?" Oh ja, Radditz hatte sich früher, als ihre Eltern noch lebten, sehr oft für Kakarott und Bulma eingesetzt, doch mit den Jahren verschwand dieses Verhalten...

„Ja, ich habe dir zwar nicht oft gezeigt, dass... Na ja, was du gerne von mir erhalten hättest, aber ich würde mich immer wieder vor dich und Kakarott stellen." Selbst im Gebirge... Dort hatte er sich vor Kakarott gestellt, um ihn zu schützen, ihn davon abzuhalten, Vegeta anzugreifen.

Noch immer glitzerten Bulmas Augen, wegen der Tränen, doch dieses Mal kamen diese nicht aus Angst, sondern vor Freude. Radditz hatte sein Herz tatsächlich – auch wenn es nur minimal und kurzzeitig war – wenige Zentimeter, für sie, geöffnet. Und das schätzte sie. Sie würde dieses Wissen wie einen Schatz hüten, denn solche Momente waren es, die Bulmas Bruder einzigartig und besonders machten und selbst wenn er ihr dies nur einmal im Leben zeigen würde, so würde sie dies akzeptieren und sich an diesen einzigartigen Moment mit Freude zurückerinnern, wenn sie wieder einmal in der Dunkelheit nach dem Lichtschalter suchte.

Sie rannten beide so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten die Hallen entlang, hinab zu den Kerkern, wo Bulma ihre Fackel entdeckte, samt Yamchus verletzten Körper, nachdem sie vor der Zelle ankamen.

„Yamchu, hey! Aufwachen. Ich bin zurück." Bulma war in die Hocke gegangen, hielt die Gitterstäbe fest und wartete darauf, dass Radditz endlich das Schloss öffnete. „Radditz, worauf wartest du? Bitte öffne endlich diese Zelle. Du siehst doch, wie schlecht es ihm geht."

„Nein, wir sind nicht alleine hier", flüsterte er erschrocken, während seine Hand starr über dem Schlüsselbund verharrte. Seine Sinne hatten sofort Alarm geschlagen, als sie vor der Zelle ankamen. Jemand musste sie gesehen haben und ihnen daraufhin gefolgt sein. Verdammte Kacke! Sie saßen in der Falle. „Noch haben wir nichts getan, was Vegeta uns vorwerfen könnte", wisperte er und blieb starr in seiner Haltung stehen. „Steh auf und geh mit mir nach oben, Bulma. Jetzt!" Wie konnte er auch nur ansatzweise annehmen, dass das hier unentdeckt blieb. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Bulma so lange unentdeckt durch den Palast marschieren konnte, war kaum zu glauben.

„Dann lass mich ihn heilen."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall."

Doch Bulma dachte nicht daran, hier zu sitzen und zuzusehen, wie Yamchu starb. Sie wusste auch nicht, woher sie plötzlich wusste, wie es funktionierte, doch irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, wie es gemacht werden musste. Sie löste ihren geflochtenen Zopf eilig, während ihre Finger durch die blauen Haare strichen, um eine Strähne daraus zu lösen, die sie übergangslos Yamchu entgegenhielt.

„Bulma, nicht", warnte Radditz. „Wir sind nur noch nicht angegriffen worden, weil wir nichts getan haben. Lass das, sofort", knurrte er. „Du rennst in dein Verderben, wenn du das nicht sofort unterlässt." Aber Bulma gehorchte nicht. Stattdessen sah sie ihrem Bruder mit verengten Augen entgegen, bevor sie sich Yamchu zuwandte und ihm eine Strähne reichen wollte. „Nein!", schrie Radditz und hinderte sie an ihrem Vorhaben.

„Zu spät!", gackerte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihnen, ohne seinen Körper zu zeigen. „Selbst der Versuch wird nicht geduldet und zieht eine harte Strafe nach sich. Das solltest du wissen, Radditz. Los, aufstehen, Weib. Und du, Radditz, dreh dich um und halte deine Hände nach vorne. Ihr werdet nachher König Vegeta vorgeführt, um eure Strafe zu erhalten!"


	24. Bulma in Bredouille

_Das Leben verlangt von uns oft, dass wir Dinge wegstecken, für die wir keine Taschen haben._

* * *

 **\- Kapitel vierundzwanzig -**

 **Bulma in Bredouille**

Zwei Stunden wurden Radditz und Bulma in einem der Zimmer eingeschlossen, bis Vegetas Schiff sich zur Landung ankündigte, woraufhin man sie nach draußen führte, wo sie am Himmel die Kapsel erblicken und zusehen konnten, wie diese am Boden ankam. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass sie nicht in die Kerker geworfen wurden, was wohl daran lag, dass Vegeta seinen Wachen strengstens untersagte, Bulma in die Kerker zu führen. Aber nun, nach ihrem Vergehen, was in ihren Augen alles andere als ein Verbrechen war, würde Vegeta sicherlich keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.

Während man Radditz Energiefesseln, die Bulma ebenfalls schon tragen musste, anlegte, wurde sie indessen mit Stahlketten gefesselt. Schuldbewusst sah sie zu ihrem Bruder hinüber, der den Blick stur nach vorne hielt und sich weigerte, seine Schwester anzusehen. „Radditz", flüsterte sie vergeblich, doch seine Vehemenz war durch nichts zu erschüttern. Er blickte weiterhin nach vorne.

„Du schweigst besser, Weib. König Vegeta wird dir noch früh genug zeigen, was demjenigen blüht, der Gefangenen helfen möchte." Das Lachen des Saiyajins, der hinter Bulma in Position stand, verursachte ein beunruhigendes Gefühl in ihrem Körper. Dieses Lachen klang, als würde er sich daran erfreuen, was man mit Bulma und Radditz anstellen würde, sobald man Vegeta darüber informierte, wobei man die beiden Saiyajins erwischt hatte.

„Er ist verwundet und benötigt Hilfe! Aber ihr Barbaren ergötzt euch noch an seinem Leid." Ihre rechte Schulter schwang nach vorne, doch der Saiyajin hielt sie fest im Griff und lachte nur über ihren kläglichen Versuch, sich hieraus zu befreien.

„Sag das unserem König und er wird dir die passende Antwort geben. Ich bin sicher", raunte er, als seine Hand ihren Hals umfing, um ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu ziehen, sodass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte, „er wird deine Fürsorge verstehen und auf seine Weise würdigen." Gespannt wandte er den Blick nach vorne, ließ seine Hand zu ihrem Kinn wandern, dass auch Bulma aufsehen konnte, nachdem die Luke geräuschvoll nach unten klappte und zwei zitternde Wesen ausstiegen, gefolgt von Turles und Vegeta, die jeweils einem der Kreaturen gegen den Rücken traten, sodass sie, noch während sie auf der Luke standen, zu Boden fielen und zu wimmern anfingen.

Was Bulma sah, konnte sie nicht fassen. Sie wurde Zeugin dessen, was sie niemals sehen oder akzeptieren wollte. Dass Vegeta brutal war, wusste sie. Dass er jedoch so brachial gegen Geschöpfe vorging, die sich allem Anschein nach gar nicht wehren konnten, gar widersetzen wollten, war nicht auszuhalten, weswegen sie nicht länger schweigend zusah. Ein Tritt war schon einer zuviel, woraufhin sie ihren Mut zusammen nahm und – trotz der Horde Saiyajins, die vor dem Raumschiff einen Spalier bildeten – zu schreien anfing.

„Aufhören!" Innerhalb von Sekunden realisierte sie, dass das, was sie gerade getan hatte, bedrohliche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, wenn sie Vegetas gehobenen Blick richtig exponierte. Das war ihr allerdings gleichgültig, was – in Anbetracht ihrer momentanen Situation – gänzlich falsch war, da auch Radditz entgeistert zu ihr sah. „Sofort aufhören!" Erfolgreich ignorierte sie die anderen, umherstehenden Saiyajins, die stumm, aber verpönt und in sich hinein grinsend zu ihr sahen.

Äußerlich gelassen, marschierte Vegeta, der nicht noch einmal nach dem Yadratjin trat und in dessen Körper es zu brodeln begann, auf die blauhaarige Saiyajin zu, die gefesselt vor einem seiner Wachen stand. Daneben versuchte sich Radditz erschöpft auf den Beinen zu halten, der jedoch kaum Beachtung von Vegeta erhielt, nachdem er sie erreichte und frappiert an Bulma hinab sah.

Was war während seiner Abwesenheit passiert?

„Was soll das werden?" Abschätzig musterte er die Fesseln, woraus er schließen konnte, dass etwas vorgefallen war, was nicht in Vegetas Interesse war. Jedenfalls etwas, das es rechtfertigte, Bulma in Ketten zu legen. Schließlich hatte er seinen Wachen ausdrücklich untersagt, ihr zu nahe zu kommen.

„Wo ist Kakarott?", begann Bulma, statt des Saiyajins, an den die Frage gerichtet war. „Geht es ihm gut?" Wieder versuchte sie, ihren Körper aus dem Griff zu entreißen, was allerdings auch beim zweiten Versuch scheiterte. Vergeblich versuchte sie, ihren Bruder zu erblicken, doch Kakarott trat nicht aus der Luke, ebenso wenig Nappa, von dem ebenfalls jegliche Spur zu fehlen schien und Bulma sichtlich nervös wurde.

„Sei still, Onna." Mit seiner strengen Präsenz, sowie seinem abfälligen Blick, hatte er Bulma zum Schweigen gebracht, wonach er gespannt in die Augen seines Kriegers sah. „Was hat sie gemacht, was es rechtfertigt, sie mir in Ketten vorzuführen?" Ihm behagte es nicht, dass sie ihm so vorgeführt wurde – ganz und gar nicht. Es gefiel ihm nicht, denn es bedeutete nichts gutes. Unheilvoll wehte sein Umhang - den er sich kurz vor seiner Ankunft wieder an seinen Schulterflügeln befestigte - im Wind hin und her, was einen unheimlichen Nebeneffekt erzeugte.

„Wir haben die beiden in den Kerkern vorgefunden, Majestät. Radditz wollte sein Amt missbrauchen, indem er, mithilfe seines Schlüssels, einen der Gefangenen aus der Zelle befreien wollte und -"

„Bitte was?" Sein schwarzer Schopf ruckte zu Radditz. „Bringt sie sofort zu mir." Doch bevor sich der Saiyajin vor Vegeta in Bewegung setzen konnte, fuhr Vegetas Hand nach vorne, direkt unter Bulmas Kinn, um ihr Gesicht, das die ganze Zeit schweigsam nach unten gerichtet war, nach oben zu heben. Er versuchte in ihren klaren Augen etwas zu lesen, irgendeine Information darüber zu erhalten, was genau sie und Radditz projektierten, was sie dazu trieb, sich abermals gegen Vegeta aufzulehnen. Minutenlang verharrte Vegeta in der Position, bis seine Hand – als wäre er gestochen worden – ruckartig nach unten sank und er sie alleine zurückließ, im Innern des Palastes verschwand und blindwütig zum Thronsaal stolzierte – mit einer tierischen Wut in seinem Bauch.

Bulma und Radditz wurden am Genick gepackt, um Vegeta, mit dem nötigen Abstand, zu folgen, gleichwohl vor dem Thronsaal so lange warteten, bis man den Wachen den Zutritt gewährte und sie das große Portal, das mittlerweile wieder angebracht worden war, aufschoben. Der König saß bereits auf seinem Thron, dessen Hände fest in die Armlehnen gekrallt waren und darauf wartete, dass man sie zu ihm nach vorne brachte. Seine folgsamen Wachen leisteten dem Befehl Folge, woraufhin die beiden gefesselten Saiyajin-Geschwister, die Vegeta nicht aus den Augen ließ, nach vorne gezerrt und brutal auf die Knie gezwungen wurden. Sich darüber bewusst, dass Bulma nicht anders behandelt wurde, blickte sie ängstlich zu Vegeta hinauf, während ihre Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedrückt wurde. Unterdessen keuchte Radditz, dem die Fesseln immer mehr Energien entzogen und er kaum noch in der Lage war, seinen Kopf anzuheben.

„Bitte Vegeta", wisperte Bulma. „Bitte löse Radditz' Fesseln." Ihr Blick schweifte hin und her – zu Radditz und Vegeta, doch letzterer sah stattdessen nur wütend zu ihr hinab, stieß sich aus seinem Thron und schlenderte fast schon gemütlich auf sie zu. Der Augenblick, in dem kein Wort zu vernehmen war, Vegeta sich ihnen näherte und seine bösen Blicke Bulma durchbohren wollte, erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Vor wessen Zelle hat man sie gefunden?" Vegeta kannte bereits die Antwort, doch er wollte sich einfach rückversichern. Zwischenzeitlich sah er nochmals zu den beiden Saiyajins am Boden, doch sein Blick ruhte länger und öfter auf Bulma, statt auf Radditz.

„Man fand sie vor der Zelle, in der man einen Eurer Techniker steckte, königliche Hoheit."

Also doch! „Ihr könnt gehen. Schickt Radditz nach Hause", höhnte Vegeta verächtlich, der wahrlich genervt von der Schwäche seines Kriegers war. „Seine Schwäche straft ihn schon genug. Nehmt ihm die Schlüssel weg und lasst ihn die nächsten Tage nicht hier rein." Vegeta, wie auch Bulma, sah den beiden Saiyajins nach, die unter Radditz' Arme griffen, um ihn anschließend aus dem Saal zu schleifen.

„Was soll das?", rief Bulma empört aus, die – noch immer mit gefesselten Händen hinter dem Rücken – mühsam aufstand und Vegetas Blick suchte. „Wieso -"

Rasend vor Wut, schnellte Vegetas Hand nach vorne, die sich übergangslos auf Bulmas Mund presste, um ihre Redelust, die anscheinend wieder zu alter Stärke fand, direkt zu unterbinden. Schnaubend betrachtete er die Saiyajin, fixierte mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Nacken und trieb sie gegen die Wand, gegen welche er sie stieß, um ihr den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. „Halt endlich deinen vorlauten Mund. Ich ertrage deine ständigen Auflehnungen nicht mehr und ich bin kurz davor, aus der Haut zu fahren. Immer wieder", brüllte er ausgiebig, „macht ihr – vor allem du, ja, ganz besonders du – mir Ärger, ihr reizt mich bis aufs Blut und dann wird, zu allem Überfluss, erwartet, dass ich ruhig bleibe, euch eure Rebellion durchgehen lassen und zusehen soll, wie ihr mir auf der Nase herum tanzt? Ihr seid doch nicht mehr ganz bei Trost."

Bulmas Hände zappelten wild hinter ihrem Rücken. Vergebens versuchte sie, ihre Hände zu befreien, doch ihre Bemühungen waren aussichtslos. Lediglich ihren Mund gab er frei, was Bulma unverzüglich nutzte. „Vegeta, du bist derjenige, der uns behandelt wie Tiere. Sicherlich tanzen wir dir nicht auf der Nase, wenn man überlegt, wie grausam du dagegen vorgehst. Hast du gesehen, wie geschwächt Radditz war, wie schlecht es Yamchu geht?"

„Ich will diesen Namen nicht hören, verstanden?"

„Er braucht ärztliche Hilfe, sonst wird er sterben. Soll ich daneben stehen, ihm dabei zusehen, wie er stirbt? Das kann ich nicht."

„Und ich", schrie Vegeta auf, dessen Ki in unermessliche Höhen stieg und seine Haare wieder folgenschwer zu wehen anfingen, ähnlich, als er sich zum ersten Mal in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelte, „werde mich nicht von dir entehren lassen. Ist das klar?" Bedrohlich schnell hob sich seine Brust, als er ihr ins Gesicht schrie, gleichzeitig seine Hand neben ihren Kopf krachen ließ und gefährlich laut zu knurren anfing. „Du hast mich vor meinen Männern lächerlich machen wollen."

„Nein, nein, das wollte ich nicht." Energisch schüttelte Bulma ihren Kopf, doch Vegeta achtete nicht darauf. Schien sich gar nicht für ihren Protest zu interessieren, da er zu gefangen in seinem Zorn war. „Es liegt mir fern, dich in deinem Ehrgefühl zu verletzen."

„Was wolltest du sonst? Was interessiert dich dieser Techniker? Sofern wir zeremoniell miteinander verbunden sind, wirst du diesen Wurm sowieso nicht mehr sehen."

„Was ich wollte?", schluchzte sie fragend. „Einem Saiyajin helfen, der mir die helfende Hand gereicht und mich nicht wie Abschaum behandelt hat. Im Gegensatz zu dir, hat Yamchu etwas, das weder du, noch deine anderen Untertanen haben. Er kennt Empathie und besitzt ein Herz."

Aha. Anatomisch gesehen besaß Vegeta auch ein Herz. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Einer deiner Witze, die ganz und gar nicht lustig sind?"

„Nein, Vegeta. Das war kein Witz", brachte sie eisern hervor, ihren Blick schnell zum Boden gerichtet. „Ich wollte ihn heilen, ja. Wenn du mich deswegen bestrafen willst, weil ich jemandem helfen wollte, der wehrlos war und dem Tod ins Auge sieht, dann tu das. Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen und würde jederzeit -" Ihre Augen huschten nach oben, direkt in Vegetas abgeklärtes Gesicht. „Ja, jederzeit, immer wieder so handeln."

„Du bist mir zu selbstsicher, Onna. Ich werde dir deine Starrköpfigkeit, deine unausstehliche Aufsässigkeit austreiben – gänzlich austreiben. Denn ich habe es satt, mich permanent mit dir und deiner Renitenz auseinanderzusetzen." Seine Hand griff in ihre Haare, die wie flüssige Seide durch seine Finger glitten, um jede Regung zu sehen, nachdem er ihren Kopf nach oben hob.

„Du wirst meine Einstellung niemals ändern können." Wären ihre Hände frei, hätte sie sich diese just in diesem Moment vor ihren Mund geschlagen. Was sagte sie gerade? Dass sich an ihrer Einstellung, gegenüber hilflosen Geschöpfen, nichts ändern würde? Sie aber gleichzeitig Vegeta ändern wollte, hinsichtlich seiner Art? Sie erwartete Toleranz, während sie gleichzeitig Vegetas Art intolerant gegenüber stand? Als ihr das klar wurde, legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, schloss ihre Augen, um den Schmerz, den ihr Biss auf ihre Unterlippe verursachte, zu kompensieren.

War sie besser? Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wenn sie Akzeptanz wollte, hatte sie doch auch Vegetas Art zu akzeptieren, oder?

„Ach nein? Du denkst, ich wäre machtlos? Denk dran, dass du von meiner Gnade abhängig bist – nicht umgekehrt. Ich bin der König, ich bin das Gesetz und es wird das getan, was ich sage." Daraufhin fuhr seine Hand, die sich in ihren Haaren befand, behutsam über ihre Wange, hinab zu ihrem Hals, um schlussendlich über ihren Rücken zu streichen, wo er die Fesseln entzwei brach. Seinen Kopf neigte er nach vorne, direkt zu ihrem Ohr. Seinen Körper presste er gegen ihren, sodass er ihren leisen, flachen Atem hören konnte, ebenso ihren Schweif, der gegen seinen stieß, spüren konnte. „Dann zeig mir, wie machtvoll du bist, wenn du glaubst, mich herausfordern zu müssen. Besiege mich und ich erlaube dir, deinen Techniker zu heilen. Es hängt ganz von dir ab."

„Aber... Das schaffe ich doch niemals." Sollte das dieses Mal ein Witz von Vegeta sein? Was dachte er sich dabei, ihr so etwas unsinniges vorzuschlagen, obwohl er doch am besten wissen musste, dass sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn hatte? „Wieso ist Yamchu überhaupt im Kerker? Wieso tust du das?" Sie durfte nicht daran denken, denn vermutlich ging es Yamchu von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter.

„Weil ich ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte. Er hat zu nichts nützlichem beigetragen und solche Saiyajins sind wertlos." Langsam entfernte er sich von ihrem Körper, griff jedoch nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich in die Mitte des Raums. Nur das Plätschern des im Bassin befindlichen Wassers war zu hören, während sie sich in die Augen sahen und Bulma sich widerstandslos von ihm mitziehen ließ, nicht sicher, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Ich mache dir einen anderen Vorschlag", erwiderte sie zögerlich und entzog Vegeta ihre Hand. „Wenn... Wenn ich dir mein Wort gebe, dass -"

„Kannst du vergessen", entgegnete er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Dein Wort ist einen Dreck wert. Du hast mir mehrmals bewiesen, dass du dich mir widersetzt, obwohl ich Kakarotts Leben verschont habe, falls du dich erinnern möchtest?" Vegeta wusste, dass, wenn sie ihr Wort brach, sie das nur tat, wenn es nicht anders zu schaffen war und sie jemandem helfen wollte. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie sie sich tapfer und mutig vor Kakarott stellte, als Vegeta sie dabei ertappte, wie dieser Idiot eine Saiyajin in den Palast schmuggelte. Er schätzte ihren Willen sehr, er war überrascht, wie loyal sie war – etwas, das Vegeta beeindruckte und er von ihr, als er sie noch nicht kannte, niemals erwartet hätte. Sie war in jeglicher Hinsicht so schwach und doch setzte sie sich immer wieder für andere ein, ohne etwas zu verlangen, sich darüber bewusst, selbst in Misskredit zu geraten. Nie erhielt sie eine Gegenleistung, sondern musste stattdessen zurückstecken. Ihn selbst würden solche Eigenschaften ankotzen. Ihr stand diese Eigenschaft jedoch. Er fing an, dies an ihr zu schätzen, auch wenn er selbst nicht damit ausgestattet sein wollte.

„Wo war eigentlich Kakarott?" Bulma hatte ihn nicht aussteigen sehen.

„Im Schiff. Wir hatten eine recht nette Unterhaltung, aber das soll nicht deine Sorge sein. Entscheide dich lieber. Ich mache es dir auch leichter und werde nur ausweichen. Wenn du es demnach schaffst, mich zu treffen, sollst du deinen Willen bekommen." Er wollte lediglich wissen, wie wichtig ihr dieser idiotische Techniker war, den Vegeta am liebsten tot gesehen hätte, aber... Vegeta wollte sie nicht verlieren, obwohl es völlig unerheblich war, was das Schicksal des Technikers anbelangte. Er würde sie dennoch an sich binden – mit allem sich ihm zur Verfügung stellenden Mitteln. Jedes Mittel war ihm recht, solange sie bei ihm blieb, es allerdings nicht so aussah, als wäre er unbedingt darauf angewiesen. „Das ist doch mehr als freundlich von mir, Onna."

Kakarotte lebte, das genügte ihr. „Du legst es doch darauf an, dass ich verliere, Vegeta." Ihre Arme fuhren über ihren Bauch, ehe sie sich um ihre Taille schlangen und Bulma niedergeschlagen zur Seite sah. Das erste Trimester einer Schwangerschaft war das gefährlichste, und Bulma wollte nichts riskieren. „Und was, wenn ich stürze? Das... Das Kind -"

„- das du nicht bekommen wirst."

„Wie bitte?" Unverzüglich war ihr Kopf zurückgeflogen. Sie sah Vegetas entschlossenes Gesicht, das keine Widerworte ihrerseits duldete. „Nein!" Ihre Füße trugen sie automatisch nach hinten, doch Vegeta schloss immer wieder den Abstand, indem er – sobald sie nach hinten ging – nach vorne trat. „Nur, weil dir ein Kind als lästig erscheint, werde ich nicht zustimmen, dieses Kind aufzugeben."

Der Zorn wich der Verblüffung, die sich in Vegetas Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie wollte sein Kind? „Ich will dieses Ding in deinem Bauch nicht. Demzufolge wird es auch zu keiner Geburt kommen, völlig egal, ob du das möchtest oder nicht."

„Nein!", spuckte Bulma rasend vor Wut. Vermutlich konnte man noch gar nichts erkennen, aber der Drang, ihr Kind zu schützen und zu verteidigen, war enorm gewachsen und niemals käme sie auf den Gedanken, dieses Kind, das nichts für seinen Vater konnte, entfernen zu lassen. „Das ist mein Körper, über den ich – egal, in welchem Zustand ich mich befinde – ganz alleine Entscheidungen treffen werde. Du kannst dein ungeborenes Kind nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, weil wir beide", ihr Finger deutete zuerst auf Vegeta, danach auf sich, „zu unvorsichtig waren. Nur, weil du vor dem Problem weglaufen willst, heißt das nicht, dass es automatisch verschwindet."

„Weißt du, das interessiert mich alles herzlich wenig, was du von dir gibst. Ich habe entschieden, dass du meinen Sohn nicht bekommen wirst. Es ist ein lästiges Anhängsel, das uns nur im Weg steht."

„Wenn du mich zwingst, Vegeta, dieses Kind aufzugeben, wird es kein _uns_ geben. Das verspreche ich dir." Ihre Stimme klang so sicher, so fest, so entschlossen, dass selbst Vegetas rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe schoss.

„Du willst mir infolgedessen das Bündnis verweigern? Verstehe ich das richtig?" Na, das wüsste er zu verhindern.

„Ja. Wie kannst du das Kind als deinen _Sohn_ betiteln, obwohl du im selben Atemzug verlangst, dass ich _deinen Sohn_ loswerde? Dass du auch nur eine Minute denken kannst, dass ich dem zustimme, zeigt mir, wie wenig du mich kennst und ich mich fragen muss, ob du wirklich so kalt bist? So emotionslos, dass dir das gar nichts ausmacht?"

„Ja, kaltherzig und grausam." Er sagte definitiv das falsche. Vegeta wusste genauso, dass er sie, aufgrund seiner Entscheidung, verlieren würde, aber er konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Vegeta konnte zu diesem Kind einfach keine Bindung aufbauen. „Was ist jetzt mit deinem Techniker? Scheint in den Hintergrund gerückt zu sein, hm?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich werde ihm jetzt helfen." Vegeta war von allen guten Geistern verlassen, schlussfolgerte sie, als sie sich umdrehte und zur Tür schritt. Sie würde ihren Sohn – sie bekam einen Sohn! - auch alleine großziehen können. Ihn viel besser darin lehren können, ein gütiger Saiyajin zu werden; im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, der nichts von ihm wissen wollte.

„Geh durch die Tür und du wirst mich kennenlernen, _Bulma_!", deduzierte Vegeta polemisch. Seine Hand hob sich leicht, in der sich bereits ein kleiner Ki-Ball manifestierte.

Unbeirrt, aber etwas verwundert, da er sie zum ersten Mal Bulma nannte und ihr das zu Denken hätte geben müssen, setzte sie ihren Weg fort, der dementgegen darin unterbrochen wurde, als Vegetas Attacke etliche Meter neben ihr in die Wand schoss und Bulma daraufhin zurückweichen musste, ehe sie sich wütend zu dem Verursacher umdrehen wollte, dies allerdings nicht mehr notwendig war, da Vegeta augenblicklich vor ihr erschienen war und nach ihrer Hand griff.

Als er aber vor ihr stand, konnte er ihr einfach keinen Schaden zufügen. All ihre Worte, ihre Drohung, sich ihm gänzlich zu entziehen, hatte eine bedeutende Wirkung auf ihn. Er, der König der Saiyajins, knickte tatsächlich ein – vor ihr, vor einer Frau! Einem Geschöpft, das ihm unterlegen war und doch war sie im Stande, ihn zu indoktrinieren. Ob unbeabsichtigt oder nicht. Fakt war, dass er sich darauf einließ und sich manipulieren ließ.

„Du hast den Verstand verloren. Ich hätte dich treffen können und doch gehst du einfach weiter", knurrte er aufgebracht.

„Interessiert es dich etwa", entfuhr es ihr genauso erschrocken, „was mit mir passiert?"

Daraufhin ließ er beleidigt ihre Hand los, um seine Arme zu verschränken. „Nicht im Geringsten."

So erschrocken sie noch war, musste Bulma trotzdem schmunzeln. Es war irgendwie... niedlich, wie Vegeta das Offensichtliche verbergen wollte. Zwar war sie keine Expertin, wenn es darum ging, Vegetas Stimmung zu dechiffrieren, aber er schaffte es wahrlich viel zu gut, sie – trotz seines eingefrorenen Herzens – zu erweichen. Kurz darauf hob Bulma ihre Hand, welche sich ruhig auf seine verschränkten Arme legte. „Darf ich ihn bitte heilen, Vegeta? Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dass ich Yamchu nicht so oft sehe, dann... dann akzeptiere ich das, aber lass mich ihm helfen."

„Nein, denn ich kenne dich besser, als dir lieb ist." Dann würde er eben einen Heiler zu dem erbärmlichen Idioten schicken, der ihm soweit helfen sollte, dass er nicht das Zeitliche segnete, das war es aber auch. Allerdings verzichtete er darauf, sie darüber zu informieren. „Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht daran halten wirst und jetzt geh nach oben. Solltest du einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung machen, werde ich dich nicht so gnädig entlassen."

„Aber -"

„Er wird nicht sterben, verflucht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Zu ihm wirst du dennoch nicht gehen und das ist mein letztes Wort, hinsichtlich dieses nervigen Themas. Klar?" Nun hatte er ihr doch gesagt, dass er es soweit nicht kommen ließ. Es wurde ja immer besser.

„Ich... Danke, das bedeutet mir viel, Vegeta." Das war besser als nichts.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, denn ich mag Yamchu als Freund – sonst ist da nichts", fügte sie hinzu, in der Hoffnung, Vegeta damit besänftigen zu können. Außerdem stimmte es. Ihre anfängliche Schwärmerei für Yamchu löste sich, da sie doch tatsächlich anfing – wie auch immer – sich in Vegeta zu verlieben. Wie auch immer das passieren konnte, aber nach alldem, was sie miteinander erlebten, hatte Bulma, zwischen all den Facetten, entdeckt, dass in ihm ein guter Kern schlummerte, der noch tief vergraben war. Außerdem mochte sie diese einzigartigen Momente, die ab und zu eintrafen, wenn sie zu zweit waren. „Vegeta?", fuhr sie fort, nachdem er auf ihre Antwort nichts erwiderte, denn etwas anderes brannte ihr auf der Seele.

„Wenn du jetzt noch verlangst, dass ich ihm einen Orden verleihe, dann ist aber Schluss mit lustig. Ich komme dir mehr als nur entgegen und -"

„Nein." Verunsichert rieb ihre Hand über ihren Bauch, ehe sie zu ihm aufsah. „Aber ich frage mich, ob du das ernst gemeint hast?"

„Was genau?" Ihm war sonnenklar, was sie meinte, doch er wollte die Zeit überbrücken. „Ich meine grundsätzlich alles ernst, was meinen Mund verlässt, denn im Gegensatz zu anderen Saiyajins", kurz pausierte er, richtete den Blick wissentlich auf Bulma, und sprach weiter, „denke ich zuerst, bevor ich etwas sage oder handle."

„Du verlangst ernsthaft, dass ich etwas aufgebe, das _uns_ beide _verbindet_? Wirklich?" Wo ihm doch Verbundenheit anscheinend so wichtig war. „Denn, wenn du das tatsächlich in Betracht ziehst, kann ich mir unmöglich vorstellen, an deiner Seite zu leben, egal, was mein Herz auch sagen würde." Oh Gott, sie hatte ihm gerade erzählt, dass sie... nun... ihn mochte und sich eventuell vorstellen konnte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, trotz des ganzen Chaos der letzten Wochen und der Strapazen, der sie, Kakarott und Radditz ausgesetzt waren.

Seine verschränkten Arme sanken zur Seite. Vegeta war buchstäblich baff. Ja, richtig. Sein Sohn würde ihn immer mit Bulma verbinden, denn es wäre ihr _gemeinsames_ Kind.

Seine verblüffte Haltung bekräftigte Bulma, weiterzusprechen. „Dass dir dieser Umstand nicht gelegen kommt, kann ich auch verstehen. Immerhin sind wir noch so jung und -"

„Wie lange hast du eigentlich vor, mich mit deinen Gefühlsausbrüchen zu nerven? Dass ich mich immer wiederholen muss, nervt gewaltig. Ich sagte, dass ich das Ding nicht will. Fertig. Was genau verstehst du an diesem einfachen, beschissenen Satz nicht? Brauchst du es schriftlich?"

Bulma verstand. Er meinte es ernst. „Nein." Nun kamen Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit wacker zurückhalten konnte. „So lange möchte ich aber nach Hause, bis zu dem Tag, an dem du mein Leben komplett ruinierst." Trotz ihrer Gefühle, tat Vegeta ihr gerade unendlich weh. Noch mehr, als würde man sie mit einer Attacke angreifen, denn ihr wurde gerade auf unsanfte Art näher gebracht, dass ihr Empfinden uninteressant war, obwohl sie sich so sicher war, dass Vegeta – als sie ihm von der Begegnung mit Nappa erzählte – sich für ihr Wohlbefinden interessierte, doch das schien nur eine fabelhafte Einbildung ihrer Gefühle gewesen zu sein. Sie war für ihn demnach nur eine Dekoration, um seine blöde Tradition aufrecht zu erhalten. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn Vegeta anders reagiert hätte.

Und Vegeta ließ sie... Er ließ das Mädchen gehen, das es geschafft hatte, in die Tiefen seines Körper vorzudringen, von denen Vegeta dachte, sie erfolgreich verschüttet zu haben. Er ließ das Mädchen gehen, das seinen Sohn unter ihrem Herzen trug. Er ließ das Mädchen gehen, das er... _liebte_ und nicht verlieren wollte, doch es war zu spät. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Aura von ihm entfernte. Er hörte, wie Bulmas vergossene Tränen seine Hallen mit ihrem traurigen Klang erhellten und gerne hätte er behauptet, dass ihre Tränen ihm egal gewesen wären...

Müde, ausgelaugt und sichtlich gebrochen, hob sich Vegetas Hand vor seine glasigen Augen, um die kleine, lästige Träne unentdeckt zu liquidieren. Fünf Minuten stand er bewegungslos in der Mitte des Saals, blickte resigniert durch das geöffnete Portal in den leeren Flur, bis er wehmütig zu seinem Thron trottete, um erschöpft hineinzufallen. „Scheiße!"

Und wieder war es Vegetas unermüdlicher Stolz, der ihm im Weg stand.


	25. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

_Mut und Liebe haben eines gemeinsam: Beide werden von der Hoffnung genährt._

 _\- Napoléon Bonaparte_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel fünfundzwanzig -**

 **Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Seit fünf Tagen wartete Bulma auf die niederschmetternde Nachricht, dass sie zum Palast zurückkommen sollte. Zwar keimte in ihr die Hoffnung, dass sie eine Absolution erhielt, doch allzu groß ließ sie diesen Lichtblick nicht werden, da die Enttäuschung am Ende nur größer wäre. Mit jedem weiteren Tag der dazu kam, wurde Bulma sichtlich empfindlicher, sie wurde ungeduldiger, während ihr Körper sie in die unterschiedlichsten Lagen versetzte, die sich darin äußerten, dass ihr einmal übel wurde, das andere Mal war sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen oder sich einfach in ihrem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren, bis Kakarott drohend vor ihrer Tür stand, jederzeit bereit, diese einzutreten und das alles geschah innerhalb von fünf Tagen. Wenn sie sich nicht verrechnete, war sie seit knapp vier Wochen schwanger, was ihr im Anschluss wie ein Traum erschienen war. Vier Wochen, in denen sie so viel erlebte, wie in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr – die Wochen, die sie vorher gezwungenermaßen mit Vegeta verbringen musste, versuchte sie, so weit es ihr möglich war, von sich zu schieben, da sie sich vor den positiven Erinnerungen fürchtete.

Dass es überhaupt positive _Erinnerungen_ gab, war schon affrös, weil sie etwas positives nicht mit Vegeta in Verbindung bringen wollte. Aus dem einfachen Grund, ihn irgendwann zu hassen, wenn sie nur fest daran glaubte.

Ungeachtet dessen, was wäre, wenn die Gefühle zu Vegeta stärker wurden? So, wie Radditz es ihr erklärte und sie keinen Einfluss auf ihre Gefühle hatte? Die blauhaarige Saiyajin wollte sich nicht einer Illusion, die ihr ein schönes Leben an Vegetas Seite versprach, hingeben, denn das würde nur darauf hinauslaufen, dass sie sich schneller in ihn verlieben würde, bis die Erkenntnis kam, die sie hart auf den Boden schlagen wollte, ohne eine Art Sicherheitsnetz, das sie zuvor auffangen konnte.

In den letzten fünf Tagen versuchte sie sich erfolglos einzureden, wie gemein der König der Saiyajins war, wie elitär, durchtrieben und ordinär. Alles, was ihr helfen konnte, die Gefühle im Anfangsstadium zu separieren. Parallel wurde ihr aber auch bewusst, dass – egal, wie sehr sie versuchte, sich diesen Gefühlen zu entziehen – sie immer mit Vegeta, sofern das Kind zur Welt kam, verbunden blieb und schlussendlich doch an ihn denken musste.

Bulma kniete auf ihrem Bett, die Arme lagen auf der Fensterbank, während sie ihr Kinn darauf stützte und den Windzügen, die die Bäume weiter hinten im Abendlicht sanft hin und her schmiegten, als würden sie ein Kind in den Schlaf wiegen wollen, zusehen konnte. Es wirkte so unfassbar beruhigend auf sie, dass sie Stundenlang dem Schauspiel hätte zusehen können, doch kurz hob sie ihren Kopf, um nach unten auf ihren noch flachen Bauch zu blicken.

So schlecht es ihr auch ging, so glücklich war sie, wenn sie ihren Bauch betrachtete und ihre gewärmten Hände darüber strichen. Schließlich liebte eine Mutter ihr Kind, obwohl sie es noch gar nicht kannte oder im Arm hielt. „Ich werde dich immer beschützen und ich glaube", schmunzelte sie, „selbst Radditz wirst du weich kochen können." Doch die Angst, ihren Sohn nie im Arm halten zu können, schwebte wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke über ihr, denn Vegeta klang wild entschlossen, alles daran zu setzen, dass Bulma ihr Kind nicht austragen konnte. Sicher fand er Mittel und Wege, was sie ängstlich ausatmen ließ.

Einen Weg, von diesem Planeten zu flüchten, fand sie sowieso nicht. Man nahm Radditz in ihrem Beisein die Schlüssel weg und wie sonst hätte sie eine Flucht planen können? Kakarott besaß dagegen nicht einmal einen Schlüssel. Auch dank der dämlichen Scouter, erschien ihr eine Flucht aussichtslos. „Davon lassen wir beide uns nicht unterkriegen, oder?", flüsterte sie ihrem Bauch zu, da sie sich einredete, er würde ihre Gedanken verfolgen können, als sie danach wieder aus dem Fenster in die Ferne sah. „Nein, davon bestimmt nicht."

„Bulma!"

Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ die Angesprochene hochschrecken. Sofort dachte sie, Vegeta wäre gekommen, der unten auf sie wartete, um sein Urteil zu vollstrecken. „Komm rein, Radditz", rief sie stockend zurück. Sie nahm eine gemütlichere Sitzhaltung auf ihrem Bett ein, ließ ihre Füße zum Boden taumeln und nahm den Blick vom Fenster, nachdem Radditz die Tür schloss und unschlüssig in ihrem Zimmer stand. Sein Gesicht war bleich, er wirkte – wie Bulma – so viel älter. Die dunklen Augenringe verstärkten das Bild eines abgekämpften Saiyajins, der mit sich zu hadern schien und eigentlich gar nicht hier sein wollte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ähm, ja. Mir geht es gut", räusperte er sich und für Bulma war es so ungewohnt, ihren ältesten Bruder so verunsichert zu sehen. Selten geschah es, dass Radditz so... zaghaft vor ihr stand, da er es doch war, der nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden wollte, sondern sofort handelte, aber auch ihn hatten die letzten Wochen eindringlich geprägt. „Ich dachte, es würde dich interessieren, dass dein Freund geheilt wurde. Er wird sich erholen und wieder auf die Beine kommen."

„Aber... Woher weißt du das? Du darfst doch momentan gar nicht zum Palast?" Wäre die Situation nicht zu ernst, hätte sie Radditz entgegen gelächelt und ihn dahingehend belehrt, wie gefährlich es werden konnte, wenn man sich gewissen Anweisungen widersetzte, doch die Situation ließ es nicht zu.

„Na und? Ich wollte dir lediglich davon erzählen", brummte er und ging sofort in seine defensive Haltung zurück, verkroch sich in seinem Schneckenhaus, aus dem er nur selten herauskam. „Ich muss noch weg und ich hätte gerne was zu essen, wenn ich zurück komme."

„Nein, warte", hielt Bulma ihn zurück, bevor sie aufstand und zu Radditz aufschloss. „Ich war nur überrascht und verwundert", schilderte sie ihm, während er geradeaus sah und mit seiner Mimik zu kämpfen hatte. „Weißt du auch, wo Yamchu wohnt? Ich würde ihn gerne besuchen und Techniker dürfen den Palast verlassen, weshalb ich davon ausgehe, dass er in der Stadt wohnt." Unterdessen hörte sie Vegetas Worte in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, sich Yamchu nicht mehr zu nähern, doch sie schaffte es, die Worte in ihrem Unterbewusstsein einzusperren, sodass sie Bulma nicht beeinflussen konnten. Außerdem bemerkte sie Radditz' argwöhnischen Blick, weshalb sie fortfuhr. „Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber er hat mir wenig über sein Leben erzählt, da ich immer damit beschäftigt war, mich aufzuregen und mich in seiner Anwesenheit auszulassen. Demnach weiß ich nicht einmal, wo er wohnt." Sie kam gerade in Fahrt, um mit ihrem Bruder ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Ich war vermutlich nur am jammern, aber er hat mir bedingungslos zugehört und -"

„Ich rate dir davon ab, Bulma. Suche nicht nach ihm und geh auch nicht in die Stadt. Das wäre unklug." Ha, wie schwach Radditz geworden war. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal den wahren Grund seines Auftauchens erzählen? Wie mies er sich doch fühlte. „Ich möchte nichts heraufbeschwören, aber es macht mir erhebliche Sorgen, dass noch niemand hier war und ich glaube nicht, dass du ungesehen durch die Stadt rennen kannst. Vegetas Augen sind – auch wenn du sie nicht siehst – überall, dank uns... Dank seiner Wachen. Er weiß, wenn jemand, über den er alles herausfinden will, niest, isst, schläft und weiß der Teufel, was ihm noch einfällt herauszufinden."

Sie hatte Radditz und Kakarott von ihrem Streit mit Vegeta erzählt, auch die daraus resultierende Flucht und ihrer _Bitte_ , sie nach Hause zu lassen. Deswegen kam niemand zu ihnen nach Hause und doch schien sich Radditz zu sorgen, was auch Bulma zusätzlich beunruhigte. „Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Was?" Sein Kopf wanderte langsam nach rechts, um direkt in das Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester zu sehen. Selten geschah es, dass er sie so intensiv ansah, und doch hatte er immer stets seine großen Hände über sie gelegt und wofür? Um sie zu schützen, was letztendlich nicht funktionierte. „Ich hoffe, du hast keine weiteren Freunde im Kerker, Bulma. Das werde ich nicht überleben", scherzte er, jedoch mit der notwendigen Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme.

„Nein. Ich wollte wissen", druckste sie herum, während sie nervös an Radditz' Ärmel zupfte, „ob du dich auf _ihn_ freust? Weißt du", begann sie schnell hinzuzufügen, „Kakarott tut es und ich wünsche mir, dass du dich ebenso freust."

„Kakarott freut sich immer, sobald man etwas in die Sparte _„schön und erfreulich"_ kategorisieren kann. Unser Bruder wird wohl immer ein kleines Kind bleiben, das einfach nur weiter wächst. Jedenfalls", gluckste er verlegen, „wird es nicht langweilig, wenn... wenn _er_ da ist." Allerdings vergaß er Vegetas Worte, hinsichtlich seines Missfallens, was das Kind betraf, nicht. Bulma zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen sollte, dieses Kind gebären zu können, wollte er ihr nicht so prägnant näher bringen, da Vegetas Durchsetzungsvermögen mit nichts gleichzusetzen war. Zwar wäre sein Schweigen nicht besser, aber er wollte ihr einfach die Ruhe, die sie offensichtlich so dringend benötigte, gönnen.

„Stimmt, langweilig wird es sicher nicht", lächelte sie Radditz, der sie um zweieinhalb Köpfe überragte, entgegen. Aus seiner Antwort konnte sie jedoch schließen, dass ihr großer Bruder sich insgeheim freute. Es war eben, nun ja, ein versteckter Hinweis. „Aber wieso kann man jetzt schon spüren, was es wird?"

Radditz war wahrlich der Falsche, mit dem sie über dieses Thema reden konnte. „Das... Das ist vom Ki abhängig."

„Oh, wirklich?" Vergeblich versuche Bulma, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht, da sie auch viel zu aufgeregt war. Sie freute sich jetzt schon darauf, obwohl die Voraussetzungen besser sein könnten und sie anfangs, als Vegeta sie über ihre Schwangerschaft aufklärte, dem selbst skeptisch gegenüberstand. Jedoch waren die Gedanken so schnell verflogen. „Ist das bereits jetzt schon so ausgeprägt? Das ist so außergewöhnlich", sinnierte sie.

„Ja, der Ki des männlichen Geschlechts unterscheidet sich von dem des weiblichen. Aus dem Grund sind wir auch in der Lage, aus der Ferne auszumachen, ob unser Gegner männlich oder weiblich ist." Er wollte dieses Thema schnell abhaken, denn es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen – vor allem mit seiner schwangeren Schwester, in deren Bauch der Thronerbe heranwuchs. Vegetas Sohn! „Ich wollte dir übrigens noch etwas anderes zeigen", entfuhr es ihm angespannt, als er etwas aus seinem Brustpanzer herauszog. Als er die Treppen nach oben stieg, war er überzeugt, ihr mehr zu erzählen, doch jetzt, als er neben Bulma stand, ging ihm der Mut flöten, doch er riss sich zusammen.

Überrascht nahm sie das, was Radditz ihr entgegenhielt, in ihre Hand und drehte das Foto herum. Darauf erkannte sie Radditz in seiner üblichen Manier, die Arme grimmig vor der Brust zu verschränken, den Blick genervt zur Seite gerichtet, während eine kleinere, schwarzhaarige Saiyajin neben ihm stand, welche beide Arme um einen der muskulösen Arme von Radditz schlang, während ihr linkes Bein nach hinten ausgestreckt war und sie freudig, fast übertrieben in die Kamera grinste.

„Ist sie das?" Bulma traute sich nicht, den Namen auszusprechen und begann erst zu sprechen, nachdem Radditz nickte. „Sie sieht so hübsch aus", bemerkte sie und besah sich das Foto genauer. Im Hintergrund erkannte sie viele Häuser, woraus sie schloss, dass das Bild in der Stadt aufgenommen wurde, da auch noch andere Saiyajins im Hintergrund zu erkennen waren. „Und glücklich", fügte sie bedächtig hinzu. Im Gegensatz zu ihr und Vegeta, schien Yuna an Radditz' Seite glücklich gewesen zu sein und es stimmte Bulma traurig, dass ihrem Bruder dieses Glück genommen wurde. Wer wusste, wie Radditz geworden wäre, wenn der Angriff nicht passiert wäre? Noch immer hielt sie die Fotografie in den Händen, nachdem sich der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin umdrehte und zu Bulmas Bett schritt, sich jedoch nicht darauf niederließ. Stattdessen war sein Blick aus ihrem Fenster gerichtet.

„Hast du... Hast du noch das Band?"

Bulma wirkte für den Moment konfus, bis ihr einfiel, was Radditz meinte, woraufhin sie zu einem der Regale ging und ihre Bauchtasche herausfischte, ehe sie ihm das Band, sowie das Foto wieder gab. „Woher der Sinneswandel, Radditz? Ich dachte", wisperte sie getroffen und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, „dass mich das einen feuchten Kehricht angeht?" Sie hatte ihn bewusst zitiert, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie, anhand seines mangelnden Taktgefühls, gekränkt war. Früher hätte sie es wortlos akzeptiert, doch sie war in den letzten Wochen so vielen Strapazen und Auseinandersetzungen ausgesetzt worden, dass sie daran gewachsen war. Zwar nörgelte bereits ihr Gewissen, ihrem Bruder eine solche Antwort gegeben zu haben, doch die Kränkung saß noch zu tief, als dass sie über seine Äußerung einfach hinwegsehen könnte.

„Ich hatte die letzten Tage viel Zeit, um über einiges nachzudenken. Das war ein Segen und Fluch zugleich und die Einsicht, dir so oft in vielerlei Dingen Unrecht getan zu haben, war schmerzlich. Ich schätze, ich wollte dir hiermit zeigen", erklärte er und hielt das Foto nach oben, „dass ich oft falsch lag und dir gegenüber hätte ehrlich sein müssen. Schließlich bist du kein Kind mehr, Bulma. Als wir drei, du, Kakarott und ich, auf uns alleine gestellt waren, das war auch eine Umstellung für mich. Schließlich habe ich dich aufwachsen sehen und doch habe ich immer das kleine Kind in dir gesehen." Dieses Gespräch war ein Meilenstein in ihrem bisherigen Verhältnis, dessen war er sich sicher, als er das Foto in seinen Brustpanzer zurück steckte.

„Und dieses Gespräch? Findest du es sehr schlimm?" Sie schätzte seine Offenbarung sehr, denn damit hätte sie nie im Leben gerechnet. Dass ihr Bruder seinen Stolz über Bord warf, um ihr das zu sagen, grenzte an ein Wunder, weshalb sie auch nicht auf seine Worte einging.

„Ja, sehr schlimm. Und es wird so schnell auch nicht wieder passieren", erwähnte er, bevor er seinen Kopf etwas nach links drehte und grinsend zu Bulma sah.

„Es wäre auch in Ordnung gewesen, wenn du mir all das nicht gesagt hättest."

„Ach, wirklich?" Sein Grinsen verschwand nicht. Viel eher wurde es breiter, auch zum Teil gehässiger.

„Wirklich!", bestätigte Bulma ihm. „Mir ist dank Kakarott klar geworden, dass du immer zu uns stehen wirst, auch wenn du uns das auf eine andere Art zeigst, die zwar recht ungewöhnlich ist, man sich aber nach achtzehn Jahren daran gewöhnt haben sollte."

„Sieh an", lachte Radditz, seine Arme noch immer verschränkt, nun deutlich erleichterter auf. „Kakarott scheint in solchen Momenten in Trance zu sein, wenn er sich seines Alters entsprechend verhält." Ha, nicht nur sie wurde anscheinend von Kakarott gelehrt, auch Radditz, denn sein jüngerer Bruder – auch wenn Kakarott oft den Anschein machte, in seiner kindlichen Welt stecken geblieben zu sein – wusch auch ihm mehrmals den Kopf.

„Du solltest dich öfter mit ihm unterhalten. Dann würde dir auffallen, dass man sich mit ihm allemal erwachsen unterhalten kann", erwiderte Bulma spitz.

„Ich garantiere dir", fing er das Thema noch immer amüsiert auf, „dass ich mich mit Kakarott öfter unterhalte, als mir lieb ist und das, was ich höre, reicht für ein ganzes Leben." Durchaus war das so, und Radditz hasste Kakarotts Gesprächsthemen, da diese sich grundsätzlich nicht ums Kämpfen drehten, sondern von seinen verquerten Ansichten, wie schön das Leben doch sein könnte. „Aber ich mache mich langsam auf den Weg."

„Wohin gehst du?" Bulma hätte sich gerne noch länger mit ihm unterhalten, einfach, weil sie noch nie so offen gesprochen hatten und Radditz meist das Weite suchte, wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab, ein tiefgründigeres Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Der Umstand, dass Radditz kein Saiyajin war der viel redete, war ihr bekannt, aber... er war doch ihr Bruder. „Bleibst du lange weg?"

Er sprach, während er zur Tür ging und seine Hand auf die Türklinke legte. „Ich werde noch in die Stadt fliegen und zum Palast. Gib mir zwei Stunden, dann bin ich zurück, wo mich hoffentlich ein Essen erwarten wird."

Ach, sie hätte ihn gerne darum gebeten, noch einmal nach Yamchu zu sehen, aber sicher wäre das eine zu gewagte Frage, oder? Wenn Radditz auffiel, würde man ihn nicht noch einmal so glimpflich aus der Sache herauslassen. Dann wäre sie schon wieder dafür verantwortlich, wenn man ihn zur Rechenschaft zog. „Radditz, warte. Bevor du gehst... Ich -"

„Ja?" Daraufhin drehte er seinen Oberkörper zur Seite, wo er Bulma noch vor ihrem Bett stehen sehen konnte. Sie schien zu überlegen, wie sie ihre Frage am besten stellen konnte.

„Waren Kakarott und ich dir eine große Last? In all den Jahren?"

Seine Schwester wusste genau, wie sie ihre Fragen stellen musste, um eine adäquate Antwort auf ihre Frage zu erhalten, wenn Radditz ihr schon aus dem Weg gehen wollte, was solche Informationen anging. Er konnte ihr das Verlangen, solche Dinge zu erfahren, nicht einmal übel nehmen. Bulma war eben so, aber er nicht, weswegen auch seine Hand leicht zitterte und er ihrem Blick auswich. Zur Hälfte hatte er die Tür geöffnet, ohne hindurchzugehen, sondern nur seinen Blick in den dunklen Flur wandern zu lassen. „Nein, wart ihr nicht." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Schwester in ihrem Zimmer zurück, ehe er eilig durch die Tür ging und diese hastig ins Schloss warf.

Während Radditz mit dem Rücken zur Tür lehnte, tat Bulma dasselbe in ihrem Zimmer. Auch sie lehnte mit dem Rücken zur Tür und schnaufte, ähnlich wie Radditz, die angehaltene Luft, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete, nach draußen. Allerdings stahl sich relativ schnell ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der beiden, bevor Bulma zu ihrem Bett ging und Radditz die Treppen hinab stieg.

 **XxX**

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber Vegeta beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, nachdem er sich seinen Umhang über seine Schulterpolster legte und zum Balkon trottete. Die Dämmerung hatte sich schon vor etlichen Stunden über Vegeta-Sei gelegt, die Sterne waren schon lange am Firmament zu sehen und Vegeta hatte mitgezählt: Seit fünf Tagen stand er jeden Abend – jede gottverdammte Nacht – auf seinem Balkon, starrte zu den Sternen hinauf, in der Hoffnung, die Lösung würde vom Himmel herabfallen, direkt vor seine Füße, aber auch heute war es nicht passiert. Es würde auch niemals passieren.

Auch heute Nacht fiel ihm die Lösung nicht vor seine weißen Stiefel, woraufhin er sich grummelnd vom Boden abstieß und in der Nacht verschwand – wie die letzten vier Nächte, zur selben Uhrzeit, zur selben Stunde, als wäre es ein normales Verhalten, ein Ritus, seitens Vegeta. Nicht einmal sein hartes Training, das ihn so sehr beanspruchte und er noch mehr – seit Freezers Angriff – intensivierte, konnte ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhalten. So sehr war er darauf angewiesen, das zu tun, was er die letzten Nächte tat.

Sein Königreich lag in restloser Dunkelheit. Nur durch wenige Fenster konnte man noch Licht erkennen – meist aus den zwielichtigen Gegenden. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Stattdessen setzte er seinen Weg unbekümmert fort, bis er an seinem Ziel ankam, die Geschwindigkeit verringerte und sachte am Boden landete. Kurz schloss er seine Augen, prüfte gewissenhaft seine Umgebung, ehe er seinen pechschwarzen Umhang anhob, diesen über seinen Mund, bis hin zu seinem Nasenrücken zog und einen Schritt nach vorne trat.

Wie in den letzten vier Nächten zuvor, hatte Vegeta ruhig, still, unerkannt, das kleine Haus, das noch erheblich von Freezers Angriff – wie viele andere Häuser in seinem Königreich – gezeichnet war, vollständig umrundet, bevor er sich erneut in die Lüfte erhob, direkt vor ein Fenster, durch welches er, dank des Halbmondes, wunderbar hineinsehen konnte. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von der Scheibe, worin er sich spiegelte und geruhsam seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Er wusste, er würde sich hiernach beruhigen, sich sichtlich entspannen und ruhig einschlafen, wenn er zum Palast zurück flog.

Lange währte diese ruhige Haltung jedoch nicht, als er das leere Bett durch die Scheibe erkennen konnte. Augenblicklich waren seine Augen aufgerissen, die Arme nach unten gesunken und sein sonst eher ruhiger Puls war unverzüglich in die Höhe geschossen. Fahrig schloss er seine Augen, um ihre Aura zu spüren, doch weder ihre, noch die zusätzliche, kleine Aura konnte er im Haus finden. Nein, er spürte die Auren außerhalb des Hauses und sein Kopf ruckte nach links, hinüber zum Wald.

Sie war wieder ganz die Alte, die sich Radditz' Anweisungen widersetzte und das Haus in der Nacht verließ. Diabolisch grinsend landete er auf dem Boden, näherte sich dem Waldrand und starrte in die sternenklare Nacht, bevor er in der Schwärze des Walds verschwand.

 **XxX**

Bulma hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten – alleine zuhause zu sitzen und sich mit ihren Gedanken auseinanderzusetzen, die um Vegeta kreisten. Wann hatte er es geschafft, sich so vehement in ihren Kopf einzunisten, ohne ihn dort wieder vertreiben zu können? Hatte Bulma nicht die besten Gründe, ihn aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen, um weiter friedlich leben zu können, wie all die Jahre zuvor, als man sie noch vor Unterdrückung und Tyrannei bewahrte?

Doch, die Gründe waren evident.

Kakarott war schon im Bett und Radditz noch nicht nach Hause gekommen, obwohl sie ihm – wie er von ihr verlangte – sein Essen zubereitete und mit einer kleinen Notiz auf die Küchenzeile stellte. Aber als sie nach unten schlich, war das Essen noch unberührt, sowie sein leeres Zimmer, das Bulma vorfand, ehe sie sie zum ersten Mal – um diese Uhrzeit – das Haus durch die Tür verließ, statt des üblichen _an der Ranke herunterklettern._

Seitdem war sie durch den Wald gewandert, mit einer leichten Wut im Bauch – darüber, dass sie noch immer über Vegeta nachdachte. Ihre Beine trugen sie immer weiter, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, sie sog den frischen Duft der Bäume ein, während sie derweil versuchte, die warme Luft, die sich auf ihrem blassen Gesicht niederlegen wollte, abzuschütteln. Sie lief tapfer weiter und weiter – zu einem der vielen Seen, die Vegeta-Sei beherbergte. Dieser hier war jedoch ganz anders als der See, den Vegeta ihr gezeigt hatte.

Vielleicht konnte sie hier entspannen?

Der See erinnerte eher an einen großen Teich, aus dem das Schilf am Ufer hinausragte und viele unterschiedlich große Steine dem Ufer einen Rahmen boten. Das Wasser darin war, trotz des Nebels, der die umliegende Landschaft in etwas geheimnisvolles verwandelte, indes so klar, dass Bulma den tiefen Boden mit bloßen Augen erkennen konnte und sie kraftlos in das – von Tau bedeckte – Gras sank und ihre Finger sich in die Erde gruben. Noch vor Stunden hatte sie sich mit Radditz unterhalten, war glücklich darüber, dass er ihr das Foto von Yuna zeigte und ihr im selben Atemzug verdeutlichte, wie unglücklich sie doch neben Vegeta wäre, wenn er seinen Willen tatsächlich bekam.

Wunderbar. Ihre Wut paarte sich nun auch noch mit ihrer Trauer und der Wahrheit, gegen Vegeta chancenlos zu sein, was ihr schlussendlich die ersehnte Kraft raubte.

Ihre nachdenklichen Gesichtszüge, ihr leises Schluchzen und Seufzen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ein Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte und Bulma erschrocken nach hinten sah und ihr nichts als schwarze Leere entgegensah, sowie ein kurzer Luftzug, welcher ihr entgegen blies. Schwer atmend sah sie sich um, doch niemand war hier – bis auf die Tiere, die vermutlich auch für das Geräusch verantwortlich gewesen waren.

„Du wirst noch verrückt, Bulma", seufzte sie, den Tränen nahe. Um sich zu akklimatisieren, beschloss sie, sich abzukühlen. Ein letzter prüfender Blick nach hinten, der ihr versprach alleine zu sein, ließ sie umdrehen und zum See herantreten. Sie streifte sich ihre Kleider vom Körper, bis auf ihre Unterwäsche, ehe einer ihrer Zehen im Wasser verschwand, den sie zuckend zurückzog. Das kristallklare Wasser war kälter, als sie zuvor angenommen hatte, doch genau diese Kälte würde ihre Sinne erfrischen, woraufhin sie mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser tauchte. Denn je schneller sie hinein sprang, umso schneller würde sich ihr Körper an die Temperaturen gewöhnen.

Mehrere Runden hatte sie gedreht, bis sie zum Ufer schwamm, noch einmal untertauchte und während sie nach oben schwamm, ihre Haare zurückkämmte, bevor sie erfrischt und keuchend die Oberfläche durchbrach. Gerade wischte sie sich das Wasser vom Gesicht, bevor sie ihre Augen blinzelnd öffnete und im selben Moment laut aufschrie, sodass selbst die schlafenden Vögel aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden und wild zwitschernd aus den Baumwipfeln flogen.

Sichtlich erschrocken, über diesen heftigen Angriff auf sein Gehör, rieb sich Vegeta über sein Ohr und schüttelte zur selben Zeit seinen Kopf, um den ohrenbetäubenden Schmerz zu verbannen. Durch diesen Aufschrei wurden seine Ohren sicher in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

„Vegeta, du... du hast mich erschreckt." Wieso war er jetzt schon wieder hier? Konnte man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie sich in ihre kleine, eigene Welt – in der alles wunderbar war – zurückzog? Mit ihren Armen schwamm sie ein wenig zurück, um etwas Distanz zwischen sie beide zu bringen, ehe Bulmas Augen sich gefährlich nahe zusammenzogen. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, hierher zu kommen? Spinnst du?", brüskierte sie sich deutlich mutiger, als sie sich fühlte.

„Was machst du hier draußen?"

Standard. Vegeta antwortete ihr nicht, sondern stellte eine Gegenfrage. „Dasselbe kann ich dich fragen. Hast du niemanden, den du grundlos schlagen oder in die Kerker werfen kannst? Das sind doch zwei deiner unzähligen, sadistischen Hobbies." Sie wollte sich doch nur abkühlen, diese schrecklichen Gedanken an den Mann loswerden, der nun wieder vor ihr stand und in Bedrängnis brachte.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht, komm raus und geh endlich nach Hause!" Er dachte gar nicht daran, sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen. Diese törichte Saiyajin konnte sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie geschockt Vegeta war, als er ihr leeres Bett durch die Fensterscheibe sehen konnte. Ihm wäre beinahe das Herz in die Hose gerutscht und es vergingen Sekunden, bis er sich beruhigte.

„Ich denke nicht daran. Ich bin nicht im Palast und du hast nicht das Recht, mich weiter zu schikanieren und jetzt", knurrte Bulma, die noch immer im Wasser trieb, „geh du nach Hause."

„Gut, dass du es ansprichst. Du hast dich wieder einmal, was mich mittlerweile langweilt, vom Palast entfernt, obwohl ich dir das nicht erlaubt habe. Schätze dich glücklich, dass ich dir wieder etwas durchgehen lasse und jetzt komm aus dem Wasser." Schnaubend zeigte sein Zeigefinger neben sich, damit sie sehen konnte, wohin sie gehörte.

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?", provozierte Bulma ihn, ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen. Im Gegenteil.

 _„Sofort!"_ , brüllte er zornig. „Ich gebe dir drei Sekunden und die, Onna, würde ich nutzen, denn wenn ich dich aus dem Wasser hole, ist das weniger amüsant. Also, beweg dich etwas schneller als gewöhnlich." Knurrend hatte er sich schon seinen Umhang ausgezogen, der einst seinem Vater gehörte, da er wusste, wohin sein nächster Schritt ihn führte. „Wirds bald?", fuhr er sie ungeduldig an, bevor er zu zählen anfing. „Eins." Sein Zeigefinger hob sich. „Zwei." Sein Mittelfinger gesellte sich zu seinem erhobenen Zeigefinger. „Letzte Chance, sonst -"

„Angst vor Wasser, oder wieso erinnerst du mich an das Bevorstehende, statt direkt zu handeln?" Ihr Zorn ließ sie noch mutiger werden. Andernfalls hätte sie sich nie getraut, so mit Vegeta zu sprechen, aber die Trauer war ein treuer Begleiter, wenn sie daran dachte, dass der Mann vor ihr sie zwang, ihr Kind zu verlieren. Allerdings unterdrückte sie diese Gedanken, legte ihre Hand leicht unter die Wasseroberfläche, ehe diese – mit einer geballten Ladung Wasser – nach oben schoss, Vegeta dieser Attacke jedoch gekonnt auswich. „Ich gehe nach Hause, wenn ich möchte und nicht, wenn du das willst, Vegeta! Du hast jegliches Recht – über mich zu bestimmen – verloren, als du verlangt hast, dass ich mein Kind aufgebe."

Ach, war dem so, ja? Denn nach Vegetas Erinnerungen zu urteilen, hatte sie sich stets gegen ihn aufgelehnt, statt ihm zu gehorchen, gar Befehle von ihm anzunehmen. „Drei!", schrie er böse auf und sprang – ebenfalls per Kopfsprung – in das kühle Nass. „Du hast es so gewollt, Onna", spuckte er, nachdem er auftauchte und hektisch nach ihr suchte. Das Weib hatte bereits einen größeren Abstand aufgebaut, den Vegeta aufzuholen hatte. Dass er sich auch noch immer zu solchen Spielen hinreißen ließ. War er wirklich schon einundzwanzig? Geistig offenbar noch nicht.

„Ich schreie Zeter und Mordio, wenn du näher kommst, Vegeta."

„Tu das, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, aber wer soll dich hören?" Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt, woraufhin er sich auf Bulma stürzte, die ihre Hände gegen seinen Oberkörper stemmte. Daraufhin legte er seine Hand um ihren Rücken, während seine andere versehentlich auf ihrem Bauch landete.

„Nimm deine Hand weg!", verlangte sie aufbrausend, entfernte eine ihrer Hände von seinem Oberkörper, um mit dieser seine Hand, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte, unter Wasser weg zu schlagen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, ihm noch einen herben Tritt gegen eines seiner Beine zu versetzen, doch – was ihr eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen – wurde ihre Kraft, die sie in diesen Tritt legte, durch das Wasser eingedämmt, sodass sie ihm keine erheblichen Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Hinzu kam, dass seine Hand erneut auf ihrem Bauch landete.

„Wolltest du nicht schreien?" Seine nassen Haare fielen ihm nach hinten über die Schulter und es war ihm egal. Das, was er nie mochte, war ihm gerade egal. Schnell hatte er einen seiner Handschuhe ausgezogen, um seine nackte Hand wieder auf die Mitte ihres Bauches zu legen. Wieso? Tja, hätte er es gewusst, hätte er womöglich dennoch seine Hand genau dort platziert, einfach, weil er den Kontakt zu ihrer Haut suchte. „Worauf wartest du? Schrei endlich, damit ich als Sieger hervorgehe und du einsehen musst, dass ich recht hatte."

Trotzig sah Bulma zu ihm hinauf, in Vegetas schönes Gesicht, das sie gerne mit ihren Fingernägeln zerkratzt hätte, doch selbst das würde ihn nicht entstellen. „Ich warte darauf, dass du mich endlich zufrieden lässt." Ihre Stimme war so kalt, dass sie Vegeta erschaudern sah, doch er schaffte es immer wieder aufs Neue – woraufhin Bulma sich fragte, woher er diese unerschöpflichen Kraftreserven nahm – seine Fassung zu wahren, indem er ein tückisches Grinsen mit seinen Lippen erschuf, das wiederum Bulma erschaudern ließ.

„Onna, dieses Kind bringt Verantwortung mit sich, der wir uns doch gar nicht bewusst sind. All das, was ein Kind mit sich bringt, erscheint dir jetzt noch als lösbare Aufgabe, aber -"

„Andere Saiyajins haben es auch geschafft", konterte sie, als sie ihn schnaufend unterbrach. Das waren doch nur Ausreden, um sich eben vor der besagten Verantwortung zu drücken, weil Vegeta seinen exzessiven Lebensstil nicht aufgeben wollte.

„Wenn du deine Situation mit der jetzigen vergleichst, ist das ein dummer Vergleich. Du warst kein Säugling mehr, als Radditz das Schiff im Sturm aufrecht hielt und sich um euch kümmern musste. Natürlich kannst du dich auch so lange weiter belügen, bis die Lüge – frei nach dem Motto: Ad nauseam – zur Wahrheit wird." Er konnte doch nicht einfach nachgeben, weil er sie glücklich sehen wollte, oder? Vegeta konnte seine Belange doch unmöglich hinten anstellen und sich von ihr wie eine Schachfigur verschieben lassen. „So uneinsichtig kannst du doch nicht sein!"

„Du kannst mich mit deinen Worten nicht umstimmen, Vegeta."

„Verflucht nochmal, wieso nicht?", entfuhr es ihm, nachdem er seine Hand von ihrem Rücken nahm, um sie klatschend aufs Wasser zu schlagen. Vegeta war mit seinem Latein am Ende. „Ich will mein Leben nicht mit einem Klotz am Bein fristen." Wollte er nicht, auch wenn ihr Blick mit jedem weiteren Wort trauriger wurde – wie im Palast, als er sich wieder einmal so wunderbar herrlich mit ihr gestritten hatte. Verdammt, sollte er sein Talent nicht nutzen, das er im Kampf vorzuweisen hatte? Seine königlichen Pflichten spannten ihn schon genug ein. Ein Kind würde ihn gänzlich daran hindern, zu trainieren und die Wälder wären bekanntermaßen wirklich still, wenn nur die begabtesten Vögel sangen. Nein, er wollte auf sein Training nicht verzichten und seine Talente nutzen - ohne Hindernisse.

Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal darüber nachdenken? Schließlich musste ein Vogel auch erst einmal auf den Beinen stehen, bevor er das Fliegen erlernte; man konnte nicht mit dem Fliegen anfangen. Ach, Scheiße!

„Dann musst du auf deine Tradition pfeifen und mich endlich in Ruhe lassen, da ich mich der Verantwortung gerne stelle. Und das ist mein letztes Wort." Zum wiederholten Mal griff sie nach Vegetas Hand, um sie von ihrem Bauch zu entfernen.

„Ach ja?" Sie wollte an ihm vorbei schwimmen, doch er versperrte ihr den Weg und platzierte seine Hand abermals auf ihrer Haut. „Du willst mir Vorschriften machen? Mich erpressen? Etwas von mir verlangen, das -"

„Halt, bevor du deinen Satz zu Ende sprichst, solltest du vorher bedenken, dass man, wenn man mit dem Finger auf jemanden zeigt, immer drei seiner eigenen Finger auf sich selbst richtet." Bulma hatte einfach den Spieß umgedreht, indem sie es war, die etwas verlangte, was nicht in die Tat umzusetzen war. Hinzu kam, dass er ihr immer Vorschriften machen wollte, ohne auf ihr Befinden einzugehen und sie zu Dingen zwingen wollte - ihr dieses _Recht_ jedoch absprach. Er selbst war doch nicht besser und ihn diese bittere Pille schlucken zu lassen, musste ihm doch endgültig zeigen, wie ernst es ihr war.

Ha ha ha, Vegeta ließ sich von ihr herum kommandieren. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn in ihren kleinen Händen gefangen zu halten, aber sie verlieren wollte er eben auch nicht, weshalb er einen Kompromiss mit ihr eingehen musste. Jawohl, einen Kompromiss, woraus er seinen Vorteil zog und nicht umgekehrt. „Du willst dieses Kind? Schön, ganz wunderbar. Vorher werden wir aber unser Bündnis eingehen. Du wirst fortan mit mir im Palast leben und dich dementsprechend verhalten, während ich meinem Training nachkommen kann. Akzeptiere, dass ich dieses Kind meinem Training unterziehe -"

„Deinem Training?"

„Du zögerst?" Das Wasser trieb sie wieder näher zueinander. Die sanften Wellen schlugen gegen ihre Körper, doch das konnte Vegeta ignorieren. Ebenso das Wasser, das ständig in sein Gesicht schwappte. „Schließlich wird _unser Kind_ irgendwann der Herrscher dieses Planeten, wonach er auch kämpfen können muss. Demnach werde ich ihn selbstverständlich persönlich trainieren", formulierte Vegeta prätentiös. Wollte er sie mit seinen Worten wirklich noch dazu bringen, das Kind zu entfernen? Diese Empirie war unheimlich. Wie flexibel war er, was seine Ansichten betraf, geworden? Das lag sicher nur daran, dass er seine Hand nicht von ihrem Bauch nahm. Sicher wollte dieses Kind ihn genauso, wie seine sture Mutter, manipulieren.

Richtig. Ihr Kind war Vegetas Nachfolger, wie sie schluckend erkennen musste. Und jetzt beschlich sie schon die Angst, weil ihr Herz in neun Monaten außerhalb ihres Körpers herumlief. Was auf der anderen Seite bedeutete, dass Vegeta sich mit seinem Sohn befasste.

„Weißt du, dieses Angebot hat nicht lange Gültigkeit, Onna", grummelte er ruhelos. Außerdem wollte er aus dem Wasser. „Eine Antwort wäre daher angebracht." Sein Grinsen musste einem schwachen Lächeln Platz machen. Doch statt einer Antwort, erhielt er nur ein sanftes Lächeln ihrerseits. Im Anschluss konnte er ihre Hand spüren, die sich zärtlich über seine Hand, die nach wie vor auf ihrem Bauch lag, legte. Schrecklich, sie war eben doch eines dieser weiblichen Geschöpfe, die immer sentimental blieben, ganz egal, was er auch versuchte aus ihr herauszukitzeln. Was jedoch wirklich grässlich war, war, dass sie es jedes Mal schaffte, ihn umzustimmen. Nicht sie war machtlos, nein, er war machtlos in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Kann ich dich jetzt, ohne Komplikationen, nach Hause bringen?"

„Ja, nachdem du mir eine Frage beantwortet hast." Gemeinsam schwammen sie zum Ufer, wo Bulma sich in ihre trockenen Klamotten warf, ehe sie schelmisch grinsend nach Vegetas Hand griff, um mit ihm nach Hause zu laufen, statt zu fliegen. Sie würde diese _Liebenswürdigkeit_ ausnutzen, denn wer wusste, wann der nächste Sturm über die beiden hereinbrach und wie lange es dauerte, bis nach dem Sturm die Sonne wieder kam? „Wieso hast du mich schon wieder gefunden?" Zuerst wollte sie ihn fragen, weshalb er sie heilen ließ, aber dann dachte sie, dass Vegeta das kleine Geschöpf daraufhin bestrafen könnte, was Bulma unter keinen Umständen wollte. Daher zog sie diese Frage vor.

Dass sie nach seiner Hand griff war ungewohnt, da von ihrer Seite immer mit Widerstand zu rechnen war, doch er ließ es geschehen. Auch seine Unsicherheit überspielte er gekonnt. „Weil ich Vegeta bin. Der stärkste Saiyajin im Universum!", klärte er sie versiert auf. Dass er diese Stärke bald wieder unter Beweis stellen und wieder in den Kampf ziehen musste, wusste er noch nicht. Doch bis dahin würde er einfach nur ihre Nähe genießen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, weitere Schikanen ihrerseits über sich ergehen zu lassen, aber dafür konnte er sich eben auf seine Weise, die weder gewaltsam noch grob war, rächen.

Oh ja, das würde er!


	26. Der gefallene König

_Furcht führt zu Wut, Wut führt zu Hass, Hass führt zu unsäglichem Leid._

 _\- Jedi-Großmeister Yoda_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel sechsundzwanzig -**

 **Der gefallene König**

Noch immer sahen ihn fragende Gesichter an, als er vor sechs Tagen zum ersten Mal mit Turles zum morgendlichen Appell erschienen war, der von nun an Nappas Aufgaben übernahm. Allerdings war es ihm schlicht und ergreifend egal gewesen, wie sie ihn ansahen und darauf hofften, Vegeta würde ihnen erklären, wieso Nappa nicht anwesend war. Ebenso egal, wie Turles' Bitte, ihn wieder auf die Reise nach neuen Planeten zu schicken, um Radditz, Kakarott und Bulma aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sie nun wussten, wer Turles wirklich war.

Aber kam Vegeta dem nach? Nein. Würde er dieser Bitte nachkommen? Auch das konnte er mit Bestimmtheit verneinen. Soweit käme es noch, dass er auf die Belange seiner Männer einging, weil diese im Umkehrschluss ihr Handeln kritisierten und die künftigen Konsequenzen, in Form der wissenden Blicke, unterschätzten.

Nachdem Turles seine Aufgabe – wie zu erwarten – widerstandslos erledigte, wandte Vegeta sich ab, faltete seine Hände hinter der Rücken zusammen, woraufhin er zurück zu seinem Zimmer gehen und sich einen anderen Kampfanzug überziehen wollte, da er sein Training - sowie die fehlenden Einheiten - endlich wieder aufnehmen wollte. Lange genug hatte er sich ja bereits mit _anderen_ Kleinigkeiten die Zeit vertrieben. Jedoch bestritt er diesen Weg nicht alleine, wie er recht schnell bemerkte und inmitten des Flures stehen blieb, ohne sich umzudrehen. Geschlagen, jedoch die Stimme gesenkt, um seinen Unmut deutlich zu fundieren, atmete er aus, ehe Vegeta zu sprechen anfing: „Kakarott, was ist nun schon wieder? Unsere Treffen sollten aufhören, meinst du nicht?", fragte er schmunzelnd, die Stimme weiterhin tief gehalten. „Außer du willst unser Gespräch, was wir unterwegs nach Yadrat geführt hatten, fortsetzen und mich herausfordern." Seine Augen huschten zum Boden, wo er Kakarotts Schatten, der sich nach vorne erstreckte, wunderbar sehen konnte, ihm darüber hinaus aber auch sagte, dass er sich näherte. Er musste nicht einmal seine Aura erfühlen, so nachlässig war Kakarott geworden. „Du denkst doch nicht", begann Vegeta seinen Begleiter, nachdem dieser nicht antwortete, flüsternd aufzuklären, „dass ich unsere einseitige _Auseinandersetzung_ vergessen hätte, oder?" Ja, Auseinandersetzung war eine schöne Umformulierung, denn es glich eher einem Disput, der - hätte man Vegeta nur gelassen - zu Kakarotts Nachteil ausgegangen wäre.

„Habe ich nicht vergessen, aber ich bin nicht hier, um dich herauszufordern, Vegeta." Kakarotts Stimme klang nicht wie sonst, erfreut und heiter, sondern tief und schneidend. „Ich hatte nie die Absicht, mich mit dir zu messen oder mich über dich zu stellen, obwohl du mir das so oft vorgeworfen hast." Schwankend stand er etwas hinter Vegeta, wo er nur darauf wartete, bis dieser sich entweder umdrehte oder Kakarott aufforderte, sich vor ihn zu stellen.

„Und was bewegt dich dazu, mir zu folgen, statt auf deinen Posten zu gehen, wenn du angeblich nichts deiner aufgeführten Punkte in die Tat umsetzen willst?" Das Schmunzeln wurde abrupt durch einen harten, depretiativen Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst, bevor er sich umdrehte und in das abgeklärte Gesicht eines Saiyajins sah, der bereit war, erneut Schläge einzustecken, es aber vermutlich gar nicht darauf anlegte. Vegetas rechter Arm hing zu Seite, während seine linke Hand in seine Hüfte gestemmt wurde, als er Kakarotts Gesicht ausgiebig studieren wollte, während er auf die glorreiche Antwort seines Kriegers wartete.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du bis an dein Lebensende deine Nächte vor Bulmas Fenster verbringen willst, Vegeta?" Kakarott behielt sein Gegenüber genau im Auge, ehe er den Abstand schloss und mit verschränkten Armen bedachtsam, aber auch würdevoll vor Vegeta stand, die Augen nicht von dem Gesicht des Königs nehmend.

Unmöglich! Ertappt öffneten sich Vegetas Augen noch weiter, die sich unverzüglich zu Schlitzen verzogen, nachdem der schockierte Ausdruck dem eines hochmütigen Blicks weichen musste, er seinen Kopf arrogant nach oben neigte und in Kakarotts dümmlich grinsendes Gesicht sah. Verflucht, er hatte das Haus jede Nacht umrundet, sich versichert, dass Radditz' und Kakarotts Auren heruntergefahren waren und doch schaffte es sein Gegenüber, ihn zu dekuvrieren? Wie konnte das passieren? Entschlossen wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, hob leicht vom Boden ab und starrte aus einem der großen Fenster, worin er sehen konnte, wie sich seine Lippen kräuselten, seine überkreuzten Arme sich noch fester verschränkten, sowie seine Haltung, die schrittweise in sich zusammenbrach. Aber mit genügend Disziplin, konnte er diese Dissonanz überspielen, woraufhin sich seine Materie versteifte.

„Wenn ja", fuhr Kakarott, der noch am Boden geblieben war und Vegetas Empfinden beflissentlich ignorierte, fort, „könnte ich dir übergangsweise mein Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen, sollte es dir ein Anliegen sein?", schlug er gespielt überlegend vor, während seine Finger auf seinen Mund tippten und seine Blicke über den Boden glitten, als würde dort etwas spannendes darauf warten, entdeckt zu werden. Erst nach den gesprochenen Worten - und weiteren vergangenen Sekunden - erhob sich auch Vegetas Kämpfer in die Lüfte, um neben ihm zu stoppen. Gleichzeitig lenkte er seinen Blick auf den Punkt, auf welchen sich auch Vegetas Augen fokussierten. „Radditz wäre zwar nicht begeistert, wenn ich so lange in sein Zimmer ziehe, aber unter den Umständen -"

„Was willst du hier, Kakarott? Willst du mich verspotten?", fauchte er. Seine Hand suchte sich ein neues Ziel, das er leichter traktieren konnte, was er in seinem Umhang fand, woraufhin sich seine Hand in den Stoff krallte, sodass Kakarott ihn dabei nicht beobachten konnte. Vegeta wurde dabei erwischt, wie er seinem Verlangen, das er unbeobachtet stillen wollte, nachging und das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Er verlor vor Kakarott gerade sein Gesicht – seine eiserne Maske, die er so hart schmieden musste, fiel zu Boden. Und was tat Kakarott? Er nahm sie in seine Hände, mit denen er die Maske mühelos zerbrach. Verflucht! Kakarott war schlichtweg kurz davor, Vegeta und seine neu entdeckten Gefühle zu demaskieren.

„Was _ich_ hier will?", betonte er amüsiert, wonach auch Kakarott seine Arme vergnügt verschränkte, den Blick abwandte und Vegetas Profil in Augenschein nahm. „Findest du nicht, dass die Frage falsch gestellt wurde und ich dich eher fragen sollte, was _du_ \- wohlgemerkt nachts - bei uns zuhause wolltest?"

„Nein! Finde ich nicht. Ich bin der König der Saiyajins und ich darf mich rumtreiben, wo immer ich will - ohne auf deine Erlaubnis zu hoffen." Seine Körperspannung wurde auf eine äußerst harte Probe gestellt, denn er wurde eiskalt erwischt, als er seiner Sehnsucht nachkam. Er wurde bei etwas erwischt, das ihn verraten konnte – ihn in eine wahrhaftige Kalamität manövrierte. Nein, falsch, denn er hatte sich mit seiner Präsenz ja bereits schon verraten. Dachte er eben nicht noch über seine Maske nach? Seine Würde kam gerade hinzu, die er auf den Boden warf - ohne jegliche Partizipation. Dieser Umstand war nun wahrhaftig eingetroffen. Vegetas Würde fiel krachend zu Boden, sie schlug erbarmungslos auf, wo sie einen riesigen Krater hinterließ, der Vegeta schlucken ließ, ihm fast den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb, doch statt ihm dies unter die Nase zu reiben, antwortete Kakarott vollkommen wertfrei, womit Vegeta nicht rechnete.

„Wenn du jetzt immer noch gegen mich kämpfen willst, dann halte ich dich nicht auf. Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich dir mein Wissen nicht mitgeteilt habe, um dich zu kompromittieren."

„Ach nein?", schrie Vegeta ihm ins Gesicht, die Fäuste nach oben geballt, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich kaum noch halten konnte. Doch, Kakarott entpuppte sich zu einem Denunzianten der obersten Güte. „Wieso sonst solltest du mir das erzählen?" Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Seine Mühen waren umsonst, er mutierte zu einem Pantoffelhelden, der sich vorführen ließ.

„Na ja, ich wollte wissen, ob meine Sinne mich nicht getäuscht haben, aber auch deine Reaktion wollte ich erfahren."

Seine Reaktion? Ha ha, Die gesündeste Reaktion wäre, Kakarott zu schlagen, weil er in seine Privatsphäre eindrang! Dass Vegeta ebenfalls in die Privatsphäre anderer eindrang, war nebensächlich. Gerne hätte sich der König seine zu Berge stehenden Haare allesamt einzeln herausgerissen, nur um sich selbst zu strafen. Dieser Saiyajin neben ihm würde es tatsächlich noch fertig bringen, Vegeta in die absehbare Verzweiflung zu treiben – allerdings schneller, als Vegeta erwartete. Wollte er wissen, wieso dieser Idiot das wusste? Sicher, weil Vegeta nachlässig war und nicht miteinkalkulierte, dass ihre Brüder noch wach in ihren Betten liegen konnten. „Kakarott, das war das letzte Mal, dass ich dort aufgetaucht bin", erwähnte er intendiert.

„Sei ehrlich", verlangte Kakarott, der zu Vegeta aufsah. „Wie oft hast du dir das schon selbst gesagt?" Unbeeindruckt davon, was alles passieren konnte, legte er seine Hand freundschaftlich auf Vegetas Schulter. Er wusste auch nicht, wieso er das tat, obwohl ihm noch sehr gut in Erinnerung geblieben war, wie sehr es Vegeta missbilligte, wenn man ihn berühren wollte, doch dieses Mal ließ er es kommentarlos geschehen.

„Jede Nacht", gab er niedergeschlagen zu. Ihrem Bruder das so offen zu sagen, war merkwürdig. Er wollte es ihm nicht einmal sagen und doch war es ihm über die Lippen gerollt, als wolle er diese Information unbedingt mit ihm teilen. „Ich hatte schon ein komisches Gefühl, als ich los geflogen bin. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso ich diese Eingebung hatte. Du bist eine richtige Plage, Kakarott."

„Ja, Vegeta. Ja, vielleicht bin ich das wirklich. Doch du scheinst dich in dieselbe Plage zu verwandeln, oder was hat dich sonst so agieren lassen? Nur weil unsere Aura schwach war, solltest du doch wissen, dass wir dennoch feinfühlige Sinne haben. Dass ich dir das sagen muss, überrascht mich."

Er musste Veteta _gar nichts_ sagen, das war absolut nicht nötig und doch sah dieser Narr sich dazu verpflichtet, ihn darüber aufzuklären, was Vegeta knurrend akzeptierte. Nicht nur, dass er sich – gut versteckt – über Vegeta amüsierte, wollte er ihn noch dozieren. „Du wiegst dich in zu großer Sicherheit, Kakarott. Ich behandle dich oder Radditz nicht anders, nur, weil deine Schwester an meiner Seite steht. Kapierst du das?" Ihn konnte Kakarott ertappen, während Bulma seelenruhig das Haus verlassen konnte? Natürlich... Sicher ließ Kakarott sie absichtlich gehen. „Ich schrecke nicht davor zurück, dich in deine Schranken zu weisen. Ich kusche vor nichts und niemandem. Und hör endlich auf, dich als Chef aufzuspielen."

„Weiß ich, aber es beruhigt uns, dass du zumindest Bulma anders behandeln wirst, oder?" Der größere Saiyajin konnte nur bedächtig grinsen, ohne auf die anderen Worte einzugehen, denn das würde wieder nur zu einer unaufhörlichen Diskussion führen, die Kakarott zwar austragen würde, Vegeta sich jedoch nicht dazu herablassen würde, diese sachlich zu führen.

„Euch? Seit wann ist Radditz denn so besorgt? Fast schon handzahm?", wollte er erstaunt wissen, verbarg dies jedoch, indem er sich ruchlos zu Kakarott drehte. Nein! Ein ganz klares Nein. Er wollte mit Kakarott nicht darüber sprechen, dass er sie anders behandelte – mit niemandem, auch nicht mit Bulma. Oft hatte er sich dazu verleiten lassen, ihr offensichtlich zu zeigen, dass er mehr von ihr wollte, hatte offenbart, wie schwächlich er in ihrer Gegenwart war. Das musste genügen und - allem voran - aufhören. „Davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts", spottete er und erfreute sich, nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs zu sein – schrecklich genug, dass Bulma das Talent besaß, ihn in Gesprächen, die ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack verliefen, in die Ecke zu treiben, der er sich nur entziehen konnte, wenn er ihr seinen Willen, samt seiner Macht aufzwang. „Ich hoffe, meine Krieger werden nicht alle zu Waschlappen mutieren, sonst mache ich mir noch ernsthafte Sorgen. Ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass du und Radditz verweichlichen."

„Du bist wieder der Alte, Vegeta!", erklärte Kakarott lachend, während er seinem König auf die Schulter schlug. „Wieder zynisch und herablassend und doch", verbalisierte er weiter, nachdem er seine Hand von Vegetas Schulter nahm, um sich zurückzuziehen, „hast du dich irgendwie verändert. Das wird nicht nur mich freuen."

„Und wieso", knurrte Vegeta, dem das Ganze allmählich zu viel wurde, „reitest du weiter darauf herum? Halt den Mund, sonst knips ich dich aus. Sollte deine Todessehnsucht allerdings groß sein, musst du nur was sagen. Es würde nicht eine Sekunde dauern."

„Vegeta." Oh, er wagte sich zu weit aus dem Fenster, doch er konnte sich gerade nicht beherrschen. Er meinte seine Worte tatsächlich nicht böse, gar provokant, doch die Situation war so verlockend. „Ich habe eben meinen Stolz."

„Nein, den hast du nicht!", entfuhr es ihm explosiv. „Du kannst das Wort nicht einmal buchstabieren, mir gar die Bedeutung explizieren." Er konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt stand er hier, inmitten seiner Hallen, in denen er sich mit Kakarott herumärgern musste, der es partout nicht lassen konnte und Vegetas _Gutmütigkeit_ , die noch vorhanden war, bis zum letzten Tropfen auszuschöpfen versuchte.

„Doch, doch." Sofort schoss seine Hand, sowie seine beiden Augenbrauen nach oben. „Pass auf: S-t-"

„Kakarott! Lange dauert es nicht mehr", drohte er ihm unverfroren an. Seine Hand war bereits zur Faust geballt, die er Kakarott gerne in sein Gesicht gehauen hätte, doch noch hielt er sich zurück – noch! Bald hätte er Vegeta allerdings soweit, dass selbst jeweilige Geduld, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, irgendwann ihr Ende fand.

„Es war wie immer nett, mit dir gesprochen zu haben." Okay, er wusste, dass er zu weit ging. Das war beabsichtigt, gleichermaßen auch lustig, wie schnell Vegeta aus der Haut fuhr und doch nichts unternahm. In der Tat, Vegeta durchschritt einen Änderungsprozess. Auf dem Weg zurück, drehte Kakarott sich noch einmal um, ebenso Vegeta, doch war es der königliche Krieger, der dem König zuzwinkerte, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

 **XxX**

Bulma war erstaunt, wie schnell die Saiyajins ihre Häuser wieder erbauten, wie schnell sich die Normalität wieder stabilisierte, während sie noch mit den Erinnerungen zu kämpfen hatte. Spurlos konnte das Geschehen nicht an ihnen vorbeigezogen sein, oder? Nein, womöglich nicht, denn selbst Radditz, ein Koloss eines Saiyajins, kämpfe noch sieben Jahren später mit dem Nachhall des ersten Angriffs und der darauffolgenden Verluste. Standfestigkeit, Mut, sowie Tapferkeit zelebrierte Radditz, doch jeder musste sein Päckchen tragen – der eine mit mehr Gewicht, der andere wiederum mit weniger Ballast und Bulma beneidete die Saiyajins, die mit ihren Problem zurechtkamen, während sie oftmals darin zu ertrinken drohte. Sie ließ die Straßen hinter sich, sie tastete sich vorwärts, in das Zentrum der Stadt, mit Radditz' Warnung im Hinterkopf. Selbst wenn Vegeta davon erfuhr, würde sie ihm erklären können, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

Demzufolge würde er gewiss keinen Aufstand machen, oder? Wobei... Vegeta fand doch immer Gründe, sie zu maßregeln.

Das entsprach der Wahrheit, die man nicht verschweigen durfte, und sie wettete schon mit sich selbst, ob sie den Palast erreichte oder ob Vegeta wieder einmal unverhofft hinter ihr stand. Grinsend lief sie weiter, ohne die Saiyajins, die ihr entgegenkamen, zu grüßen. Viel zu böse sahen sie Bulma an, was sie hinderte - entgegen ihrer Individualität - höflich zu sein. Hinzu kam ihr rumorender Bauch, insbesondere die Übelkeit, die kontinuierlich stieg und Bulma zu kämpfen hatte.

Oh nein, sie würde sich nicht vor all den Anwesenden übergeben und sich zum Gespött machen, weshalb sie ihre Schritte beschleunigte, um sich von den anderen zu entfernen. Angestrengt hob Bulma ihren Kopf, rieb sich mit ihren Händen über ihren Bauch und konzentrierte sich währenddessen auf zwei junge Saiyajins, die weiter abseits miteinander rauften, bis sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden und sie die Türme des Palastes sehen konnte, welche sie zielorientiert ansteuerte.

Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte, da die Wachen in ihrem Sichtfeld erschienen, die schon – als sie Bulma entdeckten – eine kämpferische Haltung einnahmen.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, als sie den Entschluss fasste, zum Palast zu spazieren? Dachte sie, sie könnte einfach hineinspazieren, ohne gefragt zu werden, wer sie sei oder was sie hier wollte? Schluckend blieb sie stehen, woraufhin sie zögernd ihren Blick hob, aber niemand der beiden Saiyajins das Wort an sie richtete. Nein, sie starrten, bis ihre Haltung sich änderte und den Weg wortlos freigaben.

Ebenso stillschweigend wie die Wachen, stand auch Bulma sprachlos vor ihnen. Wie sollte sie dieses Verhalten deuten? Konnte sie den Weg passieren, ohne angegriffen zu werden?

„Willst du nun rein oder nicht?", wollte einer der Beiden tumultuarisch wissen, was Bulma aus ihrer Starre zurückholte.

„Ja. Ja, ich möchte rein, danke", nuschelte Bulma hektisch und verschwand im Innern. Ob man sie doch erkannte und wusste, wer sie war? Und nun? Nun war sie im Palast und wusste nicht, wo sie zu suchen anfangen sollte, abgesehen von Vegetas Trainingsraum oder seinem Zimmer. Dass sie jemals freiwillig hierher kam, war doch utopisch, oder? Wo sie sich doch sonst immer reichlich dagegen zu wehren versuchte, auch als Turles sie im Wald einfing. Selbst dort hatte sie eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie wenig sie hier sein wollte und jetzt? Jetzt kam sie aus freien Stücken zu dem Mann zurück, den sie vor kurzem noch zum Mond schießen wollte. Ja, ihm sogar das Gesicht zerkratzen wollte.

Wie schnell sich die Dinge ändern konnten. Sie hatte eingesehen, als er sie nach Hause brachte, dass sie ihr Herz an diesen Saiyajin verloren hatte und oft, sehr oft, tat es weh, aber die wahre Liebe äußerte sich darin, dass ein Kuss nicht nur die Lippen berührte, sondern auch das Herz und Vegeta... er berührte ihr Herz. Ihr Herz, so dachte sie, ähnlich wie ein Diamant, der für jeden strahlte, aber hinsichtlich ihrer Liebe nur zwei Saiyajins gehörte - ihrem ungeborenen Sohn und Vegeta.

Kichernd hielt sie sich ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Oh ja, diese Gedanken halfen ihr, die Übelkeit zu überspielen, bis sie sich besann. Bulma wollte ihre Urinstinkte einsetzen, welche sie – als Vegeta zum ersten Mal zu ihnen nach Hause kam – kläglich kontrollieren konnte und seit jeher nicht mehr ausgebrochen waren. Schließlich war sie eine Saiyajin, die nur lernen musste, diese Instinkte zu nutzen und je länger sie übte, umso besser würde sie werden. Hoch konzentriert ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, sie versuchte, sich Vegetas Gesicht vor Augen zu führen, woraufhin sie ihre Augen schloss und mit bebendem Körper – mehr schlecht als recht – nach Vegetas Aura zu suchen anfing. Bulma war sogar so konzentriert, dass sich ihre Füße wenige Zentimeter vom Boden hoben, ohne dass das beabsichtigt war und ihr die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieben.

Sie atmete schwer und all die Einflüsse, die sie umgaben, erschwerten es Bulma, sich überhaupt auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Wie schafften die anderen das bloß? So schwer konnte das doch wirklich nicht sein, dass sie daran scheiterte, was ihr normalerweise in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Das eine Auge fest geschlossen, öffnete sie vorsichtig das andere, um die Quelle der Ablenkung zu finden.

„Was auch immer du da tust, du wirst nicht das erreichen, was du offensichtlich versuchst", murmelte eine tiefe Stimme, die Bulma aus ihrer Konzentration riss, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie mit ihrem Hintern auf dem Boden landete. „Es sieht eher aus, als würdest du gleich umfallen, weil du keine Luft durch deine Zähne lässt, was ziemlich bedauerlich wäre, jetzt, wo du mich zwingst, Vater zu spielen." Nun, sie zwang ihn nicht. Er würde sich auch gar nicht zwingen lassen, aber er war viel zu stolz, um zuzugeben, dass zumindest ein kleiner Teil in sich darüber freute, Vater zu werden.

„Au", zischte sie, wonach ihre Hand zu ihrem Hintern fuhr, um darüber zu streichen. Der Fall war nicht tief, aber so hart und unvorbereitet auf dem Hintern zu landen, tat schon leicht weh. „Musst du dich so anschleichen?" Noch immer rieb ihre Hand, als sie auf die Beine kam, über ihren Po.

„Ja, war schon geneigt, dich zu fotografieren – leider war meine Kamera gerade nicht griffbereit."

Überrascht sah Bulma zu Vegeta, dessen Hände in die Hüften gestemmt waren, sein Körper in einem blauen Kampfanzug steckte und ebenso verwundert zu Bulma sah, wie sie zu ihm, wonach sie abrupt in ihrer Handbewegung inne hielt. Hatte er etwa gerade einen Scherz gemacht? Dass er sie wieder fand, hinterfragte sie nicht, da sie vermutlich genügend Energien ausstrahlte, die Vegeta sofort hellhörig werden ließ und es weiterhin nicht schwer wäre, sie anhand ihres Ki's aufzuspüren.

„Hast du etwa, auf meine Kosten, gerade einen Scherz gemacht?" Ob sie irgendwann genauso glücklich an seiner Seite lächeln konnte, wie einst Yuna an Radditz' Seite? Nein, denn sie wollte keine Messlatte setzen, indem sie sich mit einem Paar verglich, deren Charaktere nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass du meine Aussage sofort revidieren möchtest. Daher der Einwand, mit der Hilfe einer Kamera, deine Darbietung für die Nachwelt festzuhalten." Vegetas Geduld, die er sonst nicht oder nur gering hatte, zahlte sich gerade aus, denn sie war gekommen - ohne sein Zutun. Sie ganz alleine hatte sich auf den Weg hierher gemacht, obwohl er ihr nichts dergleichen befahl, was... nun... auch mal ganz nett war. Auch Vegeta war des verbalen Kampfes müde und er war dankbar, nicht wieder in Streit zu geraten.

„Ja", lachte sie. „Ja, vermutlich hast du recht, aber vielleicht können wir ja nochmal üben? Das Fliegen hat doch auch funktioniert. Schließlich ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen." Er scherzte tatsächlich mit ihr, auf eine seltsame, aber lustige Art, die Bulma erheiterte.

Was? Sie wollte noch nie mit ihm trainieren, informierte ihn ständig, dass sie nicht kämpfen wollte und nun? Nun schlug sie ihm genau das vor, was sie bisher verabscheute? „Bist du gestürzt, oder was soll die Frage? Ich werde nicht mit dir trainieren."

„Wieso nicht?" Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet, es verletzte sie sogar ein wenig.

„Weil du meinen Fortschritt aufhältst." Dass er sie in Wirklichkeit schonen wollte, würde er ihr nicht sagen, aber ein Training, unter seinen Voraussetzungen, barg ein großes Risiko, dem er sie nicht aussetzen wollte. „Ich werde alleine trainieren und wenn du nur deswegen hierher gekommen bist, darfst du – und das, Onna, wirst du zum ersten Mal aus meinem Mund hören – wieder nach Hause gehen." Anschließend feixte er ihr entgegen, was sie sofort erwiderte und somit wusste, dass das ernst gemeint war, er ihr damit aber nichts böswilliges sagen wollte. Es war aber erschreckend zugleich – ungeachtet dessen, wie angenehm es einmal war, mit ihr zu lachen – wie gut sie sich anscheinend miteinander verständigen konnten, ohne, dass Vegeta ihr das Offensichtliche, sie und das Kind zu schützen, sagte.

„Dann ein anderes Mal?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und trat an Vegeta heran. „Es kann ja nur besser werden, richtig?"

„Nein, kann es nicht", grinste er ihr hämisch entgegen, verschränkte nachträglich seine Arme und wartete auf ihr zweites _Wieso nicht?_ , das allerdings ausblieb und er seine grinsenden Züge fallen ließ, anlässlich ihres Schweigens. „Sag mal, bist du wirklich nicht gestürzt?" Er fand erheblichen Gefallen daran, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Außerdem wusste er, dass sie sich gerade für ihn verstellte - hinsichtlich des Trainings - was er unter keinen Umständen wollte, da er ihre Neckereien anfing zu schätzen, sie zu mögen und nicht so schnell wieder aufgeben wollte. Ja, tatsächlich schaffte es diese Saiyajin alleine, dass er das Verlangen nach ihr nicht mehr bändigen konnte, es auch gar nicht unterdrücken wollte.

„Ich bin nicht gestürzt", schnappte sie bissig. Wieso kam sie noch einmal hierher? Ach ja, um sich veralbern zu lassen, von einem Mann, der – wie sie gedanklich ihre vorherigen Gedanken korrigierte – ein Idiot war. Vergessen waren auch ihre Gedanken, in puncto ihrer Toleranz Vegeta gegenüber. Viel mehr verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, ihn mit ihren Blicken in Grund und Boden zu stampfen, aber selbst das erreichte sie nicht. Hinzu kamen ihre Hormone, die jetzt schon allem Anschein nach verrückt spielten.

Ja, um sich nicht noch mehr die Blöße zu geben, sollte sie gehen und nie wieder etwas derartiges, wie zu Vegeta zu gehen, in Betracht ziehen. Schließlich, wie sie sich gerade selbst nachhaltig verifizierte, brachte es rein gar nichts, wenn sie den ersten Schritt tat oder ihm versöhnlich entgegenkam. Stattdessen erlaubte er sich einen Spaß mit ihr, erdreistete sich, sie zu veralbern und auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Freut mich." Die Unterhaltung mit Kakarott war anstrengend. Dies konnte er mit diesem Gespräch ausbalancieren, sodass er sie nicht vor Wut anschrie. Das sollte sie doch glücklich stimmen, oder nicht?

Wortlos wandte sich Bulma ab, um den Heimweg anzutreten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Tränen – woher auch immer – warteten bereits darauf, sich aus ihren Augenwinkel zu befreien. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal etwas negatives gesagt, sie nicht beleidigt oder angegriffen – nichts! Kein Wort, das sie im normalen Alltag getroffen hätte, verließ seinen Mund. Nein, im Gegenteil. Vegeta scherzte mit ihr und was tat ihr Körper? Sie verstand ihren Körper schon seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr, der – wie sie verärgert feststellte – wohl noch lange nicht damit aufhören wollte, Bulma in prekäre Situationen zu steuern, aus denen sie sich dann kommentarlos zurückziehen konnte – unfähig, Spaß und Ernst zu differenzieren.

Das war doch nicht gerecht! Sie wollte doch nicht einmal weinen, sondern mit diesem Blödmann lachen, ihm scherzhaft gegen seinen Arm boxen, um anschließend in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Bring dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten, Onna", rief er ihr grinsend hinterher, ohne zu bemerken, wie sich ein winziger Punkt am Himmel unaufhaltsam seinem Palast näherte. Zu sehr war er in seinem Lachen vertieft, zu eingenommen von ihrem inneren Kampf und doch, ja, so ungern er es zugab, war es ihm nicht egal, was sie fühlte... wie sie sich fühlte.

Versteift war sie stehen geblieben, um ihm die passende Antwort zu geben, als sie plötzlich, inmitten ihrer Drehung, von etwas hellem – wie sie, dank ihres immer größer werdenden Schattens, bemerkte – unvorbereitet getroffen wurde. Ihr Aufschrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, bevor dieser unbekannte, helle Stern sie traf. Bulma konnte nicht einmal mehr ihre Arme heben, woraufhin sie zu Boden fiel. Ebenso der Aufprall, den sie schon gar nicht mehr spüren konnte, da ihre Seele ihren Körper offenbar verlassen hatte.

„Onna?" Vegetas Mund stand sperrangelweit offen, nachdem er verwirrt zurücksprang. Was zur Hölle war hier gerade passiert? Bevor er zu Bulma rennen konnte, musste er realisieren, was passiert war und den Absender dieser hinterhältigen Attacke zurückverfolgen, den er unweigerlich – als sein Blick sich nach oben hob – schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Augenblicklich ruckte sein Kopf zurück zu Bulma, die bewegungslos am Boden lag und nur ihre Haare im Staub, der aufgewirbelt wurde, hin und her wehten. _„Bulma!"_ , schrie er lauter, verzweifelter... ängstlicher.

„Sie wird nicht aufstehen, Vegeta."

Der König der Saiyajins verstand die Worte zweifellos. Noch nie war sein Verstand so scharf, wie jetzt gerade, als ihn die Botschaft, Bulma verloren zu haben, erreichte. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem zierlichen, reglosen Körper, auf ihrem... starren Körper, aus dem das Leben ungehört entwichen war, doch Vegeta vernahm die lauten Schreie, die unendlich lauten, quälenden Schreie, die allerdings nicht von Bulma kamen.

Nein. Bulma konnte nicht mehr schreien.

Er war es, der schrie.

Seine Augen zitterten, sein Körper bebte, Vegeta verursachte eine riesige Erschütterung, die das Umfeld außerhalb seines Palast erzittern ließ, bevor er langsam in die Hocke ging, seine Hand auf den Boden krachte und er nicht realisieren wollte, was gerade geschehen war, obwohl das Unverkennbare nicht zu leugnen war.

„Vegeta, du verlierst die Fassung? Schon wieder?" Der Schatten näherte sich dem Boden, wo er schlussendlich mehrere Meter vor Vegeta landete, wonach sich der Schatten, der verschwand, zu einer festen Hülle formte und seinen Feind direkt vor Augen hatte. „Wie schade, denn was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur härter, oder? Und noch lebst du ja."

„Falsch", knurrte der gefallene König unheilvoll, der weiterhin in seiner Stellung verharrte, ehe er sich langsam erhob, die Arme teilnahmslos an seiner Seite hingen und seine Mundwinkel plötzlich von Lachfalten begleitet wurden. _„Was mich nicht umbringt, sollte rennen!"_ Gefährlich langsam – sodass nur das knirschende Geräusch, das Vegetas Stiefel hinterließen, zu vernehmen war – schloss er zu demjenigen auf, der den Tod vor ihm finden würde und für Bulmas Zustand verantwortlich war. Vegeta war ein Krieger, ein Phönix aus Gold, dessen Ziel darin bestand, aus der Asche aufzuerstehen, statt zu sterben. Gebadet in Blut, aufgewachsen in seinem unbändigen Hass und genährt von der Wut, marschierte er weiter. Inmitten seines Gangs, begleitet von einem skrupellosen Grinsen, verwandelten sich seine schwarzen Haare, er wurde von einem goldenen Lichtkranz umschlossen, als er seine gebündelten Energien sammelte, die ihn zum Monster formten. Er war kein König mehr. Vegeta war ein Saiyajin, der bis zum Tod, bis zum erbitterten Ende kämpfen wollte. Rache und Vergeltung waren seine Ziele - die ihn durchzuckten, ihn antrieben, weiterzumachen und dieses Subjekt zu zerfetzen.

„Du machst es mir viel zu einfach. Falls du denkst, dir eilt jemand zu Hilfe, muss ich dich enttäuschen." Der Angreifer würde keine Verblüffung zeigen, bezüglich Vegetas Verwandlung.

Vegeta umkreiste den Eindringling, wie ein Löwe seine Beute. Er wartete auf den richtigen Moment, bevor er seine Fangzähne im Genick der Antilope versenkte. „Ich brauche niemanden. Das schaffe ich ganz alleine und jetzt empfehle ich dir, dass du rennst. Renn, so schnell dich deine Beine tragen. Ich will vorher noch mit dir spielen, ehe ich dir sämtliches Leben aus deinem elenden Leib prügle." All seine Empfindungen hatte er im Keim erstickt. Vegeta ließ sämtliche Emotionen außen vor, er ignorierte sie rigoros, sich voll und ganz auf seinen Hass fixierend.

„Ich denke, ich möchte warten, bis deine Wut entfacht."

„Ein Fehler. Ein böser, fataler Fehler, du dreckiger, in diverse Körperöffnungen gestoßener Bastard." Ja, Genie und Wahnsinn lagen dicht beieinander – so nah, wie Fakt und Fiktion sich in einem Wörterbuch nahe standen, aber in Wirklichkeit so fern voneinander lagen, denn Fakt war, dass Bulma nicht aufstand. Fiktion dagegen war, dass er _mit ansehen_ konnte, wie sie aufstand... aber... die Wirklichkeit war eben nun mal keine Fiktion. Sie erhob sich nicht, sondern wurde noch mehr von dem Staub bedeckt, den Vegeta aufwirbeln ließ. Fakt war aber auch, dass Vegeta ein dem Wahnsinn verfallenes Genie war, der diese beiden Dinge jedoch unterscheiden konnte. „Ich werde meinen Mann stehen und jede Wand, egal in welcher Form, ob lebendig oder nicht, zerbrechen. Und jetzt", zischte der goldene Krieger bedrohlich. „Mach dich auf das Schlimmste gefasst!"


	27. Inglorious Bastards

_Bedenke stets, dass alles vergänglich ist, dann wirst du im Glück nicht so fröhlich und im Leid nicht so traurig sein._

 _\- Sokrates_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel siebenundzwanzig -**

 **Inglorious Bastards**

Kampfbereit standen sich zwei Feinde von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. In beiden Augenpaaren wütete der Hass auf den jeweils anderen und Vegeta war voller Zorn, den er mit aller Macht entfalten wollte, für das Leid, was sein Gegenüber ihm seelisch gerade angetan hatte. Weiter hinten lag Bulma – _seine Bulma._ Hinterhältig angegriffen, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, was selbst Vegetas Brutalität bei weitem übertraf und ihm zeigte, dass sein Hassobjekt jeglichen Anstand verloren hatte.

Er nahm das, was geschah, sehr wohl wahr, nur konnte er es dem Kraftschub verdanken, sich davon nicht ablenken oder in die Irre führen zu lassen, sodass er im Kampf nicht geschwächt war und nicht unablässig zu ihr herüber sah. Ihr Anblick eben brannte sich in seine Netzhaut, was eine immense Wut in ihm hervorrief, welche er dankend annahm.

Es fühlte sich an, durchströmt von seiner Kraft als Super-Saiyajin, als hätte er die Gene von eintausend Kriegern in sich vereint. Vegeta folgte dem flammenden Pfad seines Vaters, alles, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte, in Schutt und Asche zu legen, jedes Wesen, das sich gegen ihn auflehnte, auf dem direkten Weg in die Hölle zu schicken, sodass dieser im Höllenfeuer Qualen leiden sollte. Ja, er würde es seinem Vater gleichtun, den Pfad jedoch zu Ende gehen, was sein Vater offensichtlich nicht geschafft hatte. Vegeta war ein Revolutionär, der solange seine Faust hob, bis er dem Tod unmittelbar ins Auge blicken würde – geprägt von seinem Stolz und dem Wille, niemals kampflos aufzugeben.

Das wirklich Böse, das all die Jahre in ihm schlummerte, konnte sich aus den – bisher angenommenen unüberwindbaren – Ketten befreien, wonach der Hass sich zur Oberfläche schießen und seinen Feind ins Visier nehmen konnte.

Schnaubend stand Vegeta ihm gegenüber – verächtlich, hasserfüllt auf der Suche nach seiner Rache. „Worauf wartest du? Greif mich meinetwegen auch hinterrücks an. Mir macht das nichts aus."

„Nur, weil du deine Haarfarbe ändern kannst, heißt das nicht, dass du mich einschüchterst. Da muss mehr kommen, Vegeta, und ich hoffe, es wird bedeutend mehr kommen, als die große Fresse, die du von deinem Vater geerbt hast."

Feixend legte Vegeta den Kopf in seinen Nacken. Er konnte nicht anders, als dem Lachen nachzugeben, denn es machte ihm doch mehr Spaß als zuvor gedacht, wenn man der Annahme war, ihn unterschätzen zu müssen. Gerne belehrte Vegeta ihn eines besseren. Gerne lehrte er ihn, dass Hochmut bekanntlich vor dem Fall kam, denn Vegeta selbst musste am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie tief man fallen konnte, hinsichtlich der Präsumtion, alles würde einem in den Schoss fallen – wenn auch nicht im Kampf, sondern als er Bulma endgültig verlor. Offen würde er sich nie eingestehen, wie schmerzhaft diese Erfahrung war – fast schmerzhafter als die Hiebe und Tritte, die er dank Freezer einstecken musste, denn Demütigungen taten zwar nicht körperlich weh, aber umso belastender waren die Narben, welche auf der Seele eingebrannt wurden, ohne jemals gänzlich zu verschwinden.

Ja, innerliche Konflikte, die war er im Kampf gewohnt, seinetwegen auch, wenn er zwischen Beratern saß, die sich die Köpfe einschlagen wollten, doch dieser innerliche Kampf, sich einzugestehen, dass doch mehr als eisige Kälte – in Form seiner Gefühle zu Bulma – in ihm wohnten, war... kurios, sowie bizarr. Es waren tausend Nadelstiche, die er zu dem Zeitpunkt verspürte und er würde ihretwegen ein ganzes Blutbad veranstalten, sei es drum.

„Keine Sorge", winkte der blonde Saiyajin gehässig ab, bevor er nahtlos fortfuhr: „Ich mache Schaschlik aus dir. Bevor ich dem allerdings nachkomme, solltest du mir noch eine Frage beantworten."

„Schaschlik? Ein interessanter Gedanke, Vegeta. Doch, wirklich."

„So interessant der Gedanke auch immer sein mag, er hat nicht die geringste Auswirkung auf dein Empfinden, wie es scheint. Dennoch, meine Frage ist eine andere", plauderte Vegeta belustigt, ähnlich eines spritzigen Kolloquium.

„Und die wäre? _Wieso_ ich so handle? Die Antwort liegt doch ganz klar auf der Hand", schnauzte Vegetas Gegenüber, die Hand zur Faust geballt. Teilnahmslos, abgesehen von seiner hohen, erregten Stimme, stand er Vegeta gegenüber, der ihn immer noch wie ein Tier umkreiste, das auf den richtigen Moment wartete – in der Hoffnung, die Beute wäre irgendwann unaufmerksam.

„Ich will aus deinem Mund hören, wie deprimiert und zerfressen du von deinem Stolz warst. Ich will hören, wie schlecht es dir ergangen ist, _Paragus!_ Erzähl mir, bevor ich dich in die Hölle schicke, wie tief du in der Scheiße gesteckt hast, ich brenne darauf." Vegeta stoppte seine Umkreisung, nahm seinen Blick jedoch nicht von Paragus.

Doch statt ihm zu antworten, brüllte er bloß, erhob sich vom Boden und steuerte auf Vegeta zu, der den Angriff abwehren und zurückschlagen konnte, woraufhin der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin zurückgedrängt wurde, allerdings seinen Angriff übergangslos wiederholte. Vegeta war sich darüber bewusst, was er tat. Er wusste auch, dass er Paragus nur etwas kitzeln müsste, um Antworten zu erhalten, da kein Saiyajin Provokationen kommentarlos hinnahm. So war es schon immer, vor allem dann, wenn man den Stolz eines Kriegers angreifen wollte. Vegeta wusste, zu welchen Taten ein Saiyajin fähig war, sobald dieser seine Würde ablegte.

Doch auch den wiederholten Angriff konnte Vegeta lachend abwehren. Danach wischte er sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge, ehe er sich erneut an Paragus wandte und - entsprechend eines Claqueure - applaudierte. „Du hast es geschafft, aber trotzdem: Bitte verarsche meine Kampfkraft nicht, indem du mich diesem lächerlichen Kampf aussetzt. Ich erwarte schon etwas mehr, so wie du auch von mir, wobei ich dachte, dass ich dich zumindest ein wenig beeindrucken konnte."

„Vegeta, du hast keine Ahnung!", blaffte der Feind, der sich – anders als Vegeta – über die Stirn rieb.

„Stimmt, was deine Verbannung angeht, habe ich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Du weißt, was mich wirklich interessiert." Tat es auch nicht. Was ihn allerdings wirklich störte, war, dass er so unvorsichtig war, nicht kontrollierte, wen man in Gefangenschaft nahm oder sich zumindest einen groben Überblick verschaffte, um die Anzahl der entkommenen Soldaten zu überschlagen.

Verdammt. Ja, das störte ihn massiv, woraufhin seine Zähne knirschend aufeinander gerieben wurden.

Verschwommen nahm er eine andere, neue Aura wahr, sowie eine Silhouette, die sich zwar nicht ihm, aber _ihrem_ Körper näherte. Dem durfte er dennoch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, denn in Vegeta war kein Quäntchen Fürsorge mehr zu erkennen. Nur noch Hass, den er einzig und alleine auf Paragus projizierte, darauf hoffend, die Zunge des Todes würde ihn durchbohren.

Die kurze Erschütterung des Bodens ließ ihn ebenfalls kalt, obgleich das ein Zeichen war, dass sein Volk sich abermals einer Armada entgegenstellen musste, doch da musste sein Volk durch. Jeder wusste, dass Vegeta keine Freunde hatte. Ihnen allen war klar, welche Bestimmung ein Saiyajin hatte und sie niemals ein friedliches Leben zu erwarten hatten.

„Freezer war gnädig. Er nahm mich auf und versprach mir meine Rache. Er versprach mir, mich für all das, was ich unter der Führung deines Vaters erleiden musste, zu revanchieren."

„Freezer", lachte Vegeta höhnisch. „Redest du von dieser hässliche Echse, die ich auseinander genommen habe? Der Freezer, der keine Chance gegen mich hatte?" Zugegeben, Freezer hatte ihn ziemlich bluten lassen, aber Vegeta war es, der siegte. Das, und sonst nichts, war relevant.

„Oh, ich bin aber nicht Freezer. Du hast vielleicht die Schlacht gewonnen, Vegeta. Den Krieg... gewinne allerdings ich. Schließlich bin ich ein Saiyajin." Nach dem Satz begann der Kampf von Neuem. Schläge, Hiebe und Tritte waren die Folge und niemand der beiden konnte sagen, wie lange sich der Kampf zog, denn Paragus wagte, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, da er glaubte, Vegeta ebenbürtig zu sein. Letztendlich waren seine Schläge weder hart, noch so präzise, dass Paragus einen ernsthaften Schaden davontrug.

Vegeta schlug ihm mehrmals ins Gesicht, stieß ihn erbarmungslos zu Boden, doch er packte Paragus am Kragen, zog ihn auf die Beine, nur um ihn wieder im Gesicht zu treffen. „Du wirst mich nicht besiegen. Nein, nicht du!"

„Jeder wird irgendwann einmal einstecken, wenngleich verlieren und zumindest habe ich dir offenbar etwas genommen, das dir wichtig genug erscheint. Das alleine reicht mir. Der Gedanke, dich getroffen zu haben, genügt mir", erklärte Paragus, nachdem er Blut spuckte und im selben Moment Vegetas Nase traf. Danach brachte er genügend Abstand zwischen sich und den König. „Demnach... habe ich dich bereits besiegt!" Eine Ki-Kugel war seinen Worten gefolgt, die jedoch in der Mitte geteilt wurde, nachdem Vegeta diese mit der Seitenfläche seiner Hand durchbrach.

Vegetas Schwäche war zu offensichtlich, was – worauf es höchstwahrscheinlich hinauslief – seinen abgrundtiefen Hass schürte und Gefahr lief, das ganze Land mit Wut in Brand zu setzen – so unfassbar wütend war er. Noch nie war sein Zorn so weit ausgeprägt, obwohl es schon so viele Situationen gab, in welchen er Wut verspürte. Schon frühzeitig bemerkte er die Aura, die wohl genauso viel Zorn verströmte, wie Vegeta selbst. Auch den Angriff auf Paragus, der nicht von Vegeta ausging, hatte er kommen sehen, woraufhin er vergnügt die Arme verschränkte, sich aber mit rauer Stimme an Kakarott wandte.

„Was soll das, Kakarott? Warum mischt du dich ein? Sehr unkollegial von dir. Du solltest dich schämen."

„Das... Das ist nicht mehr nur dein alleiniger Kampf!" Die geballten Fäuste zur Seite, machte sich Kakarott inzwischen Luft, während er sogleich seiner Kraft freien Lauf ließ. Er katapultierte daraufhin seine Kampfkraft in die Höhe und sah wutverzerrt zu dem am Boden liegenden Paragus. „Außerdem kämpfst du sowieso nicht richtig, Vegeta. Du willst ihn nur leiden lassen, was auch der Grund ist, weshalb du dich noch zurück hältst. Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen", munkelte der königliche Krieger, dessen Gesicht auf Bulmas Körper gerichtet war, ehe er seinen Kopf schüttelte, die Tränen versiegten und purer Hass in seinen schwarzen Augen erschien.

Paragus hatte den Satz mit anhören können, als er taumelnd auf die Beine kam, auf den Boden spuckte und das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wischte. Bis die Information, Vegeta sei noch stärker, allerdings zu seinem Gehirn durchdrang, vergingen ein paar Minuten, die er nutzte, um Kakarott anzugreifen.

Indessen verarbeitete der König die _Neuigkeit._ Nicht mehr Vegetas alleiniger Kampf? „Zwei Minuten, Kakarott. Wenn du ihn bis dahin nicht erledigt hast, reiß ich dir den Kopf ab. Denn ich habe unserem _Freund_ angedroht, dass er sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen muss." Bevor er seinen weiteren Befehl aussprach, streifte sein Blick kurzzeitig ihren Körper, doch nahm er ihn schnell von ihr. Ihre Gestalt bekräftigte ihn nur, seinen nachfolgenden Befehl zu äußern. „Breche ihm das Genick, Kakarott!", drohte er ihm knurrend an. Nur dank seiner Disziplin, etwas wie Trauer von sich fernzuhalten, war es ihm möglich, all das um ihn herum zu bagatellisieren und zu ignorieren. Vegeta selbst wusste nicht, was er täte, wenn er alles an sich heran ließ. Sein Kopf ruckte kurz zur Seite, nachdem im Innern seines Palastes etwas explodierte, während er nach oben flog, um von hier aus den Kampf zu beobachten. Normalerweise würde er nie akzeptieren, dass sich jemand in seinen Kampf einmischte, doch nun hatte er Zeit, sich von hier oben die erneuten Ausmaße anzusehen.

Es handelte sich nicht um ein Inferno, doch wieder war sein Planet von Schreien erfüllt worden. Wieder konnte er in der Luft Kämpfer beobachten, die sich verteidigten. Kleine Punkte sah er in der Ferne, die durch die Straßen huschten und er fragte sich, wie weit der Bestand seines Volkes sinken würde. Auch seinen Palast besah er sich kurz, wo er am Boden mehrere seiner Sklaven identifizieren konnte – ob tot oder lebendig, das konnte er nicht sagen, da er sich auch gar nicht auf ihre Auren konzentrieren wollte. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Wichtiger und weitaus interessanter war der Kampf, der unter ihm tobte.

Genüsslich konnte er dem Kampf folgen. Kakarott schlug auf Paragus ein, als würde ein Meteorit auf Vegeta-Sei knallen, wonach Vegeta sich unwillkürlich fragen musste, was Paragus sich dabei dachte, mit wenigen Kämpfern seinen Planeten anzugreifen? Wo lag seine Intention? Wie war es ihm gelungen, im letzten Kampf zu flüchten? Vor allem, nachdem man ihn darüber informierte, dass Paragus zu Freezer rannte? Wie konnte er – sofern er mit einem Raumschiff kam – ungesehen landen oder verharrten sie im Gebirge, wo sie sich eine schlechte Taktik zusammenschusterten?

Das musste er erfahren!

Bevor Kakarott seinen Widersacher in Grund und Boden stampfte – wie Vegeta ihm zuvor befahl – klinkte er sich ein, unterbrach Kakarott und flanierte zu dem Saiyajin, der sich Freezer anschloss, in der Hoffnung, Vegeta samt seines Planeten zu vernichten. Folgsam hielt sich Kakarott hinter Vegeta auf, was ihn gerade nicht störte, da der junge Saiyajin einzig und allein wütend auf Paragus war – aus demselben Grund wie der König selbst. Höchst entzückt über den Verlauf des Kampfes, tippte er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, direkt vor dem Gesicht des Feindes, der keuchend seinen Kopf hob, ehe Vegeta Paragus' rechten Arm nahm und ihn nach oben, direkt vor sein Gesicht, zog.

„Wie hast du das fertig gebracht? Wo habt ihr euch versteckt? Mein Tower - was tatsächlich vorkommen kann - hat keine Meldung erteilt. Wie viele von Freezers Schergen haben überlebt?" Wieso hatte er sich diese verfluchten Berichte, die nach einem Angriff geschrieben wurden, nicht angesehen? Scheiße! Es hätte gar nicht so weit kommen müssen, wenn Vegeta einmal an seine königlichen Pflichten gedacht hätte.

Moment! Sie mussten im Gebirge sein, denn das Schiff, mit dem Freezer landete, war doch gar nicht verschwunden gewesen... Wäre es nämlich verschwunden, hätte Vegeta doch sofort gewusst, dass es etlichen Kämpfern gelungen war, den Planeten unbeschadet zu verlassen. „Ihr wart im Gebirge, hab ich recht?", sprach er euphorisch weiter, weil ihm die Lösung so klar vor Augen flimmerte. „Du hast dich mit ihnen dahin zurückgezogen, damit wir nicht merken, dass es noch Insekten gab, die sich vor dem Zerquetschen unter unseren Füßen retten konnten. Hab ich recht?" Seine Hand, die Paragus' Arm hielt, begann zu zittern und er konnte die Antwort nicht mehr abwarten. Mit voller Wucht holte er aus, um den Saiyajin, über dessen Auge eine tiefe Narbe verlief, geradewegs in die hinter ihnen befindliche Wand zu schleudern.

Das Blut, das aus Paragus' Wunden floss, konnte zumindest ein wenig seinen innerlichen Schmerz stillen. Auch wenn er schon viel sah – zuviel – hatte Bulmas Schicksal seine wahre Kraft erst geweckt, welche jegliche Panzerung eines Saiyajin vermutlich mit einem bloßen Blick zersprengt hätte. Angst verspürte Vegeta nicht mehr, nein. Auch wenn das seine Ende bedeutet hätte, in diesem Kampf zu fallen, war es ihm egal – Hauptsache jemand, in diesem Falle Kakarott, würde, metaphorisch gesehen, die Waffe aufheben und weiter schießen und Vegeta wusste, Kakarott würde dies tun – hinter ihm stand ein Saiyajin ohne Angst oder Furcht. Er würde, wäre Vegeta gefallen, alles erdenkliche tun, um zumindest seine Schwester zu rächen, die ihm so unendlich viel bedeutete, dass er sogar über seine Gutmütigkeit hinweg sah.

Härte und Stärke verkörperte Kakarott, wie ein Bär, der seine Pranke hob und seine Beute niederschlug. So würde Vegeta seinen Elite-Kämpfer beschreiben, wenn er seinen Blick richtig deutete. Danach richtete er seine Augen auf den Saiyajin, der noch immer am Boden lag, bevor er sich gemächlich in Bewegung setzte, gefolgt von Kakarott, der zu ihm aufschloss, neben ihm zum Stehen kam und zu seinem König sah.

„Paragus", knurrte Vegeta, nachdem er sich in Kampfstellung brachte, woraufhin seine Handballen aufeinander schlugen und ein dreckiges Grinsen seine Gier nach Rache ausdrückte. „Fang an zu beten. Deine großen Töne sollen dir zum Verhängnis werden, während du dem Saiyajin, der dich tötet, tief in die Augen siehst. Sieh mich genau an."

„Oh nein, noch nicht." Auch auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Feixen, wonach er munter auf die Beine sprang und es Vegeta gleich tat. Auch seine Hände bildeten eine Formation. „Ich werde diesen Planeten nicht ohne dich verlassen."

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Das ist unmöglich", keifte Vegeta, der den kurzen Moment des Schocks schnell überwand, nachdem dieser Idiot einfach wieder aufgestanden war.

„Vegeta, pass auf!", flüsterte Kakarott, der im gleichen Moment erschrocken seine Arme vor sein Gesicht hob, als die beiden Kontrahenten ihre jeweilige Attacke gleichzeitig abfeuerten, die sich unverzüglich in der Mitte trafen und eins zu werden schienen.

„Hör auf... mir Befehle zu geben!" Die Energie, die ein Super-Saiyajin verbrauchte, war enorm, weswegen Vegeta auch zu schnaufen anfing, nachdem keine der beiden Attacken die Überhand gewinnen konnte – noch nicht. Noch vor fünfzehn Minuten dachte er, er könnte Paragus in die Hölle schicken, doch dieser schien seine Kraft mobilisieren zu können, woher auch immer er diese Reserven nahm, Vegeta hatte sie definitiv unterschätzt, was er nun einbüßen musste, als Paragus' Angriff sich nahezu schleichend auf Vegeta zuschlängelte. Im Gegensatz zu Paragus, der einen Schritt vor den anderen trat, war Vegeta nicht in der Lage, sich nach vorne zu bewegen, sondern verharrte an Ort und Stelle, um den Angriff halbwegs in Schach halten zu können.

So eine Scheiße!

Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen diese Attacke, doch der Feind kam näher. Nicht einmal seinen Stolz konnte er herunterschlucken, indem er Kakarott befahl, ihm zu helfen. Das verbot er sich einfach. Erwähnte sie nicht einmal, inmitten einer ihrer Machtkämpfe, dass Arroganz seine Schwäche wäre? Innerlich lachend, korrigierte er ihre Aussage, denn nicht das war seine Schwäche, die ihm irgendwann das Leben kostete, sondern sein Stolz. Drei bösartige Funken wohnten in Vegeta – Stolz, Neid und Gier. Eigenschaften, die aber wohl in jedem Saiyajin-Herzen wohnten...

Ferner, so ging ihm bitter auf, lernte er aus seinen Rückschlägen mehr, als aus seinen Erfolgen.

In diesen tiefen, dunklen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Vegeta viel zu spät, wie Kakarott sich dicht hinter ihn stellte, sein Gesicht nahe an seines brachte, um sich ebenfalls in Position zu bringen. Vegetas Hände waren horizontal ausgestreckt, während Kakarotts Hände sich vertikal um Vegetas Hände schlossen, sodass sie beinahe einen geschlossenen Kreis formten.

„Was soll das? Verschwinde, Kakarott", bellte Vegeta enervierend.

„Nein. Auf drei, in Ordnung?"

„Ich lasse mir von dir gar nichts sagen!" Er versuchte, Kakarott mit der Schulter von sich zu stoßen, doch der ließ es nicht zu, sondern festigte seinen Stand.

„Du sturer Panzer! Dann eben jetzt!" Der dunkelhaarige Saiyajin bündelte seine Kraft, vermischte seinen Angriff mit Vegetas Angriff, wodurch es ihnen gelang, Paragus wieder nach hinten zu treiben.

„Schön, dann eben zusammen!" Auch Vegeta schöpfte noch ein letztes Mal seine Energien aus. Minutenlang standen sie zusammen und endlich gelang es ihnen, ihren Feind erneut zu Fall zu bringen. „Und jetzt entferne dich endlich von mir", wies er Kakarott zurecht, ehe er blitzschnell zu Paragus flog, bevor dieser sich wieder – wie auch immer – auf die Beine schaffen konnte. Blindwütig war Vegeta in die Hocke gegangen, packte die Haare seines Gegenübers und musterte ein letztes Mal das Gesicht des Mannes, der alles veränderte...

„Wir haben jetzt lange genug gespielt." Wie bei Freezer, erschuf Vegeta seine stärkste Attacke, die er in all den Jahren erlernte und perfektionierte, ehedem er sie ächzend in Paragus' Gesicht schmetterte. Danach sank er, wieder mit schwarzen Haaren, auf den Boden, ließ sich auf den Hintern fallen und winkelte sein Bein an, worauf er seine Stirn abstützen konnte, um seine leeren Lungen mit genügend Luft zu füllen.

Grundgütiger, was für ein Kraftaufwand, an den er sich erst gewöhnen musste. Ohne gelernt zu haben die Energie konstant zu halten, war eine Verwandlung zum Super-Saiyajin anstrengend.

Unterdessen näherte Kakarott sich dem Konglomerat aus Steinen, Blut und Lebewesen, worunter er leise Stimmen vernahm und augenblicklich reagierte, indem er die Steine zur Seite rollte. Zum Vorschein kamen weibliche, zum Teil schwer verwundete Wesen – Vegetas Sklavinnen. Eine von ihnen starrte Kakarott mit ihren glühend roten Augen entgegen, was ihn erschreckte und seine Hand zurückschreckte, die er gerade zur Hilfe anbieten wollte.

„Geh zum König", flüsterte sie schwach, nicht mehr in der Lage, ihre Augen lange offen zu halten.

Die Stimme dieser Frau war sanft, gütig... Sie klang nicht im Entferntesten so hart wie der Anblick der Sklavin, was ihn dazu bewegte, die Steine wegzuschieben.

„Du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen. Es ist zu spät", sprach sie gepresst weiter und hielt Kakarott auf, nachdem ihre blasse Hand auf seiner landete. „Aber der König darf nicht fallen, Kakarott. Es wäre das Ende dieses Planeten, das unweigerlich eintrifft, sollte der König in seiner Trauer untergehen."

Irritiert über die Worte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Wovon redest du?" Dass diese Frau seinen Namen kannte, verunsicherte ihn noch lange nicht so sehr, wie der Gesamtinhalt ihrer gesprochenen Worte. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ihr könnt die Unschuldigen vor dem Tode bewahren. Macht euch auf den Weg nach Namek. Euch bleibt nicht viel Zeit."

Namek? Doch er unterbrach die Frau vor sich nicht mehr, sondern ließ sie weiter sprechen. Gebannt hing er an ihren Lippen, wartete darauf, dass sie Licht ins Dunkel brachte.

„Fliegt nach Namek zum Oberältesten. Er hütet den größten Schatz der Namekianer, die _Dragonballs._ Sie werden euch eure Wünsche erfüllen, auch die, die deinen Bruder und deinen Onkel betreffen, Kakarott." Das Gesicht der alten Frau verzog sich schmerzerfüllt, woraufhin ihre Hand zurückschreckte und auf ihrem Bauch landete. Eine klaffende Wunde war alles, was Kakarott erkannte, ehe er sich erschrocken zurückzog und der Frau dabei zusehen musste, wie sie starb, ohne dass er etwas ausrichten konnte.

Aber woher konnte sie wissen, dass Radditz und Turles ebenfalls gefallen waren? Waren die beiden wirklich gestorben oder halluzinierte sie nur, aufgrund ihrer Schmerzen? Und von welchen Wünschen sprach sie? Was waren _Dragonballs?_ Völlig durcheinander, ging er wenige Schritte zurück, bis er Vegetas Aura hinter sich spüren konnte.

„Ist das wahr?" Missmutig sah auch er auf Amaya hinab, deren Augen geschlossen waren und ihre Atmung immer langsamer wurde, ehe ihre Aura verschwand und ihre Brust sich nicht mehr hob. „Sie hat nicht das gesagt, was ich gehört habe, oder?" Eigentlich hätte er in die Stadt fliegen müssen... Sich erkundigen müssen, doch der Drang, diese Information seiner Sklavin zu überprüfen, war größer. „Denn, wenn das stimmt... dann frage ich mich, wieso sie mir das nicht vorher erzählt hat." Das hätte alles _– alles! –_ geändert.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Vegeta", erwiderte sein Mitstreiter gebrochen. Kakarott wusste nicht, was er noch glauben sollte und was nicht. Zu sehr war er eingenommen, nachdem die Realität ungehindert auf ihn einschlagen konnte. „Ich würde es gerne glauben, aber ich kann nicht." Getroffen drehte er sich um, um den schwersten Gang seines Lebens anzutreten. Geradelinig steuerte er auf Bulma zu... Was nicht das Ende seines Weges bedeutete, denn offenbar waren auch Radditz und Turles ums Leben gekommen.

„Bleib stehen, Kakarott!" Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und er öffnete sie erst, als er sich ebenfalls umdrehte und zu seinem Begleiter sah, den er eben noch gerne geschlagen hätte, aus so vielen Gründen, die er gar nicht mehr aufzählen konnte, vermutlich auch nebensächlich wurden, denn im Moment waren sie Leidensgenossen. Saiyajins, die dasselbe Schicksal erfuhren und den gleichen Schmerz miteinander teilten. Träge hob sich Vegetas Kopf zum Himmel, er verschränkte die Arme und atmete aus. „Lass uns nach Namek fliegen!"

„Aber -"

„Nein! Sie hätte das niemals gesagt, wenn nicht ein Funken Ernsthaftigkeit dahinter stecken würde. Niemals! Kontrolliere, ob die anderen die Situation in der Stadt im Griff haben, danach kommst du hierher zurück und... dann fliegen wir nach Namek. Bring die Körper der anderen beiden mit."

„Der anderen beiden?", wiederholte Kakarott perplex, den Tränen nahe. Er war nun auf sich alleine gestellt. Womöglich, wenn es diese Dragonballs nicht gab und die Enttäuschung umso größer war, würde er nie wieder Bulmas Lachen hören, sich nie wieder mit Radditz streiten oder... oder sich mit Turles unterhalten können.

„Willst du Turles nicht wiederbeleben?" Er musste seinen Zorn, den er gerade herunterfuhr, sich anschließend aber in Anbetracht auf Amayas _Botschaft_ steigerte, ganz dringend drosseln. Sie konnte demnach Kakarott noch schön erzählen, was sie wusste, aber als Vegeta etwas wissen wollte, überstieg das ihre Macht? Diese alte Ziege wusste mehr, als sie zugab und das stieß ihm sauer auf. Er hätte lachend oder brüllend wegrennen können – mal wieder. Man veralberte ihn doch wo man nur konnte.

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob das stimmt und wenn, wie viele Wünsche wir uns erfüllen dürfen."

„Dann werden wir das in Erfahrung bringen. Sieh zu, Kakarott. Ich warte nicht ewig!" Mit diesen Worten ließ der König seinen Untertanen stehen. Er musste hier weg und war eigentlich nicht fähig, Bulmas Körper mitzunehmen, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf das Wunder, das er selbst nicht glauben konnte und steuerte auf Bulma zu, deren zierlichen Körper er auf seine Arme hob und im Palast verschwand. Zusätzlich Kakarott so gebrochen zu sehen, war... es war ungewohnt und tatsächlich traurig.

 **XxX**

Vegeta zweifelte selbst an Amayas Worten, doch er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den letzten Rettungsring, den man ihm zuwarf. Nach Kakarotts kurzem Lagebericht, bezüglich der Situation in der Stadt, hatten sie sich sofort auf den Weg nach Namek gemacht, denn man bräuchte sie auf Vegeta-Sei nicht. Allzu viele von Freezers Männern hatten nicht überlebt, womit es ein leichtes wäre, die Überlebenden zu eliminieren. Ebenso das verlassene Schiff, das Vegeta zum Abschuss freigab, sodass niemand mehr flüchten konnte, sollte ihnen dennoch jemand durch die Lappen gegangen sein.

Nun standen sie seit einer Stunde vor dem Oberältesten, vor einem Ältesten der umliegenden Dörfer, mit dem Vegeta bereits das Handelsabkommen abschloss, und vor Piccolo. Diese Farce war nicht zu ertragen, befand Vegeta, denn man stellte ihm ein Ultimatum. Ihm! Dem König der Saiyajins. Diese Grünlinge, abgesehen vom Oberältesten, forderten tatsächlich eine Minderung der Edelsteine, wodurch sie im Gegenzug die Dragonballs – mit denen man sich _drei Wünsche_ erfüllen konnte – zur Verfügung gestellt bekämen.

Ging es noch lächerlicher?

Innerlich kochte Vegeta bereits vor Wut. Fehlte nur noch der schäumende Mund, doch er riss sich zusammen, ließ seinen Kiefer eindrucksvoll knacken und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Vegeta, du willst doch etwas von ihnen. Du solltest auf den Vorschlag eingehen", riet ihm Kakarott, der mit vorgehaltener Hand zu ihm herangetreten war und in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Ach, wunderbar. Kakarott, der Diplomat par excellence. „Oh nein, ich kapituliere nicht. Niemals!", informierte Vegeta ihn mahnend. „Dann nehme ich mir die Kugeln gewaltsam. Damit habe und hatte ich noch nie ein Problem. Solltest du, dank deiner Humanität, Probleme damit haben, solltest du spätestens jetzt gehen, Kakarott", drohte er diabolisch grinsend, wonach seine Hand gefährlich langsam nach oben wanderte, in welcher er eine Ki-Kugel erzeugte, die er ohne jegliche Skrupel abfeuern würde. „Geh zur Seite, Piccolo. Ansonsten wirst du mein erstes Opfer. Obwohl..." Er war rasend vor Wut, die ihm dabei half, sich problemlos in einen Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln. Er nutzte die Fähigkeit, sich zu verwandeln, zu oft aus, aber den erhofften Schock seiner Gegner war es ihm wert gewesen – nur so kam er offenbar an sein Ziel. Sofort erschien der goldene Lichtkranz, der sich von seinen Füßen hinauf über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreite und seine goldenen Haare noch mehr hervor stachen.

„Nein!", knurrte der junge Namekianer, der sich schützend vor den Oberältesten stellte. „Nur über meine Leiche."

„Das lässt sich arrangieren. Komm her!" Als er unverholen seine Attacke abfeuern wollte, hustete der Oberälteste hinter Piccolo, was Vegeta als Chance sah, doch stoppte er ebenfalls, nachdem der alte Namekianer röchelnd zu sprechen anfing.

„Piccolo, bitte gehe zur Seite und lass den König der Saiyajins zu mir herantreten. Bei unserem letzten Treffen", sprach er hustend weiter, „erwähnte ich, wie knapp meine Zeit bemessen ist und wenn diese gekommen ist, werden die Dragonballs zu Stein, womit Ihr, königliche Hoheit, nicht mehr die Chance haben werdet, Euren Wunsch vorzutragen. Ihr solltet Euch beeilen. Jedoch", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, „wird das die _letzte Chance_ sein, da ich mich entschieden habe, meine Macht nicht weiterzugeben und die Dragonballs mit mir untergehen."

„Oberältester!", mischte sich Piccolo ein, der es nicht fassen konnte, etwas solch kontroverses aus dem Mund seines Oberhauptes zu hören.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, Piccolo", betonte der alte Namekianer, als er gebieterisch die Hand hob, um Piccolo eindeutig zu zeigen, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem dieser zu schweigen hatte. „Die Dragonballs sind der einzige Grund, weshalb unser Volk mit Angriffen rechnen muss, obwohl ich dem namekianischen Volk Frieden, Glück und Wohlstand wünsche, was durch die Dragonballs nicht gewährleistet werden kann. Eine solche Macht darf und soll nicht in die falschen Hände geraten."

„Aber... aber... diese Saiyajins... Wir können ihnen nicht vertrauen, Oberältester. Ich war auf ihrem Planeten und sah die Grausamkeit dieses Volkes", wagte der Grünling einen erneuten Versuch, das Oberhaupt umzustimmen. „Sie sind ein kriegerisches Volk und wir wissen auch gar nicht, was sie sich wünschen! Was, wenn sie uns eine Falle stellen?", äußerte er seine Bedenken zähneknirschend, da er wusste, der Oberälteste ließe sich nicht mehr umstimmen.

„Deine Weitsicht ist beachtlich, Piccolo, aber der König der Saiyajins, so schwarz und böse sein Herz ist, wird keinen der drei Wünsche dazu missbrauchen, unserem Volk zu schaden und jetzt händige ihm die Dragonballs aus – schnell", verordnete er japsend, da ihm das Atmen zusehend schwerer fiel. „Du wirst ihre Wünsche übersetzen, Piccolo!", schob der Grünling hinterher.

Ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden, rollte er die Kugeln zusammen, und rief _Polunga_ – den namekianischen Drachen.

Erstaunt, aber auch sichtlich erschüttert, traten die beiden Saiyajins zurück, während Piccolo sich schnaubend an sie wandte und ihren ersten Wunsch hören wollte. Die Größe des Drachen war gewaltig, furchteinflössend und seine grüne, schuppige Haut wurde von einem hellen Licht abgerundet. Oberhalb seines Kopfes waren zwei große Hörner, an den Wangen ebenso, die aber nur halb so schrecklich aussahen, wie die roten Augen des Drachens.

„Kann der Drache jeden Wunsch erfüllen?", wollte Vegeta – wieder in seiner Ursprungsform – wissen, der sich langsam näherte, jedoch darauf bedacht, dem Drachen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Es war das Ungewisse, das ihn zurückhielt. Vegeta wurde, je mehr er seinen Wahn ablegte, vorsichtiger... misstrauischer und skeptischer.

„Jeden, der seine Macht nicht übersteigt", gab der Namekianer von sich.

Und wieder dieser Satz... _Die Macht nicht übersteigt._ Er konnte diesen Wortlaut echt nicht mehr hören und müsste er ihn noch ein einziges Mal hören, würde er demjenigen, der diesen Satz äußerte, seinen Mund stopfen. „Er soll uns an den Punkt zurückbringen, kurz bevor Paragus seine erste Attacke absetzte." Bulmas Tod konkret erwähnen wollte Vegeta nicht.

„Nein, mach das nicht, Vegeta. Dann lebt Paragus! Das ist die sicherste Methode, ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Lass uns lieber nur drei Menschen ins Leben zurückholen." Oh, wie egoistisch das klang, das gestand sich auch Kakarott ein, aber was anderes fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Vergiss nicht, Kakarott, wir kennen dieses Szenario bereits und können Paragus demnach sofort von seinem Vorhaben abhalten", erklärte Vegeta rachsüchtig. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er auf die Konfrontation nicht verzichten. Nein, gewiss nicht. Vegeta würde diesen Fremdkörper wieder in die Hölle schicken. „Aber schön, meinetwegen. Wenn das mit deiner Güte und Nächstenliebe zu vereinbaren ist, bitte." Danach sah er zu Piccolo. „Der erste Wunsch soll Radditz erwecken. Der zweite Turles und das Beste kommt zum Schluss. Polunga soll meine Gefährtin Bulma ins Leben zurückrufen." Innerlich verspürte er ein unheimlich gutes Gefühl. Nichts war mehr verloren und auch Bulmas Leben bekäme er wieder zurück. Er konnte sie... umarmen, wenn sie es wollte und ja, er wäre womöglich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingegangen, um sie wenigstens zu umarmen. Das, umarmt zu werden, wollte sie bestimmt, oder?

Gespannt warteten sie auf die Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche, die sofort nach Piccolos Ansprache auf namekianisch erfüllt wurden, bis er Bulmas Leben zurückverlangte.

„Das kann ich nicht!", grummelte Polunga. „Ihr müsst euch etwas anderes wünschen."

„Was?", entfuhr es Vegeta zuerst, der abwechselnd zu Polunga und in das Gesicht eines ähnlich geschockten Kakarotts sah. „Wie? Wieso funktioniert das nicht? Die anderen zwei Mal -"

Der Drache unterbrach Vegeta, der sofort verstummte. „Zu der Saiyajin, die sich Bulma nennt, gehören _zwei Seelen_ und ich kann nur noch _eine_ erwecken. Ihr habt bereits zwei Wünsche geäußert, infolgedessen ist es mir nur möglich, eine Seele - um genau zu sein, Bulmas Seele - wieder in ihren Körper zu führen."

Bedeutete das... „Das heißt", schluckte Vegeta, „dass sie das Kind verlieren würde?"

„Ja, der Embryo wird danach nicht mehr existieren", erwiderte der Drache emotionslos. „Sie wird ihre Erinnerung", erklärte der Drache weiter, als er Vegetas abtrünnigen Ausdruck sah, „bezüglich des Lebens in ihrem Innern allerdings behalten."

Konnte Vegeta das verantworten? Er wäre seine Sorgen los und müsste sich nicht weiter mit dieser zusätzlichen Verantwortung herumschlagen. Alles wäre gelöst und sie könnten bei Null anfangen, ohne dieses Kind, das er anfangs nicht wollte. Gefangen mit seinen wirren Gedanken, strich seine Hand über sein abgeschlagenes Gesicht, hinauf in seine Haare, wo er lose Strähnen nach hinten schob. Tja, der Tüchtige suchte eben kein langes, sorgloses Leben, sondern ein leuchtendes, richtig? Ja, immerhin hatte er sich schon mit dem Gedanken angefreundet - schon sehr früh hatte er das, doch wollte er dies nie zeigen, würde es allem Anschein nach auch nie zeigen. Nichtsdestotrotz... seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Vegeta war zwar nicht im Stande den Wind zu ändern, aber er könnte die Segel anders setzen. „Nein", entschied er nach einer Weile entschlossen und sah dem Drachen in seine Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob Polunga ihn verstehen würde. „Bring mich an den Ort zurück, kurz bevor Paragus sich auf den Weg zu meinem Palast gemacht hat."

„Vegeta", mischte sich Kakarott ein, „bist du... dir sicher? Du würdest wirklich darauf verzichten? Auf einen Wunsch, der alles bereinigt und das erfüllen könnte, was du die ganze Zeit wolltest?" Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie abgeneigt Vegeta von Bulmas Schwangerschaft war. Schließlich hatte Bulma ihm und Radditz davon erzählt.

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ich werde auf meinen Sohn nicht verzichten, Kakarott. Bulma und mich gibt es eben nur noch mit Kind", belehrte er seinen Kämpfer, als er über die Schulter zu ihm sah, wo er sehen konnte, wie sich seine heruntergezogenen Mundwinkel hoben und ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf Kakarotts Gesicht erschien, was Vegeta verunsicherte, woraufhin er sich peinlich berührt an Polunga wandte. „Los, ich will zurück!", wies er den Drachen energischer an.

Sie hätten eben doch sofort Vegetas ersten Wunsch erfüllen sollen. Dann hätten sie sich all das ersparen können... Ob Radditz und Turles bereits verwundert im Schiff herumirrten?

„Euer Wunsch soll erfüllt werden", erhellte Polungas Stimme den Himmel.

„Scheint uns ja doch verstanden zu haben", murmelte Vegeta abfällig und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Piccolo und dem Oberältesten.

Polungas rote Augen glühten auf, bevor der Wunsch erfüllt und die beiden Saiyajins, samt der bereits Erweckten, zurück nach Vegeta-Sei befördert wurden.

Außerdem wurden somit sicherlich auch die anderen Saiyajins, und auch Amaya, wiedererweckt und Vegeta würde Amaya höchstpersönlich darauf ansprechen - diese... diese alte Hexe! Und das Wort Hexe war sicherlich kein Kompliment seitens Vegeta!


	28. Denken ist das Selbstgespräch der Seele

_Viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten, sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind._

 _\- Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel achtundzwanzig -**

 **Denken ist das Selbstgespräch der Seele**

Bulma lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug und nichts weiter als Leere vorfand. Ein hauchdünner Schleier schien sich über die Hornhaut ihrer Augen gelegt zu haben, denn ihr Blick war unscharf, wodurch es ihr nahezu unmöglich war, genauere Umrisse zu stilisieren. Die dazugehörige Stille führte dazu, dass sie ihre blauen Augen umso schneller an die Umgebung anpassen wollte, doch sie musste diese Unschärfe ihrer Augen erst wegblinzeln. Im Anschluss folgte ein verdutzter, wenn auch irritierter Blick, nachdem ihre Sicht klarer wurde. Bulma wusste nicht recht, wo vorne und hinten war. Überall strahlte ihr dieselbe helle Lichtquelle entgegen, woraufhin sie verunsichert ihren Arm hob, um die Helligkeit etwas einzudämmen, was nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt war, denn selbst der Boden strahlte ihr entgegen.

Wo war sie? Was war überhaupt geschehen? Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, wie sie wieder einmal mit Vegeta diskutierte – viel eher, sie seinen Spaß missverstand und sich beleidigt wegdrehte, obwohl sie wusste, dass das von seiner Seite Spaß gewesen war. Ja, sie ärgerte sich sogar über ihre Sensibilität, da sie gerne mit Vegeta zusammen gelacht hätte.

Träge drehte Bulma ihren Körper, um auf ihrem Rücken zu landen, doch noch immer sah alles gleich aus. Gut, ihre Augen hatten Bulma nicht getäuscht. Sie war in einem Raum, den sie nicht kannte. Nirgends konnte sie einen Punkt erspähen, der ihr einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort hätte geben können. Alles wirkte so surreal, sodass Bulma sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie träumte, da sie nicht eine einzige Andeutung, im Bezug auf die Realität, hier vorfand. Vielleicht sollte sie sich kneifen? Nur zur Sicherheit, aber auch um ihre Nervosität zu senken. Doch das war nicht mehr nötig, weil eine bisher nicht vernehmbare Kälte ihren Körper wie ein Kleidungsstück umhüllte, weshalb sie schwankend auf die Beine kam und sich abermals umsah, ohne eine feste Materie zu erkennen.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was passiert war, aber hier stehen zu bleiben und Wurzeln zu schlagen, würde im Endeffekt ebenfalls zu nichts führen, weshalb sie vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne trat.

Super. Nicht nur ihre Arme gehorchten ihr, auch ihre Beine entschieden, sich Bulmas Motorik zu beugen.

„Wo bin ich bloß?", hauchte sie, wonach das gasförmige Wasser in ihrem Atem kondensierte und die Luft für einen kurzen Moment sichtbar wurde. Während sie verwirrt durch das Nichts irrte, dachte sie darüber nach, wieso man diesen Atem sehen konnte. Schlussendlich lag es wohl an der Temperatur, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Bulma wusste, dass kalte Luft wesentlich weniger gasförmiges Wasser aufnehmen konnte als warme Luft, weswegen der Atem kondensierte. Dasselbe galt auch für die Wolkenbildung, die sich, wenn das aufsteigende Wasser in die Atmosphäre drang und ab einer bestimmten Höhe flüssig wurde, durch den sichtbaren Wasserstoff bildeten.

Nachdenklich, ohne ihr weiteres Umfeld bewusst wahrzunehmen, steuerte sie weiter nach vorne - oder ging sie zurück? - wo sie nach weiteren Schritten ein kleines Gebäude in der Ferne erkennen konnte, ebenso kleine Punkte, die wie sie ein ähnliches Aussehen hatten.

Oh nein. Ein schreckliches Gefühl durchfuhr ihren Körper, als die Realität Einzug verlangte.

War sie... war sie etwa tot? Das grelle Licht, das sie traf, nachdem sie Vegeta den Rücken kehrte, musste ein Angriff auf sie gewesen sein. Erschrocken war Bulma stehen geblieben, ihre Hände fuhren ruckartig über ihren Bauch, aber sie konnte nicht feststellen, ob das Kind noch in ihrem Bauch war.

„Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, Bulma."

Das anfängliche Zittern in ihren Beinen erklomm in Windeseile ihren Körper, was es ihr erschwerte, sich flink zu der Stimme umzudrehen. Wenn sie allerdings mit sich selbst ehrlich war, und Bulma wollte ehrlich sein, wusste sie, dass sie sich gar nicht so schnell hätte umdrehen wollen – aus Angst vor der Wahrheit, die oftmals so unerbittlich schmerzlich war, so abgrundtief hart auf einen niederprasselte und man das Gefühl der Ohnmacht spüren konnte, um der Wahrheit zu entfliehen.

Aber wollte sie der Wahrheit entkommen? Zumal sie schon an Bulmas Gedankentür klopfte und Einlass forderte? Nein, aber diese unsägliche Angst, die ihren Mut auffraß, war unermüdlich. Somit verharrte sie steif auf der Stelle, bis die Stimme wieder hinter ihr zu hören war – sie war männlich, dunkel, tief, rau und doch sanft, liebevoll, einfühlsam, so als... als hätte derjenige, dem die Stimme gehörte, Bulma sehnlichst erwartet.

„Du musst keine Angst haben."

„Wer bist du?", fragte die blauhaarige Saiyajin, ohne selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen oder auf eigene Faust herauszufinden, wer sich hinter ihr verbarg. Stattdessen kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, alles würde am Ende gut werden. „Bin ich... bin ich gestorben? Weißt du das?", zischte sie gepresst, sich sicher, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

„Dreh dich um, Bulma. Du musst keine Angst haben, denn in dir ruht – wenn auch noch unentdeckt – der _Mut_ deines Vaters, die _Feinfühligkeit_ deiner Mutter, sowie die _Tapferkeit_ deiner Brüder und Mut bedeutet nicht, dass man keine Angst hat. Es bedeutet, dass man es trotz der Angst tut."

„Bist du mutig?", wollte Bulma wissen. Interesse war weniger der Antrieb, ihre Frage zu stellen. Viel mehr wollte sie die Stimme hören, welche sie mit einem liebenswürdigen Wesen in Relation setzte.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete die Stimme, woraus man einen Schwung Erheiterung herauskristallisieren konnte.

„Und hast du dich einmal in einer Situation wiedergefunden, in der du Mut beweisen musstest, aber zugleich Angst verspürtest? Gab es... gab es eine solche Situation schon einmal?", fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu.

„Ja, immer. Wenn ich Mut bewiesen hatte, saß mir die Angst, wie ein zusätzliches Gewicht, auf den Schultern."

Noch immer lagen ihre Hände auf Bulmas Bauch, doch eine Hand befreite sich, wanderte langsam nach oben zu ihrer linken Brust, wo normalerweise ihr Herz schlug, doch dieses Mal blieb das aufgeregte Pumpen aus.

Resignation folgte.

Sie wurde von diesem grellen Licht getötet, ging ihr schmerzlich auf. „Bevor ich mich umdrehe, möchte ich wissen, ob du mich in die Hölle oder in den Himmel bringst."

„Das entscheide ich nicht. Man gewährte mir diese einmalige Erscheinung, um dich zu Enma Daio zu führen, der darüber entscheidet, ob du ins Paradies oder in die Hölle kommst, aber auch, ob du deinen Körper behalten darfst oder auf deine Seele reduziert wirst. Allerdings habe ich eine ganz andere Vermutung, die ich jedoch noch nicht aussprechen möchte."

„Wieso möchtest du mir deine Vermutung nicht sagen?" Teilnahmslos sah sie über ihre Schulter, hinüber zu der Gestalt, die immer feinere Konturen annahm. Die Silhouette begann sich zu festigen, einen Körper zu bilden, während sie auf Bulma zukam. Doch statt sich zu entfernen, blieb Bulma wortlos stehen, sah dabei zu, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter platzierte und sanften Druck darauf ausübte. Ihre blauen Augen folgten jeder Bewegung, von der blassen Hand, hinüber zu dem Arm, hinauf zu dem Gesicht.

„Weil es mir nicht zusteht. Jetzt lass uns gehen", lächelte die Gestalt Bulma zu.

„Ist Mama auch dort, wo du bist? Seid ihr... seid ihr im Paradies? Werde ich mit euch zusammen sein?" Der Gedanke war hilfreich. Es half Bulma, die unendliche Trauer, die später sicherlich einkehren würde, zu verarbeiten.

„Das wird Enma Daio entscheiden. Ich selbst bekam nur die Erlaubnis, dich hier abholen zu können."

Das war nicht das, was Bulma hören wollte. War der Saiyajin, in seiner blau-grünen Panzerung, überhaupt ihr Vater Bardock oder war auch das nur ein Trugschluss? Konnte die Gestalt vor Bulma sich noch an sein Leben auf Vegeta-Sei erinnern? Auch schloss sie aus seinen Worten, dass er offenbar nicht im Paradies lebte. Demzufolge musste ihr Vater wohl in der Hölle gelandet sein, was ihr noch mehr Angst bereitete.

„Ja, ich bin in der Hölle, weil ich während der Überquerung des Schlangenpfads in die Hölle gefallen bin", griff Bardock Bulmas Gedanken auf, während er seine Tochter den weiteren Weg entlang führte.

„Du wärst also nicht in die Hölle gekommen?"

„Nein, aber deine Mutter wird sicher bei dir sein. Demzufolge musst du keine Angst haben, es sei denn... etwas _unvorhergesehenes_ passiert", erklärte er zögerlich, geheimnisvoll, den Blick nach vorne gerichtet. Unterdessen dachte er darüber nach, wann Bulma wohl verschwinden würde und er alleine hier stand. Lange konnte es nicht dauern, wenn er sein Gefühl richtig einordnete. „Du bist so groß geworden", begann Bardock ein belangloseres Gespräch, denn er wusste nicht, wie er mit seiner herangewachsenen Tochter umzugehen hatte.

„Ich bin mittlerweile achtzehn", akzentuierte sie lächelnd, als sie ihren Vater, der noch immer wie in ihren Erinnerungen aussah, von oben bis unten musterte. „Kakarott ist zweiundzwanzig und Radditz -"

„- vierundzwanzig, ich weiß", grinste Bardock – ebenfalls so unverblümt wie Bulma – zurück. Sicher konnte er das nur sagen, weil Bulma bereits die vorherigen Zahlen nannte, denn hier im Jenseits war die Zeitzählung anders. Nur wollte er sich nicht die Blöße vor seiner Tochter geben. „Das Alter meiner Kinder kenne ich, auch wenn wir uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Nur ist der Zeitverlauf hier ein wenig anders. Nichts als die unendlichen Äonen haben wir vor uns – demnach entspricht ein Jahr hier, einen Tag auf Vegeta-Sei."

„Du lebst also schon _2555 Jahre_ hier?", überschlug Bulma knapp die Zahlen. „Das klingt so abstrus", quittierte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie lief neben ihrem Vater und alles, worüber sie sich unterhielten, waren Zahlen? Aber, laut seiner Aussage, hätten sie ja die Ewigkeit vor sich, weswegen sie noch alle Zeit der Welt hätten, um sich zu unterhalten, fiel ihr bitter ein - vorausgesetzt, sie würde auch in der Hölle landen. Ihr Blick war ehrfürchtig auf ihren Vater gerichtet, der groß und stolz neben ihr ging, seine Hand – mit bestimmtem Druck – stets auf ihrer Schulter und Bulma weiter führte. Es war, als stünde Kakarott neben ihr. Einzig das rote Stirnband, das ihr Vater trug, sowie die Panzerung die seinen Körper verhüllte, unterschieden ihn von Kakarott.

„Ähm", stutzte Bardock, der verwundert seine freie Hand nach oben hob, um an seinen Fingern zu zählen. „Äh, jedenfalls so etwas in der Größenordnung, ja. Wir haben schließlich die Unendlichkeit vor uns, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", replizierte Bulma eintönig und besah sich die Umgebung, die sich immer weiter in ihr Sichtfeld drängte. Weiter hinten konnte sie das einzige Haus erkennen, darüber ein Schild, auf dem _Willkommen_ stand, woraufhin Bulma ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe hob, verunsichert darüber, _wie willkommen_ man sein konnte. „Wird man dort hinten unterteilt?", wollte sie argwöhnisch wissen, nicht fähig, den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuschlucken.

„Ja, aber bevor wir die Tür passieren, möchte ich wissen, wie es deinen Brüdern und dir ergangen ist?" Zielbewusst war er vor Bulma getreten, beide Hände auf ihren Schultern und sein Gesicht nahe vor ihrem. Irgendetwas war anders geworden, in dem Moment, als sie vor der Tür ankamen. Bulma, so konnte Bardock fühlen, gehörte nicht zu den Lebenden, aber auch nicht mehr zu den verstorbenen Seelen...

„Gut." Das Wort Papa kam ihr nicht über die Lippen, obwohl sie Bardock gerne so genannt hätte, aber nach all den Jahren, fiel es ihr ersichtlich schwer, diesen Kosenamen beizufügen. „Wir sind immer gut zurecht gekommen, aber wieso fragst du das?" Plötzlich konnte sie einen Stich in ihrer Brust vernehmen, wodurch Bulma leicht in die Knie gezwungen wurde. „Au... Aua! Was... was", keuchte sie, „passiert mit mir?"

Bardock ging mit Bulma zusammen in die Knie. „Ruhig, das ist völlig normal." In seinem blassen Gesicht, wo keine Narbe mehr zu erkennen war, zeichnete sich ein stolzes Lächeln ab, während er mit zwei Fingern über Bulmas Wange strich. „Dein... dein Herz beginnt zu schlagen."

„ _Papa_ , was soll das?" Nun rollte der Name problemlos über ihre Lippen. „Bitte hilf mir!" Es tat schrecklich weh. Jede weitere Kontraktion ihres Herzen tat weh, ließ Bulma keuchen und stöhnen. Ihre Hände krallten sich an den Trägern der Panzerung ihres Vaters fest, der diesen Umstand kommentarlos akzeptierte. „Ich... Wie kann das sein?"

„Du wirst ins Leben zurückgeholt. Dein einst toter Körper muss sich erst wieder an die Funktionen gewöhnen, auch an deinen Herzschlag." Unsicher, aber voller Tatendrang, zog Bardock sein Kind zu sich heran, schlang seine breiten Arme um ihren jungen Körper und genoss die seltsame Nähe. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Bardock seinen Stolz, seine Härte, all das Brutale, das zu Lebzeiten in ihm wohnte und ging seiner Begierde, eines seiner Kinder endlich einmal in die Arme zu schließen, nach. Dieser Drang quälte ihn all die Jahrzehnte, die er bereits hier verbringen musste und nach so vielen Ewigkeiten, bekam Bardock die Chance, diesem Bedürfnis nachzugeben, aber auch die Chance, einem seiner Kinder für einen minimalen Moment nahe zu sein. Darüber hinaus war nicht nur sein Verlangen gestillt, sondern auch der Zeitpunkt gekommen, in dem er Bulmas Arme um seinen Körper spüren konnte, was Bardock zum Anlass nahm, seine Umarmung zu vertiefen. Und... es war, als könnte er den Duft seiner Tochter einatmen, weshalb er gierig versuchte, den Geruch einzufangen und in seinem Gedächtnis einzusperren, um sich immer wieder daran zurückzuerinnern.

„Papa, ich... ich..." Bulma wollte ihm sagen, dass sie schwanger war, doch soweit kam sie nicht.

„Pass auf deine Brüder auf", unterbrach der große Saiyajin die kleinere. „Und hab keine Angst", begann er zu flüstern, während er fast unberührt über ihre Wange strich, „denn Glück kann in den dunkelsten Zeiten gefunden werden. Solange sich jemand daran erinnert, ein Licht brennen zu lassen."

„Und auf Turles, richtig?"

„Auf Turles? Aber -" Verfixt, er hatte keine Zeit, um darauf einzugehen. „Ja. Ja, auch auf Turles!"

Erschrocken sprang Bulma zurück, als ihr die seltsamen Funken, die aus ihrem Körper schossen, bewusst wurden. Ihr Vater stand unbeeindruckt etwas abseits, winkte ihr zu und auch sein Körper schien sich in Luft aufzulösen. Dichter Rauch schmiegte sich um die Körper der beiden Anwesenden, der von ihren Füßen hinauf zu ihrem Kopf wanderte. „Nein! Nein, warte! Geh nicht weg!" Ihre Hand war bereits ausgestreckt, doch Laufen konnte sie schon nicht mehr, da eine seltsame Macht sie hinauf zog – wohin? Das wusste Bulma nicht, die sich vehement dagegen wehren wollte. „Bitte lass mich nicht alleine!", rief sie verzweifelt, doch die Antwort auf ihr Flehen gipfelte darin, dass Bulma ihr Bewusstsein verlor.

Bardock wurde zwar nicht ins Leben zurückgeholt, doch auch er bekam seine zweite Chance - statt wieder in der Hölle zu landen, stand er plötzlich vor den Himmelspforten, hinter denen er eine Gestalt erkennen konnte. Kaum merklich neigte er den Kopf zur Seite, nachdem das Wesen Bardock erreichte. Wohl wissend nahm sie seine Hand und ging mit ihm gemeinsam durch das Himmelstor, ehe Bardock - mit Gine an seiner Hand - im Nebel verschwand.

 **XxX**

Vegeta stand wider Erwarten in einer seiner Hallen, die er schnell hinter sich brachte, um seinen Weg nach draußen fortzusetzen. Im Hof angekommen, fand er Bulma. Jedoch in einer anderen Position, als die erste Version, die er schon erlebte. Dieses Mal lag Bulma am Boden – orientierungs- und hilflos.

Tatsächlich wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt. Sie wurden allesamt wieder an den Ort gebracht, an dem alles passiert war und auch sein Palast war – so wie er sah – noch nicht angegriffen worden. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte.

„Onna", rief er beherrscht, aber streng, nachdem er sah, wie sich ihre Arme bewegten. Allerdings schloss Vegeta kurz seine Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete, um sich sicher zu sein, dass all das keine Einbildung war und Bulma lebte. Andernfalls wäre die einkehrende Euphorie in eine herbe Enttäuschung umgeschlagen und das wollte Vegeta unter keinen Umständen. „Steh auf!"

„Vegeta?" Ihre Hände fuhren zu ihrem Kopf, um das Brummen darin besänftigen zu können, doch es gab nicht nach. „Was... Wieso bin ich hier? Ich war doch eben noch -"

„Ist egal, _bitte_ steh auf!" Vegeta wusste, er hatte nur diese eine Chance und er überlegte fieberhaft, worüber sie sich in ihrer ersten Version unterhalten hatten, um die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, besser abschätzen zu können. „Etwas schneller wäre wirklich fabelhaft, geradezu sensationell", fügte er nach ihren schwächlichen Versuchen hinzu, ehe er sich dazu herabließ, zu ihr ging und Bulma unter die Arme griff. Das Gefühl, ihren lebhaften Körper im Arm zu halten, war berauschend, aphrodisierend, ja, fast himmlisch. Das Gefühl war elektrisierend, auch, weil sie einfach wieder lebte und er eine zweite Chance bekam, ihr Leben zu schützen.

„Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr", stotterte sie vor sich hin, eine ihrer Hände noch immer am Kopf, den sie hin und her schwang. „Was ist passiert? Ich habe doch eben noch vor meinem Vater gestanden?", sprach sie unbekümmert, aber noch deutlich geschwächt, weiter.

Unterdessen suchte der König wie verrückt den Himmel ab, doch noch sah er keine Gestalt, die sich den Mauern näherte. Vegeta erkannte stattdessen etwas anderes. Er erblickte einen der Wachposten, der seelenruhig zu schlafen schien. Nun wusste Vegeta auch, weshalb Paragus unbehelligt angreifen konnte - Vegetas Posten schlief. Behutsam legte er Bulmas Arm über seine Schulter, während er knurrend zu dem schlafenden Saiyajin sah.

„Hey!", brüllte er erbost. „Aufwachen!" Doch der Posten reagierte nicht, was ihn noch wütender werden ließ. „Verdammt, der wacht nicht auf. Egal, wir müssen in den Palast. Kannst du gehen oder... oder soll ich dir _helfen_?" Ihr bewusst anbieten, sie zu tragen, wollte er nicht, da sich das aus seinem Mund sicherlich zweideutig anhören würde. So gut kannte sich Vegeta schließlich, um das abschätzen zu können.

„Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt, danke. Gehen funktioniert noch", scherzte sie, innerlich dankbar, diese Geste von Vegeta zu erhalten. Ihre Hand fuhr nach oben und kam erst auf seinem Unterarm zur Ruhe.

Plötzlich durchzuckten Vegetas Nervenbahnen seltsame Gefühle, weswegen er seine Schritte beschleunigte. Brachte sein Wunsch die Zeit durcheinander, obwohl er sich sicher war, noch zwei bis drei Minuten Zeit zu haben? Es war doch nicht zum Aushalten. Vegeta hätte platzen können, da ihm nur diese einmalige Chance blieb, woraufhin er Bulma, rabiater als beabsichtigt, in den langgezogenen Flur stieß.

„Du bleibst hier drin! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Sein Zeigefinger war auf sie gerichtet und hasserfüllt starrte er Bulma an, die nach und nach zu sich kam, um sofort wieder eingeschüchtert am Boden sitzen zu bleiben. Endlich. Endlich schien sein Blick aussagekräftig genug zu sein. „Ich will dein Wort, dass du mir einmal gehorchst und nichts anderes tust. Einfach nur dem nachkommst, was ich von dir verlange. Ist das angekommen, Onna?"

„Ja."

Ha, ja? Sie gab, ohne jeglichen Widerstand, nach? „Sicher? Ich wiederhole mich ungern. Hast du alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, verstanden?" Dieses Mal war er nicht abgelenkt, wodurch er die Annäherung deutlich spüren konnte. Mit dem Unterschied, Paragus gar nicht so weit kommen zu lassen, dass er überhaupt die Möglichkeit bekam, etwas gegen ihn auszurichten. Egal, wie hinterlistig sein nachfolgendes Handeln wäre, er tat es ihretwegen – für sie und das Kind. Ansonsten hätte er sich ja auch nur Bulmas Leben zurückwünschen können, womit er dem _Paragus-Problem_ aus dem Weg hätte gehen können, aber nein. Wieso alles simplifizieren, wenn man es auch schwer haben könnte?

Oh, er hoffte bloß, dass Bulma diese Attitüde zu schätzen wusste. Zwar war er für solche Annäherungen und Gestiken blind, konnte sie nie wirklich zuordnen, doch er schöpfte Hoffnung, dass er – zumindest mit ihrer Hilfe – lernen konnte, damit umzugehen.

„Ich habe dich verstanden. Aber..." Nachdem sich Vegeta schnaubend umdrehte, stockte ihr kurz der Atem. „Aber erklär mir später, was passiert ist, ja?"

„Das kann dir Kakarott, der übrigens unhöflich ist, da er uns belauscht, erklären." Sein Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, sodass er über seine Schulter zu den Ankömmlingen blicken konnte, den Blick leicht verzerrt, die Zähne fest zusammengepresst.

„Vegeta!"

Beide Saiyajins drehten sich synchron zu der Stimme, die abgekämpft und stöhnend durch ihren Gehörgang driftete. Weiter hinten entdeckten sie Kakarott, hinter ihm Radditz und Turles, die ebenso verwundert aussahen wie Bulma. Doch für Erklärungen hatten sie später noch genügend Zeit.

„Ja, das ist mein Name, Kakarott", entgegnete Vegeta enthusiastisch.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich habe in der Stadt bereits Alarm geschlagen und man bereitet sich vor. Sieh zu, dass du meine Schwester hier wegbringst, Vegeta." Kakarott war wild entschlossen, als er vor den König trat, seinen Blick kurz über Bulma gleiten ließ, um anschließend selbstbewusst in Vegetas Augen zu sehen.

Bitte? Er hörte wohl schlecht. „Befehle nehme ich von dir -"

„Du kannst später, wenn alles vorbei ist, eingeschnappt sein, Vegeta! Versprochen, großes Saiyajin-Ehrenwort. Aber diese Starrköpfigkeit ist, wie du und ich am besten wissen, gerade fehl am Platz."

Gerade wollte der König sich aufbauen, Kakarott wutentbrannt gegen die Brust tippen, doch schon wieder wurde er inmitten seiner unausgesprochenen Drohung unterbrochen.

„Hör nur dieses eine Mal auf Kakarott. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was passiert ist – erklären kann ich es mir erst recht nicht –, aber ich vertraute Kakarott blind", klinkte sich auch Bulma in die anbahnende Diskussion mit ein. Zaudernd legte sie ihre Hand auf Vegetas Oberarm. Das bekannte Kribbeln hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf Bulmas Haut, ebenso massive Einwirkungen auf ihren Schweif, der zu zucken anfing.

„Schön, ich traue bestenfalls nur mir und das, Onna, ist schon sehr selten!" Ha, wenn sie wüsste, wie wenig er sich in ihrer Gegenwart vertraute, sobald es darum ging, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Oh, sie würde ihn verteufeln, ihn angiften, bis er schlussendlich die Kontrolle verlor und sie überall anfassen musste, um seine Synapsen wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Und nein, sie wussten doch alle nicht, was er durchmachen musste. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte sich im Entferntesten vorstellen, was in Vegeta vorgegangen war, nachdem er Bulma am Boden liegen sah, sich sicher, sie für immer verloren zu haben, bis er die Unterhaltung zwischen Kakarott und Amaya – als würden sie Rezepte austauschen und Amaya ihm währenddessen eine bessere Kochmethode vorschlagen wollte – belauschen konnte.

„Los jetzt. Rein da", befahl Kakarott, der sein Gewicht gegen Vegeta stemmte und diesen somit in das Innere des Palastes trieb – gefolgt von Radditz und Turles, die allerdings Abstand hielten, die Gegend im Auge behielten und sich für ihr neues Leben und das vorherige Ableben revanchieren zu können.

„Kakarott!"

„Was denn?", erwiderte der Angesprochene, der das Talent besaß, sich so unschuldig zu verhalten, indem er ehrerbietig die Arme neben sein Gesicht hob.

„Ach, gar nichts!" Schnaufend drehte sich Vegeta weg von ihm, nachdem er seine Arme beleidigt überkreuzte, seine Mimik jedoch dezent weicher wurde, als er Bulmas erleichtertes Gesicht wahrnahm. Selbst seine verkrampften Arme wurden lockerer. Diese Saiyajin... Sie war sein Lebenselixier geworden. Ihre heitere, aufrichtige, selbstlose Art spiegelte sich vermutlich hervorragend in seinen düsteren, gemeinen, arroganten Charaktereigenschaften wider. Dennoch hatte er aufzupassen, dass solche kleinen Einblicke nicht öfters vorkamen. Auch durften sie sich nicht vergrößern, da er befürchtete, die Oberhand zu verlieren.

„Du hättest Vegeta sehen sollen. Als er... realisierte", begann Kakarott zu erzählen und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Vegeta, „was passiert war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Noch nie habe ich seine Aura so stark gespürt." Indessen stieß er seinen Ellenbogen scherzhaft in Vegetas Seite, der alles nur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Blick verfolgte, der – wenn er nur fähig dazu wäre – töten konnte.

„Ist das wahr?", wollte Bulma wissen, bevor sie zu Vegeta sah, der mit verschränkten Armen, einem angewinkeltem Bein und dem Rücken zur Wand, den Blick zur Seite richtete – sichtlich genervt von ihrer Frage, was wiederum ihre Mundwinkel anhob.

„Kakarott übertreibt. Ich musste schließlich meinen Planeten schützen. Nur deswegen bin ich explodiert."

„Ach ja?", bohrte Kakarott nach. Sein Grinsen, hätte er keine Ohren, würde einmal um seinen ganzen Kopf reichen, so breit war es. „Ich fand, du warst außer dir – und das rührte eher daher, dass man Bulma angegriffen hatte. Noch nie warst du so ungestüm", neckte er ihn weiter.

„Schnauze!", spie Vegeta, dessen Wangen sich leicht rötlich verfärbten. Dieses abartige Aas, das sich Kakarott nannte, brachte ihn hier – vor Bulma, aber auch vor Radditz und Turles – in Bedrängnis.

„Ist ja gut. Dann können wir jetzt zurück? Und du bleibst bei Bulma?"

„Ich muss schon sagen", begann Vegeta erbost, „ich bin fassungslos. Total fassungslos! Das ist die einzige Art zu beschreiben, wie... total fassungslos ich bin." Er wurde von seinem Kämpfer zum Aufpasser degradiert, was ihm eigentlich zugute kommen sollte, doch wollte er sich derweil keine Befehle geben lassen.

„Sehr gut. Wenigstens ein Gemütszustand, der – in Anbetracht der Situation – vollkommen in Ordnung ist." Krachend landete Kakarotts Hand auf Vegetas Rücken, bevor dieser sich mit Radditz und Turles entfernte. „Dann lasst uns diesem Eindringling mal ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern machen, Jungs", motivierte er seine Begleiter, während seine Faust in seine offene Handinnenfläche schlug und sie gänzlich aus Vegetas, sowie Bulmas Sichtfeld verschwanden.

„Ich hoffe", richtete Vegeta das Wort danach an Bulma, „dass wir nicht wieder nach deiner kleinen Freundin suchen müssen, denn falls du das doch vorschlagen wolltest, kannst du dir das gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Das hier... Dass wir hier wieder stehen", implementierte er weiterhin hektisch, „verdanken wir einer einmaligen Chance, die ich durch deinen Starrsinn nicht gefährden will, nur weil es dir im Bauch kribbelt und du glaubst, Heroismus wird einem gedankt oder schützt einen vor dem Tod."

„Was musstet ihr, du und Kakarott, dafür tun? Für diese Chance?"

„Gar nichts natürlich", erwiderte Vegeta süffisant. „Ich bin der König der Saiyajins. Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich das bekomme, was immer ich will."

„Aber wenn es doch nur eine einmalige Chance ist, dann kannst du diese Chance nicht noch einmal -"

„Bulma", schnaufte er, dieses Mal jedoch tatsächlich etwas wütender. „Du bist wirklich unschlagbar. Ich versuche dir gerade, wenn auch auf Umwegen, klarzumachen, dass du für mich nicht irgendeine dahergelaufene Saiyajin bist, ja? Zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass in deinem Kopf mehr als nur Luft – und die Fähigkeit zu nicken – vorhanden ist. Also _bitte_ , stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist und mach es vor allem mir nicht schwerer, als es schon ist, denn diese Aussage ist für mich keine leichte Kost!"

„Kannst du mir trotzdem sagen, was passiert ist?" Wow... Vegetas Ansprache hatte Eindruck hinterlassen.

Innerlich verkrampfte sich Vegeta. Das wäre eine wunderbare Anekdote für Kakarott gewesen, aber der war ja nur anwesend, wenn man ihn nicht gebrauchen konnte. Abgesehen davon, beherrschte Kakarott – wenn er in unpassende Situationen stürmte – die Fähigkeit, nur unnötige Kommentare von sich zu geben. „Wir sind, dank eines Hinweises, nach Namek geflogen – Kakarott und ich. Dort gab man uns die _namekianischen Dragonballs_ , die uns drei Wünsche erfüllten."

 _„Dragonballs?"_ Davon hörte Bulma zum ersten Mal, jedoch sprach sie nicht weiter. Stattdessen sah sie etwas verängstigt hinter ihm vorbei, durch die noch offen stehende Tür, doch auch dort konnte sie nichts erkennen, geschweige denn hören, was ihr Gefühl hätte verstärken können, sich inmitten eines Krieges zu befinden.

„Ja, mit dem ersten und zweiten Wunsch haben wir Radditz und Turles zum Leben -"

„Die beiden waren... auch -" Bulma ließ den Satz unbeendet. Wieso hatte sie die beiden nicht gesehen? Waren sie schon vor ihr gestorben und in Paradies und Hölle unterteilt worden?

„Ja. Mit dem dritten Wunsch wollte ich dich ins Leben holen, doch... Das hat nicht so funktioniert, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe." Vegeta wusste nicht, ob der Kampf im vollem Gange war, denn er hörte nichts, was auch daran liegen konnte, dass Kakarott die Angreifer vom Palast weglockte. Bestenfalls müsste er mit Bulma von hier weg, weswegen er auch an ihr vorbeiging und einen anderen Weg einschlug.

„Warte! Das hast du getan?", rief Bulma erschrocken, bevor sie zu Vegeta aufschloss und gemeinsam mit ihm im Innern des Palastes verschwand. „Wieso hat es nicht funktioniert?"

„Das ist kompliziert." Als sie ein Fenster erreichten, blieben sie kurz stehen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, der alles andere als gut war. Vegeta sah niemanden und er hoffte, dass Kakarott überlebte, damit er ihm gehörig ins Gesicht prügeln konnte, für seine lose Bemerkung, anlässlich seiner - um es gelinde zu sagen - Aufregung auf Namek. „Ich konnte den dritten Wunsch nicht realisieren, weil ich zwei Wünsche gebraucht hätte, um dich _und_ das Kind ins Leben zu holen." Ihm gefiel es nicht, so spezifisch über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Es war so diametral, in Bezug auf seine sonstigen Gesprächsthemen.

„Du... Du hättest folglich auch nur mich – ohne das Kind – wiederbeleben können?"

„Ja", antwortete Vegeta genervt.

Leichte Panik stieg in Bulma auf. Was, wenn er diesen Wunsch äußerte? Sie wusste ja nicht, was passiert war. Hatte er vielleicht auch diesen Wunsch geäußert? Nein... hatte er nicht, aber Nachfragen täte nicht weh. „Und... und wie hast du dich entschieden?", seufzte sie schwermütig, den Blick nach unten gerichtet. Aufgeregt tippten ihre Zehen gegen den Stoff ihrer Schuhe, so nervös war Bulma.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, an den Ort zurückzukehren, kurz bevor Paragus seine Attacke abfeuerte. Der Nachteil ist, dass Paragus demzufolge ebenfalls lebt, du dafür aber meinen Thronfolger nicht verloren hast."

„Hab ich nicht?"

„Hast du nicht!", betonte Vegeta.

„Vegeta, das... das ist -" Ihr fehlten schlichtweg die Worte. Sie konnte gar nicht ausdrücken, was sie in diesem Moment für Vegeta empfand. Übersät von Glücksgefühlen, handelte sie im Affekt, als sie zu ihm stürmte, ihre Hände um seinen Nacken schlang und sein Gesicht zu ihrem heranzog. Sie konnte nicht anders, doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde beobachtete sie, wie sie sich in Vegetas schwarzen Augen spiegeln konnte, ehe sie ihre Lippen mit seinen verband, ihren Körper nahe an seinen brachte und ein wohliger Schauer über ihren Rücken fuhr, nachdem sie Vegetas Hände, die zögerlich über ihren Rücken strichen, an ihrer Taille spüren konnte, bevor sich der Druck stärker ausbreitete und auch Vegeta Bulma zu sich heranzog.

So ungünstig der Moment auch war, Vegeta befand, dass das die schönste Art war, beide zu zwingen den Mund zu halten. Denn Worte konnten nicht im Ansatz das ausdrücken, was Vegeta für Bulma fühlte - aber er konnte ihr zeigen, wie viel ihm dieser Kuss bedeutete; sogar ohne Hintergedanken zu haben.


	29. Undank ist der Welten Lohn

_Die meisten großen Taten, die meisten großen Gedanken haben einen belächelnswerten Anfang._

 _\- Albert Camus_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel neunundzwanzig -**

 **Undank ist der Welten Lohn**

Bulma war gefangen in ihrer kleinen, friedlichen Welt, aus der sie – aufgrund einer erneuten Erschütterung – unliebsam gerissen wurde, wonach ihr Blick hastig nach oben zu Vegetas Gesicht jagte, der ebenfalls, ähnlich wie Bulma, irritiert über seine Schulter blickte, um das ankommende Unheil, sowie die Richtung auszumachen. Sein sonst so klarer Verstand, der ab und an entschied – seit er Bulma kannte – auf Abwegen zu sein, wurde durch den Kuss noch dezimierter, weswegen er sich auch erst einmal sammeln und akklimatisieren musste. Mist, er musste sich schnell fangen. Alles um ihn herum hatte er säuberlich ausblenden können, nachdem Bulma diejenige war, die den ersten Schritt wagte, Vegeta stürmisch in die Arme fiel und... ihn küsste.

Beim heiligen Shenlong, aber auch beim heiligen Polunga, der Kuss war dieses Mal anders – er war sanfter, da es Bulma war, die ihn führte. In Repugnanz zu seinen fordernden, insistierenden Küssen, die er bisher mit Bulma austauschte, waren ihre zurückhaltender, schüchterner, aber umso lieblicher, was ihm wiederum gut gefiel.

Und Vegeta wusste, er hatte mit seiner Entscheidung, das Kind zu retten, keinen Fehler begangen, denn wenn Bulma glücklich war – und das war sie offensichtlich –, dann, ja... dann war auch Vegeta glücklich, was er – ungeachtet der Situation – deutlich spüren konnte. Er konnte es selbst kaum beschreiben, da er eher in anderen Kategorien, die überhaupt keine Verbindung zu Liebenswürdigkeiten aufwiesen, überaus glücklich war. Ja, verdammt. Selbst in dieser misslichen Lage - der sie ausgesetzt waren, da draußen Krieg herrschte - konnte er das Glück fühlen.

Nichtsdestoweniger, Vegeta musste die Oberhand behalten. Er war eben, hinsichtlich der Liebe, ein pöbelhafter Feigling.

„Das... Ich war darauf nicht vorbereitet!", meckerte er anschließend halbherzig, sich darüber bewusst, dass Bulma diese Halbherzigkeit bereits durchschaut hatte. Es war, als könnte er vor dieser Saiyajins nichts mehr verbergen, obwohl das doch immer eines seiner Hauptziele gewesen war – undurchschaubar zu bleiben, keine Regungen zulassen, gar Empfindungen anderer Lebewesen spüren zu wollen. „Das nächste Mal warnst du mich vor."

Belustigt stemmte Bulma ihre linke Hand in die Hüfte, als sie verschmitzt Vegeta und dessen Haltung beobachtete. Anscheinend fiel es ihm sichtlich schwer, sie weiterhin böse zu mustern, denn seine Maskerade bröckelte schneller als sie erwartete. Hinzu kam die fehlende Kontrolle, die ihr Gegenüber brauchte, um sich mächtig zu fühlen. „Das gleiche gilt für dich, wenn du wieder die Beherrschung verlierst und das Verlangen, mich zu küssen, hast. Einverstanden?" Zusätzlich zwinkerte sie ihm noch frech zu.

Bevor Vegeta sich gegen diese haltlose, ja, fast bösartige Behauptung wehren konnte, hatte die blauhaarige Saiyajin ihn bereits an die Hand genommen, um ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden. Das Bedürfnis, nach draußen zu rennen und den anderen zu helfen, war nach wie vor vorhanden. Allerdings behielt sie Vegetas Warnung im Kopf, anlässlich der einmaligen Chance, dank dieser mysteriösen Dragonballs. Aber sie wusste, wie sie sich dafür bedanken konnte, denn seine Verletzungen, die er im Kampf gegen diesen Paragus davontragen musste, hatte sie nicht übersehen. Die tiefen Schnittwunden waren ihr sofort ins Auge gefallen.

Vegeta stoppte sie, ehe Bulma die Tür zur Küche aufstoßen konnte. „Ich werde zurückgehen. Ich kann mich nicht in meinem Palast verschanzen, während die -"

„Na ja, du versteckst dich ja nicht wirklich", unterbrach sie ihn bedächtig. „Du beschützt uns", erklärte sie weiter, den Blick etwas beschämt gen Boden gerichtet. Dennoch fuhr ihre Hand vorsichtig nach vorne, wo sie sich langsam und zittrig um Vegetas Hand schmiegte. Ihre blauen Augen verharrten einen Moment auf ihre ineinander geschlungenen Hände, ehe ihr Blick angrenzend nach oben wanderte und Bulma sehen konnte, wie auch Vegetas Blick einen kurzen Moment auf ihren Händen verweilte. „Ich meine", versuchte sie, sein Fernbleiben des Kampfes zu rechtfertigen, „das ist doch auch eine große Aufgabe, wenn man bedenkt, wie anstrengend ich in den vergangenen Wochen war, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich, denn ich konnte dich immer wieder auftreiben." Darauf war er mächtig stolz, da er ihre Aufstände mit einer Jagd verglich, die sich zwar in die Länge zog, was schlussendlich nicht von Bedeutung war, da Vegeta die Jagd gewann. „Jedoch ist diese Situation eine andere. Hier habe ich nicht dutzende Chancen, meinem Volk beizustehen und die Pflicht eines Königs ist nun einmal, für sein Volk einzustehen."

„Du hattest aber auch nur die eine Chance, mich ins Leben zurückzuholen. Bitte geh nicht nach draußen, Vegeta. Von mir hast du verlangt, diese Chance nicht zu gefährden und um dasselbe werde ich dich nun bitten. Die Geschichte soll sich nicht wiederholen, sondern nur reimen und das beinhaltet, dass du dich nicht in Gefahr begibst." Das musste er doch einsehen. Er konnte nicht von ihr verlangen, auf etwas zu verzichten, während er infolgedessen das genaue Gegenteil tat. Unmöglich konnte er sein eigenes Leben so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzen, aber in erster Linie – egal, wie egoistisch das klang und normalerweise fern von Bulmas Ansichten lag – musste sie an sich, das Kind und den Saiyajin denken, in welchen sie sich verliebte, denn das Herz tat oftmals Dinge, die der Verstand nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Verstehst du das? Ich..." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ein wahrer Held wird nicht an der Größe seiner Kraft gemessen, sondern an der Kraft seines Herzens, oder?"

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen", grollte er gefährlich leise. Konnte er definitiv nicht, da das romantischer Weiberkram war, was sie ihm gerade erzählte.

„Deine Entscheidung, nach draußen zu gehen, wird negative Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen", sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus, um Vegeta zu überzeugen.

Hatten sie nun die Rollen getauscht? War Vegeta nun der empathische Saiyajin, der seinem Volk beistehen wollte? Nein, er wollte lediglich seine eigenen Erwartungen und die, die sein Volk an ihn stellte, erfüllen. Stattdessen stand er vor der Küche, hätte sogar die Möglichkeit nutzen und Amaya zur Schnecke machen können, doch selbst das war ihm gleichgültig geworden, nachdem sein Saiyajin-Herz wieder heftiger zu schlagen anfing, nachdem er wusste, Bulma wäre in Sicherheit und er könnte zurück zu seinen Kämpfern eilen.

„Du... du hattest nie die Absicht, hier zu bleiben, richtig?", schlussfolgerte Bulma nickend und zu Boden blickend, denn Vegeta hatte ihr zuvor nicht geantwortet, woraus sie eins und eins zusammenzählte.

„Nein."

„Aber Kakarott wollte, dass du hier bleibst." Sie kämpfte mit unfairen Mitteln, indem sie versuchte, Vegeta unter Druck zu setzen. Das war ihr klar, aber sie musste in jungen Jahren – ebenso Vegeta – schmerzhafte Verluste verarbeiten. Diese Gedanken, diese Ängste... sie wollte sie in ihren jungen Jahren nicht noch einmal durchleiden, obwohl ihre Brüder für Vegetas Volk ihr beider Leben aufs Spiel setzten. Diese Sorge trieb sie schon in den Wahnsinn und nur Vegetas Anwesenheit konnte sie es verdanken, halbwegs normal zu bleiben. „Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen und mich wie ein Paket hier abstellen, nachdem du es erfolgreich geschafft hast, dass ich mehr für dich übrig habe als Abneigung." Übermannt von ihren Gefühlen, Sorgen und Ängsten, trat Bulma nach vorne, breitete ihre Arme aus und fing – ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung – an, mit ihren flachen Händen gegen Vegetas Brust zu trommeln. „Das ist nicht fair, Vegeta. Das ist überhaupt nicht fair", warf sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen vor.

Sollte er doch denken, sie wäre eine Verrückte. Sollte er glauben, er hätte die böswilligste Xanthippe vor sich stehen. Hauptsache, sie konnte ihm begreiflich machen, was er mit seinem Entschluss in Bulma auslöste, ohne die drei magischen Worte zu sagen, die ihr sowieso nicht über die Lippen gekommen wären.

Vegeta dagegen ließ ihren Ausbruch über sich ergehen – zähneknirschend und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, an dem ihre Sentimentalität auch ihm zu viel wurde. Bestimmend fing er ihre Hände ab, die allem Anschein noch genug Kraft hatten, um Vegetas Brustkorb im Endeffekt zu implodieren. Das wollte sie. Ja, ganz sicher, stellte er immateriell fest.

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder", ermahnte er sie knurrend, da der Saiyajin einfach nicht wusste, wie er mit ihrer Emotionalität umzugehen hatte und würde er dieses Chaos überleben, so war ihm bewusst, dass er noch eine Menge mit ihr – aber auch mit sich selbst – arbeiten musste, um mit den verschiedensten Situationen verantwortungsvoller umzugehen. „Wo gehobelt wird, fallen schließlich auch Späne, klar? Dir scheinen die Pflichten eines Königs -"

 _„Die Pflichten eines Königs"_ , äffte Bulma verletzt. „Ich war nie ein König", implementierte sie vorwurfsvoll, während sie ihrem Gegenüber zornig in die Augen sah. „Und wenn du kein König wärst? Was wäre dann? Dann würdest du genauso mitmischen wollen. Hör also auf, deinen Titel zu missbrauchen, nur weil du nicht zugeben kannst, dass dir dieses Gekloppe mehr bedeutet, als andere, wichtigere Dinge." Nach und nach wurde ihr bewusst, wie sie sich gerade benahm, woraufhin sie pikiert ihre Hände zurückzog, die sie nachfolgend verschränkte und wütend zur Seite starrte.

„Ich kann das sehr wohl zugeben und -" Oh, wäre Vegeta doch nur aufmerksamer gewesen, dann wäre ihm sofort aufgefallen, dass er die falschen Worte nutzte, um seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten. Oder nein, wäre er aufmerksam, hätte er diese Worte gar nicht erst aus seinem Mund gelassen. Allerdings war er nicht aufmerksam...

„Aha!", entfuhr es ihr bissig. „Demzufolge präferierst du dein Volk... Du... Verflucht, ist dir diese Agonie, dieser Machtkampf wichtiger als... als..." _Als was?_ Wichtiger als Bulma? Ja, das wollte sie sagen. Aber stand ihr diese Aussage zu? Durfte sie eine solche Aussage tätigen, obwohl Bulma diejenige war, der erst vor kurzem einleuchtete, was sie für Vegeta empfand?

„Dass ich mich überhaupt vor dir rechtfertigen muss, ist eine Frechheit, Onna! Versuch gar nicht, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu instrumentalisieren. Das hat noch nie funktioniert und auch du wirst das nicht effektuieren." Sein Ton wurde um einige Grad kälter, was ihm bedeutend vertrauter vorkam, als die angenehmere Art. „Ich werde jetzt zurückgehen, denn dein Hedonismus geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven." Ha, ging ihm auch mal etwas nicht auf die Nerven? Würde er das aufzählen, was ihn nicht störte, wäre er bedeutend schneller fertig gewesen. „Ende der Diskussion", beendete er subjektiv seine Aussage. Er war eindeutig nicht dafür geschaffen, sachlich zu bleiben. Murrend marschierte er an Bulma vorbei, ohne Notiz von ihren glänzenden, feuchten Augen zu nehmen und öffnete genervt die Tür, die zur Küche führte. Ohne ihr den weiteren Verlauf seiner Handlung zu erklären, packte er Bulmas Oberarm, deren Körper er in das Innere des Raumes schob. Kurz bevor er die Tür schloss, hielt er inne, senkte seinen Blick und blendete seine Sklaven, die erschrocken in die Ecke rannten, aus.

Die nächsten Worte waren ungewohnt und er wollte ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sehen, aus Angst, er könne dieses Versprechen selbst nicht halten. „Wenn du mir versprichst", begann er seine Worte versöhnlicher, „hier zu bleiben, verspreche ich dir, dich so schnell wie möglich wieder abzuholen."

Damit konnte sie sich nicht abfinden. Das war ein leeres Versprechen, um sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ja, drück dich nur vor dem Gespräch. Sperr mich wieder ein. Das kannst du – von all deinen Talenten – am allerbesten." Gekränkt drehte sich Bulma weg. Sie unterhielt sich, sobald es darum ging, mit Vegeta ernsthaft zu reden, mit einer Wand – einer undurchdringbaren Wand. Vegetas Gehör schaltete offensichtlich automatisch auf Durchzug... Ja, sie hätten eine _wunderbare_ , eine _glorreiche_ , wenngleich eine _fabelhafte_ Zukunft miteinander – sofern es darum ging, sich anzuschweigen und nebeneinander, statt miteinander zu leben.

Im Anschluss konnte sie nur noch hören, wie die Tür ins Schloss krachte, wonach sich Bulmas Rücken streckte, ihr Kinn in die Höhe schoss und sie zu einem der vielen Tische stolzierte, ehe sie mit Tränen in den Augen auf einen der Stühle sank.

Er war ein Arsch. Ein riesiger Oberarsch. Genau.

 **XxX**

Seit dreißig Minuten saß sie wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Stuhl, den starren Blick auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Gleichlaufend tobte außerhalb des Palastes das Chaos. Lediglich ihr linkes Bein schien noch genügend Kraft aufbringen zu können, um auf und ab zu wippen. Das war alles, was im Moment noch funktionierte, denn mit Informationen wurde sie nicht überhäuft, was sie sich hinsichtlich ihrer Angst doch sehr wünschte.

„Magst du einen Tee?"

Maschinell drehte Bulma ihren Kopf, wo ihre leeren, glasigen Augen auf Amayas rote Augen trafen. Doch auch das schien Bulma nicht zu erschrecken, denn sie neigte ihren Kopf wieder stumm und desinteressiert nach vorne. Selbst Amayas wiederholten Wortlaut ignorierte sie mehrere Minuten, bis sie sich entschloss, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich möchte keinen Tee. Ich möchte, dass Vegeta mich ernst nimmt und versteht." Unbemerkt wanderte ihre Hand auf die Tischplatte und erst das Kratzen, das ihre Nägel verursachten, als diese über die Platte strichen, befreite Bulma aus ihrer Schockstarre.

„Hm." Nachdenklich setzte sich die alte Schamanin neben Bulma und richtete ihren Blick ebenfalls nach vorne. „Vegeta besitzt einen sehr komplexen, eigensinnigen Charakter, Bulma, doch darüber hinaus darfst du nicht vergessen, inwiefern sich Vegeta _verändert_ hat. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?" Beruhigend vollzogen ihre knochigen Finger Kreisbewegungen auf Bulmas Hand, die Amaya nach erstem Zögern doch berührte. Die junge Saiyajin ließ es wortlos geschehen. „Ich höre nicht auf zu fragen, Bulma", vervollständigte sie ihren Satz persistent, nachdem das Mädchen nichts erwiderte.

„Doch, sehr sogar, aber -"

„Aber? Glaubst du nicht, dass ein aber zu gewagt ist? Insbesondere, da Vegeta ein Saiyajin ist, in dessen Natur eine Veränderung, egal wie sie aussieht, gar nicht vorgesehen war und doch hat er sich zur letzten Instanz herabgelassen, als er dich, mitsamt seines Sohnes, reanimierte, obwohl", fuhr sie betont lauter fort, „das nicht in seine – wie er bis dato angenommen hatte – perfekte Zukunft passte."

„Das tat er nur, damit ich -"

„Stopp", unterbrach sie Bulma mit erhobener Hand. „Vegeta ist immer auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Er tut das, was das Beste für ihn ist. Das ist unbestreitbar, aber sieh dich an", forderte Amaya sie auf. „Denkst du wirklich, er riskiert Paragus' Rückkehr, um dich zu besänftigen? Er hätte es deutlich einfacher haben können, indem er euren Sohn, sowie Paragus los gewesen wäre und ich versichere dir, es wäre ihm egal - hätte er sich nicht verändert -, was du davon gehalten hättest. Aber dein Befinden ist ihm _nicht mehr_ egal und all das, was du ihm vorwerfen willst, ist auf deinen verletzten Stolz zurückzuführen, der - mit Verlaub - eine böse Eigenschaft aller Saiyajins ist."

Amaya drehte ihren Körper, Bulma ebenso, sodass sie sich gegenüber saßen. Die ältere Frau griff nach Bulmas Händen. Sie breitete die Handinnenflächen der jungen Saiyajin aus, ehe ihre Hände Bulmas umschlossen. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, allerdings bitte ich dich, deine Augen zu schließen."

Zögernd kam Bulma der Aufforderung nach und lauschte den nächsten Worten. Sie spürte, wie Amayas Hände ihre umschlossen, wie die faltige Haut über ihre strich und Bulma nicht fähig war, einzuordnen, ob es unangenehm oder betörend war.

„Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche wird für die Augen immer unsichtbar bleiben", flüsterte eine hohe Stimme, die Bulma unbekannt war, sie ihre Augen jedoch geschlossen hielt und sie der Stimme zunickte. „Was es dir erschwert, Vegetas Veränderung zu sehen, die zwar klein, doch für ihn umso bedeutsamer ist."

„Amaya, das ist -", begann Bulma zerrüttet, als ihre Lider nach oben flogen und sie zeitgleich ihre Hände zurückziehen wollte, dies aber unterbrochen wurde, da Bulmas Augen auf etwas hafteten, das nicht echt sein konnte. Der Anblick lähmte ihre Bewegungen. Vor ihren Augen flimmerte eine hell erleuchtete Kugel, welche die Saiyajin zum Schweigen brachte.

„Was ist es? Kompliziert? Nun, vielleicht, aber nur, weil du es dir verkomplizierst." Die ältere der beiden Frauen beobachtete gespannt die Augen der Jüngeren, die beängstigend auf die Kugel geheftet waren. „Was siehst du?"

Ihre getrockneten Tränen wurden erhellt und die frischen funkelten wie Kristalle im Licht der Kugel. „Wieso zeigst du mir das?", wisperte die Blauhaarige heiser. „Wieso willst du mich leiden sehen?"

„Weil ich nicht in dein Herz sehen kann und die Kugel für mich leer ist. Du siehst das, wonach dein Herz verlangt", erklärte sie ruhig. „Und ich wüsste gerne, was dein Herz verlangt."

„Ich... ich sehe Vegeta", erzählte Bulma stotternd. Ihre Hand, die die Lähmung abschüttelte, raste nach oben um die Kugel berühren zu können. Im Gegensatz zu Vegeta, der die Kugel vor Wochen nicht berühren wollte, tippte Bulma sachte gegen die Hülle, die daraufhin schwappte, als wäre sie aus Wasser erzeugt worden. Ihre blauen Augen konnten sehen, was draußen passierte, weshalb die Bilder in der Kugel immer zwischen Vegeta, Kakarott, Radditz und auch Turles hin und her sprangen. Jedoch war Vegeta das eigentliche Hauptbild. Bulma wurde Zeugin, wie sie alle sich gegen den Feind stellten, wie sie miteinander kämpften um das zu schützen, was ihnen lieb und teuer war – das saiyajinische Volk. Es schien, als würden die Saiyajins eine Einheit bilden, sich gegenseitig stützen und dem jeweils anderen Rückendeckung gaben. „Vegeta, er... er..." Ihre Stimme brach, wonach sie sich verlegen auf ihre Unterlippe biss, nicht mächtig genug, weiterzusprechen.

„Ja?" Bevor Bulmas Hände vor ihr Gesicht fliegen konnten und der Kontakt zur Kugel brechen würde, umschlangen Amayas Hände ihre. „Vegeta kämpft, nicht wahr? Er stellt sich dem Feind – zweifelsohne für sein Volk, für Radditz, Kakarott und Turles, aber allem voran für dich und euren Sohn. Ich kenne Vegeta seit vielen, vielen Jahren. Jahre, die von Dunkelheit und Finsternis durchzogen sind, wie ein lästiger, roter Faden, der jedoch Vegetas Halt war und es fällt ihm gewiss nicht leicht, dich hier alleine zu lassen, Bulma. Denn du... Du hast den böswilligen, roten Faden in Vegetas Leben abgelöst. Du ersetzt diesen negativen Aspekt durch deine positive Art. Eine positive Art, die Vegeta Halt schenkt. Etwas, das - wovon ich bisher ausging - eigentlich nicht möglich war."

„Woher weißt du das?", flüsterte Bulma ehrfürchtig, beeindruckt über die Fähigkeiten, die Amaya ihr gerade offenbarte.

„Weil er sein Leben nicht mehr leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzt, weil er in kurzer Zeit, dank einer jungen Saiyajin, gelernt hat, was es heißt, tatsächlich Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Weshalb wäre er sonst mit dir hier her gekommen? Wieso hat er dich nicht alleine diesen Weg hierher gehen lassen? Wieso gab er dir ein Versprechen, das er in früheren Zeiten nie gegeben hätte? Um dich zu besänftigen?" Ehe Bulma ihr antworten konnte, fügte Amaya hinzu: „Nein, denn das bräuchte er gar nicht, wenn es ihm egal wäre."

„Aber wieso kann er mir das nicht so deutlich zeigen?"

„Zeigst du ihm denn, was er dir bedeutet?", wollte die Schamanin stattdessen ungerührt wissen. „Nein, und doch versucht er, dich zu verstehen, dir entgegen zu kommen und akzeptiert sogar deinen Widerstand. Einen König der Saiyajins so sehr zu verändern, dass ihm nicht nur sein eigenes Leben etwas wert ist, ist eine beachtliche Leistung, obwohl du dich sehr oft gegen ihn gestellt hast." Dieser jungen Saiyajin musste man die Augen öffnen, ihr ihre Naivität vor Augen führen, sodass sie erwachsen werden konnte. Aber die Schamanin sah auch, wie verletzt die junge Saiyajin war, wie getroffen sie von Amayas Worten war, weswegen sie sanfter hinzufügte: „Das klingt vielleicht etwas hart, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr hart", entgegnete Bulma seufzend. Dennoch sah sie, was ihr Gegenüber ihr mitteilen wollte. Ihre Worte waren einschneidend, grob und verletzend, aber sie brachten Bulma zum Nachdenken. „Ich war oft gemein zu ihm, habe ihm Dinge auf eine Art und Weise mitgeteilt, die ich eventuell feinfühliger hätte sagen können. Aber ich war so oft verletzt von seinen Worten, seinen Handlungen und seiner Art", rechtfertigte sie sich reumütig.

„Ihr seid charakterlich sehr unterschiedlich", präzisierte Amaya kichernd, „und doch seid ihr euch vom Wesen her so ähnlich. Beide stolz und einer sturer als der andere."

Ihr wurde klar, dass in ihr etwas brennen musste, was sie in anderen – in ihrem Falle Vegeta – entzünden wollte. Dieses Mal konnte Bulma ihre Hand aus Amayas Griff befreien, doch bevor sie das Licht nochmalig berühren und Vegeta etwas näher sein konnte, explodierte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die Fassade brach in sich zusammen. Die Decke konnte nicht mehr gestützt werden, die unweigerlich in sich zusammenstürzte und Bulma unter sich begrub. Doch statt in die angenommene Ohnmacht zu fallen, war Bulma bei Bewusstsein. Vergraben unter den Trümmern, drang der ohrenbetäubende Radau gedämpft zu ihr hindurch, was Bulmas Lebenswille antrieb. Sichtlich erschöpft, schaffte es Bulma, die Steine von ihrem Körper zu schieben, wonach sich vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen durch die Rillen der über ihr noch befindlichen Steine schlichen. Keuchend stieß sie einen Stein nach dem anderen von sich, bis sie sich aus den Trümmern befreien und aufrecht stehen, sowie das Ausmaß der gewaltigen Explosion sehen konnte.

Um sie herum sah sie leblose Körper, aber wo war Amaya? Sie rief mehrmals nach ihr und erhielt keine Antwort. Verflucht! Die eigenen Schmerzen, das Blut auf ihrer Haut und das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf missachtete sie, weil sie mühevoll die herumliegenden Steine entfernen wollte. Manche Brocken waren jedoch so groß, dass sie sie keinen Zentimeter bewegen konnte.

Die eben spürbare Ohnmacht kam zurück. Bulmas Beine fühlten sich an, als wären ihre Knochen verschwunden, woraufhin sich ihre Haut der Schwerkraft beugen und in sich zusammenfallen wollte. Ihr fehlte schlicht und ergreifend die nötige Kraft, trotz des Wissens, inmitten eines Krieges zu sein. Stöhnend näherte sie sich dem gigantischen Loch in der Wand, wodurch sie hinab in den Hof sehen konnte – Knappe fünf Meter trennten Bulma vom Boden, weshalb sie sich einmal zusammen riss, sich konzentrierte und nach unten flog.

Vielleicht fand sie einen Saiyajin, der die anderen bergen konnte, während sie nach Vegeta suchte? Ja, das war ein guter Plan. Aber es musste schnell gehen, bevor die anderen Wände nachgaben.

Unvermeidbar wurde die junge Saiyajin nach ihrer Landung von Nebel umhüllt, doch das hier war kein gewöhnlicher Nebel, der entstand, wenn warme und feuchte Luft abkühlten. Sie wurde von schwarzen Rauchschwaden ummantelt, deren Quelle sie ausmachen konnte, als sie ihren Blick nach oben zum höchsten Turm des Palastes hob. Bestürzt erkannte sie die riesige Flamme, die hierfür verantwortlich war. Weiter rechts erkannte sie zwei kleine Punkte, die miteinander kämpften und Bulmas Hände empört vor ihrem Mund landeten.

„Was machst du hier? Verschwinde von hier!"

„Turles!", röchelte sie und wandte sich zu der Stimme, doch sie sprach nicht weiter, nachdem sie sah, wen Turles stützen musste, sodass der verletzte Körper nicht zusammenbrach. Vegetas Arm lag schlaff um Turles Schultern. Sein Körper sackte sekündlich weg, doch sein Wille war ungebrochen, da er seinen Kopf heben und sie wütend mustern konnte.

„Onna, du... du kannst nichts für deinen Ungehorsam, was? Ich sollte meine Aussage, bezüglich deiner Intelligenz, allen Ernstes revidieren, wenn ich mir so ansehe... wie du dich, trotz mehrmaliger Warnungen, meinen Befehlen widersetzt."

Wortlos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, trat an die beiden Saiyajins heran, damit ihre Hand zügellos nach oben preschen konnte – zu Vegetas blutendem Gesicht. Weitere tiefe Schnittverletzungen, die die alten Wunden übermalten, zierten sein Gesicht. Sein Kampfanzug war soweit zerstört worden, dass sein Oberkörper frei lag und nur die goldenen Träger und ein Teil der weißen Panzerung dieses Massaker überlebten. „Lass ihn los, Turles. Bitte", stammelte sie, nachdem der Angesprochene ihrer Aussage nicht nachkam, sondern Vegeta weiterhin festhielt. Daraufhin löste Bulma autoritativ den Griff, wonach ihre Arme um Vegetas angeschlagenen Körper griffen, ihm dabei halfen, sich auf den Boden zu setzen, während Turles sich schützend vor die beiden am Boden befindlichen Saiyajins stellte und seine Umgebung wachsam beäugte.

„Siehst du nicht, dass du störst, Onna?", grummelte der König missgestimmt, nicht begeistert, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er bereits so angeschlagen war, dass er sich eingestehen musste, sich zurückzuziehen, um Kraft und Energie zu tanken und gleichzeitig auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war. „Ich habe dir ausdrücklich untersagt, dich -"

„Ich weiß, aber die Küche... Sie... sie existiert vermutlich gar nicht mehr." Ebenso wie Vegeta, sah auch sie zu dem Loch, durch welches sie eben waghalsig geflogen war, ohne ihre Umgebung überhaupt zu überprüfen. „Ist das Kakarott da oben?", stellte sie die Frage, vor deren Antwort sie sich fürchtete.

„Ja." Am Boden sitzend, blickte auch Vegeta mit einem halb geöffneten Auge nach oben, wonach er missmutig seinen Mund verzog. Es war nicht Kakarotts Aufgabe, diesen Verräter zu eliminieren, sondern seine – Vegetas Aufgabe alleine. Schon in der ersten Version schaltete sich Kakarott ein, um gemeinsam mit ihm gegen Paragus zu kämpfen und nun? Nun musste er vom Boden zusehen, nicht mehr leistungsfähig genug, diesen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden.

„Hier, nimm das."

Überrascht huschten seine Augen zu Bulmas Hand zurück, in der sie ihm eine ihrer blauen Strähnen entgegenhielt. Das schimmern ihrer Haare zog Vegeta in seinen Bann, doch nach wenigen Sekunden fasste er sich, kam zur Besinnung und sah Bulma dahingehend nur geringschätzig an. „Was soll ich damit?", zischte er übel gelaunt, nicht gewillt, seine Schwäche zu zeigen, doch seine Gefährtin war schon lange im Bilde, aber störte sich der König daran? Nicht im Geringsten. „Ich habe selbst Haare, die – wie es sich für einen Saiyajin gehört – schwarz sind und jetzt geh zum Palast zurück. Ich", Vegeta hielt inne und sah zur Seite, „werde keine Chance mehr bekommen, wenn dir etwas passiert." Zischend stützte er sich mit beiden Händen am Boden ab, atmete schwerfällig die Luft ein und lehnte sich ein Stück weit nach hinten, um dem Kampf besser folgen zu können.

„Ich weiß, aber die habe ich auch nicht, wenn dir etwas passiert, Vegeta." Konziliant hob sich ihre Hand, die vorsichtig auf Vegetas verletzter Wange landete. „Und jetzt nimm bitte mein Haar."

„Was wird passieren?", wollte er skeptisch wissen, den Blick zu ihr zurückgewandt.

„Lass dich überraschen." Auffordernd hielt sie ihm abermals ihre Strähne vor seine schwarzen Augen, doch alles was er tat, war, sein Kinn in die Höhe zu heben und arrogant zur Seite zu sehen, ehe er wieder zu ihr sah.

„Ich stehe nicht auf Überraschungen, wie dir aufgefallen sein müsste." Er spielte auf ihre Schwangerschaft an. Als er davon erfuhr, wurde er auch eiskalt ins Wasser gestoßen und verließ fluchtartig das Bett, obwohl er gerne noch liegen geblieben wäre, als er sich nach Freezers Angriff auskurieren sollte. Dass Bulma ihn offensichtlich schon während des Kampfes mit Freezer im Thronsaal heilte, ohne dass sie davon etwas bemerkte, kam in seine Gedanken zurück. „Außerdem hast du mich schon einmal geheilt. Während der Schlacht, nachdem Freezer dich aus dem Fenster katapultierte", erwähnte er offen und sprach weiter. „Anschließend hast du mich, allem Anschein nach unbewusst, geheilt. Damals war deine Haut von einem bläulichen Schimmer umgeben, als Kakarott mit dir zurückkam."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie erstaunt nach und schreckte im nächsten Augenblick zurück, nachdem eine gewaltige Explosion zu hören war und der oberste Turm des Palastes in sich zusammenbrach. Anstandslos wurde sie von Vegeta in den Arm genommen. Fast fürsorglich hatte er seinen muskulösen Arm um ihren Rücken geschlungen, sie zu sich herangezogen und seine andere Hand um ihren Kopf gelegt, sodass ihre Stirn in seine Halsbeuge gedrückt wurde, wodurch sie vor Schaden bewahrt werden sollte. Er selbst rückte näher an Bulma heran, presste seine Nase in ihren Haaransatz, wonach er sofort wieder von ihrem Duft, der sich in seine Nase zwängte, umnachtet wurde. Würde man ihn jetzt tödlich treffen, wäre er nicht einmal erschüttert, da er sein Mädchen im Arm hielt – allerdings war das das Problem... Bulma war hier, weswegen er kein Risiko eingehen durfte und wiederholt den Himmel absuchte.

Aber wo war Turles? Hatte er sich in Sicherheit bringen können?

Durch den Westflügel seines Domizils rannten bereits mehrere Sklaven hinaus – auch einige der Yadratjins, die er gefangen nahm. Am Himmel lieferten sich Paragus und Kakarott einen erbitterten Kampf, den Vegeta mitverfolgte, bis zu einem Punkt, an dem auch sein bester Kämpfer für eine Sekunde unaufmerksam war, Kakarott abschließend im Gesicht getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Paragus folgte dem gefallenen Soldaten zur Erde, doch statt sich diesem zu widmen, wanderte sein wahnsinniger Blick zu Vegeta und Bulma, die noch immer in Vegetas Umarmung gefangen gehalten wurde. Erst nach den ersten Schritten des Feindes, löste Vegeta die Berührung, um Bulma gleichzeitig zur Seite zu schieben – immer weiter nach hinten, bis sie hinter ihm verschwand, ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte und zitternd über dessen Schulter blickte.

„Ve-Vegeta... er... er hat uns entdeckt. Lass... Lass uns gehen, schnell!"

„Aah", ächzte er, nachdem er seinen verletzten Arm heben wollte und den erst später einkehrenden Schmerz bemerkte. „Nein... zu spät", stöhne er stumpf. „Das schaffen wir nicht mehr. Du vielleicht schon, ich jedoch nicht, da meine Kraft nicht ausreicht."

Bulma handelte instinktiv, als sie ihre Strähne über Vegetas Schulter warf und entschlossen nach seiner Hand griff, die sie übergangslos um ihre Strähne legte. „Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine zurück." Konzentriert, die Augen geschlossen, versuchte sie, etwas zu bewegen – egal was. Hauptsache, es tat sich etwas, denn sie war sich sicher, richtig zu agieren und Vegeta somit heilen zu können.

Leider – auch wenn Bulma alles richtig machte – erstreckte sich der Schimmer um Bulmas Körper nur schrittweise. Mist, die Heilung würde zu lange dauern, denn Paragus sah zwar erstaunt zu ihr und Vegeta, doch das hinderte ihn keinesfalls am Fortbestand seiner Schritte, welche ihn immer näher zu den beiden Saiyajins brachte. Vegetas Hand dagegen, die noch immer schmerzte, langte nach hinten - während die andere weiterhin rigoros Bulmas Strähne hielt - zurück zu ihrem Körper, um sie irgendwie zu schützen, ihr das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass sie nicht alleine war. Zugleich feixte er, sah herablassend zu Paragus und wartete darauf, dass dieser Mistsack etwas tat.

Vermutlich würde er ihr nie mehr das sagen können, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Ja, die Wahrscheinlichkeit stieg tendenziell an und würde er, wie durch ein Wunder, überleben, hätte er ihr die folgenden Sätze wohl auch nie gesagt, denn es waren Gedanken, Worte, Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die er stets verachtete und plötzlich waren sie so bedeutsam für ihn geworden, dass er all seinen Mut zusammennahm, Paragus fokussierte und doch waren die Worte nur für sie – für seine Bulma – gedacht. „Bevor... bevor hier alles endet, solltest du wissen, dass..." Vegeta stoppte, da der bläuliche Schimmer begann, seinen Körper zu umhüllen. Voller Begeisterung sah er dem Wunder zu, das Bulma zustande brachte, auch wenn alles zu spät war, so war er manisch darauf fixiert, dem zu folgen, gleichzeitig Bulma aber die Wahrheit, betreffs seiner Gefühle, zu offenbaren. „Ich... Bulma... Du solltest wissen, dass ich mein Leben – hätte ich die Wahl – immer für dich geben würde, wenn ich deines und das meines Sohnes retten könnte; jederzeit!", keuchte er, robbte sich – und Bulma gleich mit – weiter über den harten Boden nach hinten, um einen weiteren Abstand aufzubauen, doch das nützte nichts mehr. Paragus war schon viel zu nahe.

Der auch kurzerhand zu sprechen anfing. „Ich liebe es, wie du im Staub vor mir liegst und versuchst, dich von mir zu entfernen. Deinen Anblick werde ich nie vergessen, Vegeta. Diese Angst... Sie ist genial", flüsterte Paragus verheißungsvoll. Ja, er ergötzte sich daran, weshalb er auch nicht sofort zu ihnen flog, sondern die quälend langsamen Schritte priorisierte, um den König einzuschüchtern, ihn das Fürchten zu lehren, um ihn schlussendlich auf grausame Weise aus dem Leben zu reißen. „Und deinen Erben werde ich dir gleich hinterher schicken."

„Bastard!", knurrte er dem Saiyajin entgegen, der sein Leben jede Sekunde beenden würde. Nach all den Strapazen, nach all den neuen Entdeckungen mit und für Bulma, sollte sein Leben enden? Das war sein Ende? Grundgütiger, gerade fühlte er sich, als könnte er Bulma all das gestehen, was er für sie empfand. Es gab so vieles, das er ihr sagen wollte, gleichzeitig dachte er aber auch, dass sie sich stundenlang anschweigen könnten und trotzdem die beste Unterhaltung geführt hätten, doch er könnte dies nie in Erfahrung bringen, da ihm schlichtweg die Zeit fehlte... Ja... Bulma würde ihn nie rechtzeitig heilen können, obwohl er bereits Besserung spürte, sowie neue Lebensenergie, welche seinen Körper flutete.

Trotz der Situation, war sie brillant. Sie schaffte es endlich, sich zu konzentrieren! Sie blieb hier, das war wahre Loyalität.

„Ha ha, ja, du bist ein Dreckskerl. Eine Krähe hackt der anderen doch bekanntlich kein Auge aus, Paragus." Seinen Kopf konnte er dieses Mal leichter anheben, dank ihrer Heilung.

„Beleidige mich nur, das stört mich nicht, denn im Grunde sind wir gleich, Vegeta. Auch an deinen Händen klebt das Blut tausend Unschuldiger, ebenso die vielen Augen, die du bereits zahlreichen Krähen rausgehackt hast."

„Richtig, aber ich bin viel gewissenloser als du. Ich handle sofort und laber zwischenzeitlich keinen Stuss, dass meinen Opfern die Ohren bluten." Zirka sieben Meter war Paragus von ihm entfernt und mit jedem Schritt verdunkelte sich der Himmel mehr. Es war, als regnete es Blut. Der ältere Saiyajin kam langsam näher, zog das Messer in Form seiner stärksten Attacke, um tödlich zuzustechen. Vegeta, angeschlagen und noch immer verletzt, würde einen alleinigen Kampf gegen Paragus – der weniger angeschlagen und noch fitter war – antreten, der, im Kontrast zu Vegeta, wie eine Hundert Mann starke Armee vor ihm stand.

Aber was konnte man tun, wenn die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen, da man das, was man mochte, nicht mehr hatte? Es war ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Niemand würde ihn verstehen, der nicht schon einmal in der Hölle gewesen wäre, denn das hier, diese Vorstellung, war Vegetas Hölle – nichts ausrichten zu können und zuzusehen, wie das, was man liebte, verloren ging. Ja, darauf würde es hinauslaufen. Aber Vegeta wusste, nichts war für immer und ewig. Diese Klinge – Paragus' Waffe – sie war tödlich, das sah man in den wahnsinnig gewordenen Augen, woraufhin sich die Augen des Königs verbissen zum Himmel richteten – stolz, tapfer und bereit, dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken. Er würde seine Seele verlieren und nichts weiter als den schwarzen Horizont erkennen können und bisher dachte er, es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn die Schatten sich um seinen Körper legten, doch da wusste er noch nicht, wie viele Qualen dies mit sich brachte.

Verdammt...

Das Bild einer Landschaft schlich sich vor seine Augen, doch es war keine schöne Landschaft, sondern der Abgrund. Sein einst wunderschönes Leben hing am Abgrund, an der Klippe, und sein eiskaltes Ich wollte den Abzug endlich drücken, um den Qualen zu entfliehen.

„Und darauf, auf dein fehlendes Gewissen, bist du wohl besonders stolz, hm?"

„Ja", spottete Vegeta blasiert. „So richtig stolz. Auf was kannst du denn stolz sein? Auf deine Arschkriecherei? Darauf wäre vielleicht Freezer stolz, ob man jedoch selbst darauf stolz sein kann, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Aber weißt du was? Du wirst Freezer gleich fragen können, ob er stolz war", versprach Vegeta entschlossen.

„Tze, tze, tze. Sag _'Lebewohl'_ , Vegeta", höhnte Paragus verächtlich, dessen Hand nach oben schoss, in der sich seine Attacke bildete, die er sofort nach dessen Erschaffung abfeuerte.

„Nicht, wenn ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe, Arschloch!" Ein Flimmern erschien, nachdem die unsichtbare Stimme sprach. Danach erschien Turles, direkt vor Vegeta. Seine Pranke holte aus und er schlug im richtigen Moment zu, sodass die Attacke unabwendbar auf Paragus zurückgeschmettert wurde. „Hier, das geht zurück an den Absender, zur Hauptbasis der Blödheit", spie Turles persifliert.

„Daneben!", kicherte Paragus' Stimme durch den aufgewirbelten Staub.

„Und wenn schon. Es erhört viel eher den Spaßfaktor", spottete Kakarotts Ebenbild sardonisch grinsend, der sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Stört mich jedenfalls nicht, falls du das denkst, Penner. Oder sollte ich dich elender Verräter nennen? Sag schon - bin echt anpassungsfähig, was das angeht, Idiot."

Bulmas Heilung war fast abgeschlossen und Vegeta fühlte sich stark genug, aufzustehen und sich endlich zu rächen. Das altbekannte Grinsen kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück, nachdem er wieder auf den Beinen stand, sich unverzüglich neben Turles gesellte und – ohne eine Vorwarnung – seine Handinnenfläche nach außen hielt. Tja, er musste einsehen, dass er den steinigen Weg nicht immer alleine gehen musste, sondern auf die Treue seiner Kämpfer bauen und die Hilfe derer annehmen konnte. Aber einen Teil seiner Ehre wollte er wiederherstellen. _„Big Bang Attack!"_ , hallte die eiskalte Stimme Vegetas durch den Innenhof, bevor der gigantische, blaue Ball sein Ziel suchte.

Jaahhh, diese Energie hatte ihm die ganze Zeit gefehlt, um zum finalen Schlag auszuholen. Ja, ja, ja! „Verrecke! Ja, verrecke, Paragus! Stirb durch meine Hand, damit du in der Hölle schmoren kannst!" Ob er abermals eine Finale Explosion riskieren konnte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen – daher sah er von dieser gewaltigen Attacke ab, um seinen Planeten nicht instabiler zu machen, als er womöglich schon war, aufgrund der Kämpfe.

Bulma dagegen sank mit dem Rücken zu Boden. Fast ihre gesamte Energie steckte in Vegetas Körper, aber sie wusste, dass es keine verschwendete Energie war. Nein, denn sie hatte Vegeta sehr genau zugehört... Er würde sie schützen, mit all seinen Mitteln. Jedoch hoffte sie, dass er sich selbst auch schützte, da sie ihm gerne dasselbe sagen würde... Nachdem ihre Kraft zurück kam. Dann... Dann würde sie es ihm sagen.

Paragus fiel vergleichsweise wie Bulma zu Boden, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, rührte er sich nicht mehr. Bevor sich Vegeta allerdings ausruhte, drehte er sich triumphierend zu Bulma, die mitgenommen auf der Erde lag. Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich daraufhin in einen argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Onna, es ist vorbei." Sofort sah er zurück – zurück zu Kakarott, dessen Anblick ihm gerade lieber war, denn Vegeta hatte überlebt... und das schlimme war, dass Bulma wusste, was er ihr in Todesangst sagte, doch das Gesagte musste ihm nicht peinlich sein, oder?

Nein!

„Du hast es geschafft, Vegeta." Bulma hob ihren Kopf und wartete, bis Vegeta sie ansah. Als er das tat, lächelte sie ihm zu, hob ihre Hand und streckte ihren Daumen nach oben, woraufhin Vegeta die Geste imitierte und es ihr gleich tat, ehe er zu ihr schritt, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. Ebenso Turles, der zu Kakarott eilte und ihm half.


	30. Vorsicht ist die Mutter des Porzellan

_Ist meine Erde eine Scheibe, machst Du sie wieder rund._

 _Zeigst mir auf leise Art und Weise, was Weitsicht heißt._

 _Will ich mal wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand,_

 _legst Du mir Helm und Hammer in die Hand._

 _\- Applaus, Applaus / Sportfreunde Stiller_

* * *

 **\- Kapitel dreißig -**

 **Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste**

Aufgeregt tigerte Vegeta durch seinen Thronsaal, der abermals aufgebaut werden musste. Hoffentlich zum letzten Mal. Jedoch war soweit alles intakt gesetzt worden für die bevorstehende Zeremonie. Alles war aufgebaut worden – der Bassin, der Kronleuchter und mehrere Vasen hatte Vegeta verlangt, in welche man Blumen stellen konnte. Zugegeben, es war ein ungewöhnliches Bild, aber er vergaß nicht, wie nahe sich Bulma der Natur fühlte und auf ihren Blick war er besonders gespannt.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte er mit Turles, Kakarott und Radditz den Kampf gegen Paragus aufgenommen, was ihm im Nachhinein leichter fallen würde, als das, was er Bulma fragen wollte. Er hielt abrupt an, drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Thron und grinste schelmisch, als sein Blick weiter wanderte – zu einem weiteren, kleineren Thron, welchen man neben den größeren stellte.

Aber wollte sie das überhaupt? Wollte sie dieses Leben – an seiner Seite – führen? Denn wenn nicht, wusste der König nicht, ob er sie ernsthaft zwingen könnte, ihr dieses königliche Leben aufzubürden. Ein Leben an seiner Seite bedeutete große Macht, aus welcher noch größere Verantwortung folgte. Zwar wäre Bulmas Anwesenheit nicht maßgeblich, allerdings würde sie die Stellung einer königlichen Gefährtin einnehmen, deren Präsenz nicht ausschlaggebend, aber dennoch gerne gesehen war.

Aber auch das war nicht das Problem – er würde jeden zur Rechenschaft ziehen, der es wagte, etwas an ihr auszusetzen; egal, ob hinter vorgehaltener Hand oder nicht.

Seine Füße trugen ihn unterdessen zu seinem Thron, wo auf dem blauen Polster eine kleine, unscheinbare Holztruhe ruhte. Seine Hand strich vorsichtig über das massive Holz, ehe er sie in seine Hand nahm, den Deckel öffnete und das Innere ihm entgegen schimmerte. Ob es ihr überhaupt gefiel? Schließlich legte sie keinen Wert auf materielle Güter und doch würde es zu ihr gehören, ihre Position symbolisieren, ganz davon abgesehen, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht.

Himmel nochmal. Vegeta machte sich über ungelegte Eier Sorgen. Wann hatte er diese nervtötende Art ihr gegenüber entwickelt? Vermutlich war er einfach nur zu nervös und doch fieberte er dem Moment entgegen, wenn sie endlich hier ankam.

Das Klopfen unterbrach jäh seine Gedanken, er schnappte sich die Truhe, wonach sie hinter seinem Rücken verschwand und seine Mundwinkel sich angespannt verzogen. Bevor er ihr den Eintritt gewährte, streckte er seinen Rücken durch, hob seinen Kopf nach oben und setzte einen düsteren Blick auf, den auch seine Wachposten innerhalb des Raumes wahrnahmen, woraufhin sich ihre Haltung versteifte und ihre Blicke stur nach vorne gerichtet wurden.

„Komm rein", rief er kratzig dem Portal entgegen. Verflucht, jetzt durfte ihm bloß nicht die Stimme versagen. Saß sein Umhang richtig? War er im Gesicht verschmiert, als er vor fünf Stunden frühstückte? Verdammt! Dezent stampfte sein Fuß auf den Boden, seine innere Stimme schrie ihn währenddessen ununterbrochen an, endlich Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht in Panik auszubrechen, weil er sich etwas stellte, das vor Monaten noch in der Ferne lag, beziehungsweise nicht in Betracht gezogen worden war.

Als das Tor aufgeschoben wurde, fühlte es sich an, als würden Monate vergehen, bis das Tor offen stand. Vegetas rechtes Lid zuckte aufgeregt, bis der Schopf des Ankömmlings grinsend hervorlugte, gefolgt von der Hand, die aufgeregt winkte.

„Eure Exzellenz, ich bin hoch erfreut, Euch zu sehen. Ihr könnt Euch – angesichts Eures Gesichtsausdruck – wahrscheinlich selbst nicht vorstellen, wie erfreut Ihr seid, mich zu sehen? Wie ist das werte Befinden?" Bis über beide Ohren grinsend, kam die Gestalt, die Vegeta nicht erwartete, auf ihn zu – pfeifend, eine Hand in den Haaren verschwunden. „Die Sonne lacht, während sie gerade am Horizont verschwindet, die Vögel zwitschern – ein wunderschöner Tag, meint Ihr nicht, königliche Hoheit?"

„Kakarott, was ist? Lass den Unsinn, du blamierst dich nur, wenn du versuchst, die Etikette des Hofes nachzuahmen." Seine angespannten Muskeln erschlafften, seine Hände, die sich hinter seinem Rücken verbargen, krampften sich hingegen in der Holztruhe fest, bevor er diese schnaubend nach vorne zog und auf das Polster seines Throns warf. „Dich habe ich nicht erwartet. Was machst du hier?" Die letzten zwei Wochen verbrachte er ausschließlich alleine. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Bulma gewährte er jedoch nach Hause zu gehen, wenn sie wollte, unter der Bedingung, dass sie vor dem Sonnenuntergang im Palast ankam, was sie sogar – ohne zu murren – akzeptierte.

„Wieso so förmlich?", winkte der grinsende Kakarott ab.

„Ich bin nicht förmlich. Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, dass ich dich würdig in Empfang nehmen würde." Seine nach unten gesenkten Fäuste stemmten sich herausfordernd in die Hüften, während er Kakarott nachsah, der vergnügt das Bassin umrundete und erst zu grinsen aufhörte, nachdem dieser Vegeta erreichte und sich dreist neben ihn stellte.

„Ja, doch", pfiff Kakarott anerkennend, ignorierte gleichzeitig Vegetas Aussage und bestaunte den Ausblick. „Der Ausblick ist hervorragend von hier, aber ich rate dir, Bulma freundlicher zu empfangen. Das hier, war quasi die Generalprobe und du hast sie nicht bestanden."

„Woher", knurrte Vegeta ungehalten, „nimmst du die Dreistigkeit, Kakarott? Ich knips dich aus, das sagte ich dir schon einmal." Kakarott öfter als Bulma zu sehen, war – nüchtern betrachtet – zum Kotzen. Er wollte nicht ständig mit diesem Saiyajin aneinander geraten, sich gar mit ihm unterhalten und seit er wusste, dass Kakarott ihn nachts vor Bulmas Fenster spürte und ihn darauf hinwies noch weniger.

„Ja, ja, das sagtest du bereits. Aber wir wollen nicht vergessen, wie oft du schon die Chance verstreichen ließt und ich immer noch hier stehe. _Neben dir!_ Das ist... erschreckend, nicht?", wollte er nach wie vor grinsend wissen und stieß Vegeta seinen Ellenbogen mehrmals in die Seite. „Ich kann es mir quasi vorstellen. _Vegeta_ ", posaunte Kakarott vorsintflutlich mit ausgebreiteten Armen, die von rechts nach links wanderten, _„der Wohltäter. Der gütige König, der -"_

„Du hältst jetzt besser deinen Mund. Dein kindliches Verhalten rettet dich nicht vor einer Strafe", drohte Vegeta. Der Saiyajin neben ihm fühlte sich zu sicher, viel zu sicher. Hatte Vegeta sich wahrhaftig so stark verändert? So sehr, dass selbst Kakarott nichts befürchtete? Na ja, Kakarott war schon immer nervig und ohne Scheu.

„Meine Güte, jetzt bespaße ich dich und das ist dir auch nicht recht. Dann eben nicht. Ich habe Bulma hierher gebracht und da sind mir doch noch Dinge aufgefallen, die mich stutzen ließen", erwähnte der große Saiyajin nonchalant, während er sich am Kinn kratzte und seinen Blick ausgiebig umherwandern ließ – offensichtlicher ging es nicht. „Sie sind mir direkt ins Auge gesprungen und da dachte ich, das sollte ich alsbald mit dir abklären. Dein Auftreten rundet das Gesamtbild ab und verstärkt meine Vermutung. Willst du wissen, was ich -"

„Nein, Kakarott! Will ich nicht, aber du wirst es mir sowieso auf die Nase binden", unterbrach Vegeta ihn hart, leicht genervt von dieser stumpfsinnigen Unterhaltung. Konnte Kakarott nicht woanders dumm und nervig sein? „Gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen bin ich nicht, das vorneweg."

„Nun, ich vermute, die Zeremonie findet demnächst statt? Das sagt mir zumindest die recht... ähm... eindrucksvolle, eklatante Dekoration."

„Ja. Meine größte Hoffnung ist jedoch dein Fernbleiben. Bist du hier, um mich mit dieser Botschaft zu erfreuen?" Sein Zorn wurde noch unterdrückt, er würde es schaffen, Kakarott – soweit seine Vernunft mitspielte – aus dem Saal zu werfen, ohne dass der Idiot körperlichen Schaden davon trug. Ja, er schaffte es, Kakarotts eingeschränkte Beherrschung ihrer Sprache als charmant abzufertigen. Vegeta würde sich nicht darüber aufregen, sondern ausharren – das konnte er.

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Wo denkst du hin?", lachte Kakarott lauthals los, lehnte sich zu Vegeta hinüber und grinste ihn freudestrahlend an. „Aber es wird dich erfreuen, dass ich mir schon Namen überlegt habe."

Namen? Geringschätzig neigte er den Kopf zur Seite, nur um weiterhin in das blöde Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu sehen. „Du hast deine Gehirnzellen angestrengt? Schade, meine letzte Hoffnung wurde somit zerstört." Nach Kakarotts fragendem Blick zu urteilen, wusste der Saiyajin offenbar nicht, worauf Vegeta hinauswollte. „Das heißt ja, dass du nachdenken kannst", klärte er ihn reserviert auf.

„Hey", entfuhr es Kakarott schmollend. „Hattest du etwa Zweifel?"

„Nicht die Spur, aber ich wäre dir verbunden", spottete Vegeta, „wenn du verschwindest. Und zwar ganz, ganz schnell. Damit würdest du mich sehr glücklich machen."

„Du alter Miesmacher. Außerdem habe ich dir noch gar nicht meine aufgeschriebenen Namen vorgelesen." Euphorisch wie er war, kramte er ein großes Pergament aus seiner Rüstung, das er entfaltete und bis zum Boden hinabrollte. „ _Vegeta_ habe ich kategorisch ausgeschlossen", sprach er konsequent weiter, nicht bereit, über diesen Namen zu diskutieren. „Immerhin heißt du ja schon Vegeta und der Planet heißt auch so und -"

„Ist das mein Sohn oder deiner?" Vegeta trat an seinen Krieger heran, um ihm die Liste aus den Händen zu reißen. Die Anspielungen auf seinen Namen, sowie die darauffolgenden – die definitiv gekommen wären – unterband und ignorierte er, sonst hätte er nicht garantieren können, Kakarott unversehrt aus seinem Thronsaal zu entlassen.

„Deiner", antwortete Kakarott mit großen Augen, aufgrund der Frage. Dass Vegeta ihn so etwas auch fragte? Das war ja verrückt. „Aber er ist mein Neffe", fügte er mit stolz geschwellter Brust hinzu.

„Ja. Zu meinem Bedauern ist er das", bestätigte Vegeta nickend und las die Namen, welche er recht schlecht entziffern konnte dank Kakarotts Sauklaue. _„Karroto?"_ , las er vor und schielte dabei zu Kakarott. „ _Vocado?_ Ist das dein ernst?" Den restlichen Namen schenkte er gar keine Beachtung mehr. Die ersten beiden genügten, um sicher zu sein, dass nichts brauchbares dabei war.

„Ich finde Karroto super. Er klingt... ausdrucksstark. Er klingt", sinnierte er weiter, mit einer ausgestreckten Faust nach oben, „majestätisch!"

„Genau." Vegeta stellte sich mit erhobener Augenbraue vor seinen _majestätischen Namens-Aussucher_ und drückte ihm die Liste gegen die Brust, sodass Kakarott sie an sich nahm und weiter bestaunte. „Sehr ausdrucksstark. Ich bin so überwältigt, dass ich platze... vor Wut."

„Tze, dann zeige ich sie eben Bulma." Er schob seine Liste in seine Panzerung zurück, wonach er dem König abschätzig entgegen nickte. Vegeta hatte ja keine Ahnung, was schöne Namen waren.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?", raunte Vegeta noch abschätziger als Kakarott.

„Wer weiß? Wenn du das als Drohung siehst? Ich sehe es als taktischen Schachzug gegen dich." Galant schritt er zum Bassin, wo er kurz stehen blieb und sein Spiegelbild betrachtete. Alles würde gut werden. Vegeta hatte sich so verändert, dass Kakarott sich sicher war, Bulma in den besten Händen zu wissen. Auch genügte es ihm, dass Vegeta ihr zumindest seine Zuneigung zeigte - Kakarott bräuchte er sie sicher nicht zu zeigen. Das sollte ausreichend sein, zumal Vegeta ihm den besten Beweis geliefert hatte, als er Bulma, sowie das Kind durch Polunga ins Lebens zurückrief. Selbst Radditz war erstarrt, wahrlich festgefroren, nachdem er davon erfuhr.

„Blüh bloß nicht zu sehr in deiner Rolle als Onkel auf!" Seine Worte waren nicht böse gemeint, aber das sollte Kakarott bereits erkannt haben. Zufrieden wandte der König sich ebenfalls ab, schnappte sich die Truhe und verließ den Saal, um Bulma zu suchen, da ja nicht sie, sondern ihr Bruder zu ihm gekommen war. Vor dem Saal schloss er seine Augen, er war bemüht, ihren Ki, ferner den heranwachsenden Ki seines Sohnes zu spüren. Kurz darauf fand er die beiden und eilte zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Was hatte sie jetzt wieder angestellt? Weshalb war sie dort, obwohl sie allem Anschein nach wusste, wo er sich befand? Dieses Mädchen konnte man tatsächlich nicht aus den Augen lassen, ohne mit der Angst zu leben.

 **XxX**

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte Bulma den König nur sporadisch gesehen – meistens abends, kurz bevor sie in sein Bett stieg um zu schlafen. Jede weitere Nacht in seinem Bett verbrachte sie ruhiger. Immer mehr gewöhnte sie sich an den Zustand und als sie letzte Woche eine Nacht zuhause schlief, sehnte sie sich bereits wieder nach seinem Bett.

Verrückt, wie schnell sich alles ändern konnte. Vor einem Monat wollte sie alles andere, als neben ihm liegen und nun? Nun wollte sie gar nicht mehr wo anders schlafen, aber Bulma vermutete, dass sie einfach zu viel durchmachen mussten, was dazu führte, dass die beiden ungleichen und zeitgleich gleichen Saiyajins zusammengeschweißt wurden. Ihre Erlebnisse hatten sie näher zueinander gebracht. Jeder Streit untereinander brachte sie näher, sie durchlebten in der kurzen Zeit Höhen und Tiefen und oftmals schluckte Bulma, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie grob und engstirnig sie doch in Wirklichkeit Vegeta gegenüber war. Aber... nun, dachte sie vergnügt, er war ja oft genauso und hatte es oftmals nicht anders verdient.

Die Hoffnung auf weitere Besserungen auf beiden Seiten blieb jedoch.

Ihre Tasche, die sie von zuhause mitbrachte, stand vergessen neben dem Bett. Gedankenverloren war sie zu dem großen Schrank gewandert. Vorsichtig strichen ihre Finger über das polierte Holz, bis sie neben dem Spiegel anhielten und Bulma das Gesicht darin betrachtete. Die unglückliche Bulma, die vor Wochen mit Vegeta an einem verlassenen See saß, war gar nicht da. Wo war sie? Bulma wusste, wo sie war. Die unglückliche Bulma musste der wiederkehrenden, glücklichen Bulma Platz machen, deren Lebensfreude und die dazugehörige, aufkeimende Liebe zu Vegeta stärker war, als das traurige, deplatzierte Gesicht der unglücklichen Bulma.

Grinsend stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel, sodass sie ihr Profil sah. Daraufhin hob sie ihr T-Shirt nach oben und beobachtete ihren Bauch durch den Spiegel. „Du lässt dir aber Zeit mit dem Wachsen", kicherte sie ihrem Bauch entgegen, sich darüber bewusst, dass ihr Bauch so schnell nicht wuchs, sie aber die Vorfreude nicht bremsen konnte. Gerne würde sie schon Tritte oder Bewegungen spüren, doch bis dahin müsste noch etwas Zeit vergehen. „Ich bin so gespannt, wie du aussehen wirst. Ob du deinem Vater oder mir ähnelst? Wir werden uns wohl überraschen lassen, nicht wahr, kleiner _Trunks_?" Bulma war jetzt schon unendlich stolz auf ihren Sohn.

Nachdem ihr Shirt wieder über dem Bauch lag, sah sie kurz über ihre Schulter – niemand war zu sehen. Danach wandte sie sich dem Schrank zu, doch bevor sie ihn öffnete, biss sie sich verschlagen auf ihre Unterlippe. „Komm, Bulma. Du willst ja schließlich deine Kleidung daneben legen", sprach sie sich Mut zu, aber sie hatte noch gar nicht mit Vegeta darüber gesprochen, ob das auch für ihn in Ordnung war, wenn sie begann, sich hier häuslich einzurichten.

Doch was sprach dagegen? Er wollte doch vorher schon, dass sie hier schlief.

Ach was. Ruckartig hatte sie den Schrank aufgezogen, wo sie Dutzenden, aufeinander gestapelten Kampfanzügen gegenüber stand. Kopfschüttelnd, aber einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, schob sie in der Mitte des Regals die Anzüge zur Seite, damit ihre Kleidung reinpasste. Doch es wollte nicht so funktionieren, wie Bulma wollte, weshalb sie den Stapel herausnahm.

„Huch?", entkam es ihr, als sie sah, wie etwas zwischen den Kleidern zu Boden fiel. Den Stapel stellte sie zurück in den Schrank, bevor sie sich nach dem Schnipsel bückte. Als sie das Papier umdrehte, hoben sich beide blauen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Sie hielt ein Foto in der Hand, das ihr bekannt vorkam. Es war das Foto, das Bulma am Waldrand zeigte, wie zwei Vögel auf ihren Händen saßen und ein weiter auf ihrem Kopf saß, der verspielt seinen Schnabel gegen Bulmas Nase tippte. Wie fand die Fotografie den Weg zwischen Vegetas Kampfanzüge? Grübelnd ging sie zum Schrank zurück und begann, die anderen Stapel zu durchforsten. Ob sie noch mehr solcher Dinge in seinen Sachen wiederfand oder hatte Bulma es irgendwie hierher geschleppt?

Ihre Hände durchwühlten die Kleider, sämtliche Umhänge wurden nach Innentaschen durchsucht, ebenso ein Umhang, der deutlich kleiner war als die anderen. Sie nahm das Foto in ihre linke Hand, um mit der rechten den Bügel samt des Umhangs herauszuziehen. Es war ein schwarz-roter Umhang, der sich auch in der Verschlussart der anderen unterschied. Statt des üblichen Befestigen an einer Panzerung, konnte man diesen Umhang gar nicht verschließen oder befestigen.

Aber er fühlte sich wunderbar an. Den Bügel und das Foto legte sie auf eines der Regale im Schrank, ehe sie den Umhang um ihre Schultern legte und sich im Spiegel besah, während ihre Hände den seidig weichen Stoff ergründeten.

„Na? Amüsieren wir uns?"

Nein! Ertappt schloss Bulma ihre Augen, bevor sie sich auf die Lippe biss. Folglich drehte sie sich langsam zu Vegetas Stimme, der feixend und mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen lehnte. „Vegeta! Ich..." Oh nein, er schaffte es doch immer wieder, sie zu erwischen. Schnell nahm sie den Umhang, wandte sich dem Schrank zu, um das Kleidungsstück auf den Bügel zu hängen. Demütig drehte sie sich wieder zu Vegeta, sah beschämt zu Boden und richtete das Wort an ihn: „Ich... Entschuldige, aber er fühlte sich so weich an und -"

„Namekianische Seide. Äußerst wertvoll und schwer zu beschaffen, da die Seidenraupen nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen Seide produzieren und es gegen die Moral der Namekianer verstößt, die Raupen zu ernten, aber dennoch", lachte er vergnügt, „ernten und verarbeiten sie die Seide, weil es Saiyajins gibt, die die Seide wollen. Verrückt, was?"

„Äh, na ja? Verrückt nicht, oder?" Oh, gleich käme bestimmt sein Ausbruch. Sie sollte vielleicht das Thema wechseln und erklären, weshalb sie vor seinem Spiegel in seinem Umhang stand? „Jedenfalls wollte ich meine Kleidung neben deine legen und da ist mir der Umhang aufgefallen." Sofort holte sie ihre Klamotten, die sie Vegeta zeigte, der allerdings recht desinteressiert der Rechtfertigung folgte. Etwas anderes hatte seine Wahrnehmung gänzlich eingenommen. Etwas kleines, unscheinbares, von was er dachte, es gut versteckt zu haben. „Vegeta?"

„Hm?" Seine Augen huschten zu ihr zurück, aber ihr Blick war seinem gefolgt, wonach auch ihre Augen auf dem Schnipsel hafteten. „Woher hast du das?"

„Das?" Sie schnappte den Schnipsel. „Das ist zwischen deinen Sachen herausgefallen -"

„- die du raus genommen hast, weil du dachtest, du könntest deinen Kram hier abladen?", vollendete er den Satz zynisch. Er stieß sich vom Rahmen ab, quetschte die Holztruhe unter seinen Arm, schloss die Tür und fing zu klatschen an, bevor er sich bedrohlich nahe seiner Bulma näherte, die mit dem Rücken gegen den Spiegel stieß. „Kompliment, Onna."

Oh nein, es ging los. Seine Stimme war bereits in dem Bereich angekommen, die Vegetas Gegenüber deutlich zeigte, dass das vor ihm stehende Individuum etwas tat, was nicht in Vegetas Interesse lag. Gleich würde er schreien und womöglich alles Schöne wieder vergessen. Sollte sie sich so sehr in ihm getäuscht haben? Bitte nicht.

„So, wie ich dich in Situationen vorfinde, die dir sichtlich unangenehm sind, scheinst du das Talent zu besitzen, mein Geheimnis zu lüften." In Zeitlupe nahm er ihr das Foto aus der Hand, um es anschließend in seinem Brustpanzer verschwinden zu lassen. „Allerdings möchte ich _mein_ Foto behalten", betonte Vegeta streng, „was hoffentlich kein Verlust für dich darstellen wird?"

„De-Dein Foto?" Bulmas Augen folgten dem Weg der Fotografie.

„Mein Foto. Die Organisierung dagegen, nun... sie war weniger rühmlich. Ich war in deinem Zimmer, als du hier gewesen warst. Dort habe ich den Stapel Fotos durchgesehen und entschieden, dieses Foto -"

Ach ja? Das konnte er ihr so unverblümt vor den Kopf knallen? Schön, wie direkt Vegeta doch hinsichtlich seiner Berichterstattung war. „Du warst in meinem Zimmer? Du kannst doch nicht einfach mein Zimmer durchwühlen", erwiderte sie schnippisch, nach wie vor mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel gelehnt. „Scham ist ein Fremdwort für dich oder -"

„Lass mich ausreden", unterbrach er sie barsch, strich ihr über die Wange und näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren, sodass man die Luft zwischen ihnen schneiden konnte. „Ich habe dieses Foto mitgenommen, bevor ich dich überhaupt in irgendeiner Art leiden konnte, aber dieses Bild, es... es gab mir das Gefühl, das nicht alles schlecht ist und ich wollte einen Anhaltspunkt, der mich daran erinnert, wenn ich in meinen düsteren Gedanken eingesperrt bin und, Onna?" Schnell hatte er sich von ihr zurückgezogen, da sein Schweif bereits zuckte. „Wenn wir schon von Privatsphäre sprechen, achte doch das nächste Mal bitte darauf, dass ich dich nicht dabei erwische, wie du in meine eindringst, denn, was du nicht willst, was man dir tut, das füg' auch keinem anderen zu und du hast gewühlt, bevor du von meiner Tat wusstest."

„Das... Das ist nicht dasselbe!"

„Nein?" Er drehte Bulma den Rücken zu, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und stellte die Holztruhe darauf ab. „Ich denke, es ist dasselbe – nur mit anderem Hintergrund. Zugegeben, dein Grund war Neugier. Mein Grund... sagen wir, ich wollte mehr über die Saiyajin erfahren, die mich einen Haufen Nerven gekostet hat und mich vermutlich noch mehrere kosten wird."

„Trotzdem, du kannst nicht einfach in mein Zimmer. Wo waren Kakarott und Radditz?"

„Oh, keine Sorge. Kakarott war ein wahrer Held. Er wollte mich nicht einmal in euer Haus lassen, aber wir wussten beide, dass das ausgeschlossen war. Die Frage, ob ich rein darf oder nicht, stellt sich niemals. Viel eher, wann ich komme und wie lange ich bleiben werde – nämlich zu jeder Zeit und so lange ich will." Er sprach mit ihr so selbstsicher, obwohl es in ihm ganz anders aussah. Er hatte den Deckel der Truhe bereits angehoben und wieder flimmerte der Inhalt ihm entgegen. „Bevor wir aber übereinander herfallen, möchte ich dir etwas... geben. Komm her!" Den Blick weiterhin zum Inhalt gerichtet, denn wenn er zu ihr sah, könnte er abschätzen, wann seine Zeit abgelaufen war und er ihr sagen musste, was er nun einmal zu sagen hatte. Erst ihr Näherkommen veranlasste ihn, die Truhe zu schließen, damit sie nichts erblicken konnte.

Sie leistete dem Befehl Folge, indem sie sich mit etwas Abstand hinter ihn stellte, um über seine Schulter zu sehen, doch er war größer, weshalb ihr ein weiterer Blick zum Schreibtisch misslang.

„Ich sagte neben mich. Nicht fünf Kilometer hinter mir", fügte er ernster hinzu. Dass er sich jedes Mal wiederholen musste. „Ich fühle mich... recht unwohl, wenn man hinter mir steht. Besitzt du demnach die Freundlichkeit?" Erst als sie unmittelbar neben ihm zum Stillstand kam, pustete Vegeta die angestaute Luft, die er in seine Lungen presste, nach außen. Noch nie hatte er sich so unsicher gefühlt. Noch nie, wenn er recht bedachte, fiel ihm etwas so schwer, wie das, was vor ihm lag. Aber es gab eben immer eine Steigerung. Wer wusste, was er in fünf Jahren als unüberwindbar betrachtete?

„Was befindet sich in der Truhe?", wollte sie wissen, während ihre Hand auf Vegetas Hand deutete, die verkrampft darauf zu ruhen versuchte.

„Etwas sehr kostbares." Er schlug den Deckel zurück und entnahm den Inhalt. Zum Vorschein kam eine goldene Agraffe, die die mit zwei goldenen Strängen, welche bestückt mit weiteren Steinen war, miteinander verbunden wurde und am unteren Teil, hinter einem Saphir, ineinander verliefen. „Diese... Diese Fibel übergibt der herrschende König seiner... seiner Frau, nach der vollendeten Zeremonie. Der Umhang passt dir ja, wie ich eben sehen konnte und diese Fibel gehört dazu." Ohne sie anzusehen, drückte er ihr das Schmuckstück in die Hand. Indessen fixierten seine Augen den schwarzen Samt, mit dem die Holztruhe ausgekleidet war.

„Gehörte diese Agraffe deiner Mutter?"

„Wie? Ja, sie wird weitervererbt. Irgendwann wird unser Sohn sie seiner Gefährtin geben und das zieht sich immer weiter, durch sämtliche Generationen. Der Umhang wurde allerdings für dich angefertigt. Du wirst ihn... nach der Zeremonie, mitsamt der Fibel, tragen." Vegeta wollte hier weg. Ganz, ganz schnell, denn der Schweiß stand ihm jetzt schon auf der Stirn – so nervös war er neben ihr geworden.

„Danke. Sie sieht wunderschön aus und ich weiß es auch zu schätzen", erwiderte sie vorsichtig. Was hätte sie sagen sollen? Welche Reaktion erwartete Vegeta? Sie beugte sich nach vorne, um den Schmuck zurück in die Truhe zu legen, ehe ihre Hand behutsam auf seinem Oberarm landete.

„Gut, denn du wirst sie sehr oft tragen müssen und da du dich wunderbar darüber echauffiert hast, dass ich dich nicht gefragt habe, sondern einfach – über deinen Kopf hinweg – entschied, dachte ich, es wäre angemessen, dich dennoch... Na ja, zu fragen, auch wenn die Zeremonie bereits übermorgen stattfindet." Was redete er bloß? Er stolperte über diesen gesamten Satz hindurch und er würde drei Kreuze machen, sobald diese Albernheit beendet wäre, aber er tat es ihretwegen. Nur ihretwegen, da Frauen solche Banalitäten wohl wertschätzten.

„Übermorgen?" Ihre Augen wurden groß, sehr groß, denn so schnell hatte sie gar nicht damit gerechnet, obwohl sie im Bilde war, dass der Tag irgendwann gekommen wäre.

„Ist das ein Problem, Onna?", knurrte er, sichtbar betroffen über ihre Erschrockenheit. „Falls ja, dann kannst du -"

„Vegeta, ich werde nicht täglich mit solchen Neuigkeiten überhäuft, ja? Es ist ein großer Schritt, den wir machen werden. Oder verarbeitest du etwas, das nicht alle Tage vorkommt, sofort? Du hast mich praktisch damit überfallen."

„Nein? Deine Schwangerschaft überfiel mich schließlich auch, womit ich erst einmal klar kommen musste." Fein, ja, sie hatte recht. Er überfiel sie. „Ach ja, und Kakarott hat dir am See gesagt, dass ich da gewesen war. Du warst demzufolge vorgewarnt und -"

„Ihm wirfst du vor, es sei unhöflich zu lauschen und du tust das gleiche? Wie war das noch gleich? Was ich nicht will, das man mir tut, das füge ich keinem anderen zu?" Grinsend stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, reckte ihr Kinn nach oben und wartete gespannt auf Vegetas Antwort.

„Besserwisserin!" Seine Impulse fuhren herunter, sein Zorn wurde gezügelt. Bulma war... sie war wirklich anders. Sie war wie ein Kind, das klug genug war, um zu erkennen, dass – wenn eine Seifenblase platzte – es sinnvoller war, eine neue zu erzeugen, statt sich darüber zu beklagen, dass sie kaputt gegangen war. „Eine Antwort möchte ich trotzdem haben. Gerne zügig."

Doch statt ihm zu antworten, warf sie jeglichen Anstand über Bord und küsste Vegeta. Ihre Händen zerzausten seine Haare, bis sie den Kuss löste und in das perplexe Gesicht von Vegeta sah. „Antwort genug?"

„Nein!" Seine Hand schob die Kiste beiseite, bevor er seine Handschuhe auszog, sie dazu warf und sich Bulma widmete. Zittrige Hände fuhren nach oben, die sich auf die warmen Wangen von Bulma legten. Der Kontakt von Haut zu Haut war mitreißend... explosiv! Doch sich lange daran aufhalten konnte er nicht, da er ihr Gesicht bereits zu seinem heranzog und das fortsetzte, was Bulma vor wenigen Sekunden unterbrach. Stürmisch landeten seine Lippen auf ihren, doch statt wie üblich, diesen Kuss nach alter Manier fortzuführen, erkundete sein Mund stattdessen den ihren – sanfter, liebevoller, aber intensiv genug um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihre Antwort mochte.

 **XxX**

Wieso waren die beiden letzten Tage so schnell vergangen? Aufgeregt lief Bulma in einem der Ankleidezimmer hin und her – im Schlepptau Amaya, die versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, was aber in Anbetracht der Situation ausweglos zu sein schien. Die anderen fünf Dienerinnen blieben stehen, da sie abwarteten, bis Bulma stehen blieb, um sie herzurichten. Das Kleid trug sie bereits – ein bodenlanges, ärmelloses, cremefarbenes Kleid. Die Schuhe standen verlassen in der Ecke, da sie gewiss nicht darin laufen konnte.

Ihr war speiübel, sie war nervös – ihr ging es gar nicht gut. Erst vor einer halben Stunde hatte man sie darüber aufgeklärt, dass sie zusammen mit Vegeta, nach der Zeremonie, vor das versammelte Volk treten mussten, um die Bekanntgabe der neuen Königin zu feiern.

Ja, Königin! Bulma würde man zur Königin der Saiyajins krönen, was ihr Magengrummeln nur verstärkte. War sie dem gewachsen? Schließlich war sie doch erst achtzehn Jahre alt.

„Amaya, ich schaffe das nicht. Ich bin keine Königin – ich kann niemanden führen." Wie Vegeta das mit vierzehn Jahren, als er unfreiwillig zum König gekrönt wurde, schaffte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Fakt war, dass sie weglaufen wollte oder zumindest eine Affirmation Amayas, doch alles was die alte Schamanin tat, war zur Tür zu gehen und ihren Kopf hinauszustrecken. Als sie ihren Kopf zurückzog, erschien eine weitere Person im Raum.

„Radditz, du bist hier!" Wie eine Stampede lief Bulma ihrem Bruder entgegen, die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Ja? Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf dich. Ich sollte dich doch erst sehen, wenn du hier rauskommst. Was ist los?" Sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Bulma fortwährend im Palast leben würde und seine zukünftige Königin war, war... komisch. Sie war doch immer seine kleine Schwester, die plötzlich erwachsen werden musste. Ja, sie wäre in ein paar Monaten sogar Mutter.

„Ich kann das nicht. Du musst Vegeta sagen, dass ich... dass ich dringend etwas erledigen muss oder so. Ich -" Sie wollte sich losreißen, diesem Raum, dessen Wände immer näher kamen, entfliehen, doch ihr Bruder griff bedächtig nach ihrem Arm. „Radditz!" Übergangslos fiel sie ihm in die Arme, dankbar für seine Stütze, auch wenn sie wusste, wie schwer ihm die Nähe fiel.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht solltest du etwas trinken? Oder möchtest du dich setzen?", schlug er überfordert vor.

„Wo ist Kakarott?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen und überging somit seine Fragen. „Ist er hier?"

„Ja, ich denke, er treibt Vegeta bereits in den Wahnsinn und Vegeta hasst es ganz bestimmt, mit ihm - und vor allem neben ihm - im Thronsaal zu warten."

„Gut!", erwiderte sie lapidar, infolge ihrer Entfernung von Radditz, um sich vor den Spiegel zu setzen, sodass die Dienerinnen weitermachen konnten. Ja, besser wäre es, bevor Bulma wieder aufsprang und kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Während an ihren Haaren gezupft, an ihren Augen gepinselt und an ihren Armen Schmuck angelegt wurde, studierte sie Radditz' nachdenkliches Gesicht, das sie im Spiegel sehen konnte. „Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Na ja, Kakarott wird dich vermissen und... ich dich auch." Radditz so unbeholfen zu sehen, war immer noch ein völlig neues Bild ihres Bruders. „Es wird ungewohnt sein, dich morgens nicht mehr am Tisch zu sehen und deinem endlosen Gerede zuzuhören." Zwar war sie schon länger im Palast zuhause, doch ab heute wäre es endgültig.

„Ich werde euch auch vermissen, aber wir sehen uns doch weiterhin. Aber... mir wird es auch fehlen, mit euch zu leben." Bulmas Hände waren so unruhig, sie knetete mit der rechten Hand zuerst ihren linken Handrücken, um danach den rechten zu malträtieren. „Darf ich dich was fragen? Bist du überzeugt davon, dass ich das schaffe? Es birgt soviel Verantwortung und mir schwirrt dein Satz noch immer im Kopf herum, dass ich mich nur erwachsen verhalten will, es in Wirklichkeit aber nicht schaffe."

„Bulma", fing Radditz gepresst an, „das... das war doch eine andere Situation."

„Eben. Hier geht es nicht um Kleinigkeiten – hiernach geht es um die Existenz eines ganzen Volkes", gab sie bekümmert von sich. „Ein Volk, das so anders ist, als ich es bin. Deshalb frage ich dich, ob du davon überzeugt bist, ob ich dem gewachsen bin."

„Du bist dem gewachsen und davon bin ich überzeugt." Der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin trat an seine Schwester heran, die nach vielen weiteren Minuten endlich fertig vor ihrem Bruder stand, bereit, sich in seinem Arm einzuhaken und den Schritt in eine neue Zukunft zu wagen. Eine Zukunft, die ungewiss war, die... die völlig anders wäre, als Bulma es noch vor Monaten dachte. „Du bist reifer geworden. Du bist gewachsen und du wirst eine wunderbare Königin sein, auf welche ich voller Stolz blicken kann, da ich dazu beigetragen habe, dass du so bist, wie du bist", neckte er sie. Grinsend hielt er ihr seinen Arm entgegen, den Bulma ebenfalls grinsend ergriff und die Geschwister den Raum verließen.

Zwar war ihr immer noch übel, aber das lag nicht mehr an ihren Zweifel, sondern an den natürlichen Nebenwirkungen ihrer Schwangerschaft. Radditz hatte recht, aber auch das Gefühl, Vegeta an ihrer Seite zu wissen, verlieh ihr – nach so vielen turbulenten Wochen – das Gefühl von Sicherheit! Endlich war Bulma angekommen; sie war zuhause!

Dass sie eben noch so zerrüttet war, darüber konnte sie jetzt nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Selbstbewusst stand sie mit Radditz vor dem Thronsaal, bis die Pforten geöffnet wurden und ihr der Einblick in das Innere gewährt wurde. Kakarott stand neben Vegeta, stillschweigend und gebührend eines königlichen Kriegers. Bevor sie jedoch einen Schritt nach vorne setzten, bemerkte sie, wie Radditz' Hand auf ihrer landete, woraufhin sie zu ihrem ältesten Bruder sah, der gleicherweise zu ihr hinab sah, ehe sie ihren Weg nach vorne fortfuhren. Vegeta wartete in seinem königlichen Umhang - gekleidet in einen mitternachtsblauen Kampfanzug, welcher durch seine schwarzen Stiefel abgerundet wurden - gemeinsam mit Kakarott und dem Ältesten der Saiyajins auf die Ankunft der zukünftigen Königin.

Sie passierten den schmalen Gang, der sie um das Bassin direkt zu Vegeta führte. Verborgen hinter einem langen, dunkelblauen Vorhang entdeckte Bulma Turles, der offenbar alles im Auge behielt, jedoch sein Augenmerk auf sie und Vegeta richtete. Unentdeckt winkte Bulma ihm zu, woraufhin er erschrocken zu ihr sah. Der Moment währte jedoch nur kurz, da sich Turles' Gesicht in seine düstere Miene zurückverwandelte, doch davor umspielte, für einen minimalen Moment, ein Schmunzeln seine Mundpartien. Auch Turles schien sich verändert zu haben... In der Menge konnte Bulma Chichi, die bereits in ein weißes Taschentuch schnäuzte, und ihre Mutter erkennen. Etwas weiter hinten stand Yamchu mit einer Frau und Bulma freute sich für ihn, dass auch er sein Glück gefunden hatte.

Nur Radditz... Radditz blieb alleine.

„Hör auf, so traurig zu gucken, Bulma. Du musst dir meinetwegen keine Sorgen machen", flüsterte Radditz, bevor er sie an Vegeta übergab. Er kannte seine Schwester eben doch besser als ihr lieb war, ging ihm verschmitzt auf, ehedem er sich neben seinen Bruder Kakarott stellte und der Zeremonie beiwohnte.

„Geht es dir gut?", wollte Bulma wissen, nachdem sie ihren Schock überwand, als Radditz ihr unverfroren mitteilte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen musste. Am Ende wurde eben doch alles gut – bisher waren sie eben nur noch nie am Ende, daher war nicht alles gut gewesen, was sich aber mit der Zukunft änderte.

„Alles in Ordnung", gab Vegeta zurück, den Blick majestätisch und streng zum Ältesten seines Volkes gerichtet, der vor ihnen stand und eine ihrer beiden Hände verlangte. Vegetas Hand lag über Bulmas Hand, wonach der Älteste ein Band nahm, um ihre beiden Hände zu vereinen. Er sprach viele Worte, sprach davon, zueinander zu stehen, sich gegenseitigen Halt zu schenken und dem jeweils anderen in jeglicher Lebenslage zur Seite zu stehen – Dinge, die für Bulma schon davor eine zentrale Bedeutung hatten, aber es war schön, sie nochmals in Verbindung mit Vegeta zu hören, der den Worten lauschte und ihr nur ab und zu einen Blick schenkte.

Man reichte Bulma den angefertigten Umhang, den Vegeta über ihre Schultern streifte, um ihn anschließend mit der goldenen Fibel zu befestigen. Währenddessen verschloss er den Umhang blind, da seine Augen ununterbrochen auf Bulma hafteten.

„Mein König", fing der Älteste, anlässlich der Beendigung der Zeremonie und der Krönung, an und verbeugte sich im Anschluss vor ihnen. „Seid Ihr bereit, vor Euer Volk zu treten? Es erwartet Euch bereits." Die Zeremonie verlief anders, als in Bulmas Büchern, was daran lag, dass Saiyajins eher pragmatisch vorgingen, statt gefühlvoll etwas zu vollziehen.

„Ja, aber", wandte er sich ab und sah Bulma an. Gerne hätte er erleichtert geseufzt, denn sie sah wirklich glücklich neben ihm aus und Vegeta konnte das mit Fug und Recht behaupten, da er einer der wenigen war, den Bulma oftmals wütend und abwertend angesehen hatte. Nie hatte sie ihn so... so anders angesehen, aber heute lächelte sie ein Lächeln, wie das auf dem Foto, das Vegeta für sich behielt – endlich zeigte sie ihm - ihm alleine! - ihr schönstes Lächeln, was er nie vergessen würde. „Die Agraffe ist vermutlich nicht so wertvoll wie das, was _ich_ dir schenken möchte." Schluckend zog er einen Umschlag aus der Innentasche seines Kampfanzugs, den er Bulma reichte und sich abschließend umwandte.

Sie öffnete das Kuvert und zog zwei, für den Moment unbedeutende, Papiere heraus, bis sie es umdrehte und ihre Hand vor ihren offen stehenden Mund flog. „Vegeta, das..." Eine Träne quoll aus ihrem Augenwinkel, die allerdings nicht den Absprung schaffte, da Vegetas Daumen nach vorne huschte, um die Träne wegzuwischen.

„Dein Lächeln gefiel mir besser."

„Ich... Danke! Dieses Geschenk ist tatsächlich wertvoller als der größte Diamant." In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen handgeschriebenen Zettel. _'Gutschein für einmal abhauen, ohne, dass ich wütend werde.'_ Das zweite Papier war etwas, wovon Bulma dachte, es sicher in ihrer Tasche verstaut zu haben, als sie gegen ihren Willen hierher gebracht wurde. Vegeta hatte das letzte Foto ihrer Eltern vor ihren Augen zerrissen und heute hielt sie es in ihren Händen. Während sie nach Vegetas Hand griff, fuhr ihre andere, in welcher sie das Foto und den Gutschein hielt, zu ihrem Herzen. Das Foto ihrer Eltern war zusammengesetzt worden und man erkannte keinen Makel daran – der Riss war verschwunden. Es war, als wäre das Foto niemals zerrissen worden und Bulma war für diesen Schatz unendlich dankbar.

Selbstbewusst griff sie daraufhin nach Vegetas Hand, verschlang sie mit ihrer und zog ihn mit sich zum Balkon, wo sie die tosende Menge hören konnte.

„Lass uns gehen, König Vegeta", flüsterte Bulma. Langsam wurde der Vorhang zurückgezogen, wodurch das Königspaar schritt, doch bevor man einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte, trat der Älteste hervor, der zu dem saiyajinischen Volk sprach.

„Lasst uns unseren König Vegeta und unsere Königin Bulma gebührend empfangen! Lang lebe das Königspaar!"

„Dann lass uns in eine bessere Zukunft gehen – zusammen", raunte er heiser und gemeinsam erreichten sie die Brüstung des Balkons. Vegetas Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, während seine Hand sanfte Kreise über ihren noch flachen Bauch zog. Er war eher weniger der Saiyajin, der seinem Volk nahe sein wollte, weshalb er sich auch zurückhielt, aber Bulma winkte dem Volk freudestrahlend zu. Ja, mit Sicherheit würden sie Bulma lieben, doch niemals so sehr, wie Vegeta es tat, denn die Liebe der beiden würde sich immer weiter entwickeln, sie würde weiter wachsen. Ihre Liebe zueinander konnte man mit einem Ring vergleichen... Denn ein Ring hatte kein Ende.

 **XxX**

 _Du hast längst gemerkt, es ist noch lange nicht vorbei,_

 _Du weißt noch nicht, was kommen wird – sei bereit!_

 _In dir lebt ein Traum, aus dem du jetzt erwachst._

 _Es wird nicht leicht, doch du weißt, dass du es schaffst._

 _Durch die Wolken dringt ein Licht._

 _Der Himmel wird klar._

 _Du erkennst das Zeichen._

 _Nichts ist mehr so, wie es früher war._

 _Du wirst unbesiegbar sein, der Beste sein._

 _Deine Zeit wird kommen, der Tag ist nicht mehr weit._

 _Was dich stärker macht, bringt dich voran._

 _Du hast es fast geschafft, du wirst zum Mann._

 _Wir sind bei dir – Und eines verleiht uns die Macht:_

 _Dragonballs!_

 _\- Dragonball Z, Du wirst unbesiegbar sein / Fred Röttcher_

 **XxX**


	31. Was lange währt, wird endlich gut

_Du und ich - wir sind eins. Ich kann dir nicht wehtun, ohne mich zu verletzen._

 _\- Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

 **\- Epilog -**

 **Was lange währt, wird endlich gut**

* * *

 _~ Vier Jahre später ~_

Puh, das war ganz schön knapp, stellte Vegeta schweißgebadet fest, nachdem er dem Ki-Ball, der wenige Meter neben seinem Kopf vorbei flog, ächzend ausgewichen war. Ohne der Energiekugel nachzusehen, konnte er den Einschlag krachend wahrnehmen, wodurch eine riesige Rauchwolke entstand und Vegetas Körper gleichzeitig eine schattige Silhouette, dank der Explosion, darstellte.

„Nicht übel, Kakarott. Gar nicht übel", gestand er seinem Gegenüber leise und aus sicherer Entfernung, sodass dieser ihn nicht verstand. Das dachte zumindest Vegeta, denn Kakarott sah aufgeschlossen zu ihm herüber.

„Danke, Vegeta", zwinkerte der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin seinem König zu, denn er hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden, was er ihm auch prompt unter die Nase rieb. „Du bist auch nicht übel, aber was anderes habe ich auch gar nicht von dir erwartet."

„Das war kein Kompliment, sondern eine Feststellung, die aussagen soll, dass deine Techniken ausbaufähig sind und du noch keinesfalls ein guter Kämpfer bist", versuchte er sich vergeblich herauszureden, doch alles, was man ihm entgegenbrachte, war ein wissendes Lächeln – es grenzte fast schon an Sadismus, so abartig grinste Kakarott ihn an. Hinzu kam sein idiotischer Zeigefinger, der nach oben schoss, wonach dieser hin und her wackelte. „Hör auf, so dämlich zu grinsen, Kakarott. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir dein hässliches Lachen aus dem Leib zu prügeln, sodass du nie wieder die Chance hast, mich auszulachen."

„Ah", winkte er nur ab. „Ich lache dich _an_ – nicht _aus._ Das ist etwas anderes." Andächtig wanderten seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken, ehe er den Abstand zu Vegeta schloss und neben ihm schwebte. Doch alles was sie ansahen, war die gegenüberliegende Wand, die alles andere als interessant war.

Dieses Kretin! Seit vier Jahren tat er sich das jede Woche an, weil Bulma ihn fragte, ob er mit Kakarott trainieren würde – mit diesem... diesem... Ach, er konnte diesen Saiyajin nicht einmal mehr herzhaft beleidigen und wenn er es täte, wüsste Kakarott sofort, dass diese Injurie nicht ernst gemeint war. So tief steckte er demnach schon in seiner _Krise._ Wobei, so schlimm war es auch wieder nicht, denn Kakarott – so hatte Vegeta zähneknirschend herausgefunden – war eben seine Grenze, an der er sich messen konnte. Kakarott war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner, mit dem er trainieren und sich weiterentwickeln konnte; so schwer es Vegeta auch fiel, aber es hatte deutlich mehr positive als negative Seiten.

„Dann lache wen anders an, aber nicht mich. Das bringt mich aus der Fassung." Knurrend flog er zum Boden zurück, ging zu einem der Schränke, woraus er eine Wasserflasche nahm, die er – nachdem er einen Schluck trank – über seinen Kopf schüttete, um die nervigen Schweißperlen aus seinem Gesicht zu treiben. Das Training, zusammen mit seinem einstigen Feind aus Kindertagen, war anstrengend, es nagte an seinen Kraftreserven, denn er verausgabte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, um irgendwann mit Fug und Recht behaupten zu können, dass er – nur er – der stärkste Saiyajin war.

„Dass du auch immer so widerspenstig sein musst", erwähnte Kakarott noch immer grinsend, der ihm zum Boden gefolgt war, um ebenfalls etwas zu trinken. „Sollen wir noch 'ne Runde am Boden kämpfen oder machst du für heute schon schlapp?"

„Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber _schlapp machen_ existiert nicht in meinem Vokabular. Warte, wenn dein Sohn älter wird, Kakarott. Dann wirst du einsehen, dass man auch etwas Zeit in _diese_ Richtung investieren muss."

„Nicht zu deinem Vokabular, ja? Wieso erwähnst du -"

„Kakarott! Das war metaphorisch gemeint. Verstehst du das?" Genervt rieb er seine Hand über das nasse Gesicht, wodurch die Tropfen schneller zum Boden befördert wurden.

Kurz überlegte der Angesprochene, während seine Pupillen in die obere Ecken seiner Augen gehuscht waren und er angestrengt darüber nachdachte, was Vegeta ihm mitteilen wollte. „Aber klar. Habs verstanden."

„Na sicher."

„Aber was meintest du mit _muss_?", wiederholte Kakarott mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Klingt, als würdest du dir die Zeit aufzwängen, da du in Wirklichkeit keine Lust -"

„Du wirst nie erfahren, ob dem so ist oder nicht, da ich nicht die Absicht habe, ausgerechnet mit dir darüber zu reden. Sieh lieber zu, dass dein Sohn nicht so verkommen und vorlaut wird oder soll er in deine Fußstapfen treten? Wenn ja, wird Trunks ihn – ohne sich anzustrengen – in späteren Jahren in den Boden rammen können", erklärte Vegeta stolz. Sein Sohn war... er war ein liebes Kind – ganz anders als Vegeta damals. Doch das verdankte er wohl Bulmas sanftmütiger Erziehung, die anders verlief als seine eigene, welche herzloser, rabiater und robuster vonstatten ging. Aber das war in Ordnung, solange Bulma wusste, wofür Trunks eines Tages stand und er dementsprechend auch trainiert werden musste. Kurz darauf ging er zu einem der Tische, legte sich ein Handtuch um seinen Nacken und stolzierte geradewegs zur Tür, doch er öffnete sie nicht. Stattdessen sah er nur gegen das schwere Eisen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Beantworte mir noch eine Frage, Kakarott." Vor vier Jahren, als Radditz und Kakarott ihn verwundet und gezeichnet vom Kampf im Wald fanden, schwor er sich, ihn dies niemals zu fragen, gar dieses Thema anzusprechen, doch er wollte es nun doch wissen. „Wieso bist du zum Palast geflogen, obwohl du wusstest, dass das auch dein Leben hätte beenden können? Nicht, dass es mich interessiert", fügte er hinzu, „aber ich möchte es dennoch wissen."

„Also doch aus Interesse?" Statt seinem König zu folgen, ging er zum Armaturenbrett, schaltete es ab und beide Saiyajins standen in dem abgedunkelten Raum. Da Vegeta ihm nicht antwortete, fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, Vegeta. Damals war es wohl kindlicher Leichtsinn, weil man als Kind denkt, vor nichts Angst haben zu müssen – abgesehen von Monstern unterm Bett. Heute denke ich, dass ich zurück flog, weil es nicht richtig gewesen wäre, ein Kind diesem Intermezzo -"

„Du warst doch selbst ein Kind!", brüllte Vegeta ihm entgegen, als er sich doch dazu entschloss, sich umzudrehen und Kakarott in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, aber ich habe dich immer als meinen Freund angesehen – nie als Feind. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt, Vegeta. Und das, obwohl du mir in unserer gemeinsamen Ausbildung schon sehr schlimme Verletzungen zugefügt hast. Nur, um eine zu nennen." Kakarott trat neben Vegeta, bückte sich und krempelte sein Hosenbein nach oben. „Diese Narbe stammt von dir, als du mich gegen die Wand geschleudert hast und ich in einen Speer gefallen bin, der sich durch mein Bein bohrte. Erinnerst du dich, wie heftig die Wunde geblutet hatte und du gar nicht daran gedacht hattest, Hilfe zu holen? Ganz davon abgesehen, Vegeta. Ich... Na ja, ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst, weil du derjenige warst, der mir damals schon zeigte, wie viel man durch Ehrgeiz erreichen kann. Ich wollte so stark, wie du es zu dem Zeitpunkt warst, werden."

Was wollte er? So... So stark wie Vegeta werden? „Noch mehr solcher Gefühlsausbrüche, und ich muss kotzen." Trotz des Wassers, das er sich eben über seinen Kopf schüttete, waren bereits neue Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erschienen, weshalb er sein Handtuch nahm, um es vor sein Gesicht zu halten – auch, um Kakarott nicht ansehen zu müssen. Diese Worte waren... sie klangen anerkennend, was Vegeta ein Gefühl des Wohlwollens gab. Die Realität zeigte aber, sollte Vegeta sich nicht schleunigst bemühen, dass Kakarott irgendwann diesen Platz einnahm und stärker als er wurde. Vielleicht war er es schon; Vegeta wusste es nicht und er wollte es gar nicht wissen, da die Gefahr – wütend zu werden – enorm groß war. Dem musste er zuvorkommen, indem er die Prävalenz auf ein anderes Thema legte und immer noch die Tür geschlossen hielt, als er seine Hand, nachdem er sich zur Tür drehte, auf die kleine Metallplatte legte, sodass niemand den Knopf drücken konnte. „Ich habe noch eine Frage, die mich im Gegensatz zu meiner ersten, brennend interessiert: Seit wann gelingt dir der Sprung zum Super-Saiyajin? Ich dachte, ich spinne, als ich deine Verwandlung zum ersten Mal gesehen habe." Oh ja, er wäre beinahe aus der Haut gefahren - so kurz war er davor, so richtig auszurasten, nur um sich im nächsten Moment zur Räson zu zwingen.

„Hm." Überlegend kratzte der Angesprochene sich am Kopf. Da musste er doch tatsächlich nachdenken, denn es gelang ihm schon seit Längerem. Doch nie sah er sich dazu gezwungen, diesen Sprung vor Vegeta zu vollziehen. Nein, nie war es so weit ausgeartet, dass er sich _verwandeln_ musste, aber er wusste auch nicht, ob er es - sofern er es gewollt hätte - auch wirklich geschafft hätte. „Seit drei Jahren schaffe ich es mühelos."

„Wie, seit drei Jahren schaffst du es _mühelos_? Was soll das heißen?", verlangte der König aufgebracht, dessen Augen unheilvoll funkelten, nachdem sie sich auf Kakarotts Gesicht fixierten. Sicherlich konnte er sich die Antwort denken, zweifelsohne, aber er musste es einfach aus Kakarotts Mund hören – um sich noch einmal zu versichern, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, noch wahnsinnig zu werden.

„Na ja, da gibt es etwas, das ich dir nicht vorenthalten möchte", grinste er vielsagend. „Als ich damals zu dir in den Palast geflogen kam, überkam mich eine immense Wut, die sich so sehr entfachen konnte, dass ich kurz zum Super-Saiyajin geworden war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich das gar nicht kontrollieren, aber ich war voller Zorn, weil mir das Ausmaß richtig bewusst geworden war. Danach ist es nur noch einmal passiert, als ich erfahren hatte, was mit unseren Eltern passiert war, woraufhin Radditz mir verbot, mich jemals wieder in dieser Form zu zeigen."

„Warum?" Das bedeutete, dass Kakarott bereits im Kleinkindalter stärker als jeder andere war. Wenn dieser Blödmann nur gewollt hätte, hätte er Vegeta mit einem Faustschlag niederstrecken können, denn Kakarott war oft in Situationen, die diesen Zorn hätte hervorbringen können. Alleine Vegeta brachte ihn vermutlich unzählige Male in solche Momente.

„Radditz sagte, um die anderen nicht zu beunruhigen, aber wir beide – du und ich – wissen es doch besser, nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst", schnaufte Vegeta verächtlich. Oh doch, er wusste genau, was Kakarott meinte. Allerdings wollte er es nicht hören.

„Nicht? Na, weil Radditz befürchtete, dass das bis in den Palast die Runde ziehen könnte, du davon erfährst und -"

„Ja! Ist in Ordnung. Es hat sich eingeprägt, Kakarott." Was genug war, war genug. Um weiteren, sehr desaströsen Gesprächen zu entkommen, gab Vegeta die Tür frei, der diese zuerst passierte und einen lächelnden Kakarott zurückließ, der jedoch schnell zu seinem König aufschloss, um gemeinsam den Heimweg anzutreten.

Kakarotts Kopf dagegen wanderte, anders als Vegetas Kopf, der stur nach vorne gerichtet war, noch einmal zurück, um über seine Schulter zu der verschlossenen Tür zu sehen. Dieser Raum, den Vegeta sich von den Yadratjins bauen ließ, war beeindruckend. Darin konnte man besser trainieren als in der Kapsel, welche Bulma vor drei Jahren endlich fertigstellen konnte. Selbst die Yadratjins waren eine enorme Hilfe, trotz der Tatsache, dass diese als Sklaven gehalten wurden und Kakarott andere Ansichten bezüglich des Umgangs mit Gefangenen hatte, so war er doch froh zu wissen, dass Bulma Einfluss auf den König hatte, der seine Umgangsformen anpasste, wenngleich sie auch noch - wie Kakarotts Techniken - ausbaufähig waren, aber wie sagte man so schön? Auch heute wird noch auf Vegeta-Sei gebaut. Demzufolge konnte man nicht von heute auf morgen erwarten, dass Vegeta seine Gepflogenheiten gänzlich ablegte.

Die kleinen Wesen lehrten Vegeta und ihn. Sie brachten ihnen neue Techniken bei und eine hatte es besonders in sich. _Die momentane Teleportation._ Kakarott schätzte sich glücklich, der einzige zu sein, der das Privileg genießen durfte, zusammen mit Vegeta zu trainieren, da auch er – ähnlich wie Vegeta – in seinem König einen ebenbürtigen Gegner sah, mit dem es unter anderem sogar Spaß machte, zu kämpfen und an seine Grenzen zu stoßen.

Stillschweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sich ihre Wege trennten. Doch bevor Kakarott zu Chichi und zu seinem Sohn Goten nach Hause ging, blieb er stehen. „Vegeta?"

Argwöhnisch blieb auch er stehen, da sich Kakarott anders anhörte – nachdenklicher. „Ja?" Langsam ruckte sein Kopf zur Seite, doch statt des nachdenklichen Ausdrucks auf Kakarotts Zügen, erschien wieder dieses dämliche Grinsen, was Vegeta abgrundtief hasste, denn es verhieß nichts gutes – im Gegenteil. Augenblick ballte sich seine Hand zur Faust.

„Nichts – bis Morgen!" Die Hand zum Abschied gehoben, nahm Kakarott seine Beine in die Hand und sprintete los, wohl wissend, Vegeta irgendwann doch noch in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, da er es partout nicht lassen konnte, seinen Trainingspartner mit seinen eigenen, glücklichen Empfindungen zu überhäufen. Viel zu groß war die Versuchung. Jedes Mal war sie das. Aber Vegeta bot ihm auch einfach eine zu großflächige Plattform.

„Warte nur, Freundchen. Das kriegst du spätestens übermorgen zurück", drohte Vegeta, dessen geballte Faust nach oben flog, dem Geflohenen ausdrücklich an. „Ich werde dir noch Manieren beibringen, mein Lieber." Jedoch war Kakarott bereits außer Hörweite, was umso besser war. So konnte Vegeta ihn unvorbereitet treffen, wenn sie wieder zusammen trainierten. Ganz davon abgesehen, ungeachtet dessen, ob Vegeta wütend war oder nicht, er musste ohne Umschweife einsehen, dass Kakarott sein bester – wenn nicht sogar einziger und loyalster – Freund geworden war. Nein, schon immer sein einziger und bester Freund war! Und die Freundschaft wurde tiefer, sie wurde mit jedem weiteren Tag gefestigt und obgleich Vegeta es nicht zugab, er war froh, seit Jahren diesen einen Freund zu haben. Einen Freund, der – egal, ob Vegeta mit Bulma verheiratet war – immer und bedingungslos zu ihm stehen würde, ganz gleich, in welcher Situation sie sich wiederfanden.

 **XxX**

Bulma wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon neben Trunks' Bett saß und ihn mit faszinierten Augen betrachtete. Die Nacht hatte sich schon vor zwei Stunden über Vegeta-Sei gelegt und die Sterne funkelten ununterbrochen am Firmament. Das hielt Bulma jedoch nicht davon ab, hier zu sitzen und ihren Sohn zu bestaunen. Sie hätte Jahre hier sitzen und ihn dabei beobachten können, wie sich seine kleine Brust gleichmäßig hob, ehe sie zurücksank. Die hartnäckige Strähne, die sich immer wieder vor Trunks' geschlossene Augen schob, hatte sie mindestens schon fünfzig Mal behutsam zur Seite geschoben und doch kehrte sie nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zurück an ihren Platz.

Diese Strähne war zäh. So zäh wie Trunks, der wiederum zäh wie sein Vater war, wenn es darum ging, Kampfgeist und der Wille zum Siegen zu zeigen. Ja, ihr Sohn glich innerlich seinem Vater, was das Kämpfen anging, aber auch der Charakter ähnelte dem von Vegeta, wohingegen sein Äußerliches auf Bulmas Gene zurückzuführen war.

Vier Jahre waren schon vergangen und Bulma sah es an ihrem Sohn – auch sie wurde älter und tatsächlich erwachsener. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Hinzu kam, dass sie... Nun, dass sie sich veränderte. Nicht nur vom körperlichen, auch vom geistigen veränderte sie sich zusehends. Heute sah sie viele Dinge anders als noch vor vier Jahren, wo sie oftmals unüberlegt und aus der Laune heraus gehandelt hatte. Ihr Blick glitt von ihrem Sohn weg, hinüber zu einer weißen Kommode, auf der das Familienfoto stand, das Vegeta ihr unbeschadet nach der Zeremonie schenkte. Trunks wollte es unbedingt haben, der es – nach Erhalt – voller Stolz dort platzierte. Unten links hatte er ein kleines Foto von Goten und sich hinter die Glasscheibe geschoben. In der rechten Ecke befand sich ein weiteres Bild, auf welchem Vegeta – ein paar Jahre älter als Trunks – zusammen mit seinen Eltern zu sehen war. Bulma erinnerte sich, wie sie ihm heimlich das Foto von Vegeta gab und wie erschrocken Vegeta ausgesehen hatte, nachdem sie ihm davon erzählte.

Gefallen hatte es Vegeta nicht. Das wusste Bulma, doch er hatte es akzeptiert, als Trunks ihm erzählte, dass das Familienfoto erst jetzt komplett sei, wo er die fehlenden Fotos hinzugefügte hatte, obwohl Chichi darauf fehlte.

Das leise Knarren der Tür nahm sie bewusst wahr, woraufhin sich ihr Kopf zur Quelle des Lärms neigte.

„Onna, was machst du hier?", durchbrach die rauchige Stimme die Stille. Vegeta schob die Tür weiter auf, sodass Licht ins Innere des Raumes fiel und er sehen konnte, wo Bulma saß. „Lass den Jungen schlafen – die Ausbildung wird alles von ihm abverlangen; geistig, wie auch körperlich und so lange er die Chance hat, sich seine Energie im Schlaf aufzuladen, solltest du ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte die blauhaarige Bulma zurück, den Blick wieder auf ihr Kind gerichtet. Ob sie sich zur Glucke entwickelte und später Probleme hätte, ihren Sohn ziehen zu lassen? Wie mussten sich ihre Eltern gefühlt haben, als sie ihre drei Kinder zurückließen, um gegen Freezer zu kämpfen, um... um das Wohl des Volkes zu sichern? Bulma konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es war, mit ihren Eltern zusammen zu sein, doch die Begegnung mit Bardock im Jenseits würde sie tief in ihr Gedächtnis sperren, damit diese Erinnerung niemals in Vergessenheit geraten konnte. „Aber ich sehe ihn selten, Vegeta."

„Du siehst ihn jeden Tag?", brachte er skeptisch hervor und trat ebenfalls an das Bett seines Sohnes heran. Nachdem er Bulma erreichte, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab, während seine Hand ihre Schulter massierte. „Aber du hast recht. Ich sehe ihn auch gerne an. Er kommt eben ganz nach seinem Vater."

Das waren seltene Einblicke in Vegetas Innenleben, die Bulma daher umso mehr schätzte und wie einen Schatz hütete, denn sie kamen unerwartet und waren echt und aufrichtig gewesen. Augenblicklich fand ihre Hand den Weg zu seiner, worauf er seine Bewegung stoppte und beide den Moment genossen, ihren Sohn anzusehen. „Ja, er hat vieles von dir, selbst die Ohrläppchen."

Amüsiert rollte Vegeta seine Augen. Auf was diese Saiyajin bloß achtete. „Ein Detail, das weniger interessant ist und jetzt lass ihn schlafen. Er wird seine Kraft morgen brauchen, da ich ihn mit in meinen Raum nehmen werde." Bevor Bulma ihn erschrocken zurechtweisen konnte, sprach er weiter. „Soweit, dass ihm nichts passiert. Vergiss aber auch nicht, dass er mein Sohn ist. Somit liegt es schon in seinen Genen, überaus stärker als andere Saiyajins zu sein, weswegen du dir nicht in dein schickes Höschen machen musst."

„Idiot", lachte Bulma daraufhin leise, erhob sich und verließ – nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf Trunks – gemeinsam mit Vegeta das Zimmer. Ja, er hatte recht. Trunks war ein außergewöhnliches Kind, aber sagten das nicht alle Mütter über ihre Kinder? Gewiss taten sie das, denn Bulma war genauso. Für sie war Trunks, mit seinen blauen Augen und den fliederfarbenen Haaren, das schönste Kind im Universum.

Und noch etwas hatte sich geändert. Seit Bulma mit Vegeta verheiratet war, musste sie auch nicht mehr vor ihm marschieren, sondern ging neben ihm – meistens überkam sie dabei das Gefühl, daraufhin seine Hand zu schnappen, um den Weg Hand in Hand zurückzulegen und Bulma war froh, dass Vegeta diese Art der Zuneigung mit jedem Mal besser auffasste. Was hatte er sich darüber erschrocken, als Bulma dies zum ersten Mal tat und er anschließend nörgelte, ihn nicht unvorbereitet mit so etwas Emotionalem zu konfrontieren.

Ha, Bulma musste sich damals beherrschen, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Doch heute war alles besser und ruhiger geworden. Vegeta war ruhiger geworden... Er war, nach außen hin, noch immer der gnadenlose König, aber sobald er mit Bulma alleine war, konnte er seine Maske bedenkenlos fallen lassen, was darauf hindeutete, dass er ihr blind vertraute – was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Mit den Jahren hatte auch sie immer mehr Vertrauen zu ihm aufbauen können. Diese tiefe, sowie wichtige Basis war Bulmas Goldstück, denn nichts war wichtiger, als seinem Partner vertrauen zu können.

„Worüber denkst du nach, Onna?"

„Wie sehr wir uns doch verändert haben. Findest du nicht?"

„Ich habe mich nicht verändert", beanstandete er hochmütig, denn in Wirklichkeit stimmte er ihr stumm zu. Es gab eben doch Dinge, die er ihr bestimmt nicht sagen wollte, sich darüber aber bewusst war, dass Bulma ihn, aber auch die ungesagte Wahrheit, kannte. „Ich werde immer gefürchtet sein." Vegeta lenkte Bulma, indem sein Arm sich um ihren Rücken schlang und seine Hand auf ihrer Taille ruhte, wodurch er die Richtung angab und statt sie in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zu führen, schlug er eine andere Richtung ein.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, wenn wir da sind. Vorher musst du aber die Augen schließen." Ein Feixen zierte Vegetas Gesicht, denn er kannte bereits Bulmas Frage. Aber er lernte Bulma mit jedem weiteren Tag weiter kennen, was er wohl so sehr an ihr liebte. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen. Sie war die treibende Kraft, Vegetas ruhender Pol.

„Warum? Du könntest es mir auch einfach sagen?", erwiderte sie. Natürlich ginge das nicht, denn offenbar war es etwas, das Vegeta ihr zeigen und sie somit überraschen wollte, aber die Neugier war nicht so leicht zu bändigen.

„Abwarten und jetzt schließ deine Augen." Auffordernd tippte sein Fuß auf den Boden, bis ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Zwei Finger seiner linken Hand landeten auf seiner Stirn. Sein Griff um Bulma wurde fester, ehe er mit ihr an einen Ort teleportierte, den sie gewiss schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Nach Beendigung seiner Teleportation, forderte er sie auf, ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Nun, erkennst du den Ort?"

Wohin waren sie teleportiert? Nur wenige Male war sie teleportiert, da es immer ein mulmiges Gefühl in Bulmas Magengegend verursachte. Vorsichtig fuhren ihre Lider nach oben und ja, sie erkannte den Ort sofort. Hier war ihr Platz gewesen, den sie immer aufgesucht hatte, wenn sie sich nachts aus dem Haus schlich, um in aller Ruhe die Nacht, die Sterne, den Himmel und die Umgebung beobachten zu können, während sie gleichzeitig in ihren Büchern las, um in eine friedliche Welt, fernab der Tyrannei, abtauchen zu können.

„Wie lange war ich schon nicht mehr hier gewesen?", stellte sie die Frage laut, obwohl sie diese mehr sich selbst stellte. „Es müssen Jahre vergangen sein und doch fing hier alles an. Was dachtest du, als du mich das erste Mal unter dem Baum gesehen hast?" Ihr Finger deutete zu einer alten Linde, deren Geäst sehr mitgenommen aussah und doch war es stets Bulmas Lieblingsplatz gewesen, da der Baum wohl der älteste Einwohner Vegeta-Seis gewesen war.

„Ich war erschrocken, weil deine Kampfkraft niedrig und dein Wissensdurst unermüdlich gewesen war. Diesen Eindruck hatte zumindest dein Buch hinterlassen, in welchem du ununterbrochen gelesen und meine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hattest."

„Wie auch, wenn du deine Aura löscht?"

„Kluges Mädchen!", lobte er seine Frau. „Ja, ich hatte meine Aura gelöscht, aber da wusste ich auch nicht, wie miserabel du angesichts unserer Fähigkeiten bist." Er war am Anfang noch wahrlich entrüstet gewesen, absolut. Doch dieser Schock war viel zu schnell verflogen, aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit, aber auch, weil er sie irgendwie anziehend fand, ohne zu dem Zeitpunkt zu wissen, dass sie es war, die seine Partnerin werden würde. Damals glaubte er nicht daran, sich nur einmalig zu verlieben. Er ging sogar soweit, sie mit einer List an sich zu binden und doch verzieh sie ihm. Zu oft, für seinen Geschmack, hatte sie ihm schon verziehen, was ihm symbolisierte, wie stark seine Frau in Wirklichkeit war, denn eins hatte Vegeta unmittelbar – nach all den Strapazen – gelernt, nämlich das, dass Verzeihen eine Eigenschaft der Starken war. Hand in Hand spazierten sie zu dem alten Baum, wonach Bulmas andere Hand über die knorrige Rinde rieb, ehe sie wortlos zu ihrem Mann sah.

„Nun? Weißt du immer noch nicht, welches Buch du damals gelesen hast?" Es war ein so unbedeutendes Detail und doch wollte er es wirklich wissen.

„Ein Märchen war es gewesen. Eines von denen, die einem vorgaukeln, wie schön und unbeschwert das Leben sein kann. Die Realität sieht allerdings doch ganz schön anders aus – gemeiner, gröber und härter reißt sie dich aus dem Traum, um dich auf den Boden zu schleudern", erklärte sie ihm, was ihm anscheinend das Gefühl gab, dass sie sich nicht wohl an seiner Seite fühlte und obwohl Vegeta es nicht deutlich aussprach, hatte sie es anhand seiner Mimik erkannt, die Bulma mittlerweile viel zu gut entschlüsseln konnte. „Jedoch ist mein Leben wunderbar. Ich genieße mein Leben und würde es nicht ändern wollen. Es ist wie ein Buch, das du zum zweiten Mal liest. Du magst zwar ein paar Stellen vergessen haben, aber das Ende vergisst man nicht", fügte sie bedächtig hinzu.

„Und? Sind wir am Ende?"

„Noch lange nicht, denn die schönsten Geschichten schreibt eben nur das Leben, in welchem wir uns befinden, oder?" Sie drehte sich von Vegeta weg, rutschte mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum entlang zu Boden, um sich die sternenklare Nacht anzusehen. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, klopfte ihre linke Hand zu Boden, damit Vegeta sich neben sie setzen konnte, doch als nach Sekunden noch immer niemand neben ihr saß, sah sie zu ihm hinauf. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", entgegnete er amüsiert. Es war keine große Kunst, was er getan hatte. Er war vor der Begegnung mit Bulma kein netter und erfreulicher Herrscher. Das war er auch heute nicht, doch heute konnte er den Saiyajins, die ihm am Herzen lagen, zeigen, was sie ihm bedeuteten – wenn auch auf eine Art und Weise, die ungewöhnlich war, da er niemals weich werden würde, aber so lange Bulma wusste, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, sah er keinen Grund, etwas gravierendes zu ändern. Sie zu beobachten, wie sie friedlich und angekommen neben ihm saß, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, war Balsam für seine Seele. Diese Frau war sein Seelenheil. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass wir uns jetzt den blöden Himmel ansehen werden."

Nichts hatte sie bemerkt, aber wie auch? Vegeta war schon immer sehr präzise, sobald es darum ging, etwas zu vollführen, was niemand bemerken durfte und so war es auch heute. Ähnlich wie Bulma, rutschte er gegen den Baum gelehnt zu Boden, doch statt dass ihr Gesicht seinen Bewegungen folgte, haftete ihr Blick auf dem Baumstamm.

„Was ist das denn?" Ihren Kopf soweit gedreht, dass sie morgen sicherlich verspannt wäre, registrierten ihre Augen die goldenen Einkerbungen, die in der Rinde eingelassen waren.

„Du hast deinen Gutschein noch nicht eingelöst und ich denke, solltest du hierher abhauen, wäre das doch eine nette Zufluchtsstätte, die dich daran erinnern wird, wohin du gehörst – an die Seite deines Königs." Zaghaft schlich sich ein aufrichtiges Lächeln um seine Mundpartien, während er Bulmas faszinierten Blicken folgte, welche noch immer auf dem _'Bulma/Vegeta'_ , das er in die Rinde schrieb, hafteten. Zugegeben, er war nicht romantisch, weshalb er auf überflüssige Herzchen verzichtete, aber wieso sollte er auch welche hinzufügen? Es wäre nicht echt gewesen und das wusste Bulma.

„Das weiß ich, Vegeta." Na ja, vielleicht würde Bulma eines Tages hierher zurückgehen und ein Herz dazu schnitzen. Jetzt würde sie aber erst einmal die Nacht mit Vegeta genießen. Sie spürte, wie sein Arm um ihre Hüfte wanderte, woran er sie näher zu sich zog. „So gerne ich auch mit dir hier draußen sitze, aber sollten wir nicht langsam zurück?" Sie wollte nicht zurück, denn hier fühlte es sich an, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Sie befanden sich in einem Moment, den Bulma gerne festfrieren und ewig hier verweilen wollte, denn die Zweisamkeit mit Vegeta war jedes Mal etwas anderes, etwas... besonderes. „Morgen früh wird dein Sohn wieder unausstehlich sein, wenn sein Vater – der übrigens genauso unausstehlich sein kann – unausgeschlafen mit ihm trainiert."

„Noch nicht. Amaya ist auch noch da, falls etwas sein sollte. Dein Sohn -"

„Ah, der nur mein Sohn ist, wenn er unausstehlich ist?", wollte sie schmollend wissen.

„Exakt", ratifizierte Vegeta eifrig, den es ganz und gar amüsierte, dass er Bulma etwas ärgern konnte. „Was ich aber sagen wollte, war, dass dein Sohn selbstständig genug ist, sich anzuziehen und zum Trainingsraum zu kommen. Dafür muss ich den Bengel nicht an die Hand nehmen."

„Und doch bereichert er dein Leben."

„Ach ja? Tut er das?" Seine Hand fuhr nach oben zu Bulmas Kopf, den er auf seine Schulter bettete, während sich seine Finger in ihren Haaren verfingen. Ebenso sein Schweif, der einen unermüdlichen Kampf mit ihrem austrug, aber Vegeta wusste, dass sein Schweif am Ende den Kampf gewann und beide ruhig und ineinander verknotet auf dem Boden liegen würden. So war es schließlich immer.

„Ja, ihn auszubilden, scheint dir erhebliche Freude zu bereiten."

„Das ist die Hälfte dessen, was mich im Leben erfreut."

„Was ist die andere Hälfte?" Ruhig wartete sie auf Vegetas Antwort.

„Dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." Er zog seine Hand zurück, die im Anschluss sanft auf ihrer Wange landete, ehe sie zu Bulmas Nacken wanderte, um ihren Kopf zu sich heranzuziehen. „Gut, das ist nur ein Viertel davon. Das andere Viertel besteht daraus, zu wissen, dich an meiner Seite zu haben." Nach Vollendung des Satzes drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre, hob seine freie Hand, in welcher sich eine Ki-Kugel formte, welche er ein paar Zentimeter über ihnen zerplatzen ließ, sodass kleine, goldene Funken über das Königspaar rieselte, die es Vegeta ermöglichten, den Glanz in ihren blauen Augen sehen zu können. Tja, man betrat das Paradies eben nicht mit den Füßen, sondern mit dem Herzen und es war ihm gelungen, ihr Paradies zu erobern.

Morgen täten ihm alle Knochen weh, da er wusste, sie würden hier draußen einschlafen und Trunks würde die körperliche Entkräftung seines Vaters ausnutzen, aber vielleicht stachelte es seinen Sohn umso mehr an, stärker zu werden. Aber im Moment war das nebensächlich. Wichtiger waren die Zärtlichkeiten, die er mit seiner Frau austauschte und er hoffte, dass das noch nicht zu Ende wäre, wenn er den Kuss löste.

 _'Ich liebe dich, Bulma'_ , dachte er, während sie den Kuss vertieften und Vegetas Körper ihren zu Boden drängte, nur um seine Hände auf Wanderschaft schicken zu können. Oh ja, darauf freute er sich ungemein.

Alles war gut so, wie es war, denn die Normalität, die er nicht im Entferntesten haben wollte, wäre wie eine gut gepflasterte Straße, auf der man zwar hervorragend gehen konnte, aber keine einzige Blumen dazwischen wachsen würde.

 ** _~*~ The End ~*~_**


End file.
